Por teu amor
by lima73
Summary: Sakura é discriminada na academia ninja e é apaixonada por Uchiha Sasuke. Decide treinar mais para melhorar suas habilidades e conquistar seu amor. Mas não esperava receber a ajuda de Uchiha Itachi. E não esperava que Itachi e ela se apaixonassem.
1. Prenúncio de um ano difícil

**Bem, estou reescrevendo alguns capítulos (melhorar a ortografia, coerência, etc). Esta história também está publicada em outros sites de fics como o Nyah, AnimeSpirit, FFsol e NFF. Divirtam-se!**

- Haruno Sakura!

- Presente!

A jovem adolescente de 17 anos, cabelos cor-de-rosa, olhos verdes, tímida, levantou a mão trêmula em resposta ao chamado da diretora Tsunade, uma cinquentona bem conservada, severa e durona.

Estavam todos os estudantes da academia ninja do 3º ano reunidos num amplo auditório, daqueles com degraus formando uma meia-arena e em cada degrau três mesas com quatro lugares cada.

Sakura deu uma rápida olhada pela sala do lugar onde se encontrava e viu no centro da sala, no primeiro degrau, mesa do meio, seu grande amor: Uchiha Sasuke. Depois de dois meses de férias do término do ano letivo anterior, ela o revia e ele lhe parecia mais lindo. Possuía uma ampla cabeleira negra, olhos pretos como ônix, traços perfeitos e um corpo másculo que o categorizavam como um deus grego. Estava com uma expressão fria e distante, numa postura de total segurança e indiferença, como se fosse um favor que ele estivesse ali estudando naquela local. Não era para menos, afinal, ele pertencia a um dos clãs mais elevados de Konoha: o clã Uchiha, um clã de elite.

- Ele está mais lindo do que nunca! - pensou Sakura com melancolia

- Muito bem! - continuou Tsunade enquanto circulava pelo local olhando cada rosto ali presente – Convoquei todos vocês aqui do 3º ano colegial porque chegaram numa etapa importante de suas vidas na academia ninja. E é aqui nesta etapa que cada um vai determinar seu caminho ninja e se nasceu para esta dura missão. Antes de falar basicamente o que será este ano letivo e o quão determinante ele será para o futuro de vocês, vamos fazer um parecer do que aprenderam até agora.

- Ah,não, professora! - protestou Uzumaki Naruto - Não vamos lembrar das torturas passadas.

Toda classe foi um riso geral, menos Sasuke. "Baka!", pensou ele.

- Cale-se, Naruto! – gritou Tsunade assustando a todos - Ou você verá o que é uma verdadeira tortura lá na minha sala ou qualquer um aqui que continuar rindo.

A sala voltou ao silêncio.

- Muito bem! Como eu dizia, vamos lembrar o que aprenderam. Nos oito primeiros anos letivos vocês aprenderam matérias básicas que todo estudante deve aprender em qualquer escola. Estudaram **konohês¹**, matemática, geografia, biologia, história, educação artística e educação física com preparo para ninjas. Depois, passaram a estudar essas matérias aplicadas para o conhecimento ninja nos dois primeiros anos do colegial. Até aí tudo foi bem tranquilo para aqueles que realmente estudaram. Mas vocês chegaram ao terceiro ano e agora todos os estudos serão voltados para aulas práticas, inclusive as provas e os exames finais. Portanto, não adianta mais decorarem lições se não tiverem desenvolvido o mínimo de prática para se tornarem verdadeiros ninjas – nisso a diretora olhou profundamente para Sakura

Haruno baixou os olhos. Sabia que a diretora se referia a ela. Embora tirasse notas altas em todas as matérias, ela não havia desenvolvido nenhuma habilidade em jutsus nas aulas práticas dos dois anos. Essas aulas não contavam pontos, eram como introduções apenas para o terceiro ano. Porém, ela não se dava bem em nenhuma: não sabia arremessar shurikens ou kunais (morria de medo de se ferir); era péssima para as lutas corporais sem conseguir acertar um golpe (era sempre derrubada e machucada); não conseguia fazer a técnica de transformação, nem de clones, nem substituição; enfim, era um desastre completo como ninja, muito embora reunisse mais conhecimentos teóricos que os seus colegas.

Ironicamente, seu grande sonho era ser uma ninja médica tal como Tsunade que, além de diretora, era coordenadora do hospital de Konoha e a maior ninja médica da vila. Era sempre solicitada em grandes missões e treinava futuros ninjas médicos os quais faziam muita falta na vila, pois a cada ano aumentavam as missões.

"Vai ser um ano difícil", pensou Sakura olhando para Sasuke, "Mas eu tenho que conseguir se eu quiser conquistar o coração dele".

- Bom, diretora, quanto a mim, não se preocupe. Não sou nenhuma decoreba em lições ninjas, mas pelo menos sei arremessar muito bem uma kunai no alvo - disse Yamanaka Ino olhando com zombaria para Sakura sob as risadas maliciosas dos outros estudantes. Até o próprio Sasuke não pôde deixar de sorrir levemente com aquela insinuação.

Sakura baixou os olhos triste e calada. Era alvo constante daquelas ironias, provocações e risadas.

**Konohês¹** - dialeto em japonês falado em Konoha

**Façam essa autora feliz me mandando reviews. OK?**


	2. Seus colegas

Como Sakura previra, aquele ano começou bastante difícil para ela. Além das matérias básicas de ninjas que já estudavam como Taijutsu, Transformação, Clonagem, Manuseio de armas ninjas e Substituição, os estudantes ainda viram novas matérias como Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Estratégia Ninja e Habilidade específica.

As duas primeiras semanas de aulas foram um desastre para Sakura! A única matéria em que conseguiu certo destaque foi Genjutsu, pois possuía uma inteligência acima da média. Então conseguia se libertar facilmente das ilusões criadas pela professora Yuuhi Kurenai. A maioria não tinha a mente tão preparada como a dela, exceto alguns poucos, como Sasuke. Kurenai dizia que, com o tempo, todos conseguiriam o controle necessário para sair de um genjutsu. Sakura, porém, sabia que o mais difícil nessa matéria não seria aprender a sair de uma ilusão, mas sim criar alguma.

Numa segunda-feira, no intervalo das aulas, Sakura viu Sasuke no meio do pátio. Ele conversava com seus grandes amigos: Hyuuga Neji, pertencente a outro clã da mesma importância que o clã Uchiha, o clã Hyuuga. Ele era alto, cabelos longos e pretos, olhos tão claros que pareciam cor de pérola; encontrava-se também com eles Hokuzi Suigetsu, pertencente a um clã de grandes espadachins. Não possuía a beleza do Uchiha ou do Hyuuga, mas era bastante popular entre as garotas; outro que estava com eles era Juugo, uma beleza angelical e, ao contrário de seus companheiros, não possuía arrogância de espírito embora fosse muito habilidoso e forte.

A um canto do pátio, estava Uzumaki Naruto, o filho do atual Hokage, Namikage Minato. Não era um dos alunos mais inteligentes da academia, mas era tão forte quanto o Uchiha e, por isso mesmo, seu maior rival tanto na popularidade com as garotas quanto nas técnicas ninjas. Estavam com Naruto: Nara Shikamaru, Gaara e Sai. O primeiro era de um clã bastante conhecido por suas habilidades com as sombras; o segundo era filho do Kazekage da Vila da Areia e estudava em Konoha por esta ser uma escola de referência em todo o mundo ninja; somente entravam estudantes estrangeiros que fossem filhos de grandes líderes internacionais, como era o caso de Gaara. Quanto a Sai, era filho do chefe militar da ANBU, a polícia militar de jounnins especiais de Konoha.

Em outro canto, várias garotas admiravam aquelas beldades, especialmente Sasuke, que era o mais desejado de todos. Karin, atual namorada do Uchiha (ou melhor, ficante, pois Sasuke nunca levara a sério nenhuma garota), observava enciumada o assanhamento daquelas garotas. Prestava mais atenção em Yamanaka Ino, a quem considerava sua maior rival porque esta ficara com o Uchiha antes dela. Foi ele quem terminou a relação com Ino (a considerava irritante), mas esta nunca se conformou e procurava todas as oportunidades para dar de cima do ex.

Sakura estava sentada num banco perdida em observar seus colegas quando viu Hyuuga Hinata se aproximando:

- Posso sentar do seu lado, Sakura-chan?

- Claro, Hinata - respondeu Sakura contente

Hinata era prima de Neji, pertencente também ao clã Hyuuga. No entanto, ao contrário do primo, não ostentava nenhum sinal de arrogância. Tinha os mesmos traços que o primo, cabelos pretos quase azulados e olhos claros como pérola. Embora fosse bastante tímida (mais ainda do que Sakura), era considerada a ninja mais habilidosa da academia. Hinata nutria uma paixão secreta por Naruto e Sakura compartilhava desse segredo. E era a melhor e única amiga da Haruno.

- Em que você estava pensando Sakura?

- Nada em especial, só observava.

- A Sasuke-kun?

- E quem mais poderia ser?

- Mas, Sakura... ahn... não entendo... porque até hoje você não se declarou pra ele?

- Está maluca, Hinata? O que eu vou dizer pra ele? Ele nem sabe que eu existo. Ou melhor, saber sabe, mas sou pra ele um total fracasso.

- Não diga isso, Sakura-chan. Pelo que sei, você... você é considerada a garota mais linda da academia.

- Sim, a garota mais linda da academia, sem clã, sem talento algum, filha de um simples vendedor de kimonos e uma dona-de-casa insignificante. É assim que me julgam por aqui.

- Mas você já foi chamada pra sair por vários garotos daqui.

- Ah, tá bom, Hinata! Nenhum desses garotos nunca me levou a sério. Me chamaram pra sair em lugares que não se leva uma moça decente. Só que nunca me chamaram pra nenhum dos bailes de fim de ano da academia. E eu sei que é só por vergonha de estarem ao lado de uma ninja insignificante como eu.

- Mas e o Lee? Ele até te pediu em namoro.

- Infelizmente, o Lee é como um irmão pra mim. Quem eu queria nem me nota.

- É, eu sei como é.

- Ah, Hinata, o seu caso é mais simples do que o meu. É só você perder a timidez e se aproximar do Naruto e eu não duvido que ele logo vá cair de amores por você.

- Sakura-chan! Não... não me diga coisas como essa - pediu Hinata corando de vergonha.

As duas se entreolharam e sufocaram risadas.

Enquanto Hinata voltava sua atenção para Naruto, Sakura concluiu que poderia não ter começado bem o ano, mas no final ela daria a volta por cima. Uma certeza interior lhe sussurrava aquilo.


	3. A decisão de uma shinobi

**Bom, gente, só para esclarecer: essa história se passa no Universo Ninja de Naruto, porém, numa Realidade alternativa. O Naruto não tem a kyuubi dentro dele, os pais dele estão vivos, o clã Uchiha não foi exterminado, etc. Divirtam-se!**

Foi na aula de taijutsu. Foi a gota d'água! Toda a turma estava reunida. Os olhares atentos. Ninguém queria perder o espetáculo de ver aquela insignificante Haruno perder para Ino.

Os únicos que não compartilhavam desse divertimento eram Hinata, por ser amiga de Sakura; Rock Lee, o seu eterno admirador; Chouji Akimichi, que, embora não fosse íntimo de Sakura, sabia o que era ser alvo de zombaria (e no caso dele, por sua gordura); Shikamaru, que achava a zombaria uma coisa problemática; e Juugo, que não achava prazer algum em ferir ou magoar alguém houvesse ou não motivo. Em contrapartida, todos os outros alunos esperavam mais uma vez se divertir à custa de Sakura. Até mesmo Karin que detestava Ino, achava prazer em ver a moça derrotada.

Quanto a Sasuke, lhe era indiferente o que acontecesse naquela luta. Ele queria apenas que chegasse a sua vez; desejava enfrentar o Uzumaki e derrotá-lo, desempatando o número de lutas ganhas e perdidas com o loirinho. Naruto, por sua vez, embora fosse um brincalhão, também não gostava de magoar ninguém e sentia certa pena de Sakura, afinal, ele era filho do Hogake e seu pai lhe ensinara princípios.

Tão logo o professor deu o sinal, Ino e Sakura comecaram a lutar. Ino partiu para cima de Sakura com um chute, mas esta conseguiu se defender com os punhos e, em seguida, atacou com os punhos. Por um tempo, conseguiu estar em pé de igualdade com Ino, mas não durou muito: por causa de sua insegurança, Sakura perdeu o equilíbrio das pernas e logo recebeu um chute na cara, sendo derrubada.

A gargalhada foi geral! A maioria dos estudantes, sobretudo as meninas, começaram a repetir o famoso refrão que desde que entrara na escola, Sakura ouvia e sabia de cor:

- Sakura, testuda sem clã e perdedora!

Embora o professor pedisse para que se calassem, o coro era repetido sem parar até que Sakura não aguentou e saiu dali correndo até o vestiário feminino. Hinata foi atrás e encontrou a amiga chorando:

- Sakura-chan! Não fique assim, amiga. Eles.. eles não sabem o que dizem!

- Sabem sim, Hinata! Eles têm razão, eu nunca vou ser uma boa ninja. Sou uma fracassada! Ah! Se...se ao menos eu tivesse um clã.

-Quem disse que um bom ninja se define por um clã?

- Ah, por favor, Hinata! É só olhar pra você que é de um clã famoso e também o Sasuke-kun, a Ino e todos os outros.

- Mas olha o Lee. Ele não possui nenhum clã e é muito forte. E a Tenten, namorada do meu primo, é boa com as armas ninjas. Eles tiveram que dar duro pra ter o respeito dos nossos colegas. E ninguém zomba deles.

- É, mas o pai do Lee é um jounnin respeitado e a Tentem desde pequena, antes de estudar aqui, já tinha jeito com armas ninjas. E também ela namora o Neji, que é muito popular.

- Mas você, Sakura, pode superar todos eles. Pode até me superar se quiser.

- Tá bom! Vou fingir que acredito!

- Mas é verdade! Olha pra mim, amiga, se hoje o pessoal me acha a mais forte da academia foi porque eu me esforcei. Tá, eu sou de um clã respeitável de Konoha, mas meu próprio pai me achava um verdadeiro fracasso antes de eu entrar pra academia. Ele achava minha irmã caçula muito melhor do que eu. Mas sabe o que me mudou, o que me fez me superar e me tornar forte?

- O quê? - perguntou Sakura interessada e secando as lágrimas.

- O meu amor por Naruto-kun! Eu queria ser uma kunoichi forte, que chamasse a atenção dele e então me esforcei. Eu não sei se consegui atrair a atenção dele, mas pelo menos hoje o meu pai reconhece que estava errado a meu respeito. Até mesmo meu primo Neji que antes me desprezava, me acha muito forte. Então Sakura, se você ama de verdade o Sasuke-kun, faça desse amor um estímulo para você se superar e treine bastante mais do que você já faz fora desses muros. Foi assim que eu fiz.

Sakura ficou bastante pensativa. Hinata tinha razão. Até agora ela tinha sido uma tola. Tudo o que fizera ao invés de se esforçar, fora chorar e ficar imaginando uma relação com o Sasuke. Nunca se esforçou para melhorar. É verdade que não tinha tempo durante o período diurno porque era todo preenchido pelas aulas, mas sobrava o período noturno. Teria esse tempo para se dedicar. Mas como faria? Sua mãe certamente questionaria. E onde poderia treinar?

-0-

- Sakura-chan está bem, Hinata? -perguntou Lee

- Sim, ela está melhor, Lee-san.

- Aqueles idiotas! Por que fazem isso com ela?

- Não sei. Quem entende as pessoas? Ahhh...!

Hinata prendera a respiração, pois naquele momento chegava Naruto.

- Ei, tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer? - perguntou o loirinho.

-NNN... Não precisa... se preocupar, ... Naruto-kun.

- É, cara. Cai fora! - gritou Lee - Ela não precisa da ajuda de tipos como você.

- Eu perguntei a ela - disse Naruto apontando Hinata - e não a você, sobrancelhas grossas.

- Repita isso, punk dourado.

- Do que você me chamou?

- Calma, Naruto-kun, Lee-san. Não briguem, por favor.

- Hunf! Está bem, HINATA! Vou ignorar o que esse...seu amigo acaba de me dizer - respondeu Naruto.

- O mesmo digo eu.

- Mas pra sua informação, eu não zoei ela. Não gosto disso.

- Ah, não! E quando éramos pequenos? Você era um dos primeiros a zombar da cara dela.

- Isso foi antes, baka! Como você disse a gente era criança. Depois meu pai me ensinou que não se deve zombar de ninguém. Que existem shinobis fortes na vila que não pertencem a clã nenhum. Que o grande sannin Jiraya que treinou meu pai é um deles.

- Hunf! Se você diz.

- Mas não tem nada que eu possa fazer?

- Por que esse súbito interesse agora?

- Ah! ... Por nada! Ué, só me deu vontade. Pronto!

- Não se preocupe, Naruto-kun. Sakura vai ficar bem agora. Ela tomou uma grande decisão.

- Decisão? - perguntaram Naruto e Lee ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim! A decisão de uma shinobi.

-0-

Desde que tivera a conversa com Hinata no vestiário, Sakura passou a treinar à noite numa cachoeira que havia por ali em Konoha. Inventou para mãe que teria aulas extras noturnas e sua mãe acreditou, pois a filha nunca lhe mentia. Sakura sentia certo peso de consciência em mentir, mas sabia que era para seu próprio desenvolvimento. "Valera a pena", pensava.

Fazia uma semana que treinava e esforçava-se. Ainda assim, não conseguia manejar as kunais para acertar nas árvores que usava como alvo e também seu taijutsu não melhorava. O pior é que faltavam três semanas para as primeiras provas práticas e Sakura temia não conseguir.

- Droga! - disse por fim desanimada se sentando no chão e segurando uma kunai - Nunca vou conseguir. Acho que vou desistir de ser uma ninja.

- Estou decepcionado! - disse uma voz vinda das árvores assustando a garota - Eu esperava mais de você.

Um vulto saiu e Sakura pôde ver o dono da voz. Um rapaz alto, forte, másculo e lindo, de longos cabelos pretos presos num rabo de cavalo. Olhos negros e penetrantes. Vestia uma calça colante preta, uma blusa sem mangas azul, um colete verde e trazia um protetor ninja da cor preta indicando seu nível: um jounnin.

- Um verdadeiro shinobi nunca desiste - concluiu o estranho

-0-

**É isso aí gente! "Alguém" muito importante apareceu na vida de Sakura. Quem será? Me mandem reviews.**


	4. Quem é você?

Sakura não pôde deixar de perder a respiração diante do misterioso shinobi, embora estivesse temerosa. Com certeza, era o homem mais bonito que vira em toda vida. Até mesmo mais do que Uchiha Sasuke. Inclusive, Sakura notara uma grande semelhança física entre eles. Súbito, a garota recobrou o domínio de si quando ele começou a se aproximar lentamente dela. Numa posição de defesa, a jovem perguntou:

- Quem é você? O que quer de mim?

- Bom, a sua primeira pergunta prefiro não responder. Basta você saber que sou um jounnin da vila como pode perceber pelo meu protetor ninja. Quanto à segunda pergunta, a resposta não é o que eu quero de você, mas o que você pode querer de mim.

- Sim, eu vejo que você é um jounnin de Konoha, mas pra mim continua sendo um estranho. E como assim o que eu posso querer de você? Eu não quero nada de você, nem te conheço. Só estou treinando.

- Na verdade, você acha que está treinando, mas pelo que eu pude ver isso que você está fazendo é tudo menos treino.

- E o que você tem com isso? Pelo visto, você estava me espionando.

- Não foi por querer, garanto. Voltava de uma missão e pensei em cortar caminho por aqui quando escutei ruídos da sua kunai. Vim verificar quando te vi treinando. Sei que não é da minha conta, mas esse não é o local e nem a hora para uma jovem como você treinar. E pelo que pude ver, você não possui tanta experiência assim pra se defender de algum malfeitor que aparecesse por aqui.

- Agradeço pela sua preocupação, mas dispenso. Sei tomar conta de mim mesma.

- Sei que pode se você botar fé nisso.

- Ótimo. E agora se me der licença, preciso voltar ao meu treino.

- Engraçado. Pensei ouvir você dizendo que ia desistir de ser uma ninja. Mudou de idéia depois que cheguei?

- Vem cá. Você é arrogante e intrometido assim mesmo ou está querendo torrar minha paciência?

- Eu posso te treinar se você quiser.

- Ahn?

- Sério. Eu posso te treinar.

Sakura estava perplexa! Por instantes, ficou sem saber o que dizer enquanto olhava para aqueles dois olhos penetrantes que, a contragosto, atraíam-lhe. E não parecia haver sinal de gozação neles. Ao contrário, pareciam frios e indiferentes, mas ao mesmo pareciam ler a alma. Por alguma razão que ela não soube definir, ela corou e sentiu um arrepio na nuca. Por fim, disse:

- E por que você faria isso? O que deseja em troca?

- Nada em especial, apenas me deu vontade. Aceita ou não?

- Sss-sim!- respondeu Sakura

- Ótimo! Mas pra te deixar à vontade vamos treinar de dia nos fins de semana, sábado e domingo o dia inteiro.

- O quê? Mas esses são os únicos dias da semana que eu tenho pra descansar, fazer a faxina de casa e visitar meus parentes.

- Me diga uma coisa - disse o estranho olhando firme para Sakura - Você deseja se tornar uma grande kunoichi reconhecida por todos?

- Sim!

- E está disposta a sacrificar qualquer coisa por isso?

- Sim!

- Então sem discussão. Te espero aqui às seis da manhã no sábado. Duas coisas que vou avisando: não admito atrasos. Se atrasar um minuto que seja, a gente vai ficar aqui até a meia-noite.

- Ahn?

- E outra coisa: não vou pegar leve com você só porque é mulher. Pra mim um shinobi é um shinobi. Seja homem ou mulher. Estamos combinados?

Sakura olhava aquele homem tão misterioso. Ele conseguia lhe intimidar por mais que ela resistisse. Não emitiu mais nenhuma palavra e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Ótimo! Então até sábado.

E no mesmo instante, ele desapareceu rapidamente de suas vistas. Sakura ficou ainda um bom tempo ali parada pensando naquele ninja e em tudo o que ele lhe disse. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia atinar quem ele era e por que fazia questão de treiná-la. Por fim, voltou para casa vendo o adiantado da hora. E não percebeu um par de olhos negros que lhe seguiam para ver se chegaria em casa com segurança.

-0-

- Vamos, Sasuke, vamos! - disse Karin.

- Ah, por favor,Karin! Não me enche o saco. Eu não desejo ir a essa festa idiota com você. Eu tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer - respondeu Sasuke com tédio.

Estavam Sasuke e Karin no corredor das salas de terceiro ano conversando encostados na parede.

- Como o quê? Sair com uma de suas inúmeras fãs? - tornou Karin

- Olhe, se for pra começar com os seus chiliques eu vou embora.

- Não, Sasuke! Me desculpe, eu só fiquei zangada por você desdenhar a festa de casamento dos meus pais. Eu queria tanto que você conhecesse meus velhos e eles estão doidos pra te conhecer.

- Pois eu não estou nem um pouco interessado. Isso de conhecer os seus pais me cheira a compromisso e o que menos quero agora é me amarrar com alguém. Já deixei bem claro isso pra você, Karin. Se quer estar comigo é do meu jeito e nos meus termos, senão a gente para por aqui.

Karin parecia que ia explodir por dentro, mas com voz controlada e um sorriso sem graça respondeu:

- Tudo bem, Sasuke. Não precisa ficar zangado. Quem sabe de uma próxima vez.

Sasuke não respondeu e despediu-se com um beijo rápido e seco em Karin. Enquanto esta remoia a rejeição do amado, não percebeu Ino se aproximando:

- Então Sasukezinho não quer conhecer o papai e a mamãe, hein? Que coisa triste!

- Você estava espionando a gente, porca Ino?

- Quem é porca, sua rabanete vermelho?

- Você é porca.

- Rabanete vermelho!

- Porca!

- Hunf! - concluíram por fim a discussão cada uma indo para o lado.

Porém, Ino saía satisfeita com o que ouvira enquanto Karin saía esbravejando. Quase esbarrou em Sakura que vinha em direção oposta junto com Hinata.

- Sai da minha frente, fracassada!

- Nossa! O que deu nela? - perguntou Hinata

- Não faço a menor idéia, mas pelo visto não foi nada bom - respondeu Sakura

- Mas me conta, Sakura, quem é esse cara que vai te treinar? Ele não te pareceu nem um pouco familiar?

- Não. - Sakura se lembrou da semelhança do ninja com Sasuke - Bom, na verdade... Ah, deixa pra lá! Eu não sei mesmo quem ele é, mas parece muito forte e habilidoso.

- E lindo pelo que você me disse. Mais lindo do que Sasuke-kun.

- Ih, Hinata! E... e quem tem isso? Eu só fiz essa observação pra te dar uma idéia de como ele é fisicamente.

- Hum, sei. Mas e aí? Você vai mesmo treinar com ele no fim de semana?

- Vamos ver. Pode ser que ele mude de idéia e nem apareça.

- Ah, duvido. Pra mim, ele se interessou por você.

- Até parece, Hinata! E você está toda assanhada, hein? O que aconteceu? Será porque você e Naruto estão mais próximos?

- Sakura-chan! Que isso! Somos apenas .. amigos.

- Tá bom.

De fato, desde que Naruto fora preocupado perguntar por Sakura, ele e Hinata passaram a ser grandes amigos. Inclusive, o loiro também fez amizade tanto com Sakura quanto com Lee. E de vez em quando, os quatro lanchavam juntos.

-0-

Finalmente, chegou o sábado. Sakura chegou dez minutos antes do horário. Teve que mentir mais uma vez para sua mãe dizendo que os professores resolveram dar aulas extras aos fins de semana porque à noite ficava muito difícil para muitos alunos. Enquanto esperava o shinobi desconhecido, perguntava-se "O que estou fazendo aqui? Tá na cara que aquele ninja só tava fazendo hora comigo."

- Vejo que chegou na hora.

Sakura tomou um susto encarando o estranho. Pensara nele e ele aparecia ali tão de repente.

- Pontualidade. Aprecio isso em alguém. Um shinobi nunca perde tempo: você já aprendeu a primeira lição.

- Que susto! Como você chega assim tão de repente?

- É uma lição que você deve ter aprendido na academia. Um bom shinobi sabe como se esconder e chegar até os inimigos sem que eles percebam.

- Bom, senhor professor, qual será a próxima lição agora? - respondeu Sakura com ironia.

- Bem, a primeira aula será lançamento de kunais.

"Droga", pensou Sakura "Tinha que ser logo essa.

-0-

**Como será que Sakura se sairá no treinamento? E ela descobrirá a identidade do misterioso jounnin? Só lendo pra saber. Mandem reviews.**


	5. O desabrochar de uma flor

Passaram-se dois meses desde que Sakura começou a treinar com o "sensei oculto", como ela o chamava para si mesma e para Hinata. Nesse meio tempo, muita coisa aconteceu.

Dizer que Sakura já era capaz de realizar incontáveis jutsus, tornara-se extremamente forte a ponto de superar até a própria diretora Tsunade e que todos da academia a idolatravam, a começar pelo próprio Sasuke, seria torcer os fatos e forçar o próprio ritmo da rosada e dos acontecimentos. Contudo, Sakura já tinha alcançado uma melhora significativa que a colocava na média dos seus colegas. E ela conseguira tirar a nota mínima necessária nas provas em quase todas as matérias. Só em Genjutsu, que fechou em primeiro lugar, pois sua inteligência elevada lhe dava vantagem para sair rapidamente de ilusões de nível C e até B.

Porém, mesmo tendo alcançado apenas a média, seu desenvolvimento não passou despercebido para seus colegas. Afinal, para quem não conseguia acertar uma kunai direito no alvo, Sakura já possuía firmeza ao segurar uma.

Sua primeira prova foi em Taijutsu e nela Sakura voltou a enfrentar Ino. Nessa prova, o estudante não precisava ganhar necessariamente a luta, mas deveria evitar ser derrubado no mínimo durante três minutos. Também não bastava ganhar; o estilo de luta deveria obedecer a uma determinada convenção. Sakura jurou para si mesma que ficaria de pé pelo menos uns 5 minutos. Entretanto, para a sua própria surpresa, de Ino e dos demais colegas, a rosada venceu a luta, a primeira em todo período colegial.

Foi assim: as duas kunoichis foram escaladas para lutar através de um sorteio feito na hora. Ino já contava com a vitória garantida; os outros não esperavam nada da rosada, exceto seus amigos; e Sakura embora nervosa, sentia-se mais confiante em si. Ela recordava as palavras do seu sensei durante o treinamento: "Você não é uma péssima ninja. Pelo contrário, notei que o seu controle de chakra é perfeito e você possui a leveza necessária para um combate físico. O que conta no taijutsu não é só a força, mas a leveza e a flexibilidade do seu corpo para atingir o oponente. O seu único problema é não ter confiança em si mesma." Agora, diante de Ino, Sakura deveria colocar toda a fé em si.

O examinador deu o sinal para começarem e a luta se inicia. Sakura não esperou Ino dar o primeiro ataque. Ela partiu para cima surpreendendo a loira. Deu-lhe vários golpes com os braços enquanto Ino se defendia. "Que rapidez é essa?", pensava Ino. Por fim, Sakura deu dois chutes fortes que quase derrubaram Ino, mas essa conseguiu se recuperar a tempo, ainda que meio zonza.

- Não me trate como a Sakura perdedora senão você vai se machucar - disse Haruno com uma segurança impressionante.

- Muito bem! Você é quem pediu - respondeu Ino.

E partiu com toda a força para cima de Sakura, desferindo-lhe um soco. Mas esta se recupera rápido, pega no braço de Ino e com o peso de seu corpo a joga no chão ganhando de vez a luta.

Foi um silêncio total. Ninguém acreditou na vitória de Sakura. Até que Naruto, Hinata e Lee correram em direção à jovem para lhe felicitar. Os outros alunos também a cumprimentaram. Até a própria Ino engoliu o orgulho e a parabenizou. Mas o que mais mexeu com a rosada foi o olhar de Sasuke sobre ela. Ele ficou surpreso com a luta. Seu olhar era indefinível, mas a moça se sentiu satisfeita por ter lhe chamado a atenção. A garota só não tirou a nota total devido a alguns movimentos desnecessários na opinião do examinador. Porém, a Haruno não se importou: ganhara o dia.

No exame de lançamento de kunais, Sakura não ficou para menos. Não conseguiu acertar o alvo principal que garantia a nota máxima, mas pelo menos sua kunai acertou o último círculo em torno do alvo, o que lhe deu a nota mínima para sua aprovação. Nessa hora, também se lembrou das palavras do seu instrutor: "Não segure uma arma como se esta fosse lhe machucar. E não a pegue com tanta força. Lembre-se sempre da leveza e da flexibilidade. Pegue a kunai como se fosse uma parte de você e a jogue com segurança." E foi o que ela procurou fazer e conseguiu.

Restava só aguardar o resultado dos exames, porém, tinha certeza de ter alcançado a média.

-0-

Hinata e Naruto estavam namorando fazia um mês. Sim! Tudo por iniciativa do loirinho graças a um empurrãozinho de Sakura. Apesar do rapaz ser espontâneo e alegre e ter saído com várias garotas, nenhuma mexia com o seu coração como a Hyuuga. E por isso mesmo, ele não tinha coragem de se declarar. O interesse do loiro por Hinata não passou despercebido para a rosada, mas ela preferiu não comentar com a amiga porque não queria estragar o andamento das coisas.

Quanto a Lee, embora tivesse se tornado grande camarada de Naruto, julgava que este estivesse interessado em Sakura desde a última humilhação que ela sofrera na academia. Por isso, fazia marcação cerrada não deixando sua amada um minuto sequer sozinha com o Uzumaki, o que Naruto estranhava. Hinata, por sua vez, era da mesma opinião que Lee.

Numa sexta-feira à noite, os quatro foram comer ramen (prato preferido de Naruto) numa barraca que servia comidas. Havia pouca gente àquela hora. Sakura estava linda num vestido verde sem alça; Lee vestia calças brancas e uma camiseta preta; Naruto usava uma camiseta amarela e uma calça alaranjada; quanto à Hinata, estava deslumbrante num vestido tomara-que-caia azul e levava os cabelos soltos, o que fez o Uzumaki prender a respiração ao vê-la.

Conversavam animadamente sobre vários assuntos até que, em determinada hora, Sakura chamou Naruto em particular, o que não passou despercebido nem para Lee e nem para Hinata. Ela lhe falou:

- Então, Uzumaki.

- Então o quê?

- Você vai ou não vai falar com a Hinata?

- Falar o quê?

- Ah, por favor, Naruto. Já saquei a sua pra cima da Hinata.

- Ahn?

- É. E não se faça de bobo. Aliás, vocês dois estão agindo como dois bobos. Você por não se declarar e ela por pensar que você está apaixonado por mim.

- Quê? Hinata acha isso?

- Você também não tá fazendo nada pra desfazer esse mal-entendido. Olha, eu não queria me meter, então eu vou ter que fazer alguma coisa.

- Fazer o quê, Sakura-chan?

- Ou você fala com ela ainda hoje que gosta dela ou eu falo.

- Não! Não, por favor, Sakura-chan! Pode deixar que eu falo.

- Ótimo! Vamos voltar à barraca.

Quando os dois voltaram, sentiram um clima constrangedor: enquanto Lee parecia zangado remoendo alguma coisa, Hinata estava triste com a cabeça baixa. Sakura e Naruto estranharam, porém, nada comentaram e dali a pouco conversaram sobre a última novidade da academia: o término do relacionamento entre Sasuke e Karin.

- Hum! Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer cedo ou tarde - dizia Naruto - Aquele Sasuke cara de c...

- Naruto! - advertiu Sakura.

- Ahn! Desculpe! A...aquele cara nunca fica com uma garota mais de dois meses. Ele se acha o tal.

- Hunf! Olha só quem fala - atacou Lee

- O que você está insinuando, sobrancelhas grossas? Eu... não sou assim. Tá, eu já saí com várias garotas, mas no fundo eu só quero uma única garota pra me amarrar.

- E já encontrou por acaso?

- S-sim - continuou o loiro constrangido -Resta saber se ela vai me querer.

Sakura viu nisso uma deixa e levantou-se dizendo:

- Bom, Hinata, Naruto, eu tenho que ir. Lee, por favor, me acompanha até em casa?

- Ah, claro, Sakura-chan! - respondeu o rapaz todo animado se levantando - Tchau Hinata, tchau Naruto!

- Tchau! - responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Depois que Sakura e Lee foram embora, Naruto e Hinata ficaram sozinhos num completo silêncio. Por fim, o loiro falou:

- Er.. Hinata!

- Sim, Naruto-kun!

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro!

- Se por acaso e digo se por acaso, não quer dizer que seja a verdade..

- Hum...

- Bom, se eu gostasse de você, ahn ... eu teria alguma chance?

Hinata não acreditava no que ouvia e permaneceu calada na expectativa.

- Ah, esquece! Falei besteira! - cortou Naruto

Hinata se decepcionou com esta resposta. E voltou ao seu mutismo. Entretanto, não durou muito tempo. De repente, Naruto disse:

- Ah, tá bom! Dane-se tudo mesmo que você não for mais falar comigo.

- Naruto-kun?

- É o seguinte, Hinata. Eu gosto de você há um tempão faz uns dois anos, Mas eu pensava que você não me quisesse por eu bancar um idiota. Tá, eu sei, eu sou um idiota mesmo.

- Naruto-kun...

- Espera, Hinata. Eu vou parar, eu vou parar. Daquela vez que a Sakura chorou e correu pro vestiário, eu fui atrás porque, sim, eu fiquei um pouco preocupado com ela, mas eu queria mesmo era um pretexto pra me aproximar de você.

- Naruto-kun.

- Ah, quer ser minha namorada? Bom, se não quiser tudo bem. Eu vou entender, a gente pode ser só amigo. Pronto falei.

- Eu.. eu.. eu gosto de você, Naruto-kun.

- Sério? Hinata, você..é... você é incrível!

E abraçou Hinata lhe apertando ao seu peito. A moreninha embora desconcertada com aquele abraço desajeitado, não cabia em si de tanta felicidade. Então Naruto a soltou, olharam-se profundamente e beijaram-se. Aquele foi o primeiro beijo de Hinata. Um beijo que começou terno e suave, mas que foi se aprofundando, suas línguas se encontrando, enroscando-se e eles sentiam o gosto um do outro sem se importarem com os olhares dos curiosos que por ali passavam.

-0-

Na segunda-feira, toda a escola já se inteirava do romance entre o Uzumaki e a Hyuuga, afinal, os dois fizeram questão de chegarem abraçados assumindo o namoro.

- Já não era sem tempo, hein? - disse Sakura na cantina sentada numa mesa ao lado de Lee e diante da amiga e do loiro.

- E eu que pensei que o seu alvo fosse a Sakura-chan - disse Lee aliviado.

Nisso, Sakura lhe deu um pontapé por debaixo da mesa arrancando um gemido de dor do sobrancelhudo. Em seguida, chegaram Shikamaru, Gaara e Sai, juntaram-se ao grupo e parabenizaram Naruto e Hinata pelo namoro. Então, conversaram entre si: Naruto e Hinata com Lee; Shikamaru com Sai e Gaara com Sakura.

De um lado da cantina, estava Ino numa mesa com suas amigas. Ela observava Gaara conversando com Sakura e pensava: "Pôxa, ele é tão fofo! Será que ele está interessado na Sakura?" A um outro canto, estava Sasuke com Neji, Suigetsu e Juugo.

Enquanto seus três amigos conversavam entre si, o moreno olhava para Sakura com uma expressão indefinível. Ele, na verdade, sempre a achou linda, mas nunca considerou a possibilidade de chamá-la para sair, pois o seu orgulho de Uchiha não lhe permitia manter relações com garotas que não estavam à sua altura. Porém, desde que notara a evolução de rosada nas aulas, andava estudando a possibilidade de convidá-la para um encontro. "Vamos dar tempo ao tempo", pensou consigo voltando a se concentrar na conversa com seus amigos. Entretanto, o olhar do Uchiha não passou despercebido a Karin. Desde o término do relacionamento entre eles, a ruiva estava de olho aberto para descobrir quem seria o próximo alvo do ex. Ao perceber que Sasuke olhava para Sakura, Karin se encheu de raiva e pensou "Nem em sonho essa testuda fracassada vai chegar perto do meu gato!"

-0-

Era sábado à tarde. Sakura terminava mais um dia de treinamento com o "sensei oculto". Fora duro aquele dia! Ele lhe ensinou como caminhar sobre as águas da cachoeira concentrando chakra na planta dos pés.

Sakura estava feliz! A professora de ninjutsu adiantou para os alunos que na próxima aula lhes ensinaria aquela técnica e todos estavam ansiosos. Já sabiam subir em árvores pelo mesmo processo sem usar as mãos e pulavam livremente entre as árvores para aprender a liberar o chakra que possuíam. Logo andariam sobre as águas, o que era mais difícil, e Haruno surpreenderia a todos mostrando o quanto estava adiantada com relação a eles. Seu sensei era rigoroso com ela, não lhe dava um minuto de folga a não ser para lancharem e mesmo assim era um lanche rápido de 15 minutos. No mais, ele não lhe dava permissão para um suspiro. No começo, ela queria mandar tudo para o inferno, inclusive ele, mas este lhe dizia:

- Se você desistir disso agora, vai sempre desistir de alguma coisa importante pra você.

E lhe mandava treinar à noite em casa depois das aulas na academia. Sakura pediu ao pai para utilizar o velho galpão dos fundos de sua casa para treinar e que era cheio de quinquilharias. O pai vendo o empenho da filha, organizou o local de modo a dar espaço para o treinamento da garota. Lá Sakura treinava à noite tudo o que o jounnin lhe passava.

Depois de duas semanas, conseguiu se acostumar com o jeito do shinobi e não mais reclamava. Contou-lhe sobre sua aprovação nos exames, mas ele lhe disse:

- Não devia ficar satisfeita com tão pouco. Deve se esforçar mais para se superar e superar a todos os seus colegas.

Agora estavam os dois no fim do treino numa tarde de sábado. Antigamente, Sakura treinava com um vestido rosa com contornos brancos e debaixo uma bermuda vermelha. Contudo, neste dia, resolveu dispensar o vestido de vez e colocou uma blusa e colete rosas que se ajustavam ao seu corpo junto com uma bermuda mais curta traçando o contorno de suas nádegas. Usava também luvas e prendeu o longo cabelo num coque. Ela costumava logo depois do treino sair correndo direto à sua casa, pois receava chegar muito tarde e preocupar a mãe. Porém, neste dia decidiu descansar ali mesmo antes de ir embora.

Estava tão satisfeita consigo mesma que se sentou no gramado e ficou observando a cachoeira, ouvindo o barulho das águas. Fechou os olhos.

Todavia, para seu espanto, o jounnin também se sentou no gramado ao seu lado. Ficaram um bom tempo assim em silêncio. Sakura sentia uma onda de calor lhe invadir; era a primeira vez que aquele misterioso shinobi ficava tão perto dela compartilhando um momento íntimo. Era difícil não se perturbar com aquele homem. Durante o treinamento, por mais que se concentrasse, não deixava de sentir a beleza máscula e viril dele. Quando lutavam corpo a corpo, só de sentir o contato da pele dele mesmo que fosse só pelas mãos, ela sentia uma eletricidade emanar do seu corpo; porém, procurava afastar esses pensamentos.

Só que naquele momento, acabado o treino, os dois sozinhos, ela não podia deixar de se sentir envolvida por ele. Foi Sakura quem quebrou o silêncio:

- Obrigada, sensei!

- Pelo quê?

- Você tem me treinado, me ajudado e eu nunca te agradeci.

- Não se preocupe. Eu não te culpo. Sou bem duro com você.

- Mas graças a isso não me deixou desistir. Só que...

- Só que?

- Eu ainda não sei o seu nome. Você não vai me dizer?

O shinobi ficou pensativo, porém, finalmente disse:

- Com uma condição.

- Condição?

- Me diga o porquê de tudo isso.

- Como assim?

- Pra quem você quer ser reconhecida?

- Como... como você sabe que eu ... estou fazendo isso por alguém?

- Quando te vi pela primeira vez treinando, você me pareceu desesperada. Não é só pra se formar na academia, não é?

Sakura baixou os olhos e disse:

- É... é verdade, é por causa de um rapaz que eu gosto que estou fazendo tudo isso.

- Humpf.

E voltou o silêncio entre eles. Por fim, o shinobi se levantou e disse:

- Espero que esse rapaz valha todo o seu esforço.

E olhou profundamente para Sakura esboçando pela primeira vez um leve sorriso encantador. E o seu olhar foi intenso, cheio de desejo, tanto que fez Sakura corar e desviar o olhar. O shinobi deu as costas e já ia embora quando Sakura lhe gritou:

- Espere! E o seu nome?

O shinobi parou e disse:

- Itachi. Uchiha Itachi.

E desapareceu. Sakura ficou perplexa: "Uchiha Itachi", pensou, "O irmão mais velho do meu.. Sasuke-kun".

-0-

**Bom, gente, no próximo capítulo vou falar do Itachi e dos seus verdadeiros sentimentos por Sakura. E lhes prometo que no capítulo 7, finalmente rolará um beijo entre o Ita e a Saku. Até a próxima.**


	6. Um coração solitário

**Meninas, não percam o fôlego, por favor. Não me responsabilizo por paradas cardíacas. Eu lhes apresento: Uchiha Itachi. Babem!**

-0-

Uchiha Itachi. Sim. Este era o nome do misterioso shinobi que há dois meses treinava Haruno Sakura. E, finalmente, conheceremos o que há por detrás desse homem.

Nascido no clã Uchiha, era filho de Uchiha Fugaku, chefe do distrito policial do clã, e irmão mais velho de Sasuke. Itachi era sem dúvida um gênio, pois era habilidoso em todas as técnicas ninjas, especialmente Genjutsu, afinal, além de sua elevada inteligência, era um dos poucos integrantes do clã que desenvolvera o lendário Sharingan, uma técnica ocular poderosíssima própria para criar ilusões de nível S. Ele era também membro e chefe de um esquadrão de elite de jounnins especiais da ANBU, sendo responsável por grande parte das missões altamente perigosas. Muitos o consideravam o ninja mais forte de Konoha, até mais do que o Hokage.

Não bastasse isso, Itachi era um dos homens mais cobiçados não só do clã, mas de toda vila. Não era para menos: aos vinte e três anos, era alto, magro, corpo bem definido e másculo, olhos pretos como ônix e penetrantes; cabelos longos e pretos sempre presos num rabo de cavalo; o rosto com traços harmoniosos, com duas acentuadas linhas de expressão que iam dos olhos até a boca e lhe davam um ar mais sexy; ostentava uma expressão indiferente que o tornava mais sensual e desejável; e embora não sorrise muito, quando o fazia, seu sorriso era suficiente para arrancar suspiros.

As mulheres o assediavam constantemente e ele, por mais sério e metódico na sua função como ninja, nem por isso, deixava de se entregar às delícias do sexo. Por isso, não havia uma noite, a não ser quando saía em missão, em que ele não transasse com uma garota. E nenhuma se decepcionava com as peripécias do Uchiha na cama: ele era ousado, fogoso e insaciável. O moreno não gozava enquanto não sentisse que sua parceira chegara ao clímax. E não era só uma, mas duas, três e até quatro o número de vezes em que ele conseguia penetrar uma mulher numa única noite e levá-la ao orgasmo. Itachi era exigente até nesse aspecto: gostava que tudo fosse muito bem feito. Com todos esses atributos, Itachi era um dos homens mais invejados de Konoha. Quem mais o invejava era seu próprio irmão, Sasuke. Este estava sempre procurando sair com quantas garotas pudesse e se aplicar como um louco nos estudos, aprendendo novas técnicas ninjas, só para superar o irmão na popularidade com as mulheres e como ninja.

Contudo, por trás de toda essa imagem com a qual os outros o viam, ninguém conhecia o verdadeiro Itachi. Esse, apenas sua mãe Mikoto conhecia uma faceta e, mesmo assim, não o suficiente quanto seu filho deixava transparecer. Itachi, ainda que, amasse seus pais, seu irmão e seus poucos amigos, sentia-se o mais solitário de todos os homens. No fundo, ele odiava ser um Uchiha.

Odiava que as pessoas o vissem apenas dessa forma: um gênio que carregava o sobrenome Uchiha. E por mais mulherengo que fosse, ele desejava de todo coração amar apenas uma garota que também o amasse de verdade não pelo seu sobrenome e toda popularidade que acarretava, mas como ele era, um homem que sonhava como todo mundo e que apreciava as coisas simples da vida. Ele queria ser reconhecido somente como Itachi e não como Uchiha. Por isso, nunca se envolvia a sério com nenhuma mulher. Sabia que todas se apaixonavam por ele mais por causa do status, popularidade e imagem que criavam dele do que pela pessoa real que era.

Outra particularidade a respeito do moreno é que por mais eficiente e metódico que fosse como ninja e líder na ANBU, ele não gostava de verdade dessa profissão. Desde pequeno, ele acalentava o sonho de ser professor na academia ninja. Como adorava adquirir conhecimentos, gostava de compartilhar tudo que aprendia com outras pessoas.

Desde que entrou na escola no primeiro ano do primário, Itachi já sabia da sua vocação: como ele aprendia as coisas com muita facilidade e rapidez e superava as expectativas dos professores, muitos dos seus colegas que tinham dificuldade em alguma matéria, solicitavam sua ajuda e ele lhes explicava e ensinava com prazer. E quando via que todos conseguiam se desenvolver graças à sua colaboração, sentia-se intimamente satisfeito mesmo que esses colegas nem se lembrassem de lhe agradecer.

Um dia, disse ao pai que queria ser professor, mas este simplesmente lhe falou que não dissesse besteiras, que era uma criança e não sabia ainda o que era melhor para si. No entanto, Itachi não desistiu de seu sonho. Logo que cresceu e se formou chunnin pela academia aos 18 anos, inscreveu-se no exame de seleção de novos instrutores da escola. Seu pai, porém, fez valer a sua vontade: seu filho um reles professor? Nunca! Ambicionava para Itachi cargos maiores: queria que o filho se destacasse na ANBU, assim teria muitas chances de se tornar um dos conselheiros do Hokage (afinal, estes já estavam bem velhos) e quem sabe (por que não?) dividir o título de Hokage com Minato, o que não seria incomum, já que este assumira o cargo ainda com o Terceiro Hokage vivo há alguns anos atrás. Fugaku também esperava que Itachi assumisse o controle do clã no seu lugar e casasse com uma moça de família integrante do clã. Dizia-lhe:

- Aproveite bastante a vida de solteiro, meu filho! Mas daqui a alguns anos, terá que se casar com uma moça adequada do nosso meio e com ela dar continuidade à nossa linhagem.

Itachi concordava calado com todas essas imposições do pai. Não o temia, mas o amava e o respeitava demais para fazer qualquer coisa que o magoasse. Como a vida era irônica! Sasuke o invejava, mas era ele que tinha motivos para invejar a sorte do irmão caçula. Este, por não ser o primogênito, não era tão pressionado pelo pai. Até poderia se casar com uma moça de outro clã ou mesmo sem clã. Se Sasuke soubesse quanto Itachi o invejava por isso, talvez não houvesse mais rivalidade entre eles e poderiam até ter uma relação mais harmoniosa.

Assim, ia Itachi levando a sua vida tentando se conformar com o que ele era, ou melhor, com o que esperavam dele, quando no meio de uma noite, ao voltar de mais uma missão da ANBU, ele ouviu ruídos de tilintar de metal perto da cachoeira onde cortava caminho. Aproximou-se com cuidado entre as árvores e a viu. Viu a garota que para ele lhe pareceu uma das mais lindas que já tinha conhecido: Haruno Sakura.

Em seu vestido rosa, a jovem parecia exausta e desesperada tentando inutilmente acertar sua kunai numa árvore. Itachi pensou em ir embora discretamente sem ser percebido ou ela pensaria que a estava espionando, porém, alguma coisa o fez ficar ali a observando. Não era só a beleza dela que lhe chamava a atenção, mas a vontade e o desespero de treinar incansavelmente àquela hora. "Deve ser estudante da academia", pensou.

Quando finalmente Sakura parou e declarou que ia desistir de ser ninja, ele, por impulso, apareceu diante dela e se apresentou. Achou engraçado o modo confuso e assustado como ela o olhava. Havia no olhar dela uma paixão que o fez estremecer por dentro. Dissera a ela que um shinobi nunca desistia. Mas e ele? Não estava desistindo de seu sonho de ser professor? Por isso, quando se ofereceu para treiná-la, ele viu uma oportunidade de realizar seu ideal, mesmo indiretamente. No primeiro dia de treinamento, teve medo de que ela não aparecesse, mas ficou aliviado quando a garota surgiu; daí começou a treiná-la.

Nos primeiros dias de treinamento, Sakura custou a aceitar a maneira rigorosa de ensinar dele, entretanto, o moreno a estimulava e não a deixava desistir. Por fim, a jovem entrara no ritmo e ele ficou satisfeito. A garota era mais esforçada e persistente do que o Uchiha julgara e aprendia com facilidade tudo o que ele passava. Quando ela lhe contou que fora bem nas provas tirando a média, embora o rapaz lhe dissesse para se esforçar mais e não se dar por satisfeita, ficou orgulhoso e feliz por sua discípula. Haruno havia se desenvolvido em três semanas o que um estudante comum conseguia em três meses. Isso porque apesar de seu jeito duro, Itachi inspirava confiança nela.

Contudo, o Uchiha estava travando uma luta interior da qual Sakura nem se dava conta: ele estava se apaixonando cada vez mais por ela como nunca esteve por ninguém. Nos primeiros dois fins de semana que começou a treiná-la, o moreno conseguiu resistir à atração que a garota exercia sobre ele. Porém, à medida que se encontravam, Itachi se deu conta da armadilha na qual caiu: não conseguia parar de pensar em Sakura um minuto que fosse. Desejava-a não só com o corpo, mas de toda alma e coração.

Quando treinavam taijutsu, muitas vezes, encostava no corpo dela e sentia a leve fragância de sua pele e cabelos; daí fazia um esforço supremo para não agarrá-la e beijá-la, procurando concentrar os pensamentos no treinamento. Itachi, nas raras vezes que dormia em casa, acordava no meio da noite louco de desejo e amor pensando na rosada, no seu sorriso, na sua boca, nos seus olhos, na sua inocência e não se aguentava: pegava o seu órgão e se masturbava. Ou quando passava a noite com alguma mulher, tocava nela pensando em Sakura e a fazia gemer, contorcer-se de prazer, gritando seu nome e ele imaginava que era sua amada chegando ao clímax.

Haruno não sabia, mas não raro, logo que saía das aulas, Itachi estava por perto escondido a esperando para vê-la nem que fosse por breves instantes. E morria de ciúmes vendo-a conversar alegremente com seus colegas Naruto, Lee e, às vezes, Gaara e Sai. E também via os olhares cobiçosos dos outros rapazes sobre a rosada. Saía de lá sofrendo calado os seus sentimentos.

Quando a conheceu, não quis dizer o seu nome porque não queria que ela o visse como as outras pessoas: um sobrenome e não uma pessoa. Não que isso fizesse alguma diferença naquele primeiro momento; ele não pretendia ter nenhum envolvimento com aquela garota, apenas treiná-la, mas o incomodava ver aquele olhar de deslumbramento que ele via nos olhos dos outros como se ele fosse alguém de outro mundo. Queria e não queria dizer o seu nome, mas adiava esse momento. O dela, ele soube logo no primeiro dia de treinamento, pois lhe perguntou. Adorava dizer o primeiro nome dela: _Sakura. _Era nome de flor. Ela era como uma flor: bonita, frágil, delicada, perfumada, natural.

Itachi colocava-se numa posição o mais distante possível para manter a relação aluno-professor sem querer se aproveitar dela, porém, mesmo não querendo ele se encantava mais e mais pela jovem. Itachi estava apaixonado, porém, não era cego. Percebeu que Sakura não sentia o mesmo. Até notou que ela sentia uma atração por ele, mas percebia uma certa resistência e cuidado da garota com relação a ele. Suspeitava que ela já gostava de alguém e esse pensamento, ao mesmo tempo que lhe aliviava – não queria se aproveitar dela e iludi-la –, também lhe entristecia.

Nunca se permitia um momento de intimidade com ela, nem mesmo na hora do lanche; afastava-se para deixá-la à vontade. Porém, naquela tarde de sábado em que lhe ensinara a caminhar sobre as águas, vendo-a descansar ali mesmo do treino, não resistiu a tentação de se aproximar.

Ela estava linda e tão inocente sentada naquele gramado com os olhos fechados curtindo a paisagem! E também sedutora e sensual, principalmente com a nova roupa que se colava em seu corpo por estar molhada pelas vezes em que a kunoichi caiu dentro das águas tentando se manter sobre elas. A roupa dava uma visão melhor dos contornos de seus seios e bunda. Itachi sentiu o sangue ferver e descer até seu órgão, mas controlou-se e sentou-se ao lado de Sakura. Ao ouvir sua confissão de que gostava de alguém, ele bancara o indiferente, mas ficou muito desapontado em confirmar suas suspeitas. Ele queria (e pro inferno com as convenções, seu clã e o bom senso) que Sakura o amasse. Ele queria ali mesmo tomá-la nos braços e beijá-la. Contudo, antes que fizesse qualquer besteira, levantou-se para ir embora e quando ela insistiu em saber seu nome, ele lhe disse sem esperar para ver sua reação.

-0-

- Pôxa, Sakura! Que coincidência! Você logo treinar com o irmão do Sasuke-kun sem saber? - comentou uma espantada Hinata.

- Pois é - respondeu Sakura

- Quem sabe é um sinal?

- Sinal?

- É. Olha, eu não acredito em coincidências, então pode ser um sinal de que o Sasuke e você vão ficar juntos. Já pensou?

- Será? - perguntou uma Sakura reflexiva

Desde que soubera que o seu sensei oculto não era ninguém menos que o gênio do clã Uchiha, Sakura estava intrigada. Por que alguém como ele tão genial e popular perdia tempo a treinando? O que realmente queria?

Todavia, o que mais lhe inquietava era lembrar do olhar de Itachi sobre ela a última vez em que treinaram. Um olhar de intenso desejo. Desejo por ela. "Devo estar imaginando coisas", pensava para afastar esse pensamento. Mas e aquele sorriso? Desde que treinavam, ele sempre se mantinha sério. Aquele foi o primeiro sorriso que ela via em seu rosto. Era tão encantador que a perturbava! Não conseguiu tirar Itachi da cabeça o fim de semana todo.

No domingo, não treinaram porque o moreno avisou durante o treino de sábado que teria uma missão especial no próximo dia. E quando veio o domingo, sentiu certa tristeza por saber que não o encontraria. Não que antes não pensasse em Itachi; desde que o conhecera sentia-se atraída por ele. Porém, como estivesse com a mente voltada para seu treinamento, não permitia que sua mente ficasse presa ao Uchiha por muito tempo. No entanto, agora era diferente, as coisas estavam tomando um rumo que a inquietavam.

Com relação ao fato de Itachi ser um Uchiha, isso também não mudava em nada a sua opinião formada sobre ele. Não o considerava um tipo superior ou arrogante por causa disso. Estava surpresa com a revelação de sua identidade, as circunstâncias que os aproximaram e intrigada pelos motivos do moço em ajudá-la, mas continuava achando-o um ótimo professor e uma pessoa de caráter que lhe inspirava confiança.

Embora tenha confessado para Itachi que gostava de alguém, não lhe contou que era seu irmão mais novo por pouco. E nem contaria. Para quê? Não queria que Itachi pensasse que ela queria usá-lo como trampolim para chegar até seu amado.

E quanto a Sasuke? O que pensaria se soubesse que seu irmão a treinava? Ela nunca se interessou por ele por causa do clã, mas por notar no rapaz algo que o tornava semelhante a ela: a necessidade de reconhecimento. Sakura sentia que por trás de toda a aparente arrogância do Uchiha caçula, havia uma pessoa carente e necessitada de reconhecimento de suas qualidades e força. E agora suspeitava que isso era devido ao irmão mais velho ser considerado o mais genial e forte do clã e da família. De certa forma, Sasuke e ela eram iguais, ambos querendo reconhecimento.

-0-

Como Sakura esperava, chegou o dia da aula de Ninjutsu onde os alunos aprenderiam a concentrar o chakra nos pés para andarem sobre as águas.

A aula foi às margens de um lago próximo da escola. Assim que a professora demonstrou a técnica, pediu um voluntário e Sakura se ofereceu para o espanto de todos, afinal, ela sempre ficava por último. Sob os olhares atentos de todos, a rosada ignorou a ansiedade, seus colegas e até Sasuke, relaxou a mente e concentrou a energia necessária nos pés. E com confiança andou sobre o lago de uma extremidade a outra indo e voltando. Quando concluiu, foi alvo das palmas de todos a começar da própria professora. Naruto e Lee animavam a turma:

- Viva a Sakura-chan! Ela é demais!

Hinata sorria pelo sucesso da amiga. Então a professora comentou:

- Muito bem, Sakura! Incrível! Eu não esperava que algum aluno hoje fosse se sair tão bem logo de primeira. Você maneja muito bem o controle do seu chakra.

De repente, uma Karin muito despeitada se adiantou:

- Grande coisa! Se essa fracassada consegue, até eu.

Nisso, se fez um silêncio geral. A ruiva concentrou chakra nos pés e começou a dar os primeiros passos. Não tinha dado cinco passos e já ia dizer "Viram?', quando, de súbito, caiu dentro do lago se molhando toda. Foi uma gargalhada geral! A professora comentou:

- Muito bem, Karin! Você começou a pegar o princípio dessa técnica, mas da próxima vez, concentre a mente mais em você e não nos outros.

A risada do pessoal só aumentava. Karin saiu do lago e da aula bufando de ódio sob os protestos da professora. Enquanto todos riam, Sakura olhou para o lado e viu Sasuke olhando-a com desejo e admiração. A garota desviou o olhar rapidamente corando de prazer e pensava:

- É o olhar do Sasuke-kun que eu busco. É ele quem eu amo.

-0-

**Então, minha gente! O Ita-kun é ou não é um estouro? Me mandem reviews!**


	7. Entre dois irmãos

**Gente, neste capítulo as coisas começam a esquentar! Delirem de paixão!**

**-0-**

A semana voou para Sakura e muitas outras surpresas aconteceram.

Uma delas foi que, no mesmo dia da aula de Ninjutsu em que Sakura impressionou a todos, Ino se aproximou dela durante o intervalo de aulas no pátio e pediu-lhe desculpas sinceras por todos aqueles anos que havia feito gozações sobre o seu desempenho como ninja; que depois da derrota sofrida na prova, isto lhe serviu para mostrar que estava tão orgulhosa de suas habilidades como ninja que não se preocupou em se desenvolver mais. E assim, selou-se entre ela, Sakura e também Hinata uma grande amizade, e dali a pouco, Ino já estava integrada ao grupo de amigos da rosada.

Sakura percebeu que, finalmente, durante todo aquele tempo, seu número de amizades havia crescido. Além de Hinata que era sua melhor amiga desde o primário e Rock Lee desde o primeiro ano colegial, havia Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, Gaara e recentemente, Juugo, Tenten e Ino.

A garota ficou feliz e pensou que aquele ano estava sendo o melhor ano de sua vida. E se ela pensava que as coisas boas da vida paravam aí, se surpreendeu mais ainda.

No dia seguinte, como havia feito amizade com Juugo, estavam conversando sobre a questão ambiental no mundo ninja da qual ele se preocupava bastante, quando Sasuke se aproximou de ambos. Cumprimentou o amigo e também a Sakura lhe dirigindo um olhar penetrante e um sorriso. A moça ficou perplexa com essa aproximação e mal conseguiu responder ao cumprimento do Uchiha, dando um sorriso tímido. Sasuke entrou na conversa e, embora o assunto não lhe interessasse, deu sua opinião. Os três conversaram sobre outras coisas referentes à escola e à vila, ou melhor, Sasuke é quem monopolizou a conversa com Sakura sem que esta se desse conta. Juugo percebendo a intenção do amigo pediu licença e disse que tinha que ir à biblioteca, deixando-os sozinhos.

Sakura ficou nervosa. E agora? Sobre o que falaria com o gato? Mas Sasuke sabia como conduzir as coisas e dali a pouco estavam conversando sobre suas preferências musicais, culturais, programas, etc. Tanto um como o outro ficaram surpresos em descobrirem gostos em comum. Em dado momento, Sasuke disse:

- Você progrediu muito como ninja neste ano. Estou muito impressionado. Você tem treinado fora daqui?

Sakura que não queria revelar sobre Itachi, respondeu:

- S-s-sim. Eu tenho me dedicado bastante fora daqui. Pra falar a verdade, um ... uma amiga tem me ajudado a treinar.

- Então ou ela deve ser uma grande ninja e professora ou você que na verdade sempre foi uma grande ninja e aluna.

- Que isso, Sasuke-kun!

- Sério. E não só uma grande ninja como uma linda garota.

E olhou bem fundo nos olhos de Sakura com bastante intensidade. Esta enrubesceu.

- Bom, é melhor entrarmos, pois já deu o sinal – ele continuou - Senão daqui a pouco a diretora causa um tremor aqui mesmo só com o som de sua voz.

E deram boas gargalhadas. Sakura nunca se sentiu tão à vontade assim com Sasuke. Depois disso, não tiveram outra conversa desse tipo durante a semana, porém, Sasuke sempre passava perto de Sakura e a cumprimentava dando o seu melhor sorriso. Seus amigos perceberam, mas cada qual expressou uma reação diferente: Hinata ficou feliz pela amiga e deu a maior força; Lee, mordido de ciúmes, advertiu Sakura para tomar cuidado; Naruto também fez o mesmo, pois não ia com a cara do Uchiha e conhecia a sua fama de conquistador; os outros preferiram não se meter. Contudo, Sakura não quis ouvir opiniões contrárias ao seu desejo. Estava decidida: se Sasuke quisesse, ela não pensaria duas vezes e sairia com ele.

Por outro lado, embora aguardasse ansiosa por um convite de Sasuke, Sakura também estava apreensiva com o próximo treino com Itachi no sábado. Por mais que tentasse, o olhar e o sorriso do jounnin não lhe saíam da cabeça. Assim, foi ansiosa treinar no sábado no mesmo horário.

Logo que Itachi chegou, Sakura começou a sentir seu corpo tremer, principalmente, quando ele lhe tocava na aula de taijutsu. Itachi percebeu com satisfação o efeito que estava causando na moça, entretanto, conteve-se e fingiu ignorar. No intervalo para o lanche, a rosada finalmente lhe perguntou:

- Itachi, quer dizer, sensei...

- Pode me chamar de Itachi, eu prefiro.

- Tá...er... por que você não me disse seu nome logo que nos conhecemos? E por que você faz tanta questão de me treinar já que você é um grande ninja de Konoha e um gênio do clã Uchiha?

Itachi não respondeu de imediato. Aproximou-se dela, sentou-se no gramado ao seu lado e lhe disse:

- Bem, sobre a primeira pergunta, é que eu não queria que você tivesse essa imagem de mim, do "grande gênio Uchiha". Sou apenas uma pessoa como qualquer outra, Sakura. Não um deus.

Sakura estremeceu. Ele estava muito próximo dela como nunca esteve antes.

- E sobre a segunda pergunta... - continuou ele - Eu sempre quis passar o que sei para as pessoas.

Então Itachi sem saber porque contou tudo à Sakura: o peso de ser o primogênito do líder do clã, o peso de carregar o sobrenome Uchiha, seu sonho de ser professor, a necessidade de que o reconhecessem como alguém comum.

"Meu Deus, ele no fundo é igual a mim", pensou Sakura. Itachi lhe falou sobre as suas mais íntimas particularidades como nunca havia feito antes com ninguém e ficou satisfeito em ver que Haruno o escutava atentamente. Era uma qualidade que ele percebeu e apreciava nela: o dom de ouvir e compreender os outros. Ele só omitiu, é claro, sua paixão pela discípula. Todavia, ao mesmo tempo, olhava-a fundo nos olhos para que percebesse seus sentimentos. A jovem apesar do calor que sentia envolvida por esses olhares, estava à vontade pela primeira vez em conversar com o Uchiha. Também ela lhe falou sobre sua infância, sua família, o sofrimento pelo qual passou na escola por não ser de um clã e de seus amigos; evitou falar de sua paixão secreta, coisa que Itachi percebeu e respeitou.

Quando se deram conta, o tempo do intervalo já havia extrapolado e então voltaram ao treino.

No final do dia, Itachi a convidou para tomar um sorvete; ela hesitou, porém, como ele insistisse que seria rápido, ela aceitou e foram num lugar pouco frequentado, mas tranquilo e ali conversaram sobre seus gostos. Sakura notou que tinha mais coisas em comum com Itachi do que com Sasuke, entretanto, não quis pensar nisso.

Depois, se despediram com um cumprimento de mão e Itachi segurou fortemente a mão dela demorando a soltar enquanto a olhava com mais intensidade e sorria. Sakura fingiu não perceber esse gesto, nem o olhar e o sorriso, mas por dentro seu coração começou a bater descompassado. "Ah, meu Deus!", pensava ela e voltou para casa muito confusa com seus sentimentos.

À noite, sozinha em seu quarto, Sakura se lembrava de todos os detalhes do dia e recusava-se a aceitar as evidências de que o Uchiha estivesse apaixonado por ela. "Não, ele só está querendo ser mais gentil e amigável comigo. Ele é um gênio de Konoha, o maior ninja, nunca se interessaria por mim". Contudo, lembrava-se de como ele agia como uma pessoa comum quando estava com ela; ora, ele era uma pessoa comum, só que mais talentoso e popular do que qualquer outro. Lembrava-se também das confidências trocadas e o sentia mais próximo de si do que qualquer outra pessoa. "Droga, por que ele não me sai da cabeça? Eu amo a Sasuke-kun, eu quero é o Sasuke", tentava convencer a si própria.

Quanto a Itachi, ele resolveu não mais lutar contra seus sentimentos pela rosada e decidiu conquistar seu amor. No entanto, não queria forçar a barra, por isso, preferiu ir por uma abordagem mais sutil para não assustar a garota. Tudo o que ele menos queria era afastar Haruno de si por causa de uma ansiedade feroz. E ele estava realmente ansioso e impaciente para ter Sakura em seus braços, mas graças ao fato de ser ninja, conseguia dominar suas emoções. Isso porque um shinobi deveria ter controle absoluto de suas emoções e sentimentos.

-0-

O domingo foi um verdadeiro suplício para ambos. Itachi anunciou que ensinaria Sakura a jogar várias kunais ao mesmo tempo em vários alvos e ainda por cima de um salto de ponta cabeça com os olhos fechados e rodopiando pelo ar.

- Queeeeeeeeee? - berrou a garota

- É muito simples - disse o homem contendo o riso pela expressão de espanto de Sakura - Basta você me observar que saberá como fazer.

Itachi deu um salto, rodopiou de ponta cabeça com os olhos fechados, jogou umas dez kunais em dez alvos preparados por ele e acertou todos. A garota ficou fascinada e assombrada.

- Viu? É só isso – disse ele depois que terminou

- Você deve estar brincando comigo, não está? Não espera que eu consiga chegar ao seu nível e ainda por cima hoje.

- De você espero o melhor, Sakura-chan.

Sakura se arrepiou toda ao ouvi-lo chamá-la assim tão intimamente e o tom de confiança com que ele falou. Itachi continuou:

- É aquilo que eu te disse antes. Você deve sentir como se as kunais fossem parte de você. Isso você já sabe, pois consegue acertar pelo menos duas kunais em diferentes alvos sem pestanejar. Agora, além de sentir um maior número delas como parte de si, deverá também sentir o ambiente ao redor e você como um só. Daí saberá a hora de lançar as armas. Bom, vamos treinar primeiro o salto. Depois você vai pegar as kunais. Certo?

- Ssss-sim, Itachi.

- É melhor você treinar esse salto na água, pois ela pode amortecer a queda das primeiras vezes que você tentar e não conseguir.

E assim foi. Sakura saltou várias vezes em cima da água e caiu tantas outras, molhando-se toda. Até que, por fim, conseguiu pegar o jeito do salto. Itachi se deu por satisfeito e disse:

- Muito bem! Agora você vai treinar esse salto lançando as kunais nesses dez alvos. Mas pode fazer isso por enquanto com os olhos abertos.

Dito e feito. Sakura conseguiu depois de várias tentativas lançar as dez kunais, mas por mais que tentasse conseguia acertar apenas três. Teve uma hora, que uma das kunais lançadas foi em direção a Itachi passando de raspão na parte esquerda do seu peitoral. Ele deu um leve gemido e Haruno, desesperada, correu para acudi-lo. O moreno a tranqüilizou:

- Não se preocupe! Foi só um arranhão.

Imediatamente, tirou a blusa para verificar e cuidar do arranhão. Sakura perdeu o ar e a fala e começou a suar olhando o peitoral nu de Itachi, seus músculos bem definidos, sua barriga sarada. "Ah, meu Deus! Ah, meu Deus!" Itachi notou o nervosismo da garota e perguntou com a maior naturalidade:

- Algum problema, Sakura?

- Problema? Nnnn-não, nenhum, er... por quê?

- É que você está me parecendo nervosa.

- Eu? Não, quer dizer, sim... só estou preocupada com o seu arranhão. Me desculpe, Itachi. Fui uma desastrada. Não é nada grave mesmo?

- Não. Pode ficar tranqüila e não precisa se desculpar. Acontece. Bem... vamos voltar ao treino?

- Sss-sim! Claro! – disse Sakura tentando parecer mais natural.

Itachi voltou a vestir a blusa para alívio de Sakura. Então a garota voltou a se concentrar e jogou as kunais com bastante cuidado. Na metade do dia, a garota já estava conseguindo acertar sete kunais. Então, o moreno disse para darem uma parada para o lanche, porém, Sakura insistiu em mais um salto, no que ele concordou. Contudo, a garota entusiasmada deu um impulso tão forte que saltou para fora d'água, perdeu o equilíbrio e ia cair de ponta cabeça na margem quando o Uchiha com toda a sua força e agilidade, saltou e a pegou nos braços.

- Você enlouqueceu, hein? Quer morrer? – gritou ele bastante zangado e preocupado – Precisa manter a mente calma e ir com cuidado.

- Des-desculpe – disse Sakura assustada

Súbito, a rosada se deu conta que estava envolvida pelos braços do rapaz sendo carregada por ele. E que seu corpo estava de encontro ao peito dele e suas cabeças bastante próximas. Ela sentiu o coração dele batendo forte e sua respiração ofegar. Finalmente, ela se deu conta da paixão do rapaz ao ver os seus olhos. Neles se refletiam vários sentimentos: zanga, preocupação, ternura, desejo. Sakura se sentiu envolvida por aqueles olhos e mordeu os lábios. Isso foi suficiente para Itachi se sentir impelido a aproximar lentamente os seus lábios dos dela. Entretanto, a jovem ao se dar conta do que o moço pretendia, lhe veio à mente a imagem de Sasuke e, imediatamente, com a voz trêmula, pediu:

- Por favor, Itachi. Ppp-ode me colocar no chão. Eu...eu estou bem!

Por um segundo, Sakura pensou que ele fosse se recusar, mas Itachi viu o medo refletido nos olhos da garota e sentiu que ainda não era a hora certa. Então a colocou gentilmente no chão, afastou-se e disse com a voz controlada:

- Bom, espero que você tenha aprendido a lição e tome mais cuidado da próxima vez. Vamos parar agora para o lanche.

O jounnin se afastou e ficou encostado numa árvore, pois não queria intimidá-la. Sakura, por sua vez, sentou-se no gramado ainda perturbada e confusa, com mil pensamentos que lhe passavam pela cabeça. Ficou aliviada por Itachi ter se afastado, assim poderia pensar, embora só de sentir sua presença, ela se inquietava.

"Meu Deus, ele quase me beijou!" "Ele gosta de mim". Sakura nunca havia beijado. Ela sempre imaginou que seu primeiro beijo fosse ser com Sasuke e aguardava ansiosa esse momento. Quando viu que Itachi pretendia beijá-la, o medo se apossou dela, pois era como se o seu sonho fosse ser roubado naquele momento e ela perdesse Sasuke que justo agora estava se interessando. Ao mesmo tempo, ela estava desapontada por Itachi não ter lhe roubado o seu primeiro beijo mesmo ela tendo pedido que a pusesse no chão. Aquele olhar intenso, o amor que lera naqueles olhos, aquele peito másculo, a boca dele. Uf! Sakura estava uma pilha de nervos e confusão que nem tocou no seu lanche e nem percebeu o tempo passar até ouvir a voz de Itachi que a assustou:

- Sakura, vamos voltar ao seu treino.

- Sim!

- Você ainda não lanchou?

- Eu... não estou com fome.

- Não, senhora. Não quero você passando mal. Trate de comer agora!

Ele falou com voz autoritária, mas havia um tom de preocupação e carinho em suas palavras que fez o coração da garota bater acelerado enquanto ela pensava "Ele realmente gosta de mim. Como eu não percebi isso antes?" E comeu devagar o seu lanche enquanto o olhar do moço a observava entre divertido e ansioso. "Acho que eu estou conseguindo perturbá-la". Assim que a rosada terminou, voltaram a treinar. No fim do dia, Sakura já conseguia acertar os dez alvos com as dez kunais ainda com os olhos abertos. Itachi deu por encerrado o treinamento e disse que ela estava progredindo.

- Você acha mesmo? – perguntou a jovem ansiosa

- Sim, você já está mais da metade do caminho. Eu esperava que você progredisse, mas nem tanto.

E lhe deu o seu maior sorriso que fez a garota se inquietar outra vez. Itachi convidou Sakura novamente para tomarem um sorvete no mesmo local de antes. No entanto, dessa vez, a jovem disse:

- Hoje não, Itachi. Têm... têm umas coisas que eu preciso pensar.

Itachi compreendeu o sentido oculto por trás dessas palavras e não insistiu. Sakura precisava de tempo e ele estava disposto a dar o tempo que ela precisasse para organizar seus sentimentos. Não importava o quanto ele a quisesse, tinha que esperar.

E foi assim que se despediram naquele domingo.

-0-

A semana que se seguiu foi extremante penosa e emocionante para Sakura ao mesmo tempo. Sasuke não parava de olhá-la e de demonstrar o seu interesse fazendo seu coração acelerar; Itachi não lhe saía da cabeça. Quanto ao primeiro ela rezava para que ele a convidasse para sair o quanto antes; quanto ao segundo, ela se recusava a aceitar que estava se apaixonando. Itachi não era homem para ela! Sabia de sua fama de conquistador, se bem que Sasuke não ficasse atrás. Porém, ela sabia que Itachi por ser o primogênito do chefe do clã não poderia se envolver a sério com ninguém fora do clã, pois herdaria a liderança do mesmo; ele não dissera isso, mas ela sabia que isso era uma lei nos clãs de elite como o Uchiha e o Hyuuga, se bem que mesmo o clã de sua amiga Hinata ainda era mais flexível a esse respeito. Sakura não queria causar transtornos na vida de Itachi e nem mesmo em sua vida.

Numa quinta-feira, a rosada se encontrava na biblioteca, pois não estava querendo conversa com ninguém, quando sentiu alguém sentar-se do seu lado. Virou-se e para sua surpresa era Sasuke.

- Oi, Sasuke!

- Oi, linda!

Sakura se espantou com a familiaridade com a qual ele lhe dirigiu este elogio e perguntou:

- E aí, como você está?

- Melhor agora porque te encontrei.

- Ah, Sasuke! Por favor, fala sério!

- Eu estou falando sério.

E a fitou com seus olhos penetrantes. Sakura corou sem saber o que dizer e Sasuke aproveitou e lhe perguntou:

- Sakura, o que você vai fazer nesta sexta?

Surpresa com a pergunta, Sakura disse:

- Eu? Nada.

-Vai sim. Vai sair comigo.

A garota se surpreendeu e se impressionou pela maneira confiante como o rapaz lhe falava. Ele não lhe perguntou se ela queria sair com ele, simplesmente, afirmou como certo que iam sair. Mas Sakura se viu respondendo:

- Sim!

- Ótimo! Amanhã combinamos os detalhes. Vou indo – disse dando um beijo no rosto da rosada que estremeceu.

- Meu deus! E agora? – perguntou-se Sakura depois que o moço saiu.

-0-

- E agora, Sakura? O que você vai fazer? – perguntou Hinata

- Boa pergunta, amiga.

- Você pretende mesmo sair com ele?

- E por que não? Afinal, eu sempre quis isso.

- Mas...e o Itachi?

Sakura contara tudo a Hinata, pois era a única pessoa que compartilhava dessa parte de sua vida. A Hyuuga torcia pela felicidade da amiga. Queria que ela vivesse um amor verdadeiro assim como ela estava vivendo com Naruto. Hinata nunca dissera à amiga com medo de magoá-la, mas na verdade não gostava de Sasuke e do jeito como ele tratava as garotas com quem saía. Assim, intimamente torcia para que sua amiga desse uma chance a Itachi, pois pelo que ela pôde notar, ele valorizava Sakura mais como pessoa do que como shinobi habilidosa que ela se tornara, ao contrário de Sasuke. Entretanto, resolveu não dar sua opinião a esse respeito, porque sua amiga ficaria mais confusa ainda; a decisão cabia unicamente à rosada. Por fim, Sakura disse:

- Entre Itachi e eu não pode haver mais nada além de uma relação de professor e aluna; no máximo, uma amizade. Ele é um homem impossível para mim.

Hinata só balançou a cabeça concordando.

- E depois eu sempre quis foi o Sasuke e não é agora que vou desistir do meu sonho quando estou muito próxima de realizá-lo.

- Mas e a Ino, amiga? Será que ela não vai ficar magoada? Afinal, ela teve um caso com o Sasuke e gostava muito dele.

- Eu pensei nisso. Pedi pra ela me esperar no final da saída. Vou conversar com ela.

E assim foi. Para a surpresa da rosada, que temia uma reação negativa da loira e um possível afastamento logo agora que se entendiam, Ino garantiu que não se importava mais com Sasuke. Contou-lhe até que estava fascinada por Gaara. Mas aconselhou Sakura, pela experiência que teve, para ir com cuidado com o jovem.

- Uma vez que ele consegue o que quer, – dizia ela – ele logo se cansa e parte pra outra.

Sakura não gostou muito de ouvir isso, mas ao mesmo tempo ficou aliviada de ver que Ino não lhe reprovava. E pensava que com ela, Sasuke havia de se apaixonar.

-0-

Chegou o tão aguardado dia. Era sexta-feira à noite e Sakura já se encontrava pronta. Estava linda num vestido tomara que caia verde que se ajustava perfeitamente em seu corpo e cujo comprimento chegava até os joelhos, deixando a mostra suas belas pernas. Mas sentia-se estranha por dentro. Sentia-se culpada como se estivesse traindo Itachi. Ora bolas! Que besteira! Não lhe devia explicações. Não tinha culpa se ele estava apaixonado por ela. Não lhe pedira isso. E tampouco que a treinasse. Ele que se ofereceu. Além disso, nunca lhe escondeu que gostava de outra pessoa, só não lhe disse que era justo seu irmão mais novo. Contudo, a rosada não tirava o moreno da cabeça. Então Sakura deu um suspiro e procurou concentrar sua mente em Sasuke. E foi com essa disposição de espírito que se encontrou com ele num restaurante bem freqüentado e chique que havia na vila.

Quando Sasuke a viu, não pôde deixar de emitir um assobio:

- Puxa! Isso tudo é pra mim? Está linda, Sakura!

- Obrigada, Sasuke-kun.

Ele também estava lindo! Vestia uma calça social preta e uma camisa branca bem alinhada; calçava sapatos pretos de marca das mais caras. Os dois sentaram numa mesa que o Uchiha havia reservado. Sasuke estava bem disposto e falava sobre variadas coisas; Sakura embora o escutasse atentamente, não conseguia ficar à vontade. Para ela, tudo aquilo era estranho! O que estava fazendo ali? Não era o local, mas sim a pessoa à sua frente. Ela agora via seu "grande amor" sob outra perspectiva. Ele era um exibido! O que mais falava era sobre si e suas proezas. É verdade que tinham vários gostos em comum, porém, a personalidade do rapaz não combinava com a dela. Tão diferente de Itachi! Ele era genial, mas não se gabava disso. Ele era simples e tranqüilo; estava sempre atento em tudo o que dizia respeito a ela tanto quanto professor como pessoa. Em dado momento, Sasuke notou o silêncio da moça e lhe perguntou se estava bem ao que ela respondeu que sim, só não era de falar muito.

- Que bom! Detesto mulher que fala demais! – disse o rapaz e colocou sua mão sobre a dela.

Sakura com muito jeito retirou sua mão. Sasuke percebeu, mas fingiu que não. Depois de algum tempo, os dois foram embora. O Uchiha levou a rosada até sua casa. Na hora da despedida, o rapaz pegou no rosto de Sakura e quis beijá-la, entretanto, esta desviou o rosto:

- Desculpe, Sasuke. Não estou pronta.

- Tudo bem! – disse o moço escondendo sua irritação – Temos todo o tempo do mundo. Vamos nos encontrar amanhã?

- Amanhã não posso. Minha família e eu temos um casamento pra irmos.

Era verdade. Era o casamento de uma amiga da família. Todavia, em outras circunstâncias Sakura teria mandado para o inferno esse casamento e saído com o Uchiha. Só que agora tudo o que ela menos queria era rever o rapaz. Como a vida dava voltas!

Sasuke estava possesso. Quem aquela garota pensava que era? Porém, conteve-se e disse:

- Bom, então nos vemos na escola.

E saiu. Sakura ficou aliviada e entrou para sua casa. Assim, que sentou em sua cama, ela concluiu:

- Meu Deus! Eu quero é o Itachi! Estou apaixonada por ele. Eu preciso falar com ele.

-0-

No dia seguinte, sábado pela manhã, Sakura foi imediatamente à cachoeira para o treino. Precisava falar com Itachi. Contar-lhe tudo sobre Sasuke. E dizer que era a ele, Itachi, a quem ela amava.

Sakura chegou, porém, como estava ansiosa, chegou meia hora antes do combinado. Assim os minutos pareciam se prolongar e era uma agonia para ela. Meu Deus, e se ele não viesse? E se já soubesse do seu encontro com Sasuke? O que pensaria dela? Sabia que os dois não se davam bem mais por causa de Sasuke e certamente não deviam trocar confidências. Mas e se por ironia do destino Sasuke tivesse lhe falado por acaso, tivesse dito seu nome? Itachi certamente pensaria o pior dela. Não suportaria se nunca mais o visse.

Estava tão absorta nesses pensamentos que não percebeu o jounnin ao seu lado. Tomou um susto, mas ficou muito feliz de o ver, porém, a expressão fria com que ele a olhou e o tom de voz seco com que se expressou esfriou seu ânimo:

- Vamos treinar.

"Ele sabe", concluiu a rosada. Continuaram o treinamento do salto de ponta cabeça lançando kunais. Só que Sakura não conseguia se concentrar. Seu desempenho estava pior do que da última vez: ela mal conseguia acertar uma kunai. Em dado momento, Itachi irritado lhe disse:

- Onde está sua cabeça, Sakura?

"Em você", pensou ela. A rosada continuou, mas não saía do ponto. Que inferno! Por fim, Itachi disse:

- Chega! Você está de brincadeira comigo, não é?

- Desculpe, Itachi.

- Desculpas não colam comigo. O que há com você? Aconteceu alguma coisa que queira compartilhar?

Sakura percebeu uma acentuada ironia na última fala, contudo, ignorou e disse:

- Eu só estou distraída hoje. Não consigo me concentrar.

- Sei – continuou com sarcasmo – Bom, eu vou te ajudar a se concentrar.

E começou a catar as kunais uma por uma. Aproximou-se de Sakura, entregou-lhe as kunais em ambas as mãos, puxou a mão direita dela que segurava cinco kunais, encostando-a em seu peito, olhou firme para a rosada e disse zangado:

- Você tem que sentir a kunai como parte de você. Deve senti-la no seu coração. Já lhe expliquei isso. Será que você não entende?

Sakura sentiu o coração de Itachi batendo forte em sua mão. Olhou para ele e em seus olhos, além da zanga, havia decepção e súplica ao mesmo tempo.

- Você não consegue sentir? - continuou

- Sim, eu sinto. Sinto isso tanto quanto você – respondeu a rosada olhando firme para ele com uma expressão cheia de ardor e desejo.

O Uchiha não se agüentou mais. Puxou a garota para perto de si e a beijou com muita paixão. Sakura largou as kunais e correspondeu a ele. Itachi começou a beijá-la primeiro suavemente e depois com mais profundidade e intensidade. Sua língua buscava a dela com fome. Sugava-a, enroscava, mordiscava. Sakura se sentia nas nuvens e seu corpo tremia, invadido por uma eletricidade e calor que lhe percorriam. Era amada! E amava! O mundo parou para eles. Ou melhor, não existia. Não havia clã Uchiha, Sasuke, nada que importava. Só eles dois.

Eles se beijavam com ânsia e desespero. Itachi ofegava e estava ficando cada vez mais excitado. Ele pensava: "Meu Deus, que boca gostosa, que língua, que gosto bom!". Ele estava com as duas mãos sobre as costas dela enquanto ela lhe segurava pelo pescoço com ambas as mãos. Lentamente, o bonitão desceu a mão direita até a bunda da garota e a puxou para mais perto dele. Sakura estremeceu de prazer ao sentir o volume da calça dele aumentar com a junção de seus corpos.

Ficaram assim um longo tempo até que Itachi a soltou suavemente, pegou em suas duas mãos e olhou-a com carinho e ternura. Sakura também o olhou intensamente. Ela sentiu que deveria dizer muitas coisas a ele: que era seu primeiro beijo; sobre Sasuke, mas que este já não lhe importava e mil outras coisas.

- Itachi, eu...

- Shhhhhhh! Não diga nada, Sakura! – interrompeu o moço colocando sua mão direita suavemente sobre os lábios da jovem – Não estrague esse momento tão mágico!

E aproximou seus lábios no ouvido dela dizendo:

- Estou apaixonado por você, linda flor!

Sakura tremeu de prazer e felicidade. Itachi novamente a beijou com ardor. E se beijavam mais e mais enquanto o dia transcorria sob o canto dos pássaros e o barulho das águas da cachoeira.

-0-

**Que beijo, né? E tem muito mais pela frente! Até a próxima!**


	8. Investidas de Sasuke

**Vocês vão querer me matar no fim deste capítulo, mas infelizmente nem tudo são flores num relacionamento. Divirtam-se!**

**-0-**

- Posso te confessar uma coisa? - perguntou Itachi

- O que, Itachi-chan? - replicou Sakura

Os dois se encontravam sentados à beira do rio numa pedra grande. Ou melhor, Itachi estava sentado sobre essa pedra com os pés dentro da água e Sakura estava sentada em seu colo com os braços em torno do seu pescoço. Sentia-se totalmente à vontade com ele.

Haviam conversado bastante. Sakura lhe revelou sobre seus sentimentos por ele, a paixão que sentira por Sasuke e o motivo de não lhe ter revelado com medo de que ele, Itachi, pensasse que ela quisesse usá-lo para chegar até o irmão mais novo. Garantiu também que nada acontecera depois do encontro com Sasuke, nenhum contato físico além de pegar na mão. Itachi também lhe contou como soubera do encontro deles e de como concluiu que a paixão dela era seu próprio irmão. Fora pouco antes de Sasuke sair para encontrar a rosada.

Itachi se encontrava em casa e estava com boa disposição de espírito, pois no dia seguinte iria se encontrar com Sakura como de costume para treinarem. Estava animado já que percebera que a moça se encontrava balançada por suas investidas. Então Itachi vendo que o irmão ia sair novamente, foi implicar com ele. Embora os dois não se dessem bem, às vezes tinham esses momentos descontraídos, principalmente quando ambos estavam de bom humor. Itachi tanto atormentou Sasuke lhe perguntando com quem ia sair dessa vez, que o moço lhe revelou que se tratava nada mais e nada menos que Haruno Sakura. Itachi pensou ter ouvido mal e pediu para o irmão repetir o nome da garota. Sasuke não percebendo a inquietação do irmão tornou a falar e descreveu-a fisicamente. O moreno não teve dúvidas de que se tratava de sua amada e concluiu que Sasuke era o eleito do coração dela.

Ainda que Sakura imaginasse a decepção de Itachi pelo que ele lhe contara, não poderia calcular como o moço se sentiu: traído. Contudo, ao mesmo tempo, este procurava dizer a si próprio que não tinha direito de se sentir assim, pois não tinha compromisso com a rosada e sua única relação estabelecida com ela desde que se conheceram foi de professor-aluno e que ele que se ofereceu para isso. Além disso, ela lhe contou que gostava de alguém. No entanto, Itachi estava incomodado por ela não lhe ter dito que era Sasuke.

Àquela noite fora um tormento para ele: imaginava o encontro dos dois, a conversa, o sorriso da garota, os beijos. Sentia-se inquieto, louco de ciúmes e um tolo por ficar assim. Esperou o irmão e queria, de alguma forma, saber como foi o encontro. Quando Sasuke chegou e viu o irmão mais velho acordado na sala, passou direto muito contrariado sem o cumprimentar e foi para o quarto. Itachi estranhou a expressão do rosto do irmão que deveria ser de satisfação ao invés de aborrecimento, mas concluiu que era por Sasuke ter o humor instável. Então ele também foi para cama, porém, não conseguia pregar o olho.

Quando chegou a manhã do dia seguinte, pensou em faltar ao treino, mas disse para si que não podia misturar as coisas e deixar Sakura na mão. Não era seu namorado e sim professor. Decidiu agir com indiferença e frieza, concentrando-se no treinamento. Porém, quando a viu, não pode deixar de sentir certa raiva e ciúmes, mas procurou controlar-se o máximo que pôde, afinal, era um shinobi. Só que, à medida que treinavam, percebeu a desconcentração de Sakura e não pode deixar de sentir o ciúme e a raiva tomarem conta. Imaginou que o motivo da falta de concentração da garota fosse o "maravilhoso encontro" que certamente tivera com seu irmão. Então sem pensar confrontou a garota tentando fazê-la se concentrar ao mesmo tempo em que queria que ela visse o quanto estava zangado e apaixonado. E ao ouvir o tom de paixão com que ela imprimiu na voz e o seu olhar cheio de desejo por ele, o Uchiha esqueceu de tudo para só querer beijá-la e apertá-la em seu peito.

Agora estavam os dois ali, felizes e tudo esclarecido. Itachi compreendeu o motivo do aborrecimento estampado na cara de Sasuke: o encontro não foi como o esperado e nenhum beijo acontecera entre eles. O moreno também ficou surpreso e encantado por Sakura lhe revelar que nunca tinha sido beijada antes dele. E a abraçava e beijava sem parar. Por fim, conversavam:

- Promete que não vai me matar?- continuou o moço

- O que o senhor aprontou?

- Hum... Você se lembra que no último treino quando você tentava acertar os alvos, uma de suas kunais me acertou de raspão?

- Sim, lembro. E daí?

- Eu podia ter me desviado com facilidade sem pestanejar, mas me deixei acertar de propósito.

- Ahn? Por quê?

- Bom, eu queria ter um pretexto para tirar a minha blusa e ver se você ficava perturbada - ele riu

- Ah, seu... - Sakura lhe deu um murro não muito forte no braço - E eu me senti tão culpada e tão desastrada. Como você foi cruel!

- Desculpe, minha flor. Eu sei que foi golpe baixo – cessou um pouco os risos – Mas .. me diga: aquilo funcionou?

- S-sssim - na verdade, ela quase molhou a calcinha àquela hora, mas não disse isso ao moço vendo sua expressão maliciosa.

Conversaram mais e Itachi a pediu em namoro, no que ela aceitou entusiasmada. Porém, ambos decidiram por um tempinho esconder o seu relacionamento: ela porque não queria causar uma briga entre seu amado e Sasuke, que ia se sentir enganado; e ele por causa do clã e do pai. Não que se importasse com o que seus companheiros pensariam dele, mas desejava resguardar Sakura o máximo possível. Quanto ao pai, temia que ele magoasse sua namorada. Seu pai não era um homem mau; gostava de ajudar quem quer que fosse, porém, quando se tratava de proteger os seus interesses e dos seus familiares, era capaz de qualquer coisa. Por isso, por enquanto Itachi esconderia seu relacionamento e o revelaria no momento adequado quando achasse que a rosada estivesse preparada para enfrentar qualquer coisa junto com ele.

- Bom, senhorita, vamos treinar que já descansamos o suficiente. Não pense que só porque é minha namorada que vou pegar leve com você. Sou um shinobi muito sério.

- Hum, está bem. Mas agora vai ser difícil eu me concentrar no treino querendo ser beijada e abraçada pelo sensei do meu coração.

- Não me provoque, garota. Ou eu irei castigá-la.

- Ah, é? - disse a moça enquanto mordiscava o pescoço do rapaz deixando-o excitado - E qual será meu castigo?

- Nem queira saber - olhou-a com expressão maliciosa enquanto voltava a beijá-la.

-0-

Na academia, todos já sabiam do encontro de Sasuke com Sakura (essas coisas por incrível que pareça se espalham misteriosamente). Só não sabiam do fiasco que fora. O Uchiha evitou olhar para Haruno ainda aborrecido com a atitude dela e esperando que ela corresse atrás como as outras, mas não teve o efeito desejado: a jovem sentiu-se até aliviada.

Quanto a Karin, estava cheia de raiva pelo encontro dos dois e sentindo-se passada para trás. No intervalo de aulas, tentou provocar a moça. Todavia, a rosada não lhe deu importância e virou-lhe as costas. Nisso, a ruiva foi lhe dar um golpe traiçoeiro, mas Ino se adiantou e interceptou-lhe o golpe, derrubando-a. Karin cheia de raiva foi partir para cima da loira, contudo, Sakura se meteu no meio e disse:

- Chega, Karin! Não crie uma confusão à toa.

- Cala a boca, sua cadela maldita! Você sai com meu Sasuke e acha que vai ficar por isso mesmo? Se você acha que vai ficar com ele está muito enganada! Não vou facilitar as coisas pra você!

- Não tem com que se preocupar - gritou a rosada com raiva e sem pensar - Meu encontro com ele não deu em nada! Não rolou beijo! Eu gosto de outro cara e comecei a namorar com essa pessoa.

Súbito, arrependeu-se do que dissera por impulso. Não só Karin, mas todos os estudantes que estavam por perto (e era um número suficiente para divulgar a notícia) se surpreenderam. A novidade logo se espalhou pela escola! O grande Sasuke, integrante do clã Uchiha, um dos mais habilidosos estudantes, conquistador oficial da academia, fora rejeitado e passado para trás pela garota sem clã que antes era um fracasso como ninja!

Nos dias que se seguiram durante a semana, essa foi a notícia quente do momento. O rapaz era alvo de gozações feitas às suas costas e de risadinhas. E todos sentiam curiosidade em saber quem seria o misterioso namorado da jovem. Com certeza, alguém muito especial a ponto dela recusar o Uchiha. Sakura se sentiu mal! Não foi sua intenção causar aquele transtorno ao rapaz. Ela se culpava e se xingava interiormente por ter perdido à cabeça diante de uma provocação. Nem olhava o rapaz de tão envergonhada que estava. Seus amigos, porém, trataram de a tranquilizar e dizer para não se martirizar. Afinal, quase todos eles, com exceção de Juugo que também era amigo de Sasuke, não iam com a cara do Uchiha, principalmente Naruto e Lee. Este, experimentou duas reações diferentes: alívio por sua amada não ser mais uma na lista do Uchiha e desapontamento por ela estar com alguém. E eles lhe perguntavam quem era o felizardo, mas a moça não quis dizer, já falara demais. Só Hinata e Ino sabiam (esta ficou surpresa com a revelação e coincidência da vida) e partilhavam da alegria da amiga.

Sakura tinha certeza que com essa Sasuke definitivamente nunca mais ia lhe procurar, entretanto, para sua surpresa, na saída da escola, vendo-a sozinha ao se despedir de seus amigos, ele se aproximou e disse:

- Sakura, podemos conversar?

- Claro, Sasuke. Olha, me desculpa. Não foi minha intenção te causar esses aborrecimentos, mas é que a Karin...

- Sim, estou sabendo. Juugo me explicou tudo. Mas não era isso que eu queria falar com você.

- Então é sobre o quê?

- É verdade que você está namorando alguém?

- Sim! - disse a moça intrigada com a pergunta

- E mesmo assim você saiu comigo?

- Não, Sasuke. Isso não, eu te garanto. Na verdade, eu já estava gostando desse cara, mas eu não tinha certeza do que queria. Foi só depois que eu saí com você que eu percebi meus sentimentos por ele. A gente começou a namorar foi neste fim de semana quando conversei com ele. Me desculpe por ter feito você perder seu tempo. Não era você, era eu.

Sasuke ficou calado e a observando atentamente. Sakura também estava em silêncio aguardando o que o moço lhe diria. Por fim, ele a surpreendeu dizendo:

- Tudo bem. Podemos... ahn, pelo menos, ficar amigos?

- Sim, claro!

- OK. Então posso te levar até sua casa?

Sakura havia marcado com Itachi para se encontrar com ele na cachoeira. Na verdade, todos os dias se encontravam lá depois das aulas da garota. Não ficavam muito tempo juntos, pois a menina não queria preocupar a mãe chegando muito tarde; mas era o suficiente para matarem a vontade de estarem juntos, já que seria um suplício para ambos aguardarem o fim de semana. Mesmo assim, não querendo desgostar o rapaz, a moça resolveu aceitar e depois daria um jeito de ir até a cachoeira.

Desde esse dia, Sasuke fazia questão de acompanhar Sakura até sua casa. Ela pensou que seria só uma vez, mas o rapaz insistia sempre em estar ao seu lado. Isso dificultou um pouco as coisas para ela encontrar com seu namorado: tinha que entrar em casa, verificar da janela do seu quarto se o moço havia ido embora, dar uma desculpa para a mãe e ir até a cachoeira. Sakura temia que ao recusar a companhia do jovem, ele desconfiasse e a seguisse até a cachoeira. Da primeira vez que isso ocorreu, Itachi se encontrava angustiado com a demora da garota, pois sabia mais ou menos o tempo gasto do percurso da academia até a cachoeira. Quando Sakura lhe contou o motivo de seus atrasos, Itachi ficou possesso, mas controlou-se, pois sabia que a garota não tinha culpa. Também ficou preocupado: conhecia o seu irmão. Ele nunca se dava por vencido até conquistar uma garota e mesmo Sakura tendo namorado, isso não representava para ele, um empecilho às suas intenções.

Sasuke no fundo era um bom rapaz, importava-se realmente com seus amigos e a família. Mesmo considerando Itachi um rival a quem deveria superar, bem em seu íntimo, admirava o irmão, mas nunca ia admitir isso a ele. Por outro lado, sentia-se deixado de lado ao ver as atenções que o irmão mais velho recebia tanto do pai quanto do clã e nunca reconheciam suas qualidade como ninja. Era sempre Itachi pra lá, Itachi pra cá. Um inferno! Era como Sakura havia percebido: ele era carente de amor e de reconhecimento. Necessitava disso. Por isso, para esconder esses sentimentos, ostentava uma máscara de arrogância e procurava suprir sua carência saindo com várias garotas, mas não se prendendo a nenhuma porque tinha medo de se apaixonar por alguém e sofrer uma rejeição. Por isso, era um rapaz que não admitia uma derrota, principalmente com relação às mulheres, achava que todas eram iguais. E devido a sair com várias garotas de diferentes personalidades, aprendeu a ler a alma feminina. Assim, sabia quando uma moça estava bancando a difícil só para ele ficar mais interessado. Então ele fingia entrar no jogo e logo que conseguia vencer a aparente resistência de uma garota, aproveitava-se até se cansar. Para ele, Sakura não era diferente, muito embora não visse as marcas de dissumulação que percebia em outras garotas.

-0-

Assim corria o tempo. Um mês se passou. Sakura cada vez mais forte e habilidosa na academia. Tornara-se definitivamente a garota mais popular e invejada devido a isso e por ser alvo das atenções constantes do Uchiha.

Quanto a Itachi, seu relacionamento com ele ia de vento em pompa. Os dois estavam cada vez mais apaixonados um pelo outro e o desejo de aprofundar aquela relação para uma intimidade maior estava mais intenso. Itachi estava muito excitado! Seus beijos na rosada eram vorazes e famintos; suas carícias mais ousadas. Era um custo para ele resistir àquela garota. Apalpava seus seios, sua bunda e sentia o seu órgão levantar. Sakura, por sua vez, também estava cada vez mais excitada pelo Uchiha. Suas carícias a deixavam louca; chegava até a molhar a calcinha. Um abraço naquele peito másculo, o toque daquelas mãos, seus beijos ardentes, uma palavra quente que ele lhe sussurava no ouvido, tudo a enlouquecia. Mesmo assim, não se sentia segura ainda em se entregar para ele. Porém, Itachi a respeitava controlando firme o seu desejo, muito embora, desde que começou a namorar a garota, nunca mais tivesse transado com outra mulher. E embora estivesse com ciúmes da aproximação de Sasuke, confiava na namorada.

Um dia, porém, aqueles dois enfrentaram a primeira prova diante do seu amor.

Sasuke, como de costume, ofereceu-se para acompanhar Sakura até em casa. Ele estava assombrado àquele dia! Na aula com as kunais, Sakura impressionou a todos ao mostrar, finalmente, a técnica que aprendeu com Itachi, e de olhos fechados, saltou, rodopiou de ponta cabeça e lançou as dez kunais acertando os dez alvos. Na aula, tudo o que os estudantes deveriam fazer era acertar dez kunais ao mesmo tempo nos alvos e Sasuke, antes da rosada, era o que tinha feito maior proeza acertando todos os alvos ao rodopiar no ar. E na vez da garota, todos ficaram boquiabertos com o desempenho dela e, à esta altura, ninguém mais duvidava do que ela fosse capaz de fazer.

No entanto, Sasuke estava assombrado não só pelo fato dela tê-lo superado, mas ter notado que ela realizava semelhante façanha igual ao seu irmão Itachi. Pensou que era muita coincidência e que "a mulher" com quem ela devia treinar só poderia ser alguém do mesmo nível que o irmão.

Conversavam até o trajeto da casa desta; apesar daquela situação incômoda, a garota estava apreciando a companhia do Uchiha, considerando-o realmente um amigo e até achando que ele entenderia quando soubesse do seu namoro com o irmão dele. Quanta ingenuidade! Não sabia ela o que o rapaz pretendia naquele dia. A única coisa que incomodava Sakura era Sasuke lhe perguntando sobre seu namorado: quem era e se era da escola ou fora dela. Porém, a moça se esquivava das perguntas com jeito. No meio do caminho, Sasuke a convidou para tomarem sorvete. Haruno, que não queria se atrasar mais ainda para o encontro com Itachi, recusou, mas foi tanta a insistência do rapaz que ela não teve como negar. Afinal, ela temia que ele desconfiasse, a seguisse e a visse com Itachi. Ainda não tinham resolvido em revelar seu relacionamento. Foram à sorveteria, conversaram, mas Sakura estava inquieta; queria terminar aquela conversa o quanto antes e Sasuke percebeu.

Finalmente, foram embora e Sakura já imaginava Itachi a inquirindo sobre seu atraso ainda maior quando, de repente, Sasuke a empurra de encontro ao muro e a aperta nos braços. A moça surpresa lhe pergunta:

- Que isso, Sasuke? O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Já é tempo de parar com o joguinho, Sakura. Eu quero você! - respondeu o rapaz com a voz ofegante

- Cê tá maluco? Eu tenho namorado!

- Namorado? Que namorado? Todos os dias eu te acompanho até sua casa e nunca te vi com ninguém. Se você tivesse mesmo um namorado, esse cara saberia que eu te acompanho até em casa e não aceitaria isso numa boa. Já teria me pedido satisfações.

- Meu namorado sabe sim e confia em mim.

- É mesmo? Então ele é um grande idiota. Bem, deixa pra lá. Vamos, me beije, eu sei que você quer tanto quanto eu.

- Não, me solta!

Mas Sasuke não a soltou e meteu sua língua na boca da garota forçando-a a abrir os lábios. Conseguiu durante um tempo segurá-la, mas logo sentiu a boca da jovem mordendo seu lábio.

- Ai! Cadela! Quem você pensa que é? – ele se afastou bruscamente colocando a mão no lábio mordido de onde saiu um pequeno filete de sangue

- Quem você pensa que eu sou? Uma de suas vadias? Então era pra isso que você queria me acompanhar? E eu que pensei que você fosse realmente um cara legal diferente do que o pessoal me dizia e que queria ser só um amigo. Como eu pude ser tão boba?

- Sakura, me desculpa, eu... - disse o moço realmente arrependido vendo a expressão da mágoa da garota e chegando perto.

- Não me toque! Nunca mais na sua vida! Se tentar, da próxima vez eu lhe esmurro até te matar. E pode deixar que eu sei sozinha o caminho de casa.

E afastou-se correndo deixando Sasuke muito infeliz pelo que fizera. Porém, Sakura deu a volta e já ia em direção ao caminho da cachoeira ver Itachi e lhe explicar tudo, omitindo (é claro) o que Sasuke lhe fizera para não criar confusão quando ouviu uma voz conhecida atrás de si, chamando-a pelo nome. Era Itachi.

- Itachi! Me desculpe, meu amor. Mas é que...

- Basta, Sakura! Eu vi tudo! - cortou o moreno com uma expressão furiosa

- Viu o quê?

- O seu encontro com meu irmão.

- Encontro? Que mané encontro? O que você quer dizer? Ele me chamou para tomarmos sorvete e eu fui porque não queria que ele desconfiasse da minha recusa.

- É, você sempre com essa. Até quando eu tenho que engolir isso?

- Ah, por favor, Itachi. Me poupe. Se não precisássemos esconder nosso relacionamento, isso não precisava acontecer.

- Ah, então quer dizer que a culpa é minha agora?

- Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Não distorça minhas palavras, Itachi. Não vem com seu ciúme ridículo!

- Ciúme ridículo? Então eu pego minha namorada beijando outro cara que, por acaso, é meu irmão, e meu ciúme é ridículo?

- Eu não beijei o Sasuke porque eu quis! Foi ele quem me agarrou e eu mordi ele pra me soltar. Você não viu isso?

- Sim. Eu vi você morder ele e só não me intrometi por causa disso. Tive que me segurar.

- Então? Pra que essa zanga se sabe que eu não tive culpa, que não queria aquele beijo.

- Será que você não teve culpa mesmo, Sakura?

- O que quer insinuar?

- Insinuar não. Afirmar. Você facilitou muito as coisas para que isso acontecesse. Por que tinha que sair pra tomar sorvete com ele? Qualquer garota inteligente perceberia a intenção do cara. Ora, por favor, Sakura. Você não é nada burra. Uma pinóia que você estava preocupada se ele descobrisse sobre nós.

- É isso... isso que você pensa de mim?

- Penso não. Eu vi. Agora me diga, meu amor: gostou do beijo do meu irmão? É melhor do que o meu?

Porém, no segundo seguinte, arrependeu-se do que havia dito tão logo viu o olhar ferido da namorada e lágrimas descendo pelo rosto dela.

- Se é isso o que você pensa de mim, então não temos mais nada pra conversar - disse a jovem contendo a raiva na voz

- Sakura, querida, me desculpa, eu... - disse o moreno tentando abraçá-la

- Não me toque! Nunca mais! Nem você e nem o idiota do seu irmão vão encostar um dedo em mim novamente.

- Sakura...

- Já disse pra não me tocar. E não venha atrás de mim. Espero que ache uma moça à sua altura, senhor Uchiha, melhor do que eu.

E saiu correndo. Itachi quis ir trás, mas deteve-se. Percebeu que a magoara profundamente.

- Maldição! - praguejou contra si próprio - Você conseguiu, Sasuke!

Na casa de Sakura, esta chegou correndo direto até seu quarto sem cumprimentar seus pais e lá se trancou. Jogou-se na cama e começou a chorar agarrando-se ao seu travesseiro.

- Droga, Itachi!

-0-

**Pois é, gente! Os homens quando cismam sabem ser tão idiotas quanto as mulheres. Ou até mais! Até a próxima.**


	9. Seu namorado

Na manhã seguinte, na academia, durante o intervalo de aulas, Sakura contou tudo o que aconteceu a Hinata e a Ino. Ambas ficaram indignadas com a atitude de Sasuke e também a aconselharam a perdoar Itachi, dizendo que ele dissera àquelas palavras movido pelo ciúme, mas Sakura estava ainda muito aborrecida com ele. Depois, não aguentava mais esconder seu relacionamento e mentir para seus pais toda vez que chegava um pouco mais tarde da escola por ter se encontrado com Itachi. Ela sentiu que ambos andavam desconfiados dela. E também estava decidida a não continuar o treinamento com Itachi, pois seria uma tortura para ela sentir o toque do jounnin e não poder tocá-lo quando este fosse lhe demonstrar alguma técnica. Por isso, decidiu não mais ir à cachoeira. Treinaria sozinha em casa mesmo ou em outro local. Afinal, ela estava bem mais adiantada do que seus colegas em todas as matérias e já se sentia confiante em desenvolver-se sozinha.

Quanto a Sasuke, este se sentia mal pela primeira vez em ter magoado uma garota. A jovem evitara o seu olhar durante toda aquela manhã na academia. Sakura, de fato, era diferente de todas as moças com quem tinha saído e agora ele se dava conta disso! Não era só pelo fato dela ter se tornado uma shinobi excepcional, mas pelo cárater que ele percebeu nela. Ela escutava as pessoas e ouvia as confidências dele. Chegou a lhe confessar que sentia-se mal em ser comparado com o irmão mais velho, coisa que ele jamais admitiria pra ninguém. Mas a garota tinha esse dom, de fazer as pessoas confiarem nela a ponto de contarem qualquer coisa que quisessem. E Sasuke admitiu pela primeira vez, que estava interessado nela mais do que por por qualquer uma que conhecera. Por isso, resolveu que ia se redimir pra ela do que fez e tornar-se somente seu amigo, se assim ela preferisse. Se, porventura, ele soubesse que ela não tinha mais namorado, aí sim, voltaria a dar de cima dela com cuidado. E foi com esses pensamentos que ele se aproximou dela no final da aula. Ele a viu conversando com os amigos, mas não se importou e pediu para conversar com ela a sós, ignorando o olhar hostil de todos. A princípio, a rosada não queria falar com ele. Fora por sua culpa que brigara com Itachi, mas vendo a expressão de arrependimento do rapaz, Sakura teve pena e resolveu conversar com ele.

- Bem, Uchiha, o que você deseja?

- Me desculpa, Sakura.

- Pelo quê? Por você ter fingido todo esse tempo ser meu amigo ou por ter me beijado à força?

- Pelos dois. Eu sinto muito mesmo, Sakura. Eu perdi a cabeça, mas é que nunca fiquei assim por garota nehuma. Você tem me interessado mais do que já me interessei por qualquer outra.

- Olha, Sasuke...

- Eu sei que você tem namorado. E vou respeitar isso. Mas, por favor, me dê mais uma oportunidade. Me deixe ser seu amigo.

Sakura ficou pensativa. Não sabia se devia dar uma chance a Sasuke. Por outro lado, não podia culpá-lo , por pensar que ela havia mentido sobre ter alguém, afinal, todo o mundo ainda questionava com quem ela namorava, alguns duvidando do fato. Todos, com exceção de Ino e Hinata, não sabiam de quem poderia se tratar. Assim, ela disse:

- Tudo bem. Mas que isso não se repita.

- Então.. amigos? - perguntou o rapaz aliviado.

- Amigos.

- Então, posso te acompanhar de novo até sua casa? Quer dizer, se não for dar problema para você e seu namorado.

Sakura hesitou. E se Itachi pensasse que era provocação? Ah, pro inferno com Itachi. Embora estivesse sofrendo muito desde o dia anterior com o rompimento do seu relacionamento, não iria correr atrás dele e deixar de viver sua vida. E também não pretendia ter um relacionamento com Sasuke e por isso, não haveria problema em serem só amigos. Itachi que pensasse o que quisesse. Assim, ela já ia aceitar o oferecimento do moço quando gelou. A alguns metros de distância estava Itachi olhando firme para ela. Seu coração disparou e ela não conseguiu articular uma palavra. Sasuke estranhou e olhou na direção para onde Sakura olhava. "Itachi?", pensou ele, "O que ele está fazendo aqui?" Mas não teve tempo de pensar em nada. Itachi se aproximou dos dois, causando olhares de admiração dos estudantes ali presentes (sobretudo as garotas) que o conheciam de vista, cumprimentou o irmão e beijou Sakura no rosto, dizendo:

- Vamos, meu amor? Eu a levarei para casa.

- Que brincadeira é essa, Itachi? - perguntou Sasuke entre espantado e furioso - O que você tá fazendo aqui e que intimidade é essa com a Sakura?

Itachi olhou para Sasuke com expressão tranquila e divertida e respondeu:

- Vim buscar minha namorada e levá-la para casa.

O espanto de todos ali foi geral a começar por Sasuke.

- Como? - virou-se para Sakura - Ele que é seu namorado?

- Ssss-sim - disse Sakura tão espantada e confusa quanto Sasuke

- Bem, vamos, meu amor? Até mais, maninho. Te vejo em casa mais tarde.

E deixou seu irmão boquiaberto e furioso.

******

Quando se afastaram da escola, Sakura parou e interpelou o moreno:

- Itachi, o que foi tudo isso? O que você fez ali?

- Eu vim te buscar, ora, já disse.

- Isso eu percebi. O que quero dizer é porque você se apresentou na frente de todos como meu namorado?

- Porque é a verdade. Eu não quero mais esconder isso de ninguém, Sakura. Quero que todos saibam que eu, Uchiha Itachi, namoro a garota mais linda e habilidosa da academia. Não só meu irmão, seus amigos, seus pais, como toda a vila e meu clã, inclusive meus pais - respondeu o moço com o tom de voz apaixonado e intenso.

- Mas, Itachi...

- E me desculpe, meu amor! - interrompeu o moço e a beijou com fervor - Me desculpe por eu ter bancado o idiota ciumento. Mas é que ontem como você demorasse e eu sabia que era por causa do meu irmão, não aguentei de ciúmes e quis ir atrás te espiar. Foi quando eu os vi juntos na sorveteria. Ah, minha querida! Eu fiquei louco! Me dei conta do quanto era horrível estar com você e não poder dizer isso a ninguém. Deixar qualquer cara a fim de você e sei que há outros caras além do meu irmão que te desejam, deixar eles se aproximarem de você pensando que podem te tocar. Só eu, ouviu, mocinha, só eu posso te tocar, te beijar e dizer o quanto a quero.

Sakura sorriu vendo o olhar de ciúmes do moço e a paixão refletida nele. O moreno continuou:

- Eu fiquei desesperado, minha flor, depois que brigamos. Achei que tinha arruinado minhas chances com você e que você nunca mais quisesse olhar pra minha cara, nem mesmo para treinarmos.

- E não ia mesmo, viu? Por mais que isso me matasse. Eu também tenho meu orgulho, sr. Uchiha.

- Ah, ainda bem que eu vim a tempo. Não dormi pensando em você toda a noite e tomei essa decisão de assumir pra todos o quanto eu te amo. E eu te amo , viu? - dizia e a apertava nos braços sem se importar com as pessoas que passavam e olhavam.

- Eu também te amo, seu gênio idiota.

- E sou , pode me xingar. Eu mereço. Mas, por favor, diga que me perdoa. Você me perdoa?

Sim. Te perdoo, mas quero um montão de beijos pra compensar.

- Com prazer.

E a beijou com paixão ali mesmo no meio de toda aquela gente. Sakura percebendo os olhares curiosos, disse a ele:

- As pessoas estão nos olhando.

- Pois que olhem. Não estou nem aí - e voltou a beijá-la.

Em seguida, finalmente a soltou e disse:

- Bem, vamos. Quero conhecer seus pais.

********

Dois meses se passaram e toda vila já se inteirava do relacionamento de Uchiha Itachi com a shinobi sem clã. Na academia, se o nível de popularidade de Sakura era grande, depois desa notícia, aumentou mais ainda. Muitas garotas da escola comentavam sobre ela; algumas com admiração e outras com inveja, sobretudo Karin. Afinal, não era qualquer uma que tinha a sorte de namorar um verdadeiro gênio e grande ninja da vila, além de homem muito bonito acima do padrão e ainda por cima, ser cobiçada pelo irmão deste, pertencente ao mesmo clã. Os rapazes também olhavam com admiração e cobiça a garota. Ela lhes parecia mais linda e mulher do que antes. Quanto aos amigos da Sakura, todos estavam felizes por ela. E quase todos também já estavam namorando: Hinata continuava firme e forte com Naruto; Ino e Gaara viviam um relacionamento intenso; Shikamaru com a irmã de Gaara, Temari; e Rock Lee se conformou em ser só amigo de Sakura e começou a sair com Tenten; esta havia terminado há muito tempo com Neji por ele estar lhe traindo e se encantou com o sombrancelhudo; quanto a Sai e Juugo, ainda permaneciam disponíveis.

Na casa de Sakura, tudo era alegria! Seus pais estavam orgulhosos pela escolha da filha. Não era por Itachi ser o grande shinobi gênio que era, mas pelo seus modos simples e sua simpatia. Sobretudo, a mãe de Sakura não parava de elogiar o namorado da filha todas as vezes que ele aparecia, matando Sakura de vergonha com seus comentários tão sem propósito. Quanto a Itachi se divertia com o embaraço da garota e achava a mãe dela um encanto. Gostava também muito do pai de Sakura que tinha um temperamento parecido com o seu: tranquilo e modesto.

Contudo, em sua casa, o clima estava pesado: Sasuke sentindo-se traído e passado pra trás pelo irmão, o ignorava por completo. Seu pai, Fugaku, não lhe dissera uma palavra sobre o assunto, mas o encarava com expressão séria e contrariada como costumava fazer sempre que achava que seus filhos estavam fazendo algo reprovável. Itachi imaginava que o pai nada lhe dissera ainda porque pensava que Sakura era apenas mais uma aventura passageira que só estava se prolongando um pouco demais e também sendo levada mais a sério do que o normal. Mas o moreno esperava que a qualquer momento, o pai fosse interpelá-lo. Quanto à mãe, fôra a única que lhe perguntara pela moça e o rapaz entusiasmado lhe revelou todas as qualidades que a rosada possuía. A mãe o aconselhou apenas que fosse com calma, pois teria uma tempestade a enfrentar pela frente com Fugaku. No clã, o assunto não era outro. Todos cumprimentavam Itachi por enfim, ter tomado jeito e se firmado em alguém, embora todos soubessem que cedo ou tarde, o chefe do clã não ia permitir que o relacionamento do filho com alguém fora do clã fosse adiante.

******

Itachi e Sakura foram jantar uma noite para comemorarem a aprovação da garota nas provas que ela havia realizado naquele período com nota total em todas elas. Se continuasse assim, Sakura se tornaria chunnin diretamente. Isso porque na academia, aqueles que se formassem com notas acima de 80 pontos em pelo menos cinco matérias, dentre elas Estratégia Ninja (que tinha o maior peso curricular na formação de um chunnin) sem se reprovar nas demais se tornava chunnim diretamente; senão se formava apenas como gennin desde que tirasse a média em todas as matérias e teria que esperar um exame especial de sobrevivência que ocorria a cada seis meses para aqueles que não tinham se formado diretamente chunnin com os pontos necessários. Por isso, nessa noite estavam felizes comemorando o progresso da garota. Itachi estava lindo com uma calça social e blazer pretos, em cima de uma camisa branca, e calçava sapatos pretos. Sakura estava num vestido de alças vermelho que ajustava-se muito bem no seu corpo, sapatos de salto da mesma cor e brincos rosas; seus cabelos estavam soltos e encaracolados num penteado especial, que fizera. Itachi nunca pensou que ela pudesse parecer ainda mais linda como nesse dia e também sexy. O moço lutava para controlar seu desejo. Estavam num restaurante chique, cujas mesas possuíam cadeiras duplas, daquelas que cabe um casal. Já haviam jantado um delicioso prato típico japonês e uma torta de chocolate deliciosa. Agora se beijavam avidamente sem se importarem com os olhares à volta. Itachi estava louco de desejo. Queria fazer amor com Sakura imediatamente, mas não queria forçá-la. Abraçava-a com ardor, aspirava seu perfume, a beijava como louco e passava sua mão entre as pernas da moça, tocando-a em seu ponto íntimo sobre a calcinha, fazendo-a suspirar. Em dado momento, completamente excitada, Sakura disse:

- Itachi... Eu quero.

- Quer o que, meu bem? - perguntou o moço mal contendo a respiração ofegante.

- Quero fazer amor com você hoje.

O moço parou surpreso, olhou-a e lhe perguntou:

- Tem certeza?

- Sim - respondeu a garota com um sorriso - Eu quero que você seja o primeiro. O primeiro e único homem a tocar no meu corpo.

Itachi a abraçou fortemente:

- Ah, minha querida. Eu também te quero muito. Não sabe como tenho aguardado por este momento como um louco. Vamos pra outro lugar então?

- Vamos.

E saíram do restaurante.


	10. Uma noite de flores e fogo

Era uma noite quente. Cheia de estrelas. Sakura e Itachi se dirigiam a um local muito elegante e chique. Uma espécie de motel no estilo japonês. Um lugar que Itachi conhecia, pois fora lá inúmeras vezes com outras mulheres. O ambiente era acolhedor e romântico. Havia um leve perfume ecoando no ar. Cheirava a incenso dos mais finos e suaves. Uma jovem moça muito bonita trajada num quimono de fino tecido os atendeu e os conduziu a um quarto num andar de cima. Entraram. O quarto era enorme e lá também havia o mesmo perfume que na recepção. A luz era tênue. Havia um som ambiente que relaxava. No meio do quarto, uma cama grande e redonda. As cortinas da janela de um rosa claro com desenhos de variadas flores. E dois grandes espelhos no quarto: um diante da cama e outro no teto.

Sakura estava nervosa, mas ao mesmo tempo ansiosa e feliz. Sabia que chegara o momento. Itachi também estava ansioso. Afinal, ia fazer amor com a mulher amada e ainda por cima virgem. Não que fizess diferença para ele se a garota não fosse virgem. Pelo contrário, quando transava com uma mulher, prefiria que ela não fosse. Ele era sedutor, mas tinha seu código de ética. Não ousava transar com virgens. Achava que uma mulher deveria se entregar pela primeira vez somente ao homem que amasse e por quem era amada. Assim, sempre que ele convencia uma garota a ir para cama com ele, perguntava-lhe com tato se era virgem. Se a resposta fosse afirmativa, ele da forma mais cavalheiresca possível, a dispensava. Só uma única vez transara com uma virgem, mas se arrependeu porque a jovem ficara perdidamente apaixonada e sofrera muito quando ele disse que não pretendia ter um relacionamento sério com ela. Por isso, ele tomava o máximo cuidado a esse respeito. Só que Sakura era diferente: ele a amava como um louco e era amado por ela; e era sua namorada.

Estavam de mãos dadas observando o quarto. Itachi percebeu que a jovem tremia. Então a puxou gentilmente junto ao seu peito e lhe disse com a voz mais doce e sexy que tinha:

- Não tenha medo, minha flor. Vai ser maravilhoso. Prometo.

Vendo-a relaxar com as suas palavras, ergueu-a tomando-a no colo e a carregou aproximando-se da cama. Deitou-a com suavidade e colocou-se por cima dela. Então lenta e suavemente começou a beijá-la nos lábios. Mordiscava-os, passava a língua sobre eles. Depois a beijou na boca profundamente. Puxava a língua dela, a mordiscava e colocava toda sua língua na boca dela para que também sentisse seu gosto. Começou a beijar todo o rosto dela com suavidade; depois foi até a orelha direita dela, meteu a língua dentro da orelha e mordeu levemente o lóbulo. Sakura suspirava e gemia, excitando-o. Ele procurava se controlar. Queria que a primeira noite dela fosse inesquecível e que seu prazer fosse lento e intenso. Logo estava descendo com a boca para o pecoço, mordia-o, lambia-o. Foi até os ombros e desceu as alças do vestido dela. Beijava-os, mordia. Em seguida, desceu até o decote onde se via o busto da garota com uma parte de cima dos seios à mostra. Ele os beijou e mordeu. Então com as duas mãos percorria as pernas dela. Até que com a mão direita, colocou-a dentro da calcinha de Sakura e começou a massagear seu clítoris enquanto a beijava. A rosada emitiu um gemido forte e Itachi sentiu seu órgão aumentar de volume. Daí ele com ambas as mãos puxou a calcinha dela por debaixo do vestido. Logo a calcinha já estava no chão. Ele se levantou e a fez se levantar dizendo:

- Venha, amor. Eu quero te ver nua.

Sakura corou, mas se levantou com ânsia. Ele tirou os sapatos dela e tirou seu vestido puxando-o por cima. Quase perdeu o fôlego ao ver o corpo dela: era perfeito! Os seios médios e firmes com os bicos rosas e duros, sem barriga, a bunda grande. A garota baixou os olhos corando de vergonha e prazer por causa do olhar ávido e intenso com o qual o moreno via seu corpo. Então ele a abraçou e a beijou com ardor enqaunto suas mãos percorriam suavemente o corpo dela, seus seios, suas pernas, sua bunda. A deitou novamente na cama e ia descendo sua boca e língua desde o rosto dela até chegar nos seios. Aí ele os acariciou, apertou levemente o mamilo direito e colocou sua boca. Sakura gemia e não mais conseguia mais raciocinar. Ele fez o mesmo com o seio esquerdo. Então, desceu até suas partes intímas e começou a masturbá-la com sua mão. Logo começou a passar sua língua lenta e profundamente no clítoris e a garota foi à loucura. Apesar de um leve incômodo que sentia, ela estava começando a sentir os primeiros espasmos do orgasmo. Até que, finalmente, ela gozou e ele sentiu o gosto do líquido em sua boca.

Itachi então se levantou e diante dos olhos cobiçosos da rosada, foi tirando sua roupa peça por peça até ficar completamente nu. A jovem prendeu respiração ao contemplar aquela maravilhosa visão diante de si. O peito másculo, a barriga sarada, os músculos definidos, o órgão dele que era bem grande e estava bem levantado pronto para penetrá-la. Ele se deitou sobre ela e novamente a estimulou com suas carícias sobre todo o corpo dela, principalmente nos seios. Vendo-a completamente excitada, ele, por fim, a penetrou.

- Itachi, ai!

Mas antes que ela gritasse de dor, ele já a estava beijando com ardor e segurando seu seio direito com a mão esquerda enqaunto que com a mão direita abria suas pernas para facilitar a penetração. Sabia que era doloroso para ela, mas sabia que logo ela sentiria prazer. Sakura sentia uma dor aguda intensa e achou que fosse morrer com aquela dor insuportável. Porém, aos poucos a dor foi cedendo dando lugar ao prazer. Então ela perdeu a noção de si, não conseguia ver e sentir mais nada , só aquela sensação intensa e prazeros percorrendo todo seu corpo. Agarrou-se ao Uchiha com força e começou a puxá-lo mais para si. Itachi vendo que ela estava quase chegando ao orgsmo novamente, não se segurou mais e começou a investir seu corpo mais pra dentro dela com intensidade e rapidez. Daí já não eram dois; eram um só. Ambos suavam. Ambos gritavam e gemiam forte. Até que , por fim veio o choque. O êxtase. E eles foram se acalmando aso poucos. Sakura relaxou e Itachi deitou-se sobre ela. Sentiam-se plenos, com uma sensação de paz lhes envolvendo.

******

Foram tomar banho juntos na banheira. Itachi soltou os cabelos e entrou na banheira. Sakura se deitou de costas sobre o corpo dele. Enquanto o rapaz passava o sabonete sobre o corpo dela ensaboando-o, perguntou:

- Você está bem?

- Ótima. Foi maravilhoso!

- Que bom!

Então largou o sabonete, a enxuagou com a água e lentamente começou a percorrer seus corpo com as mãos. Sakura suspirava. Itachi mordia seu pescoço e seus ombros. Pegou seu rosto com a mão, puxou sua cabeça e a beijou por trás. Beijava-a enqaunto colocava sua outra mão sobre as partes intimas dela massageando. Virou-a e a sentou sobre seu órgão. Daí acariciou e mordeu seus seios, arrancando gemidos de prazer dela. Quanto mais ela gemia, mais ele se excitava e mordia seus seios. E novamente a penetrou. Novos gemidos. Novos gritos. Outro orgasmo.

*******

Voltaram para cama e novamente Itachi fez amor com ela e uma nova explosão de êxtase se fez sentir no quarto. Finalmente, deitaram-se felizes e satisfeitos.

- Eu te amo, Itachi.

- Eu também te amo, minha flor.

E adormeceram abraçados.


	11. O início da tempestade

- Itachi, precisamos conversar.

Fugaku, o pai de Itachi, numa sexta feira à noite, logo após o jantar da família, finalmente chamou o filho para falarem a sós . O rapaz obedeceu suspeitando do que falariam. Temia e, ao mesmo tempo, aguardava por este momento. Era inevitável que mais dia ou menos dia isso fosse ocorrer. Assim, dirigiram-se pai e filho para o escritório da casa. Era uma ampla sala decorada com bom gosto, com um tapete importado do País do Chá, quadros, uma escrivaninha, duas cadeiras, uma atrás e outra na frente do móvel e uma poltrona ao fundo da sala. Era ali que Fugaku costumava analisar alguns relatórios do distrito policial quando não tinha tempo de resolver no local de trabalho. Era ali também que costumava chamar os filhos, principalmente o mais velho, para conversarem sobre seus planos. Era o único local da casa que Itachi não gostava, pois tinha uma atmosfera intimidadora tal como a figura do pai. Fugaku sentou na cadeira atrás da escrivaninha e mandou que o filho trancasse a porta e se sentasse diante dele.

- Muito bem, pai! O que o senhor deseja falar comigo? - perguntou o moço embora já soubesse a resposta.

O pai ficou observando-o um bom tempo de forma inquisidora. Por fim, rebateu:

- Você não imagina sobre o que seja?

- Prefiro que o senhor mesmo me diga - devolveu Itachi

- Que seja. Itachi, meu filho, não gosto de rodeios, mas antes de introduzir o assunto, eu desejo lhe fazer uma pergunta e quero uma resposta direta e sincera.

- Sim.

- Bem, o que o clã representa para você?

- Perdão, meu pai, não entendi.

- Fiz uma pergunta simples e a resposta também deve ser.

Itachi ficou alguns instantes meditando sobre o que responder, pois teria que ter muito cuidado na resposta que daria. Disso dependeria a boa vontade do pai em aceitar seu desejo. E desejava assumir oficialmente para seus pais seu namoro com Sakura. Por fim, disse:

- O clã representa uma grande família, uma história, uma tradição.

- Exatamente. Você disse tudo. Nosso clã se manteve firme e forte graças à tradição, sem ela toda nossa base desmoronaria.

- Isso eu já sei, pai. O senhor procura sempre me lembrar disso.

- Mas parece que você tem se esquecido ultimamente.

- É mesmo? Como? - perguntou o moço com certo cinismo.

- Eu sou o líder do clã. Isso foi determinado desde que Madara foi expulso do clã por quase nos levar a uma guerra desnecessária com o restante de Konoha por causa de seus propósitos loucos e suicidas.

- E?

- Na tradição do clã - continuou Fukagu ignorando o tom cínico do moço - o título era passado de pai para o filho mais velho, pois assim não haveria disputas entre os membros tão logo um líder morresse. Mas como Madara foi expulso pelos membros e nosso clã necessitava urgentemente de um líder, o direito foi para mim por ser o parente mais próximo dele e também o segundo mais forte. O Sharingan, como você já sabe, só é passado para alguns membros do clã, em particular para os da descendência de Uchiha Kirochi, antepassado em comum tanto meu como de Madara e é por isso, que hoje tenho esse título. Embora eu não tenha desenvolvido o Doujutsu de forma tão poderosa quanto Madara, eu o carrego no sangue e você também, Itachi. Felizmente, você conseguiu desenvolvê-lo num grau como nenhum outro antes de Mandara conseguiu. Graças a isso se tornou o maior gênio shinobi do clã. E como meu primogênito você será o próximo líder.

- Pai, com todo o respeito, aonde o senhor deseja chegar?

- Ora, Itachi. Você sabe muito bem que uma das exigências para ser o líder do nosso clã é que ele se case com uma mulher pertencente ao nosso meio e sempre foi assim desde o início. Isso é para garantir que o Sharingan seja passado aos descendentes. Só que parece que você está querendo romper com a tradição.

- Ah, é? Como, meu pai? Me diga como posso estar querendo cometer semelhante crime.

- Basta, atrevido! - gritou o pai irritado dando um murro na escrivaninha - Deixe de ser cínico! Sabe bem do que estou falando. Desse seu romancezinho de adolescente com uma garota vulgar.

- Pai, eu te respeito muito - disse tentando conter a raiva na voz - mas peço ao senhor que não use esses termos quando falar da Sakura.

- Sakura, né? Ah, é mesmo. Esse é o nome dela pelo que Sasuke me disse.

- Sasuke? O que ele falou dela?

- O suficiente para eu saber a espécie de garota que ela é. Uma aproveitadora! Ele me contou que até o começo desse ano na academia ela não era capaz de acertar nem uma kunai no alvo. Mas parece que andou tendo umas aulinhas com você e melhorou bastante. Fico imaginando o que ela deve ter te oferecido pra você ser mostrar tão disposto a ajudar.

Itachi cerrava os punhos e contia a voz tremendo de raiva por cada palavra que o pai dizia.

- Sasuke me disse que ela é uma beleza de rosto e de corpo, a melhor da academia. Não duvido, afinal, você não é homem de recusar um belo corpo. Mas tenho que bater palmas pra essa garota. Deve ser uma puta muito boa na cama por ter conseguido que o gênio do clã tivesse coragem de assumi-la em público, coisa que nenhuma outra conseguiu.

- Pai, não diga mais nenhuma palavra.

- Mas eu lhe aviso, Itachi. Eu não irei aceitar um bastardo na nossa família caso essa vadia lhe aplicar o golpe da barriga.

- Já chega! - o rapaz levantou furioso da cadeira - Quem o senhor pensa que é pra falar assim da minha namorada?

- Sou seu pai e o chefe do clã! - levantou Fugaku mais furioso ainda - E que conversa é essa de "minha namorada"? Ela não passa de mais um caso seu que só está fazendo você perder a cabeça.

- Não, pai. Ela não é um simples caso pra mim. Eu amo ela e a estou levando a sério ao contrário do que o senhor pensa. E pra seu governo Sakura não é nada do que o senhor imagina ou Sasuke tenha te contado.

- Ah, não?

- Não. Ela é uma moça decente, de família. Eu a conheci por acaso quando voltava de uma missão. Eu a vi treinar sozinha e me ofereci para ajudá-la, mas ela não queria nada comigo. Ela gostava de outro cara que por sinal era o Sasuke, mas eu me apaixonei por ela e quis conquistá-la. Fui eu quem a seduziu, não ela quem me seduziu. Tudo o que Sasuke possa ter dito ao senhor foi por despeito porque ela o recusou. Eles saíram uma vez, mas ela não quis ter nada com ele.

- Claro! Por que ela ia querer o irmão mais novo sendo que podia ter o mais velho que é o herdeiro legítimo do clã e um dos maiores shinobis de Konoha?

- Está bem, pai! Acredite no que você quiser. Mas quero que saiba de uma coisa: eu não vou abrir mão da Sakura, não importa o que você faça ou diga. Eu pretendo não agora, é claro, mas daqui a um ano quando ela já estiver formada me casar com ela.

- Você só pode estar brincando, Itachi!

- Nunca falei tão sério em minha vida.

Os dois permaneceram calados um longo tempo olhando um para outro ambos contrariados. Finalmente, Itachi quebrou o silêncio:

- Tem mais alguma coisa que o senhor queira me dizer?

- Não. Por agora é só isso.

- Ótimo. Se me der licença vou para meu quarto dormir. Isso se eu conseguir.

Saiu apressado da sala e bateu a porta ao sair, deixando seu pai parado e estupefato olhando para a porta. Era a primeira vez que seu filho o desafiava. Então sentou-se enquanto dizia para si mesmo:

- Essa moça vai ser um problema. Vou ter que ir direto a esse problema.

******

Sasuke estava de pé em seu quarto preparando-se para dormir quando, de repente, Itachi irrompeu em seu quarto, o pegou pela gola da blusa e o encostou na parede.

- Que isso, cara? Cê ficou maluco? - perguntou entre surpreso e zangado

- Cala a boca, imbecil! - respondeu Itachi contendo a raiva na voz - Você ainda não viu nada.

- O que você quer?

- Que história foi essa de envenenar a cabeça do nosso pai contra a Sakura? Você não se envergonha?

- Quem deveria se envergonhar era ela! Ela fez hora com a minha cara dando mole pra mim enquanto ficava abrindo as pernas pra você.

- Cala essa maldita boca, infeliz!

- É verdade! Vocês dois devem ter dado boas risadas da minha cara. Você um sacana e ela uma piranha!

Mas não continuou. Itachi deu um murro no estômago de Sasuke. Este mesmo urrando de dor, avançou no irmão, o empurrou em sua cama e começou a socá-lo. Itachi, porém, era mais forte e derrubou o irmão com um chute no chão. Em seguida se levantou e disse:

- Nunca mais na sua vida abra essa sua boca imunda pra falar mal da minha namorada. Você não é homem nem pra pronunciar o nome dela. Se você está com raiva por ela ter te dado o fora por minha causa, desconte em mim, não nela inventando mentiras pro pai.

- Não são mentiras. É a pura verdade!

- Já disse pra parar! Você quer saber de uma coisa? Eu vou te contar tudo como aconteceu, como nos conhecemos.

- Não vou ouvir! - disse Sasuke levantando-se do chão.

- Vai sim. Senta aí! - gritou Itachi dando-lhe uma rasteira e sentando-se na beira da cama.

Então Itachi lhe contou tudo, inclusive a paixão que a garota sentira por ele (Sasuke) no passado e que esse foi o motivo dela ter se empenhado em se superar.

- Agora você vê, irmãozinho? - continuou ele - Sakura gostava de você de verdade. Ela treinou, se desenvolveu por sua causa. Mas você era tão cego que não se deu conta. Estava mais preocupado em sair com todas essas garotas de clã do que enxergar a garota maravilhosa que ela é.

- Se é verdade o que você me contou - respondeu Sasuke - então você é mais sacana do que eu imaginava. Você se aproveitou dos sentimentos dela pra confundi-la e me atrapalhar.

- Ah, por favor, Sasuke. Para com essa mania de perseguição. Para de ficar imaginando que o propósito da minha vida consiste em atrapalhar a sua.

- Você sempre está no meu caminho! - disse Sasuke se levantando do chão - É sempre você! Todos enxergam é o grande Itachi! Itachi que é o melhor! Papai, mamãe, o clã e agora a Sakura. É só você que existe! Mas eles não sabem quem é o verdadeiro Itachi, só eu conheço. É um cretino, um verme maldito, um veado!

- Olha, Sasuke, eu não vou perder mais meu tempo com você - Itachi também se levantou da cama - Eu já falei o que queria. Você pode pensar e falar o que quiser de mim. Mas se disser mais alguma coisa contra a Sakura, não queira nem imaginar do que eu sou capaz.

- Você acha que eu tenho medo de você?

- É melhor que tenha. Não se meta entre mim e minha namorada.

- Pois quer saber? Agora que eu sei o quanto ela gostou de mim é que eu vou atrás dela e fazer ela gostar de mim de novo.

- Nem ouse, ouviu Sasuke? Não se atreva a chegar perto dela!

- Que é? Tá com medo, Itachi? Essa é boa! O grande Itachi está com medo de que eu tire a namorada dele.

- Não me provoque, Sasuke. Eu estou me segurando pra não voltar a te bater de novo porque eu não quero que os nossos pais ouçam a nossa briga e venham aqui saber o motivo. E não, não estou com medo. Eu confio no amor que a Sakura sente por mim.

- Isso é o que vamos ver.

- Está avisado. Fique longe dela.

Itachi saiu do quarto do irmão e foi dormir. Sasuke naquela noite não dormiu direito. Ele se deu conta de que o que Itachi lhe contara sobre Sakura era verdade. Todos aqueles anos muitas vezes surpreendeu a moça olhando para ele, mas ela desviava o olhar rapidamente. Lembrou-se também de como ela ficava corando quando ele passou a dar em cima dela.

- Eu vou reconquistar ela. Ela vai ser minha de novo - decidiu

******

No dia seguinte, sábado pela manhã, Itachi foi à casa de Sakura. Itachi já lhe havia avisado que estaria lá, pois recebera uma missão na qual ficaria fora da vila por uma semana e ele deveria partir antes do almoço. "Malditas missões", pensava "Eu já não suporto mais isso." Ele ainda se encontrava aborrecido pela discussão que tivera tanto com seu pai quanto com o irmão e queria, precisava ver a namorada antes de partir para ter forças e enfrentar a tempestade que se instalara em sua casa. Embora tivesse falado com Fugaku que pretendia se casar com a rosada mais por impulso, era uma idéia que ele já alimentava há algum tempo e que teve certeza, principalmente, depois da primeira noite de amor que teve com ela. Mas resolveu não dizer nada a ela ainda porque queria esperar que ela se formasse na academia e começasse a se especializar com a diretora Tsunade na área de trabalho que ela pretendia, como ninja médica. E foi nesse estado de espírito que ele bateu na porta da casa da namorada.

- Oi, meu amor! Que bom que você já chegou! - disse a garota ao abrir a porta e abraçar Itachi - Entre

- Eu precisava te ver antes de partir, te tocar, te beijar - respsondeu o moreno sem largá-la e começando a beijá-la com intensidade

- Tá, mas vamos com calma - disse a menina rindo

- Seus pais estão aí?

- Não, meu pai foi tratar de uma encomenda para um cliente especial e minha mãe saiu para ir à feira. Eu fiquei para arrumar a casa.

- Ótimo - disse o moreno e começou a beijá-la e abraçá-la com ardor.

Ele a deitou sobre o sofá e começou a acariciar seu corpo enquanto a beijava.

- O que foi, meu amor? - perguntou a jovem com voz ofegante - Você parece aborrecido.

- Nada que um beijo seu não resolva.

E voltou a beijá-la com mais ardor. Estava excitado! Fazia uma semana desde que fizeram amor pela primeira vez. Durante a semana, mal teve tempo de vê-la por causa dos preparativos dessa missão que deveria realizar. Passou sua língua pelo pescoço dela, levantou a blusa dela pela metade e meteu as duas mãos debaixo do sutiã tocando nos seios dela, massagenado-os e puxando os mamilos. Enquanto isso, Sakura gemia e agarrava-se a ele pelos cabelos. Ela também ansiava por senti-lo de novo dentro de si, seus beijos, suas carícias, o êxtase. Itachi a estava enlouquecendo! Porém, ela o interrompeu dizendo:

- Meu amor, devemos parar. A qualquer momento minha mãe deve chegar e se nos vir assim, ela é capaz de ter um trem.

- Tudo bem! - disse o rapaz a contragosto - Mas eu não aguento mais, Sakura! Eu quero você novamente! Sua pele, seu cheiro, seus seios. Você é tão quente, tão gostosa! E me excita tanto!

- Você também! - riu - Mas vamos com calma, temos todo o tempo do mundo. Quando você voltar dessa missão, eu prometo que vou ser toda sua - disse com um sorriso malicioso.

- Tá legal. Mas eu vou cobrar, hein? Com juros e correção monetária.

Riram juntos e se levantaram.

- Vai ser difícil passar essa semana longe de você.

- E pra mim também.

- Tem idéia de quanto eu a amo?

A jovem balançou a cabeça sorridente e emocionada

- Sabe, eu nunca acreditei no amor. - continuou ele - Achava que só acontecia em romances até você aparecer na minha vida. Que bom que eu te conheci, Sakura!

E a apertou forte em seu peito. Ficaram assim um bom tempo até Itachi interromper:

- Bom, é melhor eu ir. Assim que eu retornar eu mando um mensageiro até você. *

Assim se despediram. Itachi foi muito aborrecido, pois além de que ficaria pela primeira vez um longo tempo sem ver Sakura, ardia de ciúmes por saber que Sasuke aproveitaria para dar de cima dela mesmo que ela não fosse corresponder. Quanto a Sakura, logo que Itachi se foi, chorou já sentindo saudades do tempo que ficariam longe um do outro.

** * No universo dessa história como no mangá, não existe a comunicação por telefone ou internet como no nosso mundo, nem TV, rádio, veículos automotores. Só existem eletrodomésticos, uma certa tecnologia, computadores**

*******

Como Itachi temia, Sasuke começou a dar de cima de Sakura tão logo a viu na academia. Desde que soubera sobre o namoro do irmão com a rosada, Sasuke virava o rosto sempre que a via, pois passou a considerá-la falsa e sem cárater. A jovem lamentou essa reação do rapaz, mas julgou melhor assim. O rapaz também concluiu que Itachi era a pessoa que treinava a shinobi pelo estilo de taijutsu da mesma, pela maneira como jogava as kunais e pela rapidez com que se desenvolvera. E ficava com mais raiva por não ter percebido isso antes. No entanto, por mais raiva que Sasuke sentisse, ele não poderia negar que a garota o havia conquistado. De dia e de noite, ele se via pensando nela, no seu sorriso, nos seus olhos verdes, na sua boca. E se angustiava por imaginar os beijos e as carícias que ela e Itachi deveriam trocar. Por isso, voltou a sair com Karin. Esta se aproveitou da situação e conseguiu seduzir o rapaz. Sasuke buscava aliviar seu desejo e sua carência nos braços da ruiva. Ela era insaciável e conseguia pelo menos por alguns momentos o satisfazer. Contudo, quando soube pela própria boca de Itachi, o quanto a rosada o amou e que não era, de fato, uma qualquer, o moço se animou. Em sua cabeça, Itachi era o único culpado por não poder estar com a garota. Foi uma infeliz coincidência que juntou seu irmão a ela e ela por ser ingênua e inexperiente, caíra nas garras de Itachi, julgando que o amava quando era ele, Sasuke, seu grande amor. Aquele por quem lutara para se transformar numa grande shinobi. "Fui um grande idiota!", pensava, "Mas Itachi, dessa vez, não vai me atrapalhar. Vou provar pra Sakura que gosto dela de verdade e ela vai perceber que sou eu quem ela ama." Assim, decidiu o rapaz.

E na segunda-feira pela manhã, antes do começo das aulas, na entrada da academia, Sasuke a viu conversando com os amigos e sem se importar com Karin que estava do seu lado, passou perto dela e a cumprimentou com seu melhor sorriso. Sakura estranhou, pois ele não mais a cumprimentava, mas respondeu ao cumprimento. Karin ficara possessa, mas se conteve. Sabia que Sasuke odiava que pegassem em seu pé.

Durante toda manhã, Sasuke não perdeu ocasião em lançar olhares ardentes e penetrantes pro lado da rosada sempre que a via. Esta envergonhada não sabia o que fazer, ainda mais com uma Karin vigiando com expressão de quem quer pular no pescoço. Na saída, Sasuke deixou a ruiva e foi falar com Sakura.

- Sakura.

- Sasuke.

- Será que posso te acompanhar em casa?

Sakura se surpreendeu e disse:

- Sasuke, Karin está ali.

- E daí?

- Não quero confusões para o meu lado e depois não sei se Itachi aprovaria.

- Karin não é minha dona e Itachi está fora. Ora, Sakura, eu só vou te acompanhar. Não estamos saindo para um encontro.E depois somos quase como... cunhados. Eu quero conversar com você, esclarecer umas coisas. Por favor, não me negue isso.

- Está bem, mas fale com a Karin. Deixe bem claro tudo isso para ela.

- Se você se sente melhor assim.

E lá foi Sasuke avisar Karin. Esta chiou e protestou, mas diante do olhar frio e indiferente de Sasuke, concordou. Ela conhecia aquele olhar. Era de quem esperava um único pretexto para terminar a relação sem rodeios. Teve que engolir o orgulho. A única coisa que a tranquilizava era saber do namoro da rosada com Itachi, embora soubesse que Sasuke ainda estivesse interessado na garota.

Então ele e Sakura foram caminhando juntos. Durante um bom tempo permaneceram em silêncio. Até que por fim, Sasuke disse:

- Sabe, Sakura, Itachi me contou tudo.

- Tudo o quê?

- Sobre como se conheceram e do motivo que te levou a treinar com ele.

- Ele te contou? - perguntou espantada.

- Sim. E que você desde criança gostava de mim.

A garota ruborizou para satisfação de Sasuke e indagou:

- E por que ele te contou isso?

- É porque desde que eu soube do namoro de vocês, achei que você tivesse sido sacana e falsa comigo. - confessou envergonhado - E eu sem querer te julguei mal e falei disso com meu pai. E papai brigou com Itachi antes dele partir.

- Brigaram? Por minha causa?

- Sim. E Itachi brigou comigo dizendo que foi minha culpa. Bom, de certa forma, foi, mas de qualquer jeito, papai teria brigado com ele mesmo assim.

- Sim, imagino - disse a garota baixando os olhos - Por ele namorar uma garota sem clã como eu.

- Não fique assim, Sakura. Você vale muito mais do que qualquer garota de clã que eu já conheci - disse olhando-a profundamente enquanto ela ficava sem graça sem saber o que responder - Me desculpe por ter te julgado mal e ter deixado de falar com você.

- Tudo bem. Eu não te culpo.

E assim foi. Durante aquela semana, Sasuke aproveitou para conversar com Sakura e jogar todo o seu charme em cima dela. Mas o fazia de forma mais sutil para não afastá-la de si. Sakura, mesmo percebendo a intenção do rapaz, ignorava e curtia a sua companhia. Ambos sabiam que era só por aquela semana para alívio de Sakura e aborrecimento de Sasuke, pois Itachi voltaria e como sempre, buscaria a namorada na academia como fazia sempre desde que assumiram seu relacionamento. Na sexta-feira, Sasuke na porta da casa dela, disse:

- É uma pena que não vai dar mais pra te acompanhar. Foi muito bom esses dias em que conversarmos.

- É. Itachi deve voltar a qualquer momento. Ele chega hoje, né?

- Não sei, mas no máximo amanhã ele deve estar de volta.

- Tomara que chegasse hoje mesmo!

- Você sente muito a falta dele?

- Sim. Eu o amo como nunca amei ninguém antes - disse a rosada olhando firme para o Uchiha.

Sasuke ficou aborrecido pela resposta, mas sem se alterar disse:

- Eu invejo meu irmão. E sinto arrependimento.

- De quê?

- De não ter percebido antes a garota maravilhosa que você é.

- Sasuke, não me diga essas coisas.

- Mas é verdade. Sakura, eu não vou mentir pra você. Eu tenho esperanças de voltar a ter uma chance com você.

- Sasuke ....

- Ainda mais sabendo - cortou ele - que cedo ou tarde Itachi vai ter que cumprir com o papel dele. Nosso pai não vai permitir que ele se case com uma moça que não seja do clã.

- Itachi disse que não vai me deixar por ninguém do clã dele! - disse a jovem com uma certa irritação

- Mas ele vai ter que fazer! Pelo bem dele, do seu e do clã. Eu conheço papai, ele não deixa nada nem ninguém atrapalhar os planos dele.

- Mas se trata da vida de Itachi! Ele não pode querer que os seus interesses estejam acima da felicidade do filho.

- Se ele achar que os interesses dele são a felicidade do Itachi, mesmo que meu irmão diga o contrário, ele vai interferir. Olha, Sakura, eu não quero te aborrecer com isso e nem parecer que torço para o fim do namoro de vocês.

- Não, imagina! - retrucou a moça com ironia

- Eu só estou falando a verdade! - devolveu Sasuke ignorando a ironia - É melhor você se preparar para isso. Só não quero que você se iluda e se magoe. Do fundo do meu coração não quero te ver sofrer com essa confusão da minha família.

- Tudo bem, Sasuke. Já entendi. - falou desejando encerrar aquela conversa

- Mas quero que saiba que se as coisas entre você e meu irmão não derem certo, estarei te esperando.

- Sasuke, por favor...

- Shhhhh! - disse colocando um dedo no lábio dela - Não precisa dizer nada. Serei paciente. Não importa com quem eu esteja, com a Karin ou qualquer outra. Eu largo todas só pra ter a felicidade de estar com você.

E se afastou com um olhar profundo e terno e um sorriso suave no rosto. Sakura não sabia o que sentir se pena pelo que o moço sentia por ela ou irritação por dar de cima dela que era namorada do irmão dele. Resolveu não pensar mais no Sasuke e concentrar sua mente em Itachi.

- Ai, Itachi, meu amor. Vem logo que estou com saudades.

*******

No sábado pela manhã, Sakura estava só em sua casa. Aguardava ansiosamente o retorno do namorado quando bateram a campainha. "Será Itachi? Mas ele disse que mandaria um mensageiro." Mesmo assim, foi atender. "Quem sabe ele veio de surpresa?" De fato, ela teve uma surpresa quando abriu a porta. Não era Itachi a pessoa que se encontrava diante dela, mas um senhor alto, robusto, com aparência de uns 50 anos, cabelo curto e preto, olhos pretos como ônix, queixo proeminente, semblante sério e ar arrogante. Sakura notou uma grande semelhança que este senhor tinha com Itachi e Sasuke. "Será que..." Mas antes que completasse seu pensamento, ele se apresentou com voz grave e imponente:

- Sou Uchiha Fugaku, pai de Itachi. Você é Haruno Sakura?

- Sss-sim.

- Precisamos conversar. Posso entrar?

- Claro, me desculpe. Queira se sentar por favor.

Fugaku se acomodou num sofá grande que havia na sala. Sakura se sentou diante dele numa poltrona.

- O senhor aceita um café?

- Não, obrigado. Serei o mais breve possível.

E a olhou examinando-a dos pés à cabeça. "De fato, é muito bonita. Não é à toa que Itachi esteja com a cabeça virada por ela.", pensou. Sakura estava totalmente sem graça. Tinha consciência que estava sendo avaliada por aquele homem e que aquela conversa não ia ser nada agradável. Mas ela não tinha coragem de inquirir Fugaku. Era um homem que possuía o dom de intimidar as pessoas e ela tinha certeza de que não desejava tê-lo como inimigo. Por fim, Fugaku disse:

- Bom, Sakura. Você deve imaginar o motivo de eu estar aqui, não.

- Sim.

- Ótimo. Então vou direto ao ponto. Afaste-se de Itachi imediatamente.

Aquilo foi surpreendente para garota! Como aquele homem tinha coragem de dizer aquilo na maior tranquilidade com aqueles olhos tão frios? Mesmo intimidada, ela não pôde deixar de contestar:

- Com todo respeito, senhor Fugaku. Eu sei dos motivos pelo qual o senhor me pede isso, mas não são fortes o suficiente pra me afastar do Itachi.

- Itachi é o herdeiro natural do clã Uchiha e pela tradição ele deve casar com uma integrante do nosso meio. Você não é a pessoa ideal para ele, não pertence a nehum clã e mesmo que pertencesse, não serviria.

- Posso não ser de nenhum clã, mas amo seu filho e sei que o farei feliz.

- O que você entende por felicidade, garota? É ainda jovem e não sabe nada da vida. Como pretende achar que meu filho seria feliz com você?

- Eu não sei, ninguém sabe nada nesta vida. Mas se achamos que um caminho é o mais correto, nós devemos nos arriscar, mesmo que mais à frente nos arrependemos. Só que é preferível se arrepender por algo do que fez do que se lamentar pelo resto da vida. E eu estou disposta a correr o risco se Itachi quiser.

"Ela não parece ser uma garota vulgar conforme eu imaginava." pensou Fugaku admirado pelas palavras da jovem, mas ele não ia dar o braço a torcer.

- Certo, eu até estou inclinado a concordar com você, Sakura. Já cometi erros na minha vida dos quais me arrependo, mas por outro lado me sinto satisfeito em pelo menos ter feito as coisas que eu acreditava serem melhores para mim. Só que o problema não se refere unicamente a você e a Itachi. Se o problema se resumisse apenas na felicidade do meu filho, eu entregava aos céus o que quer que ele decidisse para si.

- Duvido - pensou Sakura.

- A questão é que o clã Uchiha precisa de estabilidade e só um líder pode proporcionar isso. Eu não vou ficar vivo para sempre e talvez quando já estiver velho, o que não falta muito, não tenha a mesma energia de antes e Itachi tenha que assumir a liderança antes mesmo do programado.

- Mas ainda assim, senhor Fugakaku, eu não entendo. Que diferença faz o fato de eu namorar Itachi? Como o senhor mesmo disse, eu ainda sou jovem. Não sei do futuro, nem sei mesmo se daqui a alguns anos ele e eu vamos estar juntos e decididos a dar um passo maior no nosso relacionamento. Eu espero que sim porque Itachi foi o único homem que eu namorei até hoje.

Fugaku percebeu o tom de sinceridade na voz da garota e notou que ela não sabia dos planos do filho com relação ao casamento que ele havia mencionado na discussão que tiveram. Porém, não podia se arriscar e então disse:

- Itachi já se encontra na idade que os futuros líderes se preparam para contrair matrimônio. Qunato mais cedo se casam, melhor pois garante futuros herdeiros e líderes mais cedo. Eu me casei na idade dele. Ele nunca manteve um relacionamento sério com ninguém antes de você. Na verdade, nunca trouxe nenhuma moça em nossa casa, o que só é permitido quando seja a futura esposa do líder. Se ele está há tempo demais com você, é porque ele deve pensar nessa possibilidade.

- Sério? - perguntou a moça mal escondendo sua surpresa e alegria

- Sakura, você não entende as implicações que estão envolvidas na decisão de Itachi, não é mesmo? A exigência para o líder do clã de se casar com uma integrante Uchiha é para manter o poder do Sharingan e não sabemos se essa herança sanguínea se manteria com alguém que não fosse do clã. Você conhece a história da formação de Konoha, não é?

- Sim. Estudei isso na academia.

- Pois é. Konoha foi formada pela junção do nosso clã e o clã Senju depois de um grande período de lutas. Conseguimos unir múltiplos interesses e garantir estabilidade para todos. Um dos pilares reconhecidos da vila é o clã Uchiha. Isso quase foi abaixo por causa do antigo líder antes de mim Uchiha Madara com sua mania de grandeza e própositos interesseiros e egoístas. Se não tivêssemos o banido do nosso meio, a essa altura haveria um conflito interno em Konoha que a destruiria e provavelmente o caos no País do Fogo que sem sua força militar concentrada na vila teria sido dominado pelos outros países.

- Mas eu ainda não entendo a relação...

- Aí é que está - interrompeu Fugaku - Vamos supôr que Itachi se case com você. Se nascer algum herdeiro e este não tiver o Sharingan como elemento dominante em sua genética, não mais haverá descendentes que desenvolvam esse poder. É lógico que nosso clã é forte devido a outros fatores, mas o Sharingan é o poder principal. Um único usuário deste poder consegue dominar até 100 guerreiros dependendo do grau de desenvolvimento do mesmo. Itachi conseguiu despertar esse poder em grau quase tão elevado quanto Uchiha Madara me ultrapassando. E o clã não aceitaria que a esposa do futuro líder seja alguém sem clã ou mesmo de outro clã. Então Itachi não poderia ser mais o líder.

- Mas Itachi me disse que ele não pretende herdar a liderança do clã. Que pode passar essa responsabilidade para Sasuke ou qualquer outro.

- Itachi não sabe o que diz. O poder do Sharingan só é passado para o primogênito, nunca houve um caso em que dois irmão na mesma família conseguiram despertá-lo. E depois esse poder só é despertado por volta dos 10 anos de idade como foi o caso de Itachi. Se Sasuke não despertou até agora não despertará mais. E quanto a outros poucos usuários do Doujutsu que existem no clã, o poder deles não é suficiente. Foi sorte que além de Madara, o poder do meu Sharingan fosse muito forte a ponto de ser nomeado líder no lugar dele.

- Senhor Fugaku, não quero que pense mal de mim. Não pretendo tirar o direito de Itachi ser o líder do clã, mas não posso deixar de perguntar. Assim como o senhor teve que substituir Madara, mesmo não sendo uma substituição de pai para filho, esses outros membros que o senhor mencionou, algum deles não poderia assumir o cargo mesmo o Sharingan deles não ser tão poderoso? Afinal, como o senhor mesmo disse, o senhor não tem o Sharingan tão forte como Madara, mas Itachi sendo seu descendente o desenvolveu em grau muito mais elevdo. Poderia ocorrer o mesmo com algum dos descendentes deles.

- Você é uma garota muito inteligente e perspicaz, Sakura, além de muito bonita. Não é à toa que meu filho se apaixonou por você - disse com sincera admiração, o que fez Sakura corar - O problema é que a questão não é tão simples assim. Teríamos que decidir quem seria mais apto e essas coisas envolveriam uma série de questões burocráticas que levaria tempo. Foi assim antes de decidirem me nomear. E tempo é o que menos temos agora.

Sakura não ousou perguntar o motivo, embora tivesse vontade de saber, porém, como se lesse seus pensamentos, Fugaku respondeu:

- Sakura, tem uma coisa que acho que preciso lhe dizer para que você compreenda de vez meus motivos de querer que Itachi seja o líder do clã a qualquer custo. É uma informação sigilosa que nem o Hokage sabe. Percebi que você não é uma pessoa vulgar e falsa como eu esperava. Eu percebo quando alguém é dissimulado de longe, então não vejo problema em confiar em você. Posso contar com a sua discrição?

- Claro!

- Bom, é que temos fortes indícios para acreditar que Madara pretende voltar e se vingar não só do nosso clã como da vila.

- Como? - surpreendeu-se a garota

- Sim. E não estou exagerando. Quando o expulsamos e ele foi derrotado com muito custo pelo Primeiro Hokage, sabíamos que não era o tipo que se esquece de uma afronta. Mandamos espiões colher todo tipo de informação sobre ele e as últimas notícias que recebemos é de que ele está organizando um grupo chamado Akatsuki formado pela liderança de dez grandes ninjas de rango S, além de um exército pronto a um ataque. Isso significa que ele pretende invadir nossa vila. Itachi, dentre nós, é o guerreiro mais hábil para derrotá-lo. Se estiver na liderança do clã, entre os grandes líderes de Konoha, saberá como nos conduzir frente a uma batalha. É por isso, Sakura, que é tão necessário que ele se torne o futuro chefe cumprindo as exigências. Entende agora? O futuro do clã, da vila e do país está nas suas mãos, no que você decidir junto com Itachi.

- Ssss-sim - disse a garota baixando o olhar e espantada com tudo aquilo

- Entende por que ele deve se casar com uma moça do clã?

- Sss-sim.

- Posso contar com você?

- Sss-sim.

- Então o que irá fazer?

- Vou... vou falar com ele... terminar nossa relação - disse a garota lutando para reter as lágrimas

- Ótimo! Que bom que você entendeu a situação.

E levantou-se sendo conduzido pela jovem até à porta. Fugaku ainda virou-se para lhe dizer:

- Não preciso pedir para que esta conversa não seja mencionada ao meu filho, não é? Ele não iria gostar de saber que eu te envolvi nisso.

- Não. Não se preocupe. Ele não saberá.

Então Fugaku partiu satisfeito. Assim que se viu sozinha, Sakura começou a chorar enquanto dizia:

- Deus, e agora? O que vou fazer?


	12. Uma aparente trégua e o convite tentador

No dia seguinte, pela manhã, Sakura aguardava Itachi perto da cachoeira. Tarde da noite, havia recebido sua mensagem de que voltara e desejava encontrá-la logo pela manhã, não só para treinarem, mas também, principalmente, namorarem. A rosada passou a noite em claro decidindo como terminaria seu relacionamento com Itachi. E angustiava-se só de imaginar aquele momento. Não era só uma questão do futuro da vila estar em jogo. Mas não queria causar um conflito na família do namorado e não podia arruinar seu futuro. Agora se dava conta do quanto havia sido egoísta e impulsiva ao deixar aquele relacionamento ir longe. Estava completamente apaixonada e sabia o quanto sofreria ao pôr fim àquele namoro. E quanto mais pensava nisso, mais dor sentia em seu coração. Pensou até em não comparecer ao encontro, mas se não viesse Itachi a procuraria e teria que lhe falar mais cedo ou mais tarde. Então resolveu que seria naquele momento. Precisava ser forte, não fraquejar. De repente, sentiu uma brisa leve atrás de si enquanto duas mãos fortes e quentes tapavam-lhe os olhos.

- Adivinha quem é - disse uma voz forte, sexy e suave que ela conhecia muito bem.

- É o Quarto Hokage - disse brincalhona esquecendo-se por uns intantes do que pretendia.

- Ah, então, quer dizer que o dono dos seus pensamentos é o Quarto Hokage, hein? É bom saber! - disse brincando enquanto fazia cócegas nela e ela ria.

Sakura era a única pessoa que o fazia sentir-se tão jovem e descontraído. Porém, a moça, de repente, parou com as risadas e assumiu um semblante sério. Itachi notou, a virou para si e colocou suas mãos sobre a cintura dela.

- O que foi, linda flor? Algum problema?

Por que ele tinha que chamá-la assim? Isso só tornava as coisas mais difíceis. Sakura se soltou dele e afastou-se. Itachi estranhou e foi colocar suas mãos sobre os ombros dela, mas ela o repeliu dizendo:

- Não me toque, Itachi.

- Que isso, Sakura? Por que ficou assim de repente? Eu fiz alguma coisa que te magoou?

Sakura se afastou novamente, usou de todas as suas forças para encará-lo firme e dizer:

- Itachi, precisamos conversar a sério

- Estou ouvindo

- Essa semana que passou e que você ficou fora, andei pensando sobre um monte de coisas.

- Que coisas?

- Sobre nós.

- Sim.

- E... eu... acho... que...

- Que...

- Que deveríamos terminar.

- Como?

- É isso mesmo. Nós não devemos continuar juntos, Itachi.

- E posso saber por quê?

- Encontrei o Sasuke por acaso algumas vezes.

- Sei. E daí?

- Daí que eu percebi que ainda gosto dele.

- É mesmo?

- É. O que eu senti por você foi apenas entusiasmo. Por você ser o que é.

- E o que eu sou, Sakura?

- Ah, você sabe. Um shinobi de grande valor da vila, um gênio, um Uchiha.

- Obrigado por me lembrar.

- Itachi, só estou sendo sincera. Eu... quero terminar com você. Não te amo. Pronto. É isso - e deu-lhe as costas impressionada com seu autocontrole

- Sakura, posso te dizer uma coisa?

- Diga.

- Você mente muito mal.

A garota virou-se surpresa:

- Eu.... eu... não estou mentindo. Por que eu mentiria?

- Me diga você.

- Ah, Itachi. Para com isso! Eu quero terminar. Por que dificultar as coisas? É simples assim.

- Então você está falando a sério?

- Claro!

Súbito, aproximou-se dela, encostou seu corpo junto ao dela e sem lhe tocar obrigou-a a olhar em seus olhos .

- Então me diga tudo isso novamente olhando pra mim.

- Itachi, não faça isso.

- Diga, Sakura. Diga que não me ama e que nunca me amou olhando bem no fundo dos meus olhos.

- Itachi, por favor!

- Diga! E eu juro que nunca mais volto a te procurar para nada - ele a olhava com os olhos frios - Vamos! Estou esperando a sua resposta.

- Eu... eu - disse a garota olhando firme para ele tremendo e segurando as lágrimas

- Você não me ama? Diga. - continuou olhando firme e duro para ela.

- Eu... eu... não...

Sakura não aguentou mais, abaixou a cabeça e caiu no choro se abraçando com os dois braços. Itachi a abraçou com ternura enquanto passava a mão em seus cabelos.

- Tudo bem, minha flor. Não chore. Eu entendi tudo. - levantou gentilmente o rosto dela banhado em lágrimas para ele - Alguém te obrigou a me dizer essas coisas, não foi?

Sakura não respondeu e evitou encará-lo.

- Foi meu pai, não é? Foi ele quem te procurou, né?

Sakura não respondia. Itachi percebeu só pelo silêncio dela e pelo seu olhar que estava certo.

- Não se preocupe, linda. Seja o que for que ele tenha te dito não tem importância para mim e não vai mudar em nada o que eu sinto.

- Mas, Itachi. Não podemos ....

Porém, ele a silenciou com um beijo. Um beijo terno, suave, que aos poucos foi se aprofundando. Ele a beijava com uma ânsia e uma fome que sentiu dela durante a semana que esteve fora. Sakura, que também sentira muito a falta dele e estava faminta por seus beijos, correspondeu com voracidade. Suas línguas se enroscavam e se buscavam com fome. Então Itachi a encostou numa árvore e começou a passar suas mãos pelo corpo dela. Queria ela ali e agora. Foi descendo sua língua pelo pescoço dela. Levantou a sua blusa bem como o sutiã e sugou um dos seios. A rosada não conseguiu evitar que saísse um gemido.

- Eu quero você, Sakura - disse com a voz ofegante - Vamos fazer amor aqui na cachoeira.

- Você é louco, Itachi - disse a rosada mal contendo a respiração - Pode aparecer alguém.

- Eu sei. Não é excitante?

- Louco.

- Por você.

E com ambas as mãos acariciava os seios dela. Beliscou levemente o mamilo de um deles e o abocanhou, sugando-o com vólupia, sentindo sua textura enquanto a garota gemia sem parar. Lambia, mordia. Fez o mesmo com o outro. Enquanto sugava o seio dela, com uma das mãos foi enfiando na bermuda dela e logo já estava entrando na calcinha. Lá acariciou o sexo dela. A garota soltou um grito de prazer e Itachi sentiu seu membro doer de tanta excitação. Então retirou as roupas dela quase rasgando e voltou a beijá-la com ardor. Suas mãos sentiram a pele dela, sua textura, suavidade. Ele pegou em suas nádegas e apertava. Desceu a boca novamente sobre a regiãos dos seios e lá brincou com eles mais uma vez.

- Itachi.... - gemia Sakura não se aguentando de excitação

Ele foi descendo a boca pela barriga e pelas pernas dela. Apertou as coxas levemente e levou sua mão para explorar a região vaginal dela. Colocou um dedo no clitóris e começou em movimentos leves e circulares a estimular aquela região. A rosada sentia uma onda de prazer a cobrir, tremia, sentia sua vagina se contrair. Itachi então colocou sua língua no clitoris e começou a manipulá-la com intensidade e de acordo com as reações que sentia da garota.

- Itachi, por favor, me possua - implorou Sakura

O moreno não se aguentou mais. Tirou apressadamente as próprias roupas, levantou o corpo dela, encostando-a na árvore enquanto as pernas dela o envolviam e de uma só vez a penetrou. Foi segurando o seu prazer enquanto se mexia com mais intensidade dentro dela saboreando os gemidos de prazer que ela emitia.

- Mais, Itachi. Mais.

Ele só aumentava cada vez mais. Sakura estava além de si. Sentia todo o seu corpo se retesando para aquele ponto num êxtase que se intensificava. Itachi vendo-a quase chegar ao orgasmo também não se segurou mais e a acompanhou naquele ritmo. Seus gemidos se misturaram aos dela. Ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser naquele êxtase que se intensificava. Finalmente, sentiram juntos a explosão e ambos deram um grito intenso de prazer. Seus corpos então relaxaram e Itachi foi lentamente descendo pelo tronco da árvore segurando o corpo dela até chegarem no chão. E caíram abraçados e suados. Ficaram um bom tempo assim até que Itachi sussurou com uma voz sexy no ouvido dela.

- Vamos nos banhar na cachoeira?

A moça concordou e foram os dois completamente nus se banharem. Entraram na água que estava meio gelada e tremeram. Mas logo se acostumaram e foram ficar debaixo da cachoeira. Itachi com cuidado pôs Sakura numa pedra e ficou parado diante dela segurando-a na cintura enquanto ambos sentiam aquela água maravilhosa escorrer pelas suas cabeças e seus corpos. Era uma sensação refrescante e de paz que sentiam. Não ousavam quebrar aquele silêncio. Seus olhares que se cruzavam expressavam a felicidade daquele momento e o amor que sentiam. Nada nem ninguém poderia se interpôr entre eles. Nada destruiria o amor deles. Não souberam quanto tempo ficaram assim, mas Itachi trirou Sakura da pedra e caminhando pelas águas com cuidado para não escorregaram saíram daquela parte do rio. Então ele a carregou no colo e mergulhou junto com ela no rio. Depois começou a beijá-la desde a boca, passando pelo pescoço até chegar nos seios. Ah! Ele adorava os seios dela. Não se cansava de admirá-los, tocá-los e sugá-los. Sakura gemia agarrando-se nele pelas costas e arranhando-o. Saíram da água e se deitaram na margem, ele por cima dela. Beijaram-se com urgência. Ele passava toda a sua língua pelo corpo dela. A rosada então disse entre suspiros:

- Itachi, deixe ver você nu, tocar no seu corpo.

- Com prazer! - disse com voz bem sensual e virou para o lado.

A rosada contemplou extasiada aquele corpo maravilhoso. Ele era tão lindo, tão viril! Começou a passar suas mãos no corpo dele. No peito, nos ombros, nas pernas e ele suspirava a cada toque dela. Qunado ela chegou no membro rijo dele foi com cuidado que o tocava. E à medida que percebia as reações do rapaz de prazer, ousava mais nas carícias. Então ela o beijou e se demorou intensamente sentindo o gosto da boca dele, da língua. Beijou o rosto, mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dele e passou a língua. Foi descendo em mordidas e beijos pelo pescoço, ombros, peito. Lambeu lentamente o mamilo dele e o sentiu estremecer de prazer. Desceu mais um pouquinho até chegar no pênis. Tímida, começou a lambê-lo de leve com medo de machucar o amado. Por fim, colocou-o na boca e aí começou a chupá-lo. Começou a ir devagar e ouvia os gemidos dele. Itachi com a voz sufocada pelo prazer pediu-a que intensificasse o gesto. E foi o que ela fez. Ia e voltava. Ia e voltava rapidamente. Até que, de repente, ele afastou-a de si com delicadeza e gozou. Depois, a assentou sobre seu órgão e começaram novamente os movimentos ritmados. Enquanto ele a penetrava mais e mais lhe beijava loucamente. Foram nesse vaivém dos corpos até chegarem juntos no ápice. E relaxaram. Resolveram não treinar naquele dia.

********

Naquela mesma tarde, Itachi voltou irritado para sua casa. Entrou, passou pela sala e viu Sasuke acomodado no sofá. Perguntou-lhe com a voz contida e o olhar frio:

- Onde está nosso pai?

- No escritório. Por quê?

- Nada. Vou conversar com ele. E Sasuke ...

- Que é?

- Estou sabendo da "sua gentileza" em ter acompanhado minha namorada até a casa dela nesses dias em que fiquei fora - disse com ironia

- Ah, ela te contou?

- Ela não tem segredos comigo.

- Bom pra você.

- Ela só não me disse o que conversaram. Mas eu imagino, eu te conheço. Você não perdeu tempo em fazer seu joguinho.

- Lógico.

- Eu se fosse você não continuava.

- Por quê? Vai me dar uma surra?

- Vontade não é o que me falta. Mas não. Só estou falando isso porque você apenas vai perder seu tempo, Sakura não te quer mais. Quer um conselho? Fique com as suas garotas e esqueça dela. Vai ser melhor pra você.

- Veremos.

Os dois continuaram se olhando firme: Sasuke com desafio e Itachi com frieza. Por fim, o irmão mais velho entrou no escritório para conversar com o pai. Este se encontrava sentado à escrivaninha analisando alguns relatórios. Levantou os olhos para o filho.

- Itachi, deseja me falar alguma coisa? Sente-se.

- Não, pai. Eu prefiro ficar de pé. Não vou tomar muito o seu tempo - disse num tom frio contendo a irritação

- O que aconteceu?

- Pai, eu só vou lhe dizer uma única vez. Até hoje fiz todas as suas vontades e procurei corresponder a todas as suas expectativas, mesmo indo contra o que eu realmente queria.

- Continue.

- Se quiser que eu seja líder da ANBU, serei. Se quiser, posso lutar para ser um Hokage. Tudo o que quiser. Mas eu não vou permitir que o senhor interfira na minha vida amorosa. Isso não. Não procure mais a Sakura para usá-la para fazer o seu jogo de controlar a minha vida. Eu não o perdoarei se fizer isso de novo.

- Pelo visto me enganei com essa moça. Achei que fosse sensata e fiel com a sua palavra.

- Pior que ela tentou, papai. Veio com uma conversa absurda de que não queria continuar nosso relacionamento porque não me amava mais. Só que eu percebi tudo, ela não precisou me dizer nada. Não me subestime, pai. Eu sou um shinobi da ANBU. Já participei de vários interrogatórios e sou capaz de descobrir mentiras dos homens mais dissimulados do mundo ninja. O senhor bem sabe disso.

- É. Realmente o subestimei, meu filho.

- Então não se meta na minha vida, pelo menos não com a garota que eu amo. Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir isso? Eu amo a Sakura.

- Quem diria? Meu filho, um dos shinobis mais frios e incapaz de expressar sentimentos que conheço. Apaixonado. E ainda declarando isso a plenos pulmões.

- Pois eu não me envergonho nem um pouco disso. Nunca me senti tão livre e feliz assim antes. E gosto do que sinto.

- Itachi, reconheço que me enganei a respeito da moça. Ela não é uma pessoa vulgar e estúpida que eu pensava encontrar.

- Que bom.

- Mas isso só piora as coisas. Não brinque com essa garota. Quanto mais cedo você terminar essa relação e assumir o compromisso que lhe é devido, menos sofrimento você dará a ela.

- Pai, eu não irei casar com outra mulher que não seja a Sakura. Já disse.

- Infelizmente, você não tem escolha. Sabe sobre a situação com Madara. Conforme for, talvez eu deixe minha posição de líder mais cedo do que eu suponho para você ter que assumir e liderar o clã frente a uma batalha.

- O senhor exagera, pai. Quem garante que Madara pretende atacar realmente a vila? E mesmo que o faça não vai mudar o fato se eu me tornar o chefe do clã ou não.

- É claro que sim, meu filho! Não percebe o absurdo que diz? Você é um dos maiores ninjas de Konoha, senão o maior até mais do que o Hokage como muitos acreditam. Com você como um dos principais na liderança a vitória é mais garantida.

- O problema maior é que o senhor não está realmente preocupado com a segurança da vila ou do clã.

- Como disse?

- É isso mesmo. O senhor só não quer perder a sua liderança do clã e a garantia de que os seus descendentes continuem na liderança, ostentando o seu orgulho. A questão é essa.

O pai o encarou furioso, mas disse num tom frio:

- Tudo bem, Itachi. Eu admito: essa é minha principal preocupação.

- Como se eu não soubesse.

- Não vou permitir que você estrague o seu futuro por uma paixão arrebatadora.

- Pai, eu não admito..

- Cale-se! Quem não admite sua falta de respeito sou eu. Tudo bem, eu vou lhe dar mais tempo.

- Tempo? Como assim?

- Vou lhe dar mais tempo para se divertir com aquela garota, embora eu ache crueldade da sua parte sendo ela como é.

- Ah! Devo ficar agradecido? - disse com ironia.

- Mas só até o final do ano, Itachi - respondeu Fugaku ignorando o comentário - Só até o final do ano depois da aprovação dela na academia. Depois disso, assim que entrar o próximo ano, você vai terminar esse relacionamento e assumir o noivado com uma moça que já escolhi para ser sua esposa.

Itachi ficou pasmo e sentiu seu estômago arder de raiva. Nem ousava perguntar quem era a pessoa em questão.

- Entendeu, Itachi? Só até o fim deste ano e nem um minuto a mais. E ano que vem você se casa como queria, só que com a moça que eu escolhi.

Itachi permanecia calado olhando para seu pai com os olhos frios. Não acreditava que aquele homem tinha coragem de querer impôr seus próprios interesses passando por cima da felicidade dele, que era seu filho.

- É só, Itachi. Se não tem mais nada a dizer, queira, por favor, se retirar pois tenho que trabalhar.

O moreno saiu a passos firmes e bateu a porta.

- Está realmente com a cabeça virada. Até dos bons modos já se esqueceu - comentou Fugaku para si balançando a cabeça para os lados

*******

Passaram-se quatro meses. O relacionamento de Sakura e Itachi continuava mais intenso. O moço não considerou, é claro, a imposição do pai. Planejava com cuidado uma forma de casar-se com Sakura, quer seu pai quisesse, quer não. Ele não falava com a rosada sobre seus planos porque não queria preocupá-la e desviá-la de treinar e se concentrar nos seus estudos. A garota não tinha limites para o progresso. Já havia dominado por completo a técnica do Genjutsu. Sabia sair de ilusões de nível C, B, A e até S, enquanto seus colegas no máximo alguns saíam do nível A. Ela também sabia criar ilusões de nível C, B e A. Na academia, embora a professora Kurenai houvesse ensinado a arte de criar ilusões, isso não era obrigatório para um aluno se tornar um chunnin. Mas Sakura impressionava a todos cada vez mais. Ela também já sabia criar ninjutsu a partir do elemento que descobriu ser de sua natureza: fogo.

- Você é do mesmo elemento que eu. Fogo. Aliás, você é um fogo! - brincava Itachi ao treiná-la

Faltavam dois meses para os exames finais que determinariam a classificação ninja dos estudantes. A grande maioria tinha potencial para se tornar um chunnim direto. Mas dentre eles, além de Sakura, havia outros estudantes que já possuíam um nível de jounnin: Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Sai, Juugo, Suigetsu, Neji, Temari e Sasuke. Este tanto quanto à rosada também dominava o Genjutsu a um nível muito elevado. Seu relacionamento com Karin já havia terminado a tempos; ele já não mais aguentava o grude da garota. Ela, por sua vez, ainda insistia, mas era sempre dispensada. Sasuke decidiu não se firmar em ninguém. Saía com uma garota aqui, outra ali para passar o tempo. Quem ele realmente queria de paixão era Sakura. Conversava com ela nos intervalos e até começou a se integrar mais com os amigos dela, que aos poucos foram diminuíndo a resistência com relação ao rapaz. Só Naruto que ainda conservava uma certa implicância, mas ele admitia em particular para Hinata que o Uchiha não era tão arrogante e frio como imaginava. Sasuke afrouxou um pouco as indiretas para Sakura, pois sabia dos planos do pai e da noiva que este escolhera para Itachi. Pensou até em contar para a rosada ao ver que ela não sabia, mas decidiu não aplicar semelhante golpe baixo no irmão. Teria Sakura de forma limpa e natural.

******

Itachi e Sakura se encontravam numa gruta oculta pela cachoeira e numa altura de difícil acesso que só um shinobi concentrando chakra nos pés poderia alcançar. Lá, nessa gruta, era que frequentemente faziam amor. Às vezes, iam à casa da rosada quando seus pais não estavam e no quarto dela também se entregavam aos prazeres do sexo. Mas a gruta na cachoeira que era seu ninho de amor. Na cachoeira era arriscado serem pegos; quase ocorreu no dia em que fizeram amor por lá uma vez. Então na gruta, era seguro. Era para lá que se dirigiam logo depois do treino que faziam no fim de semana ou depois das aulas de Sakura na academia. Aproveitavam cada minuto que podiam para se tocar, se beijar e chegarem juntos ao clímax. Obviamente, Sakura se cuidava. Havia uma espécie de pílula em forma de uma bolinha de gude que era anticonceptiva e só as mulheres tomavam. Porém , não era exatamente 100 % confiável. Sempre havia o risco de uma gravidez, mas era raro que ocorresse.

Estavam então os dois na gruta numa bela tarde e haviam acabado de fazer amor. Estavam deitados e abraçados, absortos numa paz e felizes como sempre ficavam após uma relação. Até que Itachi quebrou aquele silêncio:

- Sakura.

- Hunh.

- Você gostaria de ir lá pra casa este fim de semana?

- Ahn? - perguntou a garota com espanto erguendo um pouco o corpo em direção ao namorado - Você fala ir no seu clã?

- Claro! Onde mais seria ? - riu

- Mas Itachi, seu pai concordou?

- Bom, na verdade, quase todos do clã vão estar fora num festival que acontece anualmente em outra vila de onde surgiu o clã antes dele se estabelecer neste lugar que hoje é Konoha. É uma espécie de comemoração de aniversário do clã.

- Entendo. mas você não vai?

- Não. Preferi ficar aqui e passar o fim de semana com você.

- Seu pai concordou que você ficasse?

- Ele me olhou daquele jeito dele sempre que algo o desagrada, mas não falou nada.

- E ele está sabendo que você pretende me levar para o clã na ausência dele?

- Na verdade não - disse o moço com olhar travesso

- Sem chance, Itachi - disse a garota virando de lado

- Que isso, Sakura. Vai ser bom. Assim você conhece finalmente o meu lar.

- Morro de curiosidade em conhecer o clã e a sua casa. Mas dessa forma, às escondidas não.

- Por favor, linda flor.

- Não.

- Ah, Sakura, eu gostaria tanto de ter você em meus braços um fim de semana inteiro. Nós dois juntos passearíamos, veríamos o sol nascer juntos e é claro faríamos amor a maior parte do tempo.

- Sim. Imaginei isso.

- Por favor, vamos. Vai ser bom. Ninguém vai saber.

- Não sei não, Itachi - ele a estava tentando

- Ah, vai.

- Quando eles vão e quando voltam?

- Eles partem na sexta à tarde e voltam só na segunda de tarde.

- Tem certreza?

- Sim. Se você topar, eu te busco aqui na cachoeira depois da aula e nós iríamos para lá. Depois eu te levava de volta segunda pela manhã bem cedo pra você não perder aula.

- Hum..

- Ah, vamos, meu amor. Vai ser bom.

- Tá, deixa eu pensar e depois eu te respondo. Eu teria que ver que explicação eu daria pra minha mãe para eu poder ficar fora um fim de semana que fosse, afinal, nunca dormi fora de casa, a não ser na nossa primeira vez e mesmo assim foi um custo ter que inventar uma desculpa pra ela.

- Tudo bem, querida. Pense bem e depois me fala. E agora... vamos brincar mais um pouco? - disse ele enquanto a encarava com expressão maliciosa

- Vamos - respondeu a rosada rindo e o agarrando.

Na quinta-feira, na cachoeira, Sakura deu sua resposta. Topou. Mas disse a Itachi que ela iria sozinha na entrada do clã. Não queria que ninguém os visse juntos para não chegar aos ouvidos da mãe; convencera esta de que passaria um fim de semana com seus colegas como uma simulação de um teste de sobrevivência para preparar-se para os exames finais. Pedira tanto à Ino quanto à Hinata que confirmassem sua história caso a mãe lhes perguntasse.

Itachi, muito animado, a abraçou e a levantou cobrindo-a de beijos

- Você vai ver, Sakura, como vai ser maravilhoso! Tudo dará certo.

- Espero que sim. Não quero ficar mal com seu pai.

- Não se preocupe.

- Itachi.

- Sim.

- Você é louco.

- Por você

Beijaram-se. Aquele fim de semana prometia.

O que será que vai rolar nesse fim de semana dos dois? Vou dividir este fim de semana em três capítulos de puro hentai com direito a tudo (bom, quase tudo, só não vai ter chicotada). Então quem for sensível a cenas fortes, pule os três próximos capítulos. Ah! E não se iludam: muitos acontecimentos tristes aguardam os pombinhos. Eles vão sofrer muito (sou má). Não, eu também vou sofrer junto com eles. Então até à próxima.


	13. Um fogo intenso no Lar Uchiha parte 1

Caros leitores, me perdoem a demora! Muita coisa para organizar na vida. Procurarei postar com a mesma frequência, ou seja, um capítulo por semana. Divirtam-se

Sakura estava excitada! Finalmente, adrentaria o famoso clã de seu amado gênio. Sempre via o lugar de vista à distância, pois era uma espécie de bairro fechado, no qual nenhum outro habitante nem mesmo uma criança fora do clã entrava sem permissão ou a companhia de um dos moradores do local. Era por volta das oito da noite. Itachi havia mandado uma mensagem à casa da namorada de que todos do clã, inclusive sua família haviam partido. Só ficaram os vigias que por lá se revezavam e alguns pouquíssimos moradores que não puderam ir até o festival. Assim, a rosada se dirigia contente ao portão de entrada do lugar; era enorme e de ferro com o símbolo do clã. Logo que chegou, Sakura causou boa impressão aos vigias que lá estavam. Nada disseram a ela, sequer uma cantada, devido, é claro, a sua função que exigia respeito, mas de vez em quando dirigiam olhares de admiração para a garota, o que a deixava sem graça. Também pudera, Sakura estava linda: usava um vestido de alças cor-de-rosa claro com a barra rodada e o comprimento até os joelhos, calçava sandálias de tirinhas cor bege, seu cabelo estava encaracolado e solto e usava uma leve maquiagem no rosto; e levava uma bolsa de viagem com seus pertences e roupas para aquele fim de semana. Pensara em vestir-se de forma casual para a mãe não desconfiar, porém, mudou de idéia quando esta lhe disse:

- Vá bem bonita, viu? Capriche para este fim de semana

- Ué, mãe. Pra quê? Lógico que eu não vou toda desmazelada, mas é só um fim de semana de teste de sobrevivência.

- Pra cima de mim não, viu dona Sakura? Você estava muito alegrinha e ansiosa por este fim de semana, tá? Sei muito bem o tipo de teste que você vai ter e com quem.

- Mãeeee! – Sakura abriu a boca espantada

- É isso mesmo. Não faça essa cara de assombro. Eu não nasci ontem. Eu sei há muito tempo que você e o Itachi já passaram da fase dos beijos. Desde aquela vez que você saiu com ele pro restaurante e só voltou no dia seguinte. Aquela história que você inventou de ter resolvido passar na casa da Hinata de repente e dormir por lá eu não engoli. Eu só fingi que acreditei pra esperar você me contar algum dia quando estivesse pronta.

Sakura ficou surpresa com essa declaração vinda por parte da mãe, ainda mais que ela encarava de uma forma natural. Por isso, resolveu abrir o jogo:

- Tá, tá legal, mãe. Eu admito. Tem um tempinho que a gente já mantêm relação. Mas eu juro que estou me cuidando e o Itachi nunca me forçou a nada.

- É. Eu sei. Sempre confiei no seu bom juízo e o meu querido, amado, idolatrado, salve, salve genro, o maior...

- Mãe, me poupe. Menos.

- Está bem. Eu só ia dizer que o Itachi me inspira confiança e só por isso eu não dei um chilique.

- Que bom, mãe! E obrigada pela confiança! – disse e abraçou a sra. Haruno

Agora Sakura estava ali diante do portão lembrando satisfeita dessa conversa. Ventava um pouco, mas não fazia frio. Pelo contrário, era uma leve brisa que refrescava aquela noite de calor. Fechou os olhos como para sentir aquela brisa e, ao mesmo tempo, acalmar sua ansiedade. Sim, pois que estava muito ansiosa! Embora fizesse amor com freqüência com Itachi, a sensação era diferente. Eles teriam um tempo maior pela frente sem se preocuparem com treinos, o cair da noite, e poderem se deliciar mais tempo um com outro, as sensações provocadas em seus corpos. Sakura tremia só de imaginar as mãos grandes e quentes do seu amado em sua pele. Aquele homem sabia como provocar labaredas por todo seu corpo, como fazê-la sentir-se mulher, embora não estivesse nem com seus 18 anos completos. Quando deu por si, viu Itachi cruzar o portão e caminhar em sua direção. Ele estava lindo como sempre! Aliás, não importava o que ele vestisse, ele sempre parecia lindo para ela. Estava vestido de forma casual: usava como de costume sua blusa de botões azul-marinho com o símbolo do clã nas costas e uma bermuda da mesma cor; calçava tênis pretos. Na verdade, o estilo de Itachi era esse mesmo, casual. Não que fosse desleixado, pelo contrário, sempre procurava estar cheiroso para encontrar-se com a namorada e era muito vaidoso ao cuidar de seu longo cabelo; só não gostava muito de andar como um mauricinho como Sasuke. A única vez em que Sakura o vira com uma roupa mais formal foi naquele dia de sua primeira vez no restaurante. Então o moreno se aproximou, não sem antes esboçar uma expressão de admiração e um assobio diante do visual da namorada, e a cumprimentou com um selinho, dizendo em seu ouvido:

- Nossa! Se eu soubesse que você viria assim tão mais linda, eu tinha caprichado no meu visual também. Vou ter que me segurar pra não te agarrar aqui mesmo diante desses vigias.

Sakura riu alto e lhe respondeu:

- Não se preocupe. Você vai ter todo o fim de semana pra isso.

Itachi a olhou com carinho e desejo e lhe sorriu.

- Vamos então? - perguntou

- Vamos – respondeu a rosada dando-lhe a mão.

Passaram pelos vigias que os cumprimentaram e Sakura não pôde deixar de reparar que o namorado a puxou com o braço para bem perto dele com certa possessividade. Ciúmes? Certamente, pois que os vigias não escondiam os olhares de admiração pela beleza dela. Caminharam durante um bom tempo e não se via quase viva-alma por aquelas ruas. Apenas uma ou outra casa ali ou mais adiante indicando a presença de seus moradores. À certa altura, Sakura quebrou o silêncio perguntando se não havia risco daqueles vigias que a viram ou de algum morador que por lá ficou e por acaso a visse, comentar alguma coisa para o sr. Uchiha. Itachi, porém, a tranqüilizou dizendo que os vigias eram discretos, não faziam perguntas e nem comentavam nada para outrem do que se passava ali, a não ser por motivo de segurança. E quanto aos poucos moradores, garantiu que não seriam problema, pois que sua casa ficava bem à distância, livre dos olhares curiosos dos que ali se encontravam. Por fim, chegaram à casa de Itachi. Era um lugar enorme e a frente mostrava toda a elegância e o requinte da casa de um líder do clã. Passaram pelo pequeno portão de ferro e Sakura pôde admirar com mais propriedade aquele local. Tinha um belo jardim defronte da fachada. De repente, Itachi agarrou Sakura por trás e a levantou nos seus dois braços a girando. Ela gritou de susto e alegria ao mesmo tempo. Então ele a colocou cuidadosamente no chão e a beijou com ardor. Foi um beijo de tirar o fôlego! Por fim, a olhou segurando suas duas mãos e disse:

- Não sabe o quanto estou feliz por você estar aqui, linda flor! Eu prometo que vai ser um fim de semana inesquecível.

E voltou a beijá-la com intensidade. Enquanto a beijava suas mãos começaram a passar pelo corpo da rosada, percorrendo cada curva. Ela correspondia e sentia-se cada vez mais excitada. Itachi também estava excitado, principalmente, quando sentia o suave perfume dela. Aquele perfume de cerejeira que inebriava os sentidos dele. Mas ainda era cedo, queria poder mostrar tudo a ela e tornar aquele fim de semana muito romântico para sua amada. Quem diria? Ele nunca imaginou que um dia pensaria em fazer algo assim para uma mulher. Sakura o fazia liberar um lado seu que ele nunca imaginou existir. Ele fora treinado para não demonstrar emoções tanto como um shinobi como um integrante do clã, mas aquela garota o fazia perder o controle de si mesmo e de seus sentimentos. No entanto, ele adorava isso.

- Venha, eu vou te mostrar a casa – disse ao parar com as carícias e o beijo – e depois vamos ter um maravilhoso jantar feito por minhas próprias mãos.

- Hum, quem diria, além de tudo é cozinheiro. Quer dizer que você adora colocar a mão na massa.

- Pode apostar que sim! – disse com uma voz sexy e um olhar malicioso que estremeceu a garota.

Ambos riram e Itachi levou Sakura para conhecer a casa.

Itachi estava certo. Aquele fim de semana seria inesquecível para ambos. Durante muito tempo se lembrariam dele. Com amor e com dor. Primeiro, viveriam o amor. A dor viria depois.

********

Estavam na sala de jantar saboreando um delicioso salmão que Itachi preparou. Também bebiam um vinho de boa qualidade. Em seguida, experimentaram um maravilhoso mousse de chocolate.

- Desse jeito você me engorda – comentou Sakura

- Até que não seria má idéia. Mais carne para eu pegar.

- Itachi! – gritou Sakura escandalizada e dando um leve tapa no braço do namorado enquanto este ria.

Os dois estavam completamente à vontade um com outro. Conversavam sobre diversas coisas das quais gostavam. E às vezes, faziam gracejo um com o outro. Sakura se sentia nas nuvens e uma sortuda por ser tão cercada de atenções pelo Uchiha. Ele nem parecia aquele homem que ela conheceu na primeira vez em que se viram na cachoeira: frio, solitário, de poucas palavras e nenhum humor. Itachi também não se reconhecia: ele nunca ficava tão à vontade e descontraído com alguém quanto ficava com a rosada, se bem que ela fosse a única com quem ele mostrava seu lado mais sensível e bem-humorado. Ela o fazia ser diferente. Assim que acabaram o jantar, Itachi mandou que Sakura o esperasse na varanda enquanto ele lavava a louça. A garota protestou que deveria ajudá-lo, mas ele disse:

- Não, minha flor. Você é minha convidada e eu serei seu escravo: te servirei e cuidarei de tudo pra que você tenha uma estadia maravilhosa aqui na minha casa.

- Mas, Itachi!

- Nem mas nem meio mas. Anda, pra fora! – riu

- Tá bom, general. Eu vou! Mas se eu me acostumar com isso depois não reclame.

- Isso mesmo, linda. Pode ir tranqüila. E depois... tenho uma surpresa pra você.

- Surpresa? O que é?

- Não seja curiosa. Espere e verá.

Então Sakura se aconchegou num banco que ficava na varanda da casa. A noite estava linda! Era noite de lua cheia. Depois de algum tempo, Itachi saiu e se acomodou do lado da rosada. Passou seu braço em volta do ombro dela e a puxou para si enquanto admirava a noite junto com ela. Ficaram um bom tempo em silêncio, queriam compartilhar daquele momento especial, aliás, tudo estava sendo especial para eles logo naquela primeira noite. Por fim, Itachi se aproximou da cabeça da rosada e sentiu a essência de seus cabelos e passou a mão neles. Sakura virou seu rosto para olhar seu namorado e viu o desejo refletido no olhar dele. Então fechou os olhos esperando o beijo. O moreno passou seu dedo indicador levemente sobre os lábios dela e aí a beijou. Primeiro, foi um beijo terno e suave; depois foi se aprofundando e a garota entreabriu sua boca dando passagem à língua dele. A língua dele era exigente, buscava a dela com fome se enroscando e saboreando o gosto. E que gosto o dela! Um gosto doce, refrescante! Beijavam-se cada vez mais intenso. Até que a mão do moço foi passear na região dos seios. Por cima do vestido ele os tateava enquanto arrancava suspiros da garota. Depois desceu sua mão até as pernas dela. Alisou, apalpou até chegar por dentro do vestido e encontrar a calcinha. Lá, enfiou a mão e encontrou a vagina onde começou a tatear e a senti-la se umedecer de excitação. Sakura gemia enquanto ele fazia esse passeio em sua intimidade. De repente, o moço parou com as carícias e então lhe disse no ouvido com voz sensual:

- Vamos entrar? Tenho uma surpresa.

Levantaram de mãos dadas. Entraram na casa e a garota percebeu a escuridão na qual se encontrava a casa. O moreno a conduziu enquanto passavam pela ampla sala e adentraram o corredor onde se encontravam os quartos. Pararam diante da porta do quarto dele que se encontrava fechada. Ele se virou e lhe disse:

- Feche os olhos e só os abra quando eu disser.

- Sim! – disse a garota entre excitada e divertida com tudo aquilo.

- Não vale olhar, hein?

Abriu a porta e a introduziu lá dentro enquanto ia atrás. Fechou a porta e mandou que ela abrisse os olhos. Quando ela os abriu, não pôde evitar um grito de surpresa e admiração. O quarto estava todo iluminado à luz de velas, várias espalhadas pelo aposento. Além disso, haviam inúmeras pétalas de rosa espalhadas no chão e traçando um caminho até a cama do rapaz que era bem espaçosa; na parede algumas fotos dos dois juntas que tiraram em vários momentos ao longo de sua relação. A rosada não pôde deixar de emocionar-se e começou a chorar. Itachi preocupado, a virou para si e a inquiriu:

- O que foi, Sakura? Não gostou da surpresa?

- Se eu gostei? Eu... eu amei.

- Então por que estã chorando?

- De... de emoção. Nunca pensei que você pudesse fazer uma coisa tão especial assim pra mim.

- Minha querida, você é especial! Merece isso e muito mais.

A garota não se conteve e o beijou com intensidade enlaçando o pescoço dele. Dessa vez, era ela que buscava a língua dele com ânsia e começou a explorar seu corpo. Desceu suas delicadas mãos sobre o peitoral dele por cima da blusa e enfiou suas mãos debaixo da blusa dele. Sentiu o contato com a pele dele e o peito musculoso. Itachi suspirou ao sentir as mãos dela sobre seu peito. Súbito, a rosada se afastou dele, sentou-se na ponta da cama sem tirar os olhos dele. Itachi a olhava curioso. O que ela ia fazer? Então com uma expressão ao mesmo tempo envergonhada e maliciosa, disse:

- Itachi, er... você tiraria a roupa para mim? Só que... bem devagar.

O moreno riu do embaraço dela, mas ficou excitado com o pedido. Daí começou a se despir lentamente. Primeiro, desamarrou seus cabelos e os deixou cair sobre seus ombros; depois, tirou os sapatos e os jogou para um canto; em seguida, desabotoou calmamente sua blusa e a tirou (Sakura nessa hora quase perdeu o fôlego); logo abaixou a bermuda ficando só de cueca e, finalmente, tirou a última peça mostrando o maravilhoso instrumento que possuía. A rosada sentiu sua vagina molhar. É claro que ela o vira inúmeras vezes nu, mas sempre se surpreendia com a visão daquele corpo divino perante seus olhos, ainda mais daquela forma tão sensual com que ele se despiu. O rapaz se aproximou e ficou parado diante dela com a barriga na altura do seu rosto, colocando-se à disposição para que ela o tocasse. Ela captou a intenção do moço, levantou-se e começou a passar suas mãos sobre aquele corpo másculo. Percorreu os ombros, depois os braços musculosos, o peitoral, a barriga e finalmente, o membro dele. Itachi gemia e se segurava para não agarrá-la, pois queria que ela desfrutasse de todas as vontades e sensações daquela noite. Ela o abraçou, aconchegando-se naquele corpo. O calor que vinha dele era tão gostoso! E o cheiro inebriante! Ele a enlaçou pela cintura e ela desceu suas mãos pelas costas dele até chegar em suas nádegas. Ele tinha uma bunda linda e gostosa!

Finalmente, beijaram-se com voracidade. Itachi parou de beijá-la, afastou algumas pétalas de rosa da cama e a deitou. Colocou-se em cima dela e se saboreou em sua boca. Enquanto a beijava, ia a despindo aos poucos. Quando ela ficou nua sobre a cama, ele levantou os olhos e a contemplou extasiado. Com certeza ela era uma ótima visão para ele. Passou suas mãos suavemente pelas curvas dela, por cada parte e demorou-se nos seios. Massageava-os, apertava-os, sentindo-os ficarem com os bicos duros de excitação. Sem parar com as carícias, procurou novamente a boca dela, depois foi beijando seu rosto e desceu a língua para o pescoço e abocanhou um dos seios. Lambeu, mordeu delicadamente e o sugava com volúpia. Sakura gemia alto para o deleite do moço. Ele adorava saber que a estava enlouquecendo. Foi então para o outro seio e enquanto o sugava, acariciava o outro. Desceu sua língua para a barriga dela, depois as pernas, o meio das coxas até chegar em sua intimidade. Aí introduziu um dedo em sua vagina e a fez gritar de prazer. Depois introduziu mais um e a estimulou até fazê-la chegar ao clímax, o primeiro dela naquela noite.

O moço estava morrendo de vontade de a possuir, mas queria enlouquecê-la de prazer. Por isso, recomeçou com as carícias e dessa vez, utilizou sua língua para penetrar na intimidade da garota. Ela gemia alto e mais alto e ele se contorcia de tanta excitação enquanto aumentava o ritmo da exploração de sua língua no clitóris dela. Sakura sentia-se como se estivesse longe de si, da realidade. Era algo tão doloroso, mas ao mesmo tempo, tão excitante e prazeroso. Não havia palavras que explicasse. Sentiu-se invadida pela sensação de subir cada vez mais alto até que, novamente, sentiu o êxtase arrebatá-la. Itachi saboreou o líquido do gozo dela.

Já não agüentando seu órgão latejar de excitação, ele finalmente a penetrou e começou a se movimentar dentro dela. Começou suave e lento, e aos poucos foi aumentando as estocadas; os gemidos da rosada recomeçaram. Ele a beijou violentamente e se aprofundava cada vez mais no corpo dela. A rosada começou a sentir os primeiros espasmos do orgasmo e aí Itachi não se segurou mais e investiu seu corpo, perdendo a noção de si. Os dois estavam no mesmo ritmo e já não eram dois, eram um só. Gemiam alto e ambos gritavam o nome um do outro. Até que, por fim, chegaram juntos ao ápice e deitaram-se exaustos, abraçados.

Sakura foi a primeira a adormecer; Itachi a olhou saciado e feliz. No dia seguinte, ele lhe daria novas emoções. Aquele fim de semana só estava começando.


	14. Um fogo intenso no Lar Uchiha parte 2

Gente, mais uma vez me desculpem pela demora. Outra coisa: também posto essa história no site Nyahfanfiction. Assim, quem gosta de entrar lá, saiba que sempre que eu atualizar um capítulo aqui, também atualizarei por lá. Certo?

Na manhã do dia seguinte, sábado, o sol já se encontrava a pino sobre o céu de Konoha. Seus raios iluminavam toda a vila e chegavam no clã Uchiha. Na casa de Itachi, esses raios incidiam sobre as frestas da janela do quarto do rapaz. Deitada sobre a cama do namorado, encontrava-se Sakura, mergulhada em doce e profundo sono. Seu rosto refletia paz e serenidade. Estava deitada de bruços completamente nua, com apenas um fino cobertor tapando suas partes íntimas e deixando à mostra suas pernas torneadas e suas costas. Seu cabelo rosa estava espalhado pela cama. Itachi entrou em completo silêncio no quarto. Vestia um roupão azul e trazia uma bandeja com o café da manhã para sua amada: torradas, geléia de uva, pão integral, queijo, presunto, maçã, banana, suco de caju, leite e uma rosa vermelha. Depositou a bandeja sobre a cômoda ao lado da cama, sentou-se na ponta do colchão e ficou a admirar o corpo e o rosto da garota. Sentia pena de acordá-la e queria mantê-la assim para sempre, serena e inocente como uma criança. Porém, pegou a rosa e começou a deslizá-la com suavidade sobre as costas de Sakura, ao mesmo tempo que a chamava pelo nome. Então a jovem abriu lentamente os olhos com certa preguiça e sorriu ao ver o rosto do seu amor inclinado sobre ela:  
- Bom dia, minha bela adormecida! - cumprimentou o moreno - Já são mais do que horas de despertar.  
- Bom dia, Itachi - respondeu a garota espreguiçando-se - Que horas são?  
- Dez e meia.  
- Queeeeeee! - berrou a garota sentando-se rapidamente sobre o colchão e enrolando-se no cobertor - E você nem pra me acordar!  
- Calma, Sakura. Primeiro, não precisa gritar que eu estou bem perto de você e não quero ficar surdo - disse ele calmamente em tom de deboche - E segundo, não quis te acordar porque te achei tão linda dormindo.  
- É mesmo? - perguuntou corando - Que fofo!  
- É, eu também me acho fofo!  
- E convencido! - ela disse e riram os dois  
- Bem, aqui está uma flor para outra flor - ele entregou-lhe a rosa  
- Outra rosa? Que linda ! Pôxa, meu amor, você deve ter gastado uma nota preta para comprar muitas rosas só pra me dar uma noite romântica!  
- Que nada! Essa é uma das poucas vantagens em ser um Uchiha. Mas na verdade, eu preferia ter comprado sakuras como você, só que nesta época do ano são difíceis de encontrar. Tudo bem! Servem rosas, desde que façam surgir esse belo sorriso nesse lindo rosto! - colocou uma mão na face dela.  
A rosada sentia o rosto corar (Itachi sempre conseguia esse efeito sobre ela) e sentiu lágrimas de emoção quererem brotar, mas não saíram pois o moreno continuou:  
- Bem, chega de conversa. Está na hora do seu café - pôs a bandeja com cuidado no colo dela por cima do cobertor.  
- Mas, Itachi, isso não é um café! É um banquete! - exclamou - Eu não consigo comer tanta coisa assim pela manhã  
- Pois eu sinto muito, Sakura! Eu só vou sair deste quarto depois que a senhorita comer tudinho, viu? Não quero que deixe sobrar um grão, viu? - disse em um falso tom de ameaça  
- Sim, general! - a garota riu  
Então Itachi se afastou e sentou-se na poltrona que ficava do lado da janela. Fechou os olhos e deixou que o sol o aquecesse. Enquanto isso, a rosada tomava o café e, ao mesmo tempo, reparava em seu amado. Como ele era lindo! Os cabelos soltos que iam até os ombros, o corpo bem definido e o roupão que deixava à mostra o seu peito. Pensamentos eróticos passeavam pela mente da rosada que a fez corar e baixar os olhos para a bandeja. Depois de algum tempo, terminou o café e voltou a contemplar seu namorado. Não acreditava na sorte que tinha! Ter um deus grego como aquele, um gênio, um shinobi e, ainda por cima, um homem simples e romântico que a amava e a respeitava. Dentre muitas mulheres, ele escolheu justamente a ela como eleita do seu coração. Parecia um sonho! Tinha medo de acordar e se ver novamente como aquela konoichi sem talento, ignorada por Sasuke e vista apenas como uma garota bonita para os rapazes se aproveitarem. Itachi, mesmo de olhos fechados, percebia o olhar da namorada sobre si. Sorriu. O que ela estaria pensando? Por isso, foi grande o susto da garota quando ele perguntou:  
- O que tanto me olha, meu amor?  
- Na... nada - gaguejou - É que... eu já terminei. Ahn... você tem um roupão para me vestir?  
- Pra quê? Não há nada em você que eu não tenha visto um monte de vezes.  
- Ah, Itachi, seu... pervertido - riu - Só que eu não quero circular pela casa peladona. Eu vou levar essa bandeja pra cozinha e lavar essas coisas.  
- Não, senhorita - dise o moreno levantando-se em direção a ela - Já disse que você não vai mexer um dedo pra fazer qualquer serviço aqui em casa.  
- Mas...  
- Shh! Quieta! Agora seja uma boa menina, vá para o chuveiro e - acrescentou num tom baixo e sexy no ouvido dela - me espere lá.  
- S-sim! - disse a garota suspirando excitada pelo que o moreno disse e pela leve mordida que ele deu no lóbulo de sua orelha.  
Depois que Itachi saiu do quarto, Sakura correu para o banheiro, escovou os dentes e tratou de entrar no chuveiro. A água estava gelada! Mas a temperatura era ideal para o calor que fazia. Por isso, a rosada se deliciou com a água: ensaboou-se, molhou o cabelo e deixou que a água escorresse pelo seu corpo numa sensação refrescante. Sentiu um arrepio quando os braços de Itachi a envolveram pela cintura enquanto o corpo dele se encostava atrás do seu.  
- Demorei? - perguntou com voz sensual.  
- Só um pouquinho - devolveu a rosada também com voz sensual.  
- Então vamos aproveitar bastante - e a virou para ele.  
Logo seus lábios se encontraram e suas línguas se enroscaram realizando uma dança em suas bocas. Primeiro, lenta e suavemente; depois, intensa e luxuriosa. Da boca, Itachi passou a lamber e a morder a orelha da garota. Deslizava a língua pelo pescoço dela e marcava-o com chupões e leves mordidas. Daí desceu para os seios e com os dedos brincava com os mamilos. Em seguida, abocanhou um dos seios e a encostou na parede. Ao mesmo tempo que ele sugava um seio, massageava as nádegas dela com as mãos. Depois, passou a sugar o outro seio e subiu uma das mãos para tocar no que tinha largado  
- Itachi... - gemia Sakura que se agarrava nos cabelos dele.  
O moreno deslizou sua boca pela barriga da garota até chegar em sua intimidade. Ali introduziu a língua no clítors dela. Mexia lenta e suavemente arrancando gemidos incontroláves da garota. Porém, ele queria torturá-la de prazer, por isso, parou o ato e subiu sua boca até o pescoço dela e suas mãos se ocuparam dos seios. A rosada arfava de excitação querendo que ele a penetrasse logo. Ele a beijou ardentemente e introduziu dois dedos dentro dela. A jovem gemia dentro da boca dele enquanto se beijavam. O moreno a torturava, tirando e tornando a colocar os dedos dentro dela. Até que a rosada, que não se aguentava mais, para se vingar colocou sua mão sobre o membro dele e começou a puxar cada vez mais intenso.  
- Isso é golpe baixo!- gemeu ele ofegante.  
- É só o começo - sussurou a garota e sorriu  
Daí foi a vez dela o enlouquecer. Primeiro, largou o membro dele, puxou a cabeça dele para morder a orelha e desceu em mordidas pelo pescoço. Logo, deteve-se sobre o peito dele e o arranhou com as unhas. Em seguida, lambeu um mamilo em movimentos circulares. O homem trincava os dentes emitindo sons guturais. Sakura desceu sua boca pelo corpo do rapaz até chegar no membro. Primeiro, lambeu-o lenta e suavemente e, por fim, colocou-o todo em sua boca. E começou a operação de sugá-lo. Itachi gemia e se apoiava de frente pra parede com as duas mãos. Os gemidos dele fez com que a garota aumentasse o ritmo até que ela retirou o órgão de dentro da boca e o passava levemente sobre sua vagina. Aí o moreno não se aguentou, a prensou sobre a parede, beijou-a com ânsia e a penetrou. Os dois perderam a consciência de si e deixaram-se levar pelo êxtase que os envolvia num só. Seus gemidos ecoavam num uníssono e seus corpos se remexiam cada vez mais intenso. Até que, por fim, explodiram juntos num orgasmo único. Ficaram parados e abraçados de encontro à parede enquanto suas respirações voltavam ao normal. O barulho do chuveiro era o único som que quebrava o silêncio. Depois de algum tempo, Itachi disse:  
- Vamos voltar para a cama?  
A rosada assentiu. Saíram do banho sem trocarem palavra. O olhar de amor e satisfação entre eles dizia tudo. Ambos se enxugaram e daí Itachi carregou Sakura para a cama. E recomeçaram as carícias.

********

Ficaram um bom tempo na cama fazendo amor. Depois, almoçaram e, finalmente saíram para Sakura conhecer alguns pontos do clã. Havia muitos lugares interessantes no bairro; era o local das lojas mais elegantes e originais de toda a vila, porém, devido ao festival, quase nenhuma estava aberta e, por outro lado, Itachi achou prudente evitar os lugares em que havia o risco de encontrarem algum dos poucos membros que lá estavam. Por isso, o Uchiha levou a namorada para os locais mais tranquilos e também belos do clã. Primeiro, foram para o Parque Kirochi, um lugar lindo com belas esculturas de animais e insetos talhadas em arbustos que circundavam todo o parque. No local, havia ainda uma lagoa com patos e gansos nadando e outras aves que habitavam aquelas margens. No centro do parque, localizava-se um monumento dedicado a Uchiha Kirochi, antepassado de Madara e Fugaku, um dos fundadores do clã e o primeiro a despertar o** Sharingan¹**.  
Foram também a um pequeno jardim botânico que ficava atrás do parque com vários espécimes de plantas, sobretudo **bonsais²** de diversos estilos. Finalmente, foram descansar no alto de uma colina também perto do parque. Nessa colina, ficava o símbolo do clã em tamanho giganteso num ponto estratégico visível para toda a região e até para a vila. O casal sentou-se num banco ali perto e ficaram observando a paisagem local. Sakura estirou seu corpo sobre o banco e deitou sua cabeça no colo do namorado. Este se pôs a brincar com as pontas aneladas do cabelo da amada. Depois, inclinou sua cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos. Procurava registrar tudo ao seu redor, sentir aquele momento. Tudo estava perfeito! Perfeito demais! Ele sentiu até um certo medo, mas procurou afastar esse sentimento de si. Nada nem ninguém iria separá-lo de Sakura. Nem mesmo seu pai.

*******

Voltaram para a casa Uchiha no fim da tarde. Recostaram-se juntos no sofá e tiraram os sapatos para descansar os pés.  
- Está com fome? - perguntou Itachi.  
- E como! - respondeu a rosada!  
- Bem, eu vou lhe dar o que comer - respondeu o moreno com voz sexy e um olhar malicioso - Espere aqui.  
Levantou-se e deixou a garota na sala com ar intrigado. A expressão do rapaz e o tom de voz a deixaram curiosa. O que ele aprontaria? Pensando nisso, deitou-se no sofá e fechou os olhos. Esperaria pra ver. Não demorou muito para verificar a nova surpresa do namorado. Sentiu algo como veludo alisando seu rosto. Abriu os olhos e viu um pano roxo em cima do rosto segurado por Itachi. Ele estava atrás do sofá e com o tronco ligeiramente inclinado sobre ela. Sorria.  
- E esse pano, Itachi? - perguntou - O que pensa que vai fazer com ele?  
- Confia em mim?  
- Hum... Deixa eu pensar... sim.  
- Então fique quieta enquanto eu tapo seus olhos com ele.  
- O que você vai fazer?  
- Não seja curiosa. Você vai ver... ou melhor sentir. Agora sente-se.  
A rosada obedeceu e ele vendou os olhos dela com o pano. Ela teve uma sensação mista de medo e excitação. Depois de alguns instantes, a rosada sentiu algo fresco e grande em seus lábios. Cheirou e percebeu que era uma maçã.  
- Abra a boca para o papai - gracejou Itachi  
Sakura riu e começou a morder a fruta devagar. Após um tempo, ela sentiu algo sólido e duro em seus lábios. Um copo.  
- Beba tudinho - tornou Itachi.  
A jovem engoliu o líquido: era uma refrescante limonada! Em seguida, a garota sentiu os dedos do namorado pressionarem sua boca para comer um pedacinho de pão misturado com presunto. Abria a boca e comia. Era um sanduíche de presunto que Itachi lhe dava em pequenos bocados. Aquela espécie de jogo era realmente divertido e excitante, além de saboroso! Sakura apreciava cada vez mais, sentindo curiosidade com o próximo passo. Este não demorou e a excitou de veras. O moreno encostou os lábios nos dela, entreabrindo-os e depositou com a língua algo pequeno, gelado e azedo na boca dela. A rosada mastigou e sentiu o gosto de morango. Ele fez issso umas dez vezes e, além de saborear cada morango, Sakura sentia o gosto do amado e a excitação já tomava parte de seu corpo. Na décima primeira vez em que ele depositava outro morango, ela o agarrou procurando prolongar o beijo, mas o rapaz a segurou enquanto falava baixo em seu ouvido:  
- Calma, doçura! Não seja tão gulosa! Já vou te satisfazer... lentamente.  
Ela se arrepiou toda e o Uchiha a puxou com ambas as mãos e a colocou de pé diante dele. Encostou o corpo dela no dele sem tocá-la com as mãos. Então, Sakura ouviu um leve roçar de tecido sobre a pele. Sua mão foi conduzida até o peito do moreno. Ele havia tirado a blusa. Ela conhecia cada centímetro daquela região peitoral, mas era mais excitante tocar sem a ver. Senti-la de outra forma. Ela massageava, apertava os braços, ombros, músculos, barriga. Usou a boca para percorrer aquela parte dele. Lambeu e mordeu. Deteve-se nos mamilos e ouviu os gemidos baixos dele. Arranhou as costas com as mãos. Depois, Sakura sentiu o namorado afastar-se um pouco dela e esperou. Ouviu novo ruído de roupas serem retiradas e prendeu a respiração. Novamente Itachi pegou a sua mão e fê-la tocar em seu mebro. Ela mordeu os lábios e começou a puxar o órgão. Sentia a respiração do moreno aumentar. Aí ela sentiu a mão dele afastar a sua do órgão. Esperou. Após alguns instantes, ele chegou em seu ouvido:  
- Abaixe, querida. E saboreie.  
E ela assim o fez. Tateou o corpo dele até encontrar o membro. Quando o tocou, sentiu uma substância grudenta e melada em torno dele. Levou a mão até a boca e lambeu. Era mel. Sorriu. E começou a lamber o membro, saboreando o doce mel em volta. Colocou-o na boca e passou a sugá-lo. Ouvia os gemidos cada vez mais altos de Itachi e aumentava o ritmo. Até que ele a afastou. Percebeu que o rapaz gozava. Foi levantada por ele que a abraçou. Ficaram assim um bom tempo até que suas roupas foram tiradas: primeiro ele levantou a blusa e depois, tirou bem devagar a saia, deixando-a só de sutiã e calcinha. Seu corpo foi pressionado para deitar-se no felpudo tapete da sala. As mãos do namorado acariciavam cada centímetro de seu corpo. Uma eletricidade a percorria, fazendo-a gemer. Seu sutiã foi retirado vagarosamente. As mãos dele massagearam os seios tão logo ficaram descobertos. Ele puxava com delicadeza os mamilos. Depois, as mãos desceram até as pernas e sua calcinha foi puxada, mas não por elas. Sentiu a boca do namorado retirar a peça íntima. Ela perdeu o fôlego por um segundo. A boca dele retirou o tecido até deslizar pelas pernas e sair pelos pés. Uma breve pausa. Aí a Haruno pôde sentir as mãos do moreno passar algo melado e grudento em seus seios, depois em sua intimidade e finalmente, na boca. Não precisou sentir o gosto para saber que era mel.  
- Agora fique bem quietinha. Você está um doce!- tornou o rapaz  
A rosada não pôde conter uma breve risada. Mas logo se calou quando os lábios do moreno começaram a lamber os seus. Depois, ele introduziu a língua. Ela saboreou-a e se beijaram ardentemente por um bom tempo. A língua dele desceu traçando um caminho até chegar nos seios. Devorou-os, lambeu-os e os sugou com vólupia. A rosada estremecia de prazer enquanto gemia. Assim que terminou de saborear os seios da amada, o moreno deslizou a língua até chegar na região vaginal. Ali deliciou-se com o mel e com o líquido que saiu quando Sakura gozou no ato. Mal terminou de recuperar-se do orgasmo, ela sentiu-se puxada para o colo do namorado. Aí ele tirou a venda dos olhos dela. Queria olhar para ela quando alcançassem juntos o ápice. Ele estava sentado sobre o tapete e a sentou sobre o membro dele, encaixando-se nela. Beijaram-se e iniciaram o movimento da junção de seus corpos. Em dado momento, Sakura jogou a cabeça para trás e Itachi aproveitou para morder seu pescoço e seios. Sentiu que ia explodir, mas segurou-se até o momento que sentiu a rosada estremecer e ouvir um alto gemido. Não demorou e ele também chegou ao orgasmo. Trêmulos pelo êxtase experimentado, deitaram-se juntos sobre o tapete.  
Eram seis da tarde quando levantaram-se e foram juntos para o banho. Novamente desfrutaram das sensações de seus corpos. Depois, jantaram e foram caminhar juntos pelos arredores de mãos dadas para admirar o luar. Tarde da noite, voltaram para o quarto de Itachi e recomeçaram a troca de carícias. Sakura estava impressionada pela insaciedade de Itachi e de como ele conseguia levá-la ao prazer várias vezes. Itachi também estava impressionado pela rosada acompanhar seu ritmo. Era impressionante como ela o excitava como nenhuma outra. Ele não se lembrava de ter transado tanto com uma mulher num único dia. E assim, fizeram amor até caírem exaustos um sobre o outro.

*********

Naquela mesma hora e em outro lugar, acontecia uma grande festa noturna para celebrar o aniversário do clã Uchiha. O local onde se dava a comemoração era nada mais, nada menos que a Vila Oculta do Falcão, um lugar em que só os membros do clã tinham acesso. Foi neste local que o clã começou a se formar. Os Uchihas além de grandes guerreiros também eram desbravadores. Mas a vila por se situar em ponto de difícil acesso e comunicação com outros povos não lhes permitia realizarem grandes aventuras. Por isso, decidiram estabelecerem-se num lugar onde seriam mais conhecidos e temidos. Daí foram para o local onde disputaram a posse com o clã da Folha e por aliança decidiram formar a **Vila de Konoha³**. Porém, sempre voltavam ao seu local de origem para comemorarem por gratidão aos seus antepassados e à terra onde nasceram. Os habitantes que ali moravam se sentiam honrados em saber que o famoso clã descendia de sua gente e faziam questão de agraciá-los com essa festividade. A maioria dos membros do clã ficava hospedada na única pousada que havia na vila e o restante na casa dos habitantes. Era uma honra para os moradores. A comemoração começava sábado pela manhã e durava até domingo à noite. Havia várias atrações: recital de poesias, espetáculos de teatro e dança, feira e duas grandes festas noturnas: a primeira, realizada no sábado, comemorava o surgimento do clã e a segunda, no domingo, comemorava-se o aniversário da vila. Fugaku se encontrava justamente na festa de sábado com sua esposa Mikoto. Sasuke pedira licença aos pais para pernoitar em casa de "amigos" que fizera por lá; na verdade, passaria a noite com uma moça muito bonita com quem trocara algumas palavras na festa.  
- Você tem certeza, Fugaku? - perguntou Mikoto  
- Tenho. É melhor eu voltar para Konoha amanhã mesmo pela manhã. Não me sinto seguro em deixar o clã sem grande parte de nós por lá - respondeu o Uchiha  
- Mas Itachi está lá, homem.  
- Ainda assim, prefiro partir.  
- Afinal de contas, o que você tanto teme?  
- Coisas do trabalho - fechou o semblante  
Mikoto percebeu que ele não queria lhe explicar o motivo e apenas suspirou. Sabia que o marido não gostava de comentar as questões que envolviam a segurança do clã. Por último, indagou:  
- E Sasuke? Você sabe que ele adora esse festival.  
- Se ele quiser, pode ficar, já tem idade. Você também pode se quiser.  
- E deixar você sozinho? Até parece! Você pode ter 51 anos, mas continua um atrativo e tanto para as mulheres. Não e não. Eu vou com você, sr. Uchiha.  
Fugaku nada comentou, apenas sorriu. Adorava a esposa e, por mais severo que fosse com seus filhos e seus subordinados, Mikoto era a única pessoa para quem ele mostrava seu lado mais amoroso e gentil. Voltou os pensamentos para as suas preocupações. Era a primeira vez que não ficava no festival até o fim e não queria privar os outros membros responsáveis pela segurança do clã de se divertirem com as comemorações. Mas resolveu que pelo menos ele, o líder deveria se precaver por todos. Madara parecia uma ameaça cada vez mais próxima e inevitável. A qualquer momento, poderia surpreender Konoha e ele, Fugaku, não permitiria isso. Então decidiu que logo que amanhecesse o dia de domingo, voltaria para a vila.

**Notas **

**¹** Embora eu utilize algumas informações do mangá não necessariamente serei fiel a elas. Kirochi não existe no mangá e quem despertou primeiro o Sharingan foi Madara. Aqui apenas quis que a origem do clã fosse ainda mais longínqua tal como o poder do Sharingan. E também dar maior respaldo à herança sanguínea dessa técnica ocular.

**² **O bonsal para quem não sabe é uma espécie de árvore em miniatura cultivada em vasos. Faz parter da cultura japonesa. No file Karatê Kid III, há referência sobre essa árvore.

**³ **Idem à nota 1. Sobre a origem da vila de Konoha, procurei ser quase fiel ao mangá dentro desta história

Ah! E não se esqueçam dos reviews, sim?


	15. Um fogo intenso no Lar Uchiha parte 3

**Bem, gente. Aí vai a última parte do maravilhoso fim de semana do casal. Espero que gostem.**

No banheiro do quarto de Itachi, ouvia-se um barulho de alguém que vomitava e, logo depois o som de uma descarga e de água saindo da pia. "Já é a terceira vez esta semana", pensou Sakura. Era domingo, cinco da madrugada, ela acordara e não viu Itachi ao seu lado. Supôs que ele estivesse fazendo seu treinamento pessoal de shinobi, conforme ele havia lhe contado. Todos os dias pela madrugada ele acordava antes de todos da casa e ia direto num lago que havia por ali perto exercitar suas habilidades ninjas. "Ainda bem", continuou pensando, "Não queria que ele me visse nesse estado. Sakura acordou com o estômago embrulhado e sentindo-se enjoada. Correu até o banheiro e botou pra fora todo o jantar da noite anterior. Sentiu-se aliviada, mas como o enjôo persistia, resolveu deitar-se e esperar passar. Começava a se preocupar: já havia tido duas crises dessas durante a semana, uma na escola e outra em sua casa. A mãe fizera um escarcéu! Dissera que isso era devido à filha comer igual a um passarinho e treinar feito um touro. Que certamente era pressão baixa. Que se tivesse outra dessas crises, iriam imediatamente ao médico. E que se esse proibisse um esforço intenso, ela teria que obedecer à força se preciso e blá-blá-blá. Agora era a terceira vez que enjoava, porém, resolveu não contar à mãe e que ela própria iria sem falta ao médico na segunda-feira. Pediria para sair mais cedo da escola e marcaria uma consulta.  
Mal acabou de voltar ao leito e escutou o barulho da porta da sala. "Itachi", pensou. Por um triz que ele não a surpreendia passar mal. Embora adorasse o jeito protetor dele, não queria que ele também se preocupasse e suspendesse os treinos por achar que ela estava se excedendo. O mal de namorar seu sansei é que ele acaba misturando as coisas e, por mais que Itachi procurasse ser imparcial, não botaria a vida e a saúde da namorada em risco. A rosada se enrolou nas cobertas e fingiu que dormia. Ouviu o barulho do quarto se abrir e fechar. Depois ruídos leves e seguidos: gavetas serem abertas, objetos guardados e roupas caindo ao chão. Após alguns instantes, ouviu o barulho do chuveiro e não demorou em adormecer novamente.

*******

Sakura não dormiu muito como no dia anterior. Assim que sentiu-se melhor, pulou da cama, fez sua higiene matinal e começou a se vestir. Só tinha posto a calcinha quando viu uma camisa de Itachi amontoada sobre uma cadeira onde ele separava as roupas que botaria para lavar. Teve uma idéia travessa: vestiu a camisa sobre a calcinha e mais nada. A roupa ainda conservava o perfume dele, uma fragância amadeirada. Saiu descalça do quarto e andou na ponta dos pés pelo corredor. Passou pela sala de estar e viu o namorado na sala de jantar sentado à mesa numa das cadeiras das extremidades. Ele se encontrava de costas para ela. A jovem aproximou-se devagar para pregar-lhe um susto, mas foi ela que se assustou quando o ouviu dizer:  
- Bom dia, Sakura!  
- Humpf! Não sei porque ainda me surpreendo. Eu sempre esqueço que você é um shinobi com os sentidos e ouvidos aguçados - protestou dengosa abraçando-o por trás.  
- Ainda bem que você se esquece.  
- Hum! O café já está pronto! - exclamou sentando-se numa cadeira próxima a ele.  
- Eu já estava quase terminando e ia levar pra você na cama como ontem - notou que a rosada vestia sua roupa - O que faz com minha camisa?  
Sakura não respondeu, apenas sorriu com malícia enquanto pegava uma torrada e a untava com geléia. Itachi percebeu que a rosada usava apenas sua camisa que mal cobria a parte debaixo de seu corpo e que suas pernas estavam de fora. "Ela está querendo me provocar", constatou. Deu um leve sorriso e continuou calado. Em dado momento, a rosada pegou uma caixa de leite cujo conteúdo já estava no fim e ingeriu o líquido na própria caixa. Lançava olhares com expressão inocente para o moreno com a intenção de provocá-lo. O efeito se produziu. Ele passou um dedo indicador no lábio dela. Daí ela se levantou, ficou postada do lado dele, desabotoou a camisa, deixou à mostra seus seios e derramou sobre eles o leite restante da caixa. Itachi não resistiu: a puxou para ele e lambeu aquela parte do corpo dela. Depois, afastou o restante das coisas do café da mesa e a colocou na ponta desta. A deitou sobre a mesa, puxou sua calcinha e deixou-a nua, exceto pela camisa. Acariciou toda a extensão do corpo dela até chegar no sexo onde estimulou seu clítoris até senti-la gozar em sua mão. Depois, usou sua língua para penetrá-la e produzir uma nova explosão de orgasmo nela. Por fim, ele abaixou sua bermuda e cueca, puxou-a para seu corpo fazendo-a sentar-se sobre a mesa e a penetrou. Não demorou em ambos gozarem.  
- Preciso de outro banho - disse ele após recuperar o fôlego.  
- Eu também - devolveu ela com expressão maliciosa.

*******

Já eram perto de oito horas da noite. Os dois amantes se encontravam no cômodo, única testemunha dos prazeres vividos e dos gemidos emitidos ali naqueles três dias incompletos. Estavam deitados na cama. Acabavam de realizar mais uma vez o ato de amor. Antes de se encontrarem ali tinham passado a tarde inteira à beira do lago onde Itachi costumava treinar, bem como seu irmão Sasuke. Era um local lindo e tranquilo. Fora uma tarde tranquila e melancólica. Não sabiam bem o porquê, mas tinham a sensação intensa de que aquelas eram as últimas horas em que passavam juntos, que desfrutavam da sensação de paz que os envolvia. Nem um deles comunicou ao outro esse sentimento angustiante, mas o olhar que trocavam, o silêncio, as carícias mais intensas e o ato de amor quase desesperado parecia dizer o que intuíam. No lago, Itachi ensinou-a a pescar. Conseguiram pegar dois peixes grandes e suculentos. Porém, no minuto seguinte, sentiram a necessidade um do outro, despiram-se e fizeram amor ao ar livre. Mesmo com o risco de serem pegos por algum dos Uchihas no clã. Beijaram-se como loucos, tocaram-se avidamente e fundiram-se num só. Somente os peixes, os pássaros e os insetos ouviam os sons que produziam. Os seus corpos se chocando num vaivém constante na grama. Seus gemidos incontroláveis. O grito uníssono que produziram juntos quando chegaram ao êxtase. Depois, sem trocarem palavras, vestiram-se e voltaram para a casa do Uchiha. Lancharam, banharam-se juntos e novamente fizeram amor naquele quarto duas vezes. A segunda foi mais demorada e intensa. Pareciam querer memorizar cada centímetro um do outro como para nunca se esquecerem. Guardar cada parte, cada sensação, o cheiro, o som da voz. E agora descansavam perdidos cada qual em pensamentos que não sabiam definir, mas que despertavam pressentimentos desagradáveis. Contudo, foram arrancadeos violentamente dessas reflexões quando ouviram o barulho da porta da sala se abrir e fechar e uma voz forte ecoar pela casa:  
- Itachi, você está aí?  
Os dois se levantaram sobressaltados e sentaram-se à beira da cama confusos. Sakura olhou interrogativamente para Itachi. Este confirmou o temor dela:  
- Meu pai.

**Então até a próxima. E aguardem o próximo capítulo. Agora sim, o fogo vai pegar na casa dos Uchiha.**


	16. A tempestade

Me desculpem a demora. É que eu viajei, fiz provas, trabalho. O capítulo está bem longo. espero que gostem.

*******

Três olhares de diferentes ângulos olhavam para o casal parado a um canto da sala da casa Uchiha. Cada olhar transparecia emoções diferentes.  
O primeiro olhar pertencia a ninguém menos que Uchiha Fugakaku. Seus olhos eram frios, mas dava para perceber um resquício de hostilidade presente neles. E de reprovação. Hostilidade dirigida à moça de cabelos róseos. Reprovação voltada para o rapaz de cabelos pretos e longos presos num rabo de cavalo. O sr. Fugaku esperava encontrar de tudo no clã assim que retornasse. Esperava, inclusive, encontrar Uchiha Madara com um exército reunido para atacar Konoha e tomar posse do clã. Mas não poderia conceber que seu filho mais velho houvesse perdido a razão. Sim, porque era a única explicação plausível para tal ato de ousadia do rapaz. Levar à SUA casa, ao SEU clã aquela garota, coisa que ele havia proibido do filho fazer na sua presença, pois não iria reconhecer o namoro dele com a jovem. A moça era culpada? Em parte. Ela deveria saber que ele não queria que Itachi a trouxesse em sua presença na casa, quanto mais em sua ausência. Porém, ao ver na expressão do olhar dela arrependimento e culpa por estar ali, presumiu que Itachi a convencera com certa resistência dela. Seu filho sabia intimidar e convencer as pessoas de uma forma que elas não percebiam. Ele conseguia ser obedecido sem impôr-se tanto para isso. Puxara isso dele, seu pai. Mas ele, Fugaku, era mais autoritário, embora nem por isso, menos obedecido. Não desgostava da moça, ao contrário, a acharia uma jovem adequada para casar-se com seu filho se não fosse pelo único detalhe dela não ser uma Uchiha. E esse detalhe era suficiente para ele se opôr à relação deles.Não reconhecia seu próprio filho. Quem era aquele homem de aparência idêntica a Itachi e o que fizera com seu filho? Onde estava seu primôgenito tão frio e inexpressivo que sempre atendia às suas determinações? Aquele rapaz diante de si ao lado da garota que atendia pelo nome de Sakura, definitivamente não era Itachi. Ou então ele havia perdido a razão de vez. Tudo por causa daquela menina! Itachi, gênio da vila, o maior dominador das artes ninjas de Konoha e de várias mulheres estava dominado pela paixão por aquela konoichi sem clã. Loucura! Porém, loucura ou não, se Itachi pensasse que aquele atrevimento dele em trazê-la ali às escondidas ia ficar por isso mesmo, ele se enganava. Fugaku lhe dera uma chance de passar mais tempo com a garota antes de terminar definitivamente com ela e era assim que seu filho lhe agradecia? Pois bem. Itachi veria que seu pai não estava de brincadeira.  
O segundo olhar era menos hostil, aliás, não havia traço algum de hostilidade nele. Havia curiosidade, simpatia e uma certa preocupação. Tais sentimentos vinham de Uchiha Mikoto. Itachi lhe contara sobre a namorada. Na verdade, ela com muito empenho conseguiu fazer com que o filho lhe confidenciasse sobre a moça. E o pouco que conseguira saber sobre a jovem bastara para gostar dela antes mesmo de conhecê-la pessoalmente naquele momento. Apesar da expressão constrangida que a garota mostrava em seu semblante, Mikoto percebeu simplicidade e doçura, qualidades que sabia que seu filho apreciava numa mulher. Bom, na verdade, que ele dizia apreciar nela, sua mãe. Um estudioso do comportamento humano em Konoha dissera que, na verdade, todo homem busca numa mulher qualidades que aprecia em sua **mãe¹**. Mas ela imaginava que a jovem possuía muito mais particularidades que encantaram seu primogênito. E sem dúvida, era linda! Mas sua beleza ia além do físico, parecia vir da alma. Itachi não era muito de compartilhar seus sentimentos e emoções com ninguém, mesmo para ela, sua mãe. Porém, notou uma certa mudança de comportamento no filho desde que este namorava com a moça. Não que estivesse dando piruetas ou cantando feito um bobo alegre, porém, a expressão séria e o olhar frio que eram sua marca registrada haviam dado lugar a uma fisionomia mais relaxada e serena e um olhar mais caloroso. Além disso, ele estava mais aberto para conversar sobre si, pelo menos para ela, Mikoto. Principalmente, no que se referia à garota. E se uma moça como aquela era capaz de produzir tamanha mudança no comportamento do filho, considerado um indivíduo frio e inatingível, mesmo para seus compatriotas, não poderia ser uma pessoa qualquer e muito menos, inadequada para Itachi. Era o que Mikoto pensava. Desviou seu olhar discretamente para o marido. Preocupação. Fugaku não ia tolerar com bons olhos "a travessura" do filho mais velho. Ela não queria se meter. Não queria ficar contra o marido e tampouco ir contra a felicidade de seu filho. Esperar. Era o que devia fazer. Bom, quem sabe talvez desse uma mãozinha sutil ao casal de namorados. Poderia recorrer a uma das suas artimanhas femininas para seduzir o marido e fazê-lo amolecer a favor do casal. Quem sabe dava certo? Afinal, não raro o fizera e conseguira virar a balança a seu favor ou mesmo dos filhos. Os homens, às vezes, eram tão tolos! PEnsavam estar no comando da situação, mas na verdade, a mulher inteligente ao usar das armas certas conseguia manipular o seu macho da forma que queria. Iria tentar. Pelo seu filho, daria um jeito.  
O terceiro olhar era quase tão hostil e frio quanto o primeiro. E embora não ostentasse o ciúmes e a inveja que corroíam a pessoa, os sentimentos estavam presentes nele. Era o olhar de Uchiha Sasuke. Ficava na dúvida de sentir-se arrependido de ter voltado com os pais para presenciar seu odiado irmão tão próximo à sua amada ou se ficava agradecido para constatar o quanto teria que jogar pesado para acabar com aquela relação que se lhe revelava tão mais profunda do que imaginava. Não que pensasse que à essa altura Sakura ainda fosse virgem namorando seu irmão esse tempo vendo-a ali com ele, a coisa se tornava mais real e palpável. Uma tortura imaginar! Era díficil conceber que o irmão pudesse demonstrar abertamente sua relação com Sakura, a ponto de desafiar o pai deles. Sim, pois aquilo era um desafio que Sasuke sequer poderia esperar que seu irmão fosse reralizar. Ele que sempre foi o preferido do pai! O perfeito em tudo. Aquele que ele, Sasuke, deveria imitar, ser igualzinho. E agora, com aquela afrontava o pai. Não pôde deixar de sentir uma certa satisfação. Por outro lado, ardia de ciúmes só de pensar que Itachi passara todo o fim de semana com a Sakura naquela casa. Que ele a estreitara em seus braços, fazendo-a gemer e gritar o seu nome. Inferno! Ele estava muito devagar. Estava tão seguro que seu irmão logo deixaria Sakura por vontade do pai e o caminho ficaria livre para ele, que deixara as coisas se aquietarem entre ele e Sakura e sua relação com ela se consolidar como simples amizade. Como ele pôde ser tão passivo e ingênuo ao imaginar que Itachi cederia à imposição do pai? Sabia que o irmão, por muito tempo agira à deriva das decisões do pai. Mas sabia também que o irmão tinha personalidade e determinação. Mais do que ele, tinha que admitir. Agora se arrependia amargamente de não ter investido mais duramente em cima de Sakura e de ter bancado o bom moço e não contar à rosada da noiva que Fugaku escolhera para Itachi. Mais uma vez sua maldita confiança excessiva o cegara e deixara-o escapar valiosas oportunidades com Sakura. Não! Definitivamente, ele não mais ficaria quieto. Sakura era sua! Ele a conhecera primeiro, ele fôra seu primeiro amor e foi com ele que ela saiu primeiro, muito embora nunca a tivesse beijado, afora àquela vez na qual forçou-a e ganhou por um tempo seu desprezo. Agora ele ia jogar pesado. O irmão não ia tirar mais o afeto de alguém importante para ele. E Sakura tornara-se importante para Sasuke duma forma que ele nunca imaginou que alguma garota o seria. Fez bem em ter voltado com os pais. Quisera ficar no festival até o fim, mas como a moça que conhecera por lá se revelou um "grude irritante" logo na primeira noite e também ele não queria perder as aulas na academia na segunda se ficasse no evento, ele resolveu deixar a Vila do Falcão junto com a família. E via que fizera bem. Perdera tempo demais com todas essas garotas irritantes e insignificantes que o desviaram parcialmente da única moça que, realmente, preenchia seu coração. E não iria perder mais tempo. Ganharia a rosada para si.  
Sob aqueles três olhares, Itachi e Sakura não ousavam quebrar o silêncio gélido que se instalara. Três olhares. Três impressões diferentes. Diferentes sentimentos em cada um deles. Três.

******

- Sim, pai! Estou no meu quarto. Espere que já vou - respondeu Itachi ao chamado de Fugaku  
Itachi e Sakura assim que perceberam a presença de Fugaku na casa, começaram a se vestir. Sakura estava nervosa! Parecia um pesadelo! O que o pai do namorado pensaria dela? I tachi, vendo-a aflita, procurou tranquilizá-la:  
- Calma, Sakura! Não adianta ficar nervosa agora.  
- Calma? Como eu posso ter calma numa hora dessas? Eu pensei que seu pai voltaria amanhã à tarde pelo que você me disse. - replicou nervosa. E mais nervosa ainda ficou ao ouvir a voz do Uchiha menor - Ai, meu deus! Sasuke também está aí?  
- E pelo visto minha mãe.  
- Toda sua família está aqui! Ai, meu deus. O que Sasuke pensará de mim? E sua mãe? Nem me conhece e vai pensar horrores sobre mim - disse desesperada num sussurro.  
- Com Sasuke você não deveria se preocupar já que são tão "amigos". Quanto à minha mãe, também não se preocupe, ela sente vontade de te conhecer já que falei pra ela sobre você.  
- Ah, não, Itachi! Eu não posso encarar sua família! Não agora. Não nesta situação. Eu vou pular pela janela e sair escondindinha sem que eles me percebam.  
- Que isso, Sakura? Que idéia sem pé nem cabeça. Você não é um moleque ou uma ladra pra sair assim às escondidas da minha casa. É minha namorada e nós vamos sair do meu quarto, cumprimentar minha família e eu vou te apresentar oficialmente como minha namorada. Meu pai e meu irmão já te conhecem, só falta minha mãe.  
- Quê? É você que perdeu a cabeça! Não! Vai ser a maior vergonha da minha vida! Itachi, por favor, deixa eu fazer o que eu te falei.  
- Não discuta comigo, Sakura! Nós vamos agora. Eu não tenho nada pra esconder.  
- Mas...  
- Anda, vamos!- ordenou em um tom sério e já estavam vestidos e com os cabelos ajeitados. Sakura sabia que não adiantava argumentar contra seu namorado. Ele era teimoso! Enlaçou sua mão na dele e os dois saíram do quarto do rapaz. A rosada tremia dos pés à cabeça; Itachi, ao contrário, estava tranquilo. Achava que fôra até bom aquilo acontecer.  
A família Uchiha se encontrava reunida na sala descansando um pouco da longa jornada e se preparavam para levantar-se e guardar suas coisas quando o casal se apresentou na sala. Os três levantaram-se surpresos não pela presença de Itachi, mas da companhia dele.  
- Boa noite, meu pai, minha mãe, Sasuke. Esta é Sakura, minha namorada - falou com a maior naturalidade possível.  
Um longo silêncio se instalou na sala. Sakura não sabia onde enfiar a cabeça! O olhar da mãe de Itachi era acolhedor, porém, não se podia dizer o mesmo dos olhares de Fugaku e Sasuke. Foi Mikoto quem primeiro se apresentou diante da garota e pegou nas duas mãos dela com firmeza:  
- Olá, Sakura! Muito prazer em te conhecer. Meu filho já me falou sobre você. E vejo que é muito bonita como ele disse.  
- Hai - respondeu com o rosto corado de vergonha - É um prazer conhecê-la também, sra. Uchiha.  
- Pode me chamar de Mikoto, eu prefiro.  
- Sim, Mikoto.  
- Venha, querida, não se acanhe. Vamos cumprimentar meu marido e Sasuke. Sei que você já os conhece - falou puxando a rosada em direção aos dois. Itachi observava satisfeito a atitude da mãe.  
Mikoto se dirigiu primeiro ao marido:  
- Fugaku, não vai cumprimentar a moça?  
O Uchiha sequer olhou para a garota como se ela não existisse. Fez apenas um quase imperceptível cumprimento com a cabeça. A jovem sentiu-se imensamente humilhada e constrangida; a Uchiha dirigiu um olhar desaprovador ao marido que ele fingiu não perceber. Ela então voltou-se para seu filho mais novo:  
- E você, Sasuke? Não vai cumprimentar sua amiga e colega de escola?  
Sakura que estava de cabeça baixa pela atitude de Fugaku não ousava levantar os olhos para seu amigo; imaginava que ele também fosse agir de modo hostil para com ela, embora fossem amigos. Sabia que ele ainda estava apaixonado, apesar de nos últimos meses ter assumido uma atitude mais reservada e menos ousada para com ela. Imaginava que depois de vê-la ali com seu irmão e concluir o que os dois fizeram durante o fim de semana, iria pensar o pior dela. Porém, surpreendeu-se quando Sasuke, pegou em suas duas mãos, a beijou no rosto demoradamente e exclamou com voz doce e sensual:  
- Como vai, minha querida? Está linda como sempre.  
Mikoto se surpreendeu, dado que aquele não era o comportamento habitual de seu filho menor; ele costumava ser quase tão frio quanto o Itachi. Mas pareceu satisfeita com a acolhida calorosa dele. Itachi, por sua vez, fervia de raiva e ciúmes, ainda que não os transparecesse em seu olhar frio. Percebeu que o irmão queria provocá-lo, principalmente, quando este lhe dirigiu um olhar de satisfação e desafio. Mas Itachi manteria seu auto-controle. Não daria esse gosto ao irmão. Quanto à Sakura, não sabia se ficava satisfeita com o calor daquele cumprimento depois da gelada recebida de Fugaku ou se ficava tensa pela rivalidade que sabia existir entre os irmãos por causa dela. Não teve tempo para se decidir, pois ouviu a voz do amado indagar à família:  
- Vocês voltaram mais cedo? O que aconteceu?  
- Seu pai achou melhor. Ultimamente ele está muito preocupado com a segurança do clã e não quis ficar fora por muito tempo - respondeu Mikoto ao se voltar para o filho  
Itachi compreendia. Madara. Realmente, seu pai estava levando muito a sério a possibilidade do retorno do terrível Uchiha.  
- E os outros membros? - tornou o rapaz.  
- Ficaram por lá. Muitos deles queriam retornar conosco, mas seu pai ordenou que permanecessem lá.Bom, chega de conversa. E então, meu filho? VOcê e a Sakura já jantaram?  
- Não. Eu já ia preparar alguma coisa pra gente.  
- Ah, nesse caso, pode deixar. Eu vou preparar o jantar assim que guardarmos toda nossa bagagem. Quero que Sakura prove de minha comida.  
- A senhora quer ajuda?  
- Não, minha querida, imagina. Você é a nossa convidada - e acentuou bem a última palavra lançando um olhar firme para o marido - E já disse pra deixar de me chamar de senhora. Ou será que pareço tão velha assim?  
- Claro que não! Está bem, Mikoto. Mas eu quero muito ajudar você. Por favor.  
- Hum, tudo bem então. Já que você insiste. Então vamos pra cozinha. Eu vou te dar alguns legumes pra você cortar enquanto eu guardo a minha bagagem e a de meu marido. Certo?  
- Hai.  
Enquanto as duas iam à cozinha, os três homens permaneceram calados na sala. O clima era tenso. Fugaku e Itachi se encaravam com firmeza: o pai, com reprovação e Itachi, com indiferença, embora estivesse na expectativa do que o pai lhe diria. Sasuke olhava ora para um, ora para outro. Sua fisionomia era impassível, mas ele trazia no íntimo uma satisfação de ver Itachi numa situação desfavorável com o pai. Ele também aguardava um pronunciamento de Fugaku. Contudo, o Uchiha quebrou a expectativa de ambos quando disse:  
- Vou para o escritório. Tenho coisas a fazer.  
E atravessou a sala em passos firmes. Não comentou nada. Entretanto, ambos os irmãos sabiam que o aparente silêncio de seu pai era apenas um prenúncio de uma tormenta que se aproximava para o lado de Itachi. Este, continuou calado na mesma posição sem mover um músculo. Sasuke pegou sau mala e se dirigiu para o quarto, não sem antes ouvir do irmão quando passou ao lado deste.  
- Você deve estar adorando, não é, irmãozinho?  
Sasuke manteve sua postura tão fria e impassível quanto a de Itachi e esboçou apenas um imperceptível sorriso enquanto exprimia um único som.  
- Humpf.  
E saiu da sala deixando Itachi pensativo.

******

Toda a família Uchiha se encontrava na sala de jantar junto com Sakura. A garota havia se revelado de grande ajuda para Mikoto. Esta constatou mais ainda sobre o bom caráter da moça. Não conversaram muito, já que a Uchiha procurava se concentrar bastante quando preparava alguma coisa na cozinha. Mas o pouco que conversaram foi sobre Itachi e a maneira como a rosada o conhecera. Deu para Mikoto perceber o quanto a moça amava seu filho. Amava-o pelo que ele era e não pelo que aparentava ser. A Uchiha experimentou dois sentimentos: alegria por seu filho ser amado por uma pessoa verdadeira como a Haruno e tristeza pela oposição de Fugaku que o casal enfrentaria. Particularmente, ela não concordava com essa exigência absurda de seu filho ter que se casar com uma moça do clã apenas para garantir a liderança do mesmo, responsabilidade que ele não queria e ela bem o sabia. Mas estava decidida a dar um jeito para ajudar os jovens apaixonados. Quanto à à Sakura, ela estava à vontade com sua quase sogra. Em muitos aspectos, a Uchiha lhe lembrava sua mãe, embora Mikoto fosse mais discreta e menos espalhafatosa.  
Assim que o jantar ficou pronto, as duas levaram a comida para a mesa e Mikoto tratou de chamar o marido e os filhos: Fugaku se encontrava ainda no escritório; os rapazes, cada qual em seu respectivo quarto; Itachi preferira deixar sua namorada aos cuidados da mãe para melhor se conhecerem. Quando todos se encontravam no aposento, cada um assumiu um lugar da mesa que possuía seis cadeiras. Fugaku assumiu à cabeceira do lado principal diante da porta da sala como de costume enquanto Mikoto assumia o lado oposto. Itachi, já estava puxando uma cadeira para Sakura se sentar ao seu lado, porém, Sasuke que não queria perder nenhuma oportunidade de provocar o irmão, ao mesmo tempo que pretendia dar de cima abertamente da rosada, adiantou-se ao puxar uma outra cadeira primeiro, conduziu a garota para o seu lado e disse:  
- Venha, Sakura. Sente aqui do meu lado.  
- Mas...Eu... - disse a garota confusa.  
- Não se preocupe. Creio que Itachi não vai se importar em te deixar um pouco para mim, não é, irmão?  
Um clima tenso se fez. Sakura baixou a cabeça e não ousava encarar nenhum dos dois irmãos; Itachi estava parado sem esboçar nemhuma emoção no rosto; Sasuke sorria cinicamente; Mikoto percebeu claramente o que estava acontecendo ali; Fugaku arqueou as sombrancelhas intrigado. Por fim, Itachi disse:  
- Não.  
E sentou-se com a mesma postura. Ele percebera o jogo do irmão; Sasuke queria provocá-lo a ponto de fazê-lo perder o controle e deixá-lo mal aos olhos do pai mais ainda. No entanto, seu irmãozinho tolo não o conhecia. Ele não era considerado uma pessoa fria e inexpressiva à toa. Por dentro, fervia de ciúmes e raiva, mas não perderia as estribeiras e nem causaria um conflito inútil que constrangesse sua namorada mais do que ela já estava. A expressão acuada dela lhe comovia. Por sua vez, Sasuke experimentou dois sentimentos: frustração por não conseguir seu intento e satisfação por disfrutar do prazer de ter Sakura ao seu lado. Mas ele resolveu que continuaria a provocação. A rosada se sentou entre o amigo e Fugaku e olhou para o amado; este abandonou um pouco seu olhar frio e suavizou a expressão de seu rosto, lançando um olhar amoroso para ela e dando um leve sorriso. Ela se tranquilizou e também sorriu para ele.  
O jantar foi servido e todos se puseram a comer. Havia um silêncio constrangedor e tenso no ar. Sakura sentia-se pouco à vontade por causa da maneira nada agradável pela qual Fugaku a tratava. Ele simplesmente fingia que ela não estava lá, ignorando-a por completo, o que ficou claro, principalmente, devido a uma particularidade ocorrida durante o jantar:  
- Sasuke, me passe o sal, por favor - solicitou Fugaku.  
- Está com a Sakura, pai, e ela está do seu lado - contestou o rapaz  
- Eu estou mandando você me passar o sal - disse com uma voz inexpressiva mas que deixava uma intenção bem clara para todos.  
- Deixe que eu faço isso - replicou Itachi passando o saleiro ao seu pai. O rapaz estava revoltado com a atitude do homem, mas fingia naturalidade. Mikoto para quebrar aquele momento delicado, começou a puxar conversa com a rosada. Perguntou-lhe sobre a academia e de seus progressos como shinobi. A garota ainda constrangida respondia o mínimo possível do que lhe era perguntado. Sasuke, que ficara peanalizado e também chateado pela forma como o pai tratara a jovem, entrou na conversa tecendo comentários elogiosos sobre o desempenho de sua amiga na academia. Itachi permanecia em silêncio. Finalmente, terminaram aquele jantar tenso.  
Todos se levantaram e foram para a sala. Mikoto sentou-se do lado de Sakura num sofá e Sasuke aproveitou mais uma vez para sentar do outro lado desta. Itachi sentou-se numa poltrona e Fugaku foi para o escritório. O clima naquela casa suavizou-se, embora ainda tivesse uma tensão no ar entre os irmãos. Mikoto percebeu e se pôs a conversar com Sakura para não dar oportunidade a Sasuke de provocar Itachi. A rosada que se encontrava mais à vontade depois da saída de Fugaku, concentrou-se na conversa com a Uchiha. Enquanto isso, os dois irmãos olhavam um para outro num diálogo silencioso que expressava a rivalidade e o desafio entre eles. Chegou a hora de dormir. Fugaku saiu do escritório calado, deu boa noite para todos e foi o primeiro a se dirigir até seu quarto. Sasuke também foi dormir não sem antes provocar o irmão mais uma vez. Com Sakura ainda sentada ao seu lado, deu-lhe um beijo demorado na bochecha e desejou-lhe boa noite. Sakura surpreendeu-se e corou; Mikoto olhou com reprovação para seu caçula e Itachi agradeceu mentalmente ao seu treinamento shinobi de controle das emoções porque se segurava para não partir pra cima do irmão ali mesmo naquela hora. Em seguida, Sasuke lançou um olhar de triunfo para seu irmão e dirigiu-se para seu quarto. Mikoto também foi dormir e o casal finalmente ficou sozinho. Para a rosada foi designado um quarto de hóspedes ao lado do quarto do casal Uchiha. Mikoto assim o fizera porque não queria dar motivos para seu marido se colocar mais ainda contra os jovens namorados. Claro estava que os dois haviam passado o fim de semana juntos e que compartilharam da mesma cama no quarto do moreno. Contudo, era diferente você imaginar e a outra presenciar o fato. Itachi entendeu a intenção da mãe e aprovou, ainda que desejasse muito estreitar sua flor nos seus braços mais uma noite. Então a acompanhou em silêncio até o quarto que lhe foi destinado. Ela ainda estava confusa e aborrecida com aquela situação inesperada com a família dele. O moreno também não queria comentar nada, pois não queria atormentá-la ainda mais. Despediram-se na porta do quarto dela sem trocarem palavra a não ser "boa noite." Contudo, o moreno a agarrou fortemente e lhe deu um beijo longo e demorado ali mesmo no corredor sem se importar se alguém da família os surpreendesse. Assim que desgrudaram seus corpos, ambos pareceram mais reconfortados e, por fim, o Uchiha deixou a amada e foi dormir.

******

Na manhã seguinte, toda a casa despertou. E chegada a hora de sentarem-se à mesa para o café da manhã, o clima pesado voltou a reinar: Fugaku continuou a ignorar a presença de Sakura. Na noite anterior, o Uchiha e a esposa mal trocaram uma palavra. Mikoto tentou usar de seus encantos para comover o marido, ofereceu-lhe fazer uma massagem que ele adorava, mas o homem, percebendo a jogada, disse:  
- Não adianta, Mikoto. Nada do que você fizer ou disser vai mudar minha decisão. Amanhã depois que essa garota for embora, Itachi vai terminar com ela quer queira, quer não.  
Então virou para um lado da cama dando às costas para a esposa. Ela sabia que ele estava realmente decidido. Ela tentara fazer o mesmo na época que Itachi pretendia ser professor e dar aulas na academia ninja, mas na ocasião o marido foi irredutível. E parece que nesta situação também o seria. Agora, no café, Mikoto se lembrava dessa curta conversa que tiveram e observava penalizada o jovem casal. Que Kami os ajudasse! Sakura estava sentada ao lado de Itachi para raiva de Sasuke. Dessa vez, o moreno não deixou oportunidade para seu irmão o provocar. Ao mesmo tempo, Sasuke sorriu; Itachi não poderia ficar 24 horas por dia grudado na rosada e era ele que ficaria boa parte do tempo com ela na academia. Terminaram o café. Tanto Sasuke como Sakura pegaram suas coisas para irem à academia; Itachi levaria a namorada. Sasuke resolveu ir na frente porque não queria testemunhar o chamego do casal e sabia que seu irmão não iria lhe dar nenhuma brecha. Logo depois, o moreno e a rosada se preparavam para sair; Itachi aguardava sua namorada no portão enquanto ela se despedia de sua mãe:  
- Foi um prazer tê-la conosco, Sakura. Gostei muito de te conhecer.  
- Obrigada, Mikoto. O prazer foi todo meu.  
- Me desculpe, querida, pela maneira desagradável que meu marido a tratou. Mas ele não é má pessoa. É ...só... um tanto teimoso.  
- Você não tem que se desculpar de nada, Mikoto. Não deve ser nada fácil para ele ter que aturar alguém tão insignificante como eu.  
- Não diga isso, menina! Você é mais especial do que imagina - a abraçou com ternura enquanto lhe falava no ouvido - Não se preocupe. Vocês têm a minha bênção para namorarem.  
- Obrigada, Mikoto. Isso significa muito para mim - disse emocionada.  
A Uchiha lhe beijou o rosto e também se despediu do filho. Assim que os dois ficaram sozinhos ao caminharem em direção da escola, um silêncio pairou entre eles. Por fim, Sakura pediu:  
- Itachi, me leve pra casa. Não quero ir à escola.  
- Mas por que, Sakura?  
- Eu não tenho cabeça pra nenhuma aula hoje.  
- Sakura, se é por causa da minha família, ou melhor do meu pai...  
- Itachi, por favor, não quero falar sobre isso. Não agora. Só me leve para casa.  
O moreno não discutiu e acompanhou a garota até a porta da casa. Puxou-a para si de lado e colocou seu braço em torno dos ombros dela. Quando chegaram, Sakura fez menção de entrar após se despedir de forma fria e seca, mas o Uchiha a impediu obrigando-a a olhar para ele:  
- Sakura, pra mim não importa nada do que meu pai pensar sobre você. Nem ele nem ninguém vai nos separar. Confie em mim.  
A rosada não respondeu nada a princípio. Por uns instantes, ficou calada. Até que disse:  
- Eu confio em você. Mas tenho medo.  
- Então não tenha. Eu quero que saiba que não me arrependo nem um pouco por este fim de semana. Foram os melhores dias da minha vida desde que te conheci.  
- Pra mim também.  
- Então desamarre esse rostinho lindo e sorria.  
Ela assim o fez. Beijaram-se por um longo tempo. E finalmente, a garota entrou na casa. Itachi virou-se para retomar o caminho da sua residência. Estava preparado para tudo o que seu pai certamente diria. Contudo, ele já tinha tomado uma decisão que mudaria drasticamente a sua vida e a da namorada. Seria um pouco duro no começo, mas ambos seriam felizes. Disso ele tinha convicção absoluta. Sorriu. De repente, ouviu chamarem o seu nome. Era um dos seus colegas da ANBU.  
- Itachi, o Yondaime pede a sua presença imediatamente.  
- Alguma missão?  
- Sim. E parece urgente.  
- Está bem - respondeu impassível escondendo sua contrariedade - Vamos até lá.

*******

Itachi chegou em casa após sua audiência no gabinete do Hokage. Havia sido designado para uma missão ultrasecreta sem tempo determinado. Estava cansado dessas missões. Era algo que também mudaria na sua vida. Antes de partir, porém, resolveu ter uma conversa séria e definitiva com seu pai. Chegou em sua casa apenas para arrumar algumas coisas que precisaria para a missão e iria passar no distrito policial onde sabia que Fugaku se encontrava no momento. Entretanto, sua mãe ao vê-lo chegar em casa o avisou:  
- Olá, meu filho!  
- Olá, mãe!  
- E Sakura? Está melhor?  
- Ficou muito chateada com a atitude de papai, mas eu a confortei. Não se preocupe.  
- Que bom! Por falar no seu pai, ele está no escritório.  
- Como? Ele não foi trabalhar?  
- Não. Ele preferiu esperar você chegar para conversarem e me pediu que te avisasse.  
- Entendo.  
- Olha, meu filho. Saiba que o que você decidir eu vou te apoiar. Mas tenha calma com seu velho.  
- Obrigado, mãe. Não se preocupe, eu já sei o que fazer.  
- Boa sorte! - ergueu o rosto e os pés e o beijou no alto da testa.  
Itachi bateu na porta do escritório. Ouviu a voz forte do seu pai:  
- Quem é?  
- Sou eu, pai.  
- Entre, Itachi.  
O rapaz obedeceu. Abriu e fechou a porta atrás de si. Seu pai o esperava sentado atrás da escrivaninha, havia alguns papéis organizados em cima do móvel. Fugaku mantinha uma expressão indefinível no rosto. Olhos frios.  
- Sente-se - ordenou ele  
O moreno obedeceu sem demonstrar nenhum tipo de emoção no rosto. Estava na expectativa, mas não nervoso. Sabia que a conversa não ia ser nada fácil. Contudo, sabia bem o que queria e o que falaria. Um longo silêncio se fez e nenhum dos dois ousava quebrá-lo primeiro. Finalmente, o Uchiha mais velho disse:  
- Itachi, eu fiquei pensando a manhã toda.  
- Sobre?  
- Seu futuro.  
- Hum.  
- Eu decidi que será melhor para você que se case o quanto antes possível. Pra ser mais exato este ano.  
- Ah, interessante! O senhor decidiu. - disse o moreno com um tom cínico - Neste caso, suponho que o noivado deveria acontecer daqui há um mês, não é? Já que falta só dois meses pro final do ano. Um noivado para o clã e toda a vila se inteirar.  
- Na verdade, pensei daqui há duas semanas. Um jantar de noivado apenas para os mais íntimos.  
- Hum. E quem seria a noiva em questão?  
- Uchiha Leiko. Você deve se lembrar dela.  
- Humpf. Impossível não se lembrar - tornou com ironia.  
- Ótimo. Então hoje à noite iremos à casa dela pedir oficialmente sua mão e marcar o casamento de vocês.  
- Parece um plano interessante, meu pai, mas tem um pequeno detalhe.  
- Qual?  
- Eu não irei me casar com ela - respondeu com firmeza e desafio no olhar.  
- Ah, sim. Você irá - tornou Fugaku com o olhar faiscando.  
- Não, meu pai. Eu não irei. Já tenho outra candidata em vista. O senhor deve se lembrar dela. Seu nome é Haruno Sakura e, por acaso, esteve aqui em casa de ontem pra hoje, muito embora o senhor tenha se esforçado em ignorar a presença dela.  
- Cale-se, seu atrevido! - Fugaku levantou com fúria - Eu não tolerarei o seu cinismo. Não mesmo depois da pouca-vergonha na qual você transformou nosso lar. Aqui não é motel ou prostíbulo pra você trazer uma de suas vagabundas!  
- Dobre sua língua antes de falar mal da Sakura, meu pai - Itachi também se enfureceu e levantou-se - O senhor é cego, surdo ou o quê? Até hoje não se deu conta de que a Sakura para mim não é qualquer uma? Ela é minha namorada! E vai ser minha mulher!  
- Só passando por cima do meu cadáver, Itachi - disse Fugaku baixando o tom de voz - Eu nunca vou aceitar seu casamento com aquela garota. Você abusou da minha confiança. Eu te dei um prazo pra você ter mais tempo com ela antes de assumir sua responsabilidade e você me paga assim trazendo aquela moça pra nossa casa às escondidas?  
- Por kami, meu pai! Em que mundo o senhor vive? Tempo pra quê? Eu nunca tive intenção de terminar com ela nem agora nem nunca. E quanto a ter trazido para cá, eu fui imprudente, admito. Mas ela não queria vir, eu que convenci.  
- Pode ter convencido, mas não a obrigou. Ela sabia muito bem que eu nunca aprovei a relação de vocês e por isso não a queria em minha casa.  
- Está bem, pai! Nunca mais eu a trago aqui. Satisfeito? Se quer brigar com alguém, brigue comigo, mas deixe a Sakura fora disso.  
- Eu a deixaria se você se afastasse dela. Pelo amor de Deus, Itachi! Recupere o juízo. Você é um Uchiha, o meu primogênito, o gênio do clã, o futuro líder. Pare de brincar e aja como um adulto.  
- E para o senhor agir como um adulto é simplesmente deixar que o senhor conduza a minha vida de acordo com a sua vontade como se eu fosse uma criança incapaz?  
- Eu estou apenas colocando você na direção certa porque parece que você está com a cabeça virada para outra direção - suspirou - Itachi, não torne as coisas mais difíceis do que são. Termine com essa garota, case-se com a Leiko e assuma a liderança do clã.  
- Não, meu pai. Nem uma coisa nem outra. Eu não vou me casar com a Leiko e nem quero assumir a liderança do clã.  
- Como disse? - Fugaku ficou estupefato  
- O senhor ouviu muito bem. Eu não quero ser o líder do clã. Passe essa responsabilidade para outro, eu não me importo. E mais, eu irei pedir para o Hokage que me dispense das missões ninjas e que me desligue da ANBU até o final deste ano. Eu não quero mais esta vida.  
- Você perdeu o juízo por completo! E o que pretende fazer então, hein? Acaso acha que vai viver às minhas custas?  
- Não se preocupe, meu pai. Nem em sonho eu ia querer isso. Eu tenho um bom dinheiro recebido dessas missões que eu guardei para algum projeto futuro e agora vejo que fiz bem. E depois, eu também pretendo começar a dar aulas, ser professor de futuros shinobis, coisa que eu já deveria estar fazendo há muito tempo.  
- Nunca! Viu, Itachi! Nunca! Essa garota, ela virou sua cabeça. Desde que você a conheceu tem agido como um inconsequente. Eu não te conheço mais, meu filho.  
- O senhor nunca me conheceu. Nunca quis saber do que eu realmente queria, o que eu pensava. Sempre foi o que o senhor queria e o que o senhor pensava.  
- Ela é mais perigosa do que eu pensava. Com aquela carinha de vítima ela conseguiu manipular você contra mim.  
- Eu já disse pro senhor moderar a sua fala quando se referir à Sakura. Ela vai ser minha esposa.  
- Ouse, Itachi. Ouse fazer semelhantes loucuras. Porque se você fizer o que está dizendo, eu juro que...  
- O que? Que vai me deserdar? Vai me expulsar de casa e do clã? Vai me renegar como filho? Que seja! Eu já esperava por isso. Eu vou sair de casa e me mudar para uma pensão da vila.  
- Você não vai fazer isso, Itachi! Eu não vou permitir. Se acha que vou facilitar as coisas pra você e aquela garota está muito enganado. Lembre-se que eu sou Uchiha Fugaku, eu tenho influências não só dentro do clã, mas fora dele também.  
- Sei muito bem disso, meu pai. E também estou prevenido. Sei que você dará um jeito de eu não conseguir vaga como professor na academia ninja mesmo eu tendo as melhores e maiores qualificações para isso. Só que Konoha não é a única vila que possui uma academia ninja. Pode ser a que tem a melhor, mas não é a única. Eu enviei uma carta tanto para a academia de Suna como a da Vila da Chuva para que me aceitassem como professor. Ambas já me responderam e me aceitaram, mas me decidi pela Vila da Chuva que está mais próxima de Konoha. Querem que eu comece a dar aulas já no inicio do ano que vem.  
Fugaku ficou estarrecido. Itachi continuou:  
- E eu vou pedir Sakura em casamento e me casarei com ela assim que ela se formar no fim do ano, o que está próximo. Nós iremos morar na Vila da Chuva por um bom tempo. Se for preciso, pra que o senhor não tente nada, pelo resto de nossas vidas. Ela poderá ser uma grande shinobi tanto aqui como lá.  
- É? E acha que ela simplesmente vai querer largar tudo aqui para seguir você naquele lugar miserável?  
- A Vila da Chuva não é mais um lugar miserável, meu pai. E sim, eu tenho certeza de que ela vai querer porque me ama tanto quanto eu a amo.  
Fugaku balançou a cabeça recusando a acreditar nas palavras de seu filho. De repente, pegou-o pela gola da camisa balançando-o pra frente e pra trás como que para acordá-lo:  
- Itachi, Itachi! O que há com você? Você não entende? Está jogando seu futuro fora? Está abandonando seu destino. O clã. Esse clã que te formou. O orgulho de seus ancestrais. O clã é sua vida.  
- Não é, não! - Itachi soltou-se enfurecido - O clã é e sempre foi a maldição da minha vida! Eu cresci pra viver pra essa mentira. Esse mundinho fechado, esse círculo que sempre cercou o meu contenedor, a minha verdadeira capacidade, o meu destino. Eu odeio tudo isso. Ouviu? O clã pra mim é nada. Eu prefiro mil vezes morrer numa missão do que herdar essa maldição.  
Mal acabou de proferir tais palavras e uma mão de Fugaku o acertou com força num lado do rosto. Itachi permaneceu calado com os olhos frios sem esboçar reação. Seu pai, com mais raiva ainda, deu-lhe outro tapa no outro lado do rosto.  
- Nunca mais repita isso! - disse Fugaku contendo a raiva em sua voz.  
- Bem, creio que com isso, a nossa conversa acaba por aqui - disse impassível  
Virou-se para sair deixando seu pai transtornado. Quando alcançou a maçaneta da porta, sem se voltar para seu pai, acrescentou:  
- Eu fui designado para uma missão e devo partir agora. Quando eu voltar, pego minhas coisas e me mudo. Mas se preferir, pode mandar tudo para o gabinete do hokage antes do meu retorno, assim o senhor irá se poupar do desgosto de me ver de novo e eu de voltar para esta casa. Adeus, pai!  
E fechou a porta atrás de si. Fugaku permaneceu de pé olhando a porta trêmulo de raiva. Ficou pensativo um bom tempo até que esboçou um sorriso. Sim! Sabia o que fazer para evitar toda aquela loucura. Esta era a solução. Seu filho lhe obrigava a agir assim, mas dos males era o menor. Se não podia recorrer à razão de Itachi, iria recorrer ao coração dele.  
- Não, Itachi. Não é um adeus. Você voltará pra casa obediente mais cedo do que imagina.

******

**Nota  
¹** Me parece que esta é uma teoria freudiana. O complexo de Édipo. Todo homem busca numa mulher o retrato da mãe. Quem tiver maior conhecimento do assunto, favor me enviar uma explicação masi completa.


	17. O peso do clã

**Gente, não me matem pela demora! Mas é que esse mês tive optar por estudar bastante para uma prova de um concurso que farei esta semana. Depois disso, vou ficar mais livre para me dedicar a esta fic. Divirtam-se!**

*************

Itachi estava voltando para a vila. A missão que lhe foi confiada teve pleno êxito como era de se esperar dele. Foi uma missão de espionagem e de defesa em um vilarejo sob a proteção de Konoha. O local estava sob a ameaça de um grupo de shinobis mercenários e tudo o que o Uchiha deveria fazer junto com sua equipe de jounins era descobrir o cérebro por trás dessa quadrilha para eliminá-los desde o topo. Não foi muito díficil. Tão logo descobriu o chefão, Itachi e seus companheiros trataram de eliminar os ninjas. Na verdade, o esquadrão da ANBU não precisou intervir. Foi tudo num piscar de olhos. Bastou apenas o olhar do Uchiha para detê-los. O olhar com o Sharingan.

Fazia cinco dias que Itachi partira. Agora ele voltava com seus companheiros para sua casa. Bom, se a essa altura seu pai não tivesse despejado suas coisas no gabinete do Hokage como o próprio Itachi sugeriu. Mas o grande gênio não estava preocupado; estava ansioso. Mal podia esperar para rever sua amada. E finalmente lhe falaria sobre seus planos e se ela estava disposta em deixar a vila para casar-se com ele e construírem uma vida juntos longe dali. Ele esperava que sim. É claro que Itachi não queria deixar sua vila, o local onde crescera e pelo qual lutava, e bem ou mal, estava sua família e seu clã. Bem, na verdade lhe dava mais pesar deixar sua mãe. Assim que Itachi deixara o escritório do pai, anunciou à Mikoto que iria embora da casa depois que completasse a missão. Sua mãe tentou demovê-lo dessa decisão, porém, ele estava irredutível. E partiu com pesar vendo a expressão de desalento de sua genitora. Como ele iria sentir falta de sua mãe que sempre procurou entendê-lo e apoiá-lo! Lamentava ter que se distanciar dela. Mas se fosse preciso para realizar seu ideal de ser professor e, principalmente, casar com seu grande amor, valeria a pena tanto sacrifício. Também não lhe agradava obrigar Sakura em deixar sua família, seus amigos e sua vida ali. Sabia que o grande sonho da rosada era se tornar uma ninja médica como Tsunade, a grande diretora da academia de Konoha e do hospital. A vila Da Folha precisava sempre de ninjas médicos do mais alto calibre, e por isso, oferecia uma grande carreira para quem quisesse e tivesse o controle exato do chakra para ser um ninja médico. Porém, a Vila da Chuva precisava mais ainda de ninjas médicos e não havia quase nenhum por falta de alguém capacitado como Tsunade para treinar esse tipo de shinobi. A Vila da Folha tinha essa vantagem sobre todas as demais vilas pelo fato de ter a princesa das lesmas em seus domínios. Não era qualquer lugar que tinha o privilégio de ter uma Tsunade como habitante. Contudo, a Vila da Chuva se não podia ter uma Tsunade, teria uma Sakura. Sim! A jovem tinha o potencial do controle do chakra e uma grande inteligência o suficiente para se desenvolver. Se ela era capaz de dominar todos os jutsus que ele, Itachi, estava lhe ensinando, poderia fazer qualquer outra coisa. Era com esse principal argumento que o Uchiha esperava convencer sua futura esposa a ir embora com ele. Esposa! Soava bem para ele. Sra. Uchiha Sakura! Soava melhor ainda. Foi com esses pensamentos que Itachi acelerou o passo e chegou até a Vila com os seus companheiros.  
A primeira coisa que Itachi fez tão longo pisou em Konoha foi dar seu relatório da missão para o Yondaime. Forneceu cada detalhe da forma mais sucinta que pôde. Gostava de ser breve e objetivo. Sem rodeios. Outra característica que apreciavam nele como shinobi. Assim que se despediu de seus companheiros, tratou de ir direto para a casa de Sakura. Queria lhe falar antes de ir para sua casa buscar suas coisas. Constatou que seu pai não mandara seus pertences ao gabinete de Minato. Não sabia se ficava aliviado ou incomodado com isso. Seja como for, trataria disso depois de conversar com Sakura.  
Chegou na casa da garota. Bateu na porta. Esperou. Depois de um minuto de espera, bateu novamente. Ninguém atendeu. Estranho. Bateu várias vezes e nada da porta ser atendida.  
- Sakura! - chamou - Sou eu, Itachi.  
Passaram-se dois minutos. O Uchiha constatou que ninguém estava em casa e já ia embora quando a porta se abriu. Era Sakura. Mal avistou Itachi e jogou-se em seus braços.  
Itachi a abraçou com força para matar as saudades. Queria senti-la em seus braços. Sentir seu calor, seu cheiro, seu corpo. Pegou em seus rosto e ia beijá-la quando notou sua expressão angustiada e seus olhos lacrimejados. A jovem tremia. Perguntou:  
- Sakura, o que aconteceu?  
Ela permaneceu calada.  
- O que houve, Sakura? - insistiu Itachi.  
- É... é... o meu pai - gaguejou por fim  
- Seu pai? O que aconteceu com ele?  
- Ele... ele foi preso.  
A rosada chorou e agarrou-se fortemente em Itachi. Ele a aninhou em seus braços enquanto seu rosto ostentava uma expressão de surpresa.

******

Haruno Hideaki, pai de Sakura, trabalhava como vendedor numa loja de kimonos de Konoha, a mais popular da vila. Era um vendedor honesto, trabalhador, eficiente e gentil, qualidades que o faziam ser benquisto para com os seus patrões - um casal dono da loja - e para com os clientes que adentravam o estabelecimento. Era o vendedor que os fregueses mais procuravam, principalmente os antigos, tanto que, às vezes, o sr. Haruno os atendia em domicílio mesmo nos seus dias de folga. Sua esposa dizia que era exploração, mas ele não se importava. Adorava o que fazia! Era um homem do qual não se podia duvidar da integridade: além de excelente vendedor, era um ótimo marido, um bom pai, amigo leal e vizinho camarada, do tipo que não negava favores a ninguém. Tantas qualidades mesmo num físico nada impressionável com seus cabelos castanhos claros, olhos escuros, corpo de estatura média e franzino. Por isso, quando toda a família e a vizinhança souberam do ocorrido, a descrença foi geral. Haruno Hideaki preso por roubo? Impossível! Mas era o que seus patrões descobriram e as evidências pareciam atestar.  
Tudo aconteceu quatro dias desde a partida de Itachi. No dia anterior à constatação de roubo, os donos da loja foram recolher o saldo do dia e colocá-lo no cofre da loja onde ajuntavam toda a quantia do mês para depositar no banco. Porém, quando foram abrir o cofre, verificaram que o dinheiro havia sumido. Ficaram sem entender e discutiram acusando um ao outro, pois os únicos que conheciam o segredo eram eles próprios. Por fim, constataram que nenhum dos dois havia pego esse dinheiro. Só poderia ter sido alguém da loja. Então resolveram que antes de tomar qualquer providência interrrogariam os empregados. Eram sete: quatro vendedores - incluindo Hideaki -, o gerente e duas faxineiras.  
Na manhã do dia seguinte, os empregados foram chamados e interrogados pelo casal. Naturalmente todos negaram que tivessem pego a quantia e tampouco que soubessem o segredo do cofre. Porém, o gerente, como que sentindo-se ofendido, pediu para que seu armário onde guardava suas coisas fosse revistado. Os demais empregados disseram o mesmo. Nada no armário do gerente foi encontrado e nem de dois vendedores da loja, entretanto, no armário de Hideaki estava o dinheiro. O pobre homem ficou atônito! Não soube dizer como a quantia fora parar lá e tentou se defender, contudo, os donos da loja não quiseram ouvir suas explicações e trataram de chamar dois integrantes da polícia de Konoha, no distrito Uchiha. Não demorou e logo apareceram dois policias do distrito e levaram o sr. Haruno sob os olhares incrédulos de seus colegas. O casal acomapanhou-o para formalizar a queixa.

Na tarde do mesmo dia, Sakura chegou em casa e encontrou sua mãe aos prantos deitada no sofá. Correu assustada para ampará-la:

O que aconteceu, mãe? - perguntou - Por que você está chorando?  
- Ai, minha filha! Nem queira saber - respondeu a sra. Haruno - Uma coisa... muito triste... com seu pai.  
- Com papai? O que houve com papai?  
- Ele está preso no distrito Uchiha acusado de roubo na loja em que trabalha.  
- Como? Não, não pode ser! Não o papai. Deve ser algum engano!  
- Eu também tenho certeza que sim.  
- Mãe, então vamos pra lá agora ver meu pai.  
- Não, Sakura. Eu já estive lá hoje. Antes de seu pai ser levado na delegacia do clã Uchiha, ele pediu que um de seus colegas viesse me avisar. E assim que ele me contou o que aconteceu eu fui correndo para lá. Foi um custo me deixarem entrar no clã Uchiha para ver seu pai no distrito, mas graças a Deus consegui.  
- E como ele está?  
- Ah, Sakura! Mal! Muito mal!  
- Eles... o maltrataram?  
- Não, pelo contrário, segundo seu pai foram bem gentis. Até o próprio Uchiha Fugaku. Mas o problema é que seu pai está abalado em sua integridade. Ele sente-se sujo e desanimado. Você sabe que tudo o que ele mais preza é a dignidade.  
- Mãe, vamos pra lá. Por favor. Eu preciso ver ele.  
- Já disse que não, Sakura. Seu pai me pediu que não te levasse lá. Que não é lugar para você. Eu concordo.  
- Mas eu quero ver ele. Não posso ficar aqui de braços cruzados. Eu também quero conversar com seu Fugaku, pedir pra ele investigar o caso. Meu pai é inocente!  
- Não, minha filha. Não arranje mais problemas com aquele homem. Sei que ele não aprova sua relação com o filho dele e depois desse escandâlo vai ficar mais ainda contra você. Se você for lá, ele pode destratá-la.  
- Pois que o faça! Não vou deixar meu pai apodrecer na cadeia por algo que não fez.  
- Não insista, Sakura. Você não irá! Deixe que eu cuido disso. Hoje fui ver um advogado, por sinal um dos clientes exclusivos do seu pai. Ele vai pegar o caso sem cobrar por nada por consideração ao Hideaki.  
- Mas, mãe... - disse a menina caindo no choro.  
- Não tem mas, nem meio mas. Olha, filha, tenha paciência! Espere por Itachi. Talvez ele possa falar com o pai para investigar o ocorrido.  
- Tudo bem, mãe! Mas eu queria tanto ver papai um pouquinho que fosse. Que ele soubesse que eu acredito na inocência dele.  
- Ele sabe, meu amor. Ele sabe.  
E as duas se abraçaram chorando e consolando-se mutuamente.

*******

Sakura pôs seu namorado a par de todo o acontecimento. Fazia um dia e uma noite que seu pai se encontrava preso. O pior eram os cochichos que ela e a mãe surpreendiam da vizinhança. E as notícias sobre o caso não eram nada animadoras por parte do advogado. Parecia que não havia nenhuma pista que inocentasse Hideaki. Tudo apontava para ele e não para outrem. Quanto à sra. Haruno, encontrava-se no momento visitando o marido no distrito. Estava muito desanimada. Sakura também estava abalada e o pior era que passara mal desde a noite anterior até o período da manhã. Sentia enjôos. Fôra por isso que demorou em atender a porta. Felizmente, sua mãe não percebeu. E não se animou a ir para a escola por seu estado físico e por vergonha de encarar os colegas. A essa hora certamente já se inteiravam do fato. Essas coisas sempre acabam circulando na boca do povo.  
Itachi estava sentado no sofá com a cabeça de sua amada no peito. Ela estava mais calma agora devido ao conforto do namorado.  
- Vai ficar tudo bem, minha flor! - dizia ele - Com certeza vão descobrir a inocência do sr. Hideaki.  
- Será mesmo, Itachi? Tenho medo de que meu pai fique preso por muito tempo por algo que não fez. E o pior é que quando ele sair não vai ter mais seu emprego.  
- Shhh! Não pense mais nisso, meu amor. Pode deixar que eu vou dar um jeito.  
- O que você vai fazer? Vai... falar com seu pai?  
- Sim. Vou convencê-lo a ele próprio investigar com mais cuidado o caso.  
- Mas e se ele não quiser? Você sabe que ele não aprova nosso namoro e isso vai ser mais um motivo pra ele ficar contra.  
- Uma coisa não interfere na outra, Sakura! Conheço meu pai. Ele é um homem severo e teimoso, mas também é justo. Sei que posso convencê-lo.  
- Você tem certeza?  
"Espero", pensou o rapaz. Mas ao invés de dizer isso, falou à rosada:  
- Sim! E de qualquer jeito, se for preciso, eu mesmo investigo por minha conta e não descansarei até encontrar uma solução. Eu sou um integrante da ANBU, eu posso descobrir a verdade onde ela não aparece.  
- Ah, meu amor! Eu sabia que podia contar com você! E pensar que... - mas a garota deteve-se antes de completar a frase.  
- E pensar que... - insistiu Itachi.  
- Nada. - desconversou a moça.  
- Sakura, o que houve? Tem alguma coisa que você queira me dizer?  
- Deixa pra lá, Itachi. Besteira.  
- Diga.  
- É melhor não, Itachi. Não quero causar confusão.  
- Confusão? Com quem? - a menina permaneceu calada, porém, o rapaz concluiu - Sasuke?  
- Ah, Itachi! Não vamos falar sobre isso, por favor.  
- O que ele te disse, Sakura?  
- Itachi...  
- Não quero perguntar de novo. Me diga.  
- Arre, tá bem! Nesses dias que você ficou fora, ele... ahn...  
- Ele?  
- Me paquerou. Pronto.  
- Que mais?  
- É só.  
- Não, senhorita. Tem mais coisa. Pode falar.  
- Bom, ele insinuou uma coisa que na hora eu fiquei na dúvida, mas eu vi que só podia ser mentira.  
- Que coisa?  
- Ele disse... que... você está me enganando - concluiu incomodada  
- Ah! - esboçou Itachi sem exprimir emoção no rosto - E você acreditou?  
- Não, meu amor. Quer dizer... é verdade que eu meio que duvidei se era verdade ou não porque ele parecia dizer com tanta segurança, mas eu percebi que ele estava só querendo me separar de você. E por causa disso eu deixei de falar com ele desde ontem.  
- Que bom!  
- Eu acredito em você, Ita-chan! Sei que nunca mentiria pra mim e nem me esconderia nada.  
- Claro que não.  
A não ser o fato de que Fugaku havia escolhido uma noiva para ele. Mas isso não era relevante, pois Itachi não aceitaria o compromisso. Sakura não precisava saber, pelo menos não agora. E resolveu não falar sobre seus planos com ela. No momento, a prioridade na vida dela era ajudar o pai e não seria oportuno traçar qualquer plano. O Uchiha se levantou:  
- Bem, Sakura, é melhor eu ir. Preciso conversar com meu pai sobre o caso do sr. Hideaki.  
- Sim, meu amor! Vá e me mande notícias.  
- Não se preocupe.  
Os dois se abraçaram. Ambos sentiram uma sensação estranha como se alguma coisa fosse separá-los. Era a mesma sensação que tiveram no último dia do fim de semana que passaram juntos. Contudo, nenhum dos dois comunicou tal sentimento um para o outro, pelo menos não em palavras. Itachi pegou no rosto de Sakura e lhe disse:  
- Sakura, aconteça o que acontecer, lembre-se que eu te amo.  
- Eu... também te amo - respondeu a garota com a voz embargada pela vontade de chorar.  
Então o moreno a beijou. Sua língua entreabriu os lábios da rosada e encontrou a língua dela. Eles se beijaram com uma ânsia como se fosse o último beijo que trocavam. Não queriam se soltar e agarravam-se mais ainda. Não souberam quanto tempo ficaram assim, mas só pararam quando sentiram a falta de ar. Olharam-se ofegantes. Por fim, o Uchiha dirigiu-se até a porta acompanhado de sua amada. Ele lhe disse "Até logo" e ela respondeu com um movimento de cabeça. Assim que fechou a porta, foi tomada por um sentimento de vazio. E de abandono. Por seu pai. Por Itachi.

*******

Itachi chegou até os portões do clã. Suspirou. Pensava que esta seria a última vez que adentraria aquele local. Pelo menos era isso que ele planejava. Cumprimentou os vigias e entrou. Chegou no portão de sua casa e abriu-o. Encontrou Sasuke encostado numa das laterais do muro onde estavam pintados vários desenhos do símbolo do clã. Sentiu a raiva ferver dentro de si ao lembrar do que Sakura lhe contou, mas resolveu ignorar. Não perderia tempo com seu irmãozinho tolo. Porém, Sasuke não lhe daria trégua:  
- Ora, se não é o meu grande irmão, o gênio de Konoha, Uchiha Itachi! De volta à vila.  
- Olá, Sasuke - respondeu Itachi com a voz fria sem olhar para o irmão.  
- Eu sabia que você você estava chegando. Senti seu cheiro antes mesmo de você cruzar o portão de casa.  
- Ora, Sasuke. Não conhecia esse lado seu. Pensei que você gostasse de sentir um perfume feminino - zombou voltando seu olhar para Sasuke - Bem, meu irmão. Não posso fazer nada a respeito. Eu sou contra o incesto e o meu negócio é com mulher, ou melhor, com a "minha mulher", Sakura.  
- Seu... seu imbecil! Patife! Você se acha muito superior, não é? Mas não é! - disse com raiva ao ver Itachi dando-lhe as costas. Este parou.  
- Olha, Sasuke, eu se fosse você ficava calado e quieto no seu canto. Já tenho problemas suficientes pra resolver e não quero acrescentar mais um com você.  
- Ah, sei. O grande Itachi sempre ocupado. Aquele que soluciona mil e um problemas. Pois fique sabendo que eu tenho um problema pra resolver com você. Aliás, eu já devia ter resolvido há muito tempo. Só que eu fui um trouxa de ter deixado as coisas por isso mesmo.  
- A que se refere?  
- A que não. A quem. Me refiro a Sakura.  
- Sasuke, eu vou lhe dizer pela última vez - o moreno voltou a cabeça para o irmão - Fique longe da "minha namorada".  
- Sua uma merda. Sakura sempre foi, é e sempre será minha.  
- É mesmo? Desde quando?  
- Desde que eu a conheço. Foi de mim que ela gostou primeiro. Então sou eu quem devo ficar com ela.  
- Ah, então você quer falar sobre o primeiro na vida dela. Pois bem. Você pode ter sido o primeiro amor da vida dela, mas fui eu quem deu o primeiro beijo dela. Fui eu quem primeiro a teve nos meus braços e com quem ela teve sua primeira vez. E eu sou e serei o único, ouviu bem? O único homem que ela terá na vida.  
- Isso se eu puder evitar! Fique sabendo que eu já contei a ela que você a está enganando.  
- Sim, eu estou sabendo! Estou sabendo o quanto você está desesperado pra nos separar que até recorreu a um golpe baixo como esse. Ela própria me contou. Eu acabei de vir da casa dela. Só que ela me contou também que está sem conversar com você. Tsc, está vendo, irmãozinho tolo? Viu aonde seu desespero o levou? Agora nem sua amizade ela quer mais.  
- Ah, é? Espera só até eu contar pra ela que você vai ficar noivo da Uchiha Leiko. Quero ver se depois disso ela vai querer alguma coisa com você.  
- Ai, ai, Sasuke. Você realmente é um tolo. Não vai adiantar. Primeiro, porque eu mesmo vou contar para ela "a verdade". Que nosso pai tentou fazer um compromisso entre mim e a Leiko, mas eu recusei. E segundo porque Sakura e eu vamos nos casar.  
- O que disse?  
- O que ouviu. Estranho, né? Você parece saber bastante do que papai planejou pra mim, mas não sabe dos últimos acontecimentos. Só que eu faço questão de você ser um dos primeiros a saber. Eu estou saindo de casa, vou morar numa pensão, casar com a Sakura assim que ela se formar na academia e iremos embora da vila.  
- Mas... ela não me disse nada.  
- Não que seja da sua conta, mas eu ainda não a pedi em casamento. Só que hoje sem falta eu vou fazerisso assim que eu sair desta casa. Só vim pegar algumas coisa e tratar de assuntos pendentos com nosso pai. É, parece que, finalmente, você vai ficar livre de mim, meu irmão. Não era o que queria? Agora papai vai prestar mais atenção em você.  
- Ora, seu... seu maldito!  
Sasuke avançou para cima de Itachi tentando lhe aplicar um golpe de taijutsu com as duas pernas, mas seu irmão foi mais esperto e interceptou o golpe com um braço. Derrubou sasuke no chão e disse:  
- Eu já falei que tenho problemas para resolver e não vou criar nenhum com você, Sasuke - deu-lhe as costas e acrescentou - E depois você ainda tem muito que treinar pra alcançar o meu nível e me derrotar.  
- Sabe de uma coisa, Sr. Invencível? - continuou sasuke ao levantar-se - Você pode ter sido o primeiro a beijar e a se deitar com a Sakura. Mas eu que serei o último. Tá ouvindo? Eu garanto que quando ela provar da minha boca e de meu corpo na minha cama ou na cama dela, tanto faz, ela vai se esquecer rapidinho de você. Imagine só o corpo dela tremendo com meus beijos e carícias, os gemidos dela quando eu...  
Sasuke não terminou sua fala. Num piscar de olhos, Itachi estava atrás dele e o derrubou com uma forte cotovelada.  
- Nunca mais fale da Sakura como se ela fosse um objeto, seu inútil. Eu o matarei se fizer isso de novo! - disse Itachi mal contendo sua raiva.  
- Até que enfim você reagiu, hein, irmão? - disse Sasuke se levantando - Parece que resolveu virar homem. Venha! Vamos lutar.  
- Não me provoque, Sasuke.  
- Ora, vamos, meu irmão. Quem vencer fica com a Sakura.  
- Não diga que eu não te avisei, Sasuke - disse Itachi sem se conter.  
Num segundo o moreno se pôs atrás de Sasuke novamente, mas dessa vez este se precaviu e defendeu-se de um golpe que Itachi tentou lhe aplicar. Ele também sumiu e reapareceu atrás de Itachi e consegiu lhe dar um golpe.  
- Ora, ora. Parece que você finalmente dominou a técnica do jutsu de espaço-tempo. Isso poucos Uchihas conseguem. Meus parabéns, irmão! - ironizou Itachi.  
- É verdade. E olhe que eu nem tenho o Sharingan para isso. Foi tudo fruto do meu próprio esforço.  
- Bom pra você.  
E continuaram a luta. Sasuke partiu pra cima de Itachi com tudo. Esse se surpreendeu com a agilidade e a força que o irmão adquirira, mas se defendeu de todos os golpes. Afastaram-se um doutro. Sasuke lançou várias kunais em direção a Itachi. "Ele está levando isso a sério", pensou o jounin enquanto lançava outras que se chocaram no ar com as do irmão. Como se lesse seu pensamento, Sasuke disse:  
- Se deu conta que eu não estou pra brincadeira, irmão?  
- Ótimo! Então não vou pegar leve com você - replicou Itachi e saltou pra cima de Sasuke com uma espada que possuía. Este se desviou por pouco de um golpe da espada, mas se cortou de raspão no braço. Surpreendeu-se. Lançou shurikkens e todas foram rebatidas pela espada do irmão mais velho. Sasuke pegou um cano de ferro e o improvisou para se bater de frente contra Itachi. Passaram a duelar. Os dois estavam completamente absortos num ódio mútuo. Que esteve guardado por anos a fio. Um invejava o outro. Sasuke invejava a popularidade de Itachi e este invejava a liberdade do irmão. Um sentimento que finalmente aflorava. Ironicamente causado pelo amor. Amor pela mesma garota.  
Os dois se puseram à distância novamente. Sasuke fez uma sequência de selos. Itachi rapidamente percebeu e fez os mesmos selos.  
- Katon no jutsu! - gritou Sasuke  
- Katon no jutsu! - gritou Itachi em resposta ao mesmo tempo.  
Logo, duas grandes chamas de fogo saíram da boca dos dois e estvam prestes a se chocar.  
Nesse meio tempo, Mikoto que se encontrava na cozinha ouvira o cosntante barulho da luta de seus filhos. Foi averiguar o que estava ocorrendo do lado de fora da casa. Quando viu seus dois filhos duelando - Itachi com a espada e Sasuke com o cano de ferro - ficou horrorizada. Gritou para que parassem, mas eles não a ouviram tão envolvidos estavam no combate. Quando ambos fizeram a técnica de liberação do fogo, ela correu para impedi-los. Mas foi tarde demais. As chamas foram lançadas e parecia que atingiriam aos dois, porém, Uchiha Fugaku apareceu no meio delas bem a tempo de contê-las com uma técnica de neutralização. Mikoto caiu de joelhos no chão ainda descrente do desastre que quase ocorreu. Os dois irmãos pararam ofegantes e surpresos com a aparição do pai. Este estava com expressão severa no rosto e olhou para os dois.  
- Sasuke! itachi! O que foi isso? Iam se matar diante da nossa casa?  
Nenhum dos dois ousou se pronunciar. Fugaku continuou:

- Pois da próxima vez, matem-se longe daqui, mas não destruam nosso lar!

O silêncio ainda reinou entre eles. O pai Uchiha terminou:  
- Sasuke, vá para o quarto. Itachi, venha comigo.  
- Mas, pai... - protestou Sasuke  
- Me obedeça! - ordenou Fugaku  
Sasuke reprimiu a raiva e saiu calado sem olhar pra ninguém. Mikoto se levantou e tentou falar com o marido:  
- Fugaku...  
- Agora não, Mikoto. Itachi, vamos pro escritório.  
Os dois entraram na casa e foram direrto para o escritório.  
- Feche a porta! - disse o Uchiha masi velho não escondendo sua irritação.  
Itachi obedeceu.  
- Agora me diga, você perdeu o juízo ou o quê? Que pensava fazer ali na frente da casa? Matar seu irmão? Destruir nosso lar? Não basta as burradas que tem feito ainda vai causar mais problemas?  
- Me desculpe, pai. Não tive intenção. Tudo o que eu queria era pegar as minhas coisas e conversar com o senhor. Eu ia para o distritro policial. A propósito, o senhor voltou cedo para casa.  
- Tinha alguns relatórios que esqueci aqui. Foi muita sorte que isso acontecesse porque eu sou uma pessoa que raramente comete esse tipo de erro. Foi muita sorte mesmo. Vocês são dois loucos! Iam se matar!

- Com todo o respeito, pai, não exagere! O máximo que iríamos causar um no outro era algumas queimaduras. Se eu quisesse matar de verdade o Sasuke teria usado um poder bem maior do que aquele. E o senhor sabe disso.

- E posso saber o porquê da briga? Ah, nem precisa. Eu imagino. Aposto o clã inteiro que brigavam por causa daquela garota. Percebi que Sasuke também gosta dela. Ela parece que enfeitiçou a ambos.  
- Olha, pai, eu não quero discutir isso com o senhor. Como eu disse, só vim pegar minhas coisas e ir embora. Depois nunca mais vou lhe causar nenhum aborrecimento. Mas preciso conversar com o senhor antes.  
- Muito bem! Do que se trata?  
- É sobre o pai da Sakura, o sr. Haruno Hideaki. Ele está preso no seu distrito por um roubo que não cometeu. O senhor precisa investigar o caso mais a fundo.  
- Hum! Imaginei que sua namorada iria pedir sua ajuda tão logo você retornasse.  
- Ele é inocente, pai!  
- Como você pode ter tanta certeza assim, meu filho?  
- Eu sei. Eu não sou um homem que se deixa enganar por aparências e disssimulações. Lembre-se que eu sou um shinobi treinado, pai. Eu sou um dos que faço interrogatório de ninjas inimigos da vila. O senhor bem sabe disso. E o sr. Hideaki é um bom homem. Já conversei várias vezes com ele.  
- Mas nem mesmo você é infalível, Itachi. Está tão cego por essa garota que também se deixa iludir por tudo o que diz respeito a ela..  
- Pai, já disse que não quero discutir minha relação com a Sakura com o senhor novamente. Eu só vim aqui para te pedir que investigue. Que ache o verdadeiro culpado pelo roubo da loja.  
- Hum, interessante. Você parece bem disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para ajudar o pai da moça, não? Só para vê-la feliz.  
- Pode apostar que sim. E então? vai investigar o caso?  
- Não será preciso. Eu já sei quem é o verdadeiro culpado.  
- Sabe? O senhor já investigou o caso? Então o que espera para soltar o pai da Sakura?  
- Calma, itachi. Você sempre foi uma pessoa tranquila. Tsc, o que um amor insano não faz com uma pessoa.  
- Pai, não estou pra brincadeira Quando o senhor vai soltar o sr. Hideaki?  
- Bem, meu filho. Tudo vai depender de você.  
- O que quer dizer?  
- o Sr. Haruno, pai da sua querida Sakura, será solto imediatamente e livre de todas as acusações e o melhor, com o emprego de volta garantido se você colaborar.  
- Como asssim?  
- Esqueça essas idéias ridículas de mudar da vila, tornar-se um simples professor e casar com aquela moça. Eu quero que você se case com a Leiko e assuma a liderança do clã no devido tempo.  
- Espera aí! O senhor está negociando a liberdade de um homem inocente para me obrigar a fazer o que o senhor quer?  
- Exatamente.  
- Mas como.... Não. Não é possível. Eu não acredito nisso.  
- No que você não acredita, Itachi?  
- O senhor... O senhor está por trás de tudo isso, não é?  
- Do que está falando? Eu não entendo.  
- Não brinque comigo, sr. Uchiha Fugaku!- gritou Itachi pegando na gola da camisa de seu pai - O senhro pra conseguir o que quer é capaz de qualquer coisa. Só custo a crer que até ferir os princípios básicos da moral.  
- Itachi, controle-se. E trate de me soltar. Eu sou seu pai.  
- Pai? Como ousa se intitular de pai? Você está chantageando o seu próprio filho. Claro! Essa situação caiu como uma luva para o senhor. Muito conveniente! Tão conveniente que não pode ser uma simples coincidência. O senhor de alguma foram armou essa situação só pra me colocar em suas mãos e me obrigar a faze o que o senhor quer. Por kami, meu pai, como pôde descer tão baixo?  
- Já chega, seu insolente - esbravejou Fugaku se soltando das mãos do filho - Se quer mesmo saber, fui eu sim. Eu armei tudo isso com a ajuda de uma pessoa de lá de dentro. Eu te avisei que não facilitaria as coisas pra você e sua garota.  
- Como teve coragem?  
- E não me arrependo. E farei o que for preciso pra impedir de você cometer uma loucura.  
- Loucura? O senhor age como um criminoso psicopata e eu que sou louco?  
- Já chega dessa discussão. E fique sabendo que eu posso piorar ainda mais a vida da sua namoradinha se insistir nesse relacionamento. E então? Fará o que eu estou ordenando? Não, não precisa me responder agora. Eu lhe darei um tempo para pensar. Mas sugiro que não se demore, meu filho. Quanto mais tempo você demorar pra se decidir, mais tempo o pai de sua queridinha ficará preso.  
Itachi olhou com muita raiva, amargura e decepção para seu pai. Não o conhecia realmente. Sempre pensou que apesar deu sua severidade e intransigência, houvesse justiça e senso de moral em Fugaku, mas estava enganado. Seu pai era um corrupto! Sem pronunciar palavra, Itachi saiu do escritório. Precisava sair para respirar. E pensar. E fazer uma escolha. O peso da liberdade do pai de Sakura estava sobre sua caberça. O peso de uma decisão que mudaria a vida dos dois também. O peso de toda sua vida. O peso do clã.

***********

**Bem, por hoje é só. No próximo capítulo vou contar como Fugaku armou para o pai da Sakura e vocês saberão o que Itachi vai decidir. Até a próxima! E mandem reviews!**


	18. A resposta de Itachi

**Bom, gente, mais um capítulo cheio de emoções. Por favor, não me matem!**

***************

O céu se encontrava limpo. O sol brilhava e refletia seus raios sobre o lago que ficava no clã Uchiha. Os pássaros voavam e emitiam seus cantos numa verdadeira orquestra. As flores completavam esse cenário com suas belezas e perfumes. Embora o espetáculo da natureza fosse magnífico, não era suficiente para entreter Itachi, que estava sentado num gramado à beira do lago. O Uchiha se encontrava num estado de apatia e profunda reflexão. Sentia-se como se quisessem lhe tirar a flor que sempre procurou e demorou a encontrar. Quando finalmente, ela lhe pertencia, um cruel ladrão a tirava de suas mãos. A flor era ninguém menos que a sua querida Sakura. O ladrão, seu próprio pai. Itachi vira e ouvira de tudo. Conhecia as misérias humanas e não se impressionava com mais nada de horror que soubesse do homem ser capaz. No entanto, seu pai conseguira surpreendê-lo. Ah, sim! A gente sempre acha que com os outros podem acontecer de tudo, menos conosco. Infelizmente, a vida pode pregar peças se um não está preparado para isso. E no caso, Itachi não estava tão preparado quanto imaginara. Ele que pensou em tudo, previu todas as possíveis tentativas que seu pai faria para atrapalhar seu romance com Sakura, fora pego desprevenido. Como pudera ser tão ingênuo a ponto de pensar que seu pai o deixaria livre para comandar sua própria vida? Mas ele estava sendo duro consigo mesmo. Afinal, qual filho pode esperar que o próprio pai faça algo que o prejudique ou o infelicite? Mesmo assim, Itachi reconhecia que fora imprudente. Seu pai estava certo num ponto: ele agira como um inconsequente. Nunca deveria ter se arriscado a levar a namorada para o clã e serem pegos por sua família. Por causa de um capricho, ele botara todos os seus planos com a rosada por água a baixo. Se tivesse permanecido com o sangue frio e pensado com a cabeça de cima, teria mantido suas providências em oculto e seu pai só saberia quando tudo já estivesse consumado, ou seja, quando ele já estivesse na Vila da Chuva, casado com Sakura e com seu emprego de professor. Aí ele teria mandado um comunicado para o pai o inteirando de seu casamento, de sua nova profissão e de seu novo lar. E Fugaku não poderia fazer nada a respeito a não ser se conformar e o renegar para sempre. Mas não! Ele se permitira agir por impulso e explodido com o pai, confessando seus planos. Desde quando ele era assim? Bom, desde quando conhecera Sakura. Com ela, aprendera a ser autêntico, a não ter medo de expôr o que sentia. Com ela, ele conseguia ser ele mesmo, descobrira seu verdadeiro eu. Porém, ele deveria ter mantido essas emoções um pouco mais sobre controle, pelo menos com relação ao seu pai. Mas a rosada havia tomado não só seu coração como também sua mente. E se tinha algo que o tirava do sério era quando qualquer um ousava falar mal da Sakura. Ela era preciosa para ele! Não só o excitava como o fazia querer protegê-la de tudo e de todos. Sakura era muito inteligente e arguta, contudo, também era inocente e delicada. Ela se apoiava nele como se ele fosse o homem mais importante do planeta e isso o fazia enternecer-se. Como adorava vê-la feliz e segura em seus braços!  
Não adiantava mais se lamentar. O que estava feito, estava feito. E pela primeira vez, Itachi não sabia o que fazer. Que decisão tomaria? Não podia simplesmente ignorar a situação e deixar o pai de sua amada na pior enquanto ele vivia egoisticamente seu romance com a rosada; seguir em frente sem olhar para trás. Não! Esse não era Itachi; antes de tudo ele era um homem que tinha senso de dever, afinal, isso fora lhe incutido desde que se entendia como Uchiha e shinobi: a responsabilidade com um bem maior, sua noção de dever perante sua vila e sua gente. Era algo que por mais que tivesse apaixonado, ele simplesmente não poderia arrancar de si.

Se seu primo e amigo Uchiha Shisui estivesse vivo, com certeza o aconselharia a agir com responsabilidade. Seu primo. Como sentia falta dele! Fora o único amigo de verdade que tivera. Companheiro de grandes missões e leal confidente. Era para ele que Itachi revelava sua inquietação diante da responsabilidade de assumir o clã, seus ideias e anseios de amor. Shisui gracejava com ele nessas horas dizendo que estava se tornando um sentimental, que não estava agindo como o tão afamado Uchiha Itachi, conhecido por suas grandes habilidades ninjas, frieza gélida como o inverno e insensibilidade diante de emoções. Mas Shisui o compreendia. Ah! Por que ele teve que morrer? Ou melhor, por que o mataram? Fazia pouco mais de um ano que Shisui fora assassinado e nunca desvendaram sua **morte¹**. E o pior que o mataram friamente da maneira mais aterrorizante possível: seu cadáver fora encontrado com o braço e o olho direitos arrancados. Na época, suspeitaram de Itachi pois era o único que poderia derrotar Shisui que, além de ser um guerreiro tão habilidoso qaunto o primo, também possuía o Sharingan num nível bem desenvolvido, que controlava a mente do oponente ou de quem quer que fosse sem que a própria pessoa se desse conta. E Itachi foi considerado o principal suspeito devido também ao fato de não possuir um álibi, ou melhor, recusar-se a revelar aonde estava e com quem na provável hora em que determinaram a morte de Shisui. Contudo, a mulher de um dos chefes da ANBU confessou estar com Itachi nesse dia, pois mantinham um caso. Foi um escândalo que custou o casamento da mulher e quase a carreira de Itachi, mas pelo menos o livrou da suspeita do crime. Entretanto, o verdadeiro culpado nunca foi encontrado. No enterro de seu primo, Itachi não derramou nenhuma lágrima, mas jurou que descobriria o assassino e que vingaria o amigo. Ele até que investigou bastante por conta própria, mas nenhuma evidência foi encontrada. Quem quer que tenha assassinado Shisui não era um ninja qualquer: era forte, habilidoso, prudente e cuidadoso para ocultar seu rastro. Seu pai, porémm, convenceu-o a deixar o caso de lado, pois queria abafar o escândalo de sua aventura amorosa que colocou sua reputação e carreira em jogo. Isso depois de muitas reprimendas que Itachi teve que ouvir, pois foi a primeira vez que Fugaku se mostrou decepcionado com o filho. Itachi obedeceu, entretanto, não se conformava em deixar o caso sem solução e tinha esperança de algum dia descobrir a verdade.  
E agora como a ausência de Shisui se lhe revelava mais penosa! O primo certamente ficaria surpreso com a mudança de comportamento dele por causa do namoro com a Sakura. Ele diria "Quem é você e o que fez com meu primo Itachi?" O Uchiha esboçou um sorriso. Shisui era um dos poucos integrantes do clã que possuía senso de humor e que tinha um caráter mais expansivo e caloroso sem deixar de ser um competente shinobi.  
Bem, agora não era hora de ser saudosista. Tinha que decidir não só sua vida, mas também a de sua namorada e de seu pretendido sogro. Não havia escapatória. Itachi poderia fugir sem maiores problemas de Konoha com Sakura, pois possuía renda suficiente para estabelecer a ambos em outro país. E com o que ganharia como professor na Vila da Chuva, daria para sustentar a si, a ela e aos filhos que pretendia ter. No entanto, não podia fazer o mesmo pelos pais da garota, pelo menos não no começo ao se instalar na tal vila. Ele pensara na na possibilidade de levar seus futuros sogros com eles. Porém, como sustentá-los por tanto tempo? E de qualquer jeito, duvidava que o sr. Hideaki quisesse se aventurar em um lugar distante de sua vila simplesmente para fugir de um maníaco como Fugaku, que se julgava o todo-poderoso. Hideaki era um homem simples e humilde, mas possuía brios; não era covarde que fugia dos problemas. E também tinha muito amor por sua terra; era ali que nascera, vivera e ali que morreria. Itachi cogitou a possibilidade de contar o problema para Sakura, porém, ele não queria deixá-la com um peso sobre as costas. Ela se sentiria culpada pelo que estava acontecendo com seu pai. Aém disso, pareceria que ele, Itachi, estava jogando a responsabilidade de uma decisão para ela que só caberia a ele resolver. Sabia que Sakura por mais que o amasse jamais seria feliz às custas da liberdade de seu pai e optaria pelo término da relação. Só que o Uchiha sabia o quanto ela sofreria com essa decisão e o que ele menos queria era que ela se sentisse pressionada por uma escolha que a faria sofrer. Outra possibilidade que Itachi considerou foi em enganar o pai, isto é, fingir aceitar a proposta, libertar o pai de Sakura e depois fugir com a namorada. Contudo, conhecia o valor de seu pai como estrategista. Certamente Fugaku pensaria nessa possibilidade de ser enganado e teria algum plano em mente para atar de novo Itachi em suas mãos. Algum novo ardil contra o pai de Sakura, contra sua mãe ou mesmo contra a garota. Não, tinha que proteger sua amada mesmo que custasse sua felicidade. Era, como dito antes, seu senso de dever que o obrigava a isso. Como shinobi ele tinha que pensar em sacrificar-se em prol de um bem maior, nesse caso, a família de sua amada, além dela mesma.  
Infelizmente, por mais valoroso shinobi que era, Itachi não tinha influências como seu pai e, portanto, não poderia provar a armação dele sobre seu quase sogro. E mesmo que o fizesse, conhecia os poderosos de Konoha. Com exceção do Hokage, nenhum deles iria interferir ou expôr a situação em público, não manchariam a reputação do líder do clã mais poderoso e um dos maiores colaboradores da segurança da vila por causa de uma insignificante konoichi e sua família sem clã.  
Por todas essas considerações, Itachi resolveu acatar a ordem de seu pai. A partir daquele dia, ele não mais procuraria a Haruno e que ela se inteirasse de seu casamento por intermédio de terceiros. Ele duvidava de seu próprio auto-controle ao vê-la e falar-lhe. Ela o odiaria e o consideraria um canalha, mas ela sofreria menos e logo o esqueceria. Logo ela encontraria alguém que a amasse e que seria o dono de seus pensamentos. Assim julgava Itachi. Só de imaginar Sakura nos braços de outro, ele fervia de ciúmes e revolta contra seu pai. Sasuke não perderia tempo! Com certeza! Esperava que a rosada não quisesse nenhum relacionamento com seus irmão porque seria mais penoso vê-la com ele, tão próxima e ao mesmo tempo tão distante do que sabê-la com outro. Pelo menos, ele não presenciaria sua amada com outro homem.  
Assim, o Uchiha se levantou decidido do gramado e dirigiu-se até o local que era "seu lar".

********

Fugaku se encontrava em seu gabinete no distrito policial. O aposento era bem espaçoso: uma ampla escrivaninha com computador, três grandes armários onde se guardava processos e arquivos e um sofá de três assentos. Era ali que o Uchiha trabalhava e analisava todos os processos de prisões. Não era ele que tratava diretamente com os prisioneiros, a não ser em casos excepcionais. Acabara de analisar mais uma vez o relatório sobre a prisão e o suposto crime de Haruno Hideaki. Sorriu. Relamente, fora um plano bem elaborado. Mas logo em seguida, suspirou: uma parte de si não aprovava o estratagema que utizou para incriminar um homem inocente apenas para obrigar seu filho a obedecê-lo. Lembrava-se da oportunidade que se lhe apresentou de como armou o plano.  
Logo que Itachi saiu do escritório de casa após sua comunicação de que sairia da vila, Fugaku ficou bastante transtornado. Não acreditava que seu filho fosse jogar seu futuro pela janela po causa daquela Sakura. Ele simplesmente abandonaria Konoha, deixaria de ser jounin da ANBU e iria para a Vila da Chuva se tornar um simples professor de artes ninjas. Tudo para casar-se com a Haruno. Fugaku imaginou o escândalo que seria no clã, principalmente num momento tão crucial em que se encontravam prestes a enfrentar uma ameaça eminente na pessoa de Uchiha Madara. Não! Ele tinha que evitar aquela loucura de seu filho a qualquer custo. Mas como? Itachi estava completamente dominado por aquela garota. Não ouvia mais a voz da razão. Mas... é claro! Como não pensara nisso antes? Itachi só tinha cabeça para pensar na Sakura e em tudo o que se referia sobre ela. E o que ele faria se alguma coisa acontecesse com ela ou com algo que representasse muito para ela? Depois de muito conjeturar, Fugaku achou a solução: iria atingir a jovem através do pai dela. Com certeza, Itachi não vacilaria em ajudar a jovem e ao seu pai mesmo que isso representasse sacrificar-se pela felicidade dela. Não só pelo amor que sentia, mas também pelo senso de dever que desde cedo lhe incutira. Bom, sabia o que fazer, restava apenas saber como fazer. Depois de muito pensar, ele resolveu mandar alguém seguir Hideaki a fim de averiguar se havia algo escuso na vida do homem que poderia usar a seu favor. Melhor ainda, mandaria alguns de seus homens seguirem não só o sr. Haruno, mas também qualquer pessoa que trabalhasse com ele, pois se o homem não tivesse nada de errado em sua vida algum dos colegas de trabalho ou mesmo patrões dele poderia ter e usaria essa pessoa para de alguma forma prejudicar Hideaki. Realmente, Fugaku era um grande estrategista que pensava em todas as possibilidades. E também se antecipava para alguma necessidade futura. Desde que tomou conhecimento da relação de seu filho com a rosada, mandara investigar a vida da garota e dentre outras coisas, descobriu que o pai dela trabalhava como vendedor na loja mais elegante de quimonos em Konoha. Era bom ser precavido.  
Então, na mesma tarde desse dia após a partida de Itachi, o Uchiha mandou seus subordinados vigiarem a loja bem como Hideaki e as pessoas que trabalhavam com ele. Fugaku aguardou pacientemente em seu gabinete até altas horas da noite. Mikoto com certeza se preocuparia, mas ele inventaria que tivera uma operação policial importante, o que não era tão incomum de ocorrer. Logo seus homens voltaram e relataram cada qual tudo sobre as atividades das pessoas que seguiram. Sobre Hideaki não havia nada de escabroso, tampouco com seus patrões, as faxineiras e os outros vendedores, mas o policial destacado para seguir o gerente da loja o viu entrar num local onde Fugaku suspeitava ocorrer atividades ilegais como contrabando e tráfico de drogas, mas nunca pôde entrar e prender as pessoas que lá ficavam por falta de evidências e tempo para investigar, devido a assuntos mais urgentes em Konoha que requeriam sua atenção. Decidiu então que no dia seguinte, ficariam a postos o dia inteiro se fosse possível para apreender o local e surpreender os elementos que se encontravam ali. Agora mais do que nunca precisava dar prioridade a essa operação. Mataria dois coelhos com uma só cajada. Acabaria com o crime organizado naquele local e teria o gerente da loja em suas mãos para ajudá-lo a prejudicar Hideaki.  
No dia seguinte, pôs a maioria de seus homens vigiando com cuidado o local. Nada de muito alarmante chamou-lhes a atenção, porém, mesmo assim não se descuidavam. Por volta das 9 hs da noite, viram o gerente da loja entrar bem como outros tipos suspeitos. Traziam várias caixas com eles. Entraram no local que era uma espécie de galpão e fecharam a porta. Logo três policias se aproximaram do recinto e espiaram o que acontecia lá dentro. Verificaram que era tirado das caixas um enorme carregamento de drogas, mercadoria e dinheiro. A um sinal dos três agentes, os outros entraram e surpreenderam os indivíduos que estavam lá. Usaram seu **jutsu especial de espaço-tempo e a técnica de liberação do fogo²**. Não demorou e os homens que estavam lá se entregaram. Eram em torno de 27 homens, incluindo o gerente. Levaram aquela gente e seu carregamento para o distrito Uchiha.  
Fugaku e seus subordinados tiveram que virar a madrugada para apurar o caso. Após o procedimento habitual de apreensão do carregamento que consistia em vários pacotes de diferentes tipos de drogas, mercadorias roubadas e dinheiro falso, o Uchiha procedeu ao interrogatório dos envolvidos. O gerente foi o último a ser inquirido. Mandou que o conduzissem à sua presença. O homem tremia dos pés à cabeça e negou veemente qualquer participação no esquema. Porém, Fugaku foi intimidador e o homem não teve como negar.  
- A sua situação não é nada favorável - disse o Uchiha - Pode não ser o autor principal dessa transação, mas nem por isso deixa de ter culpa no cartório.  
- Pelo amor de Kami, senhor! - disse o homem aterrorizado - Eu não posso ir preso! Perderei meu emprego e tenho mulher e filhos para alimentar.  
- Pensasse nisso antes de se meter com gente da pesada.  
- Quanto tempo posso pegar?  
- No mínimo de 6 a 7 anos.  
- Não! Por favor, não me prendam! Eu farei qualquer coisa pra não ser preso! Eu posso fazer jornada dupla de trabalho. Eu continuo na loja e faço qualquer tipo de trabalho voluntário pra aliviar a pena.  
- Hum. Faria realmente qualquer coisa?  
- Qualquer coisa!- animou-se o homem pelo tom conciliador de Fugaku  
- Acho que podemos chegar a um acordo, meu senhor!  
E Fugaku expôs a situação para o gerente. E após o homem lhe contar sobre a loja e a rotina, elaborou junto com ele um plano para incriminar Hideaki por roubo. Fugaku concluiu o acordo dizendo que se seu filho o obedecesse, o gerente teria que confessar seu crime para inocentar Hideaki e ser preso em seu lugar. O homem não gostou nem um pouco desta alternativa, porém, o Uchiha o lembrou:  
- É melhor ser preso durante um ano por roubo do que pelo tempo que lhe falei caso não concorde com o plano. Além do que, o senhor sairá ganhando. Sua família vai ser sustentada enquanto o senhor estiver preso e quando sair ainda receberá um grande montante em dinheiro e uma recomendação de minha parte para trabalhar numa outra loja no País do Fogo e fora da Vila onde ninguém saberá de sua má conduta. Então o que me diz?  
O homem não pensou duas vezes. Topou na hora. E assim no dia seguinte, foi para o trabalho e pôs o plano em prática. Ele sabia que seus patrões guardavam o dinheiro da renda mensal num cofre da loja. Deveria ficar atento para quando abrissem o cofre para observar a combinação. Ele, porém, não quis esperar, afinal, Fugaku lhe deu uma semana de prazo para resolver a questão ou o mandaria em cana. Assim, ele se aproveitou que os donos da loja não se encontravam e sem que ninguém observasse procurou nas gavetas se havia algum papel para a combinação. Não demorou e a encontrou. E sem que ninguém o notasse, foi até o cofre e testou. Rapidamente, com medo de ser pego, tirou toda a quantia e a colocou numa sacola que estava na sala. Restava ainda um problema: como pôr o dinheiro no armário de Hideaki? Mas a sorte parecia estar a favor do homem. Na hora do almoço, como todos os empregados, exceto ele, iam para suas casas já que moravam por ali perto, ele ficou sozinho na loja e usou de um grampo que pegou das coisas de sua esposa para abrir cuidadosamnte o cadeado do armário de Hideaki. Tão logo teve acesso ao armário, colocou dentro a sacola com o dinheiro e fechou. Depois, como se não tivesse feito nada demais foi almoçar tranquilamente num restuarante ali perto como de costume fazia. Culpa? Sentia um pouco, mas não o suficiente que o levasse a deixar uma oportunidade de salvar sua pele e, ao mesmo tempo, sair lucrando. Depois, consolou-se dizendo para si mesmo que logo o vendedor seria inocentado, caso o filho do Uchiha colaborasse. E se não fosse, paciência. Assim é a vida, pois o mundo é dos espertos. É claro que o gerente torcia para Itachi não colaborar, afinal, ele não teria que confessar sua culpa, ser preso e sairia ganhando ainda por cima, pois teria cumprido a sua parte no acordo. Mas tudo bem! De qualquer jeito, pelo menos na miséria nem ele e nem sua família ficariam.  
O resto do plano aconteceu conforme já sabemos. Hideaki foi preso e o gerente só ficou à espera de novas instruções de Fugaku. O Uchiha achou prudente que ele e o gerente só conversassem depois que Fugaku rsolvesse a questão com o seu filho.  
E agora, encontramos Fugaku refletindo sobre esses acontecimentos. Esperava pacientemente o regresso de Itachi. Resolveu voltar mais cedo para casa, pois intuía que seu filho não demorararia em lhe dar uma resposta. Dito e feito. Logo que entrou na casa, lá estava Itachi sentado numa poltrona da sala à espera de seu pai. Os dois não precisaram trocar palavra. A um sinal do Uchiha mais velho, entraram no escritório da casa e se trancaram. Tomaram seus costumeiros lugares: o pai atrás da escrivaninha e o filho diante dele.  
- E então, Itachi? - perguntou por fim o Uchiha - Qual é a sua resposta?  
- Eu aceito..., pai - custou-lhe dizer a última palavra - Farei tudo o que me pede.  
- Ótimo! Sabia que você iria agir com sensatez como sempre esperei de você - Fugaku chegou a sorrir  
- É, o senhor espera demais de mim e tudo o que eu sempre esperei do senhor foi compreensão e decência.  
- Ah, Itachi, faça-me o favor. Não me venha com dramas. Isso não é típico de você.  
- Tudo bem, senhor. Agora o que me interessa saber: quando vai soltar o pai da Sakura?  
- Amanhã sem falta.  
- Hoje.  
- Não, Itachi, amanhã. Será o tempo necessário para eu arranjar as coisas que o inocentem de vez, afinal, não se trata só de soltá-lo, mas também limpar o nome dele, não?  
- Está bem. Amanhã e nem um dia a mais - disse Itachi com uma firmeza e frieza no olhar que chegaram a assustar Fugaku. Teve a impresão que se o filho pudesse o mataria ali mesmo naquele momento. Procurou desvanecer essa impressão.  
- Não se preocupe. Cumprirei o que estou lhe dizendo. Resta saber se você não vai tentar me enganar depois que eu cumprir a minha parte.  
- Eu sempre cumpro o que digo. Eu tenho honra ao contrário do senhor.  
Fugaku sentiu a raiva ferver, porém, resolveu não debater com Itachi.  
- Ótimo! Então vou começar a providenciar os preparativos para seu casamento. Hoje gostaria que fôssemos à casa de Uchiha Ibushi pedir a mão da filha dele e marcarmos o jantar de noivado pra oficializar a união de vocês dois. Que te parece?  
- Faça como quiser. O senhor sempre o fez. Estarei pronto para o que o senhor determinar.  
E saiu do escritório sem olhar para seu pai. Fugaku ficou pensativo. Uma pontada de culpa invadiu seu peito, porém, ele logo tratou de eliminar esse sentimento. Culpa de quê? Só estava fazendo o melhor para seu filho. Mais tarde, ele lhe agradeceria.

********

No dia seguinte, o pai de Sakura foi libertado e inocentado da acusação de roubo.O gerente da loja confessou o crime e foi preso. Foi uma alegria geral para a família! Principalmente devido à promoção que o Haruno recebeu para ocupar o lugar do gerente na loja em que trabalhava. Ses patrões assim o fizeram por se sentirem culpados por não terem acreditado em sua inocência e, ao mesmo tempo, pela eficiência dele demonstrada ao longo dos anos na loja. Sakura imaginou que graças ao empenho de Itachi em convencer o pai dele a investigar melhor o caso, é que a inocência de seu pai fora comprovada. Ela só pensava numa forma de agradecer ao seu amado. Quem sabe um jantar em sua homenagem? E convenceria seus pais a deixarem seu namorado dormir com ela em seu quarto. Por que não? Sua mãe já sabia que não era mais virgem e ambos confiavam no caráter do rapaz.  
Entretanto, para desgosto da Sakura, passou-se uma semana e nem sinal de Itachi. Ela ficou preocupada. Isso sem contar o mal-estar dos últimos dias que se intensificou. Não teve mais como esconder da sua mãe e nem adiar qualquer ida ao médico. Sem mais delongas, uma consulta para a terça-feira da semana que vem já estava marcada. Notara uma preocupação muito grande por parte da mãe. Esta lhe perguntara com insistência sobre seu último ciclo menstrual. Até onde Sakura se lembrava (e não tinha certeza) fazia três semanas e meia desde sua última menstruação. Por isso, não tardaria que a próxima viesse. Sua mãe pareceu um pouco aliviada, contudo, permanecia um certo ar de preocupação. Oh, meu deus? Será que sua mãe estava pensando que ela estava...? Não! Com certeza não. Sakura se cuidava em suas relações com Itachi, pelo menos tomava a tal pílula anticonceptiva, se bem como dito antes, não fosse uma fórmula cem por cento eficiente; sempre se havia algum risco. Não, com certeza não era isso. Paranóias de sua mãe.  
Seja como for esta era a menor das preocupações da rosada. Tudo o que lhe interessava saber era sobre o paradeiro de seu namorado. Será que ele estava em alguma missão? Só que ele sempre lhe enviava uma mensagem de aviso quando tinha que partir para algum trabalho designado pelo Hokage. Por que então não lhe comunicara nada? Esse silêncio a inquietava. Expôs seus temores para suas amigas Ino, Hinata e Tenten e todas disseram que talvez não houve tempo para ele avisá-la dessa vez. Mesmo assim, a sensação de perda não a deixava. Na academia, Sasuke e ela não conversavam desde que o rapaz lhe falou que Itachi a enganava. Só que ela morria de vontade de perguntar a ele sobre o namorado. O engraçado é que embora ela e Sasuke já não se falavam, ele conversava normalmente com os amigos dela; só evitava de falar com ela. Isso não a incomodava. Mas agora isso estava irritando a rosada. Queria que o Uchiha lhe falasse nem que fosse casualmente algo do tipo: " A propósito, Sakura, meu irmão Itachi não pôde te avisar, mas teve que sair em missão." Bah! Até parece que Sasuke iria bancar o pombo-correio do irmão mais velho, ainda por cima em favor deste, já que a rivalidade pelo amor dela ainda estava presente. A garota resolveu conter a irritação e esperar com resignação notícias de seu amado. Talvez estivesse lhe preparando uam surpresa para o fim de semana que já se iniciava.  
De fato, surpresa ela teve não no fim de semana - que se lhe mostrou mais angustiante pela espera - e sim na segunda-feira, na academia ninja. Sabe quando todo mundo fica sabendo uma novidade na qual você está implicado, porém, você é o último saber? Pois é. Justamente isso ocorreu com a rosada.  
Na manhã de segunda-feira, afora um pequno enjôo que sentiu, Sakura acordou com uma sensação de que algo de muito pesado iria cair sobre sua cabeça. Quase não tomou café sob os protestos da mãe e foi ao colégio. Mal chegou e viu os estudantes a olharem cada qual de forma estranha: alguns a olhavam penalizados; outors curiosos e a maioria, dentre eles Karin, com ar de zombaria. Esta se virou para algumas colegas e cochicharam entre si lançando olhares para ela e logo em seguida, rirem. A rosada não entendeu nada. Avistou seus amigos e aproximou-se. Eram : Naruto, Lee, Hinata, Tenten, Gaara, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru e Temari. Só faltavam Juugo e Sasuke. O que mais intrigou a garota foi o olhar de pesar que a turma lhe dirigiu. Antes de falar qualquer coisa para eles, Hinata se aproximou da amiga, pegou em suas mãos e lhe disse:  
- Sinto muito, Sakura-chan. Como... como você está?  
- Hinata?! - Sakura a olhou confusa  
- Sakura, não se preocupe - interrompeu Ino a abraçando - Estamos todos com você. Aquele canalha não te merece.  
- É isso mesmo, Sakura-san - tornou Lee - Ele não sabe o que perdeu!  
Os outros também se aproximaram cada qual falando ao mesmo tempo até que a rosada elevou o tom de voz:  
- Peraí, gente! Do que vocês estão falando? Eu não estou entendo nada!  
Um silêncio se fez.  
- Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? - continuou a jovem  
- Você não sabe, Sakura-chan? - perguntou Naruto.  
- Ai, baka! Se eu soubesse não estaria perguntando! - gritou a rosada - O que está acontecendo?  
- Talvez eu possa lhe responder - uma voz grave e fria lhe falou pelas costas. Era Sasuke.  
Sakura se virou e o encarou. Seus olhos frios. Não esboçavam nenhuma emoção. Ela precisava saber. Sentia que fosse o que fosse que o Uchiha lhe dissesse não seria mentira e se referia à questão que tanto lhe atormentava nestes últimos dias.  
- Cale a boca, teme! - gritou Naruto - Você não tem que dizer nada para ela. Devia ter dito antes. É igualzinho ao seu irmão!  
- Itachi? - perguntou Sakura começando a entrar em pânico - É sobre Itachi? O que aconteceu? O que ele fez?  
Antes que Sasuke respondesse ou qualquer outro de seus amigos, ouviu-se uma risada maldosa do outro lado do pátio. Era karin.  
- Meus parabéns, Sakura! - disse ela em tom zombeteiro - Ou será que devo dizer meus pêsames?  
- O que você quer dizer, Karin? - indagou a garota  
- Cale a boca, Karin? - disse Sasuke entre os dentes - Não fale nada para a Sakura.  
- Como assim? Ah, ela não sabe? Por Kami isso mostra o quanto ela significa para seu irmão, hein, Sasuke? Ele nem se dignou a comunicar para ela.  
- Ah, sua zorra! Eu vou te partir se você não se calar! - gritou Ino avançando na ruiva, mas segurada por Hinata e Gaara.  
- Deixem ela! - interrompeu Sakura - Eu quero ouvir o que ela tem pra me dizer.  
- Com prazer! - continuou Karin - Pois, minha cara, o seu... namorado, o grande Uchiha Itachi ficou noivo neste fim de semana.  
- O.. o.. quê? - a voz da rosada saiu num sussurro.  
- É isso mesmo. Ele ficou noivo de uma integrante do clã dele, Uchiha Leiko. E os dois vão se casar daqui há um mês. Mas não fica triste não. Pode ser que eles resolvam lhe mandar um convite especial.  
Karin caiu na gargalhada enquanto Sakura sentiu o chão faltar aos seus pés. Ino descontrolada se libertou dos braços que a seguravam e partiu pra cima da ruiva. Foi uma confusão geral! Um monte de estudantes circundou as duas incentivando a briga. Ino levava a melhor! Deu uma surra daquelas em Karin. Arrancou um chumaço do cabelo da ruiva, quebrou o nariz desta que começou a sangrar e os óculos dela. Logo chegaram a diretora Tsunade e a professora Kurenai que apartaram a briga. Nesse ínterim, Sakura estava distante sem conseguir processar direito aquela informação. A última coisa de que se lembrou antes de cair zonza no chão foi do olhar de Sasuke sobre ela que, de sua frieza habitual passou a expressar preocupação. Depois tudo ficou escuro.

***********

**Notas:**

**¹ Ao contrário do mangá, nesta fanfic Itachi não será considerado respsonsável pela morte de Uchiha Shisui. Em capítulos posteriores, a morte deste personagem será explicada.**

**² Lembrando duas coisas: a primeira que no universo ninja de Naruto não há referência a armas de fogo. Por isso, os policiais fizeram a operação usando suas técnicas ninjas. E segundo os policias do distrito são todos do clã Uchiha.**

**********

Bom, gente, peço que não fiquem tristes. Todo esse sofrimento pelo qual Itachi e Sakura passarão é necessário para o desenrolar da fic que vai entrar numa segunda fase de mais ação (sem deixar de enfocar o romance ente eles). Afinal. os dois são shinobis e eu tenho que mostrar a atuação de ambos como ninjas, principalmente a Sakura. Prometo que o final compensará o sofrimento deles. OK? Mandem reviews.


	19. Flor despedaçada

**Gente, desculpa a demora, mas acabou que este mês apareceram várias coisas para eu fazer. E não desanimem pelo capítulo abaixo. Vamos lá!**

*******

A enfermeira examinou pela décima vez o pulso de Sakura que se encontrava sentada numa cama. E pela décima vez lhe perguntou se estava se alimentando bem nas últimas semanas e se havia tomado café direito naquela manhã. A garota respondeu pela décima vez que sim à primeira pergunta e não à segunda. Ouviu reprimendas da mulher de que a refeição matinal era deveras importante para se começar bem o dia e outras mil recomendações. A rosada fingia escutar, mas seu pensamento estava distante e rodopiando sem parar. Assim que a mulher parou de falar um minuto, Sakura pediu:  
- Posso sair agora?  
- De maneira nenhuma! - protestou a enfermeira, uma senhora de meia-idade - Você teve um desmaio, alimentou-se mal e parece que está sob fortes pressões pelo que eu soube. Descanse um pouco mais que eu vou pedir um lanche leve, mas bem reforçado na cantina da escola pra você se nutir.  
A rosada levantou os olhos para o alto, suspirou e disse:  
- Será que eu poderia ao menos falar com meus amigos? Devem estar preocupados.  
- Olha, eu acho melhor não. Você deve ficar relaxada. E depois todos tiveram que ir para suas aulas por ordem da diretora.  
- Por favor, eu preciso mesmo falar com eles. É muito importante!  
- Eu insisto que você deveria...  
- Por favor, sim? - rogou Sakura com os olhos arregalados para a mulher e um sorriso amarelo de todo tamanho.  
- Ai, esses jovens de hoje! Como são teimosos! Está bem, está bem. Vou chamar um que está aí na porta esperando. Foi o único que convenceu Tsunade para deixar que ele esperasse você se recuperar.  
A garota teve dois pensamentos: o primeiro de que a enfermeira da academia deveria conhecer sua mãe, pois as duas eram parecidíssimas em sufocar uma pessoa; e o segundo pensamento foi em saber quem estaria à sua espera. Logo teve sua curiosidade saciada; Uchiha Sasuke entrava na sala. Olhou para ela sem expressão alguma, a não ser uma pequena pontinha de preocupação. A enfermeira disse:  
- Vou deixá-los a sós, mas não se demorem muito. A senhorita precisa descansar.  
- Tudo bem! Já entendi - respondeu Sakura contendo a impaciência.  
- Ah! E vou lhe trazer algo pra comer como eu já disse. Você precisa se alimentar.  
"Por kami, haja santa paciência!" pensou a garota enquanto uma gota se formava no alto de sua cabeça.  
- E mais uma coisa - insistia a mulher com uma expressão séria - Aqui é um lugar decente. Não me agrada deixar um casal jovem e bonito como vocês dois sozinhos aqui. Vejam lá o que vão aprontar.  
A rosada ficou com o rosto vermelho que nem pimentão e abaixou-o de vergonha. Sasuke sem alterar a expressão do seu rosto concluiu:  
- Não se preocupe, minha senhora. Sakura seguirá todas as suas recomendações, em especial a última. Será que agora posso conversar a sós com ela, por favor?  
A mulher fechou a cara e ia retrucar alguma coisa, contudo, vendo a expressão do rapaz que se fechou como a sua, saiu sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Apenas resmungou algumas coisas mais para si enquanto fechava a porta da sala da enfermaria.  
Tanto Sasuke como Sakura deram um suspiro de alívio. Então o rapaz perguntou:  
- Você está bem?  
- Bem? Depende do que você quer dizer - replicou a garota com ironia enquanto se levantava e ficava de pé diante de Sasuke.  
- Você entendeu o que eu perguntei.  
- Se você se refere ao meu estado físico, sim, me sinto melhor. Aliás, como eu vim parar aqui?  
- Você teve um desmaio e eu que te trouxe pra cá.  
- Ah, suponho que eu deveria te agradecer depois de tudo - olhou-o zangada.  
- Sakura, não me olhe como se eu fosse cúmplice de um crime. Não tenho culpa se meu irmão decidiu se casar e nem te falou nada a respeito.  
- Então é verdade mesmo, não é? Torci pra que fosse uma brincadeira de mau gosto da Karin ou só um delírio causado pelo meu mal-estar.  
- Infelimente é.  
- Por que ele fez isso, Sasuke? E por que você não me contou?  
- Eu tentei, lembra-se? Há uma semana atrás antes daquela confusão com seu pai. Mas você não me ouviu e nem quis mais falar comigo.  
- Eu só não entendo o porquê. Desde que meu pai foi solto, Itachi não me procurou. Como ele pôde noivar se há uma semana atrás ainda estávamos namorando?  
- Sakura, mesmo que você não acredite, eu acho que tudo o que meu irmão quis com você foi simplesmente passar o tempo. Esse noivado com a Leiko já tinha sido programado por meu pai há uns quatro meses. Só que foi agora que o compromisso deles foi concretizado.  
- Não, não, me recuso a acreditar nisso. O Itachi me ama! Eu sei, eu sinto! Ele não pode ter mentido pra mim desse jeito. Eu não posso ter me enganado tanto.  
- Lamento dizer que sim, você se enganou. Aliás, até eu. Eu pensei que o Itachi, de verdade, queria algo sério com você mesmo eu não querendo admitir. Eu até achei que ele iria romper o compromisso com a Leiko. Só que depois que eu vi que a coisa era séria foi que eu tentei te falar sobre isso.  
- Chega, Sasuke! Eu não quero ouvir! Isso é mentira!  
- Mentira? Não é o que toda vila já está sabendo e nem o que eu próprio presenciei. O noivado aconteceu, foi na minha casa, foi num jantar íntimo só pra nós da familía, pra noiva e pros pais dela. O clã inteiro já sabia antes mesmo desse jantar acontecer. E depois a vila inteira ficou sabendo um dia depois. Encare os fatos, Sakura, como eles se apresentam. O meu irmão nunca te amou e nunca amou ninguém. Tudo o que interessa pra ele é se tornar o líder do clã e um grande shinobi.  
- Não! Ele me disse que não! Ele nunca quis ser líder do clã e nem queria mais ser um ninja. Ele queria ser professor!  
- E você acreditou? Me desculpe, Sakura, mas como pôde ser tão ingênua?  
- Pára, Sasuke! Eu não quero mais te ouvir! Eu não acredito em você! Eu só vou acreditar em tudo isso se eu ouvir da própria boca do Itachi. Eu quero falar com ele!  
- Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia, Sakura. Se ele quisesse conversar com você, ele mesmo teria te contado sobre o noivado dele.  
- Eu não me importo! Enquanto eu não falar com o Itachi, eu não vou ficar tranquila! Eu quero e vou falar com ele! Nem que eu tenha que ir até o seu clã, eu vou falar com ele!  
Nisso, a rosada teve uma tontura e quase caiu sendo amparada por Sasuke.  
- Sakura, tenha calma! - disse ele preocupado - Você ainda está fraca.  
- Por favor, Sasuke! Peça a ele pra me encontrar no mesmo lugar onde a gente costuma treinar amanhã de manhã.  
- Sakura...  
- Por favor! Se você se importa comigo, faz isso. Eu te peço. Diz pra ele que se ele não for eu invado aquele clã mesmo que tenha que ser enxotada depois, mas eu preciso falar com ele.  
- Está bem! - ele deu um suspiro - Eu vou falar com ele. Mas... você vai faltar na aula amanhã?  
- Eu não vou ter cabeça pra aula enquanto não resolver isso. Diga a ele que amanhã lá pelas sete eu vou esperar por ele na cachoeira.  
- Tá bom, cabeçuda. Pôxa, você é irritante!  
- Deve ser por isso que você gosta de mim - gracejou a rosada tentando sorrir, porém, logo se arrependeu da brincadeira ao ver a expressão séria do rapaz.  
Antes que Sasuke dissesse qualquer coisa, apareceu a enfermeira trazendo um lanche para a garota e ele saiu. A jovem comeu devagar enquanto a enfermeira falava mais abobrinhas em seu ouvido. Contudo, a rosada estava com o pensamento distante novamente e ansiosa para que o dia de amanhã chegasse logo.

********

Finalmente, quando se sentiu melhor, Sakura saiu da enfermaria e foi para suas aulas. Apesar dos olhares constantes dirigidos até ela e os cochichos que percebia quando passava, a jovem ignorou e resolveu se concentrar nas aulas, afinal, faltava pouco mais de um mês para os exames finais da academia que determinariam sua classificação ninja e, por mais que estivesse aflita com o noivado de Itachi e a conversa que ansiava ter com ele, não podia perder de vista seu objetivo de se tornar ninja médica.

Por isso, desviou seus pensamentos e habilidades para as aulas surpreendendo a todos como sempre, principalmente aqueles como Karin que esperavam vê-la derrotada. A ruiva, por sinal, fora dispensada das aulas nesse dia devido aos machucados que recebera de Ino. Esta, por sua vez fora suspensa por quatro dias pela agressão em Karin. Sakura sentiu-se culpada pela situação, pois a amiga quis defendê-la e acabou prejudicada, porém, Hinata sossegou a rosada ao afirmar que a loira sentia-se vingada, pois há muito tempo esperava uma oportunidade como aquela para agredir Karin não tanto pela antiga rivalidade que tiveram pelo amor de Sasuke - já que Ino não se interessava mais por ele e estava com Gaara - e sim porque ambas não se gostavam mesmo.

No fim da tarde, Sakura foi embora para sua casa acompanhada de Sasuke. Este insistiu em levá-la pois estava sinceramente preocupado com o estado físico dela. A essa altura, os dois voltaram às boas e a rosada se sentia melhor com o apoio do amigo. Ao se despedirem na porta da casa dela, Sakura insistiu para que Sasuke desse seu recado a Itachi e este, mesmo a contragosto, prometeu que o faria.

Mal a garota entrou em casa, sua mãe correu para abraçá-la e lhe perguntou:

- Minha filha linda e maravilhosa, você está bem?

- Sim, mãe - respondeu a garota se desvencilhando daquele abraço apertado - Por quê?

- Você ainda não sabe da notícia?

- Ah, você se refere ao noivado do Itachi? Sim, estou sabendo. Infelizmente eu soube lá na academia da pior maneira possível. Mas tudo bem, mãe, não se preocupe.

- Como tudo bem? Não está nada bem! Minha filha, você não se deu conta do quanto foi enganada por aquele... aquele... miserável. Meu Deus! Como ele conseguiu enganar até mesmo a mim e ao seu pai!

- Mãe, por favor, eu não quero falar sobre isso.

- Mas nós temos que falar sim, minha filha. Nós temos que ir até aquele clã e falar umas verdades pra aquele cretino. Como ele pôde fazer isso com você, uma menina tão inocente?

- Mãe, por favor!

- Ah, mas espera até seu pai chegar! Hideaki é um homem muito bom, mas sabe como defender a honra de sua família. Pode deixar, minha filha, que ele e eu vamos naquele clã enfrentar aquele canalha e o arrogante do pai dele. Vamos exigir uma reparação. Isso não pode ficar assim.

- Mãe, chega, por favor! - gritou a garota furiosa - Me deixa em paz! Não se meta na minha vida!

- Mas, Sakura, eu só estou pensando no melhor pra você.

- Pode deixar que eu mesma faço isso por mim. Eu não sou mais uma criança então pare de me tratar como uma, tá legal? - viu a expressão magoada que sua mãe fez e continuou num tom mais brando - Me desculpa, mãe, mas é que eu não estou com cabeça pra mais nada agora. Eu só preciso descansar e pensar no que vou fazer. Por favor, me dá um tempo.

- Tudo bem. Se é o que você quer - falou a mãe da rosada ainda em tom magoado

- Sim, mãe. É o que eu preciso no momento - abraçou sau mãe com carinho - Me desculpa, eu sei que você só está preocupada comigo e que me ama. Eu também te amo, mãe.

Então, sua mãe correspondeu ao abraço com carinho e ficaram as duas assim um bom tempo. Depois, Sakura foi para seu quarto e lá se trancou. Deitou em sua cama, abraçou seu travesseiro e o molhou com suas lágrimas. Lembrou-se das poucas vezes em que levou Itachi para aquele cômodo quando seus pais não estavam em casa. Lembrou-se deles fazendo amor ali, do olhar carinhoso e desejoso do Uchiha quando a tomava nos braços, do carinho com que ele a acariciava, das declarações e de suas juras de que ficariam sempre juntos. Não, aquilo não poderia ser mentira. Itachi a amava. Aquele noivado repentino deveria ter alguma explicação e ela daria uma oportunidade para Itachi lhe falar. Por outro lado, também lhe doía imaginar que fora enganada e usada por seu amado. Ele teria que ser um monstro manipulador e muito fingido pra lhe ter feito isso. A rosada estava muito confusa e não sabia no que acreditar. Só se tranquilizaria após a conversa com o namorado, ou melhor, o ex-namorado pelo visto.

- Itachi, meu amor, por quê?

********

Na manhã seguinte, Sakura se arrumou e preparou seu espírito para a conversa que teria com Itachi. Lógico que não dissera nada aos seus pais, pois eles não aprovariam que ela se encontrasse sozinha com o Uchiha longe das vistas deles após toda aquela situação. Por isso, a rosada com naturalidade saiu como se estivesse se dirigindo à academia ninja. Antes, porém, ouviu a recomendação de sua mãe pra não esquecer a consulta médica marcada para aquela tarde e que pedisse para ser dispensada das aulas mais cedo a fim de ir ao médico.

A garota estava nervosa. Pelo caminho lhe passava mil pensamentos. "E se Sasuke não tiver dado meu recado pro Itachi?" "E se ele não for conversar comigo?" "E se ele não tiver nenhuma explicação pra me dar?" "Será que ele vai se atrasar?" "Será que conseguirei dizer alguma coisa pra ele?" "Ora, claro, somos namorados, como não conseguirei falar com ele?" "Não, não somos mais namorados já que ele está noivo." "Droga, já nem sei mais!" "E quem é a vadia que quer tirar ele de mim?" Esses e outros tantos pensamentos lhe afligiam pelo caminho. Ela não conseguia enxergar nada à sua frente. Seus pés simplesmente a levavam para o local.

Por fim, Sakura chegou à cachoeira. Consultou o relógio e viu que estava dez minutos adiantada. Ia ser um suplício a espera! Olhou a paisagem à sua volta e já ia sentar-se para esperar seu amado quando ouviu uma conhecida voz atrás de si:

- Sakura.

A garota levantou-se assustada. Era Itachi. Ele sempre conseguia lhe surpreender. Lá estava ele a poucos metros dela vestindo sua blusa e calça azul-marinho, os tênis pretos e o cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo. Parecia que ele estava mais lindo ainda após tantos dias sem vê-lo. Ela experimentou duas emoções: alívio por ele ter aparecido e apreensão pelo que lhe diria e ela ouviria. Tinha vontade de esquecer toda aquela conversa, correr até ele e o abraçar com força. Contudo, a postura dele a repelia: seus olhos eram frios e a expressão do rosto impassível, diferente do habitual. Bom, pelo menos do habitual com que ela se acostumou desde que namoravam: o olhar carinhoso e o sorriso irresístivel que ele imprimia na face sempre que a a via. Porém, dessa vez, ele ostentava aquela expressão fria com a qual se conheceram.

Nesse meio tempo em que ela refletia sobre tudo isso, permanecia um silêncio entre eles, do qual nenhum dos dois ousava quebrar. Itachi também a olhava, mas a rosada não tinha idéia do que ele estaria pensando. Por fim, o Uchiha começou:

- Bem, estou aqui. Sasuke me deu seu recado.

A voz que disse era fria, nada calorosa e nem um pouco carinhosa. Soava como se ele estivesse ali por obrigação. Onde estava "linda flor", como ele lhe chamava, naquelas palavras? Como a rosada permanecesse calada, o Uchiha continuou:

- Então, Sakura? O que quer falar comigo?

Aquilo era o fim da picada! Ele lhe devia explicações e tinha a coragem de lhe perguntar o que queria? Definitivamente aquilo a atingiu com fúria e a fez falar em tom agressivo:

- O que eu quero falar com você? Itachi, como você me pergunta isso?

- Olha, Sakura, meu irmão me disse que você precisava falar comigo e que você até ameaçou invadir o clã se eu não viesse aqui hoje. Pra evitar esse constrangimento, eu resolvi ver o que você poderia ter de tão importante pra me dizer.

Aquele era Itachi? Aquele era o homem com quem tinha namorado durante pouco mais de sete meses? Não, impossível de acreditar! Ele falava como se nunca houvesse ocorrrido nada sério entre eles. Como se ela não lhe importasse. A garota ficou tão estupefata que não tinha resposta para aquilo.

- Sakura, eu não quero ser grosso com você, mas eu não tenho o dia todo. Tenho coisas importantes pra fazer - continuou o Uchiha impiedosamente

- Coisas importantes? - perguntou a rosada acordando do choque - Então conversar comigo não é importante pra você?

- Não sei o que teríamos de tão importante pra conversar um com o outro.

- Pára com isso!, Itachi! - gritou a jovem - O que há com você? Por que você está me tratando assim? Eu sou sua namorada!

O Uchiha nada contestou o que revoltou mais ainda a rosada. Ela continuou:

- Que saber mesmo o que eu quero falar com você? É sobre nós.

- Que nós? - perguntou o rapaz em tom cínico

- Sobre o nosso relacionamento - continuou a jovem ignorando o cinismo dele - Sobre esses meses que estamos namorando. Itachi, por que você não me procurou depois que o meu pai foi solto? E que história é essa de você estar noivo? Sasuke me contou que o seu pai tinha feito um compromisso entre você e uma moça do seu clã e isso quando a gente já estava namorando. Isso é verdade? E como você pôde ficar noivo e não me disse nada?

O moreno nada respondia.

- Droga! Fala alguma coisa! Eu sou sua namorada! Eu preciso saber.

- Namorada? Desde quando? - replicou o moreno

- Itachi...

- Olha, se você se refere a um caso que tivemos nesses meses como namoro, então, minha cara, você e eu temos pontos muito diferentes um do outro.

- Como... como assim? - perguntou a rosada trêmula

- Sabe, Sakura, eu sempre achei que você fosse inteligente mesmo sendo um fracasso como ninja, mas acho que me enganei.

Ela não conseguia responder nada diante daquelas palavras que ele dizia. Não acreditava e lutava pra conter as lágrimas. Ele contunuou:

- Qualquer garota inteligente saberia que se um homem não lhe dá satisfações sobre um compromisso que ele assume com outra mulher significa que essa garota não representa nada pra esse homem, que ela só foi um caso pra ele. E que, portanto, ele não tem que lhe dar explicações.

- Você... está falando sério? - perguntou Sakura lutando para se controlar

- Eu pareço estar brincando? Olha, Sakura, eu achei que você ia entender que não tínhamos mais nada um com o outro no momento em que soubesse do meu noivado por meio de outras pessoas. Quis te poupar a humilhação de estar aqui te dizendo essas coisas, perdendo o meu tempo e fazendo você perder o seu. Mas se você quis assim, paciência.

- Então pra você tudo o que vivemos não passou de um caso sem importância? - gritou a garota entre lágrimas sem se importar em derramá-las - Quer dizer que foi um caso que fez você ter coragem de assumir pra vila toda, pros meus pais e pra sua família como algo sério? Um caso que fez você enfrentar seu pai? Um caso que fez você brigar com o Sasuke esse tempo todo? Não, não acredito em você, Itachi. Invente uma desculpa melhor, mas nessa eu não caio.

- Sakura, Sakura, eu agi apenas como o namorado que você sonhava ter.

- Ah, é mesmo?

- Sim. Se quer mesmo saber eu só estava testando a minha capacidade.

- Sua capacidade? Como assim?

- Eu queria testar meus limites como shinobi. Um ninja como você sabe não deve demonstrar emoções. E ele deve saber também como manipular sentimentos pra alguma missão que exige um grau maior de aprofundamento com o inimigo a ponto de confundir essa pessoa. Numa missão de espionagem, por exemplo. E você foi a cobaia com quem eu tive a oportunidade de testar minha capacidade.

- Então você namorou comigo apenas pra testar a sua capacidade de fingir sentimentos que não possui?

- Em parte. Eu também queria lhe ensinar algo a respeito do mundo shinobi. É um mundo onde não existe espaço pra sentimentalismo. Os ninjas são apenas ferramentas que não podem se dar o luxo de ter emoções.

- Você quer dizer que tudo não passou de uma aula pra você? Pôxa, Itachi, você então foi um professor bem paciente, hein? Aguentar minhas declarações de amor, meus sentimentos, meus beijos, nossas relações.

- Vou te dizer uma coisa, Sakura. **Todo ser humano se baseia em seus conhecimentos e experiências para viver -** tornou o Uchiha sem contestar a ironia da garota** - Isso é chamado de realidade. No entanto, conhecimento e experiência são ambíguos. Essa realidade pode se tornar ilusão. Não é possível que todos os seres humanos vivem em seus pressupostos?¹**

- Que merda você quer dizer?

- Você acreditou no que quis acreditar baseada na sua pouca experiência e conhecimento sobre relacionamento e sobre o mundo shinobi. Você, no final das contas, não passa de uma garota sonhadora que acredita num príncipe encantado que enfrentaria todos os obstáculos pra ficar com você. E não sabe nada sobre as armadilhas que emoções desnecessárias podem fazer cair até um ninja do mais alto nível.

- Não fale comigo como se você meu professor!

- Mas eu nunca deixei de ser em nenhum momento. Eu nunca lhe prometi nada. Nunca disse que me casaria com você, pelo menos não que eu me lembre em nenhum momento.

- Não!? Você jurou várias vezes quando fazíamos amor que ficaríamos sempre juntos.

- Ah, eu fiz isso? - fechou os olhos sem alterar a expressão e tornou a abri-los com frieza - Bom, qualquer homem quando está sobre a intensidade de uma relação sexual pode dizer coisas desse tipo. E eu não deixo de ser um homem. Mas em sã consciência eu nunca lhe prometi nada. Eu só disse que ia te treinar pra que você melhorasse as suas habilidades e desde o princípio tudo não passou de um treinamento.

- Pois pra mim não parecia que você estava me treinando quando dizia que me amava ou quando demonstrava ciúmes ao me ver próxima do Sasuke ou qualquer outro rapaz. E nem quando me olhava como se eu fosse a pessoa mais preciosa pra você e quando a gente ficava junto. E tudo aquilo que você fez pra mim naquele fim de semana na sua casa? Também foi treino? As rosas, o jantar, as velas? E o modo como você me apresentou à sua família quando eles apareceram?

- Como eu disse antes, eu só agi como o namorado ideal que você queria. É claro que eu me excedi a ponto de enganar até meu próprio pai e ele se colocar contra você. Mas era preciso pra te ensinar essa lição. Sabe, Sakura, você se saiu muito bem em tudo o que te ensinei, mas por infelicidade você não foi capaz de perceber esse princípio do mundo shinobi: nunca se entregue às emoções. Tsc,Tsc, você me desapontou, querida.

- Quanto cinismo, meu deus! Não dá pra acreditar.

- Então você achou mesmo que um shinobi de alto nível como meu, herdeiro de um clã de elite e com uma carreira promissora pela frente, ia desperdiçar meu futuro me unindo a uma konoichi sem clã como você? Se o senso de humor fosse minha qualidade, eu daria gargalhadas agora mesmo.

- Então, até mesmo aquilo que você disse sobre querer ser um professor era mentira também? Se é assim, por que você perdeu seu tempo precioso me treinando?

- Primeiro, porque eu fiquei com pena de você. Você não tinha talento algum pra ser uma ninja. Mas você me surpreendeu. Já tem capacidade até pra ser jounnin se eliminar essas bobagens de sentimentos e de amores.

A rosada permanecia calada e derramava lágrimas sem parar. Aquilo parecia um pesadelo! Queria acordar e ver que tudo não passou de um sonho. Que estava em sua cama com Itachi do seu lado. O moreno continuou:

- E como eu disse antes eu precisava testar minha capacidade de manipular emoções e você me pareceu a pessoa ideal para isso. E essa de te treinar foi a melhor maneira de me aproximar de você. Só que você nem chegou a ser um desafio. Sinceramente, eu esperava mais dificuldade pra te conquistar. Mas tudo bem! Valeu a pena! No final das contas, não foi nenhum sacrifício pra mim passar esse tempo com você. Tenho que admitir que você sabe como excitar e dar prazer a um homem até mais do que muitas outras mulheres que conheci.

- Chega, Itachi! - implorou a rosada aos prantos e tapou os ouvidos - Eu não quero mais ouvir! Não diga mais nada!

- Só que eu me cansei da brincadeira - continuou ele - Ou melhor do treinamento. Já não tenho mais nada pra te ensinar. Eu agora tenho responsabilidades que assumir. Se me der licença, tenho que organizar meu casamento - fez menção de sair

- Espera! - gritou a jovem detendo-o - Antes que você se vá, olha pra mim!

O moreno continuou parado e impassível. Sakura se aproximou dele rapidamente até ficar poucos centímetros diante dele

- Olha pra mim, Itachi! - continuou ela - Me olhe e me diga tudo isso que você acabou de me falar. Diga que não me ama e que nunca me amou. E diga que eu não represento nada pra você. Se você conseguir dizer tudo isso olhando firme pra mim, eu juro que... - ela soluçou - Eu juro que eu nunca mais vou falar com você.

Nisso, ela o encarou profundamente. Queria olhar para aqueles olhos frios a fim de surpreender uma hesitação. Algo que contradizesse todos os absurdos que aquele homem lhe dissera. Mas suas esperanças caíram por terra quando ele proferiu:

- Eu não te amo e nunca te amei, Haruno Sakura. Pra mim, você não passou de um brinquedo. Um brinquedo fascinante e delicioso, mas nada mais que isso. Você não representa nada pra mim - deu um suspiro como se estivesse com tédio - Satisfeita?

Não havia dúvida. Ele não hesitara em nenhum momento. Não tremeu e nem titubeou. Não parecia blefar. Falara tudo aquilo com uma naturalidade como se estivesse dizendo algo aborrecido. E ambos se surpreenderam quando a rosada lascou um forte tapa na cara do Uchiha.

- Seu filho da puta! - gritou ela aos prantos - Você é um monstro! Um canalha! Um lixo! Eu quero que você morra! Que queime no inferno!

Itachi permaneceu impassível sem proferir nenhuma palavra. Sakura, com fúria, começou a socá-lo no peito com ambas as mãos olhando-o com ódio e as lágrimas caindo no chão enquanto dizia:

- Eu te odeio! Eu te odeio! Eu te odeio!

Suas mãos aos poucos foram diminuindo a intensidade dos socos e seu tom de voz foi abaixando enquanto repetia essas palavras. Até que suas mãos pararam de bater no rapaz e apoiaram-se no peito dele. Ela se calou, abaixou a cabeça, fechou os olhos e o único som que se ouvia era seu choro misturado com o barulho das águas da cachoeira. Itachi não movia nenhum músculo, mas se a rosada levantasse rapidamente seu rosto neste momento e o encarassse, surpreenderia uma dor muito grande nos olhos dele.

Ficaram assim um bom tempo. Por fim, Itachi disse:

- Vá embora, Sakura.

A garota não se moveu. Parecia não ouvir. O Uchiha insistiu num tom mais alto e firme:

- Vá embora, Sakura! Eu não tenho mais nada pra te falar.

A rosada não conseguia se afastar dele. Súbito, ele a agarrou nos braços com ambas as mãos, sacudiu-a e disse:

- Você não me escutou? É surda por acaso? Já disse pra ir embora! Eu não te quero mais!

Então Sakura despertou daquele momento, soltou-se violentamente dos braços dele, deu-lhe as costas e correu. Correu para bem longe dele. Queria se afastar não dele, mas da dor que ele lhe causou. Itachi a viu se distanciar pouco a pouco. Sentiu alguma coisa se partir dentro dele. Queria chorar, mas nem isso tinha a capacidade de fazer. Contudo, fechou os olhos, mordeu os lábios e com sua mão direita socou uma árvore ao seu lado. Uma dor e uma fúria imensas toamvam conta dele. Maldito era seu clã! Maldito era seu pai! Haviam-no forçado a magoar a única mulher que amara na vida e ainda amava. Nunca os perdoaria. Ele a havia perdido. Ele havia despedaçado a sua flor.

***********

**Nota ¹ A fala destacada do Itachi a tirei do mangá na parte em que ele e Sasuke se encontram em sua batalha final e começam a conversar antes da luta. Quem quiser conferir está no mangá nº 385**

**Bom gente, não fiquem tristes pelo capítulo. Tudo dará certo no final. Só para saberem a fic já passou da metade e, por isso, faltam menos da metade dos capítulos para eu a terminar. Ufa! As próximas fics que eu escrever não serão tão longas. Ah! E vou tentar postar um capítulo mais curto neste domingo para compensar a demora. OK? E me mandem reviews. Até a próxima!**


	20. Almas feridas

**Gente, mais um capítulo. Antes que vocês queiram me trucidar, leiam alguns esclarecimentos logo abaixo do capítulo. E muito obrigada pelos reviews. São seus comentários que me incentivam a continuar a fic. Agora é certo. Se estão animados a continuar a ler, saibam que a história via chegar até o capítulo 36, não mais do que isso, e se bobear, até um ou dois a menos. OK? Então vamos lá!**

************

Sakura corria sem parar. Não olhava para trás. Ao invés de tomar a direção que a conduziria até a sua casa ou à academia, ela se embrenhou pelo bosque adentro. Corria sem parar. Não queria pensar. Não queria sentir. Queria apenas correr. Fugir dali. Fugir de Itachi. Fugir da dor.

Corria às cegas e não prestava atenção ao seu redor. Corria entre as árvores. De repente, tropeçou na raiz de uma delas e caiu. Mas não se levantou. Ficou deitada no chão coberto pela relva e voltou a chorar de uma forma violenta. Era um choro de cortar o coração. Até que, por fim, parou de chorar e ficou com o olhar perdido, sem se fixar em nada. Levantou-se apoiando seus braços numa árvore e encostou suas costas na mesma. Seus joelhos estavam ralados pela queda, mas ela não se importava. Não se importava com mais nada.

Fechou os olhos. As palavras de Itachi não lhe saíam da cabeça: "Eu não te amo e nunca te amei, Haruno Sakura." Ecoavam em sua cabeça e ela prensou-a entre as duas mãos como que tentando impedir o pensamento se deter naquelas palavras e em outras frases da conversa que lhe vinham à mente. Abriu os olhos novamente e não havia nenhum brilho neles. Queria parar com a dor. Não queria mais senti-la. Sua mão estava prestes a pegar numa kunai que havia trago consigo junto com o material que sempre trazia para as aulas da academia. Quem sabe um rápido golpe acabaria com tudo aquilo? Não mais sentiria aquela dor insuportável.

Mas antes que fizesse isso, ela sentiu uma dor pior ainda do que a que ia na alma. Sentiu seu ventre se contorcer e colocou suas duas mãos ali. Que estava acontecendo? Olhou para baixo e para seu espanto uma enorme poça de sangue estava se formando debaixo dela. Ela ficou assustada. Será que estava morrendo? Seu desejo estava se tornando realidade sem ser preciso ela agir? Porém, queria que fosse menos doloroso e mais rápido. Ela usava uma blusa preta e uma sai branca que se avermelhava na parte de baixo devido ao sangue. Este escorria sem parar por entre suas pernas. Ela resolveu esperar a morte ali mesmo. Estava apática. Gemia de dor, mas se era assim que as coisas deveriam terminar que assim fosse.

- Sakura! - alguém gritou

A voz era grave e parecia com a de Itachi. Meu deus, seria ele? Estava arrependido e vinha lhe dizer que tudo não passara de engano? Mas agora era tarde demais, estava morrendo. Não! Não podia morrer! Tinha que viver pelo amor dele. Porém, a pessoa que se postou à sua frente, que ela vislumbrou antes de perder os sentidos e que a tomou pelos braços completamente apavorado pelo estado dela, não era Itachi. Era Sasuke.

*********

Itachi estava em seu quarto. Já se encontrava de pé trajado com um **bhaku¹ **vermelho de mangas, uma **lajha² **dourada, uma capa azul bordada e uma faixa também azul em volta da cintura. Estava pronto para seu casamento. O civil fora pela manhã e contou com a presença apenas dos familiares. Agora pela tarde só restava o religioso que o uniria em caráter definitivo com Uchiha Leiko. Finalmente chegara o "tão aguardado dia".

Deu um breve suspiro. Fazia exatamente um mês que rompera sua relação com Sakura definitivamente. Não sabia nada mais sobre ela. A única notícia que lhe chegou aos ouvidos é que ela sofreu um acidente grave e que fora parar no hospital durante três dias. Isso no dia em que tiveram aquela conversa horrível. Porém, ele só soube do ocorrido fazia uma semana. Sentiu-se extremamente culpado e quis procurar sua amada para saber como ela estava, porém, foi impedido. A pessoa que o informou garantiu que ela já estava bem e recuperava-se de tudo. Do acidente e da decepção. Decepção que ele lhe causara.

Fôra Sasuke que a acudira. _Sasuke_. Ele agora seria quem mereceria a admiração da rosada e sua gratidão. Esses sentimentos com certeza fariam renascer no coração da garota o amor que um dia sentira por seu irmão. Itachi sentiu uma raiva imensa em seu íntimo. Não era justo! Ele que fizera o sacrifício de vê-la bem junto com a família e Sasuke quem colheria os louros? Ele que tomara providências para que a vida dela transcorresse tranquila e feliz e seu irmão tolo que a teria nos braços? Não! Não podia aceitar isso.

Contudo, lembrou-se que fora ele quem tomara essa decisão. Sakura nunca deveria saber. Ela deveria acreditar que ele era um perfeito filho da puta. Um monstro, um canalha, um lixo, como ela lhe xingou. Seu olhar de dor e decepção, suas lágrimas, seu choro estridente ainda invadiam a mente dele como uma recordação permanente e dolorosa. Nunca iria esquecer.

- Filho! - ouviu a voz de sua mãe o chamando e o despertando de seus devaneios.

- Já estou indo - respondeu com o seu tom frio

Terminou de ajeitar seu longo cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo e saiu do quarto. Encontrou sua mãe no corredor. Ela estava deslumbrante num quimono azul celeste.

- E Sasuke e o pai? - perguntou Itachi

- Estão prontos e nos esperando na varanda - sua mãe o olhou angustiada - Tem certeza, meu filho, de que quer fazer isso?

- Tenho. É melhor nos apressarmos, senão chegamos atrasados.

Itachi encerrou o assunto antes mesmo dele começar. Não queria ouvir qualquer palavra de consolo ou incentivo de sua mãe. Tudo já estava sendo doloroso demais para isso. Mikoto suspirou e assentiu. Deu o braço a seu filho e caminharam juntos até a varanda onde estavam Sasuke e Fugaku. Ela não sabia o que fizera Itachi mudar de opinião, mas sabia que de alguma forma Fugaku conseguiu forçá-lo a lhe obedecer. Ela suspeitava que tinha algo a ver com a prisão do pai de Sakura, mas não queria levantar suposições. Tinha medo de saber do que o marido era capaz.

Chegaram depois de algum tempo e o templo budista do clã já se encontrava lotado por todos os membros. O local tinha capacidade para todos os membros e mais outras pessoas que não eram do clã. Além dos Uchihas, haviam poucos convidados da vila de Konoha que foram chamados para aquela cerimônia, mas só os de elite e importância política. Lá estavam o Hokage Minato e sua esposa Kushina, os dois conselheiros do Hokage, os membros principais do clã Hyuga, alguns membros principais da ANBU, dentre eles Hatake Kakashi e Danzou. E também estavam dois dos três sannins, **Orochimaru e Jiraya³;** apenas Tsunade não quis comparecer ao casamento alegando uma terrível enxaqueca e pediu para seus companheiros se desculparem por ela. Os dois sabiam bem a que se devia "àquela enxaqueca". Certamente uma noite de farra regada à bebida.

Naruto, Hinata e Sai, como eram filhos das pessoas ilustres de Konoha também foram convidados, mas por atenção a Sakura, não compareceram à celebração sob os protestos de seus familiares.

Não demorou e a noiva, finalmente, chegou. Uchiha Leiko. Era uma jovem de 19 anos, considerada a mais linda do clã e também umas das principais beldades de Konoha. Tinha os cabelos longos e pretos, que estavam presos num coque, os olhos pretos, a pele alva e delicada, o corpo esguio e cheio de curvas. Trajava um bhaku vermelho sem mangas, um lenço branco e algumas jóias de pedras preciosas que adornavam seu vestuário mais ainda. Ostentava um sorriso orgulhoso nos lábios. Não era para menos, afinal, estava se casando com o maior partido do clã e um dos maiores da vila, senão o melhor.

Foi trazida até o altar por seu pai, Uchiha Ibushi, também muito orgulhoso com aquela união. Itachi a tomou pela mão com o rosto inexpressivo. Logo, o monge começou a cerimônia e esta terminou com a união dos noivos sob as bênçãos de seus pais.

Estava feito. Uchiha Itachi estava casado.

*********

Num outro ponto da vila de Konoha, num campo de treinamento, encontrava-se Haruno Sakura descansando. Estava sentada numa pedra com roupas apropriadas para o treino. "A essa hora ele já deve estar casado", pensou a jovem com uma nuvem de tristeza no olhar. Mas procurou desvanecer esse pensamento. Não importava mais. Aquela dor não a consumiria mais.

O mês que decorreu fora bem díficil para ela. Ouvir comentários por todos os lados da vila sobre o casamento de seu amado. Foi um inferno! E ainda por cima, deparar-se com os olhares de todos os habitantes da vila: alguns com pena e grande parte com zombaria e desdém. A maioria dos olhares era de mulheres.

Afinal, ela fora apenas um caso do Uchiha. Quem era ela para pretender algo mais? Que se considerasse com muita sorte por ter sido alvo da atenção dele durante muito tempo, pois quase todas as mulheres da vida dele - e foram muitas - não chegavam a ficar mais do que uma semana com ele. Poucas chegavam há um mês, como a ex-mulher de um dos chefes da ANBU. Esse era o pensamento geral que passava pela mente das pessoas e, principalmente, das mulheres.

Contudo, o pior para a rosada foi o tal "acidente" que sofreu. Esse era um fato que a marcaria na alma para sempre e a faria ter mais ódio ainda do Uchiha. Nesse dia, ela não só perdeu Itachi, mas também... Era doloroso demais só de lembrar! Duas perdas num só dia. Bom, não se poderia dizer que ela perdera o Uchiha, pois não se pode perder o que nunca se teve. E Itachi nunca foi dela como ela pensava. Nunca tiveram nada, apenas um caso com fachada de namoro.

Se não fosse Sasuke, teria perdido algo mais, sua vida. Sasuke. Seria grata ao seu amigo por muito tempo, mas nem por isso pensava em baixar a sua guarda. Sabia que ele estava apaixonado por ela ou pelo menos assim parecia. Parecia. Como parecera que Itachi também a amava. Quem sabe? Não poderia confiar mais cegamente num homem de novo, especialmente num Uchiha . Até isso Itachi conseguiu tirar dela.

Levantou-se decidida. Não era hora para lamentações. O passado deveria ser enterrado. Dali há uma semana seria o exame final da academia ninja. Ela tinha que se concentrar somente nisso. No seu objetivo. Isso a faria sobreviver. Isso o maldito Uchiha não conseguiu lhe tirar. E nem ele e nem ninguém tiraria dela. Iria se tornar a maior konoichi de Konoha e uma dos principais shinobis. Seu nome seria famoso, tão conhecido ou mais do que o da legendária Tsunade. Assim que se formasse, pediria para a ninja média lhe treinar. Disseram-lhe que era meio díficil, pois Tsunade tinha a rotina cheia. Mas ela a convenceria. Impossível não faria parte do vocabulário de Haruno Sakura.

Duvidaram que ela se tornaria uma grande shinobi dominadora de todas as técnicas ninjas e, aonde ela conseguiu chegar? Era considerada a maior da academia. Claro, o preço fora alto demais: custou sua virgindade, sua inocência e sua capacidade de confiar nas pessoas. Porém, fora algo bom que pelo menos Itachi lhe deu.

- Eu não vou desistir - disse a jovem decidiada.

- E nem deve - uma voz feminina e grave atraiu a atenção da garota. Era Tsunade.

- Diretora? O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou a jovem intrigada

- Bem, eu não gosto muito de casamentos. Eles são chatos e me trazem nostalgia - respondeu como que lembrando do passado - E depois eu queria conversar com você. Fui até sua casa e seus pais me informaram que você ia treinar aqui nesse campo.

- Falar comigo? Sobre o quê?

- Eu soube que você quer se tornar uma ninja médica e eu vim aqui pra te dizer que eu estou disposta a te treinar.

- Sério? - replicou a menina espantada - Mas como a senhora soube? Quem lhe contou?

- Isso não importa. E então, você aceita ou não?

- Claro que sim! Mas... e o exame da academia? Ainda não fiz e nem me classifiquei como chunnin.

- Nós começaremos a treinar logo depois do exame. Eu sei que você vai passar. Você progrediu muito esse ano, surpreendeu a todos e tem potencial.

- Obrigada.

- Não me agradeça. É a verdade. Bem, eu vou indo. Me procure logo depois que sair os resultados do exame.

- Hai.

- E não pense que eu vou pegar leve com você. Prepare-se pra muita dureza e treino.

- É disso que eu preciso.

Tsunade assentiu com a cabeça e deixou a garota sozinha. Ela sorria. Parecia que tudo agora iria lhe sorrir. Realmente, a vida pode fechar uma porta para algo que se deseja, mas logo em seguida abre outra para algo melhor. E ela Haruno Sakura ia entrar por essa porta com tudo. Todos veriam. Ela era e seria mais ainda uma vencedora. Nunca mais seria a Sakura chorona. _Ele_ não ia lhe ver derrotada. Nem ele e nem ninguém.

***********

**Notas**

**¹bhaku - um tipo de quimono**

**²lajha - uma espécie de colete**

**³ Na minha fic, Jiraya não está morto e nem vai morrer. Ele deve aparecer em ação mais pro final. Quanto ao Oro, não se enganem, esse continua a mesma cobra que é tal como no mangá. Também há de entrar em ação no final, mas para aprontar.**

**Pessoal, alguns esclarecimentos para vocês não desanimarem: primeiro, como vocês perceberam, o acidente da Sakura foi um aborto espontâneo. Era preciso porque não caberia ela ter um bebê agora nesta segunda fase em que entrará a história. Mas se o bebê não morresse, podem estar seguros que ela o teria mesmo que fosse discriminada por ser mãe solteira. E não quer dizer que ela não terá um herdeiro Uchiha. Pelo contrário, mas não vou adiantar nada agora sobre isso.**

**Segundo, o casamento de Itachi com a Leiko não será nada feliz e também não durará muito. Além disso, trará uma grande decepção para o Fugaku (está na hora dele tomar na cara).**

**Terceiro, haverá mais pra frente um capítulo bastante hentai entre o Itachi e a Sakura, o que não quer dizer que ela vai topar ser amante dele. É algo que vai acontecer fora do controle dos dois. Esta segunda fase da fic abordará a atuação tanto dela como do Itachi como shinobis, mas principalmente, a dela. Ficarão orgulhosos do desempenho dela.**

**Bom, até o próximo capítulo. E me mandem reviews, por favor!**


	21. Cicatrizes do tempo

**Ufa! Desculpem a demora, mas foi uma semana e tanto! Este capítulo está enorme e muito explicativo. Mas é preciso para outros capítulos mais adiante. Leiam e logo abaixo vejam os esclarecimentos**

***********

Dois anos transcorridos. Um tempo que passou rápido para muitos e que passou devagar para outros. Tudo uma questão de sentidos e de percepção da realidade de cada pessoa. Quando se é feliz, a vida corre. Em contrapartida, quando se vive numa angústia constante, o tempo parece cruel em transcorrer pela vida da gente.

Dois corações separados viveram esses dois anos cada qual com uma impressão diferente. Dois corações separados pelo tempo. Quando juntos, tudo transcorreu tão maravilhoso e tão rápido para eles. Mas veio a cruel separação. Foi tudo tão rápido que nem parecia terem vivido uma época felizes juntos. Tudo pareceu um simples sonho.

_Itachi_ e _Sakura_. Dois corações.

Para ele, o início de uma nova etapa foi só o prolongar do inferno. Pois ao se separar de Sakura, foi como se a luz sumisse de seu coração. E de sua vida. Agora estava na escuridão. Era apenas um zumbi, uma máquina que cumpria o papel que esperavam dele. De marido, de shinobi, de gênio, de futuro líder do clã e de indicado ao maior cargo ninja da vila. _Hokage_.

Para ela, o início de uma nova fase foi o bálsamo celeste para curar suas feridas. A flor simples e frágil dera lugar a uma flor de raízes fortes e perfume envolvente que chamava a atenção aonde quer que fosse. Com sua fama. De médica e de shinobi. E é claro de mulher. Não era mais a flor de Uchiha Itachi. A konoichi sem clã. Era Haruno Sakura, díscipula da sannin Tsunade. Era a herdeira e superadora de sua mestra. Mais famosa. Mais forte. E mais cobiçada.

O tempo para Itachi transcorreu lento e penoso. Para Sakura foi rápido e generoso.

Um único tempo. Dois corações. Dois destinos. Duas percepções diferentes.

********

Eram altas horas da noite. Itachi se encontrava em pé diante de uma janela. Era a janela de um motel elegante. Ele estava com os cabelos soltos e completamente nu. Uma bela visão para qualquer mulher. Qualquer mulher que tinha a sorte de atrair o olhar do Uchiha e despertar seu desejo. E eram muitas que o conseguiam. De preferência ruivas ou com o cabelo num tom semelhante ao rosa. Ou alguma que tivesse os olhos verdes. E também aquelas que tivessem um sorriso espontâneo e uma risada doce e alegre. Não importava se não fosse muito bonita de rosto ou mesmo de corpo. Só queria que cada uma tivesse um traço que lhe recordasse ela. Sua doce Sakura.

A que no momento, encontrava-se dormindo nua na cama sem nada a cobrir o corpo era muito parecida com sua amada. Poderia se dizer até que seriam irmãs. O cabelo rosa e longo, os olhos verdes de um tom mais escuro que os de Sakura, as faces delicadas e o sorriso encantador. E dona de um corpo invejável. Por causa disso, merecera a atenção do Uchiha para mais de um encontro: fazia três semanas que se viam quase todas as noites.

Porém, ele sabia que por mais que encontrasse alguma mulher parecida com sua amada, nenhuma delas seria Sakura. Faltavam-lhes duas coisas essenciais: o cheiro dela e a personalidade. Havia, claro, muitas que usavam o mesmo perfume que o de sua amada, flor de cerejeira. Mas a essência na pele delas não se assemelhava com a de Sakura. Ela possuía um cheiro natural agridoce e puro que em contato com o perfume era envolvente.

E quanto à personalidade, algumas poderiam até ter um gênio parecido, mas não possuíam aquela pureza e inocência da rosada e, ao mesmo tempo, sua determinação e franqueza que o conquistaram.

Não adiantava, nenhuma delas era e nunca seria sua Sakura.

A moça deitada sobre a cama soltou um leve gemido enquanto se virava para o outro lado. O Uchiha deu uma breve olhada nela sem nenhuma emoção e voltou seu olhar para fora.

Sabia que a esta hora sua "amada esposa" estava na casa deles esperando por ele, mas era inútil. Ele não pretendia voltar àquela noite na casa em que moravam. Preferia passar a noite com outras mulheres a ter que aturar sua esposa. _Leiko_. Não sentia remorso de a estar traindo. Não depois do que ela lhe fez.

É verdade que ele nunca se enganou a respeito do caráter dela. Ela podia enganar a todos se fingindo de pura e de inocente, e por incrível que pareça, até seu pai Fugaku, mas ele já sabia desde antes de se casarem o quanto ela valia. Porém, nunca imaginou que ela pudesse ter chegado àquele ponto. Ter lhe feito _aquilo_.

No começo, ele procurou ser fiel, honrar os votos que fizera diante do sacerdote, porém, uma mulher como a sua "adorável esposa" que não tinha respeito por ninguém, que não tivera por ele e tampouco por si mesma, não merecia consideração de sua parte.

Itachi deu um breve suspiro. Estava morando há pouco mais de dois anos num povoado do País de Fogo, entre a fronteira deste com a Vila da Chuva. _Irônico_. Tão perto do lugar onde planejou construir uma vida com Sakura. Um mês depois do seu casamento, ele fora designado pelo Hokage para viver naquele local a fim de exercer uma espécie de função de embaixador e, ao mesmo tempo, chefe de segurança do povoado, que era considerado um dos lugares mais caóticos e violentos do País. Era uma espécie de missão com a qual tanto o Yondaime quanto os conselheiros da Vila da Folha pretendiam testar a capacidade do Uchiha de governar uma grande área e resolver os problemas do lugar. Um treinamento, para ser mais exato, como Hokage. Fora assim com todos os sucessores do Primeiro Hokage. E com Itachi não seria diferente.

Pretendiam indicá-lo para exercer o cargo juntamente com Minato. Afinal, os Uchihas estavam exigindo sua parte de liderança da Vila devido à antiga aliança. Já era hora de um membro do clã ser indicado ao cargo. E o melhor candidato à função seria Itachi, o gênio dos Uchihas.

Ele, felizmente ou infelizmente, conseguira cumprir a missão com êxito. O povoado ganhara estabilidade e uma segurança nunca antes imaginada. Ele soubera como delegar autoridade a todos os subordinados ao seu comando e impôr sua autoridade. Afinal, quem seria besta de bater de frente com Uchiha Itachi? Seu Mangekyou Sharingan era bastante conhecido entre os oponentes que o desafiaram e que, alguns com sorte, sobreviveram para contar.

Agora ele, finalmente, voltaria para Konoha. Logo ele seria indicado oficialmente ao cargo de Hokage e seriam feitos os preparativos burocráticos para ele assumir seu papel. Mais um papel a ser representado e que ele não tinha a menor vontade de interpretar. E é claro, seu pai bem como o clã estavam orgulhosos de seu desempenho e aguardavam que ele também assumisse a liderança como o chefe dos Uchihas. Só faltava o herdeiro para que ele fosse considerado apto para ser o líder.

_Herdeiro_. Ah! Se soubessem... Bom, não ia demorar para descobrirem.

De qualquer jeito, Itachi mal esperava para retornar à sua vila, à sua gente e... a _ela_. Mesmo que não pudesse mais tocá-la, desejava vê-la como nunca e matar as saudades de seu coração. Sabia de tudo que estava acontecendo na vida de Sakura; tinha uma pessoa confiável que lhe passava as informações pertinentes sobre a vida dela. E estava orgulhoso. Na verdade, não havia muita necessidade de se informar sobre a rosada, afinal, a fama dela de grande shinobi e de médica chegara até aquelas paragens onde ele se encontrava. Ela era a _Flor de Konoha._

Porém, precisava se inteirar com mais segurança sobre os fatos, ainda que estes lhe doessem. Sabia que ela ficaria noiva de seu irmãozinho tolo dali a duas semanas. E ele estaria em Konoha em uma semana. Iria testemunhar o fato em si.

Era díficl de acreditar que sua flor iria pertencer a outro homem. Se já não pertencesse. Ora, em que mundo ele vivia? Com certeza, Sakura e Sasuke já deviam conhecer o corpo um do outro. Sasuke já devia ter feito a rosada sua.

Era uma tortura para Itachi imaginar que outro homem, além dele, tocara na sua flor. Que ela poderia estar neste momento aos beijos com Sasuke. Nos braços dele, suspirando entre suas carícias e gemendo ao chegar ao êxtase junto com ele.

Itachi sabia como era maravilhoso fazer amor com Sakura. Como ela se entregava tão inocente e meiga e, ao mesmo tempo, tão fogosa e apaixonada. Houvera (e havia) muitas mulheres mais experientes do que ela na cama e, no entanto, nenhuma o excitara mais do que ela. Nenhuma outra o fizera sentir que o paraíso estava mais perto do que se imaginava. Era só ela. Só ela que o fazia sentir-se em paz depois que faziam amor. Era mais do que um contato entre seus corpos. Era um contato de almas numa só. E esta sensação, este sentimento era único quando estava com ela.

Com todas, ele estava no controle. Ele sabia como conduzi-las ao prazer, como tocá-las, como fazê-las gritar seu nome, mas não se rendia a um prazer descontrolado com elas. Não gemia ou gritava de puro êxtase. Permitia-se quando muito apenas uns sons guturais e um fraco gemido quando tinha seu orgasmo. Porém, com Sakura ele simplesmente perdia o controle de sua mente e de seus sentidos. Deixava-se guiar por instinto ao acaricia-la e lhe dar prazer, mas perdia a noção de si. Não conseguia controlar seus gemidos e seus gritos de prazer que se misturavam aos dela quando chegavam juntos ao clímax.

Agora nunca mais teria isso. Nunca mais teria os beijos de sua amada, seu olhar de amor e suas doces e ardentes carícias. Teria que se contentar apenas com algum olhar e mesmo assim, de puro desprezo ou ódio. Pior. De indiferença. Era algo mais difícil de suportar do que uma kunai em seu coração.

Uma semana. Dali a uma semana a veria.

*******

Naquela mesma hora, Sakura se encontrava na janela de seu quarto. De seu quarto na casa nova e grande que seu pai comprara há três meses. Ela perdeu o sono e resolveu contemplar a noite enquanto pensava. E no que ela pensava? Em várias coisas. Pensava em como era uma jovem sortuda aos vinte anos. De como a vida lhe foi generosa nesses dois anos.

Primeiro, a situação financeira de sua família melhorou bastante graças à ascensão profissional de seu pai. Depois da confusão na qual foi injustamente preso, Hideaki provou ser digno da promoção a gerente que seus patrões lhe confiaram. Expandiu os horizontes comercias para além da vila e graças a isso, a loja de quimonos na qual trabalhava ganhara uma filial em outro povoado do País do Fogo. Não demorou em seus patrões, ou melhor, ex-patrões convidarem-no a se tornar sócio deles. Então o sr. Haruno passou a comandar a loja de quimonos da vila enquanto seus sócios ficavam por conta da filial já que haviam se mudado para o tal povoado onde esta se localizava. E tudo indicava que uma outra filial seria aberta em outra vila do País graças ao tino comercial de Hideaki.

Por isso, com o crescimento profissional do Haruno, a situação financeira da família crescera a ponto dele conseguir comprar uma casa maior para morarem e adquirirem móveis novos. Agora compravam tudo do bom e do melhor, claro, sem exageros pois ainda não se poderia considerarem-se milionários.

A rosada sorriu. No final das contas, tudo dera certo para seu pai. Contudo, mais importante ainda do que a sólida situação financeira a qual chegara sua família, ela havia alcançado suas próprias conquistas: era uma shinobi altamente respeitada como poucos e a melhor konoichi da vila, até mais do que Tsunade. Isso era a opinião geral no mundo ninja e fora dele. Por onde passava, Sakura era vista com admiração, cobiça e até inveja.

Não era para menos, ela era uma konoichi que se destacava em todas as técnicas ninjas: taijutsu, ninjutsu e genjutsu, além de suas habilidades médicas. Com o genjutsu que aprendera a desenvolver com Itachi, ela possuía duas técnicas ilusórias muito poderosas. A primeira era a Técnica da Coberta de Sakuras. Consistia num genjutsu de nível S na qual o oponente sentia uma chuva de sakuras caindo sobre ele e o cobrindo até sufocá-lo por falta de ar. O dano mental fazia a pessoa ficar horas num estado apático. A segunda técnica ilusória de rango S era a Técnica das Flores Afiadas. O oponente ficava preso num mundo escuro e, de repente, sentia seu corpo sendo cortado por várias flores que vinham rodando em sua direção de todos os lados. O adversário poderia ficar dias sem se mover tamanho era o grau da violência com que se sentia cortado. Esses eram os genjutsus principais da rosada, dentre outros mais simples.

Sakura também se destacava com suas técnicas elementais. Além do elemento fogo que descobrira quando treinava com o Uchiha, ela havia descoberto seu segundo elemento: terra. Com o elemento fogo, ela conseguia concentrar uma grande quantidade de chakra entre as duas mãos formando um círculo e criar bolas de fogo do tamanho de um globo e lançá-las no adversário. Com o elemento terra, ela conseguia formar rochas pontiagudas que saíam do chão em volta do inimigo para feri-lo ou em volta de si mesma como uma jaula de proteção. E se com esses dois elementos separados ela conseguia criar técnicas poderosas, com eles juntos ela possuía uma técnica máxima: a Terra Incandescente. Era uma técnica que exigia muito chakra e a rosada o usava raríssimas vezes, a não ser que os oponentes fossem muito fortes e em grande número. Ela criava um monte alto de terra e usava o fogo para liberar uma grande quantidade de lava que jorrava sobre os inimigos.

Além dessas técnicas que havia desenvolvido, ela também aprendera outras técnicas com a sannin Tsunade. Tal como sua mestra, ela concentrava uma grande quantidade de chakra nos punhos e nas pernas e conseguia destroçar qualquer coisa que se interpunha em seu caminho com uma força monumental a ponto de até criar crateras no chão quando socava-o com suas mãos ou dava um chute. Também aprendeu a Técnica de invocação fazendo um contrato com as lesmas e chamando a mestra delas _Katsuyu_, uma lesma gigante. Outra técnica aprendida foi o _Ranshinshou_, que liberava eletricidade a partir do chakra e que em contato no corpo do oponente, confundia seu sistema nervoso. Sem contar sua agilidade de desviar de ataques e sua alta inteligência que a tornava uma grande estrategista de combates.

Uma última técnica que a rosada aprendera com Tsunade, mas que esta recomendou-a que usasse apenas num caso extremo - e por isso mesmo um jutsu proibido - foi o _Souzou Saisei_, que era um grande acúmulo de chakra que aparecia na testa numa espécie de tatuagem e servia para acelerar a regeneração celular caso a rosada fosse ferida mortalmente. O problema desse jutsu era seu efeito colateral que encurtava o tempo útil de vida do usuário. Felizmente, Sakura nunca precisou usá-lo.

E é claro, herdara de sua mestra as habilidades como médica: conseguia curar ferimentos leves e alguns até graves de seus companheiros numa batalha e também dos pacientes no hospital em que trabalhava quando não estava em missão. Além disso, conhecia todos os tipos de venenos existentes e possuía aptidão para adivinhar os antídotos correspondentes. Como se não bastasse, superou Tsunade ao descobrir depois de uma pesquisa a cura para a cegueira quando esta não era inata. Vários pacientes e até shinobis que ficaram cegos foram curados com a técnica que a rosada descobriu, inclusive ela curou a cegueira do famoso Cópia Ninja Hatake Kakashi, pois efetuara pesquisas sobre o Doujutsu e descobrira seus segredos. Então fortaleceu o Sharingan do Ninja cópia mais ainda mais do que antes. Esse feito notável iria ajudar muito seu amigo Sasuke e chamar a atenção dos Uchihas, como se verá mais adiante.

Com todos esses atributos, não era à toa que Sakura estava bastante conhecida não só em Konoha como fora da Vila e além dos limites do País do Fogo. Na vila era Haruno Sakura; fora dela possuía outras denominações: Herdeira da Sannin Lesma ou simplesmente a Nova Princesa Lesma; a Konoichi dos Milagres (por causa de seus atributos médicos) e o mais conhecido, a Flor de Konoha.

Sua fama era tanta que dois senhores feudais - o do País do Fogo e outro do País do Vento queriam contratá-la para seus serviços na Guarda Imperial e como chefe da Junta Médica particular deles. Porém, a rosada recusou ambos os convites porque queria ser útil à sua terra e à sua gente.

********

Não era só Sakura que havia alcançado fama e respeito como shinobi, embora fosse mais conhecida. Seus companheiros também haviam se desenvolvido. Ela, junto com Sasuke, Naruto e Hinata formavam o conhecido Quarteto do Fogo ou Os Quatro da Folha. E desde a época do exame final da academia, que os classificou como chunnins, eles formavam um time.

O **exame final ¹** da academia se resumia em avaliar as habilidades ninjas dos estudantes em grupo e individuais e durava duas semanas. Cada aluno deveria escolher três colegas para formarem juntos uma equipe e passavam por quatro fases: a prova escrita que reunia todos os conhecimentos teóricos de shinobis, o teste de sobrevivência na Floresta da Morte, a luta com os colegas das outras equipes (mas não era um combate até a morte) e a capacidade de cada integrante da equipe em liderar um grupo de três jovens estudantes novatos numa tarefa de busca.

Os quatro passaram muito bem, até mesmo Naruto que era mais força do que inteligência. E Sakura teve seu momento de vingança na terceira fase do exame: deu uma surra daquelas em Karin, que todos os dias ficava debochando dela por ter sido enganada por Itachi. A ruiva se gabava que levaria a melhor sobre a rosada, porém, quando duvidavam dela dizendo que fora derrotada por Ino na briga de ambas no pátio da academia e que a loira nem era tão forte quanto Sakura, Karin se justificava alegando ter sido pega de surpresa.

Contudo, a boca grande da ruiva fora calada no combate contra Sakura. A rosada nem precisou se esforçar tanto para derrotar Karin; usou um genjutsu simples para distrair a oponente em suas habilidades de rastreamento e lhe aplicou vários golpes de taijutsu. Sorte da ruiva que a rosada ainda não havia ainda desenvolvido seus dois genjutsus de alto nível e nem possuía a força monumental que iria adquirir com Tsunade. Depois de sua derrota, Karin ficou com mais ódio de Sakura, mas nunca mais teve a coragem de lhe afrontar.

Assim que os quatro foram aprovados como chunnins, resolveram formar um time definitivo e decidiram que fariam juntos o exame jounnin dali há um ano e que pediriam formalmente ao Hokage para que os integrasse como uma equipe. Então cada qual foi aperfeiçoar mais técnicas e treinar com ninjas mais experientes: Sakura imediamente procurou Tsunade; Hinata foi treinar com seu primo Neji e mais tarde, com sua ex-professora e jounnin Kurenai; Naruto foi treinar com o sannin Jiraya, já que seu pai era um homem muito ocupado; quanto a Sasuke, treinou com o Kakashi e depois com o sannin Orochimaru, já que o Cópia Ninja - antes de ser curado por Sakura - ficou impossibilitado um certo tempo devido à cegueira.

E assim como Sakura se superou, os três também se desenvolveram admiravelmente. A começar por Hyuuga Hinata. A garota demonstrou a todos, inclusive aos do seu clã que não era só a filha do líder dos Hyuugas. Além das habilidades inatas _Byakugan _e o _Juuken Ryuu _próprias do clã, Hinata aprendera no seu treinamento com Neji a desenvolver o _Haake Hiasanga_, o _Hakke Hasangeki _e o _Juukenhou Hakke_, três das técnicas que somente "os gênios" do clã dominavam. O primeiro jutsu consistia em absorver rapidamente o chakra do oponente quando este chegava bem próximo para um ataque e dispará-lo como uma rajada de chakra. O segundo servia para impulsionar o inimigo com as mãos e lançar uma grande quantidade de chakra neste e, com isto, retiraria o chakra do oponente para perfurar ou destruir parte do corpo do shinobi atacado; esta técnica poderia até matar ou deixar a pessoa num estado no qual ela nunca mais se levantaria. Quanto ao terceiro jutsu, era criar um círculo de ataque ao redor do adversário e atacá-lo numa sequência de golpes de Juuken que fechavam os pontos circulatórios de chakra no corpo do oponente. Esta técnica, Hinata só conseguia dominar numa sequência de até 32 golpes, ao contrário de seu primo que chegava até 128. Mesmo assim, todo o clã, a começar por seu pai se surpreenderam com o domínio da garota neste jutsu.

Hinata também desenvolvera três técnicas próprias adaptadas dos jutsus que somente os melhores do clã dominavam. A primeira técnica que ela criara ainda quando estava na academia - e com a qual ganhou um certo respeito por parte de seu primo e até de seu pai - foi o _**Shugo Hakke ². **_Ela criava pequenas lâminas com as mãos e usava-as para formar um círculo que servia tanto como ataque quanto defesa; era uma defesa absoluta. Uma outra técnica criada pela Hyuga era um golpe de grande intensidade suficiente para derrubar o adversário de uma só vez, _o Juho Soshiken_, que era uma concentração grande de chakra nas mãos formando uma face de leão em cada uma delas. E o terceiro jutsu mais forte da garota era o_ Hakkeshou Gutten_: o adversário era jogado para o alto e a Hyuuga expelia chakra pelos poros do corpo como na defesa rotativa de seu primo, porém, com uma potência maior e que misturado com o Shugo formava uma esfera gigante de lâminas de chakra que poderia até criar uma cratera no chão; o dano no inimigo era mortal, mas Hinata só o utilizava como último recurso pois além de gastar muito chakra, ela não gostava de matar ou ferir ninguém.

A jovem ainda aprendeu outros jutsus com Yuuhi Kurenai. Esta jounnin, embora fosse especialista em genjutsus treinou sua discípula em outras técnicas, pois embora Hinata possuísse inteligência suficiente para criar técnicas ilusórias, não possuía a resistência e o controle exato do chakra para esse tipo de jutsu. Só possuía habilidade para sair de genjutsus de altos níveis. Contudo, Hinata aprendeu a técnica de Invocação e fez o contrato com as borboletas, podendo invocar um bando delas para sufocar seus inimigos ou chamar a rainha delas, uma borboleta gigante que servia não só para transportá-la como espalhar um tipo de pólen que envenenava os pulmões dos inimigos se aspirado. Também desenvolveu técnicas com dois elementos de sua natureza: vento e água. O primeiro era inerente a qualquer membro do seu clã tal como o fogo era dos Uchihas. Hinata aprendera a Técnica do Vento Lâmina: suas mãos juntas e espalmadas concentravam o vento com o chakra e manipulavam o elemento como se este fosse uma corda de longo alcance cortante e mortal. Com a água, a jovem criou a Técnica das Gotas Shurikens; ela conseguia movimentar várias gotas de água transformando-as em shurikkens que jorravam por todos os lados e cortavam os oponentes, mas era preciso estar próximo a lugares que tivessem formação de água.

Com todos esses atributos, a Hyuuga conquistou definitivamente o respeito de todo seu clã, tendo superado até mesmo seu primo. Era considerada a segunda konoichi mais forte da Vila depois de Sakura. Quanto ao seu namorado, Uzumaki Naruto, este não ficava atrás. Seu poder superava o da namorada e o da Haruno.

O filho do Yondaime mostrou que o título do pai não o tornara alguém mimado e arrogante que achasse não ser preciso esforçar-se. Pelo contrário, justamente o fato de ser filho do Hogake incentivava Naruto a se esforçar para não ficar apagado diante da figura de seu pai. Já na academia, o rapaz dominava a técnica dos clones das sombras e o jutsu que seu pai criara, o Rasengan. Ambas foram ensinadas por Minato a ele. Porém, Naruto fora dotado com mais resistência e chakra que seu pai, por isso, sua técnica dos clones era mais duradoura e ele podia criar um número espantosamente maior de cópias suas. Quanto ao Rasengan, Minato demorou cerca de três anos para dominá-lo e seu filho conseguiu aprender a técnica em menos de dez dias. Mesmo assim, o loiro não se dava por satisfeito, queria aprender mais. Contudo, seu pai não podia mais ficar à sua mercê porque as respsonsabilidades do cargo haviam aumentado bastante desde a morte do Terceiro Hokage há uns cinco anos. Por isso, Naruto foi treinar com o sannin Jiraya, antigo mestre do Yondaime e que dedicava a maior parte de seu tempo em coletar pesquisas para seus romances bem apimentados.

Com o treinamento do eremita pervertido, Naruto fez o contrato com os sapos e aprendeu a invocá-los, sobretudo o chefe deles, Gamabunta. Em seguida, aperfeiçoou o Rasengan para Oodama Rasengan e mais tarde, ao descobrir seu primeiro elemento, o vento, completou a técnica do pai tornando o jutsu no Fuuton Rasengan. Depois, Jiraya o levou para a Montanha dos Sapos onde foi treinado e aprendeu a chegar ao Modo Sennin, superando o eremita que só conseguia chegar até um certo estágio. Lá também descobriu o elemento água e criou um poderoso jutsu na qual usava a água como uma cobertura de escudo sobre si e que, ao mesmo tempo, atacava os oponentes ao se inflitrar como pequenas gotículas dentro dos corpos destes e inchá-los por dentro a ponto de matá-los por pressão interna.

Genjutsu era seu único ponto fraco. Devido à sua inteligência que não era tão alta quanto a de seus companheiros, ele só conseguía sair de ilusões de nível B. Porém, no modo sennin, ele era invulnerável contra ilusões de qualquer nível. Mesmo assim, nas outras técnicas já havia superado Jiraya e seu próprio pai, com grande satisfação deste que não escondia o orgulho pelo desempenho do filho.

Já Uchiha Sasuke revelou um poder tão grande quanto o de Naruto ... e mais sombrio. Com Hatake Kakashi, Sasuke aprendeu o Chidori através de seu segundo elemento, raio. Infelizmente, como não tinha propensão a despertar o Sharingan, a técnica não era eficiente para ele. Ele tinha esperamças de despertar o doujutsu já que Kakashi só possuía o por este ter lhe sido dado por seu companheiro **Obito ³** e mesmo não tendo um sangue Uchiha conseguir despertar o jutsu. No entanto, Sasuke mesmo sendo um Uchiha legítimo não teve a mesma sorte pois na história do clã não havia dois irmãos da mesma família que poderiam ter o Sharingan; este só era despertado pelo **primogênito 4**.

Sasuke ficara frustrado! Não era justo que Itachi fosse agraciado com tudo! Ele faria qualquer coisa para ter o poder do Sharingan. Por isso, quando Kakashi anunciou que não poderia mais treiná-lo devido à sua cegueira, Orochimaru se ofereceu para treiná-lo. Sasuke aceitou pois sabia o quanto o sannin era famoso por suas inúmeras técnicas e também por suas qualidades como cientista um tanto suspeitas. Seus companheiros o aconsellharam a procurar outra pessoa, porém, Sasuke não lhes deu ouvidos, tudo o que ele queria era poder e o sannin dissera que poderia ajudá-lo até a descobrir um jeito de despertar o doujutsu.

O Uchiha não desconfiava das verdadeiras intenções de Orochimaru; este pretendia tomar o corpo de seu discípulo, pois queria se vingar de Konoha e do Yondaime: era ele, o sannin, que deveria ser o Quarto Hokage. Além disso, já estava com mais de cinquenta anos e não aceitava que tudo terminasse com a morte. Ele reencarnaria num corpo jovem e forte com o qual poderia destruir a vila e se tornar um deus. Preferia Itachi, mas era pouco provável que conseguisse uma aproximação com o jounnin. Então usaria seu estúpido irmão menor e , com certeza, descobriria os segredos do Sharingan para despertá-lo, ao mesmo tempo, que poderia usar seu conhecimento do ponto fraco do jutsu contra os Uchihas, caso estes se intrometessem em seu caminho.

Sasuke estava obcecado em superar seu irmão e, por isso, faria qualquer coisa por poder. Aceitou, inclusive, ser mordido pelo sannin para adquirir o Selo Amaldiçoado e aumentar mais ainda o poder de seu chakra. Isso foi o cúmulo para seus companheiros se colocarem contra seu treinamento com o Orochimaru. Ameaçaram contar semelhante experiência para o Hokage, mas Sasuke os proibiu dizendo que jamais os perdoaria se eles se intrometessem em sua busca por poder. Nem mesmo a Sakura - a quem continuava amando - ele perdoaria.

Nesse meio tempo, a garota já havia descoberto o segredo do Sharingan e Sasuke, sabedor disso, pediu à amiga que o ajudasse a despertar o jutsu. A príncipio, a rosada não queria, pois só o fez para que kakashi não ficasse cego e inútil. Contudo, o Uchiha insistiu tanto que a jovem concordou com a condição de que ele não mais treinasse com o sannin. Sasuke não pensou duas vezes; simplesmente deixou Orochimaru de lado sem lhe dar satisfações e submeteu-se ao tratamento com Sakura. Afinal, ele já conseguira um monte de técnicas com o sannin - se bem que nem todas - e concluiu que ainda demoraria para que seu ex-mestre desenvolvesse seu doujutsu, coisa que sua amada já conseguira desvendar. Não é preciso dizer o quanto Orochimaru ficou possesso com a audácia de seu pupilo e a intromissão da rosada. Jurou que iria se vingar em beve de ambos.

Então para espanto de todos da vila, principalmente do clã Uchiha, graças ao empenho de Sakura, Sasuke despertou seu Sharingan a um nível bastante forte não tanto quanto o de Itachi, mas superior ao de muitos Uchihas, até mesmo de seu pai e conseguia criar altos genjutsus com seu poder hereditário, embora adormecido. E pôde também completar o Chidori, ampliando o alcance dessa técnica mais ainda.

Decorrido o período de um ano, enquanto desenvolviam cada qual suas técnicas, os quatro companheiros fizeram o exame jounnin - que era um teste bem mais díficil que o chunnin e era individual - e todos foram aprovados. Entraram para a ANBU, formaram um time e passaram a realizar juntos missões de rango A e, à medida que se aperfeiçoavam com novos jutsus - nesse decorrer, Sasuke já havia despertado o Sharingan - passaram a realizar somente misssões de rango S. Os quatro funcionavam bem juntos e, por incrível que pareça, Naruto e Sasuke se tornaram os melhores amigos um do outro, à parte das inúmeras discussões que tinham.

E foi assim que eles ficaram conhecidos como o Quarteto do Fogo ou Os Quatro da Folha.

********

Sakura continuava contemplando a noite lá fora. Lembrava-se de todos esses acontecimentos. Como tudo transcorrera tão rápido! Não só a sua vida, mas a de seus amigos e outros colegas da academia havia mudado: Ino também havia se tornado uma jounnin médica, mudou da vila e casou-se com Gaara que foi eleito o Kazekage da Vila de Areia no lugar de seu pai, que faleceu de uma enfermidade; Temari se mudou para Konoha e casou-se com Shikamaru; Tenten e Lee também se casaram; Neji continuava solteiro e mulherengo; Sai também entrou para a Anbu e finalmente estava namorando uma jounnin da organização; Juugo desistiu da vida de shinobi por achá-la violenta demais e tornou-se um monge que adorava o contato com a natureza e defendia a preservação do meio ambiente; quanto a Karin, esta parou de atormentar a vida de Sasuke e de Sakura - desde sua amarga derrota no exame final da academia -, tornara-se chunnin mais tarde e estava noiva de Suigetsu.

Quanto à rosada, esta nunca imaginara que pudesse ter chegado tão longe! E tampouco que fosse ficar noiva de Sasuke.

Era tão inusitado e intrigante! Eles não haviam sequer trocado um beijo e mesmo assim, Sasuke a pedira em casamento. Nesses dois anos, por mais que ambos estivessem envolvidos em seu treinamento, o Uchiha nunca parou de dar de cima dela, convidá-la para sair e serem namorados. Ele era insistente! Não aceitava suas constantes recusas, mas também sabia o ponto exato em que deveria parar com a insistência para não aborrecê-la.

Sempre que saíam os quatro em missões, era constrangedor presenciarem os chamegos de Naruto e Hinata e olharem um para o outro. A rosada lia o desejo e a súplica no olhar do Uchiha.

Embora Sakura resistisse às investidas de Sasuke, não significava que ela fosse indiferente a ele. Por mais que o considerasse um amigo, não podia negar a atração que ele exercia sobre ela, afinal, ele era relamente sexy e lindo! E ela não ficava com ninguém há pouco mais de dois anos desde Itachi. Suas energias e hormônios eram canalizados para seu treinamento como shinobi e como médica.

E ela tinha medo de se entregar novamente a outro homem de corpo e alma como fizera com Itachi e se ferir novamente. Era cobiçada não só por Sasuke, mas por inúmeros pretendentes que se sentiam atraídos por sua beleza, fama e também o ar distante que ela colocava em seu rosto. A rosada parecia inantingível e isso a tornava mais desejável aos olhares masculinos. Mas não se interessava por ninguém. Por mais que camuflasse seus sentimentos, ela ainda amava Itachi.

Sakura suspirou. Itachi, semprte Itachi! Queria poder odiá-lo, aliás, nem isso. O ódio não passa de um amor frustrado que ainda existe. Ela queria sentir-se indiferente a tudo que dizia respeito a ele, mas era impossível. Desde que sua relação com ele chegara ao fim, pediu aos amigos que não lhe dissessem nada a respeito sobre ele; proibiu também seus pais de mencionarem sequer o nome dele. Ela queria fazer de conta que Uchiha Itachi foi um simples sonho, lindo e fascinante, mas também falso, transitório e irreal.

Contudo, a rosada decidiu seguir em frente. Fazia três semanas que Sasuke lhe pedira em casamento e iriam oficializar seu noivado dali a duas semanas. A princípio, ela quis recusar o pedido pr evidentes razões: a primeira porque não o amava por mais que ele a atraísse; a segunda porque ela não queria ter mais aborrecimentos com o pai dele; e a terceira e mais forte das razões era por Itachi. Seria estanho ficar noiva do irmão mais novo dele e ainda por cima, ter que se deparar com ele constantemente já que se tornaria sua cunhada e ainda o amava.

No entanto, todos os motivos que a fariam recusar o casamento com Sasuke caíram por terra. Pra começar, Uchiha Fugaku a procurou em sua casa. Para a surpresa da rosada, ele disse que apoiava a relação entre ela e Sasuke e que não receiassse enfrentar sua oposição como foi com Itachi. Porém, falava com aquela arrogância típica dos Uchihas como se estivesse fazendo um favor a ela oferecendo-lhe a possibilidade de entrar para o clã como esposa de um dos integrantes. Porém, a garota soube comportar-se à altura. Sem abaixar a cabeça, disse que era uma decisão que só cabia a ela e pouco lhe importava a opinião dele. Claro, de um jeito mais educado, só que nem por isso menos altivo. Fugaku se srupreendeu com essa nova postura da garota, e ao invés de ficar irritado - como normalmente ficaria - gostou de ver que a jovem se tornara um a mulher forte e de atitude. Sem dúvida, ela faria bem ao seu filho Sasuke como já estava fazendo. O velho Uchiha não iria admitir, mas estava grato pelo benefício que a moça havia feito por seu filho mais novo.

Sakura não era mais ingênua! Sabia perfeitamente porque Fugaku não iria se opôr a um casamento dela com Sasuke. O primeiro motivo era devido às suas descobertas com o Sharingan e colaboração para que este se ativasse em Sasuke. Certamente, das duas uma ou ambas: ou Fugaku temia que com a desvendamento do doujutsu a rosada poderia entregar o segredo para algum inimigo como vingança ou pretendia que ela continuasse as pesquisas para beneficiar os outros integrantes que não havaim desenvolvido o Sharingan.

Ambas posssibilidades eram remotas. Sakura não era do tipo vingativa e de qualquer jeito, estaria agindo contra sua ética de médica e traindo sua vila se fizesse algo desse tipo. E quanto à segunda possibilidade, a rosada não pretendia seguir adiante com tais experimentos; só o fizera para ajudar Sasuke e livrá-lo da influência maléfica de Orochimaru.

E por outro lado, Fugaku não tinha culpa da canalhice de Itachi (era o que ela acreditava). Pelo contrário, talvez até devesse sentir-se grata pelo homem ter se oposto contra o relacionamento dela com o filho mais velho. Quem sabe se ela tivesse levado isso mais em consideração e terminado o namoro na primeira oportunidade, mesmo com os falsos protestos de amor de Itachi, ela não teria sofrido tanto o que sofreu.

O segundo motivo que a rosada percebeu que o Uchiha tinha foi que seria um modo pelo qual ele a afastaria de Itachi. Um modo bem paradoxo por sinal. Mantê-los perto e, ao mesmo tempo, longe. Ora, se ela se casasse com Sasuke, Itachi não teria coragem de se meter com a mulher do próprio irmão. Contudo, Sakura via tal motivo como sem propósito, afinal, para ela Itachi nunca a amou e, portanto, lhe seria indiferente com quem ela se casasse, fosse seu irmão ou não.

Quanto ao fato dela não amar Sasuke, ela concluiu que seria besteira pensar assim. Talvez o amor não fosse algo tão intenso e real como ela acreditara antes de sua decepção com Itachi. O amor era apenas uma ilusão! E as pessoas se casavan presas a essa ilusão para logo depois, muitas se arrependerem. Sakura pensou que poderia com o tempo vir a gostar de Sasuke talvez não da maneira que amou Itachi, mas de uma forma que o convívio dos dois fosse harmonioso. Afinal, era grata a Sasuke pelo muito que lhe ajudou na época do rompimento dela com Itachi. E já eram grandes amigos. Não dizem que um grande amor pode surgir de uma grande amizade? Poderia tentar sem se iludir demais, é claro.

E ela sentia a falta de sexo cada vez mais intenso por mais que voltasse sua cabeça pra outras coisas. Não queria fazer como muitas konoichsi faziam; muitas se deitavam com vários homens levando uma vida desregrada e, por isso, com a reputação manchada. Infelizmente, a sociedade ainda via com maus olhos as mulheres liberais, não que ela, Sakura se importasse com que os outros pensassem dela, mas tinha seus pais que não mereciam terem a honra manchada devido a um comportamento inadeqaudo de sua parte.

E também ela queria ter filhos. Talvez esse fosse o único amor de verdade que existia e ela queria deixar herdeiros que propagassem seu nome, bom, é claro seriam herdeiros com o nome Uchiha, mas não deixariam de serem seuss filhos.

E, finalmente, o terceiro motivo de não se casar com Sasuke também não mais a preocupou: Itachi. Que se danasse o fato dela estar se casando com o irmão mais novo dele! Seria até uma forma de lhe provar que não o amava mais,embora isso não fosse realidade ainda.

Por tudo isso, Sakura chamou seu amigo em sua casa e aceitou o pedido dele. Entretanto, impôs uma condição: eles só a tocaria depois do casamento deles. Nem sequer beijos eles trocariam. A rosada asim queria para se resguardar de mais uma desilusão e também testar o amor do rapaz. O Uchiha, mesmo desejoso de tomá-la nos braçso no momento em que foi aceito, concordou. E disse que falaria aos pais para marcarem um jantar de noivado.

Em pouco tempo, toda Konoha se inteirou do futuro compromisso que os dois estabeleceriam. Diziam as más línguas que ela era um alpinista social que pretendia a qualquer custo entrar para um clã de elite. Que não conseguira com Itachi e agora iria conseguir com o irmão mais novo dele. E que conquistaria o que raríssimas mulheres de outros clãs ou mesmo sem clã conseguiam: tornar-se uma Uchiha.

Quanto aos pais da garota, foram contra o noivado no início devido a tudo o que ela passou por causa dos Uchihas, mas a jovem acabou os convencendo que não os deixaria a magoarem nunca mais.

*********

A semana voou rápido e com ela fortes emoções estavam para acontecer.

Sakura estava adentrando o clã Uchiha. Nunca pensou que voltaria a cruzar aquele portão novamente. E nem sabia como estava conseguindo manter suas lembranças daquele fim de semana que passara ali com Itachi sobre controle. Aliás, tudo em Konoha lhe lembrava Itachi: a antiga casa na qual ela morava, em especial seu quarto; o motel onde teve sua primeira vez; o restaurante em que jantara nesse mesmo dia; a sorveteria onde conversaram de forma mais amigável poco antes de namorarem; várias lugares que passearam juntos; mas sobretudo, a cachoeira. Nunca mais quis treinar lá: as lembranças eram mais tristes e fortes naquele lugar. Foi lá que tudo começou e onde tudo terminou também.

A rosada se recriminou por estes pensamentoes e procurou se concentar apenas no almoço que teria com Sasuke e os pais dele. Seria apenas um almoço para acertarem os detalhes da festa do noivado que iria acontecer dali há uma semana. Sasuke lhe contou que Fugaku fizera questão daquela festa. Ela achou um exagero, afinal, estava só noivando com Sasuke, mas resolveu não protestar.

Sakura achara estranho Sasuke não ter ido buscá-la. Pela manhã, ele mandou um mensageiro lhe entregar um pedido de desculpas dizendo que tinha que resolver algumas questões com a família e não poderia buscá-la. Aliás, naquela semana ele estava estranho e mais calado do que o seu habitual. Ela suspeitava que havia alguma coisa que ele estava lhe escondendo e que se referia a Itachi. Aliás, Itachi era um assunto tabu entre eles. Não que fosse algo que tivessem tratado de comum acordo. Simplesmente foi algo natural que se estabeleceu entre eles.

Sakura chegou ao portão da casa Uchiha. Lembranças lhe ecoaram pela mente. Suspirou e tratou de afastá-las. Abriu o portão. Chegou até a porta da casa. Bateu. Logo abriram a porta. Foi um custo ela esconder sua reação de surpresa e sua paixão, mas ela o conseguiu. O treinamento shinobi fizera milagres. Quem a atendeu não foi nem Sasuke, nem Mikoto e muito menos Fugaku.

Foi Itachi.

******

**Notas**

**¹ O exame final da academia poderia tornar um estudante um chunnin ou simplesmente um gennin dependendo de seu desempenho e notas tiradas. Para quem não se classificasse como chunnin, faria o exame chunnin de meio do ano nos mesmos moldes tal como no mangá. Essa explicação está no capítulo 9 "Seu namorado" desta fic, para quem não se lembra.**

**² Shugo Hakke é uma técnica apresentada num episódio filler do anime Naruto clássico; está na saga em que Naruto, Hinata, Kina e Shino vão atrás de um inseto que poderia ajudar Naruto a encontrar Sasuke só pelo cheiro.**

**³ Aqui Kakashi conseguiu o Sharingan da mesma forma tal como no mangá.**

**4 Embora no mangá, conste a história de Madara e seu irmão menor que despertaram juntos o Sharingan não quis manter esse fato na fic. No capítulo 11 "O inicio da tempestade", consta uma explicação a respeito por parte de Fugaku, para quem quiser conferir.**

**Bom, gente, foi preciso essa longa explicação dos jutsus porque nos capítulos de ação mais adiante não vou tornar a explicar. Quem quiser retome este capítulo para lembrar os jutsus aplicados. OK? Até a próxima.**


	22. Conspirações do destino

**Bem, pessoal, naõ fiquem com ciúmes, mas dedico este capítulo a duas pessoas. A primeira é Aleksia Kyle que me esclareceu uma dúvida sobre o complexo de Édipo. A outra é a Srta. Hatake que me deu a sugestão de fazer o Itachi sofrer mais um pouquinho a dor que causou a Sakura. Neste capítulo ele vai sentir na pele as consequências de seus atos. Bom, uma parte de seu sofrimento. Me mandem review, viu? **

Um segundo. Foi um segundo que durou o tempo em que Itachi e Sakura se fitaram diante da porta da sala de estar que dava para a varanda. Mas esse segundo pareceu um ano para eles. O ano em que se conheceram e estiveram juntos. Todo esse ano passou num segundo diante deles.

Ambos ficaram surpresos. Ambos sentiram o coração bater acelerado. E ambos souberam colocar uma máscara de indiferença e frieza em seus rostos para disfarçarem as emoções.  
- Olá, Itachi - foi a rosada que quebrou o silêncio numa voz inexpressiva  
- Olá, Sakura - respondeu ele no mesmo tom.  
- Como está?  
- Bem. E você?  
- Estou muito bem, obrigada.  
- Folgo em saber.  
- Onde está Sasuke?  
- Está no escritório com nosso pai - respondeu o moreno sentindo uma pontada de ciúmes pela pergunta - Bem, entre. Vou te acompanhar até a sala.  
- Obrigada.

A rosada passou por Itachi mantendo a postura altiva e indiferente, embora por dentro seu coração queria gritar. Quanto ao Uchiha, sentiu-se inebriado ao aspirar o delicioso perfume da garota. Enquanto acompanhava-a até a sala, pode vislumbrá-la de relance. Ela estava mais linda e mulher do que antes! Usava um vestido tomara-que-caia de tom azulado que deixava transparecer suas curvas. Estas estavam mais acentuadas devido ao treinamento com Tsunade desde as nádegas até os seios mais avantajados. Seu cabelo estava mais curto, à altura do pescoço. Embora Itachi preferisse mulheres com os cabelos longos (tal como Sasuke), tinha que admitir que o corte caíra bem à rosada valorizando seu delicado rosto e acentuando-lhe a feminilidade.

Itachi imaginou se ela ainda o amava como ele a amava, mas a postura dela de indiferença e seu olhar frio pareciam negar. E não pôde deixar de sentir ciúmes e uma grande dor ao imaginar que era Sasuke e não ele quem estava estreitando a rosada em seus braços e que em breve, ele quem teria o privilégio de passar o resto da vida ao lado dela.

Todos esses pensamentos e sentimentos passaram num átimo na cabeça do Uchiha. Ele pediu que Sakura se sentasse enquanto ele chamaria sua mãe para cumprimentá-la. Sakura agradeceu e sentou-se sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção o que incomodava o moreno.

Então ele foi chamar sua mãe que se encontrava na cozinha com sua esposa. Enquanto isso, Sakura olhava para o aposento e se deu conta que estava sentada no sofá maior. Aquele mesmo sofá onde Itachi lhe vendara os olhos e deu-lhe vários alimentos para que os saboreasse sem vê-los. Um calor tomou conta da garota. Não era hora para ter essas recordações! Estava ali para almoçar com seu futuro noivo e os pais dele e tratarem de seu noivado e não para ter lembranças dolorosas... e eróticas de seu antigo amor. Ele seria seu cunhado e só deveria encará-lo como tal.

É bem verdade que estava surpresa dele se encontrar ali. Não que pensasse que ele nunca mais voltaria, embora assim o desejasse. Sabia que a qualquer momento ele retornaria para se tornar o Quinto Hokage, mas não esperava que fosse logo no dia em que ela almoçaria com Sasuke e os pais dele. Espera um pouco! Será que era por isso que Sasuke esteve tão calado e taciturno nos últimos dias? Ele sabia do retorno do irmão e nada lhe comunicara? Bem, não podia culpá-lo, afinal, para todos os efeitos ela não tinha mais nada a ver com o irmão mais velho.

Logo a rosada saiu de suas divagações quando Itachi retornou à sala acompanhado de Mikoto... e outra moça muito bonita. A esposa dele. Ela vestia um vestido cinza e sóbrio. Levava o cabelo preso num rabo-de-cavalo tal como o marido.

- Sakura, minha querida, fico muito feliz em tornar a vê-la - disse a senhora Uchiha mais velha sinceramente contente e pegando nas mãos da rosada.

- Eu também, Mikoto - respondeu a garota com ternura.

Ambas estavam satisfeitas em tornarem a se falar. Desde o término do namoro de Itachi e Sakura, as duas mal se viam. Uma ou outra vez se encontravam na rua por acaso e trocavam cumprimentos, mas não tornaram a conversar na qualidade de sogra e nora. Agora se reencontravam nessas condições só que o filho e noivo em questão era Sasuke. A vida e suas ironias!

- Oh, perdoe-me, Sakura. Deixe-me apresentá-la - tornou Mikoto indicando a moça ao seu lado - Esta é Uchiha Leiko, minha nora.

Ambas as moças se olharam com curiosidade disfarçada. Contudo, Leiko assumindo ares de importância, olhou Sakura de cima a baixo e disse numa voz gélida:

- Olá.

Sakura, ao invés de ficar irritada, achou graça e conteve-se para não rir da estupidez da outra. Se a tal pensava que conseguiria tirar-lhe do sério ou humilhá-la estava enganada. Sem se perturbar, a rosada também assumiu um ar superior, mediu Leiko de cima a baixo e disse no mesmo tom:

- Olá.

Leiko ficou possessa! Quem aquela vadia insignificante pensava que era? Contudo, não demonstrou sua irritação, embora Sakura tenha percebido uma faísca no olhar da outra. Sentiu-se vitoriosa. Quanto a Mikoto e Itachi, que haviam ficado constrangidos pela atitude de Leiko, tiveram que conter o riso de satisfação pelo revide da Haruno.  
Então Mikoto falou para todos se sentarem e pediu que seu filho chamasse Fugaku e Sasuke no escritório a fim de almoçarem.

********

Sasuke se encontrava no escritório da casa com seu pai e não estava nada satisfeito com a repentina chegada de seu irmão mais velho.

Fazia poucas horas que Itachi chegara a Konoha junto com sua esposa. Na verdade, era para ele chegar no dia seguinte. Porém, como não havia mais nenhum assunto pendente a resolver no povoado onde esteve nos últimos dois anos, não havia necessidade de permanecer lá por mais tempo.

Embora sua chegada já fosse esperada pela família, surpreendeu-os a antecipação. De qualquer jeito, Mikoto e Fugaku ficaram satisfeitos com a presença do filho e da nora. Quanto a Sasuke, não lhe agradara nem um pouco. Droga! Justo no dia em que trazia sua futura noiva para almoçar com seus pais, Itachi tinha que parecer. Por que ele sempre se metia em seu caminho?

Sasuke não desejava um reencontro entre Sakura e Itachi pelo menos não agora. Não tinha certeza dos sentimentos que a rosada nutria pelo irmão: se já o esquecera ou se ainda o amava. Por isso, evitara de contar à garota sobre a chegada de Itachi. Não que fosse segredo para ela ou outrem da vila que o Uchiha estivesse prestes a voltar, mas ele não conseguia falar do irmão com naturalidade para sua amada; preferia acreditar que ela o esquecera.

Então, anunciou ao pai que iria adiar o almoço com a Sakura devido à chegada do irmão, que talvez fosse melhor a família prestigiá-lo e à esposa. Porém, Fugaku se opôs a tal atitude do filho e achando que talvez Sasuke fosse desobedecê-lo, não o deixou buscar a rosada alegando que precisava dele para tratar de alguns assuntos pertinentes ao distrito policial com uma certa urgência. Há um tempo Sasuke estava sendo iniciado por seu pai para que assumisse o comando do distrito Uchiha, já que Itachi teria a responsabilidade como Hokage e chefe do clã. Como o sonho de Sasuke era trabalhar no distrito, Fugaku achou oportuno treinar seu filho e incumbi-lo das questões mais simples até ele estar preparado para assuntos mais sérios.

Por isso, Fugaku resolveu ocupar Sasuke com análises de processos e mandou que ele enviasse uma mensagem para "sua noiva" se desculpando em não poder buscá-la para o almoço. Sasuke ficou furioso, mas obedeceu ao seu pai. Estavam os dois entretidos na análise de um relatório quando a porta foi batida.

- Quem é? - perguntou Fugaku.

- Sou eu, Itachi.

- Entre.

- É só para avisá-los que a Sakura já chegou e a mãe está chamando para o almoço - disse Itachi pondo apenas a cabeça para dentro.

- Já? Então estou indo - contestou Sasuke fazendo menção de ir ao encontro da amada, mas foi segurado no braço por seu pai.

- Diga que só vamos terminar de analisar mais um relatório e daqui a pouco iremos - respondeu Fugaku.

Itachi assentiu não sem antes vislumbrar uma certa fúria no olhar de Sasuke. O irmão deveria estar apreensivo por ele ter visto Sakura. Não pode deixar de sorrir de satisfação e fechou a porta.

- Aprenda uma coisa sobre as mulheres, Sasuke - continuou Fugaku percebendo o nervosismo de seu filho - Nunca as deixe perceber o quanto você gosta delas ou te farão de gato e sapato. Então controle a sua ansiedade.

Sasuke respirou fundo e assentiu com a cabeça.

********

A família sentou-sem à mesa da sala de jantar, pois o almoço ia ser servido. Fugaku sentou-se à cabeceira; à direita dele estavam Itachi e Leiko; à esquerda Sasuke e Sakura; e na outra ponta encontrava-se Mikoto.

A princípio, o clima do almoço foi constrangedor, pois todos permaneceram em silêncio. Sakura procurou fixar seu olhar em um ponto fixo da parede. Tinha consciência do olhar mortal que a esposa de Itachi lhe dirigia, embora disfarçasse sob uma máscara de serenidade. E sempre que tinha oportunidade, Leiko procurava colocar sua mão sobre a do marido como que marcando território, o que parecia aborrecer o moreno. Este, por sua vez, lançava olhares discretos e inexpressivos à rosada, o que ela fingia não notar, mas a estava incomodando. Afinal, qual era a dele? Era um homem casado e ela seria sua cunhada, então como ousava olhar para ela toda hora? Acaso a estava avaliando ou admirando-a? Sua esposa tinha se revelado detestável, mas merecia respeito por parte dele. E se não a respeitava, pelo menos o fizesse em consideração ao irmão e aos seus pais.

Os olhares de Itachi sobre Sakura não passaram despercebidos para Sasuke. Este procurava conter a irritação, mas de vez em qaundo fazia algum comentário por mais tolo que fosse à sua companheira só para mostrar ao irmão mais velho com quem ela estava agora.

Mikoto percebeu o clima e resolveu quebrar a tensão daquele almoço. Puxou conversa com a Haruno perguntando-lhe sobre seu trabalho tanto como médica como shinobi e atraiu a atenção da garota que adorava falar de seu trabalho. Sasuke entrou na conversa e até mesmo Fugaku que costumava ser taciturno à hora do almoço de vez em quando esboçava algum comentário a respeito.

Somente Itachi e Leiko permaneceram à parte da conversa: ela por desdém e uma certa inveja do sucesso da rosada; ele porque não sabia o que dizer. Sentia-se como um estranho no mundo dela. Era como se com sua postura distante e indiferente, Sakura não o quisesse metido em sua vida. Sabia que fora um tanto inconveniente olhar para ela mesmo com certa discrição, mas era algo mais forte do que ele. Ela possuía uma aura irresistível em torno de si que atraía o olhar dele. Por kami, como a amava! Era incrível que mesmo sem vê-la por dois anos ainda pudesse amá-la com a mesma intensidade de antes. E era doloroso vê-la tão distante dele e tão próxima a Sasuke. Seu tolo irmão se inclinava sobre ela enquanto conversavam com sua mãe e o pior que ele o fazia mais para provocá-lo. A vontade que Itachi sentia era de pegar seu irmão pelo pescoço e esganá-lo ali mesmo. Antes que fizesse isso, levantou-se da mesa e anunciou:

- Bem, eu já terminei e vou para meu quarto agora.

- Que indelicadeza é essa, meu filho? - replicou Fugaku - Nós ainda não terminamos o almoço.

- Perdoem-me, mas não me sinto bem. Vou descansar um pouco - contestou Itachi inexpressivo - Queiram me dar licença. Foi um prazer revê-la, Sakura.

- Igualmente - respondeu a rosada sem emoção nenhuma na voz.

Itachi fez uma ligeira despedida com a cabeça e saiu. Quanto a Leiko, esta também se levantou e disse:

- Queiram me desculpar também. Vou ver se meu_ marido_ (acentuou bem esta palavra olhando para Sakura) precisa de mim.

Saiu e deixou os demais almoçando. Fugaku ficou aborrecido; Mikoto um pouco constrangida; Sasuke mais relaxado e com um sorriso de vitória por ter aborrecido o irmão; quanto a Sakura estava aliviada. Ela já não aguentava os olhares hostis de Leiko e tampouco os enigmáticos que Itachi lhe dirigia. Olhares que mesmo não demonstrando nenhuma emoção a deixavam inquieta e sentindo tremores pelo corpo que a custo disfarçava.

*********

Leiko adentrou o quarto dela e de Itachi. Era o quarto que ela partilhou com Itachi no primeiro mês de casada antes de partirem de Konoha. Mikoto cuidara pessoalmente da decoração, porém, Leiko não aprovou e pediu à sogra se ela mesma poderia decorar ao seu próprio gosto. A Uchiha não gostou, mas concordou. E agora estava o casal de volta à casa - que por direito pertenceria a Itachi como herança por ele ser o primogênito - e àquele quarto. Não se poderia dizer que era o quarto deles, mas o quarto dela. Ele só ficava naquele quarto com ela para dormirem e não escandalizar a família. No mais, quando estava em casa, ele passava a maior parte do tempo no quarto de solteiro dele. Lá ele se banhava, vestia-se, meditava. Era seu refúgio da casa onde estavam suas coisas e suas lembranças. Lembranças dela.

A Uchiha estremeceu de raiva. Um dia, ainda no primeiro mês de casados, aproveitou que Itachi estava ausente da casa e entrara no quarto para fuxicar o que havia de tão especial no cômodo. Além das roupas e objetos pessoais dele, encontrou tudo o que remetia à Sakura: fotos com os dois juntos, cartas de amor dela, rascunhos de mensagens que ele escrevera para ela, poesias e um lenço cor-de-rosa perfumado com a letra _S_ bordada com fios dourados. S de Sakura com certeza. E o perfume era dela também sem dúvida. Leiko nunca contara a Itachi sobre sua descoberta, mas a lembrança do que viu continuava em sua mente e a enchia de ciúmes e ódio pela rosada.

Assim que constatou mais uma vez que seu marido não estava no quarto "deles", foi para o outro aposento. Nem bateu na porta. Abriu e encontrou o esposo deitado na cama. Ele segurava uma foto e admirava-a. Irritou-se com a interrupção de sua cônjugue e perguntou:

- O que você quer, Leiko?

- Nada. Queria saber como você está. Você disse que não se sentia bem.

- Estou bem, obrigado. Mas prefiro ficar sozinho se não se importa.

- Que foto é essa que você está vendo?

- Nada que seja interessante para você.

Leiko se segurou para não esbravejar contra ele. Seu casamento estava por um fio e não queria dar mais motivos para Itachi querer o divórcio. Mas quem ele pensava que ela era para lhe falar assim? Ela ainda era sua esposa e ele devia respeitá-la. E podia imaginar que foto era aquela; com certeza era uma das fotos dele com aquela vadia.

- Bem, se precisar de qualquer coisa eu estarei no nosso quarto - disse com um sorriso forçado.

Saiu e dexou Itachi a sós com seus pensamentos.

********

Sakura e Sasuke se encontravam em pé diante do lago. Olhavam a paisagem. A jovem quis ir embora imediatamente logo depois do almoço, mas tanto Fugaku quanto Mikoto insistiram que ela ficasse mais um pouco até a hora do café e ela não teve como recusar. Daí seu noivo a convidou para passearem naquele local.

Ah! Ali as lembranças dela com Itachi também ecoavam. Lembrava-se de que ele lhe ensinara a pescar e de que fizeram amor ali mesmo logo em seguida. Por que tudo tinha que lhe recordar o maldito Uchiha?

Procurou concentrar-se somente na companhia de Sasuke. Seu companheiro não era dado a grandes demonstrações de amor, mas sentia-se bem ao seu lado. Estava começando a confiar nele como homem só que com o devido cuidado.

À parte das recordações, ela gostava daquele lugar. Dava uma sensação de paz e serenidade.

- É um lugar tranquilo - disse ela para quebrar o silêncio - Me dá muita paz.

- É - respondeu Sasuke - E você também, Sakura. Você me dá paz.

A rosada se ssurpreendeu com essa declaração vinda de Sasuke. Olhou bem fundo nos olhos dele.

- Humpf. Você sabe.. eu não sou muito bom pra falar dessas coisas de amor... mas eu estou feliz de você estar aqui. E de que em breve nos casaremos.

- Sasuke ...

- Não diga nada. Só me deixe te beijar - pediu e pegou na face dela com ambas as mãos.

- Olha, Sasuke, é melhor não. Nós combinamos...

- Por favor, Sakura, eu sei que concordei que eu só te tocaria depois que nos casássemos, mas que mal há num beijo? Eu não farei nada a mais do que você não queira. Por favor, só um beijo.

A rosada pensou por um segundo. Ora, por que não? Ela não era mais uma menina boba e descuidada. Não deveria ter medo de um beijo de seu futuro noivo. Além disso, há muito tempo não experimentava o gosto de uma boca e mesmo não sendo Itachi, aqueles lábios eram tentadores e convidativos. Itachi! Itachi! Arre! Não era hora de pensar nele! Quem estava à sua frente era Sasuke.

Numa demonstração de encorajamento, Sakura fechou os olhos e esperou os lábios do Uchiha nos seus. Ele emitiu um som gutural e a beijou com toda paixão de seu ser. Começou com um beijo suave e depois se aprofundou. Logo sentiram o gosto da língua um do outro e beijaram-se avidamente. Sakura não teve a sensação de que seus pés voariam, mas deixou-se envolver pelo beijo do rapaz. Este sentia que deliraria de tanto tesão, mas se segurava para não ir mais além do que sua amada lhe permitia. Não souberam precisar quanto tempo durou o beijo. Só desgrudaram seus corpos ao ouvir uma voz bastante conhecida que os interrompeu:

- Com licença - era Itachi - Desculpe a intromissão, mas a mãe mandou chamá-los para o café.

- Tá, pode ir na frente que já estamos indo - respondeu Sasuke ainda ofegante pelo beijo e com ar superior.

Itachi sentia uma vontade imensa de pulverizar seu irmão com seu jutsu de fogo. Mikoto pediu-lhe que chamasse o casal para o café da tarde e ele foi procurá-los aflito por eles estarem sozinhos. Assim que os avistou no lago, sau respiração falhou por instantes ao flagrá-los se beijando. Sentiu uma pontada no coração e uma raiva imensa de ambos. Como o idiota do Sasuke ousava beijar sua mulher? Sua Sakura! E ela? Como tinha coragem de deixar que seu irmão a tocasse? Só ele tinha esse direito!

Contudo, lembrou as circunstâncias nas quais se encontrava, acalmou seu coração eos chamou. Após a respsota de Sasuke, saiu sem nada lhes dizer. Sakura, embora constrangida por ter sido pega aos beijos com Sasuke por seu ex, também sentia uma certa satisfação. Itachi poderaia não amá-la, mas ao menos acreditaria que não lhe importava mais. Quanto a Sasuke, também estava satisfeito pela raiva que certamente seu irmão estaria sentindo ao vê-lo junto a Sakura.

Os dois conversaram mais um pouco, beijaram-se e voltaram para a casa.

********

Uma semana depois, toda a vila se inteirava do regresso de Uchiha Itachi. Por todos os cantos não se falava de outra coisa. E todos aguardavam com expectativa sua nomeação oficial como Hokage.

Contudo, outro assunto da semana era o noivado de Sakura e Sasuke que já estava próximo. Por toda a parte, a jovem era cumprimentada pelo pré-enlace que teria com o jovem Uchiha, quase tão admirado e desejado quanto o irmão. E Sasuke também era cumprimentado. Todos os rapazes solteiros o olhavam com inveja por ter uma noiva tão linda e afamada, sobretudo Itachi. Este, além de ter que lidar com os ciúmes de saber que seu irmão iria casar com sua amada, não aguentava ouvir os falatórios sobre este assunto, sobretudo os de zombaria. As pessoas ainda se lembravam do romance que ele e a Haruno tiveram, por isso, alguns de seus conhecidos soltavam pérolas do tipo "Perdeu a mulher para o irmão, hein?" ou "A ex-namorada agora virou cunhada, não é?" Itachi não aceitava tais gozações e calava a boca de quem as proferia apenas com um olhar. Um olhar que assustava qualquer valentão.

E logo chegou o dia do noivado. Sakura estava um pouco nervosa, mas segura e confiante do que queria. Ela não tivera tempo de ver Sasuke durante a semana por causa das tarefas que o moço recebera do pai no distrito e também pelo serviço dela acumulado no hospital devido à ausência de Tsunade que saíra de férias por aqueles dias. Ela só retornou no dia do noivado de sua ex-pupila. Fora até bom esse tempo que ficaram sem se ver! Percebera que sentia falta de seu companheiro. Podia não amá-lo ainda, mas gostava dele. Agora iria vê-lo naquela noite e se comprometeria seriamente a um passo do matrimônio. Ela estava vestida com elegância para a ocasião. Trajava um vestido sem mangas longo e creme que nunca usara e combinava com os sapatos de salto da mesma cor. Prendera sues cabelos num coque em que apenas alguns fios estavam soltos. Usava dois brincos de pérolas simples, porém, verdadeiras combinadas com um pingente. Estava devidamente maquiada e perfumada. Saiu com seus pais numa **charrete¹** alugada para chegarem até o clã. Pelas ruas, chamava a atenção e ao adentrar o salão de festas localizado perto da casa de Sasuke, causou sensação pelo modo simples e elegante como estava vestida.

Sasuke ao vê-la perdeu até a fala; Mikoto ficou encantada e até Fugaku se impressionou. Quanto a Itachi, estava assombrado! Como sua amda podia ficar tão mais linda? E o pior que por estarem separados é que ela lhe parecia masi linda do que nunca. Ele nem ligava para Leiko. Esta também causara sensação com sua aparência: usava um vestido vermelho e longo, os sapatos da mesm cor, os cabelos soltos pouco abaixo dos ombros, um conjunto de brincos e colar de rubis. Ela estava de matar!

Era difícil dize qual das duas estava mais deslumbrante!

Logo Sakura e seus pais se juntaram à família Uchiha e sentaram-se todos numa grande mesa retangular encostada na parede ao centro do salão com as cadeiras voltadas para os outros convivas. A rosada sentou-se entre Sasuke e Hideaki. Um silêncio havia se feito ante a entrada da moça com seus pais, porém, logo os convidados voltaram ao burburinho da festa. Depois de algum tempo, Sasuke e Sakura se juntaram aos seus amigos que haviam comparecido: Naruto, Hinata, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Temari e até Ino e Gaara que saíram rapidamente de Suna só para prestigiarem seus amigos. Juugo não teve permissão do monastério par sair; só poderia ir à cerimônia de casamento. Quanto a Suigestsu também não foi porque teria que trazer Karin e não ia ser nada agradável para o Uchiha e a Haruno terem que aturá-la.

Depois de algum tempo, Fugaku se postou no meio do salão, pediu a atenção dos convidados e anunciou:

- Meus caros convidados, hoje é uma noite especial para mim, Uchiha Fugaku e toda minha família, pois tenho a honra de anunciar dois acontecimentos importantes com meus dois filhos. O primeiro deles como sabem é que em breve meu filho Itachi será eleito o Quinto Hokage da Vila da Folha. Estou muito orgulhoso disso. Itachi, por favor, queira levantar-se

E assim ele fez. Embora se sentisse como um ator representando uma comédia, Itachi levantou-se da mesa sob uma chuva de apalusos para ele. E logo voltou a sentar-se. Sua esposa Leiko não aguentava em si de orgulho e satisfação. Como se não fosse uma honra ser esposa do futuro líder de um dos clãs mais importantes da vila agora seria a esposa do próximo Hokage. Fugaku pediu silêncio novamente e continuou:

- E pra mim também é uma grande satisfação ver meu filho Uchiha Sasuke dar um passo importante em sua vida: o casamento. Me sinto orgulhoso de saber que ele fará um bom casamento com a senhorita Haruno Sakura. Ela e a família dela podem não pertencer a nenhum clã, mas são pesssoas de boa reputação na vila. O pai dela, sr. Hideaki, é sócio de uma das melhores lojas de Kokoha. Quanto à senhorita Haruno, sua reputação como shinobi e médica são o suficiente para atestarem seu valor. E não se esqueçam do quanto ela contribuiu para que algo inédito no clã Uchiha ocorresse: que um segundo filho numa mesma família pudesse ativar o Sharingan. Por tudo isso me alegro pela escolha de meu filho Sasuke. E peço que ele e Sakura venham até aqui na frente para oficializarem seu noivado.

Os dois se aproximaram de mãos dadas de Fugaku. Sakura mantinha uma postura altiva e inexpressiva, porém, estava surpresa e até um pouco comovida com as palavras calorosas do velho Uchiha. Para quem a ignorara tanto no jantar quanto no café da manhã quando esteve no clã há dois anos atrás, ele dera uma bela evoluída no tratamento com ela. Claro, não era simplesmente pelos belos olhos verdes dela, mas devido à reputação que ela conquistara e ao benefício que ele esperava dela como especialista na pesquisa do Doujutsu. Mesmo assim, não pôde deixar de sentir uma íntima satisfação.

O casal ficou do lado do Uchiha, Mikoto se postou do outro lado do marido e os pais da garota ficaram do lado desta. Logo Sasuke tirou do bolso uma pequena caixa com dois anéis e os jovens colocaram a aliança um no dedo do outro para grande satisfação de seus pais e aplausos dos convidados. Em seguida, todos do salão disseram em coro:

- Beija! Beija! Beija!

Estavam um tanto constrangidos mas atenderam ao pedido. Não foi um beijo como aquele que trocaram no lago, mas foi o suficiente para sentirem o gosto um do outro e arrancarem aplausos de todos e suspiros de alguns.

Após o beijo, Sakura deu uma olhada distraída pelo salão e seu olhar sem querer se deteve sobre Itachi. Seu coração disparou. E mais ainda quando teve a impressão de vislumbrar uma leve faísca no olhar dele. Ciúmes? Que bobagem! Estava fantasiando. Vendo coisas que queria ver. Desviou rapidamente seu olhar.

Contudo, ela não estava imaginando: Itachi fervia por dentro. Com o beijo trocado entre ela e seu irmão; com o enlace pré-nupcial deles e com uma sensação de perda que tomava conta dele. Leiko, que não era boba, percebera e sentia uma certa satisfação em ver seu queridinho sofrendo como ela sofria pelo desprezo dele. Não pôde deixar de sentir-se vingada pela situação.

Alheio a isso, Itachi continuava olhando sua amada. Ela estava longe dele. Definitivamente a perdera.

*******

Dois dias depois, Sakura se dirigia ao gabinete do Hokage. Fora designada mais uma missão para ela e seus companheiros. E desde seu noivado, ela havia pensado bastante e tomado uma decisão: durante o tempo que durasse aquela missão se entregaria a Sasuke; não mais resistiria às investidas dele. Claro que não se jogaria em seus braços, esperaria que ele tomasse a iniciativa na primeira oportunidade e deixaria que o desejo de ambos tomasse conta. Ela já não aguentava o tempo de celibato que se impusera e, ao reencontrar Itachi, esse fogo que havia dentro dela ressurgira. Mas não seria ele que a tomaria nos braços e sim seu noivo. Ele provara ser digno disso.

Assim ia pensando a rosada durante seu trajeto ao prédio do Yondaime. Chegou à porta do escritório dele. Bateu. Ao ouvir a voz de Minato permitindo sua entrada, abriu a porta. Lá já se encontravam Naruto e Hinata. Cumprimentou seus amigos. Só faltava Sasuke.

- Bem, eu os convoquei para uma missão de suma importância - proferiu Minato - Aguardemos apenas seu outro companheiro de equipe.

Nem tinha acabado de falar quando bateram na porta.

- Pode entrar - ordenou ele.

Sakura e seus companheiros viraram a cabeça para saudar Sasuke e surpreenderam-se ao ver que não era ele, mas sim Itachi.

- Estou atrasado, Yondaime? - perguntou o Uchiha.

- Não, você chegou bem na hora como sempre - contestou o outro.

Sakura estranhou. Onde estava Sasuke que não aparecia? Normalmente ele era o mais adiantado do grupo. E o que Itachi estava fazendo ali na mesma hora em que eles iam receber novas instruções do Hokage? Será que iria observar o encaminhamento das missões como futuro Hokage que era? Logo suas perguntas foram dissipadas pelo Yondaime:

- Bem, agora que chegou seu companheiro de equipe, nós poderemos ....

- Espere aí, pai! - gritou Naruto no maior escândalo - Como assim esse cara nosso companheiro de equipe? E cadê o teme?

- Naruto, isso não são modos de um subordinado se dirigir ao seu superior. Sem gritarias aqui, por favor - disse Minato numa voz controlada e séria - Para esta missão o Sasuke não será designado. No lugar dele irá Itachi não só como companheiro de equipe de vocês, mas também como líder dessa missão.

- Ms por quê? - continuou o loiro

- Por que a missão que vou lhes designar é de suma importância como já lhes disse e ultramente perigosa. Itachi é o mais indicado para atuar neste trabalho.

- Eu não vou aceitar isso! - esbravejou Naruto - Ninguém pode substituir o teme. E depois, pai, esse... esse cara... ele é um filho da mãe e um canalha. Ele magoou os sentimentos da Sakura-chan. Ele não pode estar na mesma equipe que a gente.

Se tivesse um buraco ali no chão do gabinete, Sakura teria enfiado a cara. Maldito Naruto! Por que tinha que ser tão inconveniente e escandaloso? Por que tinha que lembrar essas coisas diante do Hokage? Ah! Que vontade de socá-lo até a morte! Se estivesse sozinha com ele...

- Naruto! Eu não vou repetir de novo - tornou Minato - Cale-se e aja como adulto!

- Mas, pai...

- Não ouviu o Hokage, rapaz? - disse o Uchiha inexpressivo e numa voz fria sem se voltar para o loiro - Obedeça e não questione as determinações dele. Com todo o respeito ao Yondaime, é inacreditável que alguém como você que não sabe manter a boca fechada quando se deve seja designado para esse tipo de trabalho.

- O que disse? Ora, seu... - o Uzumaki fez menção de avançar no Uchiha, mas seu pai deteve-o com um grito ao se levantar da cadeira.

- Basta, Naruto! Já chega! Você já passou dos limites!

- Foi ele quem começou, pai!

- Eu não quero saber! E eu não sou seu pai! Pelo menos não neste gabinete. Aqui sou o Hokage e seu superior. Mas se você quiser que eu haja como seu pai, eu farei isso agora mesmo, só que você ficará bem envergonhado diante de seus companheiros. Entendeu?

Naruto estava furioso, mas calou-se. Minato suspirou, sentou-se e continuou:

- Bem, vocês farão uma missão de espionagem. Nós capturamos um shinobi que espionava os arredores da vila. Parece que ele pertence a uma organização muito perigosa que tem assolado vários páises com ações terroristas. Ainda não sabemos muita coisa e não conseguimos arrancar muita coisa dele. Parece que ele não tem muito conhecimento de para quem trabalha. Mas obtemos uma pista, ou melhor, Ibiki foi duro na queda. Parece qeu essa organização esteve realizando alguams atividades ilegais na Vila Oculta do Som e é para lá que vocês devem se dirigir.

Minato voltou-se para Itachi e continuou:

- Creio que você deve ter ouvido falar dessa organização. Isso já não é um segredo unicamente do clã. Essa organização é conhecida como Akatsuki.

Imediatamente veio à mente do Uchiha um nome. Madara.

- Itachi - tornou Minato - Você em breve se tornará Hokage e não precisa pegar esse tipo de missão se não quiser. Mas como você já tem conhecimento do assunto e é um dos nossos melhores shinobis rastreadores, achei que pudesse comandar este trabalho.

- Às suas ordens, Hokage - replicou o Uchiha - Partirei imediatamente se assim o determinar.

- Ótimo. Essa que é a postura de um verdadeiro shinobi - falou Minato olhando firme para seu filho que baixou os olhos aborrecido - Quero que preparem tudo que lhes será necessário e partam daqui a dois dias.

- Hai - responderam todos em coro.

Todos foram saindo: Naruto na frente e calado ainda com raiva de seu pai e Itachi; ia ao lado de Hinata que procurava consolá-lo; logo depois Sakura que evitou o olhar frio de Itachi. Este foi o último a sair, mas parecia intrigado. O Yondaime percebeu e indagoui:

- O que foi, Itachi? Algum problema?

- Não - rsepondeu o Uchiha e saiu

Na verdade, o moreno sentira um chakra fraco, mas diferente dos que estvam no gabinete. Um chakra vindo do teto. Só que logo o sentiu distanciar-se. Fosse o que fosse, fingiria nada ter percebido e ficaria atento.

*******

Uma sombra se dirigia por entre os arvoredos de Konoha. Esta sombra sem se deter encontrou mais outra em seu caminho e juntas se dirigiram pelos arredores da Vila onde não seriam notadas. Chegaram e encontraram uma terceira sombra que indagou para um deles:

- E então? Como foi?

- Tudo certo - contestou o inquirido - Foi muito fácil maipular o Hokage. Ele nem percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Em breve, Itachi partirá e não será mais problema. Está tudo armado para acabar com ele?

- Sim. Meu guerreiro secreto será páreo para ele. Seu Sharingan não poderá salvá-lo dessa vez.

- Você não deveria subestimá-lo, afinal, sabe muito bem que os Uchihas possuem outros atributos, especialmente Itachi, que é um gênio.

- Não o estou subestimando, mas também não duvide do que meu subordinado é capaz.

- Se você diz.

- Só não machuquem a médica ninja - interpelou a terceira sombra - Ela vai ser de suma importância para nós.

- Sim, claro, inclusive para você que quer se vingar dela.

- Isso também, mas minha vingança será permanente e dolorosa - sorriu o outro com sadismo - À parte disso, ela tem conhecimentos médicos e científicos que podem ampliar nossos poderes.

- Se for verdade como atesta a fama dela, então nos será útil. Agora, voltem antes que nos descubram.

Despediram-se de seu comparsa e este ficou sozinho a meditar:

- Em breve terei minha vingnça. O clã Uchiha e Konoha pagarão.

*******

Sasuke estava furioso! Fora comprar algumas roupas para si quando encontrara Naruto. Este lhe contou sobre a missão que seu pai lhe designara juntamente com Sakura, Hinata... e Itachi. O jovem uchiha não quis acreditar. Preferiu achar que seu companheiro estava confundindo as coisas como às vezes fazia. Contudo, para ter certeza, foi procurar sua noiva no hospital e perguntou-lhe se era verdade. Ela confirmou e ele saira de lá tremendo de ódio. Com certeza tinha dedo de seu irmão no meio. Ele queria um pretexto para se aproximar de Sakura e seduzi-la novamente. Para quê o Hokage designaria Itachi no seu lugar sendo que ele e seus companheiros tinham dado várias provas de que formavam uma equipe perfeita com o sucesso de todas as missões asignadas para eles? Não! Definitivamewnte Itachi fizera a cabeça do Hokage a seu favor. Nem tinha assumido o cargo e já agia com despotismo. Jogava baixo para tirar a futura mulher dele. E foi nesse estado de espírito que adentrou o qaurto de solteiro do irmão e esbravejou ao encontrá-lo lá:

- Itachi, que significa tudo isso? Que história é essa de você partir em missão junto com a minha noiva?

- Calma, Sasuke - disse Itachi com expressão calma e voz fria - Antes de mais nada você não deve entrar no meu quarto sem permissão.

- Não mude de assunto, seu patife! Estou sabendo de tudo. Naruto me contou e eu acabo de confirmar pela boca da Sakura lá no hospital. Me explique essa história!

- Explicar o quê? São ordens do Hokage que eu realize uma missão junto com seus companheiros como líder deles.

- Uma merda que são ordens do Hokage! Você está por trás disso. Sei muito bem o que você está planejando! Você quer ficar vários dias perto da Sakura pra tentar tirá-la de mim.

- Ai, meu irmãozinho tolo! Você sempre com essa mania de perseguição a meu respeito. Eu não tenho essa influência toda sobre o Hokage para que ele misture assuntos pessoais com a segurança da vila.

- Não minta para mim, seu miserável! Nem pense em chegar perto da Sakura.

- Humpf. Parece que você não tem tanta confiança na sua noiva, não é? Caso contrário não estaria tão preocupado e nervoso ou pelo menos não demonstraria.

- Eu confio na Sakura sim. Eu não confio em você. Sei que você fará de tudo pra tirá-la de mim como você sempre fez com tudo o que me diz respeito.

- Sasuke - Itachi assumiu um semblante sério -Não fale da Sakura como se ela fosse um objeto seu. Ela tem sentimentos e princípios. Não fará nada que possa te magoar.

- Não me venha com essa, Itachi. Conheço muito bem você com essa sua mania de bancar o bonzinho. Você não suporta nos ver juntos, não é mesmo? Sei o quanto te dói me ver junto com ela. Mas a culpa é toda sua! Foi você que terminou com ela. E fui eu quem a consolou.

- Nãos seja cínico, Sasuke. Não me venha você querer posar de bom moço. Você sabe muito bem porque tive que terminar com ela e se aproveitou disso. Ouviu minha conversa com papai e tratou logo de me jogar na cara que ia correr atrás da Sakura.

- Foi você mesmo que me pediu para conquistar o amor dela e a fazer feliz.

- Como se você não fosse tentar conquistá-la mesmo sem eu dizer nada! Eu só te pedi isso para garantir que você ia conquistar ela porque a ama e não para satisfazer a sua vaidade como fazia com as outras garotas.

- Pos saiba que eu a amo mesmo e não vou deixar ninguém nos separar. Entendeu?

- Ótimo.

- Estou avisando, Itachi. Não se meta no meu caminho. Desista dessa missão. Eu não quero que você se aproxime da Sakura.

- Pode ficar tranquilo que manterei a distância não por você , mas por ela. Jamais voltarei a machucá-la. Só que eu não vou desistir dessa missão.

- É sua última palavra?

- Sim.

- Pois veremos. Isso não vai ficar assim.

Saiu do quarto e bateu a porta.

Itachi suspirou e deitou na cama. Pensou em Sakura. Definitivamente não ia ser nada fácil ficar perto dela durante o tempo que durasse essa missão. E parecia que o destino tramava para que ficassem próximos um do outro novamente. Quisera que o destino fosse generoso com ele.

***********

**Nota**

**¹ charrete - um tipo de carruagem pequena, aberta e elegante.**


	23. Uchiha Leiko

**Bom, gente, mais um capítulo depois de um feriado prolongado. O meu foi ótimo! Fui pra Vitória (mineiro adora praia). Espero que o de vocês também tenha sido excelente. Uma boa leitura e até a próxima!**

************

Itachi estava diante de seu pai ambos sentados à escrivaninha como sempre faziam quando conversavam a sério. Neste mesmo local onde o velho Uchiha dava sua palavra final sobre qualquer assunto que se referia ao seu filho mais velho desde a carreira até o término do seu romance com Sakura. Droga! Não era bom nem lembrar. Era capaz de perder as estribeiras como estava prestes a fazer no momento em que fora chamado por seu pai ali, depois do jantar, para decidirem mais uma vez o rumo de sua vida. Ou melhor, Fugaku decidir porque esse parecia ser seu esporte predileto: decidir a vida dos outros, sobretudo a sua. E no momento seu pai queria lhe falar sobre seu casamento.

- E então, pai? - indagou Itachi após sentarem-se e seu pai permanecer calado - O que queria falar sobre meu casamento?

- Muitas coisas - replicou Fugaku - Mas pra começar vou lhe fazer um pedido que eu normalmente jamais faria a não ser num caso muito extremo.

- Que pedido?

- Não vá a essa missão, Itachi.

- Como disse?

- Você ouviu muito bem. Não vá a essa missão para a qual o Hokage o designou.

- Interessante. O senhor está me sugerindo que eu desobedeça uma ordem superior. Regra que o senhor faz questão que seja observada tanto no clã como no mundo shinobi.

- Como eu disse só um motivo extremo me faria te pedir isso.

- E qual seria esse tal motivo? Espero que seja algo importante para que eu possa me explicar para o Hokage.

- Seu casamento.

- Meu casamento? O que tem meu casamento a ver com esta missão?

- Ora, Itachi, sabe perfeitamente a que me refiro. Sakura irá com você nessa missão.

- Hum. Interessante. Pelo visto o senhor já sabe de todos os detalhes desta missão. Me pergunto como o senhor soube. Ah, nem precisa me dizer. Sasuke não perdeu tempo, hein?

- Não foi Sasuke quem me contou. Foi sua esposa.

- A Leiko? Como ela ficou sabendo?

- Bom, ela não me quis dizer, mas só pode ter sido Sasuke. Só que isso não importa. O que importa é que nesse momento você deve colocar seu casamento antes de qualquer outra coisa.

- Pai, eu vou lhe pedir um favor. Não se meta no meu casamento. O senhor já interferiu demais na minha vida e não quero que dê palpites sobre mim e minha esposa.

- Enquanto eu viver pode estar certo de que vou garantir que você ande na linha.

- Não sou um objeto para o senhor encaixar da maneira que bem lhe entende. E depois o que o faz pensar que esta missão vai afetar meu casamento? Qual o problema da Sakura ir junto?

- Itachi, Itachi, não subestime a minha inteligência. Sei perfeitamente que você ainda pensa na noiva de seu irmão. E o pior que nem faz questão de disfarçar isso. Sua mãe, Sasuke e até sua esposa notaram. Percebi também que Sakura ficou incomodada ao notar seus olhares durante o almoço daquele dia. Você não pode culpar sua esposa por estar insegura, ela sabe que você e Sakura namoraram e sabe também das recordações que você guarda no seu quarto de solteiro.

- Quer dizer então que minha querida esposa além de intrigueira também é mexeriqueira. Humpf! Não sei porque me surpreendo.

- Eu não tiro a razão dela. Você parece não levar a sério seu casamento - Fugaku suspirou - Olha, Itachi, realmente não queria me meter, mas não posso negar um pedido da minha nora.

- Ah, então o senhor espera que eu simplesmente chegue até o Hokage e lhe diga que não poderei ir mais a esta missão porque minha ciumenta esposa tem medo de que eu perca o controle e dê de cima da minha futura cunhadinha?

- Não precisa vir com zombarias, Itachi. Diga a ele que você está com problemas no casamento e precisa da compreensão dele para resolvê-los. Não creio que ele vá te negar tal pedido, afinal, você já deu provas suficientes de sua eficiência e lealdade como shinobi. E depois como já está praticamente garantida sua nomeação como Hokage, não há porque o Yondaime tomar isto como um ato de desobediência.

- Pois eu sinto muito, meu pai, eu não pretendo abandonar esta missão nem por nada nem por ninguém. Ela é de extrema importância.

- Importância para quem? Para você? Se o que pretende é seduzir a noiva de seu irmão, contar para ela a verdade sobre a separação de vocês há dois anos atrás e acabar com o noivado dela e seu casamento para viverem um romance que escandalize a vila e acabe com suas chances de se tornar o líder, pode esquecer. Não vou permitir.

- Ora, meu pai! O senhor está ficando dramático e romântico ultimamente. O que o faz pensar que isso irá acontecer? Pra começar, Sakura não parece que sinta o mesmo por mim como antes, pelo menos não notei nada em suas atitudes que demonstrassem isso. E depois ela é uma moça de princípios não se deixaria envolver por minhas investidas se eu tentasse algo. **_Se_**, porque não pretendo tentar nada.

- Humpf. Como se eu não te conhecesse.

- Se o senhor quer saber tanto sobre os detalhes desta missão como foi bem informado de que a Sakura iria, saiba que é um trabalho de espionagem na Vila Oculta do Som. Há rumores que lá aconteceram atividades ligadas a mesma organização de que o nosso clã tem conhecimento.

- Como assim? Você está falando da Akatsuki?

- Exatamente.

- Mas como isso chegou ao conhecimento do Hokage? É uma informação da qual só nós Uchihas sabemos.

- Foi uma das coisas que me intrigou, mas de qualquer forma eu preciso investigar a procedência dessas informações e saber se descubro alguma coisa sobre Madara. Entende agora porque devo ir, meu pai?

- Entendo. Sim, você deve ir.

-Ótimo - fez menção de levantar-se - Se o senhor já me disse tudo o que precisava, eu vou indo.

- Sente-se, Itachi. Ainda há mais coisas das quais precisamos conversar.

- Muito bem! Então que mais tem para me dizer? - o moreno sentou-se com visível irritação

- Como eu disse queria falar sobre seu casamento.

- Fale. Que mais outras reclamações a Leiko fez a meu respeito?

- Meu filho, não fale assim de sua esposa. Ela te ama e se sente desprezada por você. E me contou que você não se portou como um bom marido o tempo em que estiveram morando naquele povoado. Que você saía todas as noites e só voltava no dia seguinte com... certas evidências nada agradáveis de que não passou a noite sozinho.

- Ou seja que eu estava a traindo. Não nego.

- E você me diz isso na maior cara dura? Como pôde se comportar tão mal com sua mulher?

- Ah, coitadinha da Leiko! Conseguiu comover Uchiha Fugaku para que ele se tornasse seu conselheiro sentimental e contasse as coisas horríveis que o maridinho tem feito com ela.

- Itachi, chega! - berrou o Uchiha mais velho se levantando da cadeira - Mais respeito comigo! Eu não vou admitir que você aja como um pervertido e manche o nome da nossa família. E nem vou permitir que ultraje a dignidade da minha nora.

- Claro, não é nada conveniente para o senhor que o pai dela fique sabendo das coisas pelas quais ela tem passado comigo. Seria motivo para ele requerer o divórcio da filha e se desligar da nossa família. Ah! E é claro! Como ficariam as gordas contribuições financeiras que ele faz ao clã de livre e espontânea vontade?

- Itachi, eu não admito...

- Que não admite mais nada sou eu! - disse o rapaz se levantado irritado - O senhor pediu então vai ouvir. Pensa que me engana? O senhor está pouco se importando com a Leiko. O senhor só está preocupado com o pai dela, com a herança que ela vai ganhar com a morte dele como sua única filha e também com o status. O senhor pode disfarçar muito bem para qualquer um, mas eu sei que o senhor não gosta do jeito da minha mulherzinha. Só quis que me casasse com ela pelo dinheiro porque o pai dela é o membro mais rico do clã e um dos mais ricos da Vila. Eu sou capaz até de dizer que o senhor gosta mais da Sakura do que da Leiko e que se não fosse a exigência do líder casar com uma Uchiha talvez não teria se oposto tanto para que eu me casassse com a Sakura ainda mais agora, não é mesmo? Agora que ela se tornou uma shinobi respeitável não só em Konoha como em outros cantos do mundo. Ah! E mais ainda porque ela pode beneficiar nosso clã com a descoberta que fez sobre o Sharingan como já fez com Sasuke.

Fugaku estava possesso. Não interrompia o que Itachi dizia porque era a mais pura verdade. O moreno continuava sem piedade:

- Então por que desperdiçar a oportunidade de tê-la como aliada na nossa família? Sim, vamos casá-la com Sasuke e ignorar o passado. Ignorar o quanto ela foi desprezada pelo simples fato de não ser uma Uchiha. Ah, me poupe, meu pai, se o senhor estivesse tão preocupado com minha aproximação com a Sakura nem teria concordado com o casamento dela com o Sasuke. Tudo o que te importa é a conveniência que esse enlace entre eles pode te trazer. Pro senhor conseguir o que quer, a moral e a honra da família ficam em segundo plano.

- Cale-se, seu atrevido! - disse Fugaku trincando os dentes e segurando-se para não esbofetear seu filho - Mais respeito com seu pai.

- Respeito? Me impressiona o senhor pedir algo que nunca ofereceu - Itachi não pôde deixar de soltar uma leve risada - E fique sabendo que eu ainda amo a Sakura, sim. Quem me dera que ela ainda me amasse e eu tivesse alguma chance com ela durante essa missão. Mas só não vou me aproveitar da situação por respeito a ela e não por sua defesa pela Leiko. Mas eu lhe digo, meu pai, que eu não trocaria a Sakura por dez mil Leikos. Ela vale muito mais!

- Itachi! Não falte com respeito para sua esposa! Ela não merece isso. Ela sofreu muito com suas traições e com a perda do filho de vocês.

- Filho? Que filho? - indagou o moreno com frieza

- O filho que ela perdeu num aborto espontâneo por sua culpa! - replicou Fugaku intrigado com o tom frio de seu filho - Filho este que foi concebido aqui na vila antes de vocês partirem e que vocês nos deram a notícia quando já estavam lá. Se eu soubesse que ela havia perdido a criança pelos desgostos que você lhe causou, eu teria ido ao povoado colocá-lo na linha, Itachi. Custo a crer que você não a tenha respeitado nem durante a gravidez. Era seu filho!

- Olhe, meu pai, que a Leiko esteve grávida durante os primeiros meses de nosso casamento isso eu não nego, mas que o filho fosse meu e que ela tenha sofrido um aborto espontâneo, isso não.

- Como disse?

- É isso mesmo que o senhor ouviu. Quer saber realmente quem sua querida nora é e o que ela me fez? Pois vou lhe contar. Ela não passa de uma vadia dissimulada.

- Itachi!

- E não a defenda sem antes me ouvir. Fique sabendo que ela foi amante do meu primo Shisui durante dois anos até o dia que ele morreu. Mas ela vivia dando de cima de mim sempre que tinha oportunidade. Eu nunca quis contar para o Shisui o que ela fazia porque ele era completamente apaixonado por ela. E por ele já teriam se casado só que ela não queria, fazia dele de gato e sapato. Quem ela queria era a mim, o gênio Itachi, herdeiro do clã, o grande shinobi da Vila de Konoha, o mais desejado homem do clã e da vila, o inatingível. Mas eu nunca dei bola pra ela e menos ainda quando passou a ficar com meu primo. Ela era tão idiota que pensava que eu não sabia do caso deles, como se meu melhor amigo não fosse me contar.

Fugaku permanecia calado e estupefato.

- E sobre "meu filho", - continuou Itachi - a Leiko já estava grávida de pouco mais de dois meses quando se casou comigo.

- Você só pode estar brincando!

- Pior que não estou. Eu só fui perceber depois de um tempo quando a barriga dela já começava a aparecer para alguém que estivesse grávida de três meses. Quando lhe fiz uma observação a esse respeito, ela disse que devia ser assim mesmo com a maior naturalidade, mas eu comecei a desconfiar. Não sou médico, mas tenho algum conhecimento sobre os primeiros meses de gravidez. Devido ao meu trabalho no povoado, eu nunca tinha tempo de acompanhá-la nas consultas, só que resolvi um dia marcar uma consulta e ir junto com ela. Queria ver como o bebê estava se desenvolvendo. Só que um dia antes, recebi um chamado urgente no meu gabinete de trabalho de que minha esposa se encontrava no hospital em estado grave - suspirou - E foi lá que eu soube de tudo. Os médicos me disseram que ela foi parar lá por causa de um aborto que fez... um aborto num feto de cinco meses! No filho que não era meu.

- Por kami! - exclamou Fugaku

- Quando voltamos do hospital, eu a confrontei - continuou Itachi - Não me contou quem era o pai da criança e eu nem quis saber, pois eu já estava convencido dos rumores que ouvi de que ela transava com tudo quanto era homem, então talvez nem ela mesma soubesse quem era o pai. O pior foi ela ter me enganado sobre a gravidez. Ela quis tirar o bebê para que eu não descobrisse que não era meu e pensasse que o tinha perdido num aborto espontâneo. Que mulher idiota! Como se não bastasse ter quase morrido, ela também ficou estéril.

Fugaku estava estarrecido e não sabia o que dizer. Itachi concluiu:

- Nunca traí a Leiko antes disso. E estava disposto a esquecer a Sakura e ser fiel à minha esposa mesmo sabendo que tipo de mulher ela é, mas depois desse engano não tinha mais vontade de ter uma relação harmoniosa com a Leiko. Só não pedi o divórcio na época ainda por causa da Sakura e do que o senhor poderia lhe causar se eu fizesse - olhou acusador para seu pai - Afinal, o senhor poderia querer abafar o escândalo mesmo com esse forte motivo que eu tinha.

- Nunca, meu filho! - protestou Fugaku - Jamais permitiria que você vivesse com tal indignidade.

- Será, meu pai? Depois das coisas que o senhor aprontou, eu não duvidava de mais nada.

- Itachi, eu... sinto muito. Se eu soubesse...

- Não há mais como voltar atrás - cortou o moreno - Eu só quero lhe agradecer pela maravilhosa esposa que o senhor escolheu para mim - tornou com ironia e amargura - Agora, com licença, meu senhor. Tenho coisas para acertar para a missão.

Saiu e deixou seu pai apático. Fugaku estava envergonhado! Como pudera se enganar tanto com Uchiha Leiko? Que vadia! Ah, mas isso não ficaria assim. Quanto a Itachi, pela primeira vez começava a brotar um certo arrependimento no coração do Uchiha e pra piorar também estava frustrado. Não haveria filhos por parte do casal e isso era outra exigência do clã.

O futuro líder deveria ter pelo menos um herdeiro num prazo máximo de 5 anos antes de assumir a liderança. Fora assim com todos os líderes e até com Madara. Este perdera o único filho de 18 anos numa batalha, mas já era o líder do clã antes de ser desposto por suas ações contra Konoha.

E agora seria pouco provável que Itachi pudesse se tornar líder. Não demoraria que os membros do clã descobrissem que a esposa dele não poderia lhe dar herdeiros. Estava tudo perdido!

Fugaku se sentia impotente contra a peça que o destino lhe pregava. Seus planos estavam indo por água abaixo. Não! Não podia estar acontecendo tudo aquilo com ele depois de tudo o que fez para separar Sakura de Itachi.

Será que estava sendo castigado? E será que cometera um erro?

*********

Leiko estava em seu quarto penteando seus longos cabelos diante da penteadeira. Usava uma camisola de seda preta com roupão da mesma cor e tecido. Contemplava-se no espelho e o rosto aparentemente sereno ocultava a ansiedade pela conversa que Fugaku estava tendo com seu marido.

Assim que a família acabou de jantar, viu seu sogro chamar Itachi e os dois dirigirem-se ao escritório da casa. Esperava que Fugaku colocasse algum juízo na cabeça de seu marido e o obrigasse a desistir daquela maldita missão. Ela jamais deixaria que seu homem ficasse perto daquela vaca rosada. Só por cima de seu cádaver! Por causa daquela vagabunda era que seu marido não a amava.

Estava tão meditava que surpreendeu-se com a entrada repentina de Itachi. Embora o olhar frio e o rosto inexpressivo dele não exprimissem nenhuma emoção, havia uma tensão no ar que vinha dele.

- Precisamos conversar - disse com a voz fria

- Hum. Precisamos? Então finalmente meu marido resolve ter um diálogo comigo. Estamos progredindo, hein? - disse Leiko irônica

- Levante-se, Leiko. Quero falar o que tenho pra dizer olhando bem nos seus olhos.

- Não, obrigada. Prefiro ficar aqui mesmo sentada. Estou um pouco cansada, mas posso te ouvir.

Sem esboçar nenhuma reação, Itachi puxou Leiko de encontro ao seu peito e obrigou-a a ficar de pé. Ela tremeu ao sentir-se agarrada dessa maneira pelo marido e mais ainda a estar com seu corpo grudado ao dele. E surpreendeu-se mais ainda quando o Uchiha pegou seu rosto com as duas mãos e sussurou-lhe no ouvido com a voz fria e sexy:

- Minha adorável esposa gostaria que eu lhe beijasse agora mesmo?

Ela se excitou, mas ficou calada. Então Itachi roçou seus lábios levemente nos dela e ela fechou os olhos aguardando o beijo. O moreno continuou:

- Me diga, Leiko. Quer que eu a beije?

- Sim - respondeu ela com a voz fraca pela excitação

- Quer que eu mordisque seu pescoço como agora? - mordeu o pescoço dela na altura do queixo

- Sim - respondeu ela com a voz mais tremida ainda

- E os seus seios? Deseja que eu os toque? - apertou os seios dela e os massageou por cima da camisola deixando os bicos duros de excitação

A moça soltou um gemido espremido e continuou a responder:

- Ai, Itachi! Sim! Eu quero!

O moreno desceu as mãos sobre as coxas dela, colocou-as debaixo da camisola e massageou com uma mão sobre a calcinha o ponto íntimo da jovem. Esta já arfava enlouquecida. Itachi continuou com a voz rouca:

- E isso? Quer que eu pare?

- Nãaaao...

- Quer que eu continue?

- Arr! Sim!

- Então me diga, minha querida. Me peça pra fazer amor com você.

- Itachi! - gritou Leiko - Arr! Faça amor comigo.

- Sim, minha querida. Farei amor com você com muita paixão.... só nos seus sonhos - disse com um sorriso sarcástico e a soltou de seus braços

Mal proferiu essas palavras, Leiko abriu os olhos confusa e espantada. Viu Itachi afastado dela, com os braços cruzados, os olhos frios e um sorriso irônico. Sentiu-se humilhada e furiosa e sem saber o que dizer diante daquela afronta. O Uchiha disse:

- Eu não gosto de fazer promessas que eu não sei se vou cumprir, mas se faço alguma, eu sempre cumpro o que eu digo.

Leiko fervia de ódio. Sabia bem a que ele se referia.

- E o que foi isso agora a pouco, Itachi? Que jogo foi esse? Por acaso queria provar pra você mesmo se é homem suficiente pra me seduzir? - provocou

- Não, ao contrário - respondeu sem se abalar com a provocação - Não duvido da minha masculinidade. Eu só queria provar pra mim mesmo se você é mulher suficiente pra despertar meu desejo e acabo de comprovar que não.

- Ah, é mesmo? Pois eu quero ver se você consegue resistir a isso - disse a moça tirando o roupão e a camisola ficando nua diante do Uchiha - Vamos, Itachi, diga que não me deseja agora, que não te atraio, que meu corpo não te excita.

Itachi a olhou friamente como se estivesse avaliando um objeto sem muito interesse. Sem dúvida, o corpo dela era perfeito: cheio de curvas, as coxas fartas e os seios grandes e firmes, a bunda empinada, o corpo sem nenhuma gordura. Contudo, ele disse:

- Não nego o quanto você tem um corpo maravilhoso e que seja uma beleza também de rosto. Qualquer homem enlouqueceria por você. Mas eu não. Você me deu prazer, Leiko, no começo do nosso casamento. Só que foi antes de saber o tipo de sujeira que você encobertava por debaixo desse seu "corpinho".

- Seu cretino! Como você ousa falar dessa forma comigo?

- Cale-se, sua cínica! Eu não disse nem a metade do que você merece ouvir.

- Eu tenho o direito...

- Já disse pra se calar. Seu único direito aqui é o de ficar com a boca fechada e ouvir atentamente o que eu vou te dizer.

A moça tremia de raiva, mas obedeceu ao marido. O tom de voz dele frio e baixo lhe assustavam. Sabia que era sinal da fúria que ocultava.

- Nunca mais tente me manipular usando meu pai. Perderá seu tempo. Eu contei tudo a ele.

- Tudo? - espantou-se Leiko

- Tudo. Se você achou que eu ficaria calado pro meu pai diante do monte de mentiras que você contou pra se fazer de vítima, então você não me conhece. E fique sabendo que ele não gostou nem um pouco de saber das coisas que falei.

- Você teve coragem...

- Silêncio! Já disse. Você esperava o quê? Pra começar não tinha nada que procurar meu pai pra fazê-lo de intermediador de nossas relações. E ainda pedir que ele me obrigasse a desistir de uma missão de suma importância para o nosso clã e a vila. Mas claro! O que se poderia esperar de uma mulher que pensa ser a princesinha do clã, que sempre teve tudo na mão e não sabe das dificuldades da vida. Tudo o que te interessa é apenas satisfazer seus tolos caprichos.

A jovem ouvia tudo se controlando.

- E sobre a Sakura ir nessa missão, quero deixar uma coisa bem clara: eu jamais farei qualquer coisa pra tentar seduzir a noiva do meu irmão . Não por meu pai, ou pelo Sasuke e muito menos por você, mas por ela mesma, porque ao contrário de você, ela conhece os valores como respeito, lealdade e senso de dever. Então, Leiko, deixe a Sakura em paz e não ouse pronunciar o nome dela em suas intrigas.

Leiko estava prerstes a explodir só de ouvir o nome da rival. Odiava quando seu marido a defendia como se ela fosse um ser sagrado.

- A propósito, quem te contou sobre essa missão?

A moça permaneceu calada numa postura de desafio.

- Fiz uma pergunta e espero uma resposta - tornou o moreno.

- Foi Sasuke.

- Humpf. Só podia. Então meu irmãozinho tolo achou que você iria me impedir de realizar o meu trabalho! Não sei qual dos dois é mais patético - esboçou um sorriso de desdém - Bem, Leiko, eu só quero que saiba de uma coisa: agora que meu pai já descobriu o tipo de pessoa que você é, eu não pretendo mais fingir que vivemos às mil maravilhas. A partir desta noite, não vou mais dividir a mesma cama que você. De agora em diante, eu só vou dormir no meu quarto de solteiro.

- Você não pode fazer isso comigo, Itachi! - disse a moça sem se conter - Eu sou sua esposa! E mereço ser tratada como tal.

- Humpf. Estou vendo que você é incapaz de manter a boca fechada quando deveria.

- Vai se ferrar! Eu vou dizer tudo o que está engasgado aqui dentro de mim. Se o nosso casamento não deu certo foi por sua culpa! Se eu fiz o que fiz foi por sua causa! Eu sempre quis você, Itachi, desde quando eu era pequena, mas você nunca me deu valor. Sempre estava correndo atrás desse monte de vagabundas com quem dormia por aí afora. E nunca me deu um olhar sequer de afeto!

Itachi escutava tudo com expressão inalterável. Leiko continuava:

- Eu sempre te amei e você sabia disso! Eu esperava que um dia você ia acordar e se dar conta de que somente eu era a mulher adequada pra você e mais ninguém. Se me entreguei a outros homens foi porque eu buscava sentir o prazer que você me negava. Eu queria que eles me fizessem sentir o que só você conseguia. Mas nenhum deles me satisfazia. E eu nunca pensei que engravidaria de algum deles. Eu nunca quis te enganar, eu apenas não sabia o que fazer com um filho na barriga que não era seu. Mas eu juro que eu fiz tudo por amor!

- Já acabou? - perguntou o Uchiha em tom frio - Sinceramente, Leiko, eu não sei se rio ou se choro diante de tantas baboseiras que ouvi de você.

Leiko fuzilou-o com o olhar.

- Eu nunca pedi que me amasse. E nunca quis seu amor, se é que se pode chamar isso que você diz sentir por mim de amor. Pra mim, é mais doença ou um capricho que por você não conseguir satisfazer por inteiro, você se apega a ele.

- Ah, tá, o grande Uchiha Itachi falando de amor - debochou a moça - O que você sabe sobre amor? Se você diz que é amor aquilo que sentiu por aquela... aquela tal de Sakura, me poupe, maridinho!

- Não se atreva a colocar a Sakura no meio dessa conversa - disse Itachi em tom de ameaça.

- Pois como não? Ela está nessa conversa, ela está no nosso casamento, sempre esteve entre a gente, Itachi! Você nunca deixou de pensar nela um momento! Você não se permitiu esquecê-la e me amar.

- Eu tentei. E estou com a consciência tranquila a esse respeito. Mas você é quem pôs tudo a perder. Eu não digo isso pelo fato de você ter dormido com vários homens e até estar grávida de um deles. Se você tivesse sido honesta comigo e me revelado sua gravidez desde antes do nosso casamento, teria crescido no meu conceito, eu me casaria com você de qualquer forma e mesmo que eu não pudesse te amar, eu teria mais respeito por você.

Leiko perdeu a fala e olhou-o espantada.

- Mas uma coisa que eu não perdoo é o engano, é a mentira, é a dissimulação. E pode estar certa que se eu ainda amo a Sakura é porque ela nunca fingiu ser uma pessoa que não é, ao contrário de você.

- E você consegue me dizer isso na maior serenidade!

- Eu não finjo o que não sou. Nunca te enganei a esse respeito. Você se casou comigo porque quis. Sabia do relacionamento que eu tive com a Sakura e mesmo assim não recusou a proposta de meu pai.

- E você, hein? Por que se casou comigo, então? Se amava tanto a sua querida Sakura, por que se casou comigo?

- Não tive outra escolha.

- Ah, claro!

- Olhe, Leiko! Não vou discutir as razões que me fizeram me separar da Sakura, mas pode estar certa que não me casei com você pelos seus atributos físicos ou mesmo pela fortuna de seu pai. Casei-me para proteger a Sakura do meu pai e isso é tudo - suspirou - Foi bom colocarmos tudo em pratos limpos. Eu não quero mais estar perto de você e nem vou admitir que se intrometa mais em minhas decisões. Ficou claro?

- Muito claro.

- Então boa noite - disse, virou-se e saiu daquele quarto rapidamente.

Embora não fosse admitir, o jogo de sedução que fizera com Leiko e a visão do corpo dela que ainda estava nu o excitaram bastante (afinal, era homem), porém, não daria o gostinho a ela de vê-lo subjugado ainda que por uma noite aos seus encantos.

Quanto a Leiko, esperou o Uchiha sair, sentou-se na cama e chorou de raiva. Muita raiva de todas as coisas que ouvira dele. E da rejeição dele também. Praticamente se jogou nos braços dele, mostrou seu corpo bem definido e o que ele fazia? Dispensava-a como se nada valesse. Que humilhante!

Lembrou-se de Sakura e um ódio tremendo tomou conta de seu ser:

- Aquela vaca me paga! Se ela pensa que vai tirar meu marido de mim, ela está muito enganada!

******

Sakura estava na ampla sala de sua casa tomando calmamente um chá. Era uma bela tarde e encontrava-se sozinha: seu pai estava na loja e sua mãe ajudando em obras assistenciais junto com Mikoto; as duas senhoras ficaram muito amigas desde que seus filhos começaram a se relacionar. A rosada só foi trabalhar pela manhã no hospital, pois como sua missão seria no dia seguinte, ela deveria estar bem descansada e com tudo bem preparado para partir imediatamente.

A jovem suspirou. Não ia ser nada fácil ficar perto de Itachi durante o tempo que durasse essa missão. Tomara que tudo fosse rápido e não tivesse que passar tanto tempo ao lado dele. O pior era Sasuke! Ardia de ciúmes e não queria que ela fosse. Pediu-lhe até que desistisse do trabalho alegando estar muito ocupada no hospital. Contudo, isso não seria argumento suficiente par o Hokage a dispensar. E depois não iria fugir de seu ex-namorado. Iria lutar ao lado dele de cabeça erguida. Sasuke que confiasse nela! Era até bom que fosse a essa missão. Assim finalmente poderia se livrar de sentimentos mal resolvidos e provar pra si própria que Itachi era passado e que o amor que sentia por ele era uma ilusão que deveria ser enterrada nesta jornada.

Despertou de seus pensamentos quando ouviu leves batidas na porta da sala. Quem poderia ser àquela hora? Abriu a porta e deparou-se com Uchiha Leiko. Usava um vestido bege e os cabelos preos num coque. Seu rosto era inexpressivo e os olhos frios. Mesmo assim, dava para sentir o ar de arrogância que vinha de sua pessoa.

- Eu gostaria de conversar com você. Posso entrar? - disse numa voz gélida

- Sim. Pode - disse Sakura no mesmo tom.

Embora estivesse intrigada com a presença da moça em sua casa, não iria demonstrar.

Leiko entrou e com um olhar examinou o interior da casa. Esperava encontrar um lugar de muito mal gosto, apesar de saber que a rosada vivia em boas condições financeiras. Contudo, viu que o ambiente apesar da simplicidade, tinha uma certa elegância. Em seguida, olhou para sua rival. Como a odiava! Considerava-a a maior responsável pelo fracasso de seu casamento. Não entendia como seu marido poderia amar alguém tão insignificante. Tudo bem! Ela era uma shinobi forte e médica muito famosa e respeitada tanto em Konoha como em outros paises, mas isso não mudava suas origens. Ela não pertencia a nenhum clã e tampouco era filha de alguém ilustre; apenas filha de um comerciante abastado, que foi um simples vendedor de quimonos.

Quanto à aparência, não era feia nem de corpo e nem de rosto, mas o cabelo rosa dela.... Arre! Que mal gosto! Parecia uma punk. Pior! Parecia uma dessas prostitutas extravagantes que queriam chamar a atenção dos clientes.

Na época que Itachi e Sakura namoravam, Leiko nunca os vira juntos porque passava a maior parte de seu tempo no clã. Não gostava muito de sair de lá porque achava que as pessoas fora dali na vila não estavam à altura dos Uchihas e, portanto, não deveria se misturar. Somente quando havia alguns eventos para as pessoas ilustres de Konoha era que se aventurava a colocar seu lindo corpo para fora. Ou é claro, quando por acaso nas poucas vezes que saía do clã, conhecia algum homem interessante que pudesse satisfazer suas necessidades carnais. Seria arriscado ter amantes no círculo em que vivia. Só tivera um caso com Uchiha Shisui e assim mesmo, por insistência deste. Mas fora ele, só se relacionava com outros homens da Vila que não pudessem comprometer sua reputação, afinal, não podia ficar falada; caso contrário, suas chances de se casar com Itachi iriam por água abaixo.

Itachi! Sim, Itachi! Era o homem de seus sonhos: lindo, forte, viril, gênio, famoso, filho do líder do clã e com uma carreira promissora pela frente. Qualquer mulher se sentiria honrada em casar-se com ele. Seria como se tivesse conquistado um prêmio. Mas ela era a única merecedora desse prêmio. Oh, é claro! Havia muitas mulheres na vida dele. Ele poderia dormir com quantas quisesse, mas no final seria só seu.

Contudo, a única mulher que ameaçava tirar o que a tanto custo conseguiu alcançar estava no momento à sua frente. Haruno Sakura! Achou que ela apenas fosse um romance passageiro de seu amado quando foi muito comentado em todas as partes da vila, inclusive no clã. Não era possível que Itachi fosse se amarrar em uma garota de quinta e sem clã ainda mais por causa da exigência de que ele como futuro líder deveria se casar com uma sua igual no seu círculo. Contudo, à medida que o tempo passava e aquela relação se prolongava, mais aumentava a inquietação de Leiko mesmo com a garantia de Fugaku de que seu filho acabaria lhe obedecendo e assumiria o compromisso com eal. Suas angústias pioraram quando se descobriu grávida de um de seus amantes. Droga! Por que logo agora? Sempre se cuidou! Ou se casava logo com Itachi ou teria que pedir ao pai para arrumar um outro Uchiha para assumir a responsabilidade. Ou talvez tivesse que ser radical e apelar para um aborto. Era a última coisa que queria fazer, não que se importasse com a criança, mas porque sabia que na maioria dos casos de aborto, o rsico de ficar estéril era muito grande. E ela precisava dar herdeiros ao futuro líder.

Só relaxou quando finalmente Itachi adentrou sua casa junto com Fugaku e combinaram um jantar para oficializar o noivado. Depois, ela riu de si própria. Como poderá angustiar-se tanto por causa de uma garota inmsignificante só porque foi um relacionamento mais demorado que os casinhos de Itachi?

E quando chegou o dia do casamento foi a glória! E muito mais quando passaram a noite de núpcias. A gravidez não lhe causou incômodo. E ela delirou nos braços do Uchiha. Tivera muitos amantes, mas nenhum como seu marido. Nem mesmo Shisui que até então ela considerava o melhor de todos lhe dera tanto prazer quanto seu esposo.

O primeiro mês fôra maravilhoso! Itachi tivera licença de qualquer missão para curtir seu casamento. E eles passavam a maior parte do tempo juntos no quarto deles ou nos outros cantos da casa. Itachi não falava muito, mas procurava dar atenção a ela quando se dirigia a ele. Estranhou apenas que, às vezes ele gostava de se trancar no antigo quarto de solteiro pra fazer não se sabe o quê. Então quando descobriu as coisas que ele guardava daquela Sakura, foi com uma facada. Então ele realmente amou aquela garota e ainda a amava? Será que só se casou com ela. Leiko, por coação do pai?

Leiko chorou muito de raiva e decepção. Mas resolveu fingir que nada vira e jurou para si mesma que conquistaria o amor de Itachi só para si e assim que o visse subjugado a ela o obrigaria a se livrar daqueals tralhas.

Em seguida, mudaram-se para aquele povoado onde seu marido fora designado para provar sua capacidade como futuro Hokage. Ah! Hokage! Soava bem para Leiko. Seria considerada a primeira-dama da vila e todos a trataraiam como rainha. Compensava um pouco o desgosto de morar num lugar tão hostil e miserável longe do clã, das lojas chiques de Konoha, de seu pai, de suas amigas tão requintadas quanto ela. Bem, havia ainda a vantagem que estavam longe da vaca rosada e seria mais fácil fazer com que Itachi a esquecesse. Especialmente, quando Leiko anunciou ao marido sua gravidez e que ele "seria pai". Itachi que quase não sorria em sua presença, não pôde deixar de esboçar um largo sorriso ao saber da notícia.

Entretanto, à medida que o tempo passava, a barriga crescia antes do tempo que seu marido acreditava estar a gestação. Daí começararam as desconfianças e culminou quando Itachi marcou uma consulta e disse que iria junto. A partir disso, começou o inferno para Leiko. Desesperada ela resolveu recorrer ao aborto e daria um jeito para explicar ao marido que fora espontâneo. Sempre se podia pagar algum médico para forjar um diagnóstico. Contudo, deu tudo errado! O método que a clínica clandestina usara provocu-lhje uma hemorragia grave e a fez parar num hospital público onde seu marido descobriu a verdade. Pra piorar ouviu da boca deste num tom frio que nunca mais poderia ter filhos. Até então fora a única coisa que ele lhe dissera, ademais de lhe perguntar sobre seu estado. Porém, quando chegaram em casa, com o olhar frio e o tom de voz mais frio ainda, ele obrigou-a a contar a verdade. Quando ela terminou, ela aguardou com angústia e tristeza o pedido de divórcio, mas para sua surpresa, Itachi disse:

- Não vou me separar de você. Continuaremos casados.

Leiko ficou surpresa e não cabia em si de alegria, no entanto, seu ânimo durou pouco quando o Uchiha completou:

- Mas não espere mais nada de mim. Nunca mais teremos relações. Isso eu garanto. De agora em diante só se dirija a mim para falar o estritamente necessário. Entendeu?

Ela engoliu em seco, mas obedeceu com medo de que ele mudasse de idéia e se separasse dela. E a partir daquele dia, Itachi nunca mais dormiu em casa. Passou a encontrá-lo somente pela manhã no café ou nas horas das refeições. E ele não fazia questão de esconder as evidências de que dormia com outras mulheres. Eram perfumes dos mais enjoativos que sentia em suas roupas, marcas de batom, arranhões e mordidas no pescoço dele. E ela tinha que aguentar tudo calada, engolindo seu orgulho de esposa ultrajada.

E ela sabia que Itachi ainda amava Sakura. Nas raras vezes que ele vinha descansar em casa, surpreendia-o olhando pela janela com o olhar melancólico, ausente de tudo e dela. Ele podia ter muitas mulheres que ela sabia que nenhuma delas o interessava. Sakura era a mulher que ocupava seus pensamentos.

E agora estava diante da talzinha que parecia ser um carma na sua vida. Fervia de ódio por dentro, mas transparecia um certo desdém pela moça à sua frente. Por sua vez, Sakura olhava aquela mulher e já a considerava uma das pessoas mais insuportáveis com quem já se depara na vida. Nem Uchiha Fugaku se mostrou tão antipático na primeira vez que se conheceram.

- Quer se sentar? - perguntou a rosada para quebrar a tensão que estava no ar.

- NãO, obrigada. O que eu vou dizer será rápido.

- Ótimo. Porque eu tenho uma missão pra fazer que começa amanhã e estou me preparando para ela.

- Que bom que tocou neste assunto! É justamente sobre essa missão que eu vim aqui te falar.

- E o que você teria pra dizer sobre esta missão? - espantou-se Sakura - Ela é secreta.

- Não tão secreta que meu marido não tenha me contado. Sabe, ele não tem segredos comigo. Não me disse o que irão fazer, mas disse com quem iria.

Sakura se perturbou um pouco com aquela declaração, mas não demonstrou e disse:

- Olhe, a sua relação com seu marido não me diz respeito. Mas seja como for, ainda não entendo o porquê de você estar aqui pra falar sobre isso.

Leiko deu uma risada cínica e disse:

- Não se faça de ingênua, garota. Sabe muito bem do que estou falando. Você e Itachi juntos nessa missão. Eu vim aqui pra exigir que você não vá. Não quero você perto do meu marido.

- Escuta aqui, Leiko. É Leiko seu nome, não é - disse Sakura num tom controlado e desdenhoso que irritou a outra - Que eu saiba o único que pode me dar ordens é o Hokage. Foi ele quem me designou para este trabalho e só ele que pode me liberar. E quanto ao seu marido, não tenho a menor vontade de me aproximar dele a não ser o necessário que tenha a ver com a missão.

- Não me venha com essa, sua mosca morta! Sei bem o tipo de mulher que você é! O tipo que não se conforma em ser jogada fora por um homem. Você deve se contorcer de raiva em me ver casada com Itachi. O que não daria pra estar no meu lugar!

- Pois sabe de uma coisa, eu acho que você não está com essa bola toda pra cima do seu queridinho. Porque se estivesse tão segura do amor dele não perderia seu tempo vindo aqui se expôr e bancar a ridícula.

- Olha aqui, sua piranha! Quem você pensa que é pra me falar dessa forma? Eu sou Uchiha Leiko, filha de Ibushi Leiko, o membro mais rico do clã Uchiha e um dos mais ricos de Konoha e sou esposa de Uchiha Itachi, o futuro líder do clã e próximo Hokage. Eu exijo respeito, ouviui? E você não passa...

- Cala a boca!

- Como disse?

- Eu disse pra você calar essa boca. Eu é quem pergunto: quem você pensa que é pra vim aqui na minha casa me insultar como se fosse minha superior? Eu tô pouco me lixando se você é isso tudo que diz ser. Pra mim você é uma bela bosta! Uma mulher insegura, arrogante e mimada que acha que tem o rei na barriga.

- Como você...

- Cala a boca! Já disse! Eu nem tenho mais nada a ver com o Itachi. A única relação que vamos ter um com o outro de agora em diante será a de cunhados e de Hokage para subordinada. Eu não pretendo que as coisas passem disso.

- Não me venha com essa! Conheço o tipo de vagabunda que você é! Esse seu noivado com o Sasuke é só fachada pra ficar perto do meu marido. Mas não se atreva a tentar seduzir o Itachi ou eu vou fazer da sua vida um verdadeirto inferno quando ele se tornar o Hokage e eu a primeira-dama da vila.

- Eu não vou falar de novo - suspirou Sakura contendo a irritação - Você vai calar essa sua boca imunda sim ou não?

- Vem me fazer calar! - desafiou Leiko

Sakura não disse mais nada. Só jogou o resto do chá que estava em seu copo em cima da Uchiha.

- Sua vaca! - gritou Leiko e avançou esquecida de que estava lidando com a maior shinobi da vila.

A rosada pegou nos dois braços com que Leiko avançou sobre ela, torceu um deles, puxou o cabelo dela obrigando-a a inclinar a cabeça e abrir a boca pela dor, pegou uma maçã que estava sobre uma mesinha da sala e a enfiou à força na boca da Uchiha que se debatia. Em seguida, abriu a porta da sala e disse num tom baixo e frio:

- Nunca mais coloque os pés na minha casa ou eu vou te bater de verdade!

E jogou a Uchiha no meio da rua. As pessoas que por ali passavam observavam curiosas a cena. Sem se importar, Sakura limpou as duas mãos e entrou em casa. Quanto a Leiko, levantou-se humilhada, enfurecida e envergonhada com os olhares dos transeuntes. Seu cabelo estava bagunçado, seus joelhos e cotovelos ralados pela queda e ela tirou a maçã de sua boca e jogou-a longe. Cuspiu várias vezes.

- O que vocês estão olhando, hein? - disse para o pessoal que se juntou à sua volta - Voltem para suas casas, pra suas vidinhas medíocres. Saiam já daqui!

A multidão se dispersou cochichando entre si. Leiko os olhou com desprezo. Que gentinha! Não têm mais nada a fazer do que bisbilhotarem o que não era de sua conta.

Leiko se ajeitou o melhor que pôde e voltou a assumir sua postura. Aquela Sakura lhe pagaria! Iria se queixar ao seu sogro. Não! Melhor não! Pelo que seu marido dissera, Fugaku já sabia do engano e com certeza não estaria com humor para ouvir suas reclamações. Quanto a Itachi, se soubesse que ela fora discutir com a Sakura, era capaz de tomar a defesa desta ainda por cima.

Droga! O jeito era engolir aquela afronta e esperar. Ah! Mas aquela vadia iria lhe pagar quando seu marido se tornasse Hokage. Usaria sua posição de primeira-dama para colocá-la no seu devido lugar. Ela que lhe aguardasse.

********

O dia da missão. Por fim, chegara. O portão de Konoha era o ponto de encontro para que Naruto, Hinata, Itachi e Sakura se encontrassem e partissem.

Sakura fora a primeira a chegar. Merda! Quisera que lá já estivessem Naruto e Hinata. Ou então que chegassem logo depois dela. Não queria ter que encontrar Itachi primeiro. Não teria nada a lhe dizer e tampouco a ouvir.

Na noite do dia anterior, horas depois de sua briga com Leiko, Sasuke fora visitá-la. Ficaram um bom tempo juntos conversando e se beijando. Sasuke não lhe disse mais nada a respeito da missão, mas ela sabia que ele ainda estava chateado e temeroso do que poderia acontecer entre ela e o irmão. Contudo, não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra sobre o assunto.

Sasuke e ela se encontravam sozinhos na casa; os pais dela ainda não haviam voltado. As carícias entre eles se tornaram mais ardentes e a rosada permitiu que o Uchiha lhe tocasse mais demoradamente em seus seios, pernas e bunda por cima da roupa. Esteve a ponto de se entregar a ele, porém, não conseguiu. Pairou um silêncio entre eles e depois seus pais chegaram. Sasuke se despediu e ela ficou a noite toda acordada pensando no que quase acontecera entre eles e também na missão. Sobretudo em Itachi.

Ah! Tinha que esquecer esse homem se quisesse ter uma relação saudável e profunda com Sasuke. Depois dessa missão na qual comprovaria que seu ex não tinha mais efeito nenhum sobre ela, poderia se entregar a Sasuke.

- Você sempre pontual, Sakura - disse uma voz grave e conhecida.

Era Itachi. Definitivamernte ele a havia surpreendido com sua aparição repentina. Estava a poucos centímetros do lado dela. Seu coração disparou. Ele ainda tinha aquele efeito sobre ela.


	24. Emoções sob controle

Ainda era cedo na Vila da Folha. Mesmo assim, o calor era intenso. Especialmente para Sakura e Itachi. Ambos estavam calados. Ambos estavam com a pulsação acelerada só de sentirem a presença um do outro. E ambos disfarçavam muito bem seus sentimentos sob uma máscara de frieza e indiferença.

Não conversaram muito desde a chegada do Uchiha. Ele chegara de surpresa e dissera:

- Você sempre pontual, Sakura.

- Isso eu continuo sendo. Foi uma lição que aprendi sozinha - respondeu a rosada numa voz firme e fria, controlando sua surpresa e ansiedade.

- Humpf - foi a resposta que o moreno conseguiu imprimir à voz

Depois, os dois mergulharam num silêncio, embora estivessem lado a lado no portão aguardando Naruto e Hinata. Era um silêncio angustiante. E ainda que fizessem o possível para se ignorarem, era difícil não se dar conta do quanto estavam próximos.

Itachi olhou para Sakura. Ela cruzou seu olhar com o dele e o sustentou lutando para não vacilar. O Uchiha estava a ponto de lhe perguntar qualquer coisa que quebrasse aquela agonia quando finalmente apareceram os outros dois componentes do grupo. Vinha Naruto falando alto suas besteiras (como sempre) e Hinata com seu jeito discreto e tímido rindo das coisas que dizia seu namorado.

Tão logo avistaram Itachi e Sakura, eles assumiram uma expressão séria, sobretudo o loiro que fechou a cara para o Uchiha.

- Olá, Sakura! - cumprimentou uma tímida Hinata - Olá, Itachi-sama.

- Oi, minha amiga - respondeu a rosada suavizando a expressão de seu rosto.

- Hinata-san - contestou Itachi com um aceno de cabeça

- Sakura-chan! - gritou um Naruto entusiasmado para sua amiga que correspondeu à saudação. Logo em seguida, o Uzumaki se dirigiu de má vontade a Itachi - Er... oi, Uchiha.

- Humpf - foi o cumprimento frio que o moreno devolveu e que deixou o loiro mais raivoso ainda - Bem, antes de mais nada, por que se atrasaram?

- Desculpe, ... Itachi-sama. É que... bem, paramos para comer um pouco - disse Hinata meio encabulada

- É que a gente parou pra comer ramen ali no Ichiraku. Eu precisava me abastecer pra missão - soltou o Uzumaki de seu jeito espalhafatoso

- Que isso não se repita - cortou o moreno com os olhos e a voz frios se dirigindo ao loiro - Não me importa um mínimo o seu estômago. Um shinobi de verdade nunca se atrasa para cumprir seu trabalho. Somente os fracassados se atrasam e inventam todo tipo de desculpas.

- O que disse? - berrou Naruto - Está me chamando de fracassado? Quem você pensa que é?

- O líder dessa missão - respondeu calmamente o Uchiha - E sugiro que baixe o tom de sua voz para seu superior se não quiser ir pra essa missão desacordado. Se bem que tanto faz você ir acordado ou desacordado, não sei se terá alguma utilidade para nós.

- Ora, seu... - mas um aperto de mão de sua namorada o segurou e um olhar assassino de Sakura o amedrontou - Er, tá bom - deu de ombros

Hinata sorriu. Sakura suspirou aliviada. Naruto ainda estava furioso, mas não iria arruinar a missão antes mesmo dela começar. Quanto Itachi, ordenou:

- Bem, vamos agora. Não temos tempo a perder.

E partiram.

********

Percorreram durante horas várias milhas passando pela floresta que se estendia muito além da vila. Dirigiam-se ao norte onde se localizava o País dos Campos de Arroz. Faziam esse trajeto pulando de árvore em árvore em duplas: Itachi e Sakura à frente e Naruto e Hinata atrás deles.

O loiro olhava de mal modo para o líder da equipe. Achava-o um insuportável e arrogante; antes de se tornar amigo de Sasuke, Naruto o havia considerado o ninja mais esnobe que conhecera. Estava enganado; seu irmão mais velho o superava.

Lembrava-se de que ainda nos tempos da academia, quando Sakura namorava Itachi, às vezes saíam em grupo de casais: ele e Sakura, o loiro e Hinata, Shikamaru e Temari, Gaara e Ino, Tenten e Lee. Sai, Neji, Suigetsu e Juugo também iam, apesar de não terem namoradas, porém, o único que não comparecia era Sasuke. Isso pelo motivo óbvio: seu irmão e sua amada juntos, o que ele não aguentava presenciar. Os amigos lamentavam pois Sasuke podia ser arrogante e distante às vezes, mas pelo menos conversava, ao contrário do irmão.

Itachi mantinha-se distante e alheio à conversa do grupo só se prendendo ao que à namorada lhe dizia. Talvez fosse pelo fato da grande diferença de idade do jounnin para com todos ali que ainda estavam na escola (o que já não era problema na sua relação com Sakura). Ou talvez pelo fato de que Itachi não era muito sociável. Sabia como liderar uma equipe de shinobis, mas nunca foi de aproximar-se das pessoas pelo fato delas o virem apenas como o grande gênio Uchiha. As únicas pessoas que não o viam dessa foram e justamente, para as quais ele se revelava de modo mais espontâneo eram somente sua mãe, sua namorada e seu falecido amigo Shisui. E, às vezes quando não brigavam, Sasuke, mas mesmo assim, antes de seu namoro com a rosada. Afora essas pessoas, ele não fazia questão de entravar nenhum tipo de relação profunda com mais ninguém, o que dava a impressão dele ser um arrogante.

Por isso, os amigos de Sakura não se sentiam muito à vontade com o Uchiha e não entendiam como a amiga podia amar alguém tão sisudo. Mas a garota defendia-o dizendo que era o mais romântico e atencioso dos namorados, só não era, de fato, sociável com as outras pessoas. Bem, ninguém é perfeito. Os amigos duvidavam, sobretudo Naruto. E ele viu o quanto a rosada se enganara a respeito do ex, especialmente depois de todo o sofrimento que ele lhe causara. E agora Naruto o via com mais antipatia ainda. Não se conformava em que o teme fosse substituído e justo quando ele e Sakura se acertavam. Aquela missão seria a primeira que os quatro fariam juntos como casais. Isso teria sido ótimo! Mas por culpa desse canalha Uchiha, não poderiam desfrutar desse acontecimento juntos. Também por que cargas d´água seu pai fora designar aquele cara no lugar do amigo? Tudo bem, ele seria o próximo Hokage e era considerado o maior ninja de Konoha. Contudo, Sasuke se revelara um dos melhores shinobis da Vila e poderia até superar o irmão, bom, só não superaria a ele, Uzumaki Naruto.

Era com esses pensamentos que Naruto encarava Itachi de seu ângulo de visão enquanto saltitavam sobre as árvores.

Hinata estava cônscia dos olhares de seu namorado sobre o Uchiha e rezava para que ele não criasse um caso à toa.

Quanto a Itachi, podia estar de costas para o loiro, porém, nem por isso deixava de perceber a aura raivosa do Uzumaki. Não estava nem aí. Considerava-o um idiota. Nem parecia ser filho do grande redemoinho amarelo de Konoha. Bem, não lhe daria confiança a não ser se julgasse necessário, e se ele se insubordinasse, colocaria-o em seu devido lugar, pouco importava se era o filho do Yondaime.

Itachi voltou sua atenção para Sakura. Olhava-a de soslaio. Na face dela, havia um ar de determinação, frieza e altivez que o atraíam mais ainda, embora ele sentisse falta daquela expressão doce, alegre e inocente. Os cabelos dela mesmo curtos ficavam mais lindos balançados contra o vento. Pareciam pétalas de flor que esvoaçavam pelo ar. E suas roupas de combate a tornavam mais sexy e desejável. Não eram roupas decotadas ou indecentes, mas contornavam perfeitamente suas curvas. Ah! Como adoraria voltar a tocar naquele corpo, naquela pele e sentir aquela boca na sua. Perder-se naqueless olhos esmeraldinos dela e ver o amor e a felicidade estampados neles. Ouvir dela que ainda o amava e dizer a ela que também a amava. O Uchiha procurou se desviar desses pensamentos. Não podia misturar as coisas; estavam ali a trabalho. E não tinha o direito de olhar para sua futura cunhada dessa forma, não depois de toda a dor que lhe causara.

Sakura, por sua vez, esforçava-se para não deixar transparecer seus sentimentos pelo Uchiha. Estava decidida a somente lhe falar quando fosse algo relativo à missão. Mas era difícil não prestar atenção à presença máscula de seu antigo amor. Parecia que aquele ar de arrogância e determinação o tornavam ammais atraente e viril. Ainda asim, preferia o Itachi que ela amara e que dizia que a amava. Por kami, o que estava pensando? Aquele Itachi nunca existiu. Foi só uma máscara que o shinobi adotara para a usar. Droga, por que sua mente tinha sempre que se perder nesses devaneios inúteis? Não ia botar toda sua vida a perder por causa de nenhuma tola ilusão que insistia em permanecer em seu coração. Por outro lado, sabia que Itachi poderia não ter cárater, mas era um bom ninja e profissional. De modo que não tentaria seduzi-la. Isso ela esperava! Ou será que bem fundo do seu coração desejava o contrário?

Fianlmente, a uma ordem de Itachi, eles pararam para descansar e lanchar numa clareira. Formaram um círculo. Itachi ficou entre Hinata e Sakura e diante de Naruto. Havia um silêncio tenso entre o grupo. Sentiam-se intimidados ante a presença do Uchiha que olhava para um ponto qualquer com o olhar distante. Quando estavam com Sasuke, a conversa fluía fácil entre eles, mesmoo que o teme fosse o que menos abria a boca, mas pelo menos falava e prestava atenção aos seus companheiros.

Já Itachi não fazia questão alguma de se comunicar com o grupo e isso incomodava a todos, sobretudo o Uzumaki. Este olhava enfezado para seu líder. Sakura, para quebrar aquele silêncio um pouco que fosse e também para satisfazer sua curiosidade, perguntou:

- Itachi.

- Sim? - ele voltou sua atenção para a garota

- Essa Vila Oculta do Som realmente existe?

- Sim - respondeu o moreno depois de algum tempo - Mas não parece um lugar amistoso. Vários shinobis que se intitularam como procedentes dessa vila se msotraram hostis e contrários à aliança que existe no mundo ninja entre os demais países.

- E isso é devido a quê? O que eles querem?

- Seus objetivos são tão misteriosos quanto sua localização e o chefe que os controla. Não temos muitas informações a respeito.

- E como se espera que vamos encontrar a vila então? - perguntou Naruto irritado

- Para isso que estou aqui - replicou o moreno olhando com desdém para o loiro - Sou considerado um bom ninja rastreador e também tenho fontes confiávies de que talvez essa vila esteja num determinado povoado do País dos Campos de Arroz.

- E essa Akatsuki? - tornou Sakura - Que organização é essa e qual ligação pode ter com a Vila do Som?

- Bem, não há muita coisa a dizer sobre a Akatuski, mesmo porque é sigilo. E seja o que for que esteja de conluio com a Vila do Som, deve ser um esquema bem organizado e perigoso que pode comprometer a segurança de Konoha. E é isso que vamos descobrir.

Depois disso, a conversa morreu. Terminaram de lanchar e seguiram viagem. Já anoitecia quando chegaram próximos à fronteira entre o País do Fogo e o de Arroz onde ainda estavam na imensa floresta. Itachi achou prudente que passassem à noite num determinado local para estarem bem descansados para o dia seguinte e elaborarem uma estratégia de como entar sem chamarem muita atenção.

O Uchiha fez uma fogueira com seu jutsu de fogo, pegaram alguns enlatados, cozinharam e comeram ao redor do fogo. Naruto parecia um cão de guarda vigiando para que o Uchiha não tentasse nenhuma gracinha com sua amiga. Fazia-o por seu amigo Sasuke e também porque não admitiria que sua amiga fosse machucada de novo por aquele sujeito. Olhava de modo tão insistente e penetrante para o moreno que este, mesmo sem o olhar diretamente, o interpelou:

- Algum problema, Uzumaki?

- Nnn. não. Nenhum. Por quê? - gaguejou o loiro surpreendido

- Pelo modo como você me olha.

- Eu? Te olhar? Hahahahahaha. Até parece - disse sem graça

- Não negue - cortou - Meus sentidos são bem apurados. E não me olhe mais dessa forma. Chega a ser irritante.

- Não sou eu aqui que sou irritante.

- Naruto ... - disse Hinata numa voz baixa

- Como disse? - tornou Itachi numa voz fria  
- Eu disse que não sou eu o irritante.

- Cala a boca, Naruto - disse Sakura entredentes mas o loiro não lhe deu atenção

- Humpf. Então quer dizer que eu sou o irritante - Itachi deu um sorriso irônico - Devo ser mesmo. Pelo menos pra alguém como você. Deve ser por isso que me olha tanto. Porque das duas, uma: ou você me acha irritante pelo fato de se julgar inferior a alguém como eu considerado um gênio na vila ou tem algo mais.

- O que quer insinuar? - perguntou Naruto já bastante furioso pelo que o Uchiha havia lhe dito

- Bem, eu não gostaria de dizer em respeito às damas aqui presentes.

- Fala logo! O que você quer dizer?

- Já que insiste, vou dizer - deu de ombros - Em minha opinião, acho que eu te excito pra você me olhar desse jeito.

- O queeee? - berrou o loiro descontrolado e ia partir em cima de Itachi se Sakura e Hinata não o segurassem nesse momento - Me larguem! Eu vou dar uma lição nesse idiota! Quero ver ele falar isso de novo!

- Naruto, acalme-se, por favor - pedia Hinata

- Naruto, pára já com isso! - gritou Sakura e deu um soco na cabeça do amigo. Em seguida, o pegou pela gola - Itachi, Hinata, me dêem licencinha pra ter uma conversa rápida com o nosso companheiro de equipe?

- Hai, Sakura - disse Hinata. Sabia que a amiga era uma das poucas pessoas que metiam medo em seu namorado e o fazia se controlar

- Se for sobre a missão, tudo bem - contestou o moreno

- Sim, só um minutinho.

E arrastou Naruto até um canto onde não pudessem ser ouvidos e disse-lhe com voz controlada e raivosa:

- Naruto, seu baka, o que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Esse sujeito, Sakura-chan! Eu não o suporto. Ele não passa de um prepotente e cínico.

- Não interessa! Ele é o nosso líder nessa missão. Se você bater nele, vai estar agindo por insubordinação e isso pode ser relatado ao seu pai. Isso se você conseguir, estúpido.! Esqueceu de quem ele é?

- Até parece! O grande Uchiha Itachi. Ele não é invencível!

- Invencível ou não, você vai ficar quieto no seu canto. Pare de ficar agindo como um idiota. Se ele está te provocando é porque você não se comporta como um shinobi deveria. Aja como tal e ele vai te respeitar.

- Mas, Sakura-chan...

- Ou então eu vou te obrigar a isso. Você quer?

- N...não...não. Tem razão. Parei - disse assutado com a aura assassina que vinha de sua companheira e o braço dela que estava livre com que ela o ameaçava.

De onde estavam, Hinata e Itachi observavam a cena. Não pudram ouvir a conversa, mas perceberam a bronca que Naruto estava recebendo. A Hyuuga não pôde deixar de dar uma risadinha enquanto Itachi mantinha-se sério, mas a custo continha o riso.

E logo Sakura e Naruto voltaram. O efeito da conversa fez efeito. O Uzumaki resolveu parar de implicar com Itachi.

Então se revezaram para que cada um vigiasse o local enquanto os outros dormiam. Coube a Hinata o primeiro turno. Logo em seguida, foi a vez de Sakura. E depois dela, Itachi. Naruto seria o último. Antes de Itachi assumir a vigilância do acampamento no lugar de Sakura, esta parou ao seu lado e lhe disse com uma voz desprovida de emoções e o rosto inexpressivo:

- Itachi.

- Diga - respondeu o moreno sem alterar sua expressão e voz, mas atento a cada palavra, gesto e expressão de sua amada

- Eu não quis lhe dizer nada àquela hora para não incentivar o Naruto a se insurgir contra a sua autoridade, mas quero que saiba de uma coisa.

O Uchiha permaneceu calado e aguardou.

- Não fale mais com o Naruto daquela forma. Você não sabe nada sobre ele. Ele pode ser indisciplinado, descontrolado e estúpido às vezes, mas ele é forte e muito talentoso, muito melhor do que qualquer shinobi que você tenha liderado. Não é à toa que ele é tão famoso quanto Sasuke, Hinata e eu como integrante do Quarteto do Fogo. Ele não é só o filho do Hokage.

- Espero que ele seja mesmo muito bom.

- Garanto que sim. Ele vai provar o quanto é digno de estar na mesma equipe que o gênio Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi ignorou a ironia e permaneceu em silêncio.

- E só mais uma coisa - tornou a rosada - Ele é meu amigo e não permito que falem de qualquer forma com meus amigos.

- Amizade com trabalho não devem andar juntos. Entram emoções desnecessáris. Achei que tinha lhe ensinado o quanto as emoções são prejudiciais, Sakura - na mesma hora arrependeu-se do que falou, mas não pôde se conter porque ficara enciumado que Sakura defendesse Naruto, embora soubesse que o loiro namorava a Hyuuga.

- Oh, sim. Você me ensinou muito bem - devolveu a rosada sem se alterar - Mas eu me sinto segura o suficiente para controlar minhas emoções e demonstrá-las quando, onde e para quem eu quiser. E para _quem_ as merece. E não me importa um mínimo se você ainda me julgar uma fracassada por causa disso.

E saiu sem esperar a resposta dele. Itachi a viu se afastar e odiou-se por deixá-la pensar que era um insensível. Queria correr atrás dela e lhe dizer que não a achava uma fracassada. Pelo contrário, invejava-a por conseguir demonstrar seus sentimentos, mesmo que de uma forma mais camuflada. Olhou-a e pensou em ir atrás, porém, apenas deixou que seus olhos a acompanhassem até que sumisse de vista e deixasse-o sozinho.

************

**Gente, sei que esperavam um capítulo com mais emoções, mas ainda é cedo. Tudo a seu tempo. Os três próximos capítulos vão ter mais ação e quase nada de clima entre o nosso casal. É preciso para o bom desenvolvimento da fic. Tenham paciência que logo haverá um confronto entre eles que vai fazer a paixão subir à tona e eles perderem o controle (vai ser uma hentai e tanto, prometo). Mas só vão ter este capítulo se mandarem reviews (também vou fazer chantagem) OK?**

**Outra coisa. Estou escrevendo uma outra fic chamada "A Kyuubi Azul". É uma fic pequena que só terá quatro capítulos e bem curtos. Resolvi escrever pra me distrair um pouco desta. Cansa um pouco ficar tanto tempo numa história como essa. A outra fic é tipo um conto de fadas, não foca romance, embora faz uma leve referência a NaruSaku e a um final para este casal. Mesmo que vocês não curtirem nem o casal e nem este gênero de história, indiquem para algum amigo daqui que vocês souberem que goste. E estejam à vontade para ler e darem suas opiniões. OK? Amanhã mandarei outro capítulo dela**

**Até a próxima.**


	25. Armadilha do Som

**Bem, gente, mais um capítulo. Esse está de pura ação. Me mandem reviews, viu?**

**********

No dia seguinte, os quatro ninjas adentraram o País dos Campos de Arroz. Itachi instruiu a todos que fossem disfarçados como civis para não atraírem atenção e pudessem chegar sem problemas ao povoado onde estaria a suposta localização da Vila do Som. Assim, guardaram suas roupas, coletes e armas ninjas em suas bagagens e vestiram-se com roupas normais como se fossem simples viajantes.

Passaram pela fronteira do país sem complicações e percorreram por vários dias a região. Itachi tinha apenas a sensação de que estavam sendo vigiados, mas não comunicou tal impressão aos outros. Paravam aqui e ali em alguma hospedaria onde passavam a noite. O Uchiha achou prudente que fingissem serem dois casais para parecerem mais convincentes. Assim, eles pediam dois quartos nos locais onde pernoitavam.

Para Naruto e Hinata não havia problemas, já que eram, de fato, um casal. Por isso, era uma maravilha aproveitaram essas noites juntos já que na floresta não podiam desfrutar da companhia um do outro a sós, pois Itachi não aprovaria que misturassem as coisas. Era isso que Hinata tinha que lembrar ao seu namorado para resistirem à tentação de desfrutarem do corpo um do outro. Mas os dois sozinhos entre quatro paredes, não tinha como o Uchiha interferir.

Quanto a Itachi e à Sakura, a noite se tornava uma angústia e uma tortura para ambos. Não conversavam quase nada entre si a não ser alguma coisa referente às missão. No mais, o silêncio parecia dizer tudo entre eles: tensão, enganos, mágoa, amor e desejo; sobretudo esses dois últimos, embora nenhum dos dois tivesse consciência do que o outro pudesse sentir.

Contudo, Itachi fazia questão de dormir no chão ou se o quarto tivesse alguma poltrona, dormia aí mesmo enquanto Sakura deitava na cama. Ela nem se atrevia a protestar. Não era bom nesse caso bancar a solidária e deixar que aquela tentação ficasse ao seu lado, ainda que ela acreditasse que ele iria lhe respeitar por ela ser noiva de seu irmão e estarem numa missão.

Na hora de tomarem banho então, era um suplício! Cada qual na sua vez ao tomar banho, trancava-se no recinto e trocava de roupa lá dentro mesmo enquanto o outro aguardava. E aquele que esperava se perdia em mil pensamentos ao lembrar das formas nuas do outro e das sensações provocadas na pele e junção de seus corpos nos tempos em que eram namorados e faziam amor.

No entanto, os dois estavam conseguindo disfarçar muito bem esses sentimentos e pensamentos. Pareciam dois atores encenando uma peça de teatro e sabendo como agir de forma que tudo fosse equilibrado e não terminasse num desastre (no caso, perder a cabeça e agarrarem um ao outro, se é que se pode chamar isso de desastre).

Finalmente, passados esses dias (de paixão e prazer para Naruto e Hinata, e tortura e frustração para Itachi e Sakura), chegaram ao povoado almejado. O local parecia meio deserto. Via-se pelas janelas das casas um ou outro morador que olhava para fora. Pareciam que olhavam com desconfiança para quem não pertencia àquelas paragens.

Os quatro companheiros se hospedaram na única pensão que havia no povoado. Itachi determinou que explorariam os arredores do local altas horas da noite para averiguar uma possível pista do paradeiro da Vila do Som. Não achou prudente que fizessem perguntas ao povo dali porque todos, inclusive, os da hsopedaria os olhavam de forma estranha como se adivinhassem quem eram eles e suas intenções. Aquela gente parecia ocultar um segredo e o Uchiha tinha quase certeza que muitos poderiam saber sobre a vila.

Durante dois dias fizeram ronda cada qual em um canto a fim de averiguar alguma atividade suspeita. Para falarem entre si a longa distância usavam alguns comunicadores que o Uchiha trouxera para a missão em caso de necessidade. Porém, não obtiveram sucesso nas rondas; por isso, Itachi resolveu que teriam que perguntar às pessoas alguma informação, mas aconselhou que todos fossem discretos e observassem para quem estariam perguntando e o fizessem de uma forma casual.

E numa manhã, separaram-se em duplas e foram procurar pessoas com as quais poderiam se informar. Itachi foi com Sakura para um lado enquanto Naruto ia com Hinata para outro. O Uchiha mais a Haruno agiram como se fossem turistas curiosos e aproximaram-se de umas crianças ( pois criança sabe das coisas melhor do que os adultos e são espontâneas em contar) e começaram a conversar com elas. A princípio, elas os olharam desconfiadas, mas depois simpatizaram com eles e entabularam conversação. No meio da conversa, Sakura perguntou com jeito se haviam ouvido falar sobre alguma vila oculta no povoado ou pessoas estranhas que tivessem alguma força ou mesmo armas especiais. As crianças, porém, nada haviam visto ou ouvido.

Então Itachi e a rosada se despediram e foram procurar outras pessoas. No meio do caminho, Itachi comentou:

- Você tem muito jeito com crianças.

- Você acha? – perguntou ela surpresa com o comentário

- Acho. Você será uma boa mãe.

Sakura nada respondeu e manteve-se impassível. Contudo, seu íntimo alegrou-se pelo elogio do Uchiha. "Pena que eu não possa ser o pai de seus filhos", pensou o moreno. Em seguida, interpelaram alguns idosos e de modo casual, também lhes fizeram perguntas. Eles também disseram que nada sabiam, mas Itachi percebeu que mentiam. No entanto, fingiu acreditar e foi-se embora junto com Sakura.

- Eles estão mentindo – disse ele a uma considerável distância.

- Como você sabe? – perguntou a moça

- Percebi. Já fiz muitos interrogatórios e sei quando alguém mente ou finge.

- Bem, isso explica.

- O que quer dizer?

- Nada – cortou a rosada - "Isso explica como conseguiu fingir tão bem que me amava", foi o que ela pensou, mas ao invés disso, indagou – E o que vamos fazer então?

- Vamos encontrar o Naruto e a Hinata para ver se obteram melhor sorte. Caso contrário, vou ter que ser mais radical.

- Como assim?

- Vou ter que usar meu Mangekyou Sharingan e obrigar alguma dessas pessoas a me contar a verdade.

- Isso é realmente necessário?

- Pra uma missão tudo é necessário.

- Ah, então pra você que se dane a vida dos outros desde que se cumpra uma missão.

- Eu não disse isso.

- Mas é o que parece demonstrar. Vai causar danos mentais a um civil inocente só para obter alguma informação.

- O nível deste Sharingan que vou usar não danifica o cérebro de ninguém. O máximo que vai ocorrer é que a pessoa vai ficar desacordada por algum tempo.

- Dano mínimo ou máximo dá no mesmo. Só que pra você é simples assim, né?

- Sakura – o moreno a segurou pelo braço – Percebo uma certa hostilidade de sua parte. Tem alguma coisa pra me dizer que esteja te incomodando?

- Não a nada ser dito – ela se soltou com delicadeza do braço dele – Tudo o que eu tiver que te falar vai se resumir apenas a esta missão e à futura relação que teremos quando eu me casar com Sasuke. É isso, cunhadinho. – deu ênfase à última palavra com ironia.

O Uchiha permaneceu calado e a fitava intensamente. Percebeu uma leve mágoa em seu tom de voz. Mágoa pelo que ele lhe tinha causado. Sakura, porém, tirou-o de seus devaneios:

- Vamos. Como você mesmo disse, temos uma missão a ser cumprida. Temos que achar o Naruto e a Hinata.

*******

Caminharam um bom tempo em silêncio até que chegaram próximos a um bar da cidade. De repente, presenciaram uma desagradável cena: cadeiras e mesas eram jogados porta afora e um bando de tipos mal-encarados também. Ouviram o grito de uma voz conhecida vinda do bar:

- Rasengan! – era a voz de Naruto

- Mas o quê... – ia perguntar Sakura, mas Itachi adiantou-se e correu para dentro do bar

A rosada o seguiu e os dois viram o que estava acontecendo. Lá dentro, Naruto junto com mais três clones seus estavam brigando com vários tipos enquanto Hinata mobilizava quatro deles com seu Juuken.

- Naruto! Hinata! – gritou Sakura

- Sakura-chan! – contestou o loiro ao vê-la

- Sakura! Itachi-sama! – respondeu a Hyuuga por sua vez

Logo os dois terminaram de abater os homens que estavam no bar e juntaram-se aos seus companheiros. Por todos os lados do local havia vários indivíduos nocauteados.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Itachi com o tom frio, mas demonstrando claramente sua indignação

- Bem, Itachi-sama, é que... – coemeçou Hinata

- A gente veio neste bar perguntar a esses caras se sabiam alguma coisa sobre a vila do som – interrompeu o loiro – E do nada eles começaram a nos atacar.

- Suponho que isso tenha sido idéia sua, não? - indagou o Uchiha

- Bem.... sim – respondeu o loiro já sem graça pelo olhar repreensivo que o outro lhe dirigia

- Baka! Veja a confusão na qual se meteu! – gritou Sakura furiosa – Agora todos saberão que somos ninjas.

- Mas... mas... o plano não era perguntar sobre a Vila para as pessoas?

- Sim, mas eu disse claramente que era para sermos discretos e saber para quem perguntar e onde perguntar sem chamar muita atenção – suspirou – Bem, agora vamos ter que nos retirar rapidamente deste povoado antes que venham mais desses caras. Voltaremos na surdina da noite para fazermos do meu jeito. – olhou significativamente para Sakura. Depois de alguns momentos, ela assentiu.

Eles mal tinham acabado de sair quando se depararam à frente com uma multidão, a maioria de homens, mas haviam algumas mulheres e idosos também. Pareciam furiosos e portavam paus. E foram aos poucos formando um círculo em torno dos quatro.

- Ótimo, Naruto! Muito obrigada – disse Sakura raivosa

- Mas...mas – o loiro tentou se explicar

- Cale-se, baka! – a rosada deu-lhe um murro na cabeça e voltou sua atenção àquela gente.

Um deles, um senhor de aparência de meia-idade se adiantou e disse:

- Intrusos não são bem-vindos aqui. Já sabemos que são ninjas. De onde são e o que querem?

- Ouçam – respondeu Itachi – Não queremos arrumar confusão com ninguém. Somos ninjas de Konoha e só queremos saber onde fica a Vila Oculta do Som. É muito importante, depois vamos embora.

- Nós não temos nada que dizer. O País do Arroz é uma nação pequena que também precisa se defender de países como o seu que se acham os maiorais. O País do Fogo já tem Konoha. Nós não podemos ter também nossa própria vila oculta pra vocês virem aqui nos tirar isso também?

Itachi ficou calado bem como seus companheiros. Eles poderiam facilmente dar cabo de toda aquela gente. O problema é que eles eram civis.

- Vão embora daqui! – continuou o homem – Senão vamos ter que atacar vocês! Podemos não ser ninjas, mas somos a maioria e mesmo que ainda assim não conseguirmos lutar contra vocês, não vamos nos render. Já chega de sermos explorados pelas grandes nações.

- Bem, sendo assim, não tenho outra escolha – disse Itachi no seu tom frio e já ia ativar sua técnica ocular quando foi interrompido por Sakura que apertou seu braço.

- Itrachi, por favor, não – olhou para ele e em seguida, voltou-se para a multidão – Está bem, nós iremos.

Então as pessoas deram passagem a eles e os quatro passaram por aquela gente que ainda os olhava desconfiados. Voltaram para a hospedaria para apanharem seus pertences. No quarto em que dividiam, o Uchiha indagou a Haruno:

- Por que você não me deixou fazer o que era preciso?

- Não lhe parece óbvio, gênio? – respondeu a rosada com ironia – Essas pessoas são inocentes e eles estavam com medo da gente. Eles temem Konoha e a nossa nação.

- O que mostra que devem ser detidos junto com essa tal vila oculta.

- Eles são civis. São gente inocente.

- Sim. Mas são pessoas que seriam capazes de entrar numa guerra pra defenderem o que acham seu direito. E é por isso que estamos aqui. Pra deter o mal antes que ele se torne forte e real.

- Pare de falar como se fossêmos os bonzinhos e eles os vilões – suspirou a garota – Eu não os culpo por olharem nosso país com desconfiança.

- Sakura, eu tinha quatro anos de idade quando começou a Terceira Guerra Ninja. Eu vi muita gente morrer. Muita gente que eu conhecia. E você não faz idéia de como é horrível isso.

Sakura o olhou surpresa. Ele lhe olhava intensamente e parecia sincero no que dizia. Uma coisa tinha que reconhecer: Uchiha Itachi podia ser tudo, menos alguém que não se importasse com a vila e com a sua gente. Era antes de tudo um bom shinobi que cumpria bem seu dever. Em todo caso, perguntou-lhe:

- Está certo. Mas o que vamos fazer? Você pretende colocar mesmo em prática o plano que traçou de voltarmos aqui escondidos à noite e interrogarmos alguém à força?

- Esta parece ser a melhor solução – respondeu o Uchiha suavizando a expressão de seu rosto

Terminaram de arrumar suas bagagens, encontraram Naruto e Hinata na recepção da hospedaria, acertaram sua conta e partiram. Durante o trajeto, Itachi explicou seu plano. Quando estavam quase saindo do povoado, foram interpelados por uma anciã. Era uma senhora de baixa estatura, aparentava ter uns setenta anos, carregava uma bacia de frutas na cabeça e lhes chamou parecendo meio receiosa. Surpresos e intrigados, aproximaram-se da idosa. Esta lhes disse:

- Vocês são ninjas de Konoha, não?

- Sim – respondeu Itachi – A senhora quer nos dizer alguma coisa?

- Olhe, meu filho, eu não deveria nem estar aqui falando com vocês, mas ouvi que vocês vieram aqui pra saber da Vila Oculta do Som e acho que posso ajudar vocês.

- Me desculpe, senhora, mas por que quer fazer isso?

- Bom, eu tenho uma coisa comigo que se chama intuição e algo me diz que boa coisa não vai sair ali daquela Vila e que nós do País do Arroz é que vamos ter dor de cabeça. E antes que isso aconteça, é bom estarmos prevenidos. Se eu ajudar vocês, prometem que seu país não vai deixar o meu na mão se precisarmos.

- Eu prometo. Como futuro Hokage da Vila Oculta da Folha, Uchiha Itachi.

- Uchiha Itachi? – a velha arregalou os olhos – O ninja gênio do clã Uchiha! Minha comadre não vai acreditar.

- Pois pode acreditar, senhora. E dou minha palavra que tudo acabará bem se a senhora puder nos ajudar.

- Bom, sendo assim, vou dizer onde fica a tal vila. Mais pra leste daqui, vocês vão encontrar um vale pedregoso e mais pra frente, um rio. Seguindo o curso deste rio até a nascente, tem ums floresta. No meio dela é que está essa Vila, mas é até aí que nós sabemos onde ela está. Mas acho que o resto vocês como ninjas devem saber o que fazer para encontrar.

- Certo, muito obrigado, minha senhora pela informação – agradeceu Itachi

- Tchau, vovó – gritou Naruto.

- Tchau, meus filhos. Boa sorte! – e disse para si mesma – Vão precisar!

Assim que eles se afastaram, a velha senhroa deu uma risada malvada e transforsmou-se numa bela mulher de cabelos longos e pretos e que trajava roupas de combate: calças com pintas pretas e gola da blusa no mesmo estilo e um protetor com o símbolo do Som. Ela riu e murmurou:

- Idiotas!

Saiu dali e tomou um atalho.

********

Os nossos quatro companheiros percorreram o caminho indicado pela falsa anciã. Itachi estava pensativo quando Sakura se aproximou:

- Você também percebeu, né?

- Sim – foi a resposta do moreno

- Foi o que pensei. Você não é de se gabar assim sem mais nem menos. Só quis entra no jogo.

- exato - contestou impressionado pela percepção da rosada

- Do que vocês estão falando? – perguntou Naruto atento à conversa

- Aquela senhora que nos falou sobre a Vila do Som na verdade era um hengue de algum ninja – tornou Sakura

- Como você soube, Sakura-chan?

- De tanto lidar com meu chakra nos pacientes e também nos adversários consigo sentir quando alguém é um shinobi ou não. Somente os ninjas conseguem manipular bem seu chakra ainda que em técnicas básicas.

- Então – disse Hinata – ou ela nos indicou uma direção errada para nos afastarmos ou....

- Nos indicou para alguma armadilha – completou Itachi – O mais provável é que estamos indo para a Vila do Som onde somos esperados para alguma emboscada.

- E você acha prudente nos dirigir assim para o perigo?

- Não temos escolha. É claro que um ninja não deve correr riscos desnecessários, mas este é um caso de extrema importância.

- O que significa que essa tal Akatsuki é realmente perigosa, não é? – concluiu a rosada – Pra você se arriscar tanto a obter alguma informação com o Som. Já me falaram que você é prudente, embora nunca recue numa missão.

- Até que enfim ouço um elogio de sua parte – tornou Itachi meio irônico e satisfeito.

- Eu nunca duvidei de sua integridade como shinobi._ Isso_ (enfatizou a palavra) eu tenho que reconhecer.

O moreno entendeu o recado e ambos se calaram. Itachi voltou-se para seus pensamentos. Desde que esta missão lhe fora designada, algo o estava incomodando. Aquele chakra fraco e estranho que sentiu bem acima da sala do Hokage. A impressão de que estavam sendo vigiados desde a entrada ao País do Arroz e não era só pela população. E agora aquilo, aquela provável armadilha. Tudo junto lhe confirmava suas suspeitas: de alguma forma, desde o início da missão, alguém sabia que eles estariam sendo mandados pra lá. Mas quem poderia ter acesso a essa informação e o que pretendia? Sakura parecia compartilhar de suas reflexões, pois disse:

- Eu acho que já sabiam antes mesmo da gente chegar, não é? Sabiam que a gente viria.

- Humpf – foi a única resposta que o Uchiha deu

Logo chegaram ao ponto final indicado. Itachi, que era ótimo rastreador, conseguiu visualizar vários rastros de atividades lá na floresta imperceptíveis para uma pessoa comum e até para um ninja não tão perspicaz, mas não para ele. Liderou sua equipe e seguiram as pistas.

A caminhada durou o resto do dia até que, por fim, chegaram num tope de um desfiladeiro. Adentraram e depararam-se com uma gruta enorme no meio. Os rastros terminavam ali. Uma grande pedra tapava a gruta e havia um selo grudado na mesma como se fosse uma espécie de barreira.

- É aqui? – perguntou Naruto

- Tudo indica que sim – foi a resposta do Uchiha

- O que estamos esperando então? Vamos derrubar esta pedra e entrar.

- Alto lá, Naruto! – exclamou Sakura – Não é tão simples assim. Vê aquele selo lá em cima? Há uma barreira de proteção nesta pedra e se não a removermos será inútil que entremos.

- Ah, tá. Tô lembrando. Iguais aquelas que a gente já encontrou nas nossas missões. Isso quer dizer que deve ter outros selos espalhados por aqui.

- Hum. Impressionante. Até que enfim disse algo inteligente – tornou Itachi o que fez o loiro amarrar a cara e fazer bico. O Uchiha se segurou para não rir e voltou-se para a Hyuuga – Hinata, pode localizar para nós onde estão os demais selos e quantos são?

- Hai – contestou a garota – Byakugan!

Imediatamente os olhos da garota se apertaram preenchidos de chakra e ela pôde ver à longa distância os outros selos. Haviam mais dois que juntamente ocm o selo da pedra formavam uma espécie de triângulo. Ela informou a Itachi que determinou que ele, Naruto e Hinata cada qual se ocuparia de um selo e removeriam-nos juntos enquanto Sakura quebrava a pedra com o punho concentrado. Para isso, utilizariam-se dos comunicadores para que fizessem a operação ao mesmo tempo, pois se os selos não fossem removidos na mesma hora, seria inútil para quebrar a barreira.

Então cada um foi em direção a um selo: Naruto foi para um selo que estava a sudoeste da gruta e Hinata foi para sudeste; Itachi aguardava que eles se comunicassem enquanto Sakura concentrava o chakra no punho. O moreno observava discretamente sua amada. Estava ansioso para verificar a força que diziam ela ter herdado de Tsunade. Assim que Naruto e Hinata confirmaram suas posições diante dos selos, Itachi disse:

- Ao meu sinal quando eu contar até três. Compreenderam?

- Hai - responderam os dois em uníssono

- Um... dois... três!

Os três removeram os selos na msma hora de uma só vez.

- Sakura! Agora! - gritou Itachi

- Hai! - contestou a shinobi e avançou de uma só vez na pedra com o punho concentrado - Hááááááááááááááááááá!!!

Imediatamente, Itachi deu um pulo e Sakura acertou a pedra com toda sua força. Esta se espatifou em mil pedacinhos formando uma enorme poeira. Assim que a nuvem de poeira se dissipou, Itachi viu a façanha de Sakura. Ficou impressionado e orgulhoso de sua flor. Ah! Que vontade tinha nesse momento de abraçá-la e levantá-la em seus braços para lhe dar os parabéns, mas sabia que não podia. Ao invés disso, limitou-se a dizer:

- Bom trabalho.

- Você também - ela respondeu - Chame o Naruto e a Hinata.

- Certo. Naruto, Hinata, voltem. Nós conseguimos. Vamos entrar - havia uma pequena interferência - Estão me escutando?

- Sim, Itachi - respondeu Naruto depois de algum tempo - Mas é que aqui estou com um pequeno problema.

- Que problema?

- Parece que o inimigo preparou uma armadilha para nós.

De fato, o loiro estava cercado de ninjas mascarados. Mas não eram ninjas reais. Eram sombras que atacavam e multiplicavam-se. À medida que se acabava com uma reapareciam duas no lugar. Com Hinata estava acontecendo a mesma coisa.

- Droga! - disse Itachi

- O que foi? - perguntou Sakura e teve sua pergunta respondida imediatamente pelo moreno - Precisamos ir até eles e ajudá-los.

- Isso nos fará perder tempo. Precisamos seguir e concluir a missão.

- Que se dane a missão! Não vou deixar meus companheiros pra trás!

- Sakura, você é uma shinobi e como tal deve cumprir com as regras. Eu estou no comado e digo que devemos prosseguir.

- Eu estou consciente dos meus deveres como shinobi. Mas não devemos deixar que hajam perdas desnecessárias. Isso também é uma regra. Prossiga você. Eu irei até eles - ela disse num tom de desafio

Itachi sem se alterar disse:

- Olhe, Sakura, você mesma disse que o Naruto era forte e talentoso. O mesmo presumo de Hinata já que vocês hoje são considerados os melhores de Konoha. É verdade que não se deve abandonar os companheiros da equipe e sofrer perdas desnecessárias, mas também tem que se confiar na capacidade deles. Acha que eles não darão conta?

Sakura não respondeu a pergunta. Ao invés disso, pediu:

- Me deixe falar com o Naruto e com a Hinata só para eu averiguar a situação.

- Certo - concordou Itachi diante da teimosia dela

A rosada falou com seus amigos e perguntou-lhes sobre a situação, ao que ambos responderam que era bastante desgastante e que não sabiam como se livrar daquela técnica. Contudo, insistiram para que os dois prosseguissem na frente ou perderiam tempo. Depois, os alcançariam. Diante da insistência deles, a rosada concordou.

- Eles pedem que continuemos, que vão resolver o problema sozinhos. depois nos seguem - comunicou

- Ótimo.

********

Os dois avançaram pela gruta correndo. Era a entrada para a Vila do Som. O interior da gruta se mostrou muito maior que imaginavam, parecia uma fortaleza com imensas bifurcações e inúmeras armadilhas que evitavam com cuidado. Demoraram a chegar ao centro.

- Realmente, essa vila é guardada a sete chaves. Quem quer que seja o senhor dela, a defende muito bem de intrusos.

Continuaram a caminhar e se Itachi não fosse um perito em examinar rastros (e descobrir as pistas falsas para confundir) já teriam se perdido naquele lugar que era um verdadeiro labirinto. Por fim, chegaram a um longo túnel à frente deles. Antes que retrocedessem, outra parede de pedra se fechou atrás deles. Estavam encerrados.

- Droga! - se maldisse o Uchiha. Não acreditava ter caído num armadilha tão banal como aquela

Logo, a parede de pedra à direita deles se abriu e lá estavam centenas de ninjas mascarados prontos para atacá-los. Um deles, o mais troncudo e alto (devia ser o líder) deu um passo à frente. Sakura e Itachi estavam em posição de ataque. O ninja não disse nada, mas a um sinal que fez com o braço, todos os outros avançaram para atacar o Uchiha e a Haruno. Daí eles começaram a lutar.

Apesar de serem só eles dois, conseguiram abater sem muita dificuldade todos aqueles lutadores. Itachi usava sua espada e rapidamente os abatia e Sakura com um só golpe no chão, quebrava o solo fazendo aqueles ninjas caírem ou os atacava com seus golpes de taijustsu quando algum saltava sobre ela. O inimigo os estava subestimando. Ou não sabia quem eles eram ou estava caçoando deles para mandar shinobis tão fracos como aqueles mesmo em grande quantidade os atacar.

Quando todos aqueles ninjas estavam abatidos, o que parecia ser o líder deles ficou assombrado e deu meia-volta para fugir, mas Itachi já tinha se posicionado atrás dele.

- Aonde pensa que vai? - perguntou o moreno no seu tom frio e agarrou o ninja pela gola levantando-o acima de sua cabeça - Nos leve para a Vila do som até seu mestre.

Porém, a outra parede de pedra à esquerda se abriu. Sakura se postou do lado de Itachi. Apareceram outros ninjas. No entanto, estes não estavam mascarados e pareciam mais fortes. Entre eles estava a jovem que fingira ser a anciã que falara com eles. À frente do grupo estava um senhor de meia-idade, estatura mediana, careca e com a barba grisalha. Apesar da aparência, Itachi sentiu uma quantidade grande de chakra vinda dele. Pelo jeito, não era um inimigo comum. Notou também que ele era cego, mas parecia saber exatamente em qual direção se posicionar sem auxílio algum. O homem adiantou-se e disse numa voz grave, rouca e sarcástica:

- Muito nos alegram que tenham vindo nos visitar. Espero que tenham se divertido com as nossas boas vindas - assumiu um semblante sério - Porque agora o que os aguarda é a morte.

********

**Gente, como vocês devem ter percebido, plagiei um pouco a cena dos selos que formam a barreira, mas é que se encaixava aqui. Os próximos dois capítulos serão de pura ação e depois chegará o confronto entre eles e o tão aguardado hentai. Mal posso esperar (nem imaginam o que essa mente perva está planejando). Vou tentar postar mais um capítulo neste fim de semana, mas não garanto. OK? Até a próxima.**


	26. Itachi e Sakura: a dupla de fogo

**Pessoal, antes que preparem o cadafalso para me enforcarem pela demora, ouçam: fiquei esse tempo sem escrever por falta de inspiração. Tenho uma certa dificuldade em elaborar capítulos de ação, requer pesquisa que possa ser fiel ao que tem no mangá. E criar um adversário à altura do Itachi não foi nada fácil. Mas acho que consegui. Depois de lerem o capítulo, abaixo têm alguns esclarecimentos. OK? Boa leitura e me mandem reviews.**

*********

Itachi ainda segurava o ninja troncudo e mascarado mesmo com a aparição daquele senhor cego e careca que parecia ser uma ameaça. O moreno estava atento a cada movimento daquela misteriosa figura. Sakura estava na defensiva e também se concentrava nele, sem desviar sua atenção dos outros shinobis que o acompanhavam. Olhou de relance para a jovem de cabelos negros ao lado do careca. Teve a impressão de vislumbrar um certo desdém no olhar da moça mesclado com temor.

Acho que vou corrigir o que acaba de dizer - replicou o Uchiha - A morte não nos aguarda. Ela nos acompanhou até aqui para cumprimentar todos vocês.

Um longo silêncio se fez. Sakura sentiu um arrepio com as palavras de Itachi. Ele sabia como impôr temor. Agradeceu intimamente por serem do mesmo time. De repente, naquele clima tenso, o cego soltou uma gargalhada com sua voz rouca e disse:

- Gosto do seu humor. É uma pena que nos encontremos em uma situação contrária. Mas isso não significa que não possa me apresentar. Eu sou Ootsuka Tetsuo.

Tanto Itachi como Sakura surpreenderam-se com a revelação, embora não demonstrassem. Qualquer pessoa do mundo ninja e fora dele conhecia a fama daquele homem. Era um famoso shinobi originário da Vila Oculta da Pedra, do País da Terra. Era conhecido por suas inagualáveis habilidades, sucessivas vitórias e impiedade para com todos que cruzavam seu caminho, tendo prestado grandes serviços ao seu país de origem. Porém, após a Primeira Grande Guerra Ninja, ele se voltou contra sua nação e vila e matou o líder da vila e um sem-número de ninjas. Fugiu de lá e era considerado um nukenin de alta periculosidade. Contudo, ouviram-se boatos de que estava morto. Por isso, os dois shinobis da Folha estavam surpresos.

- Gostaria de dizer que é uma honra conhecê-lo. Mas nunca minto - disse Itachi friamente, o que fez Tetsuo assumir um semblante sério - E quanto ao seu presente de boas-vindas, fico agradecido, mas já recebi melhores. Tome esse lixo de volta.

E jogou o shinobi que segurava pelo pescoço aos pés do cego. O ninja tossiu ainda se recuperando do aperto em sua garganta.

- Bem, nós também não apreciamos lixo - tornou Tetsuo e sorriu com escárnio.

E num movimento rápido agarrou o ninja caído e quebrou seu pescoço, matando o shinobi sem nem olhar para ele. Itachi permaneceu inabalável. Sakura, com a expressão e o rosto impassíveis, disfarçava o terror e repulsa que sentia. Não que ela e seus companheiros nunca tivessem matado alguém em suas batalhas. Porém, era raro que o fizessem e mesmo assim, quando era no calor do combate para se defenderem. Contudo, aquele homem matara seu próprio subordinado de uma forma fria e cruel. Se ele fazia isso com seus aliados, imagine com os inimigos. O cego continuou:

- Lamento que tenha desapontado ao grande Uchiha Itachi. E à Haruno Sakura, Flor de Konoha - olhou para ambos - Sim, eu sei quem são. E acho que pela fama que possuem mereciam muito mais. Mas prometo que a diversão começará agora.

E numa fração de segundo já tinha se postado atrás de Itachi e o acertou nas costas com um golpe de seu braço. O Uchiha caiu no chão surpreso com a rapidez do outro que se igualava à sua.

- Itachi! - gritou Sakura voltando sua cabeça para ele.

- Você já tem problemas demais para se preocupar com ele, querida! - disse a moça de cabelos pretos posicionando-se à frente de Sakura com rapidez.

A garota tentou acertar Sakura no rosto, mas esta agiu rápido e defendeu-se com um dos seus braços e empurrou a outra longe para o chão.

- Hum. Nada mal - tornou a outra ninja levantando-se - É o mínimo que eu espero da famosa Herdeira da Princesa das Lesmas. Vejo que será uma rival muito dfícil. Que bom! Odeio ininigos fáceis.

- Pena que eu não possa dizer o mesmo - respondeu Sakura - Você é muito previsível, ... velha.

- Então você percebeu, hein? Interessante. Já sabiam que estavam vindo para um armadilha.

- Claro. Achou mesmo que Uchiha Itachi ou mesma eu cairíamos num hengue tão banal? Que ingênua! Vejo que não é uma ninja que ofereça algum desafio.

- Cuidado com suas palavras - disse a outra irritada - Não me subestime. Eu sou Tsuchi Kin e não sou uma ninja qualquer.

- Então chega de conversa e vamos lutar.

- Com prazer! - disse a outra e avançou

Começaram a lutar. As duas se igualavam em taijutsu, mas isso porque Sakura não estava concentrando sua força. Queria ver os limites da outra. Porém, não deixava de prestar atenção aos outros ninjas, qualquer um deles poderia entrar no meio da briga. Como se lesse seus pensamentos, a outra disse:

- Não se preocupe. Eles têm ordem de não se intrometer até que seja necessário, só que não será mesmo. Vejo que darei conta.

- Hum. Você tem excessiva confiança em si mesma. Mas lhe digo que só estou pegando leve com você porque não quero me intrometer na luta do Itachi.

Kin nada respondeu, mas desapareceu e reapareceu na frente da rosada.

- Já disse pra não me subestimar - disse ela

Deu um soco na cara de Sakura, mas esta se transformou num tronco de árvore.

- Droga! Kawarimi no jutsu!

- Sim - respondeu a rosada reaparecendo atrás de Kin e lhe deu um forte soco que a derrubou - Uma técnica banal.

Kin foi arremesada pelo golpe e caiu inerte no chão. Conseguiu se recuperar e apoiou-se num dos jeolhos. Olhava para Sakura tentando achar uma brecha. Sorriu. A rosada que não abandonava a posição de luta não gostou do sorriso da outra e aguardou. A shinobi do som lançou dois **senbons¹** em direção à Sakura, mas esta se desviou e estes se cravaram na parede do túnel atrás dela. De repente, ouviu o barulho de guizos. O som se tornou por demais insistente e quando percebeu, a rosada estava tonta e cambaleou para a frente deixando os joelhos caírem. E via à sua frente a adversária multiplicada em vários reflexos.

- Eu disse para não me subestimar - diss Kin se levantando e rindo

Sakura percebeu que estava numa espécie de genjutsu do mais simples. Poderia facilmente cancelar a técnica. O problema era o som que penetrava em seu ouvido e atrapalhava-a. Como era uma shinobi treinada em genjutsus produzidos pelo olhar, aquele tipo de técnica era nova para ela. Só que podia....

- Agora vou lançar meus senbons em você. Mas não se preocupe, eu bem que gostaria mas não vou te matar. Tenho ordens para não fazer isso. Só vou te ferir um pouco até te deixar desacordada - continuou a outra - Só que estou decepcionada. Esperava mais dificuldade de alguém como você. Realmente, você é a maior ninja mulher da sua vila?

- Pode apostar que sim - disse outra Sakura reaparecendo atrás de Kin e aplicando-lhe um chute nas costas que a derrubou. O golpe foi mais intenso e por isso, a ninja teve suas costelas quebradas. A Sakura que estava ajoelhada desapareceu revelando ser um clone. Deitada no chão e confusa, Kin ergueu um pouco a cabeça com dificuldade e perguntou:

- Mas como...

- É irônico, não é - disse a verdadeira Sakura - Você diz para ninguém subestimá-la, mas se contradiz em seus próprios atos. Se você me conhece tão bem, deveria saber que sou uma especialista em genjutsus e uma ninja médica. É verdade que esse genjutsu é do tipo provocado pelo som e eu nunca havia lidado com algum antes deste. É uma técnica ilusória simples, mas por causa do som ininterrupto pode atrapalhar seu cancelamento. Mas ao contrário de você, eu jamais subestimo meu inimigo por mais fraco que ele pareça. No momento que eu vi você lançar aqueles senbons, desconfiei que não era sua intenção me atingir com algo tão banal. Daí concentrei chakra no meu próprio corpo para me defender de qualquer técnica que você estivesse me preparando. Assim que me vi presa em seu genjutsu por alguns instantes, só tive que mandar chakra para obstruir o som do meu tímpano e consegui me libertar do seu jutsu e fazer a substituição por um clone sem que você percebesse.

A outra a olhava assombrada. De fato, Sakura era a famosa Flor de Konoha. A rosada continuou:

- Agora vou lhe demonstrar um dos meus genjutsus.

E aprisionou Kin num genjutsu de nível B e conseguiu fazer a outra perder os sentidos. Tão logo, viram sua companheira derrotada, dois outros ninjas se adiantaram:

- Sou Kinuta Dosu - disse um ninja mascarado e com um manto coberto de pintas negras semelhante a uma parte da roupa de Kin - E este é Abumi Zaku.

- Ao contrário da Kin, não somos tão pacientes - disse o outro - Prepare-se!

Dizendo isso, Zaku usou seus braços e liberou uma grande quantidade de pressão do ar com o som que estes emitiam jogando Sakura longe. Porém, ela conseguiu cair em pé. Percebeu que aqueles ninjas bem como os outros que estavam com eles eram mais fortes que os anteriores porque possuíam armas especiais derivadas do som. Então ela observou cuidadosamente como manipulavam cada qual o som. Não demorou e derrotou aqueles dois.

Os demais ninjas se aproximaram dela tentando detê-la a qualquer custo com suas técnicas especias com o som. A rosada, porém, não dava nenhuma brecha e usava sua monstruosa força contra eles. Eles eram muitos. Então ela usou a técnica que aprendera com Itachi: saltou, rodopiou e lançou diversas kunais em várias direções acertando um monte deles. Realizou esta proeza várias vezes e alternava com seu taijustsu. Finalmente, ela viu que não restava mais nenhum daqueles shinobis do som, exceto quatro. Ela estava um pouco cansada, mas ainda tinha fôlego.

Contudo, aqueles shinobis pareciam diferentes dos outros a começar pelas vestimentas. E cada qual com uma aparência mais bizarra que a outra: uma ruiva com os cabelos presos numa espécie de touca, um gordo gigantesco, um de cabelo azul que parecia carregar alguém em suas costas e o último tinha seis braços . E suas feições eram zombeteiras e arrogantes. O de cabelo azulado se adiantou e disse:

- Parece que só restou nós. Você honra mesmo sua fama. Nós vamos adorar brincar com você.

- Quem são vocês? - perguntou a rosada

- Somos o Quarteto do Som - respondeu - Eu sou Sakon, líder do grupo.

- Eu sou Tayuya - disse a mulher

- Eu, Kidoumaru - falou o de seis braços

- E eu, Jiroubou.

Os quatro cercaram a jovem. Antes, porém, que qualquer um deles fizesse um movimento, um barulho ensurdecedor se fez. O lugar onde Itachi e Tetsuo estavam se levantou como uma coluna e tirou-os fora do alcance da visão de Sakura fazendo uma parede se erguer no lugar onde estavam. A rosaa ficou preocupada. Para onde estavam indo, ou melhor, para onde aquele lugar os estava levando? Parecia uma verdadeira fortaleza viva.

- Não se preocupe - disse Sakon - Deixe Tetsuo e o Uchiha se divertirem sozinhos. Agora venha se divertir conosco.

- Não se esqueça, Sakon - interrompeu Tayuya - O mestre a quer viva e inteira.

*******

Itachi se recuperou prontamente assim que recebera o primeiro golpe de Tetsuo. Sem dúvida, seu oponente não era brincadeira. A cegueira não era obstáculo, ao contrário, parecia até lhe dar vantagem. Sem mais trocas de palavras, ambos começaram a duelar ferozmente.

Iniciaram com golpes de taijutsu movimentando-se ambos numa velocidade que escapava aos olhos humanos. Usavam para isso um jutsu de tempo-e-espaço que não permitia um adversário comum nem piscar para se defender. O Uchiha enviou shurikens, mas todas foram rebatidas pelo cego. Este pegou duas espadas e investiu contra o moreno.

Itachi se defendeu com sua espada e com uma sequência rápida de selamentos apenas com uma mão fez seu jutsu elemental e assoprou uma bola de fogo gigantesca no rosto do inimigo, porém, este foi substtuído por um bloco de gelo. E de repente, o jounnin era golpeado por um chute em seu estômago que o derrubou no chão.

O moreno estava impressionado. O outro parecia não só ter uma rapidez igual a sua, mas até superior. Nunca encontrara alguém igual. E a cegueira não era mesmo problema para seu oponente. Ele sabia exatamente aonde e como movimentar-se.

Itachi lançou mais de seu jutsu de fogo em direção a Tetsuo, mas este soprou um jutsu de gelo que neutralizou o fogo. Daí, ele se lançou sobre o Uchiha com suas duas espadas, mas este se defendeu com a que possuía.

- Este lugar é pequeno demais para todos nós - disse Tetsuo - Vamos só nós dois para um lugar maior.

Então ele se afastou e acionou um mecanismo no chão do túnel na parte onde ele e Itachi se encontravam. O chão debaixo deles se elevou em forma de coluna e levantou a ambos. Itachi perdeu a visão do campo que tinha de Sakura, deixando-a sozinha sem opção. Estava apreensivo não por si, mas por ela. Durante o tempo em que lutava no mesmo local que ela, embora não perdesse a concentração em seu próprio combate, conseguia vislumbrar o desempenho da rosada. Ficara satisfeito com o pouco que conseguiu enxergar. Por mais que soubesse o quão excelente e experiente shinobi ela se tornara, não podia deixar de sentir uma certa inquietação, afinal, amava-a e sempre teria esse instinto de proteção com ela. Mas agora precisava confiar que sua amada conseguiria sair-se bem sozinha.

Por fim, a coluna parou na parte de cima do despenhadeiro um pouco acima do solo. Os dois shinobis saltaram fora da coluna e esta voltou a descer deixando em seu lugar uma superfície arenosa do solo. De lá do ponto em que os guerreiros estavam dava para ver a Vila do Som escondida entre vários montes de difícil acesso a pessoas comuns. Percebia-se que era um vilarejo bem menor que Konoha.

Itachi não teve tempo de contemplar o local, pois o adversário lhe atirou várias lanças de gelo que moldava com o chakra de suas mãos. O Uchiha se desviava por pouco tal a rapidez dos movimentos do outro. Seu sharingan que a essa altura já estava ativado facilitava tais façanhas. Para combater as lanças, o moreno uniu seu elemento do fogo com seu segundo elemento da água e fez surgir uma alta cortina de vapor que derretia o gelo.

Nisso, o cego invocou um leão-marinho gigantesco e por pouco este não atingia Itachi com suas longas e pontiagudas presas. Imediatamente, o jounnin invocou um bando de corvos que voaram em torno do mamífero e bicaram seus olhos o cegando. O animal, com os olhos ensaguentados, deu um grito agudo e desapareceu. Tetsuo, que se encontrava no alto da cabeça de sua invocação, caiu firme nos dois pés ao solo.

- De fato, você é um rival à altura - disse ele - Meu chefe tinha razão.

- Chefe? Então você não é o chefe - perguntou o Uchiha - Me diga quem é então.

- Isso não é algo que você precise saber quando está tão próximo de sua morte.

- Humpf. Você é muito confiante para crer que vou me render tão facilmente. Lamento te decepcionaer.

- Não lamente. É só questão de tempo.

E com um rápido movimento das mãos, fez aparecer dezenas de clones seus ao redor de Itachi e misturou-se entre eles.

- Tente me achar, Uchiha - disseram todos os Tetsuos ao mesmo tempo

Itachi olhou ao seu redor a fim de descobrir o verdadeiro oponente. Antes que fizesse qualquer movimento, os clones avançaram. O ANBU se defendeu de três que revelaram serem clones ao cortá-los, porém, ao desaparecerem, emitiram uma intensa luz que cegou o rapaz que caiu de joelhos.

Tetsuo, julgando que o tinha pego, desfez o restante dos clones e com suas duas espadas cortou o moreno ao meio. Contudo, esse Itachi não passava de um bunshi que se desfez em um monte de corvos. O autêntico Itachi apareceu atrás do cego pronto para atacá-lo, só que conseguiu apenas encostar dois dedos de leve na nuca dele, pois este se virou rapidamente e com a ponta de um punhal que sacou, cortou um pedaço da pele do braço do Uchiha. O corte não foi muito profundo, mas sangrou.

- Estou impressionado. Você conseguiu me enganar com seu bunshin. Claro, seu Sharingan facilitou isso - proferiu Tetsuo

- Não é só meu Sharingan - contestou Itachi - Também sou muito prudente em qualquer movimento que faço. No instante em que você criou os seus clones, eu preparei meu bunshin e fiquei à espreita para verificar qual deles era você. Pude assim me proteger daquela luz que cegou meu clone e descobrir você.

- Mesmo assim não pôde me atingir. Seu Sharingan não consegue adivinhar totalmente meus movimentos porque eu sou muito rápido. Em alguns momentos, meus gestos podem se igualar à velocidade da luz. O meu elemento principal é o raio que nada mais é do que luz. Eu consigo transformar esse meu elemento em plena luz.

De fato, Itachi notara isso. Ele percebeu que seu oponente dominava três elementos: raio, água e vento, os dois últimos combinados formavam o elemento gelo. Eram poucos os shinobis que desenvolviam mais de dois elementos e que ainda por cima, conseguiam criar algum pela junção de dois deles. O Uchiha também possuía três: fogo, água e terra. Sabia formar o elemento do vapor a partir dos dois primeiros, que sufocava os inimigos. No entanto, ele percebeu que seus jutsus elementais seriam inúteis contra o cego, principalmente os de terra, já que este elemento era vulnerável ao raio.

Por isso, Itachi não viu outra alternativa senão recorrer ao Mangekyou Sharingan, mas só poderia utilizar as técnicas Amaterasu e Susanoo, pois o Tsukuyomi era inútil contra seu adversário bem como seus genjutsus mais simples, afinal, o homem era cego e não seria aprisionado em suas ilusões ópticas. O moreno fizera aquele movimento na nuca dele, porém, não era algo imediato e não teria como simplesmente ficar esperando surtir efeito.

De repente, Itachi sentiu seu corpo tremer. Teve a impressão que seu chakra apresentava uma certa dificuldade em circular.

- Vejo que está fazendo efeito - sorriu Tetsuo - Você é um ninja prudente, meu jovem, mas não pode calcular todos os meus golpes mesmo com seu Sharingan como eu já afirmei. Aquele não foi um simples corte que sofreu. Meu punhal estava envenenado e o veneno é do tipo que vai te matar lentamente e te fará ter dificuldade em manipular seu chakra. Desista, Uchiha, você não durará muito. Prometo uma morte rápida.

- Eu sou Uchiha Itachi do clã Uchiha - replicou o moço com orgulho - Nós jamais desistimos e nos rendemos.

Ele usou de toda sua força e ativou seu Doujutsu a um nível mais elevado, liberando a técnica do Amaterasu. Logo chamas negras circundaram Tetsuo e apanharam-no. O cego deu um forte grito de dor e seu corpo foi consumido pelas chamas. Estas foram cessadas pelo Uchiha, pois estava com dificuldades em sustentar uma quantidade grande de chakra com o veneno em sua corrente sanguínea. Ele chegou perto do corpo do inimigo para verificar sua morte, só que este se desintegrou.

No instante seguinte, o moço sentiu o hálito frio de Tetsuo e conseguiu a tempo interceptar-lhe um golpe com o braço.

- Amaterasu, hein? - disse o careca com desdém. Viu a expressão inquiridora do outro e completou - Sim, eu conheço essa técnica. Meu chefe me preveniu sobre ela.

O Uchiha não teve tempo de entrar em divagações sobre a identidade do líder do outro. Este lhe lançou três fuumas shurikens que, por causa do veneno, o rapaz teve dificuldade em se desviar.

- Agora vou lhe mostrar minha técnica suprema - anunciou Tetsuo

Ele fez um rápido selamento com as mãos que nem mesmo o olho do moreno conseguiu acompanhar e bateu com a palma das duas mãos no chão. Logo uma faixa enorme de luz foi emitida em milionésimos de segundos. Carbonizou todas as pedras e uns poucos arbustos em volta do Uchiha, porém, não conseguiu pegá-lo. Bem a tempo, ele se protegeu com sua defesa absoluta: o Susano'o. Um exoesqueleto de todo tamanho o cobria como um escudo. Ootsuka sorriu:

- Então esse é o famoso Susano'o? Uma defesa absoluta.

Contudo, Itachi não a sustentou por muito tempo. O cansaço, o veneno e seu chakra que não mais circulavam fê-lo cair oa chão. Respirava com dificuldade.

- É uma pena acabar assim, Uchiha. Foi uma honra e um entretenimento lutar com você - o cego pegou sua espada e com ela foi avançando em direção a Itachi

O moreno tentou se erguer, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi agachar-se.

- Com os cumprimentos de meu chefe Madara - continuou Tetsuo - Morra!

********

Sakura estava agachada e cansada. Estava cercada pelos quatro ninjas. Todos eles estavam caídos no chão. Ela conseguira derrotá-los com bastante dificuldade. Teve que gastar metade de seu chakra para usar seus genjutsus especias e ninjutsus, além de sua força sobre-humana, mas conseguira.

Contudo, duas coisas a intrigavam: a primeira era que antes do combate, a única mulher do grupo falara algo com relação a um mestre que a desejava viva. Que mestre seria esse? E o que pretendia com ela?

A segunda coisa era o próprio Quarteto do Som. Num primeiro momento, eles pareciam ninjas normais, apesar de possuírem uma considerável força em relação aos anteriores com que ela lutara. No entanto, quando viram que mesmo juntos não conseguiam apanhá-la, eles liberaram um estranho selo, similar àquele que Sasuke adquiriu com Orochimaru. E da mesma forma que seu companheiro, eles podiam atingir níveis mais avançados ainda de liberação de chakra e de ninjutsus. E o chakra parecia tão sombrio quanto o de Sasuke. Seria coincidência? Não. Uma coisa que aprendera sobre o mundo shinobi era que as coincidências não existiam. E de alguma forma, Orochimaru estava envolvido. Deveria encontrar Itachi e trocar informações a respeito para comunicarem ao Hokage e começarem a investigar secretamente o sannin.

Restava agora saber onde estava Itachi e aquele tal de Tetsuo. Observara que a coluna voltara e afundara no solo. Se pudesse saber qual o local preciso para ativá-la. Foi com muito cuidado que procurou e apalpou cada pedaço daquele espaço onde avistara mais ou menos a coluna até que, por fim, encontrou e acionou o mecanismo. Logo a rosada sentiu o chão elevar-se e a conduzir para cima.

Chegou na parte de cima do penahsco e viu algo que a imobilizou. Itachi estava caído e ferido e Tetsuo avançava sobre ele com as espadas para matá-lo.

********

Ootsuka Tetsuo não acreditou quando, de repente, sentiu sua cabeça latejar e viu-se caindo ao chão quase no momento em que ia matar Uchiha Itachi. O que estava acontecendo?

O jounnin levantou-se com certa dificuldade e aproximou-se do cego.

- Parece que meu toque especial funcionou bem a tempo

- Toque especial? Do que está falando? - perguntou o inimigo

- Como eu disse e você mesmo observou, eu nunca faço um golpe sem cálculo. Naquela hora em que apareci às suas costas quando você percebeu meu bunshin, eu só pude encostar dois dedos levemente sobre sua nuca. Eu sabia que sua velocidade era impressionante e não teria como eu lhe dar um golpe forte. Então só fiz esforço para lhe aplicar aquele toque. Como sabe, sou um jounnin especial da ANBU e somos treinados para conhecer toda a estrutura do corpo humano no caso de buscarmos e matar um traidor da nossa vila sem deixar vestígios. Por isso, sei os pontos de pressão do corpo humano e como ativar o chakra da própria pessoa em sua desvantagem.

- Então você ....

- Sim - interrompeu o moreno - Eu ativei o chakra do seu corpo para que se voltasse contra você e o fizesse cair a qualqur momento. É claro que demora bastante tempo para que isso ocorra.

- É o que exatamente vai acontecer comigo?

- Seu corpo vaificar paralisado por alguns minutos, o suficiente para eu acabar essa luta.

E num só golpe com sua espada, reunindo o restante das forças que possuía, Itachi decepou a cabeça de Tetsuo que voou longe. Depois, não suportando mais ele caiu no chão.

- Itachi! - gritou Sakura despertando do seu estupor diante daquela luta e correndo para socorrer o moço

- Sa...Sakura

- Você está bem? O que aconteceu?

- Ferida.... Veneno... - ele falava com dificuldade

Mesmo assim, a jovem compreendeu ao ver o corte que havia sobre seu braço na altura do ombro. Concentrou seu chakra para aquela região e conseguiu estabilizar o efeito do veneno. Porém, não duraria muito. Tinha que descobrir que tipo de veneno era e achar um antídoto.

- Sakura...

- Não fale. Vamos sair daqui. Vou tentar me comunicar com o Narurto e a Hinata pasra ver se eles já conseguiram desfazer aquela armadilha dos selos e logo iremos embora.

Ela pegou um dos comunicadores, porém, só emitia ruídos e não havia comunicação. "Droga", pensou. Estava num dilema. Tinha que tirar o Uchiha dali e levá-lo para algum lugar onde pudesse curá-lo. Por outro lado, não podia simplesmente abandonar seus amigos à própria sorte. Resolveu então invocar Katsuyu para ajudá-la a transportar Itachi e averiguar a localização de seus companheiros. Contudo, quando estava para fazer a invocação, uma estranha figura saltou e posicionou-se à sua frente.

Era um estranho homem de cabelos longos e olhos verdes, alto, magro, corpo robusto e um rosto que se poderia dizer belo. Vestia-se de modo semelhante ao Quarteto do Som. Sua expressão era fria e indiferente.

Sakura, espantada com aquela repentina aparição, colocou-se em posição de defesa à frente de Itachi. Este, por sua vez, também ficou em estado de alerta e apoiou-se em um dos joelhos, apesar de ainda estar sob os efeitos do veneno.

- Quem é você e o que deseja? - perguntou a moça.

- Sou o líder do Quarteto do Som. Meu nome é Kaguya Kimimaro.

- Olhe, eu não desejo lutar com você. Meu líder está ferido e envenado e eu só quero sair daqui para cuidar dele e encontrar meus companheiros de equipe.

- Impossível - tornou Kimimaro com voz inexpressiva e fria - Uma vez que alguém de fora entre nos limites da Vila do Som, não pode sair daqui vivo. E depois tenho ordens de levar você comigo, Haruno Sakura.

- Ordens? De quem?

- Você logo vai descobrir. Agora venha comigo sem resistência.

- Tsc. Eu acho que você é surdo. Já disse que vou embora junto com meu líder e meus companheiros. Não quero lutar com você, mas se for preciso, estou pronta.

- Sakura, não - interrompeu Itachi num sussurro - Eu posso sentir o chakra desse sujeito. Ele é muito forte.

- Pois eu também sou - replicou ela - Itachi, não tenho escolha. Ele parece que não vai nos deixar ir tão facilmente. E você não está em condições de lutar. Descanse um pouco e confie em mim.

Sim. Confiar. Ele devia isso a ela. No final das contas, ela tinha razão. Não poderia fazer nada com o veneno obstruindo seu chakra e enfraquecendo seu corpo. Contudo, era estranha aquela situação. Ele é quem sempre protegia seus colegas nas missões designadas e, dessa vez, ele é quem seria protegido ainda mais por sua amada. Não era propriamente machismo, ele só não gostava de ficar tão vulnerável e depender de alguém, posto que nunca ocorrera antes.

- Não vou repetir - disse Kimimaro - Venha comigo sem resistir. Será melhor para você.

- Cale a boca! - gritou a rosada - Você fala demais. Já disse que vou embora daqui e você não vai me impedir. Se me quer tanto, então venha me pegar se puder.

E avançou com toda força concentrada em seu punho para acertá-lo. Sabia que era uma imprudência dar o primeiro ataque sem saber os jutsus do inimigo, mas tinha que afastar-se do local onde o Uchiha se encontrava. Kimimaro se esquivava sem dificuldade dos golpes de Sakura enquanto ela fazia crateras no chão.

- Muito lento - disse ele aparecendo de repente às suas costas e a derrubou com um chute bem forte

A jovem se recuperou do golpe prontamente. Em seguida, para horror dela, ele começou a tirar ossos de seu próprio corpo e atirava-os na direção dela como se fossem flechas. A rosada que possuía uma esquiva muito boa não foi pega por nenhum. Entretanto, num determinado momento, ele lançou um osso grande, grosso e pontiagudo de forma tão inesperada que ela não teve tempo de desviar-se. Apenas usou seu punho para quebrá-lo, porém, só conseguiu arremesá-lo longe e feriu sua mão na ponta do mesmo, pois era indestrutível como aço. Ela fez uma careta de dor pela ferida na mão que começou a sangrar.

- Eu vou lhe dar mais uma chance - disse Kimimaro - Renda-se ou terei que te machucar se for preciso pra te levar ao meu mestre.

- Vá se ferrar! - gritou ela

E logo o prendeu em sua Técnica da coberta de sakuras. Ela viu que não tinha como atacá-lo diretamente com taijutsu: era rápido demais, uma força incrível e os ossos de seu corpo eram uma arma e um escudo ao mesmo tempo. Teria que lutar com ele à distância. Contudo, ele conseguira cancelar seu genjutsu. A rosada viu que ele não era um qualquer; parecia ser um gênio como Itachi. E na mesma hora ele atirou-lhe mais ossos desta vez dos seus dedos como se estes fossem balas. Como eram menores, era bem mais difícil se esquivar deles.

A moça contra-atacou com ninjutsus elementais. Primeiro, formou suas bolas de fogo e jogou-as contra ele várias delas. A princípio, achou que o tinha pego. De fato, Kimimaro ficou ferido em carne viva em várias partes do corpo, mas logo se regenerou ao transformar-se ao liberar um selo, o mesmo dos seus quatro subordinados e idêntico ao que Sasuke utilizava para elevar o chakra.

Dessa vez, o shinobi do som estava mais forte e rápido e avançou contra a rosada várias vezes usando um osso como espada. Ela mal tinha tempo de se esquivar e com dificuldade conseguiu fazer selamentos para sua segunda técnica elemental: rochas duras e pontiagudas saíram do chão em torno de si e a protegeu dos ataques de Kimimaro. Eram quase tão duras quanto os ossos dele. Em seguida, ela fez outras rochas pontiagudas surgirem do chão e cercarem o ninja, ferindo-o mortalmente por todos os lados.

A jovem pensou que tinha conseguido vencê-lo e já tinha saído da jaula de proteção quando Kimimaro quebrou as pedras que o prendiam e saiu de lá novamente com o corpo completamente modificado e pronto para atacá-la.

- Droga! - pensou ela - O que é esse cara?

Kimimaro quase a acerta com a longa cauda pontiaguda de ossos que adquirira nessa transformação. Ele fez um tremendo rombo no solo sem conseguir atingi-la. "Só me resta essa técnica, espero que eu tenha chakra suficiente", pensou a rosada. E logo ela se afastou o máximo que pôde do shinobi, juntou seus elementos e usou a Terra Incandescente contra ele. Um monte alto de terra se elevou entre eles e jorrou lava em direção ao ninja do som cobrindo-o todo numa massa bruta que logo endureceu.

Finalmente, a rosada sentou-se cansada e aliviada. Ao que parecia tudo havia terminado, mas logo ela se levantou ao lembrar-se do estado de Itachi e correu em sua direção. Quando já estava se aproximando dele, Kimimaro saiu do monte de lava endurecida e com a própria espinha dorsal, usou-a como corda e laçou a Haruno puxando-a para si.

- Sakura! - gritou o Uchiha

O ninja era incansável, parecia não ter qualquer limite. Conseguiu trazer a rosada para si amarrada desde os ombros até as pernas. Ela não conseguia se soltar.

- Agora não poderá mais mover seus braços e pernas. Vou levá-la comigo.

Ao ver sua amada incapaz de se libertar, Itachi levantou-se e recorreu ao mínimo de força que possuía para atingir Kimimaro com seu ninjutsu de jatos de água. O esforço supremo o fez cair desacordado, mas conseguiu seu efeito. Kimimato foi atingido e soltou Sakura. Esta, sem perda de tempo, utilizou a única técnica que lhe restava e a qual poderia destruir definitivamente o corpo daquele mutante: o _Ranshinshou_. Aproveitando que ele se recuperava do golpe de Itachi, a rosada conseguiu se aproximar e com o dedo indicador e o médio liberou eletricidade no corpo dele.

Assim que se viu livre do jutsu do Uchiha, Kimimaro procurou Sakura e foi tentar alcançá-la, porém, seu corpo não obedecia o comado de sua mente e ele não conseguia controlar o movimento de seus ossos. E de repente, deu um grito mortal e caiu duro. Um de seus ossos havia lhe perfurado o coração. O selo se desfez e seu corpo inerte voltou ao normal.

A moça chegou perto com cuidado e certificou-se que seu adversário estava morto. Ele fora seu oponente mais forte e se não fosse a ajuda de Itachi, ele teria conseguido capturá-la. Itachi! Sakura correu para seu amado e o viu sem sentidos devido ao esforço que fizera. Ela o examinou e viu que ainda respirava e que o coração batia; fraco, mas batia. Tentou reanimá-lo até que por fim, ele tossiu e abriu os olhos. Deu um sorriso quase imperceptível:

- Foi.. uma... boa... luta, Sakura - falava com dificuldade entremeando com uma respiração muito ruidosa e sofrida. Mas estava muito orgulhoso dela. Sua flor realmente crescera. Era forte como jamais imaginou que ela seria. Queria dizer isso a ela. Queria lhe dizer também o quanto a amava. Precisava.

- Sakura... eu

- Por favor, Itachi, não se esforce falando. Eu vou cuidar de você. Vou tratar desse veneno.

- Sakura....

- Por favor, não fale. E tente ficar acordado.

- Não posso... tudo escuro...

E antes que dissesse qualquer outra coisa, ele desmaiou.

- Itachi!

Não! Ele não podia. Isso era terrível! Ele poderia entrar numa espécie de coma que seria o indício de sua morte próxima. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Pior que já não possuía mais nenhuma reserva de chakra e, portanto, não tinha como chamar Katsuyu. E não tinha forças para tirá-lo dali. De repente, viu suas lágrimas caindo sobre o rosto de seu amado. Não! Agora não era hora para chorar. Não podia! Era uma shinobi. Uma médica. Não podia se entregar às emoções. Ainda mais por causa dele, não depois de toda a dor que ele lhe causou. Mas não conseguia reter a torrente de lágriamas e sabia que por mais que Itachi tivesse lhe feito sofrer o amava e não suportaria perdê-lo.

Sakura não aguentou e caiu num choro convulsivo enquanto pegava na cabeça de Itachi e apertava contra seu peito rezando para que ele acordasse. Para que ocorresse um milagre.

- Sakura-chan!

Estaria ela sonhando? Não! Ela reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar em que fosse. Era Naruto. Ela abriu os olhos e viu ao longe o loiro e Hinata voando numa grande borboleta em direção a ela e a Itachi.

Suas súplicas haviam sido ouvidas. Graças a Kami!

*******

**Nota**

**¹senbons - espécie de agulhas bem grandes do tamanho de uma faca**

**Bom, gente, inicialmente eu ia dividir este capítulo em dois, mas decidi fazer um apenas para entrarmos já no próximo com cenas emocionantes e até calientes. Era preciso esse capítulo por causa do desfecho final da fic que já está se aproximando. Uf! Faltam só dez ou até menos que isso para terminar.**

**Outra coisa: passei num concurso do Rio de Janeiro e estou de mudança (sou de BH). Por isso, não sei de quando em quando vou poder atualizar esta fic já que não poderei levar meu computador por enquanto. Farei o possível para ser o mais frequente.**

**Por último, queiram mais uma vez me desculpar a demora, mas quando a inspiração não vem, não tem jeito e não escreveria qualquer porcaria pra vocês só por pressa. Pra compensar, já adianto o título do próximo capítulo "Emoções fora de controle". Dá pra imaginar o que rola, né? OK?**

**Até a próxima.**


	27. Emoções fora de controle

**Gente, mil desculpas por ter demorado a postar, mas a mudança e adaptação aqui no Rio me tomou o tempo e a inspiração. Além disso, estava postando esta história em outros sites. Divirtam-se!**

**********

Itachi dormia profundamente e já estava fora de perigo. Bom, havia ainda algum risco de vida, porém, o momento crítico já havia passado. Agora só restava esperar que ele passasse a noite suportando a febre alta que consumia seu corpo.

Sakura estivera cuidando dele por dois dias consecutivos lutando para mantê-lo estável. O local onde se encontravam era o interior de uma gruta, na floresta próxima à Vila Oculta do Som, ainda no território do País dos Campos de Arroz. Por isso, estavam em zona perigosa. No entanto, não tinham escolha, Konoha estava muito longe; não poderiam remover o corpo de Itachi por muito tempo senão ele não aguentaria.

Fora inclusive um verdadeiro milagre que ele tivesse resistido ao veneno; seus efeitos eram instântaneos e era de díficil cura. Logo que Naruto e Hinata avistaram Sakura e Itachi, trataram de ajudar a ninja médica a colocar com cuidado o Uchiha deitado sobre a borboleta em que o loiro e a Hyuuga voavam. E decidiram que a floresta perto da Vila do Som era o local mais adequado para se esconderem de qualquer inimigo, longe de olhares curiosos, além de por felicidade, Sakura ter visto algumas plantas medicinais quando passaram por aquele local anteriormente.

Felizmente, o pior já passara. Sakura conseguira extrair o veneno graças a Naruto. Como ela teve seu chakra gasto na luta contra Kimimaro, o amigo ofereceu sua reserva. Ela só teve que colocar suas mãos sobre as mãos dele em cima do peito de Itachi e começar a operação de tirar a substância maligna do corpo do moreno. Era uma técnica de "doação e transfusão" de chakra que aprendera com Tsunade se acaso ficasse sem sua energia vital para ninjutsus médicos. Para isso, o doador teria que ter uma grande quantidade de chakra e ser um shinobi que tivesse facilidade para liberá-lo, como era o caso do loiro. Hinata, por sua vez, colheu algumas ervas medicinais sob as intruções da rosada enquanto esta operava Itachi junto com o Uzumaki.

Assim que o veneno foi extraído, o Uchiha recobrou um pouco de sua consciência; sua respiração bem como as batidas do coração se estabilizaram. Daí, a Haruno fê-lo beber um chá com as ervas colhidas. Ele bebeu o antídoto com dificuldade, mas ingeriu-o todo. Contudo, uma febre tomou conta de seu corpo e tudo o que restava agora era esperar que abaixasse.

A jovem observava o moço que começara a delirar. Se não fosse seus amigos chegarem a tempo, a essa hora Itachi estaria... Não queria nem imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido.

Eles lhe contaram como conseguiram desativar a técnica dos clones das sombras e como a encontram com Itachi. Naruto explicou que foi a sorte, elemento nada desprezado pelos ninjas. Aqueles clones se multiplicavam à medida que eram destruídos e pareciam invulneráveis. No entanto, em dado momento, o protetor ninja do Uzumaki refletiu a luz do sol em um deles que se desintegrou. Nisso, o loiro percebeu que a posição na qual aqueles guerreiros se encontravam era oculta do sol. Com certa dificuldade, ele conseguiu falar com Hinata pelo comunicador e soube por ela que o mesmo se dava com seus adversários. Ele lhe transmitiu sua descoberta. E ambos combinaram atrair os shinobis para um ponto onde os raios de sol incidissem e, com isso, os ninjas das sombras foram destruídos por completo. Logo, o loiro e a Hyuuga se encontraram e beijaram-se felizes por estarem bem e juntos. Então, Hinata invocou a rainha das borboletas e começaram a busca por Itachi e Sakura até os avistarem no alto do despenhadeiro.

Agora, Naruto e Hinata dormiam profundamente no interior da gruta enquanto Sakura cuidava de seu grande amor. Ela se revezava com os amigos para tratar dele, porém, era a que mais se incumbia de seu estado já que era a médica do grupo. Além do mais, não conseguia pegar no sono tal a preocupação com seu amado.

O moreno estava nu e coberto por duas mantas que o aqueciam, além de estar perto o suficiente da fogueira que crepitava e iluminava a gruta. Ele parecia tão frágil! A vontade da rosada era se aconchegar nos seus braços e ficar assim para sempre confortando-o. Que idéia! O homem estava mal! E depois era casado e irmão de seu futuro noivo. Não podia ter essas fantasias com ele.

O moço ainda delirava. A maior parte das coisas que dizia era sem nexo ou inaudíveis. Mesmo assim, a garota se aproximou curiosa para tentar ouvir o que ele falava. Seus rostos estavam bem próximos, o que fez o coração dela tremer. Ela apurou bem os ouvidos e conseguiu captar uma única palavra da boca dele:

- Sakura.

Por um segundo, a respiração dela falhou. O coração bateu descompassado. Sua mente deu mil voltas. Será que ela ouvira bem? Ele pronunciou seu nome? Por que? Em sua experiência como médica, vira muitos pacientes delirarem. E sabia que seus delírios eram fruto dos pensamentos e sentimentos mais profundos, guardados no íntimo. Isso significava que Itachi pensava nela e amava-a? Não, com certeza não era isso. Talvez estivesse com a mente mergulhada na batalha dela com Kimimaro, afinal, fora a última coisa que ele viu antes de perder os sentidos. Ou quem sabe? Talvez ele tivesse algum remorso por ter brincado com os sentimentos dela. Também era uma explicação plausível, embora duvidasse que Uchiha Itachi fosse homem de arrependimentos. Contudo, de nenhuma maneira ele a amava. Não se magoa deliberadamente quem você ama.

Com esses pensamentos, Sakura se distanciou de Itachi e foi tentar dormir.

******

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Itachi apresentou os primeiros sintomas de melhora. Lentamente, ele abriu as pálpebras e aos poucos foi levantando o corpo até sentar-se. Olhou ao redor a gruta tentando descobrir onde estava até avistar seus companheiros de equipe. Sakura era a que mais se encontrava perto dele, por isso, chamou-a:

- Sakura!

Ao ouvir a voz do moreno, a rosada se levantou e ficou muito emocionada em vê-lo recuperado. Teve ímpetos de correr até ele e abraçá-lo. No entanto, conteve-se e limitou-se a se aproximar dele sem tocá-lo. Agachou-se e perguntou-lhe:

- Você... está bem, Itachi?

- Acho que sim.

- Como se sente?

- Cansado, com sede e bastante confuso.

- Então descanse mais. Eu vou trazer água pra você.

- Mas, Sakura, o que aconteceu? Onde estamos?

- Não faça perguntas agora. Trate apenas de se recuperar.

- Olha, Sakura, eu...

- Shhh! Quieto - sussurrou ela pondo o dedo nos lábios dele para silenciá-lo - Eu sou a médica aqui. Me obedeça, Uchiha. Prometo que depois vou te falar tudo o que você quiser saber.

Como estivesse ainda fraco e sonolento demais para argumentar, ele concordou. Bebeu a água que Sakura lhe trouxe, deitou-se e adormeceu por uma meia hora. E logo acordou novamente e, dessa vez, insistiu com a moça para que lhe contasse sobre os últimos acontecimentos desde o momento em que ele perdera a consciência.

- Obrigado, Sakura - disse ele admirado e comovido depois de ouvir a garota

- Pelo quê?

- Por tudo. Pelas excelente luta, por ter salvo minha vida e cuidado de mim.

- Não tem o que me agradecer. Só cumpri com o meu dever - ela falou num tom frio, ainda que por dentro estivesse satisfeita com o reconhecimento dele

- Mesmo assim, obrigado - replicou ele

E tomou as mãos dela entre as suas e apertou firme. Beijou-as e olhou a jovem intensamente

- Bem, é melhor você descansar mais um pouco - tornou a médica disfarçando sua emoção e soltando suas mãos com delicadeza

Nesse instante, Naruto e Hinata acordaram e ficaram aliviados em verem seu líder recuperado. Aproximaram-se e perguntaram sobre seu estado para, em seguida, deixarem-no repousar por recomendação da Haruno.

*******

Passados dois dias, Itachi já se encontrava quase recuperado. Ainda lhe faltava certo vigor para correr ou mesmo caminhar a longas distâncias, porém, já andava sem dificuldade. E reuniu-se na segunda noite com Sakura, Naruto e Hinata para discutirem juntos o resultado da missão.

- Apesar de eu quase ter morrido, a missão foi um sucesso. Descobrimos que a Vila do Som está de fato aliada à Akatsuki. O próprio Ootsuka Tetsuo me revelou antes de tentar me matar. Ele disse que seu mestre era Uchiha Madara.

- Uchiha Madara? - perguntou Sakura espantada - O mesmo que lutou com o Primeiro Hokage e tentou destruir Konoha?

- O próprio.

- Queeeee!? - berrou Naruto - Mas... ele teria que ter mais de cem anos pra estar vivo ainda.

- Bom, isso é algo que ainda não sei explicar. Seja como for os líderes principais do clã Uchiha, entre eles meu pai e eu já sabíamos que Madara estava vivo e que estava organizando uma quadrilha de ninjas poderosos e criminosos chamada Akatusuki. E como já disse, estão de conluio com o Som.

- Isso quer dizer... - manifestou-se Hinata

- Quer dizer que pretendem investir contra Konoha - completou Itachi

- Droga! - esbravejou Naruto - Precisamos falar com meu pai o quanto antes. Vamos logo pra Konoha!

- Ainda não, Naruto - protestou Sakura - Itachi ainda não se recuperou por completo.

- Ah, é mesmo, Sakura-chan.

- Eu pensei a respeito sobre isso - interrompeu o Uchiha - E acho que não podemos perder tempo. Madara deve atacar Konoha a qualquer momento ainda mais sabendo que sua tentativa de me matar não funcionou.

- Mas como ele sabia que você estaria nessa missão? - tornou o Uzumaki

- Com certeza ele tem algum espião na Vila da Folha. Quando fomos chamados ao gabinete do Hokage, eu senti uma presença de um chakra forte como de alguém espionando nossa entrevista de instruções. E desde que saímos de lá tenho sentido que alguém nos vigia.

- Então você quer dizer que há um espião e traidor da vila que é aliado desse Madara?

- Tudo indica que sim.

- Eu acho que tenho um palpite de quem pode ser - informou Sakura

- Quem? - perguntou Itachi

- Orochimaru.

- Hum. Você tem algum motivo palpável para acusar um dos legendários?

- Hai. Mas antes eu teria que te contar uma coisa sobre o Sasuke, sobre a época em que ele treinou com o Orochimaru.

- Sakura-chan!Você não pode! A gente prometeu por Sasuke.... - interrompeu Naruto

- Eu tenho que contar, Naruto. É uma questão de segurança da vila. E depois não importa agora já que Sasuke não treina mais com o Orochimaru.

- O que o Sasuke tem a ver com isso? - tornou Itachi intrigado

- Itachi, você por acaso nesses dias que voltou a morar com sua família, chegou a notar alguma marca no pescoço do Sasuke? Ou seu pai e sua mãe comentaram algo a respeito?

- Marca? Não. Hum. Mas agora que você falou noto que Sasuke tem usado blusas ou camisas de gola alta ou larga que sempre encobrem o pescoço dele, meio diferente do estilo com que ele costumava se vestir antes, como se quisesse esconder seu pescoço. Minha mãe estranhou isso também e até me comentou quando perguntei uma vez, mas meu pai não deu importância. Isso quer dizer que ele tem uma marca no pescoço? Que marca é essa?

Então Sakura contou sobre os motivos que levaram Sasuke a treinar com Orochimaru; a obsessão do jovem em busca de poder para superar o irmão mais velho que culminou na concordância dele em submeter-se a ser mordido pelo sannin e adquirir o selo maldito; os efeitos e os poderes que a marca causava no corpo do moço. Itachi não esboçou nenhuma reação ao saber da imprudência do irmão. Sakura, por fim, comentou sobre o Quarterto do Som e Kimimaro, sobre possuírem o mesmo tipo de marca no pescoço e com a mesma propriedade de transformação e aumento de poder. E concluiu que só poderia ter a mesma origem: Orochimaru.

- Humpf. Faz muito sentido - expressou Itachi - Eu nunca confiei em Orochimaru no pouco contato que tive com ele. Sempre me pareceu o tipo que trairia sua própria vila em busca de poder. Ele nunca se conformou em ter perdido o cargo de Hokage para Minato. E é bem possível que ele possa ser o líder misterioso da Vila do Som. Isso explicaria a aliança dessa vila com Madara.

- E o que faremos? Contaremos também sobre isso ao Hokage?

- Sim. Devemos relatar todas as informações obtidas nessa missão. E mesmo que não tenhamos mais provas concretas da ligação do Orochimaru com a Akatusuki, isso que você me contou me parece o suficiente para sugerir uma investigação sobre os passos do sannin.

- E você vai contar sobre a marca no pescoço do Sasuke?

- Se for preciso como prova para que o Hokage se convença do envolvimento do Orochimaru, sim. Meu irmão terá que mostrar a marca. Sugiro que você mesma diga a ele, Sakura, que precisou me contar pro bem da missão.

A jovem assentiu.

- Bem, como eu disse antes, não podemos perder tempo. Eu ainda não estou em condições de me deslocar a grandes distâncias por um longo tempo e muito menos saltitar por entre as árvores. Mas posso muito bem cuidar de mim mesmo. Então eu estou enviando vocês pra Konoha imediatamente relatar sobre esses fatos para o Yondaime. Depois, quando eu estiver em condições, volto pra a vila.

- Espere aí, Itachi! Você está dizendo pra gente te deixar aqui sozinho na floresta num país estrangeiro?

- Vocês entenderam muito bem o que eu disse. Não vou repetir minhas instruções.

- Corta essa, cara! - protestou Naruto - A gente é uma equipe e não deixamos nenhum companheiro pra trás.

- Eu... eu também não concordo com isso, Itachi-san - interpelou Hinata por sua vez

- E eu faço das palavras do Naruto as minhas palavras - tornou Sakura - Nem pense num absurdo desses, Itachi. Você ainda está em observação.

- Não me importa nem um pouco a opinião de vocês - continuou Itachi - Eu sou o líder desta missão e não admito que minhas ordens sejam contestadas.

- Mas.... - o Uzumaki tentou argumentar

- Basta! Eu lhes dei uma ordem e a ordem é que vão na minha frente e contem tudo que aconteceu ao Hokage. Não interessa a minha pessoa, o que importa é essa missão e a segurança da vila. Entendido?

O tom firme e imperioso do Uchiha fez com que todos permanecessem em silêncio. Porém, Sakura resolveu se pronuinciar:

- Está certo, Itachi. Ordens são ordens e elas serão cumpridas. Naruto e Hinata vão partir na nossa frente, mas eu vou ficar aqui com você.

- Sakura, não seja teimosa, eu já disse...

- Sei muito bem o que você disse, mas não é necessário que nós três vamos juntos dar o relatório da missão pro Yondaime. Já é suficiente a metade da equipe - voltou-se para seus amigos - Vocês podem fazer isso sozinhos, não podem?

- Er.. bem - Naruto estava meio confuso com a proposta da amiga

- Hai, Sakura. Naruto e eu podemos falar juntos sobre a missão pro Hokage. Se um de nós esquecer algum detalhe o outro lembra, não é, Naruto?

- Ah, claro... Mas eu não vou esquecer de nada. Sei bem o que tenho que dizer.

Hinata sorriu querendo conter o riso. Sakura continuou:

- Está vendo, Itachi? Eles podem fazer o serviço. Então eu vou ficar porque sou a ninja médica do grupo e tenho que continuar zelando pelo seu estado de saúde. Entendido?

Ela olhava para ele numa atitude firme e decidida. Embora Itachi achasse mais sensato que ela fosse com os outros integrantes do grupo, no fundo ficou satisfeito pela oportunidade de ficar mais tempo com ela a sós, mesmo que não pudesse tocá-la (e ele garantia a si mesmo mentalmente que nada demais ocorreria entre eles). Por isso, concordou num tom frio:

- Humpf. Que seja.

Ficou combinado que Naruto e Hinata iriam partir na manhã do dia seguinte. E foram todos dormir.

*******

Assim que o dia amanheceu, Naruto e Hinata se preparam o mais rápido que puderam para seguirem viagem de volta a Konoha.

O loiro não estava nada contente em deixar seus companheiros para trás, mas reconhecia a gravidade da situação. E também não lhe agradava que Sakura e Itachi ficassem sozinhos; não porque ele não confiasse em Itachi, pelo contrário, aqueles dias de missão lhe fizeram ter respeito e até uma certa simpatia pelo Uchiha. Constatara que era um shinobi forte e respeitável e percebera que em nenhum momento ele se aproveitara da missão para tentar qualquer tipo de safadeza para o lado de sua amiga. Contudo, sabia que Sasuke não teria a mesma opinião. Naruto já antevia os insultos que seu amigo lhe dirigiria se soubesse que ele deixara a Haruno sozinha com o irmão. O jeito era o loiro evitar que o amigo descobrisse que ele e Hinata voltariam antes, o que não seria nada fácil.

- Naruto - Itachi o chamara

- Hai.

- Você já está pronto?

- Hai.

- E Hinata? Onde ela está?

- Está com a Sakura-chan. Me disseram que precisavam conversar. Quer que eu a chame?

- Não. Pode deixar que eu mesmo vou. Não podemos perder mais tempo. Fique aqui e espere.

- Hai.

O moreno não abandonou sua expressão séria, mas por dentro achava graça da atitude do loiro. Ele já não implicava mais com ele e até lhe obedecia sem muita discussão. Quem diria? De fato, Sakura tinha razão. O Uzumaki era um grande shinobi e ótima pessoa. Bastava conviver mais tempo com ele para se constatar a verdade.

Quanto a Sakura e Hinata, ambas se encontravam atrás de uns arbustos ali perto conversando. Hinata que chamara a amiga para terem um particular.

- Sakura, - começou ela - você tem certeza do que tá fazendo? Vai ficar aqui mesmo cuidando do Itachi?

- Tenho. Eu não posso simplesmente abandonar o Itachi. Ele ainda não está forte o suficiente pra se defender se acaso algum shinobi do Som descobrir que ele ainda se encontra por aqui.

- Mas e o Sasuke?

- O que tem ele?

- Não me leve a mal, minha amiga, mas ele não vai gostar nem um pouco quando ficar sabendo disso. O Naruto e eu até combinamos de não deixar ele ficar sabendo da nossa chegada antes de vocês, mas duvido que isso fique assim por muito tempo. Você sabe como é o pessoal da Vila, acaba descobrindo as coisas e não demoram em espalhar.

- O Sasuke não tem que gostar ou deixar de gostar. Eu só estou cumprindo com o meu dever de ninja médica. Por acaso eu posso deixar um paciente meu largado à própria sorte? E quanto ao pessoal da Vila, que se dane o que pensarem e o que falarem. Não devo nada a ninguém e não estou fazendo nada demais.

- Sakura-chan, não se aborreça com o que eu vou perguntar: mas... é...bem... é só preocupação de médico mesmo que faz você ficar aqui?

- Que pergunta, Hinata! - a moça ficou brava - É claro que é só preocupação com o estado de saúde dele. Não tem nada a ver.... com... com outra coisa.

- Se você diz - a Hyuuga olhou-a não muito convencida

-- Ah, tá bom. Pra você eu não vou mentir. Eu ainda gosto desse cara e me dói o coração ver ele um pouco que seja fragilizado. Eu quero estar aqui pra saber que ele está bem mesmo.

- Você ainda o ama muito?

- Muito. E me odeio por isso. Por amar alguém que não merece meu amor. Alguém que brincou comigo e só me fez sofrer. Droga! Como que eu posso gostar dele tanto assim depois de tudo o que ele fez?

- Não me leve a mal, mas talvez seja até oportuno que tudo isso tenha acontecido.

- O que quer dizer?

- Que talvez seja o momento de você e o Itachi conversarem sobre coisas que ficaram pendentes entre vocês.

- Não sei do que você está falando. Não há nada pendente entre o Itachi e eu. Que eu saiba ele me disse todo o tipo de sacanagem que fez comigo. E me disse claramente que nunca me amou, que nunca sentiu nada por mim.

- Mas talvez as coisas não sejam da maneira que ele disse. Talvez haja algo mais do que ele quis lhe dizer.

- Eu não estou te entendendo, Hinata. Você por acaso está do lado dele agora? Está dizendo que ele teve razão em fazer o que fez comigo?

- Não... não é isso. Eu só estou tentando te dizer que talvez ele não tenha te contado a verdade quando vocês terminaram.

- Ah, não? Então quer dizer que tudo o que ele me disse foi mentira? Que ele me disse aqueles absurdos pra me magoar assim sem mais nem menos? Qualé, Hinata? Até parece que você sabe de alguma coisa do Itachi que eu não sei pra você me dizer isso.

- N... não. Que isso, Sakura. Sei tanto quanto você. Eu nunca tive intimidade com ele na época em que vocês namoraram. Quanto mais agora.

- Então não sei pra que essa conversa de que ele e eu temos algo a esclarecer.

- Mas... e sobre o filho de vocês?

Nesse momento, Itachi que já tinha avistado as duas de longe por entre os arbustos, aproximou-se para chamá-las e ouviu esta parte da conversa. Estranhou ao escutar esse último trecho e escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore para entender melhor sobre o que falavam.

- Que filho, Hinata? - perguntou a rosada perturbada

- Você sabe do que estou falando. Você não vai contar ao Itachi sobre o filho de vocês?

O Uchiha ficou transtornado. Então ele e Sakura tinham um filho? Escutara bem?

- Hinata, isso não é algo que você deveria me lembrar. Sabe o quanto foi doloroso pra mim na época.

- Mas, amiga, eu acho que você deveria contar pra ele. Ele tem o direito de saber.

- Direito, Hinata? Que... que conversa é essa? Não, eu vou perguntar de novo: de que lado você está? Por que o defende tanto?

- Sakura, não é isso....

- Não é isso uma merda! Pô, depois de tudo o que ele me fez, eu lutei tanto pra esquecê-lo, pra nunca mais pensar nele e seguir com meu treinamento, pra me tornar uma ninja médica e você me vem com uma dessas? Itachi não tem direito nenhum de saber que eu estava grávida dele quando ele me abandonou. Ele nunca vai saber disso!

O moreno estava pasmo com aquela revelação. Então Sakura estava esperando um filho dele quando terminaram? Eles tinham uma criança? E onde ela estava agora? Confuso, o moreno saiu de lá, não era bom que descobrissem ele escutando a conversa delas e precisava colocar as idéias em ordem.

- Tá... tá, Sakura. Me desculpe- continuou Hinata - Não está mais aqui quem falou. Você está certa. Não precisa ficar zangada comigo.

- Ah, tudo bem, Hinata. Me desculpe você também, amiga - suspirou e pôs uma mão no ombro da moça - Mas eu não quero mais falar sobre essas coisas. Talvez no fundo você tenha razão, mas pra quê eu vou trazer à tona algo que ocorreu lá atrás há dois anos? É melhor eu esquecer. Itachi e eu seremos cunhados de agora em diante e por mais estrnaho que pareça, é assim que eu devo enxergá-lo agora. Talvez assim eu vou conseguir esquecer dele e passar a amar o Sasuke.

- Tudo bem, amiga. Não falemos mais disso. É melhor a gente voltar antes que o Itachi dê por falta. Naruto e eu temos que partir logo.

As duas voltaram e encontraram Naruto sozinho em frente à gruta. Perguntaram do Itachi e o loiro estranhou pois o Uchiha comentou que iria chamá-las. Ele ia lhes dizer isso quando o moreno apareceu e ordenou que o Uzumaki e Hinata partissem imediatamente assim que estivessem prontos.

Após as despedidas, o casal partiu e, finalmente, Sakura e Itachi puderam ficar sozinhos. Ao se darem conta disso, os dois se olharam fixamente com os rostos inexpressivos.

- Vou preparar seu chá de ervas - disse a rosada cortando o silêncio entre eles - Mais três doses e você estará totalmente recuperado.

- Fique, Sakura. Precisamos conversar - ordenou o moreno quando ela se virou para se retirar

- E sobre o que seria?

Itachi demorou a responder. Fitou-a longamente. Ele estivera pensando na conversa que ouvira entre ela e Hinata e decidiu que precisava tirar aquela história do filho deles a limpo. Precisava saber sobre a criança e onde ela se encontrava. Contudo, não sabia por onde começava. Sabia que a criança certamente não estava com Sakura, que fosse o que fosse que tivesse acontecido ele tinha muita culpa. Por fim, falou:

- Sakura, há um tempo atrás quando você e Hinata estavam conversando, eu fui chamar vocês duas porque a Hinata precisava o quanto antes voltar pra Konoha com o Naruto. E sem querer eu ouvi uma parte da conversa de vocês.

- Que parte? - a rosada ficou em estado de alerta

- Sobre meu filho. Ou melhor, nosso filho.

De repente, a jovem soltou uma gargalhada. Itachi a olhava espantado por aquela reação. A rosada estava descontrolada.

- Nosso filho? - disse ela se controlando - Você bebeu ou o quê?

- Eu ouvi muito bem - disse ele sério - E não acho nenhuma graça nisso.

- E eu também não acho graça nenhuma em ser espionada nas minhas conversas. - disse ela séria

- Eu já disse que não foi intencional. Seja como for, eu quero uma explicação a respeito. Você ficou grávida de mim na época do que estávamos juntos? Por que não me contou? E onde está essa criança?

- Não a nada a ser dito.

- Sakura. Eu quero saber desse filho. Você me deve isso.

- Eu não lhe devo nada - replicou ela com a voz fria - É você que me deve muito por tudo que me causou. Não me venha agora com essa de bancar o ofendido e o enganado. Se tem alguém aqui que poderia representar esse papel esse alguém sou eu. Mas me recuso a me fazer de vítima. Isso é para os fracos e eu não sou mais a fraca e idiota que você conheceu, Uchiha.

Sakura fez menção de sair da presença dele e encerrar a conversa, mas o moreno a puxou pelo braço e obrigou-a a se virar para ele, encarando-o.

- Sakura, eu não posso apagar a mágoa que te causei no passado, mas você não pode me punir por isso me negando o direito de conhecer meu filho. Eu tenho o direito de saber sobre ele.

- Me larga, Uchiha - esbravejou ela soltando o braço das mãos dele - Quem é você pra falar de direito? Você nunca agiu direito comigo e agora vem tentando me dar lição de moral? Eu já disse: não há nada a ser dito pra você sobre esse filho.

- Sakura, eu estou te implorando. É isso que você quer? Que eu implore? Pois eu o farei. Estou passando por cima do meu orgulho e te pedindo pra me dizer o que eu preciso saber.

- Quem diria? Uchiha Itachi implorando algo pra alguém alguma coisa e essa pessoa é justamente eu - ela deu uma risada seca

- Como você pode ser tão sarcástica e cruel com um assunto tão sério como esse?

- Cala a boca! Você é a última pessoa do mundo que pode me falar assim! Se quer mesmo saber, eu vou te dizer. Eu estive grávida de você sim. Eu estava esperando um filho seu, mas por sua culpa... por sua causa, eu perdi meu filho.

- Como? - ele ficou perturbado

- É isso mesmo, Uchiha! Você insiste tanto em saber, pois vou te contar tudo. Eu estava grávida de pouco mais de um mês quando perdi o bebê. Só que eu não sabia disso. Só fiquei sabendo depois que sofri um aborto. E foi naquele dia que você me humilhou e me disse todas aquelas coisas horríveis. Depois da nossa conversa, eu saí correndo, tropecei e caí. Aí comecei a sentir umas dores e vi que estava perdendo sangue. Foi Sasuke que me salvou, me levou pro hospital e lá eu fui examinada pelos médicos e me contaram - ela suspirou - que eu tive hemorragia decorrente de um aborto espontâneo.

Itachi permanecia calado incapaz de esboçar qualquer palavra. Uma dor lhe corroía por dentro.

- Foi horrível! - continuou a rosada - Fiquei sabendo que ia ser mãe depois de ter perdido meu filho. Meus pais foram chamados e Sasuke acabou sabendo da minha situação. Eu lhes implorei que não contassem a ninguém, principalmente pra você. Ia ser um escândalo se a toda a vila ficasse sabendo ainda mais nas vésperas do seu casamento. Então eles inventaram que eu tinha sofrido um acidente pra justificar minha ida ao hospital. Além deles, não contei pra mais ninguém a não ser pra Hinata e pra Ino, minhas amigas, num momento de desabafo depois que voltei pra casa.

O moreno não sabia o que dizer, nem o que pensar. A moça prosseguia:

- Dada a gravidade do aborto que eu sofri, os médicos me disseram que seria difícil eu engravidar novamente - olhou Itachi com amargura - Sabe o que é irônico? Você se lembra daquele dia que estávamos fazendo perguntas pra aquela gente do povoado pra saber da Vila do Som? A gente perguntou também pra umas crianças e depois você comentou que eu tinha jeito com crianças. Fiquei até satisfeita com o elogio, mas depois me lembrei como essa pergunta era irônica vinda de sua parte mesmo sem você o querer. Me lembrei que por sua causa não só tinha perdido meu filho como talvez corresse o risco de nunca mais ser mãe. Foi por isso que depois você sentiu uma "certa hostilidade" da minha parte.

O coração do Uchiha doeu mais ainda. Sentia-se como o ser mais miserável do mundo ao se dar conta da extensão do sofrimento que causara na vida de sua flor.

- Satisfeito, Uchiha Itachi? Era isso o que queria saber? Pois já sabe. Agora, me deixe em paz! - esbravejou ela

- Sakura, eu... sinto muito - foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer.

- Você sente? Isso me surpreende. Mas não sinta. Não preciso que sinta nada. Você nunca sentiu mesmo, então pra mim isso não importa mais - ela fez uma pausa e continuou - E agora se me der licença, vou fazer seu chá.

Dessa vez, Itachi não a deteve. E logo que ela saiu, ele ajoelhou-se e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos. Sua respiração se acelerou, mas mesmo naquele momento ele não conseguia chorar. Porém, ele queria. Ele precisava. A dor que sentia era insuportável e e ele precisava extravasá-la de alguma forma.

********

- Queeeeeeeeee!???????? - berrou um furioso loiro - Como assim o Yondaime teve que sair às pressas? Ele é o Hokage! Ele não pode simplesmente sair assim e abandonar a Vila.

- Exatamente por ele ser o Hokage é que ele pode e teve que sair da Vila - respondeu de forma controlada e impassível o homem sentado à mesa de Minato - Ele recebeu um chamado urgente e precisava que ele próprio fosse resolver.

- Mas por que justamente ele se tem pessoas que poderiam fazer isso no lugar dele? E que chamado é esse?

- Isso não cabe a você saber.

- É claro que sim! Ele é meu pai!

- Não. Aqui não. Ele é o Hokage e seu superior. Um bom shinobi sabe muito bem separar as coisas e parece que você tem muito que aprender a esse respeito.

- Ora, seu...

- Queira nos desculpar, mas é que temos um assunto muito urgente a tratar com o Yondaime - Hinata interferiu colocando a mão sobre o ombro do namorado, impedindo-o de avançar no indivíduo que os interpelava - Trata-se da segurança de Konoha

- Então podem tratar comigo - continuou o homem - O Hokage me designou a substitui-lo até ele voltar. Se é um assunto que se trata da segurança da Vila, devem me falar imediatamente.

Naruto não estava gostando nem um pouco daquilo. Na verdade não gostava nem um pouco daquele homem no escritório de seu pai, à mesa dele e com ares de dono da Vila. Fazia exatamente doze dias que partira do País dos Campos de Arroz junto com Hinata. E exatamente vinte e oito dias que saíra em missão. E ao voltar teve a desagradável surpresa de ser informado por um dos vigias do portão de Konoha que o Yondaime não se encontrava na Vila tendo designado um substituto. E justo aquele homem. Shimura Danzou. Um dos principais líderes da ANBU, ou melhor, líder da ANBU Raiz, conhecida por realizar atividades ocultas dos outros shinobis. Contrário aos princípios ninjas dos Hokages, incluindo Minato.

O loiro olhou para sua namorada e esta assentiu. Não tinham escolha. Precisavam cumprir com a ordem de Itachi e fornecer o resultado da missão para aquele homem.

******

Nesse período de quase duas semanas, Itachi e Sakura não trocaram nenhuma palavra. Um silêncio se pairava entre eles. Não que antes conversassem muito, mas agora era pior. Havia um clima constrangedor entre eles que indicava assuntos mal resolvidos.

Sakura se arrependeu de ter ficado. Deveria ter seguido a ordem de Itachi e ido embora com seus companheiros. Deveria ter deixado Itachi se ferrar. Por que ele teve que lhe obrigar a trazer à tona um assunto que queria esquecer? Uma ferida que deveria se cicatrizar.

Ainda bem que ele já estava melhor e encontravam-se nos limites do País do Fogo, quase chegando em Konoha. Tomaram um outro caminho diferente do que percorreram quando adentraram o País dos Campos de Arroz. Estavam evitando os lugares com muitas pessoas. Embora Itachi já tivesse recobrado suas forças, não queriam entrar num confronto desnecessário com algum ninja do Som que ainda tivesse naquele país.

Itachi, por sua vez, não conseguia encarar os olhos de sua amada. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, sentia-se envergonhado ao encarar alguém. Ele lia a acusação nos olhos dela e sentia-se mais culpado. Pensara ter feito uma coisa boa ao abrir mão de Sakura, pois queria protegê-la do seu pai e livrá-la de problemas, mas só lhe causara mais complicações ainda em sua vida.

Por outro lado, uma raiva fervia dentro dele. _Sasuke_. Seu maldito irmão ficou sabendo do que aconteceu à Sakura e lhe escondera isso. E sabia bem o porquê. Sasuke sabia que ele correria para consolar Saskura e lhe contar a verdade qaundo ficasse sabendo sobre a perda do filho deles. Seu irmãozinho sabia que Itachi não deixaria sua amada desamparada com aquela dor. Que mandaria tudo pro inferno só para fazê-la sorrir novamente e tentar de tudo para consolá-la. Mas isso não ficaria assim. Quando ele chegasse em casa, Sasuke iria lhe ouvir.

Numa noite estrelada, de lua cheia, faltando apenas dois dias de viagem para chegarem em Konoha, os dois se encontravam na floresta que era o caminho para a vila. Um fogo iluminava a escuridão, mas ninguém estava perto dele para se aquecer, pois fazia uma noite de calor. Sakura vigiava os arredores enquanto Itachi dormia. Ou pelo menos tentava. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar em Sakura, em tudo o que houve com eles e na última conversa que tiveram. Não podia deixar as coisas assim, precisava falar com ela, esclarecer as coisas.

Decidido, ele levantou-se e foi em direção onde ela se encontrava. A moça estava próxima a um lago e olhava suas águas. Avistou-a e aproximou-se. Ela sentiu a presença dele e virou-se. Encontrava-se entre duas árvores, encostada em uma delas. Itachi se encostou na outra árvore do lado dela sem olhá-la. A rosada imaginou que o Uchiha assumiria o turno e ia retirar-se qunado ele barrou seu caminho encostando o braço na árvore em que ela estava.

- Precisamos conversar - ele disse numa voz inexpressiva.

- Não temos nada pra falar - tornou ela com a voz inexpressiva também

- Sim, nós temos. A conversa daquele dia não terminou.

- Pra mim, sim. Itachi, não adianta mais falar sobre isso agora. O que houve entre a gente é passado. E eu também não entendo porque você se importaria em falar disso depois de todo esse tempo e de tudo o que me fez.

- Eu preciso te esclarecer umas coisas.

- Esclarecer o quê? Você já me disse tudo o que eu precisava saber há dois atrás. E não quero mais lembrar disso. Já passou. Você tá casado e eu estou noiva de seu irmão. A gente tem que seguir em frente.

- Sakura, eu não quero seguir em frente. Não sem você! - ele ergueu o tom de voz - Eu te amo.

O coração da jovem bateu forte com aquela declaração e ela perdeu o fôlego. Contudo, ela recobrou o controle rapidamente e disse:

- Nunca mais repita isso.

- Sakura....

- Não fala mais meu nome, não fala mais nada. Eu não quero ouvir mais suas mentiras.

- O meu amor por você não é nenhuma mentira - ele agarrou-a pelos dois braços e puxou o corpo dela junto ao seu. Seus lábios estavam próximos do dela - Eu te amo de verdade.

- Qualé, Itachi? - ela riu para disfarçar o tremor e a excitação que estavam tomando conta do seu corpo - O que você pretende? Está tentando me seduzir pra que eu não revele a ninguém o que te contei? Pode ficar despreocupado - ela se soltou com força - Não disse e nem pretendo dizer pra ninguém sobre isso. Não por sua causa, mas por mim mesma. Não quero dar assunto pra Vila. Não se preocupe, Uchiha, que ninguém vai saber que você quase teve um filho bastardo.

Itachi enfureceu-se com este último comentário e apertou o braço dela.

- Como você diz isso assim? Como pode falar assim do nosso filho? Como se ele não fosse nada!

- Como se você se importasse! Eu não representei nada pra você, então por que com ele seria diferente? E pare de falar dele como se fosse vivo. Ele está morto por sua causa. E talvez tenha sido melhor assim. Ter você como pai seria o pior castigo pra ele se tivesse nascido.

Itachi ficou com mais raiva ainda e perdeu o controle. Agarrou-a e a beijou violentamente. Queria castigá-la por lhe dizer essas coisas, por falar de forma tão cruel sobre o bebê deles, por não acreditar no amor dele. Sentiu novamente os lábios macios de sua amada e o gosto de sua língua, porém, não por muito tempo; ela se soltou dele e esbofeteou-o. Em seguida, saiu correndo. Não queria se trair e render-se à sedução daquele homem. Não deixaria ele brincar com os sentimentos dela novamente.

Ela correu, mas não foi muito longe. Sentiu-se agarrada por trás por Itachi. Ele a virou para si e novamente a beijou com fúria. Ele sabia que não deveria fazer isso, que a magoara demais, que era casado e que ela estava com Sasuke. Mas não aguentava mais aquele desejo e amor que o consumiam. Estar perto dela aqueles dias todos sem tocá-la foram uma tortura e e ele precisava senti-la e mostrar pra ela o quanto a amava. Sentir de novo aqueles lábios doces e macios, aquela língua quente e o gosto da boca dela.

Sakura se debatia tentando fugir dos beijos dele, mas não conseguia se soltar. O moreno desceu seus beijos pelo pescoço dela e ela quase se rendeu. Mas iria lutar até o fim para resistir às investidas dele. Ela se soltou de novo e dessa vez, correu pra dentro das águas do lago. Contudo, Itachi não ia desistir também, então correu atrás e alcançou-a, só que os dois caíram no lago, nas margens.

o Uchiha prendeu os braços da rosada com uma de suas mãos enquanto que com a outra foi tocando no corpo dela, deslizando suavemente. As roupas de shinobi dela realçavam suas formas voluptuosas. Sakura contia os gemidos que tentavam sair a custo de sua garganta e sentiu a ereção do moreno entre suas pernas. Ele tentava lhe beijar, mas ela virava o rosto procurando fugir do beijo dele. Não cederia.

- Me solta, Uchiha! Ou eu juro que eu te mordo! - rugiu ela.

- Então me morde - provocou ele com um sorriso no canto da boca e a voz ofegante.

Furiosa, ela tentava mordê-lo com força no pescoço, mas ele recuava divertindo-se com a irritação que lia nos olhos dela mesclada com o desejo.

- Se você não consegue me morder, então eu é que vou te morder.

E começou a dar leves mordidas no pescoço dela. E daí, a moça não aguentou mais. Soltou um forte gemido e parou de se debater. Deixou-se levar por aquela carícia em seu pescoço, um de seus pontos fracos. Itachi, percebendo que ela cedera, afrouxou um pouco a pressão nos braços dela e beijou-a. Ela o correspondeu com intensidade. Beijavam-se furiosamente.

"Estou perdida", pensou ela. Não conseguia mais ter domínio sobre a mente e seu corpo clamava pelo do amado. Estava entregue a Uchiha Itachi mais uma vez.

***********

**Gente, não me matem por terminar o capítulo aqui na tão esperada parte, mas é que ia ficar muito grande. Mas o próximo será de puro hentai! E para aqueles que estão curiosos pra saber sobre a Uchiha Leiko e o Sasuke, no próximo capítulo vou dar um parecer sobre o estado de espírito deles enquanto nosso casal está no maior agarramento. OK?**

**Até a próxima.**


	28. A lua dos amantes

**Gente, finalmente o tão esperado capítulo! É, a HENTAI! Procurei caprichar o máximo que eu pude. Espero que esteja ao gosto de vocês. Só que acho que vão querer me matar no final mesmo assim. Bom, seja como for, divirtam-se!**

A lua brilhava intensa e cheia às altas horas da noite. O céu estava limpo, sem nuvens e com estrelas cintilando. Os únicos sons que se ouviam eram os ruídos noturnos: o criquilar dos grilos, o sussurrar do vento, o pio das corujas, o uivo dos lobos, o miar de algum gato selvagem.

Contudo, o barulho da noite que poderia assustar qualquer pessoa por aquelas bandas passava despercebido por um casal cujos ouvidos só captavam os sons que eles mesmos produziam. Era como uma sinfonia, um dueto, uma vibração do seu ato de amor. Gemidos, respiração acelerada, o barulho das águas do lago pela movimentação de seus corpos, tudo parecia uma canção que só era sentida pelos amantes.

Eles pareciam travar um diálogo entre eles, uma conversa que somente seus corpos conseguiam comunicar: as línguas que se enroscavam em beijos ardentes, as mãos que percorriam com desespero cada parte do corpo um do outro tentando sentir cada centímetro, as pernas que se enroscavam friccionando os sexos.

Também poderia se dizer que era uma luta, mas sem perdedores ou vencedores onde o que importava era invadirem um ao outro e galgarem juntos as alturas do prazer e do amor.

Assim se encontravam Itachi e Sakura; beijavam-se com ânsia e desespero, caídos às margens do lago da floresta, caminho de Konoha. O beijo deles era como uma fonte de água que saciava a sede de amor e desejo de ambos. Também pudera, afinal, há muito não se tocavam.

O moreno segurava a nuca da rosada com uma mão enquanto a outra apalpava cada parte do corpo dela ainda por cima da roupa. Ela, por sua vez, agarrava com força os cabelos do amado que a essa altura já estavam soltos e bagunçados. Às vezes, uma das mãos dela explorava os ombros dele, descia para arranhar as costas e percorria o peitoral. As roupas de ambos estavam molhadas e coladas em seus corpos, um obstáculo entre o contato das peles.

O moreno parou uns instantes com o beijo, ergueu o tronco e arrancou de uma vez a blusa e colete da rosada, jogando os trapos em qualquer parte. E com a mesma rapidez, tratou de tirar seu próprio colete e blusa, auxiliado pela moça. Esta, ao ver o peito nu do amante, também ergueu um pouco o tronco, passou as mãos sensualmente no tórax dele e lambeu o mamilo. O homem urrou de tesão e agarrou-a pelos cabelos enquanto a deitava outra vez e lambia seu pescoço até chegar no colo. O sutiã era mais um empecilho que ele tratou de arrancar. Nem teve tempo de admirar os seios, pois a urgência de senti-los em sua boca era maior. Rodeou os mamilos com a língua que ficaram duros de excitação. Abocanhou um dos seios ao mesmo tempo que apertava o outro com a mão. Depois, o outro foi sugado por seus lábios. Nessa operação, a moça não parava de gemer alto, o que excitava o rapaz.

Ele a abraçou forte para sentir a pele dela na sua, o choque térmico entre suas peles. Em seguida, levantou-se e levou-a junto em seus braços saindo do lago e deitando-se no gramado, ele por cima. Ficou parado um tempo em cima dela para acalmar sua ansiedade em possui-la. Então ele deslizou suas mãos sobre a cintura dela até encontrar a bermuda. Tirou a peça junto com as botas e, por fim, a calcinha. O moreno deitou-se ao lado dela com o tronco inclinado para contemplá-la. E se antes ele estava excitado, após vislumbrar o corpo da garota, ele quase perdeu o raciocínio de tanto tesão. O corpo da rosada estava mais belo do que nunca! As curvas mais sinuosas, as pernas mais torneadas e os seios volumosos, tudo resultado dos treinos com Tsunade e também do natural desenvolvimento da jovem.

O olhar do Uchiha cintilava de luxúria e fascinação, o que fez a moça corar. Com ambas as mãos, ele começou a tocá-la por inteiro. O rosto foi o primeiro a receber seus toques; os dedos percorreram cada expressão e o indicador passou com suavidade pelos lábios. As mãos traçaram caminho pelo pescoço e massagearam-no. Depois, os seios foram alvo de sua atenção cujos mamilos se eriçaram de excitação. Itachi acariciava-os e apertava-os, entregue à contemplação dos mesmos como se fossem uma preociosidade rara. Não era para menos: aquela era a parte dela que ele mais amava. Era tão bom poder matar a saudade e mergulhar neles! As carícias desceram para as pernas que foram apalpadas com tremor. E, finalmente, a vagina que já estava molhada, ganhou destaque. Com um dedo, ele começou a estimular o clítoris dela fazendo-a gemer alto. Enfiou um dedo da outra mão na abertura do sexo e levou-a à loucura.

Sakura estava alucinada; há muito que seu corpo não tinha aquelas sensações! Sentira um ligeiro incômodo quando ele colocou o dedo dentro dela, mas logo seu corpo se acostumou com o toque e reagiu com intensidade. Itachi pôs mais um dedo em sua genitália, e aí a jovem perdeu a noção de si por completo. Uma agonia tomou conta dela e levou-a para um lugar indefinível. Só deu por si depois de gritar e seu gozo escorrer pelos dedos dele.

O Uchiha sorriu de satisfação e não deu tempo para ela se recuperar do orgasmo. Virou-a com delicadeza de barriga para baixo e acariciou seus ombros, costas e nádegas. Não resistiu e mordeu várias vezes sua bunda, o que a fez se arrepiar. E subiu em mordidas marcando toda a extensão das costas.

Em seguida, tratou de tirar rapidamente o resto de suas próprias roupas. E virou-a de novo e abraçou-a com força para sentir a eletricidade emanar entre seus corpos. Beijou-a suavemente por todo o rosto e mordiscou seus lábios. Aprofundaram o beijo e sentiram suas línguas enroscarem. Ficaram um bom tempo sentindo o gosto um do outro. O moreno desceu a língua para o pescoço e nele depositou várias mordidas que estremeceu a garota. Não poupou os seios: lambeu-os vagarosamente e sugou-os com vólupia. Nisso, Sakura arqueou as costas quase perdendo o fôlego. Por fim, Itachi chegou à cavidade úmida e rodeou-a por completo com sua língua; introduziu-a na abertura. A garota arfou e agarrou nos cabelos do Uchiha com força. Ele bombeava mais fundo a língua dentro dela e a moça foi tomada por mais uma onda de êxtase. Sentiu as contrações de seu sexo e explodiu em indefinível arrebatamento.

Aquele homem a estava enlouquecendo, mas não o deixaria ficar só no domínio da relação; ela também o deixaria maluco. Pensou tudo isso em milésimos de segundo pois que já sentiu o corpo dele cobri-la e sua boca sendo invadida pela língua dele.

De súbito, Sakura inverteu a posição e, sem interromper o beijo deles, rolaram pela relva e ela ficou por cima dele. Foi a vez dela extasiar-se com a maravilha do corpo do seu amor e de tocá-lo. Ele era tão másculo e viri! Parecia um sonho! Deslizou as mãos sobre o tórax e abdômen dele; apalpava e arranhava, o que arrancou gemidos baixos dele. Ela desceu para o membro e pegou-o entre as mãos; principiou a acariciar vagarosamente. Itachi estremeceu e deixou escapar um gemido baixo e Sakura incentivada pela reação dele começou aos poucos a puxar seu membro. Ela inclinou o rosto e o beijou com lúxuria e cada vez intensificava o gesto. O moreno estava perdendo a cabeça. Sakura era a única mulher que conseguia esse efeito sobre ele. Colocou sua mão sobre a dela e aumentou mais ainda o ritmo em seu pênis. Finalmente, ele gozou e não conseguiu reprimir o grito de prazer que saiu de seus lábios.

- Sakura... - ele suspirou ofegante

Trouxe-a para seus braços e apertou-a. Ficaram assim parados até a excitação dele voltar. Assim que Itachi recobrou novas energias, recomeçaram as carícias de ambos. Os beijos eram cada vez mais quentes e lascivos; os toques mais ousados e urgentes e os gemidos mais altos. Eles rolaram pela relva e Itachi assumiu a posição superior. Ele posicionou seu órgão entre as pernas dela e penetrou-a com delicadeza. Mesmo assim, ela não pôde deixar de sentir uma certa dor, pois fazia tempo que não tinha relações desde que o Uchiha havia terminado com ela. Iniciaram os movimentos dos corpos lentamente. Após o desconforto inicial, a rosada sentiu seu corpo familiarizar-se com o dele. Seus corpos se remexiam um no outro num compasso único; era como se nunca tivessem se separado. Itachi a beijou com muito amor e desejo querendo que ela sentisse o quanto a amava e Sakura retribuía sentindo-se plena. Ele desceu as mãos para os seios dela e intensificou as investidas. A moça puxou-o mais para si e o ritmo de ambos foi acelerando.

Não existia o mundo para eles. Nem o barulho da noite e nem algum possível inimigo era capaz de desviar o pensamento deles que agora era um só, eles eram um só. O ritmo se tornou mais intenso, o êxtase tomou conta, os gemidos se tornaram incontroláveis, o raciocínio fugiu e eles fundiram-se. Então gritaram após chegarem juntos num lugar maravilhoso, talvez o paraíso, e relaxaram seus corpos, entrelaçando-se num abraço.

A respiração de ambos foi se normalizando aos poucos e foram tomando consciência do lugar onde estavam. Porém, nenhum deles ousava quebrar o silêncio embora soubessem que não poderiam ficar calados assim por muito tempo. Por fim, Sakura se levantou, mas como se pressentisse que isso os afastaria, Itachi ergueu-se num pulo e abraçou-a pelas costas, detendo-a.

- Aonde vai? - perguntou ele

- É melhor eu voltar para o acampamento. É sua vez de vigiar este lugar - respondeu a moça

Apesar das palavras dela saírem num tom frio, ele sentiu que ela estava com uma certa confusão e medo pelo que acontecera, mas não a deixaria se afastar dele assim tão facilmente. Virou-a de uma vez e beijou-a com fervor. Quase perderam o fôlego e ele disse:

- Está bem! Vamos para o acampamento. Aqui não é um bom lugar para ficarmos juntos.

- Itachi, nós não...

- Sakura, não! Não diga nada. Vamos aproveitar cada momento desta noite para nunca esquecermos o que aconteceu aqui.

E antes que ela protestasse, ergueu-a em seus braços e com um jutsu de espaço-tempo foram dali para onde estavam suas barracas. A lua ainda pairava no alto do céu como única espectadora do amor daqueles dois.

Nessa mesma noite, bem distante dali, em Konoha, a lua aparecia resplandescente e cheia para os moradores. Qualquer casal apaixonado veria o satélite como um símbolo do amor. Ou mesmo algum romântico solteiro contemplaria o astro e sonharia com o amor que ainda estaria por chegar.

Contudo, duas pessoas não conseguiam captar a beleza da noite tão envolvidos que estavam em seu próprio mundo interior repleto de ódio e ciúmes. Uma delas era Sasuke. Desde a partida de seu irmão junto com sua noiva, ele não conseguia dormir remoendo-se por não saber o que estava acontecendo na missão da qual os dois foram incumbidos. E agora que descobrira que Naruto e Hinata haviam voltado para a Vila deixando para trás Sakura com Itachi, ele estava à beira de enlouquecer.

O loiro bem que tentou não dar nas vistas que tinha voltado, mas foi inevitável que seu amigo descobrisse, pois o vira na barraca de ramen quando passava ali por acaso (Naruto não iria resistir ao seu querido ramen por nada deste mundo, ainda mais depois de tanto tempo sem prová-lo). Sasuke perguntou ao amigo quando voltara de missão e Naruto não teve alternativa senão contar a verdade sobre a missão. Ocultou, é claro, os detalhes, limitando-se apenas a relatar sobre o estado de Itachi e a resolução de Sakura em ficar com ele até estar em condições de prosseguir viagem. O Uchiha não disse nada, mas seu olhar de raiva foi o suficiente para assustar Naruto. O Uchiha se afastou sem dizer nenhuma palavra e sem dar ouvidos aos chamados do loiro para conversarem.

Sasuke comentou a situação para seus pais. Ambos ficaram apreensivos ao saber que seu filho mais velho estava ferido, mas também aliviados ao constatarem que Sakura cuidava dele. Até mesmo Fugaku não pareceu se importar que a rosada estivesse sozinha com Itachi.

O Uchiha mais novo, porém, não se conformava! Ele era atormentado por imagens de seu irmão seduzindo e tendo relações com sua noiva. Embora soubesse que Sakura tivesse uma conduta respeitável e fosse fiel aos seus princípios, sabia também que ela era fiel ao seu coração. E no fundo sabia que ela ainda amava o irmão e se Itachi resolvesse lhe contar a verdade do rompimento com ela, era provável que a moça o perdoaria sem reservas.

Não, isso não podia acontecer. Sakura era sua! Sempre foi. Itachi estava casado e não tinha o direito de lhe tirar a única mulher que ele realmente amava. Se preciso fosse seria até capaz de matar seu irmão para evitar isso. De súbito, assustou-se. Matar o irmão? Não, isso era loucura! Mas... por que não? Itachi sempre esteve em seu caminho e roubou-lhe tudo a que ele tinha direito, inclusive a atenção de seus pais e o amor de Sakura. Não podia deixar que ele lhe tirasse a chance de conquistar a rosada para si e fazer dela sua mulher. Sim! Mataria Itachi se preciso fosse se ele se interpusesse em seu caminho novamente.

Sasuke estava muito confuso. Procurava evitar tais pensamentos, mas o ciúme e o ressentimento não eram bons conselheiros. Ainda bem que tinha seu trabalho no distrito para distrai-lo um pouco que fosse dos pensamentos que o torturavam. Mas naquela noite, com aquela lua cheia, as emoções o consumiam com mais voracidade.

Outra pessoa que estava uma fera por saber que Itachi estava a sós com Sakura ainda em missão era Uchiha Leiko. Ela não se conformava que seu marido a tivesse deixado para sair da vila com a maldita konoichi. Os dois provavelmentre estavam se agarrando a essas horas e ela ali passada para trás.

Isso ela não iria tolerar! Itachi podia trai-la com quantas vagabundas que quisesse, mas com a mulher que ocupava seus pensamentos e coração, não. Pior seria se eles resolvessem reatar. Não, isso seria ridículo! Itachi estava prestes a se tornar o novo Hokage e se fizesse tal loucura, seria um escândalo que poderia arruinar suas chances de ser eleito para o cargo. No entanto, talvez ele o fizesse depois que o elegessem.

A solução era que Sasuke se casasse o quanto antes com sua noiva, mas pelo que sabia, eles ainda nem tinham marcado o casamento. Raios! Soubera disso por acaso ouvindo às escondidas as conversas de seus sogros. Aliás, ultimamente só se inteirava dos fatos daquela casa por acaso. Ouvira quando seu cunhado comentou sobre os ferimentos de Itachi e ficara preocupadíssima, mas quando soube que a vaca rosada cuidava dele e que só restavam os dois na missão, já que Naruto e Hinata regressaram antes, uma revolta tomou conta dela. Teve ímpetos de fazer um escândalo diante dos sogros e exigir providências, porém, conteve-se.

Infelizmente, não estava mais em posição de exigir nada naquela casa. Era simplesmente ignorada tanto por Fugaku quanto por Mikoto. Já sabia que o motivo era Itachi ter contado sobre sua conduta e falsa gravidez para o pai. Imaginou que a sogra também soubesse, já que tomava a mesma atitude que o marido. Não que antes Mikoto a tratasse como uma filha, mas pelo menos falava com ela. Leiko sentia que a sogra não gostava dela, embora a tratasse da forma mais cordial possível. Em contrapartida, Mikoto demonstrava abertamente sua afeição e simpatia por Sakura.

Maldita Haruno! Até o afeto de sua sogra ela lhe roubava. Só que isso não ficaria assim: ela iria se vingar de alguma forma daquela vagabunda! E seus sogros também iriam se arrepender por tratá-la de forma tão desumana! Quanto a Itachi, queria vê-lo rastejar a seus pés, implorando perdão e chorando de saudades.

Não sabia como, mas se vingaria daqueles Uchihas de alguma forma. Mal sabia ela que a oportunidade se lhe apresentaria logo, embora fosse pagar um preço muito alto.

Mergulhada em tais pensamentos, Leiko não percebia a beleza da noite e da lua que pairava acima de sua cabeça e de seu lindo corpinho.

Banhados pela luz da mesma lua, Itachi e Sakura se amavam como loucos. Estavam no acampamento, perto da fogueira, mas o calor que vinha das labaredas não era tão intenso quanto o calor que emanava do corpo dos dois.

Estavam de pé aos beijos, acariciando-se e tocando cada parte um do outro. Seus corpos estavam tão agarrados que pareciam um só. O beijo que trocavam era longo e ardente. Suas línguas pareciam querer se prender e nunca mais se soltarem. Itachi aproveitava este momento para enroscar seus dedos nos cabelos da amada, sedosos, macios e cheirosos como ele se lembrava. Sakura, por sua vez, apertava os ombros do moreno com ambas as mãos.

E então a moça desceu sus mãos para o peito do moreno e aí começou a arranhar. O Uchiha soltou um breve suspiro e desceu sus mãos até as nádegas da jovem. A rosada puxou a cabeça do rapaz e mordeu a orelha dele para logo meter a língua dentro. Ele suspirou mais ainda. Ela mordeu o queixo dele e desceu em mordidas pelo pescoço e no peito. De forma bem vagarosa, ela circulou a língua em torno dos mamilos dele. O homem só ficava cada vez mais excitado e gemia baixo. Daí, ela se agachou e deixou-o à beira da insanidade quando colocou seu membro na boca. De forma lenta, ela iniciou os movimentos de chupar o órgão dele. Itachi, em sua posição superior, deleitava-se em observar a moça lhe proporcionando aquele prazer e gemia em alto e bom som. Sakura se recordava bem de como realizar o ato e intensificava mais ainda. O Uchiha achava que fosse enlouquecer sentindo aquela boca quente em seu pênis, pressionando-o cada vez mais forte. Ele pôs suas mãos sobre a cabeça dela para sentir o contato com seus cabelos e acaricia-los, ao mesmo tempo que a incentivava a ir mais fundo.

Quando sentiu que ia gozar, com o pouco de razão que ainda lhe restava, ele tentou afastá-la de si, porém, ela não o quis. Ele deu um urro de satisfação e expeliu seu líquido na boca dela que engoliu-o lançando um olhar luxurioso para ele. O moreno abaixou-se com as pernas trêmulas pelo êxtase e abraçou-a forte. Seu coração estava acelerado e batia de amor por ela. Sentiu o o coração dela também bater forte junto ao seu peito. Os dois estavam ajoelhados e apoiados um no outro.

Depois de um bom tempo, o moreno sentiu seu corpo ferver outra vez. Ele se levantou e trouxe a Haruno consigo. Beijou-a com tamanha voracidade como se quisesse devorá-la por completo. Aos beijos, arrastou-a até um tronco de uma árvore e encostou-a ali. Mordeu, lambeu e sugou todo o corpo dela até chegar em sua feminilidade. Aí, introduziu sua língua e a fez gemer de prazer novamente. Contudo, parou de sugar sua cavidade, ergueu-se, agarrou-a e inverteu depressa as posições, ficando com as costas na árvore. Deitou-se com a cabeça encostada no tronco e fez a garota sentar sobre a boca dele. E enfiou sua língua dentro. A rosada soltou um gemido alto e apoiou suas mãos sobre a árvore. Itachi sugava com vólupia a intimidade dela e apertava sua bunda com as mãos. Foi num ritmo intenso e acelerado. Mais e mais acelerado. De súbito, o clímax atingiu a jovem de foma violenta. O homem lambeu os lábios com o gozo dela.

E sem lhe dar tempo para recuperar-se, ele a colocou de quatro e penetrou-a por trás. Sakura achou que fosse morrer! Aquele homem queria matá-la de tanto prazer com certeza! Itachi foi indo mais fundo. Sentiu as contrações vaginais da moça. Ele sentiu que também iria gozar, mas se segurou. Não queria ainda terminar o ato. Por isso, deixou que a moça chegasse ao prazer supremo novamente sem ele acompanhá-la. E quando a viu relaxar, sentou-se, virou-a para si, fê-la sentar-se sobre seu colo e encaixou o corpo dela no seu.

O Uchiha não tinha piedade e de novo, estimulou-a ao prazer. Só que agora ele queria gozar junto com ela e queria olhar para ela quando se extasiassem juntos. Seus corpos suavam e eles mal conseguiam respirar. Ambos sentiam que, de todas as vezes que fizeram amor, aquela estava sendo a melhor. Mesmo para Itachi que tivera inúmeras mulheres, nenhuma o satisfazia como Sakura. E mesmo com ela, nunca tivera uma relação tão intensa.

O moreno apertou os seios da garota, beijou-a com paixão e quando sentiu o prazer chegando, entrelaçou suas mãos com a dela e olhou-a profundamente tentando transmitir o amor que sentia por ela. Sakura esqueceu de tudo neste instante e mergulhou seu olhar no dele e sentiu seu coração vibrar quando viu o amor refletido nos olhos dele. De repente, os dois fundiram-se numa só alma e o orgasmo os elevou, fazendo-os gritarem juntos.

Por fim, deitaram-se exaustos e saciados. Itachi a puxou para seu peito e aninhou-a para que sentisse que o que acontecera entre eles fora mais do que prazer físico, e sim união de suas almas e consumação de seu amor. Sakura nada disse e sorriu feliz. O sono começou a chegar e ela foi fechando os olhos. O moreno, com o coração transbordante, disse:

- Eu te amo, Sakura.

Porém, a rosada já tinha adormecido.

No dia seguinte, quando o sol despontava numa bela manhã, Itachi acordou. Abriu os olhos vagarosamente e, por instinto, tateou o chão relvoso à procura do corpo da amada. Contudo, não a encontrou. Despertou de vez e por frações de segundos procurou se lembrar aonde estava e com quem. Sorriu ao se lembrar da noite anterior. Ele e Sakura finalmente iriam se acertar. Mas onde ela estava? Talvez já estivesse vestida ou quem sabe no lago se banhando. Essa segunda alternativa o fez se excitar, mas ele tratou de desvanecer tais pensamentos. Aquilo poderia ficar pra mais tarde; no momento era preciso ter uma longa conversa com Sakura, esclarecer o passado e planejarem o futuro. Estava disposto a mandar tudo para o inferno, inclusive seu casamento para ficar com ela se assim concordasse. Sabia o que enfrentariam pela frente e o escândalo que seria na vila, mas não se importava. Quanto ao seu pai, passaria por cima dele com força total, se preciso fosse, como deveria ter feito há dois anos atrás.

Após essas reflexões, ele se levantou, olhou ao redor e não a viu. Contudo, algo o alarmou: a barraca dela também não estava. Ainda nu, ele a chamou, mas não obteve resposta. Procurou-a pelos arredores e não encontrou-a. Começou a ficar preocupado, mas algo fincado na árvore com uma kunai - a mesma na qual se encostaram no ato - chamou sua atenção: era um pedaço de papel. Ele se aproximou, leu e ficou aturdido com o que estava escrito:

"Itachi, esqueça o que aconteceu porque eu já me esqueci."

Sakura tinha ido embora, ela o havia deixado ali.

**É, pessoal, eu sei, sou muito má. Mas não tenho culpa da Sakura ser tão orgulhosa, se bem que no lugar dela talvez fizesse o mesmo. Mas não desanimem! Só faltam oito capítulos no máximo pra acabar a fic. E muita coisa vai rolar. OK? Tenham paciência. E espero que o hentai não tenha ficado exagerado. E me mandem reviews!**

**Até a próxima.**


	29. Leiko explode e Sakura arrasa

**Gente, me perdoem mil vezes! Desculpem esse tempo que fiquei sem escrever, mas tenho meus motivos. Não foi só a falta de tempo, mas também dinheiro para Lan House agora que estou sem computador (me mudei há três meses para o Rio, lembram-se?) Então por enquanto a frequência para escrever será menor. Vou tentar postar mais capítulos este mês, mas não garanto. Por isso, lhes envio este capítulo imenso para compensar. OK? Boa leitura!**

Itachi não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Parecia um pesadelo! Passara uma noite incrível com Sakura e agora ela tinha ido embora sem lhe dar nenhuma satisfação e tudo o que deixava era aquela mensagem fria e brutal? Não, isso era inaceitável ! Ela não podia ter feito isso com ele! Sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago.

Suspirou. Procurou acalmar-se e tentou se colocar no lugar dela para entender a situação. Não podia culpá-la pela atitude que tomara, afinal, para todos os efeitos ele era um homem casado pese sua união há muito não passasse de fachada. Certamente, Sakura estaria pensando que ele apenas queria se divertir com ela de novo sem levar em consideração seus sentimentos. Fora um imprudente! Mais uma vez, deveria ter pensado com a cabeça de cima e esclarecido as coisas com ela à noite quando teve chance. Tudo bem! Ainda havia tempo de conversar com ela. Assim ele esperava.

Tratou imediatamente de se vestir, arrumar suas coisas e procurar os rastros de fuga da garota. No entanto, não achava nenhum vestígio. Ela conseguira ocultar as pistas que denunciariam sua trajetória. Diabos! Não pôde deixar de se lembrar que na época em que a treinava, essa fora uma das primeiras lições que lhe passou: um bom shinobi não deixa rastros de sua passagem ou pelo menos o mínimo para ser apanhado. Ela aprendera bem e parece quese aperfeiçoara a ponto de nem mesmo ele ter o menor indício de qual trilha seguir. Havia diferentes caminhos para se chegar à vila e Sakura poderia ter tomado qualquer um deles. Não sabia nem ao menos há quanto tempo ela deveria ter partido. E era pouco provável que ela fosse parar para descansar se quisesse chegar em Konoha antes dele. Embora fossem dois dias de viagem para se chegar em Konoha, ele sabia que a jovem costumava levar pílulas de soldado para aguentar se preciso fosse uma jornada desgastante. Ele pensou em usar seu jutsu de espaço-tempo para se teletransportar até o lugar em que ela estava. O problema era que não sabia onde exatamente ela se encontrava. E depois essa técnica gastava uma boa quantidade de chakra dependendo da distância a ser percorrida e tinha um certo limite de quilômetros a ser transposto.

Uma coisa que intrigava o Uchiha era o fato da rosada ter conseguido fugir sem que ele percebesse. Itachi não era um dos maiores rastreadores do mundo ninja à toa. Seus sentidos eram muito aguçados. Ele sempre estava atento a tudo, ao menor ruído, não importava se estivesse mergulhado em profundo sono. Lembrava-se de que Sakura sempre reclamava de não conseguir surpreendê-lo quando queria lhe pregar uma peça ou fazer uma surpresa. E ele ria do bico que ela fazia nessas horas. Sorriu com melancolia. É, sua flor realmente crescera. E era mais competente do que imaginava, mais ainda do que muitos shinobis experientes que conhecera ou com quem lutara.

Droga! Sua conversa com Sakura teria que esperar. Ele teria que seguir viagem sozinho. E não podia se preocupar com mais nada, pois a qualquer momento Madara poderia atacar a vila mesmo com o Hokage de aviso, isso se Naruto e Hinata já tivessem lhe informado sobre as descobertas na missão. Mas a Haruno que lhe aguardasse. Sem mais delongas, Itachi acelerou o passo.

Enquanto Itachi começava a regressar para Konoha, Sakura já estava bem distante dele. Não podia e nem queria parar. Tal como suspeitava o Uchiha, ela se serviu de uma boa dose de pílulas de soldado para dispensar o descanso e até a necessidade de se alimentar. É claro, sabia dos efeitos colaterais que ocorreriam depois de passado o efeito. Seu corpo ficaria tão fraco por quase um dia inteiro que não poderia se levantar para nada. Tsunade ia lhe dar uma bronca daquelas e com razão. A pílula só poderia ser tomada numa emergência. E fugir de suas complicações sentimentais não era exatamente uma emergência.

Contudo, Sakura não queria ter que encarar o olhar de Itachi. Um olhar frio. E certamente ele lhe diria que tudo que ocorrera entre eles durante a noite fora apenas uma necessidade carnal passageira. Não! Ela não suportaria que ele lhe dissesse isso ou coisa parecida.

Talvez não dissesse isso, mas pior: talvez quisesse novamente enganá-la e fazer dela sua amante. Ela, a noiva do próprio irmão dele. Não duvidava. Era possível que estivesse entediado com o casamento dele e quisesse uma amante que o divertisse. Uma amante fixa, uma vagabunda que não precisasse pagar para lhe dar prazer. E ela, com certeza, era a mulher perfeita. Sim! Afinal, como ele mesmo disse no dia em que terminaram, ela sabia como excitar e dar prazer a um homem mais do que muitas mulheres que ele conhecera. E agora que ela era uma shinobi conhecida e desejável, isso deveria parecer a ele mais excitante do que nunca. E mais ainda por ser noiva de Sasuke, uma forma de mostrar-se superior ao irmão caçula.

"Canalha!", pensava a rosada e seus olhos umedeceram. Não, ela não choraria. O cretino não merecia mais nenhuma lágrima dela. Como ela pôde se deixar envolver mais uma vez e cair na sedução daquele homem? Depois de tudo o que ele lhe fez. O pior era que havia traído Sasuke. _Sasuke_. Ele não merecia isso. Não depois de todo o apoio que lhe deu e de todo amor que lhe demonstrou. Ela não sabia como ia conseguir encará-lo sem transparecer sua culpa. Será que lhe contaria a verdade? Não, melhor não. Não queria causar um desentendimento entre ele e Itachi, que resultasse em consequências desastrosas.

Estava muito confusa, não sabia o que fazer. Tudo o que lhe interessava era chegar à vila o mais depressa possível. E então refletiria sobre como lidar com aquela situação. Mas de uma coisa tinha certeza: Uchiha Itachi não brincaria com ela de novo. Não se deixaria enganar por aquele olhar dele quando fizeram amor, um olhar de paixão. E nem por suas belas palavras, sua falsa declaração de amor. Se ele queria divertir-se que procurasse outra. Ela sorriu. Bem, ela que se divertira o deixando ali sozinho e nu com aquele bilhete de despedida, como se ele não significasse nada para ela.

Havia horas que ela acordara e fugira de perto dele. Despertou pouco depois dele adormecer após o ato sexual. Aproveitou-se de um momento em que ele tirara o braço de cima dela e afastou-se com o mínimo de movimento possível para não acordá-lo. Ficara um tempinho sentada pensando em tudo o que fizeram. Como se sentia uma idiota por ter se entregado àquele homem mais uma vez. Mas isso não ficaria assim. Mostraria para ele que não era mais a fraca e sentimental que ele manipulara no passado. Vestiu-se, arrumou suas coisas e aprontou tudo de uma forma que ele não descobrisse a trilha que ela tomara. Isso sem fazer qualquer barulho imperceptível à sensibilidade do moreno. Por ironia, era algo que aprendera com o próprio Itachi, mas que só conseguira desenvolver por si própria.

E agora estava ali bem longe dele. Por um lado, isso a deixava um pouco mal porque se importava com ele. Por outro lado, ele já estava em perfeitas condições de se defender sozinho. Mesmo assim, sua consciência a repreendia. Arre! Que fosse para o inferno! Fez o que devia. E não era nem a metade do que o Uchiha merecia. Uma pena que não poderia ver a cara que o grande Uchiha Itachi faria.

Muitas milhas foram percorridas e após um dia e meio ao deixar o Uchiha, Sakura chegava no portão principal de Konoha numa tarde. Cumprimentou os guardas que se encontravam na vigilância e dirigiu-se até o gabinete do Hokage. Já sabia o que diria, que Itachi a mandara ir à frente. Não era totalmente mentira posto que esta fora sua ordem inicial quando Naruto e Hinata estavam juntos, mas ela só não diria que o Uchiha não lhe dera esta ordem de novo.

Depois de se apresentar ao Hokage, ou melhor, a Danzou que ainda estava substituindo o Yondaime em sua ausência (fato que também intrigou Sakura), a moça foi embora. No meio do caminho, ouviu chamarem pelo seu nome:

- Sakura-chan!

Eram Naruto e Hinata.

- Olá, Naruto! Oi, Hinata! - respondeu alegremente ao ver seus amigos e cumprimentaram-se

- Oi, amiga! - respondeu Hinata

- Sakura-chan, que bom te ver! Quando você chegou?

- Agora mesmo. Bom, acabo de falar com o Danzou-sama.

- Ah, viu, né? Isso é uma coisa que eu não entendo! Como meu pai pode sair assim e deixar esse... esse cara no lugar dele? Sabendo dos rumores que correm dele se opôr ao modo do papai governar.

- Bem, não é que ele se oponha com a forma do Yondaime governar. Ele só não aceita que seu pai comungue da mesma filosofia que o Terceiro Hokage.

- Bah, dá na mesma.

- Sim. Também achei estranho a situação, mas enfim.

- E o Itachi? Está melhor?

- Bem, acredito que sim. Até então antes de voltar pra cá ele estava totalmente recuperado.

- Como assim? Ele não voltou com você?

- Ele... achou melhor que eu viesse primeiro assim que se recuperou.

- Mas que baka! Humpf, não é a toa que é irmão do Sasuke. Tão teimoso quanto. Ah! Por falar no teme, ele vai ficar muito contente em te ver.

- Ahn... Naruto. Posso te pedir um favor?

- Claro!

- Não comenta com o Sasuke que eu já voltei se você o vir.

- Ué, mas por que?

- É que... eu estou bastante cansada e quero descansar.

- Mas eu não vejo qual o problema. O Sasuke vai lá te ver e vocês só vão ficar conversando. Não vão fazer nada que possam se cansar. Ah, é claro, a não ser que você e ele... bem...

- Naruto! - sibilou Hinata vendo o rosto da rosada corar e sua expressão assumir um ar de quem deseja muito bater em alguém - Não ligue para o que o Naruto diz, Sakura. É claro que a gente não vai comentar com o Sasuke que te viu se você não quer ver ele ainda. Não é mesmo, meu amor?

- Ah, é claro. Se é o que a Sakura-chan deseja - concordou com medo da cara feia que a Haruno mantinha

- Bem, agradeço aos dois. Tchau!

- Tchau! - responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo

Logo a garota chegou em casa e foi recebida por sua mãe. Esta a repreendeu por ter ficado sozinha com Itachi. Que soube pelos comentários de algumas pessoas e confirmou com Hinata. Que ela tinha um passado com o Uchiha que levava as pessoas a comentarem. Que não importava se era médica, tinha uma reputação a zelar. E blá-blá-blá. Sakura desconversou e subiu para seu quarto. Não estava com a menor paciência para ouvir o lengalenga de sua mãe. Já tinha muito no que pensar, como por exemplo, no que diria ao Sasuke quando ele fosse lhe procurar. Não poderia evitá-lo para sempre. Uma hora teria que encará-lo e tentar lidar com o sentimento de culpa por tê-lo traído com o próprio irmão. _Itachi_. Tinha medo que ele fosse procurá-la assim que chegasse e quisesse enganá-la novamente. Talvez não. Talvez nem levasse em conta o que tinha acontecido com eles. Sua mente esperava que sim, que não fosse procurá-la. Mas seu coração desejava ardentemente que ele assim o fizesse, ainda que ela fosse se despedaçar outra vez.

Contudo, para o azar da garota, mal virara as costas para seus amigos e estes encontraram Sasuke. Este vinha do lado oposto a eles, pois ia cumprir um trabalho de investigação do qual seu pai o encarregara. Hinata fez um sinal discreto para seu namorado a fim de lembrá-lo do pedido da amiga. O loiro entendeu e tentou parecer natural. Porém, discrição não era uma qualidade de Naruto.

- Oi, teme! - gritou ele - Tudo jóia?

- Humpf. Oi - respondeu de má vontade.

Não estava muito satisfeito com Naruto, culpando-o em parte por suas apreensões com relação a Sakura e Itachi. Achava que ele deveria ter se insurgido contra as ordens de seu irmão e não ter deixado sua noiva sozinha com o moreno.

- Que cara é essa, amigo? Parece que viu algo que não queria.

- Humpf. De certa forma sim - foi sarcástico

- Ah, bom, antes isso do que não ver o que se deseja, né?

Sasuke fez expressão desentendida.

- Ah, quer dizer, bem, seria bom se você visse Sakura-chan, né? Hehehe - riu sem graça

Hinata fez expressão de desalento.

- O que tem a Sakura, Naruto?

- A Sakura-chan? Na...nada. Não sei de nada. Você sabe alguma coisa, Hinata?

A garota negou com a cabeça dando um sorriso sem graça. Sasuke olhou de um para o outro.

- Naruto, o que foi? O que está me escondendo?

- Eu? Escondendo alguma coisa? Que isso! Não tenho nada a esconder do meu melhor amigo.

- Não me venha com essa, baka! Conheço o senhor muito bem e sei quando você está mentindo pra mim.

- Eeeeeeu!

- É, você! Você começa a ficar com essa cara de idiota, todo sem graça e nem um pouco à vontade. Então trate de me dizer logo o que é! - o Uchiha pegou a gola do amigo - Tem a ver com a Sakura, não é?

- Ai! Ela vai me matar.

- Quem vai te matar vai ser eu se não me disser o que está acontecendo.

- Tá legal! Tá legal! É que ela voltou e a gente encontrou com ela.

- Voltou? Quando?

- Hoje. E sem o Itachi. Ela disse que ele a dispensou pra que fosse na frente que ele já tava recuperado.

- E por que você não me disse isso logo sabendo da minha aflição?

O loiro não respondeu, mas Sasuke entendeu.

- Ela pediu pra você não me contar que tinha chegado. Hum, ótimo. Direi a ela que você se esforçou, mas sou mais esperto.

Largou o amigo e saiu correndo

- Ai, Hinata. Sakura-chan vai me matar.

- Relaxa, amor. Eu vou convencer minha amiga a te poupar, tá?

Ela riu e o abraçou.

Sakura ainda estava em seu quarto refletindo. Sua mãe saíra e a deixara em paz. De súbito, a campainha começou a tocar insistentemente.

- Droga! Quem poderá ser? - perguntou-se e levantou-se para atender.

Não estava com humor para fazer sala para ninguém. E seu corpo começava a apresentar os primeiros sinais de cansaço após passarem os efeitos da pílula de soldado. Ainda estava confusa e pensativa sobre seu relacionamento com Sasuke. E também sobre o que faria para lidar com Itachi sem transparecer seu constrangimento e sentimentos. Deu um suspiro e abriu a porta.

- Sasuke! - não pôde deixar de exprimir o tom surpreso em sua voz.

- Sakura - ele respondeu num tom inexpressivo assim como seu rosto.

Ficaram em pé de frente um para o outro se olhando um bom tempo: ela sem saber o que fazer e ele decepcionado por não ser recebido da maneira que uma garota apaixonada e saudosa de seu noivo normalmente o faria. Por fim, o Uchiha quebrou o silêncio:

- Posso entrar pelo menos?

- Claro... Me desculpe - ela não pôde deixar de perceber o tom irônico na voz dele.

Ele entrou e ela fechou a porta. Ela se virou e ele estava parado diante dela. De forma mecânica, talvez por uma vã tentiva de quebrar o gelo entre eles, a moça abraçou o rapaz. Contudo, foi um abraço frio, sem o calor da paixão ou do carinho que havia da última vez em que se falaram. Ambos sabiam que algo havia mudado ainda que não se comunicassem.

- Não quer se sentar? - ela perguntou com um esforço para tentar desfazer qualquer má impressão

Sasuke fingiu que nada estava acontecendo e aceitou a sugestão. Enquanto ele se acomodou no sofá da sala, ela se esgueirou para uma poltrona a uma considerável distância dele.

O silêncio era absoluto na sala. Parecia dizer mais do qualquer conversa que poderiam trocar. Sakura não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer ao noivo e este, por sua vez, aguardava algum pronunciamento por parte dela. Nenhum deles tinha coragem de tomar a primeira palavra. Por fim, Sasuke não aguentando mais aquela situação, foi direto ao assunto:

- Sakura, o que tá acontecendo?

A moça permaneceu em silêncio.

- Nunca fui de muita conversa, mas você sempre conseguiu falar comigo.

Ela continuou calada.

- Seja o que for o que tem pra me dizer, me diga logo.

- Sasuke, eu preciso de um tempo - ela disse por fim.

- Tempo?

- Sim.

- Quer dizer, você quer romper nosso noivado?

- Não é isso.

- Então é o quê? Se você me pede tempo, significa que não deseja ter mais nada comigo.

- Eu só acho que estamos indo depressa demais. Não estou pronta pra me casar.

- Mas, Sakura, a gente nem marcou uma data.

- Só que um noivado meio que é quase um passo disso.

- Tudo bem, a gente não tem que se casar daqui há um mês ou daqui a um ano. Podemos, por exemplo, esperar uns três anos.

- Mas seu pai espera que a gente se case o mais rápido possível.

- Sakura, não é meu pai quem decide o rumo de nosso relacionamento, é a gente. E eu não estou te pressionado a nada.

- Eu sei.

- Humpf. Então.

- Quando eu disse que precisava de um tempo, quis dizer que... bem... não sei como dizer.

- Fala logo, dizer as coisas na lata nunca foi problema pra você. Você não quer me ver, é isso? Foi por isso que pediu pro Naruto e pra Hinata não me contarem que você tinha chegado da missão?

A rosada ficou calada. E anotou mentalmente que na próxima vez que encontrasse o loiro lhe daria cem cascudos.

- É isso, Sakura? - tornou o Uchiha novamente.

- É, é isso.

Sasuke a fuzilou com o olhar. A jovem abaixou a cabeça profundamente sentida de magoar seu noivo.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e Itachi durante essa missão?

- Não sei a que se refere - desconversou a garota

- Você entendeu muito bem o que perguntei.

A rosada resolveu ser franca com o moço, pelo menos em parte. Não queria provocar uma rixa entre ele e o irmão. Por isso, disse:

- De certa forma, sim.

- De que forma?

- Eu descobri que ainda amo o Itachi - disse olhando-o profundamente nos olhos.

- E você tem coragem de dizer isso pra mim? - esbravejou

- Você queria que eu falasse com franqueza, não? Estou te dizendo.

- Entendo. Então foi por isso que você ficou lá sozinha com ele mesmo depois dele ter te mandado embora junto com os outros?

- Não foi só por isso. Eu sou médica e não podia deixar o Itachi lá sozinho sem estar totalmente recuperado.

- Ah, coitado do Itachi! O pobre não pode se defender sozinho. A invencível e generosa Sakura tinha que cuidar dele. A eficiente médica tinha que cumprir com o seu dever.

- Sem cinismo, tá, Sasuke?

- Ah, tá! Então eu agora que sou o cínico. Você me diz na minha cara que ainda ama meu irmão e que por isso ficou com ele sozinha no resto da droga dessa missão e eu que sou o cínico?

-Já te falei que não foi só por isso. Poxa, Sasuke, você acha que tá sendo fácil pra mim ter essa conversa com você? Acha que tô fazendo isso de propósito pra te magoar?

- Não sei de mais nada, Sakura. A única coisa que sei é que você não tem vergonha na cara! Gostar de um cara que só pisou em você e te abandonou quando você mais precisava. Ou você já se esqueceu de que por culpa dele perdeu o seu filho?

- Não. Não me esqueci. Mas eu prefiro não me lembrar mais disso e nem que você me lembre.

- Pois eu tô começando a pensar que se eu fizesse a mesma coisa, se eu fosse te maltratar, você ia gostar e muito.

- Não fala assim de mim! Você tá me ofendendo!

- Que se dane! Eu só tô falando a verdade.

- Olha, Sasuke, eu não vou perder meu tempo discutindo com você. Sei que você está magoado comigo e que por isso tá dizendo essas coisas, mas só tô sendo sincera. Eu preciso de uns dias pra refletir sobre nós. Não importa se a gente resolver se casar seja daqui há um mês ou daqui há três anos. Só preciso ter a certeza se estou pronta pra passar o resto da minha vida com você.

A moça se levantou e abriu a porta da sala.

- E agora, por favor, me deixa sozinha. Assim que eu tiver resolvido alguma coisa, eu te procuro.

Aquilo foi demais para Sasuke! Sakura o enxotando da casa dela, ainda que de uma forma delicada, como se ele não representasse nada. Depois de tudo o que ele fez por ela! E tudo por causa de Itachi. Não! Isso ele não iria aceitar! Itachi não a tiraria dele!

O Uchiha não conseguiu pensar em mais nada. O ódio e o desespero tomaram conta dele e travaram seu raciocínio. Como se fosse outra pessoa, ele se viu fechar a porta com violência dando um chute, agarrar Sakura e a prensá-la com violência na parede. Começou a beijá-la à força e apalpar seu corpo enquanto ela se debatia.

- Pára, Sasuke! Pára! Eu não quero! - gritava ela com dificuldade sendo apertada por ele e com seus lábios pressionados pela boca dele.

Contudo, o rapaz estava transtornado e não deu ouvidos aos rogos dela. Começou a forçar sua mão para dentro da calcinha dela por debaixo do short que ela usava. Ela sentiu um nojo tomar conta e implorou para que ele parasse, porém, ele permanecia surdo às súplicas dela. Rasgou parte da blusa dela e abaixou o sutiã abocanhando um dos seios.

De súbito, sentiu um violento tapa na cara e a largou. Olhou-a com espanto e deu-se conta do seu ato. Sakura cobria com as mãos o colo exposto e a blusa rasgada. Nos olhos esmeraldinos, via raiva, mágoa e decepção. Ela tremia deixando transparecer esses sentimentos. Sasuke, sem jeito, tentou se aproximar para se desculpar, mas ela o repeliu.

- Não me toque!

- Sakura, por favor, me desculpa! Eu não queria ter feito isso... É que...eu perdi a cabeça.

A príncipio, a rosada o olhou desconfiada e com bastante receio. Nunca pensara que Sasuke fosse capaz de tentar uma indignidade daquelas contra ela! Porém, acalmou-se um pouco e procurou entender a reação dele. Mesmo assim, ela não queria vê-lo mais. Pelo menos naquele momento, tudo o que ela queria e precisava era se afastar dele.

- Tudo bem...Mas vá embora.

- Sakura...

- Vai, Sasuke! Me dá um tempo! Por favor, sai daqui!

- Tudo bem. Se é o que você quer.

Saiu aborrecido e, ao mesmo tempo envergonhado. Esperava que sua atitude tola e impulsiva não influenciasse na decisão de sua noiva.

Sakura, assim que se viu sozinha, encostou as costas na porta e foi deslizando até sentar-se no chão. E chorou. Chorou por tudo o que aconteceu e estava acontecendo. Chorou por ter sido fraca. Chorou por ter se deitado com Itachi. Chorou por ainda o amar. Chorou por ter traído Sasuke. Chorou por ele quase tê-la violentado. Chorou por não conseguir amá-lo. E chorou por não saber o que fazer de sua vida.

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Uchiha Itachi chegou à Vila da Folha. A primeira coisa que fez foi se apresentar ao gabinete do Hokage e lá tomou conhecimento da ausência deste e sua substituição por Shimura Danzou.

- Eu precisava ouvir do próprio Uchiha Itachi para acreditar - disse Danzou - Então você esteve à beira da morte e se salvou graças aos cuidados da jovem Haruno. Díficil de acreditar. Um ninja de sua categoria.

- Bem, Danzou-sama, não sou um deus intocável como muitos acreditam. E depois enfrentei uma verdadeira lenda que também diziam ser invencível - contestou o Uchiha

- Sim. Seus companheiros já me disseram. O implacável Ootsuka Tetsuo, a quem todos considerávamos morto. Também dificil de acreditar só ouvindo de seus próprios lábios. O que eu não entendo é porque não trouxeram o corpo desse shinobi para Konoha considerando que ele era um nukenin de rango S. Pelo que você me contou das habilidades dele, havia muito que desvendar sobre o corpo dele em termos de jutsu.

- Bom, meus companheiros estavam mais preocupados em cuidar do meu estado do que se lembrar deste detalhe.

- Pois não era um detalhe a ser ignorado! - vociferou Danzou - Mas, claro! O que se poderia esperar de ninjas comandados pelo Yondaime que comunga da tola filosofia do Hokage anterior? Não me surpreende que tenham falhado.

- Com todo o respeito, Danzou-sama, não houve falha alguma no procedimento da minha equipe - Itachi olhou friamente para Danzou - A missão foi cumprida. Fomos designados para descobrir se a Vila do Som estava relacionada a uma organização criminosa de nome Akatuski como o senhor certamente deve estar a par. E o próprio Tetsuo antes de tentar me matar disse que estava a serviço de Uchiha Madara a quem meu clã descobriu ser líder dessa quadrilha.

- Sim. O Yondaime já tinha me deixado ciente de tudo e seus subordinados me relataram todos os fatos.

- Então como pode ver, cumprimos o que o Yondaime nos mandou fazer - o moreno acentuou bem a palavra _Yondaime_.

Danzou nada respondeu, mas seu rosto demonstrou contrariedade pelo leve tom de desafio que havia na voz do Uchiha. Este continuou:

- Suponho que meus companheiros também lhe contaram sobre a possibilidade do sannin Orochimaru ter alguma coisa a ver com a Akatsuki. Que ele possa ser inclusive o líder da Vila Oculta do Som e, portanto, um traidor de Konoha.

- A Haruno me passou um relatório mais detalhado. Ela me contou sobre o tal selo que o noivo dela adquiriu com o Orochimaru e as semelhanças com a marca que viu nesses ninjas com quem ela lutou bem como seus efeitos. Só que não vejo motivo algum para desconfiarmos de um shinobi do nível do Orochimaru por causa de uma simples coincidência.

- Coincidência? - de repente Itachi abandonou um pouco sua postura impassível - Não acho que seja uma simples coincidência. Um dos ensinamentos ninjas é que no mundo shinobi não existem coincidências.

- Sei muito bem sobre os ensinamentos ninjas, Uchiha. Mas não vou mandar prender um dos legendários sem maiores provas.

- Em nenhum momento insinuei tal coisa, senhor - o moreno escondia bem a irritação que aquele homem lhe causava - Apenas creio que seria oportuno mandar alguém vigiar cuidadosamente o sannin para descobrir de fato sua ligação com Madara e a Akatsuki.

- Talvez. Vou analisar bem essa questão e se eu me convencer da necessidade, designarei alguém para seguir os passos do Orochimaru.

- Senhor, devo insistir que a ameaça de ataque à Vila não é algo improvável de acontecer. Madara não é de brincadeira. Por isso, todo cuidado é pouco.

- Sei muito bem como fazer meu trabalho, Uchiha. Não preciso de ninguém para me lembrar.

- O Hokage em seu lugar já teria...

- Só que o Hokage não se encontra. Eu estou no lugar dele agora. Por isso, tomarei as providências que julgar conveniente. Quando o Yondaime voltar, ele reassumirá o posto dele. E quando você se tornar Hokage, poderá comandar a Vila de acordo com seu próprio julgamento. Até lá você ainda é um shinobi sob as minhas ordens. Entendeu, Uchiha? Espero que eu tenha sido claro o suficiente.

- Sim. Entendo, Danzou-sama.

- Ótimo. E se não tem mais nada para me relatar, peço que me dê licença para analisar outras problemas que requerem minha atenção.

- Não. Já disse tudo o que apuramos. Então, com sua licença, me retiro.

- Concedida.

Itachi fez uma leve reverência e saiu do gabinete. Entretanto, ele não estava nada satisfeito com o que ocorrera ali. Pra começar, a repentina ausência de Minato era algo que não fazia o menor sentido. Nenhum dos Hokages se ausentara da Vila para resolver qualquer assunto que fosse por mais urgente que parecesse. E de qualquer jeito, por que justamente Danzou era asignado para substituir o Yondaime? Não era novidade para nenhum shinobi que aquele homem não concordava com a maneira de dirigir a vila e comandar os ninjas que o Terceiro e o Quarto Hokages fazia.

Alguns ninjas da ANBU, dentre eles Itachi, sabiam da existência da ANBU Raiz que realizava missões secretas e paralelas com as quais certamente o Yondaime não concordaria e que esta facção era liderada pelo Danzou. Sabia que ele acreditava que os ninjas eram apenas ferramentas e pessoas que deveriam se sacrificar pela Vila e não se aterem a nenhum laço sanguíneo ou de amizade. Havia inclusive suspeitas de que o treinamento dos shinobis da Raiz era muito semelhante aos ninjas da Vila Oculta da Névoa que matavam seus próprios companheiros como um teste final de seu treinamento.

Por tudo isso, era muito estranho para o Uchiha que Danzou estivesse como substituto de Minato. E aquela teimosia do homem em não querer investigar Orochimaru também era muito suspeita. Era algo que não combinava com o próprio Danzou, que podia ser o que for, mas era um homem conhecido por sempre estar à frente de seus adversários. Portanto, nenhum incidente por mais insignificante que parecesse deixava de ser alvo das suspeitas daquele indivíduo, na verdade, para nenhum grande shinobi.

Outra coisa que estava incomodando o moreno era uma sensação estranha de algo familiar que ele não conseguia se lembrar no momento o que era, mas estava lhe inquietando. Ele não conseguia processar o que era, deveria esperar para se lembrar mais tarde. Decidiu aguardar o retorno do Hokage, talvez ele agiria de prontidão para um possível ataque à Vila. Ele próprio, Itachi, voltaria a insistir naquele assunto do legendário.

Agora, o que o moreno pretendia fazer antes de voltar ao seu clã e à sua casa era procurar Sakura, conversar com ela e esclarecer as coisas entre eles.

Infelizmente, Itachi não conseguiu falar com Sakura nem em sua casa e nem no hospital onde ela trabalhava. Na casa dela, fora recebido com certa resistência por parte da sra. Haruno que negou a presença da filha. No hospital, disseram-lhe que a rosada estava muito ocupada e cheia de trabalho para realizar. Ele não sabia se era verdade em ambos os lugares ou a jovem que estava lhe evitando. Ah, mas se ela pensava que fugiria dele por muito tempo, ela se enganava! Uma hora teriam que conversar e ele não descansaria até botar os pingos nos _is_.

Resignado, ele voltou ao clã. Encontrou seus pais na sala de jantar à hora do almoço. Foi cercado de mil atenções pela mãe que lhe cravou de perguntas sobre o estado de saúde dele, mas ele logo a despreocupou ao afirmar que estava bem graças aos cuidados da Haruno. Perguntou sobre Sasuke e fôra informado por seu pai de que o moço se encontrava num trabalho de investigação ao seu comando sem hora certa para acabar. Itachi não quis conversar com seus pais, principalmente com Fugaku que parecia ter algo para lhe dizer. Tudo o que ele queria e precisava era de um bom banho e ralaxar sua mente. Quando Sasuke chegasse iria ter uma conversa séria com ele e lhe jogar na cara o fato dele ter lhe escondido sobre a gravidez e aborto da Sakura.

O moreno entrou em seu quarto de solteiro, guardou suas coisas e separou uma roupa confortável para se vestir. Entrou no banheiro do aposento, ligou o chuveiro e aproveitou bastante a ducha quente para relaxar seus músculos. Ao mesmo tempo, procurava colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Saiu do banho completamente nu enquanto enxanguava seus cabelos com uma toalha quando se deparou com sua esposa sentada na cama o olhando com expectativa.

Ele nem deu sinais de se incomodar com a presença dela. Como se Leiko não estivesse ali, ele terminou de se enxugar com calma e tratou de se vestir no mesmo ritmo. A moça se indignou com a atitude dele, porém, como não queria começar uma briga, ignorou tal procedimento do marido e chamou-o.

- Itachi.

- Hum.

Leiko não se perturbou com o tom indiferente dele. Levantou-se e abraçou-o. Queria sentir aquele corpo másculo, o calor que vinha dele. Como sentia falta do toque de seu esposo! Daria tudo para que voltassem a ser um casal como antes mesmo que ele ainda continuasse a amar a tal de Sakura. Contudo, Itachi estava estático e frio, não demonstrava qualquer emoção com o carinho de Leiko. Depois de algum tempo assim parados, ela o cravou de beijos no rosto e começou a passar suas mãos sobre o peito dele, mas ele se libertou dos braços dela, deu-lhe as costas e foi pegar um pente na cômoda para pentear seus cabelos. A moça não desistiu e o abraçou pelas costas.

- Como você está? Fiquei tão preocupada quando soube que você estava ferido.

- Estou bem, como pode ver.

- E como foi sua missão?

- Humpf.

- Itachi, estou tentando ter uma conversa com você. Será que pode me dar mais atenção?

- Isso me surpreende. Você nunca teve interesse no meu trabalho. As conversas que você procurava ter comigo eram sempre em torno de seus próprios interesses.

- Eu sei, meu amor. Mas esse tempo que estivemos separados me fez refletir sobre a gente e decidi que quero ser uma esposa melhor pra você. Quero me interessar mais pelas coisas do meu maridinho.

- Leiko, vou deixar claro pela última vez. A gente não é mais um casal e nunca fomos. Não falo pelo sexo, mas pelo amor, companheirismo, confiança e respeito que faltou na nossa relação.

Itachi se soltou dos braços de Leiko mais uma vez e sentou-se na poltrona que havia no quarto. A moça continuou de pé e exclamou:

- Será que você nunca vai me perdoar pelo que eu fiz, Itachi?

- Não é só você que errou, eu também errei. No final das contas esse casamento foi um erro desde o começo. Me casei com você amando outra pessoa e isso já era motivo suficiente pra nossa relação não dar certo.

- Pelo menos você adimite sua parcela de culpa. Que bom! Acho que agora a gente vai falar a mesma língua.

- Leiko, não estou a fim de estender assunto com você. Então vou logo ao ponto. Quero o divórcio.

- Como? - a Uchiha não acreditava no que tinha acabado de ouvir

- Você escutou muito bem. Quero me separar de você.

- Você não pode tá falando sério, Itachi! Não pode.

- Você me conhece muito pouco, Leiko, mas sabe muito bem que não sou de brincadeiras.

- Então você quer simplesmente se divorciar? E justo agora? Itachi, você vai se tornar Hokage!

- Sinceramente, minha vida pessoal não vai afetar minha nomeação, ainda mais porque falta menos de um mês pra isso. E depois nem sei se desejo este cargo.

- Mas que besteira é essa que você tá dizendo? Você não querer o cargo? Por quê?

- Olha, Leiko, isso é o que menos me importa agora. Tudo o que eu mais quero é me separar de você.

- Nunca! Ouviu bem? Nunca! Se você acha que vou te deixar livre pra ficar com aquela cadela tá muito enganado, Uchiha Itachi. Eu mato aquela piranha antes de deixar que ela me tire de você.

No segundo seguinte, Leiko tinha seu braço direito apertado pelo esposo e encarando o olhar de fúria dele. Ele disse numa voz que controlava a raiva:

- Nunca mais na sua vida se atreva a falar qualquer coisa contra a Sakura.

- Me larga! Você tá me machucando!

- Isso só é o começo se você disser mais alguma coisa contra ela - largou o braço da moça - Eu já te falei pra não meter a Sakura nas nossas conversas.

- Não me venha com essa, Itachi! Ela é a única culpada por você querer me largar! Em todo esse tempo que estivemos casados você não quis falar em separação, mesmo depois... mesmo depois do acontecido comigo. E agora você mal chega dessa missão, missão que aquela fulana também estava e já fala em divórcio. O que você acha que eu vou pensar?

- A mim pouco importa o que você vai pensar, Leiko, já tomei minha decisão. E se você não quiser me dar o divórcio por bem, então vai ser por mal.

- O que você pretende fazer?

- Contar para todos o tipo de mulher que você é.

- Você não se atreveria!

- Não? Se eu fosse você não pagava pra ver. Contei pro meu pai, não? E tenho provas pra mostrar a todos que não é uma mentira. Posso conseguir os registros de seu aborto e de que a criança que você esperava não era minha.

Leiko o olhou com ódio profundo, mas não se atreveu a dizer mais nada. Daí, o moreno abriu a porta do quarto e concluiu:

- E agora saia do meu quarto que desejo ficar sozinho. Amanhã discutiremos os termos da nossa separação.

A jovem saiu ostentando uma postura fria e impassível, mas por dentro fervia de raiva e jurando para si mesma que aquilo não ficaria assim. No dia seguinte, procuraria a única pessoa responsável por aquela situação que ocorria. Haruno Sakura.

- Sakura, tem uma mulher querendo falar com você - Shizune avisou ao entrar numa ala de descanso para os médicos do hospital de Konoha

- Uma mulher? Quem? - indagou a rosada surpresa e levantando-se da maca onde se encontrava. Tinha acabado de realizar uma exaustiva operação.

- Parece ser a esposa do Uchiha Itachi.

A moça permaneceu calada, mas endureceu um pouco a expressão do rosto. Shizune continuou;

- E não está com cara de boa amiga.

- Onde ela está?

- Mandei que ela esperasse na sua sala. Pelo que me pareceu ela desejava lhe falar em particular. Fiz bem?

- Entendo. Tudo bem, Shizune. Vou falar com ela. Acho que até imagino o porquê dela estar aqui.

- Será que veio criar problemas?

- Espero que não, mas duvido. Eu já vou.

- Olha, se ela criar algum problema, não hesite em chamar os seguranças do hospital. Pode me chamar ou à diretora se você não quiser falar com ela.

- Não, eu posso resolver isso. Não quero te incomodar ou a Tsunade-sama com meus problemas. Não acredito que ela vai aprontar um escândalo logo aqui.

- Tem certeza?

- Hai. Obrigada de qualquer jeito.

- Que isso, disponha. Até mais.

- Até, Shizune.

Assim que ficou sozinha, Sakura precisou conter a raiva para não quebrar uma das paredes da sala. Que diabos aquela mulher do Itachi tinha que vir fazer ali no seu local de trabalho mal o dia começava? Não era ingênua, já podia imaginar o motivo da presença dela ali. Com certeza a Uchiha percebera que alguma coisa tinha ocorrido entre Itachi e ela durante a missão. As mulheres têm um sexto sentido bem aguçado pra perceber essas coisas. Ou será que os homens é que são tão estúpidos a ponto de deixar escapar alguma evidência de traição por mais inteligentes que sejam em outros aspectos? Seja como for, não toleraria desaforos daquela tal de Leiko. E foi com esse estado de espírito que Sakura adentrou em sua sala particular onde atendia seus pacientes. Encontrou a morena com ares de dona sentada de pernas cruzadas na cadeira atrás da mesa onde Sakura conversava com os pacientes. A ousadia da outra irritou a rosada, mas esta se conteve e cumprimentou a rival num tom frio e calmo:

- Uchiha Leiko.

- Haruno Sakura - respondeu a outra.

- Vejo que já está bem acomodada na minha cadeira.

- Não tão bem acomodada como eu gostaria. Já me sentei em lugares melhores.

- Bem, sinto muito em tê-la desapontado. Mas creio que não veio aqui pra falar sobre cadeiras.

- É óbvio que não.

- Aliás, muito me surpreende que veio até aqui pra falar comigo depois da nossa última conversa nada agradável. Muita coragem de sua parte, mas eu acho meio perigoso e prejudicial pra você. Pode se machucar feio como da última vez.

- Não creio. Dessa vez estamos num hospital público e não na sua casa. Não acho que correrei o risco de me machucar, ou melhor de que me machuquem - a moça riu com cinismo - Se isso acontecer, quem será prejudicada será você, Haruno. O que será de sua carreira médica se me virem sair da sua sala toda machucada sendo que você deveria tratar bem as pessoas?

- O que você quer? - indagou a rosada com visível irritação - Fala logo que eu tenho mais o que fazer. Tenho um monte de pacientes pra atender.

- Sou eu quem deveria perguntar o que você quer.

- Não sei do que está falando.

- Não se faça de tonta pra cima de mim, Haruno! Sabe bem a que me refiro.

- Não me diga que está falando mais uma vez de seu maridinho - a rosada deu um sorriso cínico

- Ah, digo sim. Só podia ser ele mesmo. Porque do contrário eu não teria nada em comum pra falar com alguém tão insignifante como você.

- Escute, Leiko. Eu disse e repito: a sua relação com o Itachi não me diz respeito. Então vê se me deixa em paz.

- É você que não deixa meu marido em paz! Afinal, o que você quer? Roubar o Itachi de mim?

- Olha, não me interessa nem um pouco o seu marido. E eu não costumo me apropriar de coisas alheias e tampouco dos maridos das outras.

- Deixa de ser cínica! Como você me explica então que o Itachi queira se separar de mim?

- Como? - exclamou a rosada com espanto

- E não faça essa cara de desentendida! Se o Itachi quer se separar de mim com certeza aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês nessa missão. Vocês transaram por acaso?

Sakura se recompôs do espanto e contestou:

- Não me culpe pelo fracasso do seu casamento. Se o Itachi quer se divorciar certamente é porque você não teve capacidade de prendê-lo a você.

- Como você se atreve? - a morena levantou-se indignada

- Me atrevo a falar da maneira que você merece. Me espanta que o Itachi queira se separar de você logo agora que vai se tornar Hokage e ainda mais porque deve assumir a liderança do clã. Mas talvez ele pense que você não seja a esposa adequada e digna de um líder. E sinceramente, eu acho que não posso culpá-lo por pensar dessa maneira.

- Sua piranha, responde de uma vez: você transou com meu marido?

- Quer saber de uma coisa? Transei sim e foi muito bom. Itachi ainda continua um ótimo amante - replicou Sakura em tom desafiador

Leiko não se segurou e esbofeteou Sakura. Esta, por sua vez, devolveu o tapa (teve que se controlar pra não usar sua real força ou era capaz de arrancar a cabeça de Leiko com um só golpe). A Uchiha ia devolver o golpe mais uma vez, mas a rosada lhe segurou a mão.

- Não se atreva - disse num tom frio

- Me largue agora! - a Uchiha se soltou - Essa agressão não ficará assim! Vou te denunciar pra sua diretora

- Isso se te deixarem entrar aqui novamente.

A Haruno apertou uma espécie de campainha presa a um canto da parede e logo entraram dois seguranças do hospital. A rosada se voltou para eles:

- Senhores, como podem ver tem uma marca de dedos no meu rosto. Essa mulher me deu uma bofetada quando lhe pedi que saísse da minha mesa. Ela está completamente louca. Tirem-na daqui antes que faça um escândalo no hospital e perturbe os pacientes.

- Tirem as mãos de mim, seus brutamontes. Essa vagabunda também me agrediu! Como vocês se atrevem? Sou Uchiha Leiko, a esposa de Uchiha Itachi e futuro Hokage! Posso acabar com a carreira de vocês!

Contudo, os homens a levaram para a saída e impediram-na de entrar novamente. Leiko saiu mais uma vez derrotada e jurando vingança contra Sakura. Enquanto isso, a jovem shinobi se encontrava em sua sala pensativa sobre a revelação do pedido de separação de Itachi. Será que era por causa dela? A moça balançou a cabeça para afastar tal ilusão. Certamente não era por sua causa. Era provável que o Uchiha se cansara daquela mulher desagradável e pedante e queria uma esposa mais adequada para ele do próprio clã Uchiha. Talvez nem quisesse uma esposa, mas como precisava de um herdeiro para se tornar líder qualquer Uchiha servia. Só era estranho que ele tivesse decidido isso faltando pouco para se tornar Hokage. Bem, ela não se preocuparia em tentar adivinhar o que se passava na cabeça daquele homem, ele era uma caixinha de surpresas e mistérios, a maioria nada agradável.

Sakura deu um suspiro, ergueu-se e voltou para suas atividades.

Itachi estava meditando em seu quarto quando de repente lhe veio um estalo na mente: Shimura Danzou estava de alguma forma ligado a Madara, a Orchimaru, à Akatusuki e até com a missão que lhe fora confiada.

A sensação que teve de algo familiar em seu gabinete fôra que reconhecera o chakra de Danzou com o mesmo chakra forte do dia em que o Yondaime lhe asignara o trabalho junto com Naruto, Sakura e Hinata. Não tivera essa percepção imediata devido à intensidade que sentira do chakra naquele dia da convocação, mas sem dúvida era o mesmo. Danzou os estava espionando e manipulando seu chakra de forma que ele pôde ser sentido pelo Uchiha. Mas em que e pra que exatamente Danzou estava manipulando seu chakra ele não imaginava, só que alguma coisa lhe dizia que tinha a ver com o Quarto. E algo lhe dizia que aquele homem tinha muito a ver com a repentina saída do Yondaime da vila. E pior, estava a par das intenções malignas de Madara e era seu cúmplice junto com Orochimaru. Isso explicaria sua resistência em mandar seguir ou vigiar o sannin.

No entanto, o moreno precisava investigar para ter certeza. Tinha que descobrir o paradeiro de Minato e verificar se este se encontrava bem. Não podia perder mais tempo. Avisaria ao seu pai e partiria logo à noite para ser menos percebido.

Ele passou pela sala da casa transtornado e ia sair para o distrito policial. Sua mãe que se encontrava na sala percebeu o estado do filho e o interpelou:

- Itachi, tudo bem?

- Sim. Bom, espero que sim.

- Não, não está. O que aconteceu?

- Não posso dizer nada agora, mãe. Mas tenho que falar com urgência com papai. Algo está para acontecer.

- Mas o que exat...

Mikoto não pôde terminar a pergunta, pois uma Leiko muito zangada abriu a porta da casa com estrondo e, assim que viu Itachi, começou a lançar todos os objetos que encontrava na sala em cima dele enquanto o xingava:

- Seu filho da mãe! Canalha! Cachorro!

Itachi e Mikoto se desviaram dos objetos sem entender e logo o Uchiha se pôs atrás da esposa e segurou-a pelos dois braços.

- Pare com isso agora, Leiko - disse numa voz baixa e fria

- Me solta, seu miserável! - esbravejou a moça

- Você ficou maluca, Leiko? O que deu em você? - perguntou Mikoto sem nada entender

- Pergunte ao seu filhinho querido, sogra! Pergunte o que houve entre ele e a Haruno.

- O que quer dizer?

- O que ouviu! - ela se soltou - Eu fui no hospital falar com a Sakura.

- Você foi aborrecer a Sakura? - indagou o moreno aumentando o tom de voz

- Fui mesmo e daí? E sabe o que ela me disse?

Itachi permaneceu calado bem como Mikoto.

- Ela me confessou que transou com você durante essa maldita missão e que foi muito bom! Como você teve coragem?

Leiko se descontrolou e avançou transtornada no moreno começando a lhe esmurrar. Itachi a empurrou, mas ela fez menção de avançar outra vez quando foi segurada pela sogra.

- Já chega, Leiko! Acalme-se!

- Eu não me acalmo! Eu fui ultrajada na minha posição de esposa.

- Já disse que você não é mais a minha esposa! Pedi o divórcio - disse Itachi por fim - Não lhe devo mais nenhum tipo de satisfação.

- E eu já disse que não vou te dar o divórcio!

- Pior pra você. Ouse me recusar a separação e irei expôr para todos o tipo de mulher que você realmente é.

Leiko caiu no choro e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Porém, nem Itachi e muito menos Mikoto fizeram qualquer tentativa de consolá-la. Então a moça se voltou para a sogra.

- Tá vendo, Mikoto-sama? Tá vendo o que o seu filho me faz? Por favor, não deixe que ele se separe de mim.

- Olhe, Leiko, eu não posso fazer nada. Isso é problema de vocês. Se Itachi deseja isso, paciência.

- Claro! A senhora nunca gostou de mim. Sempre preferiu aquela vagabunda da Sakura.

- Leiko, não admito que você fale assim comigo e nem fale mal da Sakura. Ela é noiva do meu filho Sasuke e vai se tornar minha nora.

- Ela não passa de uma cadela hipócrita! E me admira a senhora querer alguém como ela como nora. É noiva de um filho seu e se deita com o outro. Mas claro! A senhora deve ser da mesma laia que ela.

No segundo seguinte, Leiko sentiu uma mão forte num lado de sua face. Olhou surpresa e furiosa para Mikoto enquanto punha a mão na face.

- Saia já da minha casa! - disse Mikoto tremendo de raiva - Agora!

- Quero ver você me tirar daqui.

- Pode deixar, mãe, eu cuido disso - um Itachi bastante zangado agarrou Leiko pelo braço com brutalidade - Como você disse, isso é um problema meu e já resolvo esse problema.

Itachi levou Leiko para o quarto em que ela dormia sem dar ouvidos aos gritos e choros histéricos dela. Logo, jogou-a ao chão obrigando-a se calar, tirou todas as roupas dela da cômoda, arrumou-as na mala, levantou a moça com violência, abriu a porta da casa e jogou a mala para fora. Fez a morena encará-lo pela última vez:

- Volte pra casa do seu pai, o resto de suas coisas mando alguém levar depois. Não se atreva a botar os pés nesta casa, não fale mais comigo até o dia de assinarmos os papéis da separação e nunca mais chegue perto da Sakura pra ofendê-la. Entendeu?

Leiko estava tão humilhada e, ao mesmo tempo, com medo da expressão ameaçadora do marido que não ousou protestar. Ficou estática e só deu por si depois que ele bateu a porta da casa em sua cara. Pegou em sua mala e foi caminhando cabisbaixa até a casa do pai. Não deu bola para as pessoas que encontrava pelas ruas do clã que lhe dirigiam olhares curiosos. Seu velho com certeza lhe daria colo e compreensão como ela precisava e merecia.

Sakura estava cozinhando uma sopa de legumes para o jantar. Seus pais haviam saído e ela preferiu ficar sozinha para descansar. O dia fora duro, ainda mais com aquela tal de Leiko. Praguejou quando a campainha tocou e foi atender a porta:

- Itachi - ela não pôde deixar de exprimir surpresa em sua voz

- Boa noite, Sakura - cumprimentou o moreno - Finalmente consegui te encontrar. Podemos conversar?

Realmente não era o dia de sorte de Leiko. Primeiro, fora humilhada mais uma vez pela sua rival; depois fora expulsa da casa de seu marido por ele e pela sogra e agora seu próprio pai não queria recebê-la de volta quando ela mais precisava. Ele teve a coragem de ficar do lado do genro dizendo que certamente havia um bom motivo para ele pedir a separação e não quis dar ouvidos aos rogos da filha. Mandou que ela se acertasse de qualquer jeito com o esposo que seria uma vergonha ter uma filha divorciada em casa.

Leiko estava revoltada! Todos estavam a apunhalando pelas costas: a vaca rosada, seu marido, seus sogros e agora seu pai. Queria feri-los da mesma forma que eles a estavam ferindo. Ela se encontrava sentada no alto da colina em que se destacava o símbolo do clã em tamanho giganteso. Já eram as primeiras horas da noite e ela não sabia o que fazer e nem pra onde ir. Só praguejava:

- Malditos Uchihas! Eu vou me vingar de todos! Odeio a todos! Mas como vou fazer isso?

- Talvez eu possa ajudar - uma voz sinistra e grave soou às costas da jovem fazendo-a se virar espantada. Seus olhos se arregalaram mais ainda quando viu quem era.

- Uchiha Madara!

**Gente, emoções intensas no próximo capítulo. Uma grande tragédia está por vir que determinará o rumo do amor do nosso casal. E faltam só mais sete capítulos para o fim da trama! Me mandem reviews, viu? Até lá.**


	30. Olhos de Sharingan à espreita

**Gente, perdoem mais uma vez essa autora pela demora! Mas uma boa notìcia: aluguei uma casa grande junto com uns amigos e, finalmente, vou poder trazer meu computador pra cá. Adeus, Lan House! Com isso, poderei postar com mais frequência. OK? DIivirtam-se!**

Aquele dia parecia como qualquer outro dia. O sol brilhava, os pássaros cantavam, crianças brincavam, os jovens estudavam, os mais velhos trabalhavam.

Ninguém esperava que algo tão fora do comum pudesse ocorrer. Ninguém esperava que algo ruim pairasse sobre a Vila da Folha. Ninguém previu o que aconteceu.

Isso porque todos encenavam o mesmo ritual de suas vidas no dia-a-dia. Não suspeitavam que uma sombra os estava vigiando. Para ser mais exato, não imaginavam que houvesse uma sombra focando o grande clã Uchiha, símbolo de orgulho da vila.

E quando sobreveio o inesperado ficaram estupefatos. Tarde demais se deram conta de que alguém estava à espreita desde o amanhecer do dia até altas horas da noite quando tudo sucedeu.

Um par de olhos observou toda a movimentação no clã Uchiha: a chegada de Itachi da missão asignada; a saída de Leiko quando esta foi ao hospital tirar satisfações com Sakura; a expulsão da jovem Uchiha da casa do marido e da casa do pai; a ida de Itachi ao distrito policial; o retorno de Sasuke da investigação policial; a saída de Itachi do clã trajado novamente com roupas de jounnin.

Um par de olhos observou tudo isso e muito mais. Precisava observar primeiro para dar o bote no momento certo.

Um par de olhos. Olhos de Sharingan.

Itachi estava sentado no sofá da sala de estar da casa de Sakura. Fora introduzido ali por ela e aguardava-a. Ela só fora desligar o fogão onde estivera cozinhando a panela de sopa minutos antes da chegada dele. E embora seu rosto não transparecesse ansiedade, cada segundo era uma espera agoniante para ele.

Na verdade, ele nem devia estar ali. Sentia que o tempo era precioso, pois tinha um pressentimento ruim de que algo grande e perigoso iria explodir a qualquer momento sobre Konoha. Ele até já estava vestido em sua roupa de combate e com suas armas. Não podia perder mais tempo.

Contudo, seu coração lhe pedia que estivesse ali, que viesse e falasse com seu grande amor. No momento era algo mais forte do que qualquer perigo. Só precisava de alguns minutos. Era pedir muito?

Ah! Fora um longo e angustiante dia! Primeiro, o fim desagradável de seu casamento; depois uma discussão acalorada com seu pai e pra completar um embate com seu irmão.

Em frações de segundos, lembrou-se dos pormenores dos dois últimos confrontos familiares...

Assim que expulsou Leiko de casa, Itachi foi imediatamente conversar com o pai. Felizmente, sua mãe não lhe pediu maiores explicações sobre o que a jovem Uchiha havia revelado sobre ele e Sakura. Ele não queria e nem tinha tempo para isso. Algo muito mais importante precisava ser feito.

Fugaku estava no escritório do distrito policial quando Itachi se apresentou. Imediatamente, Fugaku pediu que seu filho se sentasse, pois percebeu uma certa urgência por parte deste.

- Obrigado, pai, mas serei breve. Não há tempo a perder.

- Mas o que aconteceu, Itachi? Algum problema?

- Sim. Um grande problema. Mas antes vou precisar averiguar as proporções desse problema antes de tomarmos qualquer providência.

- E do que se trata? Não me diga que é sobre...

- Sim, Uchiha Madara. Não posso te contar os pormenores dessa última missão que realizei, mas posso apenas te falar que constatamos o envolvimento dele e da Akatsuki com a Vila Oculta do Som. Infelizmente, eu pressinto que a qualquer momento a vila vai ser atacada por ele. E tudo indica que há cúmplices dele em Konoha.

- Cúmplices? Quem?

- Como já disse antes, vou investigar primeiro antes de lhe fornecer maiores detalhes. Vou ter que me ausentar do clã e da Vila por tempo indeterminado até encontrar alguma coisa de concreto.

- Mas, meu filho, não pode me adiantar nada? Afinal, conforme for, eu poderia mandar alguns dos nossos guerreiros lhe auxiliarem.

- Melhor não, pai. Essa investigação que pretendo fazer é por conta própria sem conhecimento de ninguém. Não quero levantar suspeitas.

- Entendo. Você quer ocultar suas investigações de Danzou. Suspeita dele por acaso? Essa súbita partida do Hokage também lhe pareceu estranha, não é?

- Não me faça muitas perguntas ainda, pai. Apenas confie em mim. Prometo que serei o mais rápido possível em apurar qualquer indício que nos indique alguma armadilha de Madara. Então, com sua licença, me retiro.

- Itachi, espere.

- Sim?

- Creio que agora não seria um bom momento para você sair do clã ainda mais com a possibilidade de Madara irromper a qualquer momento. O melhor a fazer seria falarmos com os principais membros Uchihas e colocá-los a par da sua descoberta nessa missão sobre o Madara e a Akatsuki.

- E para quê?

- Como para quê? Assim estaríamos preparados para um ataque surpresa do Madara. E também numa situação delicada como essa será fácil convencer os integrantes do clã a te elegerem como líder deles em meu lugar.

- Por kami, meu pai! Acabo de lhe falar que a qualquer momento Madara está por vir e que pode haver traidores na própria Vila e você se preocupa com algo tão insignificante assim? Não temos tempo a perder.

- A sua liderança não é algo insignificante, Itachi! E exatamente porque existem traidores na Vila é que devemos estar preparados para a luta mais do que nunca. Entenda, filho, é importante que você tenha o apoio deles neste momento para nos liderar frente a uma grande batalha.

- Sendo líder ou não do clã, vou lutar com todas as minhas forças para defender os nossos e a Vila.

- Que se dane o resto da Vila! O que importa é a sobrevivência do nosso clã!

- Como o senhor pode dizer uma coisa dessas? Nós fazemos parte de Konoha. Nós temos o dever de proteger a todos os habitantes da Vila.

- Não, Itachi. Não fazemos parte da Vila e você sabe perfeitamente disso.

- Não sei do que está falando.

- Sabe, sim. O clã Uchiha nunca foi aceito de fato pelos principais líderes de Konoha. Na verdade somos usados para garantir a segurança da Vila e nada mais. Foi só porque fizemos pressão é que finalmente aceitaram um membro do nosso clã, no caso você, para ser o próximo Hokage. Mas mesmo assim, penso que os conselheiros pretendem te manipular para que os interesses do clã Senju sejam mantidos em detrimento dos nossos. E não me espanta que Danzou possa ser um traidor. Afinal, sempre foi um dos primeiros que quis burlar nossos interesses e o faria se pudesse, caso o Terceiro e o Quarto Hokage não interviessem a nosso favor para garantir o que já conquistamos.

- Pai, ainda que seja assim, o que importa é o conjunto de toda a Vila. E se para garantir a estabilidade e paz de Konoha, o clã tiver que abrir mão de seus interesses, que assim seja.

- Que absurdo está me dizendo, Itachi? Então você prefere se aliar a uma corja de sanguessugas e exploradores do clã Senju que antigamente eram nossos inimigos do que defender aos seus companheiros de sangue? Vai dar às costas ao clã Uchiha? Ao seu clã?

- Sim, eu vou! O que o clã Uchiha me deu? Nada! O que aprendi com esse clã? Nada!

- Como se atreve a falar assim?

- É a mais pura verdade! Tudo o que esse maldito clã fez foi me impedir de poder expressar meus sentimentos e meu talento só para ostentar o seu tolo orgulho. Era melhor eu nunca ter nascido entre vocês se era para sacrificar minha vida por nada.

- Cale-se, Itachi!

- Não me calo! Vou dizer tudo o que está entalado aqui na minha garganta! Odeio o clã Uchiha! Odeio todos vocês! Me tiraram o meu sonho de ser professor e me impediram de ficar com a mulher que eu sempre amei.

- Ah, por favor, Itachi! Não comece com essa ladainha de novo. Outra vez você se melindrando por causa da Sakura? Até quando vai ficar nessa? Ela está noiva de seu irmão e você está casado.

- Não mais, pai. Hoje mandei a Leiko pra fora de casa e vou me divorciar dela.

- O que disse? - Fugaku se levantou da cadeira

- O que ouviu. Vou me divorciar da Leiko. Não suporto mais um dia ficar ligado àquela mulher.

- Mas você só pode estar com um parafuso a menos na cabeça! - vociferou o homem - Eu custo a crer. Acaso você realmente é o gênio do clã? Como pode fazer uma besteira dessas logo agora?

- É incrível, meu pai! Mesmo depois de tudo o que lhe contei você ainda esperava que eu ficasse o resto da vida com àquela mulher? Não foi você mesmo que me disse que não teria me impedido de divorciar se soubesse antes das coisas que lhe falei?

- Sim. É claro que eu apoiaria seu divórcio, mas isso seria logo depois de você se tornar Hokage. Teríamos todos os motivos e provas para justificar sua separação. Aí você poderia eleger uma outra moça do nosso meio para se casar e que fosse capaz de lhe gerar filhos para garantir sua liderança.

- Ah! Outra Leiko escolhida pelo senhor? - ironizou Itachi

- Mas diante dessa iminente ameaça de Madara - continuou Fugaku ignorando a ironia -, não é conveniente que você se separe da Leiko agora. Afinal, só pelo fato de estar casado com uma Uchiha pode fazer com que o clã dispense a outra exigência de você já ter um herdeiro.

- É, mas graças ao clã eu perdi aquele que poderia ser o meu verdadeiro herdeiro.

- O que quer dizer?

- O senhor sabia que a Sakura estava esperando um filho meu?

- Como?

- É isso mesmo que ouviu, senhor Fugaku! Ela estava grávida de mim quando terminei com ela. Mas, infelizmente, ela perdeu a criança de tanta tristeza que lhe causei. Tristeza que fui obrigado a lhe causar por causa desse maldito clã. Era dela que teria vindo o meu verdadeiro herdeiro se não tivesse abortado.

Fugaku ficou mudo por uns instantes sem saber o que falar. Por fim, disse:

- Bem, isso era algo que eu não queria que tivesse acontecido. Mas talvez tenha sido melhor assim, Itachi.

Itachi permaneceu calado com os olhos frios; apenas seus punhos cerrados denunciavam sua fúria diante das palavras do pai. Este continuou:

- Pense, meu filho, se essa criança tivesse nascido teria sido um escândalo. Ele seria apenas um bastardo mal visto por todos da Vila, inclusive pelo clã. Seria uma mancha em sua reputação como futuro Hokage.

- Seu maldito! - Itachi se descontrolou e pegou na gola da blusa de seu pai - Como você pode ter o sangue frio de falar assim do seu neto?

- Neto que nem chegou a nascer!

- Por sua culpa! Você só me causou sofrimento e à mulher que eu amo!

Nesse momento, como a porta não estivesse trancada, entrou Sasuke. Estranhou a forma como Itachi estava segurando o pai pela gola.

- Itachi! O que você pensa que está fazendo com o papai?

- Ah, aí está! O outro patife que faltava chegar - Itachi largou Fugaku e voltou-se para Sasuke com ironia.

- O que você disse?

- O que ouviu. Eu estava justamente contando para o nosso pai que ele quase se tornou vovô de verdade. Que a Sakura estava grávida de mim quando terminamos, mas que perdeu o bebê.

Sasuke ficou surpreso pela descoberta de Itachi, mas se fez de desentendido:

- Que absurdo é esse que você tá dizendo?

- Não seja cínico, Sasuke! Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando! A própria Sakura me contou. Você sabia disso o tempo todo e nunca me disse. Não me contou quando ela sofreu o aborto e que ficou no hospital. Se eu soubesse disso na época que aconteceu, teria mandado tudo para o inferno e contado pra ela o motivo da nossa separação. E teria ficado do lado dela se me perdoasse.

- É, eu sabia sim. E daí? Me espanta que ela tenha te falado porque ela própria me pediu segredo. Mas de qualquer jeito eu nunca teria te contado. Acha que eu perderia uma oportunidade dessas pra te afastar dela e ficar com ela?

- Seu desgraçado! - num piscar de olhos Itachi tinha prensado seu irmão na parede - Como pôde fazer uma coisa dessas comigo? Me afastou da minha namorada.

- Ela é minha noiva agora! - Sasuke empurrou Itachi - E você vai continuar bem longe dela.

- Isso é o que você pensa! Vou me separar da Leiko pra ficar com a Sakura.

- Há! Há! Não me faça rir, Itachi! Até parece que ela vai te dar alguma chance. Sakura não te quer mais.

- Tem certeza disso?

- Absoluta.

- Tsc, se eu fosse você, irmãozinho tolo, não teria absoluta certeza de nada depois dessa missão que a Sakura e eu realizamos juntos.

- O que você tá querendo insinuar?

- Bem, muitas coisas aconteceram que me fizeram ter certeza do amor da Sakura por mim.

- Seu veado dos infernos! - dessa vez foi Sasuke quem avançou no irmão agarrando-o pela gola - Que mentiras está querendo dizer? O que você fez com a Sakura?

- Quer mesmo saber? - respondeu o outro com um olhar de desdém e malícia

- Parem com isso vocês dois! - gritou Fugaku que até então estivera apenas observando a discussão de seus filhos.

Contudo, os dois irmãos não lhe deram ouvidos e logo já estavam se atracando aos socos e chutes. Não prestavam atenção em nada de modo que não se importavam se poderiam quebrar algum móvel do escritório. Sorte que o recinto era amplo e só havia a escrivaninha, duas cadeiras e o armário onde Fugaku guardava os processos e os documentos. Mesmo assim, estavam provocando barulho no distrito atraindo a atenção dos subordinados do local.

Já basta! - repetiu Fugaku exasperado ao ver seus filhos se degladiando - Parem com isso! Vocês são irmãos!

Ele estava prestes a intervir quando viu Itachi, por fim, subjugar Sasuke no chão e ficar com o corpo por cima deste. Ambos ficaram imóveis e Fugaku pensou que o haviam escutado. Porém, para sua aflição, percebeu que a aparente mobilidade deles era só física: estavam entretidos num duelo de genjutsu. Não moviam sequer um músculo e quase não davam sinal de respirar; só que os olhos em tom avermelhado de ambos mostrava que o Sharingan deles estava ativo.

Itachi fora pego numa ilusão ativada pelo irmão; surpreendeu-se que Sasuke chegara num alto nível de genjutsu. De fato, seu irmão estava desenvolvendo o doujutsu antes adormecido. Embora aquele genjutsu fosse de dificil cancelamento não oferecia problema para ele, no entanto, queria ver o que seu irmão estava lhe reservando.

O moreno se encontrava dentro de um bosque. De repente, o chão se abriu e saiu uma coluna de fogo em torno dele prestes a queimá-lo. Itachi deu um sorriso de desdém e disse:

- Irmãozinho tolo, terá que fazer muito mais do que isso.

Mal proferiu estas palavras e Sasuke apareceu por trás prestes a lhe dar um golpe, porém, Itachi foi mais rápido e com um chute mandou o irmão para longe.

- Estou impressionado que tenha ativado bem seu Sharingan e dominado tal nível de genjutsu. Mas isso não é o bastante pra mim.

Sasuke não respondeu, ao invés disso se desfez num raio. E logo cobras começaram a sair do chão e se enroscarem ns pernas de Itachi. Este sem mudar a expressão do rosto, deu um soco no chão e lá tirou seu irmão pegando- pelo gola. Jogou-o pela relva e fitou-o:

- Quero lhe mostrar o que são ilusões de verdade, meu irmão.

E no instante seguinte, Sasuke se viu dentro de um quarto e amarrado numa poltrona. Sentiu o cheiro de incenso e à sua frente estava uma cama. Nela, encontravam-se Itachi e Sakura deitados nus e agarrados um no outro remexendo seus corpos. Por todo o cômodo se ouviam seus gemidos.

- Detalhe, meu irmão, isso não é só uma ilusão - a voz de Itachi ecoou pelo quarto - Isso é uma lembrança da primeira vez que tive Sakura nos meus braços. Há dois anos atrás.

Itachi apareceu agachado do lado de Sasuke. Com os olhos fechados e a voz fria continuou a falar no ouvido do irmão:

- Foi nesse momento que ela perdeu a virgindade dela. E fui eu quem a tirei. Foi comigo que ela chegou ao prazer pela primeira vez.

Sasuke parecia querer saltar sobre as duas figuras entrelaçadas na cama, entretanto, a cena mudou e mostrou outra. Era na floresta nos arredores de Konoha. Agora Sakura e Itachi estavam fazendo amor sentados de frente um para o outro com Sakura guiando o ritmo de seus corpos.

Sasuke reparou que na cena anterior Sakura estava com o cabelo grande na época em que namorava seu irmão mais velho; agora o cabelo dela estava mais curto.

- E essa foi a última vez que fizemos amor - continuou Itachi - Há uns quatro dias atrás.

- Seu bastardo! Me solta que vou te matar! - gritou Sasuke - Te odeio, desgraçado!

- E se prepare pra me odiar mais ainda - tornou Itachi num tom que arrepiaria qualquer um.

No instante seguinte, Sasuke não estava mais naquela floresta. Encontrava-se de pé, desamarrado e imerso numa escuridão. De súbito, tudo começou a rodar e a se fragmentar. E o rapaz se viu cercado de vários Itachis. Uma mão de um deles atravessou o peito do jovem na altura de seu coração. Este deu um berro de dor.

- Está doendo, não é, irmão? Pois é essa a dor que sinto por você ter me enganado e me separado da Sakura.

Sasuke gritou mais ainda e se via multiplicado em outros Sasukes e novamente sentia um dos Itachis pressionarem sem dó o seu coração. Na décima vez em que sofria essa dor, ouvia a voz fria e impiedosa do irmão:

- Pode ter despertado o Sharingan, Sasuke. Mas aqui é o meu mundo e nele o tempo pode se prolongar o quanto eu quiser. E você vai sofrer dias aqui.

O moreno estava prestes a atravessar de novo o tórax do irmão quando sentiu um chakra se intrometer em seu interior. Caiu para trás. Viu-se de volta à realidade que o cercava, no escritório de seu pai. Além deles e Sasuke, lá estavam os homens do distrito. Todos o olhavam assombrados. Sasuke também acordara do genjutsu não sem antes soltar um grito de gelar a alma.

- O que você pensa que ia fazer com seu irmão? - vociferou Fugaku.

A luta de genjutsu entre seus filhos durara para ele como se fossem alguns segundos. Nesse ínterim seus subordinados haviam entrado no escritório preocupados com a movimentação que ouviram e viram apenas seu senhor liberar uma grande quantidade de chakra em Itachi para que este libertasse Sasuke. Viram os olhos do gênio Uchiha com o Mangekyou Sharingan se desfazendo.

E foi bem a tempo! O tempo real da última técnica ilusória que Itachi aplicara em seu irmão durara milíonésimos de segundo. Era o famoso _**Tsukuyomi**_, um dos jutsus mais poderosos do clã e que somente Madara e ele podiam realizar.

Com dificuldade, Fugaku fez Sasuke voltar a si. Se tivesse permanecido exatamente um segundo sob o controle daquele genjutsu, o rapaz poderia entrar num estado de coma por tempo indeterminado.

- Você enloqueceu, Itachi? - continuou Fugaku - Queria matar seu irmão?

Itachi permaneceu calado e impassível. Sabia bem o que estava fazendo: por mais raiva que tivesse de Sasuke não pretendia matá-lo, só queria feri-lo suficiente para se sentir vingado.

- Quer matar a todos nós? - insistiu Fugaku

- Eu adoraria - respondeu o moreno com voz fria e calma, por fim, surpreendendo a todos com sua resposta - Seria um grande favor que eu faria a mim mesmo e também para Konoha. Este clã é podre por dentro, é o lixo da vila e deveria ser varrido da face da terra. Eu faria com prazer este serviço.

- Quanta audácia! - gritou um dos membros - Chefe, quer que o prendamos?

- Não. Deixem-no ir. Ele já estava de saída.

- Mas, senhor...

- Basta! - disse Fugaku com voz alterada e voltou-se para seu filho mais velho - As suas loucuras já extrapolaram o limite, Itachi. Está bem! Não vou te impedir de sair. Faça o que tem que fazer. Vá investigar o que quiser, servindo de lacaio para o restante de Konoha. Mas se você retornar ao clã, saiba que nada será como antes. Vou vigiar seus passos dia e noite. Não sei se posso confiar em você.

Itachi deu de ombros e caminhou em direção à porta enquanto os policiais abriam passagem para ele ostentando uma máscara de coragem, mas tremendo por dentro diante da força e genialidade daquele prodígio.

- Isso se o clã ainda estiver aqui, meu pai. Se alguém não acabar com ele antes - tornou o jovem dando um último olhar para trás - Saiba que não dou mais o mínimo para o clã e se preciso for, darei cabo de todos vocês se atreverem a se meter no meu caminho.

- Creti... cretino... - disse Sasuke com a voz fraca e trêmula sendo amparado por dois policias - Isso... não vai ficar assim.

Itachi nada respondeu, só deu um sorriso de desdém e foi embora com aquela última imagem dos seus na cabeça.

Fugaku sentiu um estranho calafrio por dentro com as palavras de Itachi, porém, não deixou transparecer tal sentimento. E ordenou:

- Levem Sasuke para o hospital para ser examinado.

Itachi despertou de suas recordações daquele dia quando percebeu Sakura o fitando com os olhos gélidos. Ela aguardava ansiosa o que o moreno diria embora seu rosto transparecesse indiferença.

- Bem, Itachi, o que tem para me dizer?

A voz dela soava fria. E por um instante, Itachi sentiu muma pontada no coração por Sakura agir como se nada tivesse acontecido entre eles, mas não hesitaria diante daquela frieza dela.

- Sakura, por que você foi embora daquele jeito?

- Que jeito?

- Saiu às escondidas, me deixou sozinho na floresta e sem nenhuma satisfação.

- Não havia necessidade de ficar mais com você, uma vez que já estava totalmente recuperado e com a missão já terminada.

- Como você pode falar assim depois do que aconteceu com a gente?

- E o que aconteceu entre a gente, Uchiha?

- Como o quê? Nós fizemos amor! - ele elevou o tom de voz exasperado

- Fizemos? Ora, Itachi, você é o gênio de Konoha e não sabe definir as coisas como elas realmente são? Não foi amor o que fizemos. Foi sexo.

- Sexo? Foi só isso pra você?

- É.

- Tem coragem de dizer isso pra mim? Assim como teve coragem de deixar aquele ridículo bilhete pedindo pra esquecer tudo o que aconteceu entre a gente?

- E o que você esperava que acontecesse depois disso, Itachi? Que eu fosse romper meu noivado com Sasuke e caísse rendida de amor aos seus pés? Ah, por favor, Itachi, você não pode ter pensado algo assim.

- Sakura, eu te amo.

- Sei.

- Estou falando sério.

- Bem, talvez até esteja, mas infelizmente não posso dizer o mesmo. Não sinto o mesmo por você.

- Então por que você se deitou comigo estando noiva do Sasuke?

- Sabe como é, né? Dizem que o primeiro amor a gente nunca esquece, que nos marca, então a gente tende a criar um ideal e achar que é inatingível e nenhum outro que vier depois será igual. Eu pensava que você fosse melhor do que o Sasuke na cama e precisava voltar a te experimentar só pra comparar. Mas constatei que não. Ele é bem melhor.

Uma mão de Itachi agarrou o braço de Sakura e o apertou com força. Ela sentiu a pressão, mas não deixou transparecer.

- Não pode estar falando sério! Você e o Sasuke não podem ter ficado juntos.

- Ora, Itachi, por favor! Em que mundo vive? Acaso pensou que depois de você eu nunca mais teria relações com ninguém? Que me guardaria pra sempre por você? - ela riu com escárnio - Ou você é muito presunçoso ou é muito ingênuo. Eu prefiro acreditar no primeiro.

- Sakura, você não é assim.

- Me larga, Uchiha - ela disse numa voz controlada - Você não sabe nada de mim. Eu não era assim, você fez o favor de me tornar dessa forma. Esqueceu, professor? Me ensinou como não ter sentimentos e saber como manipular nossas emoções pra tirar vantagem no momento certo. Me deu vontade de me entregar pra você naquela floresta. E daí? Você também queria. No começo eu não quis, é verdade, por causa de Sasuke. Só que depois pensei: por que não? Vou mostrar para meu antigo sansei o quanto aprendi com ele. Senti prazer com você, não nego. Mas foi só isso. E valeu a pena.

Itachi permaneceu calado incapaz de acreditar nas palavras frias que saíam da boca de sua amada.

- E agora, por favor, Itachi, vá embora que estou faminta, doida pra jantar e quero ficar sozinha.

- Sakura, me deixa te explicar o que aconteceu há dois anos atrás. Por que eu tive...

- Não tem que me explicar nada, Itachi. O passado não importa. O que me interessa é o futuro e nele só vejo Sasuke.

- Não se case com ele, Sakura.

- Me dê um bom motivo pra isso.

- Vou me separar da Leiko.

- E?

- Quero me casar com você.

- É mesmo? Que pena! Mas eu não.

- Sakura, eu te amo.

- Não seja repetitivo, Itachi. Você sempre foi um cara objetivo e direto. Não insista nisso.

- Mas é a verdade.

- Não, não é. Você não me ama, você só não suporta que eu possa amar o seu irmão. Você me disse naquele dia em que terminou comigo que eu era só um brinquedo fascinante e delicioso pra você. E com certeza não quer perder esse brinquedo, ainda mais se for pro seu irmão. Sabe, sempre achei que fosse paranóia do Sasuke ele pensar que você só queria se meter no caminho dele e atrapalhar a vida dele só pra se sentir superior e melhor do que ele. E agora vejo que ele tava certo.

- Como você pode pensar algo tão mesquinho assim de mim?

- Ora, Itachi, os fatos dizem mais do que suposições ou palavras. E ainda que seja verdade, que você me ama, isso não me importa mais. Dois anos se passaram e muita coisa mudou. Até mesmo aqueles tolos sentimentos que nutria por você.

Itachi não conseguia dizer mais nada. Algo dentro dele dizia para contar a verdade para Sakura sobre o rompimento deles, porém, ele estava com um nó na garganta diante daquelas frias e duras palavras que sua amada proferiu. Não saberia dizer se eram blefe ou se vinham do fundo do coração da moça. De qualquer jeito, feriam mais do que o punhal de Tetsuo. E num impulso, o moreno a agarrou e beijou-a com fervor. Só que dessa vez não foi correspondido, pelo contrário, os lábios dela permaneceram fechados e sem calor. Quando a soltou, viu freiza e indiferença nos olhos dela.

- Satisfeito, Uchiha? - disse ela com desdém - Espero que tenha aproveitado bem o beijo porque será a última vez que me toca.

Itachi permanecia calado enquanto Sakura abria a porta da sala.

- E agora peço mais uma vez que se retire.

Itachi estava saindo e deu uma última olhada na garota. A expressão do rosto dela era impassível. Por fim, ele foi embora. Assim que ele saiu, a jovem respirou profundamente e sentou-se. Tocou no próprio lábio sentindo o gosto do amado. Não acreditava ter conseguido resistir as palavras e ao beijo dele. E ainda por cima fingir tão bem mesmo com o treinamento shinobi. Contudo, sentia-se uma vitoriosa. Uchiha Itachi nunca mais a enganaria e a manipularia.

Itachi estava no telhado de uma casa próxima a de sua amada. Olhava para a residência de Sakura pela última vez. Seu coração doía ao imaginar que nunca mais a teria e que ela já pertencia de corpo a Sasuke. Não importava se tudo o que ela lhe dissera era verdade ou não; ele sabia que ela estava determinada a afastá-lo de sua vida. Mais uma vez amaldiçoou o clã. Fora por causa de todos aqueles Uchihas que ele perdera sua flor. Eles arrancaram o amor e a felicidade de sua vida. Se pudesse os faria pagar. Nada mais importava. Era capaz nesse momento de matar a todos os membros do maldito clã, até mesmo seu irmão e seu pai.

Eram altas horas da noite. Fugaku estava deitado em sua cama. Não conseguia dormir. Sua esposa dormia em sono profundo. Não contara a ela o que acontecera no distrito. Para quê? Ela se afligiria ao saber da briga entre seus filhos. E depois Sasuke já estaria recuperado após passar a noite no hospital.

_Itachi_. Não acreditava no que seu filho quase fizera oa irmão. De onde vinha tanto ódio pelo clã, por Sasuke e até por ele, seu pai? Ele sabia a resposta embora teimasse em admitir. No fundo era tudo culpa sua. Fora ele que causara infelicidade na vida de seu filho desde criança quando ele tomou consciência de sua responsabilidade na liderança dos Uchihas.

E Sakura então? A gravidez dela? Ele quase foi avô. Mas, infelizmente, perdera o bebê. E novamente a culpa era dele. Se seu neto tivesse nascido como seria? Certamente não teria os genes para desenvolver o Sharingan e assim garantir a continuidade genética do líder, porém, teria um neto. Contudo, do que isso adiantava agora?

O clã. Sempre o clã. Talvez Itachi estivesse certo. Talvez ele estivesse tão obcecado com esse negócio de liderança que deixara as coisas mais importantes para trás: a felicidade e bem-estar de sua família. Além de forçar Itachi a um destino que ele não queria, sempre deixara Sasuke em segundo plano com relação ao irmão mais velho. E o resultado estava aí: um ódio profundo e uma rivalidade entre os dois.

Mas talvez ainda tivesse chance de reverter tudo isso. Talvez quando Itachi retornasse poderiam conversar e fazer as pazes. Ele se ofereceria para ajudar o filho a se acertar com Sakura. Contaria a verdade a ela e lhe pediria perdão por todo o mal que havia lhe causado. E faria Sasuke entender a situação para não ficar com mais raiva ainda do irmão ou mesmo dele.

Entretanto, Fugaku foi obrigado a interromper suas reflexões quando ouviu gritos vindos de fora ali mesmo no clã. Levantou-se sobressaltado. Mikoto também acordou assustada.

- Fugaku, o que está acontecendo?

- Fique aqui - ordenou ele e foi verificar

Sasuke estava voltando para casa. Não queria ficar no hospital. Não ia ficar como um fraco e derrotado diante do irmão. Saíra de lá sob os protestos do médico que o examinara e das enfermeiras, mas ele não quis dar ouvidos. Também não desejava ficar lá por outro motivo: Sakura. Estava com muita raiva dela; não queria acreditar que ela o tivesse traído com seu irmão, mas o genjutsu dele parecia ser real demais para não ser verdade. Estava confuso e se a visse nesse estado era capaz de perder a cabeça novamente com ela e não queria isso.

A noite estava quente, ouvia-se o piar das corujas. Um calafrio percorreu a espinha do jovem, mas ele procurou ignorar essa sensação. Sentiu-se ser observado por trás, mas quando se virou não viu ninguém.

Chegou aos portões do clã e viu algo muito estranho: os guardas simplesmente não estavam lá. Entrou. E tudo estava às escuras. Aquilo não estava bem. Não era algo que se poderia dizer normal naquele local. Então ficou em estado de alerta.

De repente, ao dobrar uma esquina, viu algo que nunca mais sairia de sua cabeça. Aquilo o acompanharia pelo resto da vida.

**Bem, gente, se vcs me achavam má e sádica, agora vcs têm certeza. E o que vcs acham que o Sasuke viu? Quem acertar primeiro ganhará uma dedicatória no próximo capítulo. Me mandem reviews e até o próximo capítulo!**


	31. Tragédia em Konoha

**Olá, pessoal! Quanto tempo! Sei, sei... Que cara lavada, demora a escrever e depois vem assim cumprimentar. Ah, gente, me dêem um desconto, esses dois meses me ocorreram tanta coisa boa que me tomou o tempo. Estou em três tipos de trabalho e um deles tem a ver com escrever, na verdade, traduzir textos. E outra: voltei a namorar depois de um bom tempo sozinha... Enfim, divirtam-se! **

Aquilo certamente era um pesadelo!

Ou então, outro genjutsu provocado por seu irmão Itachi.

A visão à sua frente era terrível demais para ser verdade!

Uma procissão de gente se estendia pelas ruas do clã Uchiha. Contudo, não era uma procissão de vivos, mas de mortos. De corpos mortos. Corpos caídos e estraçalhados das formas mais horrendas que se poderia imaginar. Alguns decepados, outros esquartejados e uns poucos trespassados pelo fio de alguma espada.

Sasuke andava lentamente por entre aquela gente em estado de choque. Não saberia quantas pessoas estavam mortas à medida que caminhava. Distinguiu alguns amigos e parentes naquela procissão medonha. Dentre aqueles corpos estava sua tia, irmã mais velha de Mikoto, e que sempre costumava falar alguma coisa com ele quando o encontrava pelo caminho. Também o corpo do esposo dela estava tombado.

Subitamente, algo estalou dentro de Sasuke e o fez sair daquele estado de estupor e começar a correr. Correr o mais rápido que já fez durante toda sua vida. Correr para casa. Seus pais. Eles não podiam... não. O destino seria muito cruel se eles também estivessem... Não podia nem pensar na palavra.

Cortou caminho pulando pelos telhados das casas até chegar no quintal de seu lar. Seu lar. Escuro. Nenhuma luz acesa. Ele saiu em disparada para o interior da casa gritando pelos seus pais. Não os encontrou em nenhum cômodo da casa. Não sabia se ficava aliviado ou preocupado. No entanto, lembrou-se que ainda havia a sala de treino, único lugar que faltava.

Então o jovem dirigiu-se para lá em passos vagarosos e uma apreensão no peito. Sabia que essa não era a atitude de um shinobi integrante da ANBU como ele, de um Uchiha, e que deveria agir com frieza numa situação como aquela, porém, estava lidando com algo inesperado. E se tratava de sua família.

Chegou à porta do cômodo e respirou profundamente. Abriu o local. Entrou. A princípio, não conseguiu distinguir nada no interior do recinto devido à escuridão que lá havia. Contudo, logo seus olhos se acostumaram com o escuro e ele se deparou com outra cena que o marcaria para sempre em seus sonhos: seus pais estavam caídos juntos - Mikoto sobre Fugaku - e ensanguentados. E atrás deles, Itachi de pé, segurando uma espada com manchas de sangue.

- Itachi - disse num fio de voz

- Sasuke - respondeu seu irmão num tom frio

Não, não podia ser. Era terrível demais para sequer conceber. Itachi poderia ser tudo, poderia também não ser o irmão mais velho que ele queria, mas aquilo era inadmissível. Um assassino de seu próprio clã. Dos próprios pais. No entanto, lembrava-se bem das palavras de ameaça que ele proferira antes de sair do distrito e da frieza no olhar.

**Flashback on**

_- Quer matar a todos nós? - insistiu Fugaku_

_- Eu adoraria. Seria um grande favor que eu faria a mim mesmo e também para Konoha. Este clã é podre por dentro, é o lixo da vila e deveria ser varrido da face da terra. Eu faria com prazer este serviço._

_- Quanta audácia! - gritou um dos membros - Chefe, quer que o prendamos?_

_- Não. Deixem-no ir. Ele já estava de saída._

_- Mas, senhor..._

_- Basta! As suas loucuras já extrapolaram o limite, Itachi. Está bem! Não vou te impedir de sair. Faça o que tem que fazer. Vá investigar o que quiser, servindo de lacaio para o restante de Konoha. Mas se você retornar ao clã, saiba que nada será como antes. Vou vigiar seus passos dia e noite. Não sei se posso confiar em você._

_- Isso se o clã ainda estiver aqui, meu pai. Se alguém não acabar com ele antes. Saiba que não dou mais o mínimo para o clã e se preciso for, darei cabo de todos vocês se atreverem a se meter no meu caminho._

**_Flashback off_**

Tudo isso veio como um relâmpago na mente de Sasuke. E sem parar para refletir ou perguntar, ele disparou como um relâmpago pra cima do irmão com o chidori ativado e concentrado em sua mão disposto a matá-lo. Entretanto, Itachi conseguiu por um triz se desviar e ainda dar uma cotovelada no irmão derrubando-o.

Sasuke caiu ao lado de seus pais e esquecendo-se que era um shinobi, um Uchiha que não deveria ser dominado pelas emoções, derramou algumas lágrimas ao constatar que seus pais não mais respiravam. Mortos. Viu os pés de Itachi se aproximarem diante de seu rosto e a voz deste perguntar num tom frio:

- Irmãozinho tolo, o que pensa que ia fazer?

- Maldito! Juro que... que isso não vai ficar assim - disse entredentes

Fez menção de se levantar, porém, Itachi lhe deu um golpe na nuca, num ponto em seu pescoço. Sasuke não viu mais nada, de repente, tudo foi ficando escurando. A última imagem que vislumbrou foi àquela de seus pais ainda caídos.

Luz. Uma luz. Os olhos de Sasuke olhavam uma luz que o incomodava. Pensou que estivesse no Paraíso de Buda, o lugar que os sacerdotes descreviam como um lugar iluminado. Mas engraçado: o que ele estava fazendo ali? Morrera? Como? Mas era tudo o que parecia. Não se lembrava de nada, nem de como chegara ali. Aos poucos foi abrindo os olhos e aquela luz foi se tornando mais nítida. Era uma lâmpada.

Pouco a pouco foi divisando o local onde se encontrava, um quarto. Mas não era seu quarto. E estava deitado sobre o que parecia uma cama. Notou que havia alguém ao lado dele. E só pelo perfume já sabia de quem se tratava antes mesmo de virar para o lado e olhar a pessoa.

- Sakura... - disse com a voz fraca

- Sasuke - respondeu a rosada que estava sentada numa cadeira ao lado dele e debruçou-se sobre ele o abraçando com carinho.

Ah! Sua Sakura! Ela era sua! Não importava o que Itachi fizesse ou dissesse, Sakura era dele, Sasuke. Ficou um bom tempo assim abraçado com ela. Ainda estava confuso. Não sabia bem aonde estava e porquê, mas alguma coisa lhe dizia que era para aproveitar aquele doce e terno momento com sua amada. Ah! Se o paraíso fosse esse de ficar eternamente nos braços dela, pra ele seria o suficiente.

Contudo, para seu pesar, Sakura se desvencilhou de seus braços e lhe perguntou:

- Como se sente? Está melhor?

Como assim? Do que ela estava falando?

Quando foi se levantar para responder, sentiu sua cabeça latejar e soltou um gemido de dor.

- Calma! Não se levante ainda. Precisamos verificar se você está realmente bem.

Bem? Ele estava ótimo com ela ali do lado, só precisava saber onde estava. Finalmente, perguntou:

- O que aconteceu? Onde estou?

- No hospital de Konoha.

No hospital? Mas... Um estalo veio à sua mente. Então se lembrou que na noite anterior viera parar ali por causa de Itachi, do Mangekyou Sharingan. Contudo, não havia sentido. Se ele não estava enganado, recordou-se de ter saído de lá umas duas ou três horas após ter sido levado pelos subordinados do distrito Uchiha.

- Você está aqui há dois dias - continuou a jovem.

- Dois dias? Como assim?

- Você não se lembra de nada?

- Não, eu... bom, eu acho que vim parar no hospital ontem à noite... quer dizer há uns dois dias... e depois saí. Não quis ficar aqui...

- Sim, me contaram. Você saiu e não quis obececer ao médico. Foi por causa disso também que teve uma recaída.

- Então eu apaguei assim sem mais nem menos? - indagou ainda confuso - Mas... peraí! Eu me lembro... estou tentando me lembrar...

- Sasuke, é melhor você descansar. Você ainda está bastante confuso e não é bom que esforce muito sua cabeça. Você sofreu um golpe na nuca.

- Golpe? Mas quem...?

Subitamente, o jovem calou-se e ficou em estado de estupor como se estivesse revendo cenas reais de sua própria vida nas últimas horas. Sakura também estava calada temendo a expressão do rapaz para o que estava por vir.

- Eu voltei para o clã... - continuou ele

- Sim - incentivou Sakura

- O clã - repetiu o jovem assumindo uma expressão de terror no rosto

E se levantou de uma vez quase despido com apenas uma cueca e começou a ir de um lado para outro.

- Sasuke, que isso? - perguntou Sakura se levantando também - O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Cadê minhas roupas? Preciso delas.

- Pra quê roupas, Sasuke?

- Como pra quê, Sakura? Não posso sair assim!

- Você não pode sair do hospital não sem antes de te examinarmos.

- Droga, Sakura, cadê a porra das minhas roupas? - gritou ele sem se conter

- Já disse que você não pode sair! - gritou Sakura mais ainda - E aonde você pensa que vai?

- Preciso voltar para casa! Preciso voltar para o clã! Preciso ver os meus pais! Entende isso?

- Sasuke, por favor. - a voz dela exprimiu um tom angustiado

- Meus pais precisam de mim. Tenho que voltar pra lá, Sakura.

- Sasuke, você não pode...

- Posso e vou, Sakura! Nem você e nem ninguém vai me impedir! Quero voltar pro clã, pra minha casa.

- O clã não existe mais, Sasuke! Seus pais e todos do clã estão mortos! - ela gritou descontrolada sem se conter

- Não! É mentira! Foi só um pesadelo! - ele gritou em desespero e de repente, caiu de joelhos. Sakura foi ampará-lo cheia de preocupação.

- Sasuke, o que foi? Está sentindo alguma coisa?

- Me diga que é um pesadelo, Sakura - disse ele numa voz dolorida e tentando conter as lágrimas que queriam sair dos olhos umedecidos - Por favor, diga que o clã está bem e que todos estão vivos.

- Sasuke...

- Me diga que você só disse isso pra me segurar aqui.

- Me desculpe, Sasuke. Eu não devia ter falado daquela forma, mas infelizmente é verdade sim. Sinto muito, ninguém sobreviveu.

Então o rapaz sem se importar com a presença de Sakura entrou num pranto convulsivo, num choro de cortar o coração. A rosada o abraçou ali mesmo. Ela também queria chorar junto com ele, mas precisava ser forte e lhe apoiar. Na verdade, ela já chorara logo que soube dos acontecimentos daquela noite. Embora não fosse muito chegada ao clã, nunca lhes desejou semelhante sorte. Chorara mais por Mikoto que sempre lhe foi bondosa e se tornara grande amiga de sua mãe. Também derramara lágrimas por Fugaku. Apesar do tratamento inicial de frieza e desprezo que recebera dele, não o queria mal. Chorara também por Sasuke, pela dor que tudo aquilo lhe causaria. Apesar de estarem afastados desde o infeliz incidente ocorrido na casa da rosada, ela resolveu ficar ao lado do noivo e confortá-lo o quanto pudesse. E chorara principalmente por Itachi. Era difícl crer que seu amado fosse capaz daquilo. Ele podia ser tudo menos um filho desnaturado.

No entanto, ao que tudo indicava, ele parecia ser o responsável pelo massacre do próprio clã. Alguns indícios atestavam sua culpabilidade e testemunhas o haviam visto sair do local pouco antes de shinobis da ANBU se dirigirem até o clã. Não encontraram sobreviventes, com exceção de Sasuke. Tampouco acharam os corpos de Itachi e Leiko entre as vítimas.

E após algumas averiguações, concluíram que Itachi era o assassino dos Uchihas. Só não entendiam o motivo dele não matar Sasuke, embora houvesse vestígios no irmão caçula de que ambos haviam lutado. E tampouco não sabiam explicar o desaparecimento de Uchiha Leiko. Só tinham a certeza da culpa do prodígio dos Uchihas.

Enquanto abraçava Sasuke, a rosada se lembrava dessas e outras informações que circulavam tano entre os ninjas de Konoha quanto entre os civis. Todos estavam apavorados e só aguardavam que Sasuke recobrasse a consciência para os devidos esclarecimentos.

Subitamente, o moço parou de chorar, soltou-se dos braços da noiva e levantou-se decidido.

- Tenho que ir, Sakura.

- Mas, Sasuke - ela tentou se opôr

- Não vai resolver nada eu ficar aqui como um bebê chorão. Tenho que ir.

- Já disse que você não está forte o suficiente nem pra se levantar. Você precisa...

- O ódio é que vai me dar forças. E minha vingança.

- Vingança? Então... você já sabe quem fez isso? - perguntou receosa temendo a resposta

- Foi Itachi.

- Itachi? Mas... por quê?

- Ele sempre odiou a todos. A mim, ao papai e à mamãe, a todos do clã. Ele disse que acabaria com o clã.

- Não, Sasuke. Você deve estar enganado! Ele não faria isso. Não com os próprios pais.

- Eu estava lá, Sakura. Eu vi. Vi meus pais mortos. Cheguei tarde demais... quando ele tinha acabado de matar eles. Eu lutei com ele.

- Deve ter alguma explicação. Ele é seu irmão! Ele não pode...

- Por que você defende ele?

- Eu não estou...

- Você ainda o ama?

Sakura não respondeu.

- Você ainda o ama? - ele repetiu a pergunta - Depois de tudo, você ainda consegue amar aquele desgraçado? Mesmo depois disso?

- Sasuke, eu... Eu.

- Você me traiu com ele, eu sei.

Sakura não esboçou reação e continuou calada.

- Sai daqui, vadia! - gritou com extrema raiva - Sai daqui!

Em seguida, teve que se sentar ao sentir uma certa vertigem causada pela fraqueza.

A jovem fez menção de acudi-lo, mas ele recusou a ajuda dela e empurrou-a

- Sai daqui! Não quero e nem preciso de sua ajuda! Vá atrás do seu amante! Do seu assassino! Vagabunda! Cadela! Piranha!

Sakura ficou atônita por ouvir tantos insultos de seu noivo embora lhe desse razão para isso. Saiu de lá e pediu a Shizune que cuidasse do estado dele. E segurou-se para não chorar pela mágoa e culpa que as palavras de Sasuke lhe causavam. Já bastava de chorar.

Um mês se passara desde então após esse terrível acontecimento. Em Konoha, ainda pairava um clima de medo e apreensão, afinal, o suposto assassino ainda estava à solta. O Hokage ainda não voltara e ninguém sabia notícias de seu paradeiro, o que só aumentava o medo dos habitantes. Contudo, Danzou - que continuava substituindo o Yondaime - garantiu que Minato estava em uma missão de embaixada muito importante, que traria vantagens para a Vila. E afirmou que tudo estava sob controle.

Sasuke se recuperara e confirmara aos outros shinobis que fôra Itachi o responsável pelo massacre do clã. E foi designado como líder de um esquadrão de busca atrás do próprio irmão. Recusara a ajuda de seus antigos companheiros de time e empenhava-se em explorar os arredores de Konoha e as vilas vizinhas à procura de qualquer vestígio de Itachi. O grupo pretendia até estender a busca para além dos limites do País de Fogo.

O jovem Uchiha estava morando sozinho num hotel de boa categoria graças à ótima quantia que adquirira em missões. Como único sobrevivente do clã, ele tinha direito não só à fortuna do pai, que era uma considerável quantia, como também de todo o patrimônio do clã, mas só poderia dispôr do montante após algum tempo de mais investigações. Contudo, ele não se importava com nada disso. Nenhum tesouro do mundo devolveria seu lar, sua família, sua gente.

E estava diferente. Afastara-se não só de Sakura como também de seu melhor amigo Naruto e de seus outros companheiros. Não queria ajuda ou piedade de ninguém e estava isolado de tudo e de todos. A única coisa que o motivava a seguir em frente era o ódio e a vingança. Além de procurar o irmão, ele treinava a cada minuto que podia para aperfeiçoar suas habilidades e seu Sharingan. Não se permitia qualquer tipo de distração ou divertimento. Parecia mais uma máquina movida a puro ódio. Só dormia e comia quando o corpo já não se aguentava de fome e sono.

Naruto tentara uma aproximação, mas sem sucesso. Não insistira porque estava com a mente inquieta ainda por causa da súbita partida do pai. Não estava convencido da explicação de Danzou. Ao mesmo tempo, queria estar perto da mãe que justo nesse momento estava grávida novamente após vários anos de tentativa. E iria ser uma menina.

Quanto à Sakura, não falava com Sasuke desde a última conversa no hospital. Contudo, não estava chateada com ele, afinal, já não se falavam mesmo antes do massacre do clã. No fundo, a moça achou melhor que as coisas se resolvessem dessa forma pois já não aguentava ficar com aquele peso na consciência de ter traído o noivo, ou melhor, ex-noivo pelo que tudo indicava.

Por outro lado, uma angústia muito forte comprimia o peito da Haruno: o paradeiro de Itachi. Por mais magoada que estivesse ainda com ele, não conseguia deixar de se preocupar com o moreno. E por mais que os fatos mostrassem o contrário, por mais que Sasuke afirmasse para quem quisesse ouvir, o coração da jovem negava a autoria do amado naquela chacina. E também não poderia admitir que o pai de seu filho você um assassino.

Sim! Haruno Sakura estava grávida de Itachi. Não havia margem para nenhuma dúvida. Ela era médica, sabia dos sintomas (passara por isso uma vez antes de sofrer o aborto) e não se cuidava desde o fim de sua relação com o Uchiha. Embora pretendera entregar-se a Sasuke depois da missão com o irmão dele, Sakura não havia tomado as pílulas anticonceptivas. Por isso, engravidara de Itachi naquela noite na floresta.

E ao contrário de estar triste, a moça estava radiante e feliz. Ia ser mãe! Ia ter um filho do homem que amava! Não importava se ele não a amava, ela sempre teria um pedacinho dele consigo. Parecia que a vida estava lhe devolvendo a criança que perdera dois anos antes. A jovem ainda não fizera o exame definitivo no hospital, mas já sabia da gravidez. E estava decidida: mesmo sozinha e sem o apoio do pai do bebê, iria ter e cuidar da criança. E se Itachi fosse realmente um assassino, paciência! Isso não influenciaria na vida de seu filho, não mesmo.

Sakura cogitava na possibilidade de aceitar o convite do senhor feudal do País de Fogo que tanto cobiçava tê-la em sua junta médica particular e sair da vila. Não que ele temesse os comentários maldosos e julgamento dos habitantes de Konoha sobre ela ser mãe solteira e, ainda por cima, de um filho do assassino do próprio clã e irmão do seu noivo. Ela só não queria envergonhar seus pais. Por isso, achava melhor se afastar. E se o senhor feudal não quisesse mais seus serviços por conta da gravidez, também não importava. Havia outros líderes interessados em seu talento e, de qualquer jeito, ela tinha o suficiente para se manter e a seu filho por um bom tempo longe dali.

Porém, no momento, por tempo indeterminado todos os shinobis de elite estavam concentrados em vigiar Konoha para o caso de Uchiha Itachi voltar e ela estava entre eles.

Em uma noite fria, na torre do Hokage, próximo ao gabinete, duas sombras indistintas se encontraram. Uma delas recriminou à outra:

- Você não devia estar aqui! É muito arriscado! Foi muita sorte não terem te percibido aqui.

- Relaxe. Você sabe do meu jutsu de espaço-tempo que ultrapassa qualquer barreira. Bem, e então? Como vão as coisas?

- Bem melhores do que o planejado. O fedelho confirmou a culpa de Itachi pelo massacre dos Uchihas.

- Ótimo! Mas ele ainda está à solta.

- É só questão de tempo. Podemos passar logo para a segunda fase do plano?

- Sim. Daqui há dois dias. Mas espere por mais instruções.

- Feito.

As duas sombras se despediram. E embora fossem peritos em sentirem o chakra de outras pessoas à distância não perceberam o chakra de uma terceira sombra que os vigiava.

Naquela mesma noite, em outra parte de Konoha, os ninjas realizavam sua habitual patrulha de vigia. Sakura também se encontrava nessa tarefa junto com Hinata. Ela tivera que reduzir sua jornada no hospital por conta dessa ronda noturna. Tsunade não estava nada satisfeita. Além de não concordar com os mandos e desmandos de Danzou no povoado, o maldito tinha o topete de impôr sua autoridade no hospital. Como ela o odiava! Mesmo antes, nunca gostara dele. Mas tinha que aturar aquilo tudo calada. A pobre da mesa de seu escritório que teve que sofrer o golpe que a cinquentona desejaria aplicar no desprezível homem.

Voltando à Sakura, esta se encontrava de vigia próxima ao clã Uchiha. Hinata se distanciara para averiguar os arredores. Haviam outros ANBUS espalhados, mas elas como as melhores ninjas foram destacadas para guardarem aquele lugar por ser justamente o local do crime. Como dizia a frase: "o criminoso sempre volta à cena do crime".

A rosada estava prestes a sair do local onde se encontrava quando teve uma sensação estranha, como se alguém a observasse. E sem pensar duas vezes atirou a esmo uma kunai na direção em que se sentiu ameaçada. A arma cintilou numa pedra e fez sair um gato assustado. O miado do bicho fez o coração da jovem pular, mas logo ela deu um suspiro de alívio. "Devo estar imaginado coisas", pensou. Deu meia-volta e mal caminhou dois passos quando sentiu uma mão agarrar seu braço com firmeza e a outra tapar sua boca. Tentou se libertar, mas foi inútil. E logo parou de se debater quando reconheceu a voz em seu ouvido:

- Prometo que não vou te machucar, mas por favor, confie em mim. E me escute.

- Itachi! - a jovem não pôde deixar de exclamar quando se virou e viu seu amado.

Seu coração deu um pulo ao vê-lo bem mais magro e abatido. Seus instintos gritavam para ela lutar contra ele e chamar os outros ANBUS, porém, seu coração a impelia a abraçá-lo e confortá-lo. Ela preferiu não se mexer e indagou numa voz alterada:

- O que faz aqui? Como tem coragem de voltar depois do mal que fez ao seu clã, aos seus pais, ao Sasuke?

- Sakura, eu...

- Não me toque, seu assassino! Como se não bastasse o mal que já me fez, você foi capaz de matar seu pai, a sua mãe, uma mulher tão boa. Que tipo de monstro você é?

- Não fui eu, Sakura.

Por um segundo, a moça ficou sem fala, mas logo se recompôs.

- Ah, tá bom? Então quem foi? Sasuke? Acaso ele matou a todos os Uchihas e depois conseguiu a proeza de se dar um golpe bem dado na cabeça? Num ponto preciso que o manteria desacordado por um bom tempo?

- Não, claro que não. Sasuke é tão vítima disso quanto eu. Só que armaram tudo isso pra me incriminar.

- Sei.

- É verdade, Sakura. Deve se lembrar da nossa missão e de tudo o que descobrimos.

- E que relação tem uma coisa com a outra?

- Tudo. A única pessoa interessada em eliminar o clã ainda está viva de acordo com o que um dos seus próprios subordinados confirmou.

Numa fração de segundos veio um nome na mente da rosada. Uchiha Madara. Como se lesse seus pensamentos, o moreno disse:

- Sim. Uchiha Madara. E sei que o clã não é a única coisa que ele pretende destruir, o resto da vila também é o alvo dele.

- Bem... eu... eu não sei - a jovem titubeava

- Tem que acreditar em mim.

- Ah, é? E por que eu deveria?

- Porque eu te amo, Sakura! Mesmo que você não acredite em mim essa é a única verdade. Você é a única em quem eu posso confiar. Eu preciso que você acredite em mim.

A jovem emeudeceu enquanto seu coração disparava. O moreno continuou:

- Preciso de você, Sakura.

E a beijou. Beijou-a com toda a fúria de seu ser. A princípio, Sakura tentou resistir àquele beijo como da última vez, porém, a saudade, as circunstâncias ou talvez até a gravidez amoleceram seu coração e a fizeram se render àquele beijo. Era um beijo desesperado, parecia de despedida, como se fosse a única coisa que restasse àqueles dois. Vários sentimentos se mesclavam naquele beijo em ambos. Amor, paixão, angústia, saudade, desejo, alívio e dor. Muita dor. E prazer ao mesmo tempo. Era o inferno e o céu num só ritmo.

Infelizmente, aquele interlúdio que parecia se prolongar foi interrompido.

- Shidori! - a voz de Sasuke ecoou forte junto com o golpe dado.

Sakura se soltou assustada dos braços de seu amor e o terror tomou conta de seu semblante. Diante dela estava Itachi com o rosto contorcido de dor e o peito atravessado à altura do coração pela mão de Sasuke. O sangue gotejava pelo chão. Ele perfurara o peito do irmão com um golpe de chidori.

A Haruno soltou um grito pavoroso.

**Como sou má! Termino o capítulo aqui. Bem, prometo e promessa é dívida que não demorarei tanto para postar. OK? Bjs. E me mandem reviews!**


	32. O verdadeiro culpado

**Olá, gente! Graças a Deus consegui escrever mais um capítulo num curto intervalo de tempo conforme prometi. Inicialmente, este capítulo e o próximo que já vou começar a escrever iriam ser um só. Porém, este já está grande e depois como vcs já estão loucas pra saber se a malvada aqui matou ou não o Ita, resolvi não mais torturá-las com a espera. Só que a fic vai ter um capítulo a mais do que eu previa. Tudo bem! Seja como for, contagem regressiva: faltam 5 capítulos para terminar a história. Divirtam-se!**

**...**

Tudo pareceu ocorrer durante um instante. O instante em que Uchiha Itachi fora atingido por seu irmão caçula. Por um instante, parecia que o mundo se tornara um lugar vazio para Sakura ao ver que seu amor iria morrer. E por um instante, Uchiha Sasuke experimentou uma sensação de triunfo e vingança saciada. Contudo, as diferentes emoções sentidas por ambos foram substituídas pela surpresa.

De repente, o corpo de Itachi se despedaçou em vários corvos que voaram para todos os lados. O moreno reapareceu num galho de uma árvore próxima com seu corpo intacto. "Um kage bunshin", pensaram Sasuke e Sakura ao mesmo tempo.

- Mas como... – Sasuke não pôde deixar de sussurrar

- Eu senti seu chakra um segundo antes, irmão – interrompeu Itachi que conseguira ouvir – Tive tempo suficiente para trocar de lugar com um clone

Um segundo antes? Sakura ficou estupefata: um kage bunshin. Mas em que momento? Então se lembrou de que pararam o beijo por breves instantes em que puxaram o ar pela falta de respiração. Então, fora nesse momento. Seja como for, a rosada não conseguiu conter o suspiro de alívio por ver seu amado a salvo. Deveria se sentir culpada?

- Sakura, vá embora! - a voz fria de Sasuke a despertou

- Como é? Você ficou louco? Acha que vou te deixar lutar contra seu próprio irmão? - ela protestou

- Isso não é assunto seu - ele continuou numa voz fria sem olhá-la nos olhos

- É sim! Sou uma shinobi da ANBU com ordens de ajudar na captura de Uchiha Itachi.

- Eu não preciso de sua ajuda e da ajuda de ninguém pra deter meu irmão. Não quero repetir de novo: sai daqui agora.

- Faça o que meu irmãozinho tolo está dizendo, Sakura. Essa é uma luta somente entre ele e eu - interpelou Itachi no mesmo tom e completou num tom mais ameno - Vá, minha flor, não se preocupe, vou ficar bem.

Sakura ficou balançada pelo modo como o moreno lhe falou. O beijo dele, a declaração de amor, o tom sincero com que ele se declarara, deixaram-na confusa. Não pôde deixar de obedecê-lo e sair em disparada. Mesmo assim, proferiu:

- Vocês dois são loucos!

Ela sabia que seria inútil tentar parar os irmãos, pois viu a determinação no olhar de ambos. E por mais forte que fosse não teria força suficiente para impedi-los de lutarem. Sozinha não era páreo para nenhum deles, quanto mais os dois juntos. Então resolveu fazer aquilo que lhe pareceu mais sensato: chamar os outros ANBUs e impedir que os dois Uchihas se matassem. O único problema era que Itachi seria pego, mas se ele era inocente como dizia, não teria porque fugir. Seria preso, mas antes aprisionado do que morto pelo próprio irmão. Ou matar a Sasuke e assinar sua sentença de culpa no massacre. A jovem sabia que Sasuke estava decidido a matar Itachi mesmo que isso acarretasse em desobediência a ordens superiores. Pior, mesmo com o risco da própria vida.

Enquanto a garota perdida nesses pensamentos ia buscar reforço, os dois irmãos se encaravam atentos a quem começaria o próximo golpe: Itachi do alto do galho da árvore e Sasuke no solo.

- Muito sensato de sua parte, meu irmão, mandar Sakura embora antes de lutarmos – iniciou Itachi fechando os olhos com serenidade

- Não foi questão de sensatez. Só não quero um estorvo me atrapalhando.

- Então é isso que a Sakura é pra você agora? Um estorvo? Pensei que você realmente a amasse.

- Quem é você pra falar de amor, hipócrita? Foi capaz de matar nossos próprios pais.

- Sasuke, se você pudesse entender...

Mas não pôde concluir a frase, pois num piscar de olhos Sasuke apareceu por detrás dele e atravessou-o com uma espada enquanto dizia:

- Só uma coisa eu entendo: você vai morrer e por minhas mãos.

No entanto, outro Itachi apareceu no solo sem nenhum arranhão e com o rosto impassível enquanto seu clone se desfazia nas mãos de Sasuke.

- Hum, parece que você andou treinando um bocado, maninho. - disse o moreno

- Mais do que imagina – retrucou o outro e saltou ao solo – Passei o mês inteiro aperfeiçoando minhas habilidades adquiridas durante esses dois anos. Tenho me dedicado a só treinar, melhorar e desenvolver novos jutsus só pra te superar e vou conseguir.

- Mesmo que pra isso tenha que adquirir um selo proibido com Orochimaru – vendo a expressão de surpresa do irmão, Itachi continuou – Sim, já estou sabendo da marca em seu pescoço, irmãozinho, não precisa mais escondê-la.

- Bem, já que é assim, também não vou esconder o poder que ela me dá.

Então Sasuke tirou o colete que cobria seu corpo bem como a blusa ficando de peito nu e revelando a marca da mordida em seu pescoço. Em seguida, liberou uma elevada quantidade de chakra e manchas pretas pareceram em todo seu corpo. Numa velocidade impressionante, lançou várias shurikens em direção a Itachi.

O moreno se surpreendeu com a rapidez acentuada do irmão, porém, nada demonstrou e tratou de se desviar das armas lançadas. Mal teve tempo de raciocinar quando duas grandes shurikkens voaram em sua direção simultaneamente – uma por cima e outra por baixo próximas uma da outra –, ele teve que se espremer num salto com o corpo na horizontal entre elas.

Quando pensou estar fora de perigo, Sasuke o surpreendeu novamente liberando uma grande descarga de chidori no chão, o qual o moreno se safou também.

- Estou impressionado, Sasuke. Na última vez que lutamos no distrito, você não parecia ter metade dessas habilidades. Cheguei até a duvidar se você realmente tinha ficado tão forte a ponto de ser considerado um dos maiores shinobis da Vila junto com seus amigos.

- Naquela ocasião me deixei levar por minhas tolas emoções, mas não se preocupe, Itachi. Prometo não te decepcionar e lhe dar a morte que você merece.

Dizendo isso, Sasuke ativou o Sharingan e partiu pra cima de Itachi com uma espada de chidori na mão de longo alcance. "É agora", pensou Itachi e correu em direção ao seu irmão com uma espada na mão. Os dois driblaram suas espadas bem na hora em que Sakura retornava com vários ANBUS lhe seguindo. Todos pararam ao verem os dois irmãos imóveis como se algum deles houvesse sido atingido. De repente, o mais velho dos Uchihas soltou um gemido de dor e caiu de joelhos: uma ferida lhe fora aplicada pela espada chidori de Sasuke e sangrava sem parar. Daí, com um sorriso de triunfo, Sasuke e se preparou para aplicar um golpe fatal em Itachi. Estranhou apenas um leve sorriso que Itachi imprimiu pelo canto da boca.

Quando Sasuke estava prestes a cortar o próprio irmão com seu chidori, foi impedido por um soco de Sakura. Pego de surpresa, o moço foi lançado a 10 metros de distância. Levantou-se de uma só vez e olhou com ódio para a rosada. Não havia dúvida: ela estava em posição de ataque pronta a defender Uchiha Itachi, seu amor, seu amante. Pois bem! Se ela queria morrer pra defender seu amante, ele faria a vontade dela. Cego de ódio e dor pela traição dela, ele partiu pra cima da rosada com o chidori ativado e teria a machucado se Naruto não o impedisse. O loiro segurava o amigo com uma certa dificuldade.

- Saia da frente, baka! Você está me atrapalhando!

- Já chega, teme! O que pensa que ia fazer? Matar a Sakura-chan? Sua companheira de time? Sua noiva?

- Ela é uma traidora! Não viu ela me derrubar pra defender esse assassino?

- Ela te impediu de cometer uma besteira! A gente tem ordens de capturar o Uchiha vivo. Matar só se ele resistir. Ele já tá ferido e não irá longe. Deixa disso, Sasuke! Você seria preso por desacato!

- Que se dane! Não me importo! Tudo o que quero é minha vingança! E matarei qualquer um que se intrometer no meu caminho. Até mesmo você, Naruto!

-Ah, é? Pois então tente!

O loiro soltou Sasuke e preparou-se para contra-atacar seu amigo. Não pretendia, claro, matar seu companheiro, apenas deixá-lo fora de ação para que não fizesse uma besteira, pois estava descontrolado. Sasuke também se pôs em posição de combate, porém, antes que se digladiassem, ouviram Itachi dizer enquanto sorria:

- Não é necessário nada disso, maninho!

Ele se levantou e se desfez em vários corvos. Outro clone. Reapareceu no alto de um telhado, porém, mantinha a ferida sangrando em seu corpo.

- Já fiz o que pretendia. Infelizmente, não será hoje que você vai ter sua vingança, Sasuke. Mas não se preocupe, em breve terá sua chance. Enquanto isso, fique com um presente que deixei pra você. Voltarei logo.

E sumiu repentinamente com seu corpo se desmanchando em mil corvos que começaram a voar e se espalhar por toda a Vila. Era um genjutsu que somente foi percebido por Sasuke e Sakura, porém, não puderam detectar a real localização do moreno.

Naruto que estava distraído pelo sumiço de Itachi não viu o soco que Sasuke desferiu em seu rosto. Só se deu conta quando já estava no chão e com um corte no rosto.

- Ei, teme, o que você pensa que tá fazendo? - esbravejou ele.

- Isso é por ter ficado no meu caminho. E da próxima vez que se meter não vai ser apenas um soco que você vai levar. Não permitirei que ninguém se meta na minha luta com Itachi nerm que pra isso eu tenha que matar quem o fizer. O mesmo vale pra você, Haruno - disse Sasuke friamente olhando do loiro para a rosada. Esta lhe devolveu o olhar frio sem nada replicar.

Mal acabara de proferir tais palavras, o selo de Sasuke se desfez, ele sentiu naúseas e vomitou em cima de Naruto que se levantou furioso com expressão horrorizada de nojo e reclamou:

- Droga, Sasuke! Assim também já é demais! Não precisa vomitar em cima de mim!

Contudo, logo se calou quando viu o amigo caindo desmaiado.

...

Eram onze horas da manhã em Konoha. Sasuke acordou num quarto de hospital. Outra vez. Sentou-se na cama ainda atordoado e confuso, mas lembrando-se bem do que acontecera na noite anterior. Sentia-se um idiota e fraco por ter desmaiado logo após sua luta, ainda mais com seus antigos companheiros de time e os outros ANBUs presentes.

Um enfermeiro entrou no quarto a fim de verificar o estado de Sasuke. O homem sorriu ao constatar que o paciente se encontrava bem e disse:

- Ah, bom dia! Que bom que você acordou logo! E bem na hora do almoço. Quer comer alguma coisa?

Sasuke nada respondeu. Apenas olhou o enfermeiro com indiferença. E de repente, sentiu a cabeça latejar, o olho esquerdo sangrou, a irís mudou para uma forma parecida com uma shurriken de três pontas, chamas negras apareceram e alastraram-se pelo corpo do enfermeiro. Este soltou um grito agudo de dor e pedia ajuda. O jovem Uchiha, percebendo que as chamas eram um jutsu provocado de alguma forma por seu olho, com um esforço supremo, fez as labaredas cessarem antes que se espalhasssem pelo quarto afora. Sentiu outro latejo na cabeça ao se esforçar e sua irís voltou ao normal.

Logo, alguns enfermeiros e os seguranças do hospital adentraram o quarto e foram acudir o homem que se encontrava com metade do corpo parcialmente queimado. Felizmente, estava vivo.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou um dos seguranças

- E...e... e-l...e-le - balbuciou com dificuldade o homem ferido apontando com sua mão trêmula para Sasuke

Todos olharam assombrados para o Uchiha.

...

- Olhe direto pra luz sem piscar. Isso. Mais uma vez - a voz fria de Sakura ecoava pelo quarto enquanto apontava um pequeno objeto que emitia luz no olho de Sasuke para examinaá-lo.

Ela fora chamada imediatamente junto com Tsunade devido ao inusitado incidente, afinal, um shinobi de Konoha sem uma causa plausível praticamente feriu um empregado do hospital com um estranho jutsu. Tsunade ordenou a remoção cuidadosa do enfermeiro e pressionou Sasuke a explicar o ocorrido. Este afirmou estar tão confuso quanto todos ali, que não sabia como tinha feito aquelas chamas aparecerem e explicou em pormenores a dor que sentiu na cabeça bem como o olho que sentiu sangrar. Sakura e Tsunade se entreolharam e a a pedido da sannin, a rosada foi examinar os olhos do Uchiha.

Agora era isso que a jovem fazia. Apontava um feixe luz para o olho esquerdo do rapaz, abria e fechava a pálpebra com o dedo. Por fim, pareceu satisfeita.

- E então? - perguntou o moço impaciente - O que há no meu olho?

- Você é um Uchiha e ainda não se deu conta? - ironizou a garota

- Não te perguntaria se eu soubesse - devolveu o rapaz

- Mangekyou Sharingan - ela falou secamente

- Mangekyou Sharingan? - ele estava incrédulo

- Sim. Pelo que você me descreveu do que sentiu, pelo que pude apurar do enfermeiro sobre a forma como ficou seus olhos, e também, pelo que sei desse poder que seu irmão possui, acredito que seja isso. Lembre-se que estudei tudo sobre seu doujutsu e consegui curar Kakashi de uma cegueira provocada pelo Mangekyou Sharingan. Ele também é capaz de ativar esse poder, só que em uma variante diferente por ele não ser um Uchiha legítimo.

- Mas como eu posso ter conseguido ativar o Mangekyou?

- Ora, Uchiha, você pergunta pra mim? Pelo que sei, você andou treinando bastante neste último mês. Pensei que seus esforços tivessem valido a pena.

- Acontece, doutora, que não sei qual o segredo para despertar o Mangekyou Sharingan. Pelo que sei da história do clã, apenas sete Uchihas despertaram esse poder, entre eles o meu maldito irmão**¹**. E nenhum deles quis revelar o segredo, como se não fosse qualquer usuário do Sharingan que podia ter esse jutsu. Talvez por esse jutsu provocar cegueira como fez com Kakashi.

- Bem, seja como for, você parece ter sido agraciado com este poder. Espero que faça bom uso dele.

- Sim, e muito bem. Agora estou em pé de igualdade com Itachi. Poderei usar meu Mangekyou contra o dele assim que eu aprendere a usar esse poder.

A rosada suspirou. Resolveu não entrar numa discussão com Sasuke a respeito da obsessão dele em matar Itachi. Ele continuou:

- O enfermeiro está bem?

- Hai. Ele está fora de perigo. Felizmente, vai se recuperar também das queimaduras. A mestra Tsunade aplicou um jutsu restaurador nele.

- Então, posso ir? Ou serei detido e encaminhado para algum interrogatório por tentativa de homicídio? - o sarcasmo era evidente em sua voz

- Não, você está livre - ela ignorou o sarcasmo dele - É evidente que foi só um acidente. O próprio enfermeiro disse que você parecia não ter controle sobre o que aconteceu e que se esforçou em parar as chamas. E também você já está em perfeitas condições físicas.

- Humpf - foi a única resposta dele e saiu.

Quando o rapaz estava saindo, Sakura o chamou:

- Sasuke?

Ele nada disse, apenas parou e virou ligeiramente o rosto para ela esperando que se pronunciasse.

Sakura tirou alguma coisa do avental de médica que usava. Era o anel de noivado que ele lhe dera. O moço arqueou a sombrancelha.

- Não há mais sentido que continuemos noivos depois de tudo o que aconteceu conosco nesses últimos dias. Já estávamos mesmo afastados. - suspirou - Quero te devolver o anel.

Ele não esboçou nenhuma reação embora por dentro sentia algo se partir. Entretanto, talvez fosse melhor cortar aquele laço com Sakura, era mais do que claro que ela parecia estar do lado de seu irmão de alguma forma. E que o amava acima de tudo. Ele tomou a jóia sentindo mais uma vez o calor da mão dela e apenas disse:

- Seja como você quiser, Sakura. Mas o que eu disse antes de desmaiar tanto pra você quanto pro Naruto ainda está valendo.

E se foi. A rosada lamentou que seu amigo - e agora ex-noivo - estivesse cego pelas trevas.

...

Sozinho em seu quarto de hotel, Sasuke se lembrava da noite anterior e da luta que tivera com o irmão mais velho. Além da forma misteriosa como havia adquirido o Mangekyou Sharingan, outra coisa intrigava o moço, algo que só agora ele se dava conta sobre o combate contra Itachi. Seu irmão mais velho não lutara com todas as suas forças, muito pelo contrário, o moreno só repelira seus ataques e em nenhum momento ativara o Sharingan. E o último golpe no qual o feriu com sua espada de chidori, Itachi simplesmente avançou para ele numa estratégia estúpida e sem sentido. Isso não era do feitio de seu irmão. Esse não era Uchiha Itachi, o gênio do clã e de Konoha, o maior shinobi que todo o mundo ninja conhecia.

Não que Itachi fosse invencível, mas certamente era quase impossível feri-lo quanto mais matá-lo. Não que Sasuke estivesse se subestimando, mas sabia que seria um embate difícil confrontar seu irmão. No entanto, fora bem mais rápido e fácil do que esperava como se Itachi quisesse ser atingido por ele. Será que seu irmão estava enfraquecido pelo uso constante do Mangekyou? Afinal, poderia não ser só a cegueira um dos efeitos colaterais provocados pelo jutsu. Fosse o que fosse, ele descobriria e usaria isso para acabar com o irmão.

...

Após três dias da aparição de Itachi, todos os shinobis de Konoha foram convocados para uma audiência com Danzou. Estavam numa sala enorme de conferências. Ninjas de todos os níveis se encontravam lá desde um simples gennin até um ANBU, dentre eles os três sannins, os membros shinobis de todos os clãs, além de Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, e é claro, Sasuke. Só faltavam Hatake Kakashi e Hyuuga Neji. No centro da sala, Danzou estava sentado numa mesa junto com os dois conselheiros de Konoha. Ele se pronunciou:

- Bem, como todos sabem, Uchiha Itachi continua à solta e parece que planeja algo maligno contra Konoha já que invadiu a Vila há três dias atrás. Todos os outros países bem como suas respectivas vilas ninjas já estão em alerta sobre qualquer indício do Uchiha em seus domínios. No entanto, algo me diz que ele não está longe e pode reaparecer a qualquer momento. E espero que quando isso acontecer não haja falhas em sua captura.

- Jamais teria falhado se meus ex-companheiros de time não tivessem me atrapalhado, Danzou-sama! - protestou Sasuke

- Estou perfeitamente a par do que aconteceu, Uchiha Sasuke - interpelou Danzou - Os outros ANBUs me deram o relatório completo. É verdade que seus colegas não deveriam ter interferido uma vez que você estava detendo um criminoso, só que minhas ordens foram claras: queria Uchiha Itachi vivo.

Sasuke olhou friamente para Danzou escondendo o ódio que sentiu. Por alguma razão que não sabia explicar, odiava e desprezava aquele homem. Ia replicar, porém, Danzou o cortou:

- Mas devido a essa circunstância incomum dele ter se atrevido a voltar para a vila e de que possa invadir nossos domínios novamente, determino o seguinte a todos os shinobis aqui presentes: quem encontrar Uchiha Itachi, não hesite, mate-o na primeira oportunidade.

Um silêncio pairou pela sala. Danzou continuou:

- E mais, quem se atrever a dar guarida a esse assassino será preso e julgado como cúmplice. Digo isso porque há suspeitas de que ele está sendo ajudado por pessoas da própria Vila e de que, inclusive esteja escondido aqui mesmo. De outra forma, ele não poderia entrar na vila sem ser detectado por mais que usasse um jutsu de espaço-tempo.

O silêncio ainda predominava o recinto.

- Então repito: seja gennin, seja jounnin, se encontrarem Uchiha Itachi, matem ele a qualquer custo mesmo com risco de suas próprias vidas.

- Perdão, Danzou-sama. Há uma coisa que preciso revelar a todos - disse Sakura não se contendo mais - Só não o fiz antes porque não estava presente quando lhe deram o relatório sobre a invasão de Itachi, pois ajudei levar Sasuke para o hospital. E porque esperava que se o capturassem, eu tivesse oportunidade de falar em seu julgamento. Só que diante de sua ordem de morte ao Uchiha, devo compartilhar a informação que me foi passada.

- Muito bem, Haruno. Que informação é essa?

- O próprio Uchiha Itachi me falou antes de lutar com Sasuke. Ele contou que não foi ele quem massacrou seu próprio clã e sim Uchiha Madara.

Burburinhos se espalharam pela sala. Aquela informação era absurda! Uchiha Madara vivo!

- Silêncio! - um dos conselheiros ordenou e voltou-se com certo desdém para com a moça - Muito bem, Haruno. E o que a faz pensar que isso seja verdade? Como pode acreditar em semelhante absurdo? Há muito não se fala de Madara. Há pelo menos uns trinta anos. E de qualquer jeito ele teria que ter pelo menos uns cem anos para estar vivo. E outra coisa: por que Itachi contaria isso justamente a você?

Sakura mantevesse impassível, mas não pôde deixar de sentir uma certa raiva ao constatar o tom de malícia que o conselheiro queria imprimir naquela pergunta, a sugestão de que pudesse haver alguma coisa entre ela e seu ex-cunhado. Afinal, todos já sabiam do rompimento de seu noivado com Sasuke e de seu antigo relacionamento com Itachi.

- A Sakura-chan está certa - interrompeu Naruto - Nós quatro, Hinata, Sakura, Itachi e eu fizemos uma missão juntos. E descobrimos nessa missão que Uchiha Madara está vivo. A gente contou isso pro senhor, Danzou-sama.

O loiro olhou com raiva para Danzou que permanecia em silêncio. Sasuke, por sua vez, procurava processar aquelas afirmações de seus companheiros, embora não duvidasse da culpa do irmão.

- Ah, e vocês chegaram a ver Madara? - continuou o conselheiro

- Bem, não, foi o Itachi que nos disse - disse o loiro

- Entendo. E você se fia nas palavras de um assassino? Então não significa que tenham reais provas de que o que ele disse seja verdade. Talvez fosse uma armação para o que ele já planejava a tempos, a fim de ter um álibi caso fosse acusado do massacre.

- Perdão, mas os ferimentos que ele sofreu, o fato dele quase ter morrido não me aparece uma armação - interrompeu Sakura - Eu estava lá quando cuidei dele e Naruto e Hinata também. Ele não foi ferido diretamente por Madara, mas por alguém que se declarou subordinado dele. E mais, a gente era esperado numa emboscada na Vila do som que descobrimos existir e que parece estar aliada a esse Madara para um provável ataque a Konoha. Isso também lhe dissemos, lembra-se, Danzou-sama?

Danzou permanecia calado e todos aguardavam em expectativa um pronunciamento dele. Por fim, disse:

- Bem, ainda que isto seja verdade, ainda assim uma coisa não significa que esteja ligada à outra. Há as testemunhas que viram Itachi saindo pouco depois dos ANBUs descobrirem os corpos dos Uchihas. E também existem provas.

- Provas muito bem feitas para me incriminar - disse Uchiha Itachi adentrando a sala subitamente - Mas são provas falsas.

A entrada do moreno causou rebuliço e os shinobis se puseram em posição de ataque atentos a qulquer golpe do Uchiha. Sasuke já se preparava para atacar seu irmão, quando sentiu uma mão forte segurá-lo pelo ombro. Virou-se e viu que era Hatake Kakashi que surgira na sala também repentinamente.

- Não faça nada apressado. Espere um pouco antes de agir - disse o cópia ninja.

- O que estão esperando, idiotas? - vociferou Danzou - Ataquem o assassino do clã Uchiha.

Alguns ANBUs bem que tentaram, mas sem sucesso. Itachi abateu a todos num piscar de olhos.

- Ninguém vai me pegar não sem antes me ouvir - ele disse numa voz serena e fria

- Não vamos ouvir suas mentiras, Uchiha! - continuou Danzou - Peguem-no!

Entretanto, antes que mais algum ninja fizesse algum movimento para ferir o moreno, dois ninjas se puseram ao lado dele pronto para defendê-lo. Eram Kakashi que, imediatamente, saiu do lado de Sasuke, e o outro era Hyuuga Neji.

Os demais shinobis ficaram estupefatos e confusos sem saber o que fazer diante daquela intromissão. Danzou esbravejou:

- O que é isso? O que vocês dois pensam estar fazendo? Kakashi? Hyuuga? Se aliaram ao inimigo?

- Não, Danzou-sama. Só estamos garantindo a um criminoso procurado o seu direito de defesa e também a um julgamento justo. São as leis de Konoha, não é?

Os outros ninjas ainda ficaram de prontidão esperando uma ordem de Danzou. Este, porém, com um aceno de cabeça mandou que todos voltassem aos seus lugares. Uchiha Sasuke não estava disposto a obedecer, porém, Naruto e Sakura o puxaram para que não fizesse nenhuma besteira. A contragosto, ele se aquietou, mas atento a cada movimento do irmão como se temesse nova fuga deste.

Danzou foi o último a se sentar e disse:

- Muito bem. Você tem dois minutos para dizer o que for antes de eu mandar te prender pelo assassinato dos Uchihas. E depois terá um julgamento, como pede Kakashi.

- Eu só preciso de dez segundos pra dizer isso: sou inocente.

- É mesmo? Então se não foi você quem massacrou o clã, então quem foi?

- Uchiha Madara.

Um murmúrio de vozes ecoou pela sala, mas logo cessou pois todos queriam ficar atentos para o que sucederia ali.

- Supondo que ele esteja vivo, tem provas da culpabilidade dele? - indagou Danzou

- Tenho. Provas incontestáveis. Não só de que ele está vivo como é o autor pelas mortes no clã. E mais, ele não agiu sozinho. Além de ter subordinados, ele teve ajuda de dois cúmplices. Dois grandes shinobis de Konoha que se encontram nesta sala.

Os presentes se entreolhavam abismados como se quisessem descobrir quem seriam os traidores.

- Um deles é o sannin das cobras, Orochimaru.

Mal acabara de fazer tal acusação, Orochimaru que estava com um sorriso de desdém perante as palavras do Uchiha, endureceu a face enquanto vários pares de olhos o fitavam, dentre eles os de seus companheiros de estrada Tsunade e Jiraya, ambos incrédulos.

- O outro cúmplice é o senhor mesmo, Danzou-sama.

O homem permaneceu calado enquanto o silêncio e a incredulidade dos presentes aumentava mais ainda.

- Eu o acuso de cumplicidade com Uchiha Madara na destruição do clã Uchiha - o moreno fez uma pausa e concluiu - E também no assassinato de Namikaze Minato, o Quarto Hokage.

**...**

**Nota ¹ Só pra constar como todas já sabem, no mangá, Uchiha Madara foi o primeiro quem despertou o Mangekyou Sharingan junto com o irmão. E somente ele, Itachi e Sasuke dominam o jutsu. Aqui, resolvi aumentar esse número pois como já expliquei anteriormente, aumentei a longevidade da história do clã. Em capítulos mais adiante, outras explicações.**

**Isso aí, meninas, até a próxima e me mandem reviews.**


	33. Revelações de Itachi

**Pessoal, mais um capítulo! Não vou me desculpar pela demora porque já é. Espero que gostem. Tentei explicar da melhor maneira possível e com a maior clareza que consegui os fatos que sucederam. Adoro mistério, mas ainda estou aprendendo a concatenar os fatos. Se acharem que está confuso ou com lacunas me falem para eu elaborar melhor e reescrever. Ok? No final, alguns esclarecimentos. Divirtam-se!**

...

Na sala de audiências, ninguém respirava. Ninguém ousava quebrar o silêncio. Parecia que ainda estavam processando aquela informação de apenas alguns segundos. O que Uchiha Itachi havia dito? O Yondaime estava morto? Assassinado por Danzou?

Foi Uzumaki Naruto quem ousou falar primeiro, ou melhor, berrar. A dor e o espanto evidentes em seu rosto:

- Queeeeeee! O que disse? O Hokage... meu pai... morto?

- Naruto, calma! – disse Hinata segurando seu namorado – Vamos ouvir o que o Itachi-san vai dizer.

- Não há nada a ser dito – pronunciou-se Danzou – Só que nunca ouvi um monte de mentiras das mais absurdas aqui. Não acreditem nas palavras de um criminoso impiedoso e frio que acaba com sua própria gente! O Yondaime está muito bem vivo numa missão de embaixada que trará boas alianças a Konoha. Isso eu lhes garanto.

- Bem, então me explique como pude encontrar o Hokage nas últimas num hospital do País dos Campos de Arroz como um indigente? Detalhe: estão aqui Hatake Kakashi e Hyuuga Neji que me ajudaram na busca dele e não me deixam mentir.

Danzou ficou estático - embora não demonstrasse - bem como os outros ninjas. Naruto rangia os dentes e cerrava o punho mal acreditando no que ouvia. O moreno continuou:

- Me permitem, senhores, que lhes conte uma longa história, uma sucessão de fatos ocorridos que envolvem não só o clã Uchiha, mas também toda a Vila. Nunca fui de falar muito e nem gosto, mas vejo que hoje terei que abrir uma exceção – fez uma pausa e continuou – Tudo começa no dia do assassinato de meu primo Uchiha Shisui. Como todos sabem, ele foi encontrado morto numa das margens do lago do clã sem o braço direito e o olho direito. Foi um choque para todos que repercutiu por toda Vila ainda mais pela forma tão fria e violenta com que o deixaram. Chegaram até a suspeitar de mim porque Shisui era considerado o segundo mais forte do clã depois de mim com uma habilidade única: a de controlar a mente das pessoas sem que elas se dessem conta disso. Mas como foi provado que na mesma hora de sua provável morte eu tinha um álibi que... bem, no começo eu não queria dizer porque manchava a reputação da mulher de um dos chefes da ANBU, então fui inocentado pela confirmação da digna senhora.

Nesse momento, um dos shinobis se remexeu desconfortável entre os presentes. Era justamente o líder da ANBU em questão que olhava com fúria controlada para o Uchiha por trazer à tona novamente o escândalo. O moreno ignorou e continuou seu relato:

- Só que abafaram o caso e nunca encontraram o verdadeiro assassino de Shishui... até agora. Até tentei descobrir por conta própria o assassino, mas sem sucesso. Como todos sabem, sou considerado o maior rastreador da Vila e mesmo assim não descobri um único indício do shinobi procurado. Com certeza, não era alguém comum, pois se consegiu matar um Uchiha do nível de Shisui também fora capaz de encobrir qualquer rastro de sua ação mesmo para mim. O que mais me intrigava acima de tudo isso era o motivo de alguém simplesmente despedaçar o corpo de meu primo. Simples crueldade? Ou algum louco? Não, o assassino sabia exatamente o que fazia.

- Aonde quer chegar, Uchiha? - interrompeu o conselheiro Homura Mitokado - Você não está falando coisa com coisa. O que tudo isso tem a ver com o massacre do seu clã? Penso que você está apenas nos enrolando pra ganhar tempo.

- Calma, senhores. Logo entenderão aonde quero chegar. Vou esclarecer a relação do assassinato de Shisui com o massacre do meu clã. Antes, porém, vamos nos ater a um fato recente, um pouco anterior ao assassinato de meus conterrâneos. Como todos sabem, ou melhor, nos foi informado por Danzou-sama - olhou para o homem que continuava sisudo - o Quarto Hokage precisou se ausentar pra resolver questões diplomáticas de máxima importância. Mesmo com essa explicação, todos estranharam essa súbita ausência dele, afinal, há embaixadores na Vila que poderiam muito bem exercer esse papel por ele. Dificilmente, um kage se afastaria de sua Vila, ele é como um escudo que protege os habitantes e que em hipótese alguma deve se ausentar a não ser por motivos de tratados de paz, na participação dos exames chunnins do meio de ano ou em algum conselho envolvendo todos os kages para resolução de algum problema grave a nível mundial. Como não fosse nenhuma dessas possibilidades, então essa partida do Yondaime pareceu muito suspeita não só pra mim, mas aposto que pra todos aqui da sala.

Ninguém ousava contestar a afirmação do Uchiha e continuavam calados absorvidos por cada palavra que ele proferia.

- Antes do meu clã ser exterminado, eu pretendia investigar por conta própria a súbita partida do Hokage porque algo estava me incomodando, então resolvi seguir minha intuição. Na noite do massacre, saí do distrito e quando estava nos limites do portão da Vila algo me fez voltar, um pressentimento e então cheguei ao clã e vi todos os membros mortos, alguns estraçalhados ou desfigurados. Não pude chegar a tempo de evitar a morte deles.

O moreno falou num tom frio, mas que não escondia totalmente sua emoção. Nisso, a outra conselheira, Koharu Utatane, se pronunciou:

- Belo relato, Uchiha! Mas meras palavras não vão nos convencer. Tem algum álibi, alguém que estava com você enquanto o clã era exterminado?

- Infelizmente não, mas quando cheguei em casa e encontrei meus pais mortos, vi a espada que utilizaram para matar os dois, era outra espada que pertencia a mim e que costumava ficar em casa. Percebi claramente que alguém queria me incriminar.

- Maldito! Desgraçado mentiroso! - Sasuke se levantou - Não acredito em você! Você matou o papai e a mamãe e quando te peguei no flagra diante dos corpos deles e você também me atacou.

- Você não me deu muita escolha, Sasuke - Itachi disse com um sorriso de canto meio triste - Avançou pra cima de mim sem perguntar e eu sabia que não me daria chances de me explicar, só atrapalharia minha investigação pra achar os culpados. Se eu fosse mesmo culpado, se eu quisesse acabar com todos do clã, acha que teria te deixado vivo?

Com essa, Sasuke não pôde argumentar e antes que dissesse mais outra coisa, Danzou finalmente falou:

- Chega! Já ouvimos absurdos demais de sua parte! O Hokage morto? Eu, o assassino? Madara responsável pelo massacre dos Uchihas? Já falou o suficiente. Ordeno que o prendam imediatamente!

Os shinobis da sala iam cumprir a ordem de seu superior, mas desta vez foram impedidos por Uzumaki Naruto que se interpôs entre eles para proteger Itachi. Com a voz tremendo de raiva e o olhar furioso não se desviando da face de Danzou, ele disse:

- O Itachi não acabou de falar. Ele ainda é o o futuro sucessor ao cargo de Hokage e merece mais consideração por isso.

- Uzumaki, eu não vou tolerar...

- Cale-se, maldito! - vociferou o loiro - Eu quero ouvir ele terminar o relato dele, quero ouvir ele esclarecer sobre meu pai, de ter encontrado o Yondaime no hospital de outro país como ele mesmo afirma que fez junto com o Kakashi. Se ele não puder provar o que diz, eu mesmo vou acertar ele. Mas se for verdade e ele provar que você é o responsável - apontou o dedo para Danzou - é você quem vou acertar.

Todos ficaram pasmos com a ousadia de Naruto. Ele até podia ser o filho do Yondaime, mas quem detinha a responsabilidade do controle de Konoha nas mãos, ainda que temporariamente, era Danzou. Contudo, ninguém ousou se aproximar diante da recordação de que Itachi era quase um Hokage, só faltavam as formalidades de sua nomeação obviamente interrompidas pelos últimos acontecimentos. Foi o próprio Danzou que resolveu o impasse mal disfarçando o abalo que o atrevimento do loiro lhe causara:

- Que seja. Continue, Uchiha.

Itachi assentiu e lançou um olhar cúmplice a Naruto que retribuiu.

- Como eu disse antes, quando vi que minha espada tinha sido usada para assassinar meus pais, percebi que alguém queria me incriminar, mas naquele momento não pude inverstigar nada porque fui interrompido por meu irmão e logo depois apareceram os ANBUs.

- Se você é inocente como diz, então por que fugiu? - perguntou a conselheira - Poderia esperar os resultados da investigação.

- Que se mostraram inúteis já que só serviram pra apontar minha culpa. Não vi outra possibilidade porque se queriam me incriminar o fariam bem feito. E depois pela segurança da Vila, eu precisava estar livre para agir pra mostrar minha inocência e também investigar as tramas que os inimigos preparam contra nós.

- Em outras palavras, Uchiha, tentar impôr uma culpa pro Danzou e pra mim que não existe - pronunciou-se Orochimaru que até então estava calado e atento a tudo.

- Não se preocupe, sannin. Daqui a pouco chegarei onde entra sua participação.

O moreno olhou com desdém para o sannin das cobras que estreitou um olhar cheio de ódio.

- E por acaso se pode saber onde você esteve esse tempo todo? - continuou a Utatane

- Aqui mesmo na vila.

- Todo esse tempo?

- Hai.

- Então admite que pessoas da Vila te ajudaram sendo você foragido da lei?

O moreno continuou calado como se hesitasse em envolver mais pessoas naquela trama sórdida. A conselheira tornou impaciente:

- Uchiha Itachi, eu lhe fiz uma pergunta e exijo uma resposta. Se você espera consideração de nossa parte para provar sua inocência, exigimos o mesmo em troca. Então responda: quem lhe ajudou a se esconder?

- Pode deixar que respondo por ele – interpelou Hyuuga Neji – Ele esteve esse tempo todo escondido em minha casa lá no clã Hyuuga. E também ajudei ele em suas investigações.

Foi um alvoroço geral. Um membro do clã Hyuuga - tão importante quanto fora o Uchiha - atuando como cúmplice de um criminoso, ainda que este membro fosse de um ramo secundário. Vários shinobis do clã estavam presentes, dentre eles o líder Hiashi. Contudo, Neji tratou de se explicar:

- Antes de mais nada, quero esclarecer que o chefe do clã não teve nenhuma participação sobre meu procedimento e até ignorava minha postura.

- Então nos explique, Hyuuga, nos dê uma boa razão pra você ajudar o principal suspeito do massacre dos Uchihas, já que você é um dos principais membros da ANBU e tinha tal como todos a ordem expressa de capturar Uchiha Itachi.

- Não vou fornecer os detalhes de como encontrei Itachi e passei a ajudá-lo porque são irrelevantes, mas houve um fato bastante intrigante que me fez dar o benefício da dúvida a ele.

- Que fato?

- Foi mais um acaso, acho que posso até dizer um acaso feliz. Foi um dia antes da súbita partida do Hokage, eu estava voltando de uma missão e ia reportá-la para o Hokage. Não o encontrei no gabinete, mas tinham me informado que ele estava em algum lugar do prédio. Então para melhor localizá-lo, usei meu Byakugan e consegui avistar o Yondaime próximo a esta sala de reuniões. Mas notei que ele não estava sozinho, havia uma pessoa com ele.

- Que pessoa?

- O senhor Danzou.

- E...?

- Como todos sabem o Byakugan permite que os usuários não só vejam as coisas à distância como também através delas, inclusive através das pessoas.

- Aonde deseja chegar?

- Eu vi algo no corpo de Danzou-sama, algo que me deixou intrigado - Neji deu uma pausa e depois continuou - Ele tinha metade do seu corpo direito reconstituída e no seu olho direito havia um Sharingan.

Todos na sala ficaram abismados e mais confusos com aquele relato. Não era segredo para ninguém que anteriormente, Shimura Danzou contestou a autoridade do Terceiro Hokage e que ambos duelaram. E além de ter perdido, Danzou ficou com sequelas em parte do corpo e no rosto também, o que o motivava a cobrir parte do corpo direito com faixas. Por isso, aquela revelação do Hyuuga soava como algo espantoso e absurdo. Entretanto, ele se adiantou antes que o contestassem:

- Qualquer um dos membros Hyuuga presentes aqui na sala pode averiguar agora o que estou dizendo.

Dito e feito. Logo vários membros do clã ativaram o Byakugan e detiveram sua visão na face direita de Shimura. Um deles, Hyuuga Ko exclamou com espanto:

- É verdade o que Neji diz. Danzou-sama possui um Sharingan no olho direito. Mas não é um Sharingan qualquer. Esse Sharingan... me parece ser de Uchiha Shisui. Sei disso porque eu o vi utilizando várias vezes em missões nas quais eu estava junto. É a mesma cor e intensidade de chakra.

O silêncio na sala era pesado. Nem os conselheiros e tampouco Danzou ousaram contestar mais nada. Todos já sabiam o que aquele Sharingan no olho de Danzou significava. Sua sentença de culpa pela morte de Shisui. Porém, aguardavam ansiosos o término daquelas revelações.

- Eu não sabia de quem era o olho com o Sharingan que Danzou usava porque não conheci pessoalmente Uchiha Shisui, então não sabia dizer se era dele - continuou o Hyuuga - Apenas achei muito curioso o fato e mais ainda porque tive a impressão de que o Hokage não agia com domínio sobre si mesmo, só que não dei tanta importância ao fato pois estava com pressa para reportar minha missão. E também não comentei isso com ninguém até ser levado a ajudar o Itachi. Ele já estava foragido e me garantiu sua inocência. Duvidei no começo é claro, mas ele me contou sobre as descobertas que fez em sua última missão sobre Uchiha Madara e a Vila do Som, missão esta que realizou junto com minha prima Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto e Haruno Sakura. Também me falou sobre suas suspeitas de Danzou. Então me lembrei do que tinha visto no prédio do Hokage e contei a ele.

- Foi aí que descobri o assassino de meu primo - disse Itachi olhando de forma acusadora para Danzou - Quando estive com o Yondaime pela última vez no gabinete dele junto com a Hinata, o Naruto e a Sakura para tratarmos sobre nossa missão, senti um chakra que não era de ninguém presente no gabinete. Parecia que alguém estava próximo, eu diria que no teto do local, mas o chakra tinha uma intensidade fraca quase imperceptível que nem mesmo um ninja bem treinado perceberia, só eu pude perceber, meus sentidos são bem mais aguçados do que imaginam. Aquilo me deixou intrigado, mas ao mesmo tempo resolvi não me alardear tanto pois eu tinha questões mais urgentes nesta missão e era necessário me preparar bem já que eu seria o líder. Só depois que voltamos e que o Yondaime já não estava mais aqui é que percebi que o chakra que senti em seu gabinete pertencia a Danzou. Então pressenti que algo muito errado estava para acontecer e resolvi investigar, mas infelizmente não deu tempo, a cilada já estava armada para mim.

Itachi continuava a relatar todos os seus passos da forma mais sucinta possível a todos que estavam presentes na sala. Em resumo, a sequência dos fatos logo após sua fuga se processou da seguinte forma:

Após se esconder no clã Hyuuga, Itachi pediu a ajuda de Neji e lhe contou suas suspeitas. O Hyuuga compartilhou sua descoberta sobre o olho Sharingan de Danzou. Intrigado, Itachi percebeu pelo modo como Neji descrevia que só podia se tratar do olho desaparecido de seu primo Uchiha Shisui e que isso significava que Danzou o havia matado para lhe tirar o Sharingan. Concluiu que a súbita partida do Hokage não fora decidida por sua própria vontade, mas devido a uma espécie de controle que o Sharingan de Danzou tinha sobre a mente de qualquer pessoa que quisesse interpelar. Também desconfiou que a missão pela qual fora designado não partira de Minato e que poderia ser do interesse de Danzou afastá-lo de Konoha para cair numa armadilha, o que implicava em sua cumplicidade com Uchiha Madara. Só não entendia os motivos da traição do velho ninja.

Assim, Itachi solicitou que Neji chamasse Hatake Kakashi, um dos poucos shinobis em que poderia confiar e que daria ouvidos às suas suposições. Kakashi, que já andava desconfiado do sumiço do Yondaime, deu vazão às suspeitas do Uchiha e junto com Neji passaram a procurar os últimos indícios de Minato pouco antes de sua saída de Konoha. Enquanto isso, Itachi na surdina e com bastante cuidado, investigava os passos de Danzou na Vila.

Decorridas duas semanas, Kakashi e Neji conseguiram detectar uma pista do paradeiro de Yondaime no País dos Campos de Arroz e pra lá se dirigiram juntamente com Itachi. Tomaram o devido cuidado para que ele não fosse visto saindo com eles. Correram bastante e descansaram o mínimo possível pra chegar aonde a pista apontava, sentiam que o tempo era precioso. Até que, por fim, encontraram sua suposta pista: era uma senhora que afirmava estar a mando do Hokage e que levou-os aonde ele se encontrava, no hospital daquele país. Foram preparados para uma eventual armadilha, porém, constataram a veracidade das palavras daquela mulher ao verem Minato todo enfaixado, com o rosto transfigurado e a voz estrangulada devido à dor. Ainda assim podiam reconhecer Minato sob aquele aspecto. Os três se prontificaram a levar o Yondaime de volta a Konoha o quanto antes, mas ele dispensou tal ajuda alegando que era tarde demais, não havia mais tempo.

**Flashback on**

-Minato-sama, por favor, deixe-nos levá-lo a Konoha. Tsunade ou a Sakura saberão melhor do que ninguém cuidar de seus ferimentos - protestou Kakashi

- Não... Kakashi. Um homem... shinobi... sabe quando é sua hora. Mas... não quero... que minha morte seja... em vão - disse o Yondaime com dificuldade e depois fez um esforço sobre-humano para se erguer e falar com mais firmeza - Preciso apenas... que me escutem com atenção. Mandei chamar por esta mesma senhora... que os trouxe aqui... um escrivão daqui...alguém de confiança e autoridade para redigir tudo o que vou lhes contar...desde que saí de Konoha... Desejo que vocês três sejam minhas testemunhas... É minha última vontade.

- Mas, Minato-sama - insistia Kakashi

- Será feito como o senhor deseja, Yondaime - cortou Itachi

**_Flashback off_**

Pouco depois, chegou o escrivão e o Hokage relatou todos os fatos que lhe ocorreram antes e depois de sua partida. Em seu último mês na vila, ele começou a sentir algumas perturbações mentais e passou a tomar atitudes incoerentes com suas decisões e atos normais. Primeiro, mandou Itachi, o filho Naruto, Sakura e Hinata para uma missão a fim de descobrir o paradeiro da Vila Oculta do Som, só que não se recordava de onde havia tirado informações sobre a mesma e sobre a Akatsuki, inclusive não se lembrava de ter inquirido nenhum informante capturado que revelou tais informações, embora tenha afirmado como seguro. Após a partida do grupo, sentiu a necessidade inexplicável de sair da Vila para algum lugar que não sabia determinar qual seria. Por isso, chamou Danzou e o incumbiu de assumir seu lugar em sua ausência e dar as explicações que julgasse necessárias. Minato só não conseguia atinar porque justamente incumbia Danzou dessa tarefa, uma vez que discordava veemente da filosofia shinobi do mesmo.

Finalmente, Minato saiu da Vila. Contudo, quando chegou a determinado trecho da Floresta nos limites do País de Fogo, deu-se conta de que estava agindo como louco e tencionou voltar. Nisso, foi cercado por cerca de nove homens vestindo capas pretas com nuvens vermelhas que lhes encobriam os rostos. Tentou escapar, porém, mesmo seus poderosos jutsus foram inutilizados contra todos aqueles homens que revelaram também terem jutsus muito poderosos e acabou inconsciente nas mãos deles.

Quando deu por si, encontrava-se dentro de uma gruta escura com seus braços e pés amarrados com cordas de chakras que absorviam seus poderes. Tentou se libertar, mas foi inútil. Então os homens que o capturaram apareceram e se revelaram para ele: Pein, Deidara, Konan, Zetsu, Hoshigaki Kizame, Kakuzu, Hidan, Akasuna no Sasori, Orochimaru e Uchiha Madara. Os dois últimos foram uma surpresa para Minato.

Madara, que era o chefão da quadrilha, tentou obrigar Minato a se render para o bem dele e da Vila, mas sem sucesso. Então, o Uchiha mandou que os outros infligissem todas as torturas inimagináveis no Hokage até desacordá-lo. Felizmente, ele fingiu estar insconsciente para elaborar um jeito de se soltar enquanto aqueles criminosos estivessem distraídos. Assim que se libertou, Minato conseguiu fazer seu jutsu de espaço-tempo para sair dali mesmo com pouca reserva de chakra.

Namikaze se viu fora da gruta a apenas alguns metros, mas por infelicidade, o criminoso de nome Pein estava à sua espera. Minato lutou com o restante de suas forças contra aquele homem, porém, revelou-se uma empresa difícil. Aquele homem, na verdade, não estava sozinho, mais três homens estavam com ele com as mesmas características no rosto: olhos com um tipo desconhecido de Doujutsu, parecendo o lendário Rinnegan, e várias espécies de piercings em torno do rosto. E cada qual pussuía diferentes tipos de jutsus muito poderosos. Minato se utilizou de todas as forças que lhe restavam para se defender e contra-atacar, mas o inimigo era mais forte e parecia invencível. Por fim, o tal Pein conseguiu atingir os órgãos vitais do Yondaime e mandou que ele se rendesse se quisesse continuar vivo. Ainda assim, Minato conseguiu se valer de seu último recurso para escapar: causou uma grande explosão e usou seu jutsu de espaço-tempo para uma distância muito além do que ele jamais havia tentado.

Então viu que tivera suceso e estava numa campina embora não precissasse aonde. Entretanto, estava mortalmente ferido e não conseguia mover um músculo. Antes de apagar, viu um casal de idosos correr em sua direção para socorrê-lo. Depois, despertou naquele hospital. Os médicos foram sinceros em afirmar a gravidade de seu estado dizendo até que fora um milagre que ele ainda tivesse sobrevivido todo aquele tempo, porém, não pareciam animadores quanto à sua recuperação.

Yondaime foi visitado pelo casal de idosos que lhe socorreu, a mulher era a mesma senhora que levara os shinobis de Konoha para verem seu superior a pedido deste e com o máximo de discrição possível para que inimigos não descobrissem seu paradeiro ali.

Depois desse relato que foi devidamente registrado pelo escrivão e assinado com muita dificuldade pelo Hokage, ele disse umas palavras finais e expirou. Os três shinobis de Konoha contemplaram profundamente sentidos - especialmente Kakashi que fora seu discípulo - um dos maiores shinobis que conheceram e um dos homens mais generosos que já existira morrer como um herói. Em seguida, pensaram nas providências a serem tomadas. Não poderiam enterrar o Yondaime naquele lugar longe de sua pátria e sem receber as devidas honras que merecia. Por outro lado, seria arriscado levar o corpo do Quarto sem antes desmascararem e prenderem os culpados pelo assassinato dele. Nisso, Neji teve a idéia de conservar o corpo de Minato para assim retardar sua decomposição pelos dias que demorariam a providenciarem uma comitiva de resgate ao seu corpo. Para isso, usou o jutsu secreto do seu clã que liberava chakra do corpo todo de um defunto para envolvê-lo como se fosse um casulo impenetrável do qual nenhuma bactéria dentro ou fora poderia danificar os tecidos. Esse casulo podia durar por um longo período de até dois anos. Assim o Hyuuga o fez após transportarem o corpo de Minato para a casa da referida senhora com a sua concordância e do marido dela.

Em seguida, com o relato em mãos assinado pelo Yondaime retornaram a Konoha já com provas suficientes para desmascarar Danzou e Orochimaru e provar a inocência de Itachi. No entanto, Kakashi e Neji tiveram que dobrar a vigilância dos shinobis que controlavam a barreira em Konoha que identificava qualquer pessoa que entrava. Ela não indicava quem saía apenas quem entrava, por isso, era preciso desligarem a barreira por breves instantes antes que percebessem a entrada de Uchiha Itachi, caso contrário, ele seria detectado. Kakashi, que tinha livre acesso ao dispositivo, conseguiu tal façanha enquanto falava com o Hyuuga por um comunicador para que entrasse rapidamente com o Uchiha.

Tão logo entraram, combinaram que naquela mesma noite de seu regresso denunciariam os traidores da Vila, porém, Itachi teimou que precisava fazer algo importante, precisava falar com seu irmão. Os dois shinobis protestaram contra tal inconsequência do moreno, mas ele estava irredutível. Não lhes explicou o que pretendia com Sasuke, mas garantiu que era necessário para o bem deste e também o seu próprio. Kakashi e Neji tiveram que concordar, mas o cópia ninja decidiu investigar mais algum indício de culpa de Danzou, ao mesmo tempo, que ficaria de olho caso Itachi precisasse de algum auxílio. Neji decidiu o mesmo.

Itachi acabou não resistindo em ver sua amada, precisava dela mais do nunca e acabou tendo o desastroso encontro que teve com Sasuke culminado em ser ferido. Assim que escapou, Neji e Kakasi o socorreram e o levaram de volta ao esconderijo no clã Hyuuga. Kakashi deu um tremendo sermão em Itachi, mas contou ter visto Danzou conversando com Madara perto do gabinete do Hokage. Já não havia mais dúvidas. Por fim, Itachi se recuperou e decidiram revelar toda a farsa do Shimura e do Uchiha errante naquela noite de convocação de todos os shinobis, não podia haver ocasião mais propícia.

E estavam os três ali agora intercalando o relato dos últimos acontecimentos para todos na sala de conferências e mostrando o documento de confissão assinado pelo Yondaime. O silêncio ainda era pesado. Todos estavam chocados com a triste morte de seu Hokage.

De repente, Uzumaki Naruto avançou com toda a fúria para cima de Danzou.

- Seu desgraçado! Você praticamente o entregou nas mãos de criminosos para a morte! Vou acabar com você.

Tentava estrangulá-lo, mas Itachi procurava segurá-lo ao mesmo tempo que dizia:

- Calma, Naruto! Calma!

- Como calma? Vocês mesmos provaram o traidor miserável que ele é. Manipulou meu pai como um boneco e depois se livrou dele como se nada valesse.

Finalmente, Itachi conseguiu separar o Uzumaki de Danzou. Não que o moreno também não tivesse a mesma vontade ou ainda mais do que o loiro para matar aquele homem pela destruição do seu clã, mas ele sabia que deveria manter a cabeça fria para chegar nos outros criminosos, sobretudo Madara.

- Naruto, não se preocupe - continuou o Uchiha - Nem a morte de seu pai e nem o extermínio do meu clã ficarão impunes. Eu te garanto.

Mal acabou de proferir tais palavras e Sasuke saiu em disparada com o chidori ativado. Por um momento, Itachi pensou que fosse para ele o golpe, mas quando viu seu irmão sendo interceptado por Kakashi e Neji , percebeu que o alvo de Sasuke era Danzou.

- Me soltem. Eu terei a minha vingança! Não vou deixar que você me tire isso, Naruto. Quem vai matar esse demônio serei eu.

- Agora basta! - gritou Mitokado com o olhar faiscando de ódio - Ninguém irá matar ninguém. Esse porco imundo será imediatamente preso por conspiração contra a Vila.

Para o espanto de todos, Danzou começou a rir. Primeiro, um riso baixo; depois, uma gargalhada infernal.

- O que é tão engraçado, verme? - esbravejou Naruto - A sua situação não me parece nada boa pra você rir.

- Rio de todos vocês, idiotas. De você, Uzumaki, um tolo sentimental tanto quanto o Uchiha Sasuke. Desses três que entraram aqui no salão de conferências achando que sua entrada espetacular pra revelar meus planos e os de Madara iria resolver tudo. E desses dois hipócritas que são meus conselheiros. Sabiam da minha decisão de destruir o clã Uchiha e botar a culpa em Itachi e mesmo assim concordaram. Só não imaginavam que também estavam sendo usados por mim e que por trás de tudo isso estava um Uchiha, um Uchiha bem maior do que todos que já houve em todos esses anos.

Sasuke não se conteve: conseguiu se libertar dos braços de Neji e Kakashi e usou sua espada chidori de longo alcance para atingir Danzou. Conseguiu decepar-lhe a cabeça. Os shinobis fitaram incrédulos o joverm vingador que sorria pelo seu ato. Contudo, sua sensação de triunfo durou pouco quando viu Danzou intacto na extremidade do salão próximo à saída. Ele matou os shinobis que estavam à porta e saiu fugindo num pombo gigante.

- Merda! Ele tá fugindo! - esbravejaram Naruto e Sasuke quase ao mesmo tempo.

Como se não bastasse a fuga de Danzou, Orochimaru aproveitou a confusão para também escapulir não sem antes matar uma dúzia de shinobis ao seu redor e desaparecer sob uma cortina de fumaça de gás paralisante.

Vários ninjas do salão se dividiram para tentar capturar um dos dois, mas em nada resultou.

Os dois conselheiros já estavam saindo quando foram detidos por Itachi, Kakashi e mais um grupo de ANBUs.

- Aonde pensam que vão com tanta pressa? - perguntou o moreno.

- Não há mais nada a ser feito aqui - disse Mitokado - Danzou e Orochimaru escaparam por causa da incompetência de vocês.

- Sim, agora os traidores de Konoha ficarão impunes - completou Utatane

- Não se preocupem - disse Itachi com um sorriso de canto de desdém - Já vamos providenciar que os traidores da Vila sejam presos e punidos da maneira que merecem.

O moreno fez um sinal e os ANBUs prenderam os dois conselheiros.

- O que é isso, bando de idiotas? O que pensam que estão fazendo? - protestou Mitokado

- Estão fazendo o trabalho deles. Os senhores estão presos pela cumplicidade no massacre do clã.

- Você está de brincadeira, Uchiha! Que provas tem contra nós?

- O próprio Danzou confessou.

- Vai acreditar na palavra de um assassino traidor?

- Não se preocupem. Existem métodos para comprovar a veracidade dos fatos, afinal temos Morino Ibiki. Eu também posso ser muito persuasivo. Também revistaremos suas coisas. Se forem inocentes como alegam nada têm a temer.

- Uchiha, você não pode...

- Posso. Como indicado ao cargo de Hokage embora não-oficial e livre das acusações de assassinato que pesam sobre mim, eu decido o que fazer. Sei que vocês nunca aprovaram a aliança dos Uchihas com a Folha e foram capazes de tramar esse golpe de estado contra Konoha. Vocês devem ter tramado com Danzou para afastar o Yondaime por um breve período de tempo para colocar em prática seus sórdidos planos de massacre ao meu clã. Eu até acredito que vocês não imaginavam que ele fosse se atrever a matar o Quarto e ainda por cima se aliar a Uchiha Madara para destruir a Vila. Mesmo assim, isso não alivia a culpa de vocês. Podem levá-los.

Os conselheiros protestaram, porém, foram levados à força para a prisão. Logo os outros shinobis retornaram, dentre eles Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata e Sakura.

- O que faremos agora, Itachi? - perguntou Kakashi

O moreno fitou por breves instantes a sua amada Sakura que sustentou o olhar numa expectativa pendente entre eles. No entanto, o moreno se voltou para responder ao cópia ninja:

- Primeiro, vamos buscar o corpo do Yondaime e enterrá-lo com as devidas honras.

- De acordo - respondeu prontamente Naruto angustiado para ver o rosto de seu pai pela última vez.

...

Depois de dez dias, caiu um forte temporal em Konoha. Ninguém se importou, afinal, o que era uma tempestade no meio de tanta dor e perda pela qual a vila estava passando, além de uma eminente guerra? E precisamente nesse dia de intensa chuva, todos os habitantes da Vila desde os shinobis até o mais jovem dos civis estavam juntos compartilhando a mesma dor no funeral do Quarto Hokage. Um herói, uma lenda até o último instante em que usou de suas forças para revelar as cruéis verdades que assolavam o mundo ninja.

No enterro, destacava-se Naruto amparando sua mãe Kushina que exibia sua barriga de cinco meses de gravidez. A viúva estava reagindo melhor do que o esperado para alívio de seu filho. Ela sofria bastante a perda do marido, mas ela sabia que Minato deesejaria que ela fosse forte e seguisse em frente, principalmente pelo bebê que estava a caminho. Quanto ao Uzumaki, também se mostrara de uma fortaleza inquebrantável. Ele sabia que não adiantava chorar, sua mãe precisava dele mais do que nunca e ele precisava fazer jus à memória do seu genitor. A dor estava fazendo com que amadurecesse mais depressa.

Ao lado do loiro, encontrava-se Hinata que apertava a mão do namorado como que para transmitir toda sua força e amor. Sakura e Sasuke também estavam ao lado do amigo, o jovem Uchiha mais afastado. Para ele era difícil toda aquela solenidade, posto que o lembrava de não lhe ter sido possível assistir ao enterro de seus pais, pois estava hospitalizado na ocasião.

Itachi estava ao centro, próximo ao caixão. Seu olhar se demorou por um longo tempo em Sakura que retribuiu sem alterar a expressão do rosto. Então ele desviou o foco para os outros presentes no enterro e proferiu:

- Habitantes de Konoha, não sou bom com palavras. Procuro falar o menos possível. A única coisa que posso dizer no dia de hoje neste momento é que não perdemos o nosso Quarto Hokage, pelo contrário, nós ganhamos um herói que será lembrado por gerações posteriores. Não vou enganá-los com simples palavras de esperança, pois tempos difíceis se aproximam, um provável ataque à Vila, mas pela força e nobreza que Namikaze Minato sempre demonstrou, vamos manter a coragem e a firmeza até o fim dignos de cidadãos de Konoha que somos. Mostraremos que a Força do Fogo, a determinação ninja está presente em cada um de nós, seja um shinobi ou não. Faremos valer a Vontade do Fogo, a vontade de todos os Hokages, a vontade do Yondaime!

Uma salva de palmas e vivas aclamaram o discurso do moreno. Em seguida, começando pelo Uchiha como sucessor de Minato, todos depuseram flores sobre o caixão de Minato e depois o enterraram.

Pouco a pouco, todos foram saindo do cemitério. Naruto e sua mãe foram os últimos a se despedirem. Sakura estava com seus pais e mais uma vez surpreendeu o olhar do Uchiha sobre ela. Estava confusa sobre a última vez em que se beijaram, em que ele se declarou para ela, parecia tão sincero. Contudo, a dúvida ainda assolava sua mente: se ele a amava, por que foi tão cruel com ela quando terminaram? E por que se casou com outra? A Haruno resolveu dar uma chance para ele se explicar, entretanto, não o procuraria, ele que fosse lhe falar. Só que com tantas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, com a fuga de Danzou e Orochimaru, os preparativos para o esperado ataque na vila por Uchiha Madara e a morte do Quarto, não houve nenhuma brecha para um diálogo entre eles. Nesse meio tempo, Sakura fora junto com Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, Neji e outros shinobis buscar o corpo do Quarto enquanto Itachi e Sasuke organizavam a Vila para uma guerra. E mal a rosada retornou, todos se entretiveram em velar e enterrar o Yondaime. E após o enterro, Itachi já havia combinado com todos os shinobis de prepararem uma estratégia de ataque a Madara e à Akatsuki.

Só era uma questão de tempo até os dois amantes se reencontrarem e se acertarem. E ambos sentiam que algo de muito bom estava para acontecer entre eles mesmo no meio de tanta tormenta.

...

**Bom, gente, sei que soou meio sem explicação como Neji encontrou e foi ajudar Itachi. Isso foi proposital e mais adiante explicarei. Em capítulos anteriores, deixei uma certa insinuação que tem a ver com isso. Para quem prestou atenção saberá o que é. De qualquer jeito, depois lhes esclareço. Ah! Outra coisa: vou publicar outra fic ItaSaku de apenas um capítulo nesta semana. Eu ia publicar junto com este capítulo, mas não deu. Já está quase finalizada e deve sair esta semana mesmo junto com outro capítulo (também quase pronto) de "Por teu amor." A fic se chamará "Quem faz o Censo perde o senso". Até a próxima e reviews para Tia Jord!**


	34. Necessidade de Sakura

**Meninas, reformulei esse capítulo. Não gostei da versão escrita anteriormente, achei que ela não se encaixaria no desfecho que fiz pra minha história. Com exceção da conversa entre os irmãos sobre o Mangekyou Sharingan e da cena do Naruto lembrando o pai dele, tudo está mudado drasticamente. No final dele, têm algumas explicações. Divirtam-se!**

**...**

Haruno Sakura estava em seu quarto diante do espelho acariciando sua barriga. Ainda não estava grande e tão cedo apareceria a evidência de sua gravidez. Ela já fizera os exames que atestavam a prova irrefutável da existência da vida em seu ventre, o que deixara a rosada muito feliz em confirmar suas suspeitas.

Entretanto, ela não contara a ninguém, nem mesmo aos seus pais ainda que fosse difícil esconder alguma coisa de sua mãe. Sakura não o fizera pelo simples fato de que pretendia lutar junto com todos os outros shinobis da Vila nessa guerra que travariam contra Uchiha Madara e a Akatsuki. Se soubessem do seu estado, com certeza a impediriam de lutar, pois era extremamente proibido a participação de konoichis grávidas em combates. Só que Sakura não achava justo ficar de fora enquanto seus amigos arriscavam suas vidas numa batalha que prometia ser catastrófica.

Além disso, ela queria estar ao lado de Itachi. Sim, ela o amava e muito! Não adiantava negar para si mesma. A gravidez a deixara mais sensível e, por isso, seu coração estava mais terno e propenso a aceitar o Uchiha mesmo depois de tê-la machucado tanto no passado. Talvez ele estivesse arrependido do que lhe fez e percebido que a amava, principalmente com o fim dos seus parentes. Quem sabe? Essa seria a única explicação para o súbito amor que ele afirmava sentir por ela. Porém, precisava ter certeza. Aguardaria que ele fosse conversar com ela e ouviria suas explicações. Se sentisse firmeza e sinceridade em suas palavras e que realmente havia amor no coração dele, então o perdoaria se esquecendo de toda dor que sentira nesse tempo de afastamento entre eles. E só assim, com a certeza do amor dele, lhe contaria sobre o filho deles que estava a caminho, pois jamais usaria sua gravidez para prender o Uchiha a ela.

Era com essa disposição de espírito que Sakura se encontrava naquele fim de tarde. Sua mãe saíra para ver algumas amigas e seu pai estava fora acertando algum negócio. Somente a cozinheira se encontrava na casa preparando o jantar. Alguma coisa em seu íntimo dizia que Itachi lhe procuraria naquele mesmo dia. Essa certeza lhe vinha devido aos olhares ardentes que ele lhe dirigira durante todo esse tempo de preparação para o conflito contra Madara desde o enterro do Yondaime.

Fazia três dias que estavam se preparando para um ataque surpresa. Itachi não pretendia esperar que o inimigo viesse e os atacasse: ele daria o primeiro passo. O moreno descobrira o provável esconderijo da Akatsuki graças ao grupo de rastreamento que havia organizado, no qual incluía quase todos os membros do clã Hyuuga, os cães do clã Inuzuka e às habilidades de Karin, recém nomeada jounnin. Danzou e Orochimaru deixaram rastros de fuga que não puderam ocultar a tempo, por isso, foi possível detectar indícios da localização dos criminosos. Ao que tudo indicava estavam escondidos em algum ponto do País da Cachoeira, próximo à Vila Da Cachoeira, e era para lá que o Uchiha pretendia levar seus maiores guerreiros junto com vários shinobis da Areia liderados pelo Kazekage Gaara. Contudo, o Uchiha não era imprudente a ponto de deixar Konoha desprotegida. Deixaria um grande contingente de shinobis guardando a vila, sendo liderados por Hatake Kakashi, Tsunade e Jiraya.

A partida de Itachi com os grandes shinobis seria no dia seguinte e Sakura estaria entre eles. Por isso, a jovem esconderia de todos sua gravidez. Claro que não faria nada estúpido que pusesse em risco a sua vida e a de seu bebê, mesmo porque ela lideraria o reforço médico aos ninjas e deveria se eximir de entrar em batalhas.

Ansiedade. Era a palavra que descrevia Sakura naquele momento. Estava na expectativa da batalha. E também na expectativa de falar com Itachi. Seu coração deu um pulo quando ouviu a campainha da porta tocar. Seria Itachi finalmente? Bom, não deveria ficar tão alegre. Talvez fosse só Naruto ou Hinata para lhe visitarem. Ou quem sabe fosse Ino? Afinal, a loira estava em Konoha também para lutar e lhe prometera uma visita em particular depois de um bom tempo afastada da Vila por conta de sua vida de casada com Gaara.

Seja como for, a moça foi atender à porta com o coração na mão desejando que fosse seu amado querendo lhe falar. Ainda bem que tinha acabado de tomar banho, colocado um vestido bonito e se perfumado. Quando abriu a porta, teve uma surpresa.

...

Naruto estava no quintal de sua casa. Estava tendo recordações de seu pai, de como ele lhe ensinara a lutar, do seu primeiro jutsu que aprendera com ele. Era difícil para o loiro conceber a idéia de que nunca mais o veria, pelo menos não nesta vida.

É verdade que nos últimos anos, Minato estivera muito ocupado com as tarefas como kage da Vila, porém, sempre que desfrutava dos poucos momentos com a família estava 100% presente, nunca trazendo os problemas do trabalho para casa.

Minato era um marido amoroso e dedicado, um pai presente e amigo. Claro que ele repreendia o filho por uma atitude inconveniente, só que era raro. Essa tarefa Kushina desempenhava muito bem, o Uzumaki quem sabia pelos gritos histéricos que ouvia da mãe sempre que aprontava uma das suas ou deixava de arrumar o quarto.

No mais, Minato sempre procurava ouvir tudo o que Naruto tinha a lhe dizer. Ah! Como sentiria falta de seu velho! Jurara sob seu caixão que ele seria o filho mais digno de orgulho que um pai poderia ter. E jurou também justiça contra os responsáveis pela morte do Yondaime.

Naruto se lembrou também da conversa que teve com Itachi durante o velório do pai.

**Flashback on**

- Itachi, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro, Naruto.

- O meu pai disse alguma coisa a meu respeito antes de morrer? Ou para minha mãe?

- Sim - respondeu o Uchiha com um olhar amigo - Ele me pediu pra dizer à sua mãe que nem mesmo a morte apagaria o amor que sente por ela, que sempre teve certeza de que ela era a mulher da vida dele. E pra você ele me pediu pra dizer que não desista nunca do seu jeito ninja de ser e que se prepare bem para assumir o cargo de Hokage logo depois de mim.

- Ele disse isso de verdade?

- Hai. Nem mesmo eu me expressaria tão bem.

**_Flashback off_**

O loiro sorriu ao lembrar dessa conversa. Seu pai sabia de seu sonho de se tornar Hokage. Itachi ainda não tinha sido nomeado oficialmente, mas devido aos últimos acontecimentos ele já estava agindo com a autoridade de um verdadeiro kage e, após o conflito armado, ele assumiria o cargo em caráter oficial. Naruto prometeu a si mesmo que seria tão bom quanto ele ou até mais.

...

- Sasuke?

O espanto e desapontamento que Sakura sentia eram evidentes. Mesmo assim, ela recebeu de bom grado seu ex-noivo e ex-companheiro de time. Só não diria ex-amigo porque ainda tinha um certo apreço por ele.

O jovem Uchiha não se chateou com a reação da garota, afinal, ele que se afastara dela em todos os sentidos.

- Fique à vontade. Espere só um pouco que vou pedir pra cozinheira fazer um café - ela disse

- Espere - disse ele detendo-a com um braço - Não se incomode com isso. O que tenho pra lhe dizer é rápido.

- Hai. Pode se sentar então.

Ele assim o fez. A jovem também se sentou no sofá diante dele.

- Sakura, sei que a gente não tem mais nada pra falar e que tudo já foi dito, mas antes preciso te dizer uma coisa.

- Sobre o que seria?

- Sobre a gente.

A jovem o olhou firme julgando o que ele ia falar, porém, já estava resolvida sobre o que iria fazer.

- Sasuke, pensei que tivesse deixado claro naquele dia no hospital que...

- Eu tô perfeitamente lembrado, Sakura, mas tem algo que preciso te contar sobre você e eu e também sobre o Itachi.

- Sobre o Itachi? - ela o olhou confusa - E o que seria?

- Sobre o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual ele terminou com você e se casou com a Leiko.

- O quê?

- Peço apenas que você me ouça e não diga nada enquanto eu não terminar de explicar tudo.

- Muito bem. Então fala de uma vez.

Sasuke suspirou. Talvez ele não devesse estar ali conversando com a rosada. Talvez devesse deixar que Itachi e Sakura resolvessem aquele assunto, porém, ele achava que deveria de alguma forma ajudar o irmão, principalmente depois da conversa que tiveram pela manhã.

**Flashback on**

Itachi estava no gabinete do Hokage aproveitando breves instantes de descanso. Era ali que elaborava sua estratégia de combate com os principais líderes da batalha. No momento, sua vontade era ir à casa de Sakura para terem uma conversa definitiva e se acertarem. Infelizmente, não tivera nenhuma folga para realizar seu intento, ele tinha que mais uma vez colocar o dever acima de sua vontade. Resolveu que aproveitaria para ir ao hospital procurar a jovem, sabia que a essa hora ela devia estar trabalhando. Faria isso antes que mais alguém aparecesse.

Quando estava para se levantar da escrivaninha e sair, bateram a porta do recinto. Ele soltou um suspiro. Parecia que o destino estava brincando com ele. Recompôs sua máscara de neutralidade e mandou que a pessoa entrasse. Era Sasuke.

- Itachi, está ocupado?

- Não, pode entrar. Algum problema?

- Bem, queria esclarecer umas coisas com você.

- Tá, pode se sentar.

- Não, eu vou ser rápido. Prometo não tomar muito seu tempo.

- Então diga.

Sasuke emudeceu. Não sabia encontrar as palavras certas para se desculpar com seu irmão pela injustiça de lhe ter atribuído o massacre do clã, por ter tentado matá-lo. Itachi que era bastante perceptivo o livrou do embaraço:

- Tudo bem, Sasuke. Eu entendo. Não precisa dizer nada. Não te culpo.

Sasuke desanuviou o semblante como se tivesse tirado um peso das costas. Então disse:

- Soube que você alugou uma casa na Vila por um tempo.

- Sim.

- Er, como as coisas já estão resolvidas sobre o clã... sobre o assassinato do nosso clã, acho que a gente deveria voltar a morar na casa de nossos pais... na nossa casa.

- Eu sei, mas gostaria primeiro de resolver essa situação caótica com Madara e a quadrilha dele. E depois, mandar fazer um rito de purificação no clã antes de morar lá. Você se importaria de esperar?

- Não, apenas sugeri porque sei que o papai e a mamãe iriam gostar se a gente voltasse a morar lá. Só que pra ser sincero eu ainda não estou pronto pra voltar. Ainda dói, irmão.

- Em mim também.

O silêncio se instalou entre eles. Sem dizer nada, Itachi se levantou, contornou a mesa, aproximou-se de seu irmão e o abraçou.

A princípio, Sasuke ficou meio sem jeito, porém, apertou forte seu irmão mais velho. Não precisavam de palavras para expressar a dor em comum pela qual passavam.

Depois de algum tempo, Itachi se afastou e disse:

- Também temos que resolver coisas como a partilha de todos os bens do clã, não só dos nossos pais como de todos os membros. A gente tem esse direito.

- Sim, eu sei.

- Pela lei, por eu ser o primogênito, eu deveria herdar a maior parte em torno de uns 70% ou até tudo, se eu quiser. Mas não acho justo. Quero dividir tudo com você, irmãozinho. Meio a meio.

- Olha, Itachi, não precisa...

- Eu quero - interrompeu o moreno - Nenhuma fortuna por maior que seja vai trazer o clã de volta, mas eu acho que se a gente compartilha da mesma dor, também deve compartilhar da mesma riqueza. Não acha?

E esboçou um sorriso de canto. Sasuke também sorriu meio sem graça.

- Hai - disse o jovem

Em seguida, questionou a Itachi sobre algo que lhe martelava a cabeça há dias:

- Itachi, como adquiri o Mangekyou Sharingan?

O moreno não respondeu.

- Foi durante nossa última luta? Você que me passou de alguma forma esse poder?

Itachi respondeu:

- Não, não te passei esse poder porque não perdi meu Mangekyou. Você adquiriu esse poder por si próprio.

- Como?

- Esse poder é uma variação elevada do Sharingan e só foi despertado por sete Uchihas desde o começo do clã, entre eles eu e Madara. Mas muitos do clã, aqueles que possuíam o Sharingan, sempre quiseram saber o segredo do Mangekyou. Você sabe por que aqueles que o despertaram nunca revelaram?

- Não.

- Porque o preço para se conseguir esse poder era alto demais.

- De que jeito?

- O primeiro que o despertou foi Uchiha Toha, neto de Uchiha Kirochi**¹. **Ele tinha o Sharingan e acabou descobrindo esse poder ao acaso quando matou o próprio irmão caçula por questões de divergência na liderança do clã.

- Quer dizer que...

- A condição básica para despertar o Mangekyou é matando alguém próximo a você seja um amigo ou um familiar. Aparentemente.

- Por que aparentemente?

- Uchiha Toha descobriu esse poder e não revelou seu segredo. Isso porque temeu que os Uchihas possuidores do Sharingan se matassem uns aos outros pra conseguir o Mangekyou. Sabe como são as pessoas.

- Sei.

- Ele decidiu então escrever o segredo do Mangekyou num pergaminho lacrado e escondeu num lugar onde fosse raro o acesso, mas que não fosse totalmente perdido. Ele acreditava que esse poder não deveria ficar oculto e somente os destinados a ele encontrariam o pergaminho e poderiam... fazer sacrifícios.

- Humpf.

- Houve poucos depois de Toha, no caso seis comigo, que tiveram a sorte ou destino, chame do que quiser, de encontrar o documento. E todos não hesitaram em cumprir esse requisito.

- Então você também...

- Não, por mais que quisesse me superar e a todos os Uchihas e que eu fosse considerado um dos shinobis mais frios do clã, não cheguei a esse ponto. Só que descobri por acaso uma outra forma menos drástica de conseguir esse poder.

- Qual?

- Uns dois meses antes do assassinato de Shisui, a gente estava treinando próximos ao lago. Só que acabamos por nos empolgar, você sabe como era nosso primo. Então parti com tudo pra cima dele com o Sharingan ativado. Infelizmente, eu acabei ferindo Shisui por acidente e a ferida foi bem grave que ele precisou parar no hospital. Só que eu também me senti mal e fui parar no hospital junto com ele. Lá descobri que tinha adquirido o poder. Percebi então que um usuário do Sharingan não precisa exatamente matar alguém próximo. Basta apenas ferir a pessoa gravemente.

- Então foi por isso... que você apareceu naquele dia se arriscando a ser preso? Você queria que eu te ferisse pra que eu despertasse esse poder.

- Hai. Madara é mais poderoso do que eu e mais frio. Ele foi capaz de matar o próprio irmão pra adquirir esse poder**²**. Mas ele foi o único que despertou o Mangekyou Eterno.

- Mangekyou Eterno?

- É até onde eu sei o nível máximo do Sharingan. Não sei o que ele proporciona ao usuário, mas deve ser um poder devastador. E se for assim, não serei capaz de lidar com Madara sozinho. É aí que você entra, Sasuke. Será um embate difícil pra Madara ter que lutar com dois usuários do Mangekyou.

- Entendo. Mas como domino esse poder?

- Isso requer prática com o tempo, mas como o tempo é curto e logo partiremos, vou te mostrar hoje à noite o princípio básico das técnicas do Mangekyou.

- Hai.

- Preciso que você domine bem essa técnica. Preciso muito de sua ajuda pra derrotar Madara.

- Humpf. Nem precisa falar. Mas quem diria? Uchiha Itachi pedindo ajuda a alguém para alguma coisa.

- Sempre há uma primeira vez.

Ambos deram seus sorrisos de canto. Pela primeira vez, os dois se sentiam mais próximos um do outro do que já mais estiveram antes. Contudo, Sasuke se lembrou de mais uma questão pendente entre eles: Sakura. Depois de tudo o que seu irmão estava fazendo por ele, não sabia como trazer à tona aquele impasse entre os dois. Quando estava para falar sobre isso com Itachi, alguém bateu à porta do escritório. Eram Kakashi e Gaara a fim de discutirem mais detalhes estratégicos. Sasuke se despediu e foi embora sem tocar no último assunto que precisava resolver com o irmão.

**_Flashback off_**

Sasuke estava decidido que se não poderia ter o amor de Sakura para si, ao menos não queria que ela o odiasse por ter lhe escondido a verdade, uma verdade que poderia ter aliviado o sofrimento da moça esses anos todos. E também sentia que devia isso a Itachi. Ele (Sasuke) já havia perdido muito. Não tinha mais pai, nem mãe, mas ainda tinha seu irmão que ainda se preocupava com ele mesmo depois de tudo o que ele fizera para separá-lo da mulher que amava e ainda ter tentado matá-lo. E naquele dia em que vira os dois se beijando e Sakura na defesa de Itachi, ficara claro para o jovem Uchiha que o amor daqueles dois era mais forte que tudo. Depois da conversa com o irmão no gabinete, Sasuke ficara o dia inteiro se organizando para a luta do próximo dia até resolver ir à casa da moça lhe falar. Agora, estava ali contando para a rosada as verdadeiras razões pelas quais seu irmão mais velho a abandonara e a desprezara: a armação de Fugaku para com o sr. Hideaki, a chantagem que Itachi sofrera para libertar aquele e, por último a combinação entre os dois irmãos para que Sasuke ficasse ao lado de Sakura no momento em que fosse rejeitada.

- Eu ouvi por acaso a conversa do pai com o Itachi - expilcou Sasuke - Nesse dia, ele e eu tinhámos brigado feio e meu pai mandou que eu fosse pro meu quarto. Só que resolvi tentar me explicar pra ele e quando cheguei na porta do escritório ouvi suas vozes se alterarem e... não pude resistir em saber do que falavam. Se meu pai estava dando uma bronca daquelas no meu irmão. Então soube de tudo.

**Flashback on**

_- Não brinque comigo, sr. Uchiha Fugaku!- gritou Itachi pegando na gola da camisa de seu pai - O senhor pra conseguir o que quer é capaz de qualquer coisa. Só custo a crer que até ferir os princípios básicos da moral. _

_- Itachi, controle-se. E trate de me soltar. Eu sou seu pai. _

_- Pai? Como ousa se intitular de pai? Você está chantageando o seu próprio filho. Claro! Essa situação caiu como uma luva para o senhor. Muito conveniente! Tão conveniente que não pode ser uma simples coincidência. O senhor de alguma forma armou essa situação só pra me colocar em suas mãos e me obrigar a fazer o que o senhor quer. Por kami, meu pai, como pôde descer tão baixo? _

_- Já chega, seu insolente - esbravejou Fugaku se soltando das mãos do filho - Se quer mesmo saber, fui eu sim. Eu armei tudo isso com a ajuda de uma pessoa de lá de dentro. Eu te avisei que não facilitaria as coisas pra você e sua garota. _

_- Como teve coragem? _

_- E não me arrependo. E farei o que for preciso pra impedir de você cometer uma loucura. _

_- Loucura? O senhor age como um criminoso psicopata e eu que sou louco? _

_- Já chega dessa discussão. E fique sabendo que eu posso piorar ainda mais a vida da sua namoradinha se insistir nesse relacionamento. E então? Fará o que eu estou ordenando? Não, não precisa me responder agora. Eu lhe darei um tempo pra pensar. Mas sugiro que não se demore, meu filho. Quanto mais tempo você demorar pra se decidir, mais tempo o pai de sua queridinha ficará preso._

**Flashback off**

- Itachi saiu e depois de um tempinho voltou - continuou Sasuke olhando para a face de Sakura que estava neutra - Vi quando ele chegou e resolvi saber o que tinha resolvido fazer. Eu torcia pra que ele obedecesse o pai, eu queria ter o caminho livre pra te conquistar. Então ouvi quando ele disse que faria o que meu pai queria, que se afastaria de você e se casaria com a Leiko desde que ele pusesse o sr. Haruno em liberdade na hora. Meu pai prometeu e cumpriu. Só o fez no dia seguinte para não levantar suspeitas.

- E daí você se aproveitou da situação - concluiu a rosada com um leve sorriso amargo

- É. Cheguei no quarto do Itachi e disse pra ele que tinha escutado tudo e que nada me impediria de conquistar você. Ele quase me bateu. Me disse que você não era um trófeu pra ser disputado, que você merecia respeito. Eu disse pra ele que te respeitava e que te amava e que eu te faria feliz ele gostasse ou não.

**Flashback on**

- Você a ama mesmo, Sasuke? - perguntou Itachi afrouxando suas mãos da gola da camisa do irmão.

- Amo. Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas sim amo. Nunca senti por nenhuma garota o que sinto por ela, já tava gostando dela um pouco antes de saber que você era o namorado dela.

Itachi se afastou do irmão e ficou pensativo. Sasuke o olhava com desafio aguardando uma represália deste, porém, surpreendeu-se quando o moreno pediu:

- Então só te peço uma coisa, Sasuke. Conquiste o amor da Sakura e a faça feliz se você realmente a ama. Não vou ficar no seu caminho. Prometo.

- Humpf - foi o som de concordância do rapaz

- Só que ficarei de olho em você. Faça ela derramar uma lágrima que seja e eu juro que farei da sua vida um verdadeiro inferno. Esquecerei que é meu irmão e até serei capaz de te matar. Entendeu?

Ambos se encararam com olhares de desafio até que o mais novo saiu do quarto do mais velho.

...

- E depois quando você insistiu em falar com ele mesmo sabendo da notícia do casamento, ele resolveu ser duro com você naquele encontro que combinaram. Me pediu que ficasse por perto e fosse atrás de você, pra não te deixar sozinha e te consolar. E foi aí que te encontrei sofrendo aquele aborto - concluiu Sasuke

O silêncio entre os dois era angustiante mesmo para o rapaz que não era dado a longas conversas.

- Sei que devia ter te contado isso porque antes de tudo você me considerava um amigo, apenas um amigo - ele retomou a palavra - Mas eu era egoísta demais pra perder uma oportunidade de ficar com você. Só queria que soubesse disso e me perdoasse. Me desculpe, se me calei foi por amor.

Sakura não se conteve e soltou uma risada.

- Amor? Me admira você pronunciar essa palavra com tanta facilidade - ela falou com sarcasmo - O que você sabe sobre amor? Eu te digo: nada! Nem você e nem o seu irmão, o grande gênio Itachi, aliás, nenhum Uchiha. Não me admira que todos tenham sido massacrados, um clã podre, vazio de sentimentos e vida.

- Olha, Sakura, você não pode falar assim! - Sasuke se levantou irado

- Cala a boca! Quem você e seu irmão pensam que são? Acham que podem decidir a vida dos outros? Mas é claro, filhos de um cretino, cretinos são.

- Chega, Sakura! Não admito que você fale assim do meu pai. Ele tá morto.

- Ele mereceu depois de tudo o que me fez passar e ao meu pai também. Não sei como pude lamentar a morte dele. Pois agora acho que todos os malditos Uchihas mereceram o que lhes aconteceu. A única que eu realmente lamento é a Mikoto. E só ela.

Sasuke estava pasmo com a reação de Sakura. Não que achasse que ela fosse gostar de saber das armações de Fugaku e de ter sido enganada todo esse tempo, mas não achou que ouviria tamanhas afrontas por parte dela.

- Queria que você e o Itachi também tivessem morrido! Eu odeio vocês dois! Não quero olhar mais pra cara de nenhum de vocês. Agora saia daqui!

- Sakura, se acalme, por favor...

Contudo, a rosada estava possessa e esbofeteou-o.

- Já disse pra sair daqui - ela abriu a porta - Fora!

Nesse momento, Naruto e Hinata chegaram à casa de Sakura e iam bater na campainha da porta quando ela foi aberta subitamente pela garota. Presenciaram-na expulsar Sasuke da casa dela.

- Mas o quê... - Naruto ia perguntar, mas calou-se ao sinal de Hinata

- Saia agora, Sasuke! - gritou Sakura

O Uchiha saiu esbaforido e foi seguido pelo Uzumaki que queria saber o que havia acontecido. Hinata chamou seu namorado, só que este já estava longe. Então ela se voltou na direção da amiga que estava vermelha de raiva.

- Sakura, o que houve? - perguntou preocupada

- Nem queira saber, Hinata. Nem queira...

De súbito, a moça começou a passar mal e foi acudida pela amiga.

...

- Pô, amigo, quem diria? Você abrindo mão da Sakura-chan por seu irmão! Eu sempre achei que você no fundo era um sentimental! - Naruto exclamou e abraçou o amigo

Sasuke se aborreceu, desvencilhou-se dos braços do loiro e lhe deu um cascudo. Naruto gemeu.

- Cala a boca, baka! Deixa de ser gay. A Sakura ia saber de qualquer jeito. Eu só queria explicar pra ela meu lado. Não queria que ela ficasse com raiva de mim.

- Mesmo assim foi uma atitude nobre de sua parte, amigo.

- Deixe de besteira, Naruto. No fundo eu agi como um Uchiha. Eu tenho meu orgulho, já saquei que a Sakura ainda ama meu irmão e sempre vai amar. Eu nunca ia suportar ficar com ela sabendo disso. Itachi sempre estaria entre a gente.

- Mas admita: você se sentiu bem fazendo isso.

- É, por um lado estou triste porque gosto de verdade da Sakura, mas eu também me sinto bem com que eu fiz. Só não sei se ela vai me perdoar algum dia... pela reação que ela teve.

- Vai por mim, cara! A Saki-chan no fundo tem um coração de ouro. Ela tá brava agora, mas depois você vai ver, ela vai acabar te agradecendo pelo que você fez.

- Humpf. Tomara.

...

- Tá melhor, amiga? - indagou a Hyuuga enquanto sua amiga bebia um copo d'água trazido pela empregada

- Hai. Obrigada. Pode se retirar, Mai.

A cozinheira inclinou levemente a cabeça e saiu levando o copo vazio.

Assim que ficaram sozinhas, Hinata perguntou:

- Então, minha amiga, pode me dizer agora o que aconteceu?

A rosada assentiu e contou palavra por palavra do que Sasuke havia lhe revelado. Estranhamente, Hinata não parecia surpresa. Ao final do seu relato, Sakura exclamou entre lágrimas:

- Eu fui muito burra, Hinata! Muito burra! Aqueles dois me fizeram de idiota! Eu achando que pelo menos o Sasuke tinha agido certo comigo. Como me enganei! Ele é igual ao Itachi.

- Sakura, eu entendo a sua decepção, mas por que está tão zangada? Está zangada por que você descobriu que Itachi sempre te amou e continua te amando esse tempo todo? Ou por que ele foi capaz de se sacrificar pela sua felicidade e pela segurança de sua família?

- O Itachi não podia ter feito isso comigo! Ele devia ter me contado a verdade! Mas não, preferiu agir por mim sem me consultar. Fez uma escolha que caberia a mim fazer.

- E o que você teria feito? Teria deixado seu pai preso?

- Por kami, claro que não! Mas sei lá, a gente... a gente poderia ter dado um jeito de ficar junto sem que meu pai tivesse que ficar nas mãos daquele crápula do Fugaku.

- Mas o Itachi não achava assim. Ele conhecia o pai dele bem demais pra pensar que seria fácil vocês dois ficarem livres da vigilância dele.

- Você fala como se o conhecesse, como se soubesse o que ele pensava.

- Na verdade, Sakura, eu sempre soube.

- O quê? - aquilo foi demais pra Sakura - Como assim você sempre soube?

- Uma semana antes do Itachi se casar, ele me procurou. Soube do que tinha ocorrido com você, bem, do seu suposto acidente e me perguntou detalhes. Parece que Sasuke não quis lhe contar nada. É claro que não falei o que aconteceu de fato, mas confirmei que você esteve hospitalizada e acabei acusando ele por isso. Você sabe que não sou de brigar com ninguém, mas achei o cúmulo do absurdo ele me procurar pra saber notícias suas depois do que tinha feito pra você e das coisas que te falou. Aí, ele me contou tudo. E me fez jurar que jamais te contaria pelo seu bem e da sua família.

- Você, minha amiga, sabendo o que eu passava, a minha dor e me escondeu isso o tempo todo.

- Sakura, do que adiantava te falar? Ele já ia se casar e eu tinha jurado que não falaria nada, eu não tinha esse direito, era ele quem devia te contar. Depois, eu também temia que o pai dele quisesse te fazer alguma coisa se você fosse atrás dele. Eu até tentei te contar uma ou duas vezes, mas você estava tão magoada e ferida que não podia ouvir nem a menção do nome dele que cortava o assunto.

Sakura se calou, mas ainda não estava convencida.

- Olha, Sakura, eu também não concordo muito com a maneira pela qual o Itachi agiu pra te proteger, mas eu só sei que ele sempre se preocupou com você, sempre procurou se informar a seu respeito. Mesmo de longe, depois que se mudou pra aquele vilarejo onde ficou por dois anos, ele ainda me escrevia pedindo notícias suas.

- Quer dizer que além de tudo você era a espiã dele, informando sobre todos os meus passos.

- Apenas contava seus progressos e o quanto estava feliz como shinobi. Jamais revelava sobre sua vida sentimental, nossos segredos ou detalhes de sua vida. Entenda, eu achava que ele merecesse saber depoois de tudo.

- Espere aí. Agora tudo faz sentido. Esse tempo que ele esteve escondido no clã Hyuuga enquanto todos pensavam que ele fosse um assassino, você sabia, foi você que escondeu ele. Por isso, o Neji ajudou o Itachi. Foi porque você pediu.

- Hai. Ele me jurou inocência e me pediu ajuda. Eu tinha que lhe dar um voto de confiança.

- Que mais? Desembucha. Deve ter mais coisas aí.

- Ele também pediu que a Tsunade te treinasse - Hinata confessou ignorando a ironia

- O queeeeeeeeeê? - berrou Sakura

- É, ela era uma mulher muito ocupada e Itachi, como a conhecia pessoalmente, contou a ela sobre o seu sonho de querer ser ninja médica e a convenceu a te treinar.

- O que é isso? Um complô? Não, você, o Sasuke e até a Tsunade se uniram com o Itachi pra resolverem a minha vida? Quem mais está metido em tudo isso? O Naruto? Ele também sabe?

- Sakura, por favor, olha, não fique brava comigo, eu só fiz o que minha consciência mandou. Não me sentia bem em esconder as coisas de você.

- Não, imagina.

- E tente entender o Itachi. Também não concordo com a forma como ele fez as coisas, mas tudo o que ele fez foi por você, porque ele te ama. Ele já sofreu muito, amiga. Aquele homem te ama muito mais do que você e eu podemos imaginar e você também o ama muito. Não deixe que a mágoa ou o orgulho te ceguem pra você fazer o que é certo pra você mesma e pra ser feliz. Pense nisso.

A rosada nada falou.

Hinata se levantou e ia se retirar, mas foi interrompida pela amiga:

- Hinata.

- Hai.

- Obrigada.

Sakura foi até ela e abraçou-a.

...

Itachi estava se preparando para sair do gabinete e tencionava ir para a casa que alugara. Ele ficara pensando sobre a conversa que tivera com seu irmão naquela manhã. Apesar de terem acertado algumas arestas, ele sabia que faltava conversarem sobre uma certa mulher que ambos amavam: Haruno Sakura. O moreno não sabia o que fazer. Antes, estava seguro de conversar com a jovem, mas depois que falara com Sasuke, tinha dúvidas sobre o que faria, afinal, não queria ter um motivo de discórdia com seu irmão logo agora que estavam se acertando, embora o motivo valesse muito a pena.

Por um lado, Itachi achava que devesse deixar o caminho livre para seu irmão reconquistar a jovem. Por outro, ele achava que merecia uma chance com sua amada depois de tudo o que passaram, ainda mais que sentira um certo encorajamento por parte da moça. Por fim, resolveu que deixaria para resolver esse assunto depois da batalha contra Madara. Pensaria bastante até tomar uma decisão. Quem sabe até lá as coisas se resolvessem por si mesmas?

De repente, a porta se abriu num estrondo. Itachi se sobressaltou. Era Sakura.

- Sakura? O que houve?

A rosada estava com uma expressão medonha de assustar qualquer pessoa. Não respondeu ao moreno e caminhou a passos fortes até ele. Deu um forte soco na escrivaninha e partiu-a no meio deixando o Uchiha atônito.

- Eu quero saber quem te deu o direito de se meter na minha vida, de decidir ou que é melhor ou não pra mim.

- Sakura, não estou...

- Cala a boca! Quem você pensa que é? Só porque é Uchiha Itachi, o gênio do extinto clã Uchiha pode se achar no direito de fazer escolhas pelos outros?

- Não compre...

- Cala a boca! Você não é de falar muito e agora apretende falar quando eu estou falando?

- Desc...

- Cala a boca! Como pôde me enganar esse tempo todo?

- Sakura, aca...

- Já disse pra se calar! Sasuke me contou tudo.

Itachi empalideceu.

- Sasuke? Te contou o quê?

- Tudo. Sobre a prisão do meu pai, a chantagem do seu, sua idéia ridícula de se sacrificar e ter casado com a lambisgóia da Leiko. Tudo!

Itachi não disse nada. Estava surpreso com a atitude do irmão.

- Tem algo a dizer em sua defesa? - continuou a moça

O Uchiha permanecia calado.

- Fala alguma coisa, droga! Agora eu quero que você fale!

- Sinto muito!- foi tudo o que ele disse

- Sente muito? É só isso o que tem a me dizer? Seu hipócrita, mentirosso, manipulador. Eu te odeio, te odeio!

Sakura começou a esmurrá-lo no peito como naquele dia em que terminaram. E não se importava que ele a visse chorando. Ea foi o socando até que ele a abraçou forte. A moça não resistiu e se deixou envolver por aquele abraço.

- Me desculpe pelo que eu te fiz passar, mas achei que era o melhor para você.

Sakura levantou o olhar zangado para ele e disse:

- Foi a atituide mais idiota, arrogante e machista que você podia ter feito.

Em seguida, beijou-o com suavidade nos lábios.

- Mas também foi a mais generosa, bonita e romântica. Obrigada.

Entaão, Itachi a tomou nos braços e beijou-a com paixão. Ela o correspondeu da mesma forma. Ficaram um longo tempo se beijando e saciando a fome e saudade que sentiam um do outro. Finalmente, desgrudaram as bocas por falta de fôlego. Itachi aproveitou e disse:

- Eu queria ter te perguntado isso antes naquele dia que voltei de uma missão e você me contou da prisão do seu pai, mas não pude. Então vou te perguntar agora: Sakura, quer se casar comigo?

- Hai - respondeu a garota com lágrimas nos olhos - Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo.

Os dois se beijaram felizes por finalmente estarem juntos. A luta pelo amor deles já estava ganha. Contudo, ainda havia obstáculos pela frente, ainda tinham que lutar contra Madara e a Akatsuki. Essa batalha estava para começar.

**...**

**Notas**

**¹Uchiha Toha - como salientei várias vezes na fic, Uchiha Madara quem fundou o clã e aqui aumentei a longevidade da fundação do mesmo, sendo Uchiha Kirochi o fundador.**

**² Como todos sabem, Madara não matou o irmão (pelo menos é o que mostra o mangá). Ele apenas tirou os olhos deste para curar sua cegueira e adquirir o Mangekyou eterno. E como mostra no mangá, Madara foi o primeiro a descobrir o Mangekyou Sharingan junto com o irmão por esforço próprio. **

**Bom, gente, é isso. Decidi mudar totalmente este capítulo pelos seguintes motivos:**

**1) Na versão anterior, quis mostrar o lado protetor do Itachi com o Sasuke tal como no mangá, afinal, ele fez de tudo pelo bem-estar do irmão. Mas achei muito forçado o Itachi magoar a Sakura de novo só pra ajudar o Sasuke. Ele não faria isso novamente ainda mais depois de toda a dor que causou a ela e do bebê que perderam. No máximo, ele se afastaria sem falar nada com ela.**

**2) Sakura é decidida e fiel aos seus sentimentos. Por isso, jamais ficaria à mercê de nenhum homem só pra ter um pai para o filho. Ela certamente criaria o filho dela sozinha sem se importar com a opinião alheia. Depois de descobrir que ama Itachi como nunca, ela não conseguiria ficar com o Sasuke (não ia ficar de qualquer jeito no final), mas não poderia aceitar outra proposta dele depois de ter visto que não daria certo.**

**3) Sasuke pode ser egoísta, mas também tem seu lado gentil. Ele também é um Uchiha e Uchihas são orgulhosos, ele jamais ficaria com uma mulher que o traiu e que ainda ama seu próprio irmão mesmo a amando. Se Sakura o amasse, ele até se arriscaria a passar por cima de uma traição.**

**4) Autores mudam de idéia e, às vezes determinadas coisas que planejaram não funcionam, eu mesma vi que não se encaixaria a versão anterior pro rumo que determinei. Além disso, já tava na hora de resolver a situação dos dois, deixar pro último capítulo ia ser embolação como acontece nos últimos capítulso de novelas.**

**Enfim, mas ainda não se animem, faltam três capítulos, pode ser que eu resolva matar o Itachi (vcs me matam se eu fizer isso, eu sei). Espero que apreciem a alteração e mandem reviews. Ah! Outra coisa: já publiquei minha fic one-shot "Quem faz o Censo perde o senso". Para quem ainda não leu, entre no meu perfil e leia a história. Tem hentai e é cômica. OK?**

**Bjs.**


	35. Assuntos pendentes

**Gente, estou de volta com mais um capítulo. Desculpem mais uma vez a demora de dois meses é que voltei pra Belo Horizonte, minha terra natal. Rio é lindo, mas não é Minas (sem ofensa aos cariocas). E também demoraram a instalar a internet aqui em casa, uma confusão. Bem, para aqueles que não receberam o aviso de atualização da minha fic, antes de prosseguir na leitura deste capítulo leiam o anterior porque mudei radicalmente, isto é, terminava com um entendimento entre o Sasuke e a Sakura; não termina mais assim. Para aqueles que receberam a atualização ou que nem sequer leram a versão anterior, ignorem esse aviso. Boa leitura!**

**...**

Finalmente, chegou o esperado dia da partida dos shinobis de Konoha para a guerra contra a Akatsuki. Itachi assumiu o cargo de general e saiu com um exército rumo ao País da Cachoeira. Dentre os ninjas, iam Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten, Chouji, Shino e Kiba. Gaara, atual Kazegage, fizera uma aliança com Konoha e disponibilizou parte de seus homens para ficar na Vila Da Folha enquanto ele partia junto com seus irmãos e mais um contingente de ninjas da areia para a batalha. Para proteger Konoha de um ataque surpresa, ficaram também na vila Kakashi, Jiraya, Tsunade, Asuma, Kurenai e Shizune, dentre outros.

Apesar de viajarem em grande número, Itachi e seus comandados procuravam irem incógnitos com o máximo de cuidado para não atraírem muita atenção. Por isso, evitavam as estradas e lugares muito povoados. Demoraram vários dias até cruzarem a fronteira com o País da Cachoeira. Quando adentraram seus limites, dobraram o cuidado em sua marcha. Faltava pouco para atingirem seu objetivo: a Vila Oculta da Cachoeira. Em suas proximidades, constavam os rastros deixados por Orochimaru e Danzou que somente o faro dos cães do clã Inuzuka eram capazes de detectar. Só paravam para comerem e repousarem num tempo mínimo possível.

Nesse meio tempo de jornada, um fato chamava a atenção dos shinobis: a proximidade de Itachi com Sakura.

Os dois estavam sempre juntos e quase não se separavam. Eles não haviam anunciado a decisão de se casarem e, mesmo assim, era nítido para qualquer pessoa a união do jovem casal. Claro que Itachi não ficava de agarramento com a rosada diante de ninguém, sabia que precisava manter uma postura respeitável diante dos seus subordinados e também preservar a imagem de sua amada. Contudo, uma simples troca de olhares ardentes, uma impressão trocada pelos dois num tom caloroso durante um plano de ataque ou as entradas e saídas da moça na barraca do moreno vistas pelos ninjas patrulheiros nas altas horas da madrugada, revelavam o romance ali existente.

E ninguém parecia se importar com o fato do Uchiha ser recém-viúvo (Leiko foi dada como morta embora não houvessem encontrado seus restos mortais). Todos ali pareciam se regozijar pelo que estava acontecendo entre o futuro Hokage e a Flor de Konoha.

Até mesmo Sasuke parecia satisfeito com a situação. Se estava feliz em ver sua amada com o irmão? Era um pouco demais afirmar isso, porém, sentia-se como se tivesse tirado um peso das costas. Apenas lamentava que Sakura ainda não o havia perdoado por lhe esconder a verdade, pelo menos era o que parecia pelo gelo que ela estava lhe dando. Ele esperava que fosse só uma questão de tempo.

...

Sakura estava um pouco afastada dos outros shinobis no alto de uma colina. Era de noite e faltava pouco para chegarem ao seu destino. A moça contemplava o luar e pensava em toda aquela situação que estava ocorrendo entre Itachi e ela. Sentia-se a mulher mais feliz do mundo por estar com o melhor dos homens, aquele que revelara seu verdadeiro amor por ela.

Contudo, só não se sentia mais feliz porque estava escondendo sua gravidez do moreno. Sabia que se ele soubesse do bebê, mandaria-a de volta para Konoha, pois não permitiria que ela pusesse em risco sua vida e a da criança em seu ventre, afinal, seu estado inspirava cuidados. Itachi, às vezes, era protetor demais e ela sabia o quanto. Assim que aquele confronto acabasse, ela contaria sobre o bebê deles.

Foi despertada de suas divagações ao sentir braços fortes envolverem sua cintura e seu pescoço sendo levemente mordiscado. A jovem sentiu seu corpo tremer. Ela não precisava se virar para saber de quem se tratava. Conhecia o toque e o cheiro de seu amado muito bem.

- O que está fazendo aqui fora, linda flor? - perguntou Itachi

- Pensando na gente - respondeu

- E que tal ao invés de pensar a gente agir? - disse com um sorriso malicioso enquanto a virava de frente para si

A rosada sorriu e deu-lhe um beijo ardente em resposta.

...

Sasuke estava se concentrando em dominar as técnicas do Mangekyou Sharingan. Itachi lhe ensinara na manhã do dia da partida, um treino básico e rápido. Na verdade, haviam combinado treinarem na mesma noite do dia em que, finalmente, haviam resolvido suas pendências; porém, o irmão desmarcara o treino através de um mensageiro alegando um compromisso surgido de última hora. Sasuke podia até imaginar esse compromisso. _Sakura_. Sentiu o ciúme ferver em seu sangue, porém, tratou de dispersar tal sentimento. Ele sabia que isso acabaria acontecendo no final das contas e não ia se permitir sofrer mais por causa desse fato.

Tudo o que ele mais almejava era fazer pagar todos aqueles que tinham acabado com sua família e seu clã. Depois, pensaria no que fazer da vida dali para a frente. Um futuro sem Sakura. Sem a mulher que amava.

Bom, pelo menos ela seria feliz e seu irmão também. Sasuke não pôde deixar de sorrir que fora ele quem promovera tal reconciliação ainda que sem o consentimento de Itachi. O irmão acabou lhe agradecendo. No fundo, estava orgulhoso de si próprio. Superara Itachi em alguma coisa. Fora nobre. E se dependesse dele o superaria também como ninja. Sim! Esse seria seu objetivo principal dali pra frente mesmo depois da batalha contra seus inimigos. Superar seu irmão. Sempre foi e sempre seria.

Sasuke voltou a se concentrar na manipulação de seu novo poder até que percebeu a aproximação de alguém. Era Karin.

- Sasuke? - ela o chamou

- Humpf - respondeu sem se virar

- Posso falar com você um momentinho?

- Não dá, Karin. Não vê que estou ocupado?

- É importante.

- Olha, Karin, você está noiva do Suigetsu, um dos meus melhores amigos. Não estou interessado em criar uma confusão entre a gente.

- Ora, seu... - ela bufou, mas se conteve - Não vim pra falar do passado. O que houve entre a gente já era.

- Que bom que você se tocou.

A ruiva suspirou controlando a paciência.

- Vai me deixar falar, sim ou não?

- Desembuche.

- É sobre a sua noiva... quer dizer, ex-noiva.

- Sakura? - pela primeira vez a atenção do rapaz se voltou para Karin - O que tem ela?

- Eu esperava que você me dissesse.

- O que quer dizer?

- Ih, Sasuke, por favor, não se faça de desentendido.

- Karin, se tem uma coisa que me irrita são indiretas e jogo de palavras. Fala logo o que você quer dizer.

- Tá bom, vou ser curta e grossa. Você é um cretino!

O Uchiha nada respondeu se limitando a estreitar os olhos.

- Olha, não gosto de me meter no que não é da minha conta, mas...

- Imagine.

- Mas acho desumano trazerem uma mulher grávida para um campo de batalha.

- Como disse?

- É isso mesmo. Sei lá essa confusão entre você e o Itachi, ora um fica com aquela mosca morta, ora outro e sabe-se lá quem é o pai da criança, mas onde já se viu? É desumano trazerem ela pra cá. Não sou fã da rosadinha, nunca fui e nem pretendo ser. Só que ela é uma companheira de Konoha e eu também defendo uma vida inocente. Não acho certo você e seu irmão permitirem que ela lute no estado em que ela se encontra. Gravidez é algo bem delicado, ainda mais nos primeiros meses.

- O que você tá dizendo? A Sakura tá grávida?

- Ah, Sasuke, por favor. Não me diga que você não sabia - diante da resposta muda dele, a ruiva se deu conta de que falara demais - Ai, Kami-sama.

- Você tem certeza? Como pode saber?

- Er... você sabe que sou uma rastreadora e que me guio pelo chakra que sinto das pessoas. Então quando cheguei perto da Sakura, senti um chakra diferente dentro dela. Percebi que não era o chakra dela, mas de um feto.

- E essa agora...

- Desculpe, eu não sabia. Deve ser um choque pra você saber que pode ser o pai do filho dela ainda mais que ela parece que tá com seu irmão, né?

- Fecha a matraca, Karin! Não fale do que você não sabe. Preciso contar pro Itachi.

- Você tá achando que o bebê é dele e não seu? Como pode ter certeza? Você e a Sakura não...

- Karin, me faça um favor, cala a boca e suma da minha vista.

- Seu... seu grosso! É isso que se ganha por querer ajudar os outros.

Karin deu meia-volta toda emburrada.

- E não se atreva a falar disso pra mais ninguém! - acrescentou Sasuke de longe. E continuou murmurando para si mesmo - Aquela maluca da Sakura... O Itachi precisa saber disso.

...

Um gemido alto foi dado por Sakura ao atingir o êxtase.

Ela e Itachi se encontravam na barraca deste fazendo amor. A rosada o cavalgava enlouquecida e, depois de ambos se satisfazerem, deitaram-se de frente um para o outro com as pernas entrelaçadas. Sentiam-se preenchidos de felicidade e de paz. Desde o dia em que se reconciliaram, passavam as noites juntos. Era como se nunca tivessem se separado e já estivessem curtindo uma lua-de-mel antecipada.

Apesar disso, durante aqueles dias de viagem, Sakura preferia ter sua própria barraca alegando que era para manter as aparências. Itachi achava desnecessário posto que iriam se casar e, de qualquer jeito, não deviam nada a ninguém; porém, a rosada fora inflexível. Na verdade, o real motivo era que ela não queria ficar muito tempo ao lado do Uchiha para que ele não percebesse sua gravidez.

- Um beijo por seus pensamentos - disse Itachi vendo Sakura pensativa

- Esatava pensando em como tudo está perfeito como num sonho - respondeu ela - Tenho medo até de acordar.

- Então vamos continuar sonhando. Eu pelo menos quero fazer da sua vida mais do que um sonho.

- Mas sonhos podem se tornar pesadelos. Tenho medo dessa batalha. Confio na sua força, na minha também e na força de nossos companheiros, mas nossos inimigos...

- Shhhh, não pense mais nisso - ele tapou os lábios dela com os dedos - Vamos pensar só neste momento lindo que estamos vivendo.

Ele a beijou, porém, ela o afastou pois sentiu enjôos.

- Desculpe, preciso me levantar.

Depressa, ela se enrolou no cobertor e foi vomitar do lado de fora da barraca. Itachi se aproximou por detrás dela e envolveu-a nos braços de forma protetora sem se importar de serem vistos pelos shinobis de plantão.

- Sakura, você está bem?

- Estou... É que... de repente, me veio um mal-estar... deve ser... ansiedade - ela procurou despistar. Detestava mentir para ele, mas precisava esconder seu real estado.

- Não tem porque ficar assim , meu amor. Já disse pra não se preocupar com o que está por vir. A gente vai vencer essa batalha.

- Hai.

- Vamos entrar?

- Tá, só que é melhor eu me vestir e voltar pra minha barraca. Prefiro descansar lá.

- Sakura, você é uma teimosa, não tem necessidade...

- Por favor, Itachi, deixe assim. Não fique zangado, mas eu acho melhor assim pelo menos até o dia do nosso casamento. Sei que a gente não deve se importar com o que os outros vão dizer , mas um pouco de decoro não faz mal a ninguém. E depois, eu quero ainda ter esses momentos sozinha, é tudo novo pra mim, isso de imaginar uma vida de casada com você.

- Tá bom, cabeça-dura. Se quer assim.

Entraram na barraca dele para a rosada se vestir e despediram-se.

...

Em algum lugar da Vila Oculta da Cachoeira, um ser de duas metades preto e branco surgiu do meio do solo se apresentando a Uchiha Madara.

- E então? - perguntou Madara

- Nossos convidados já estão a caminho, senhor.

- Ótimo, Zetsu, continue vigiando e me avise se notar qualquer mudança nos passos deles.

- Como quiser - disse Zetsu e despareceu novamente se camuflando no solo.

- Parece que nosso plano está dando certo - disse Orachimaru aparecendo - Foi uma boa Danzou e eu deixarmos nossos rastros para que eles viessem até nós. Com certeza estão usando os cães Inuzuka.

- Não os subestime, Orochimaru. Não os ninjas de Konoha, ainda mais se estão com Itachi - replicou Madara - Já sabe o que fazer, não é?

- Sim, vou assumir meu posto. Mal posso esperar.

- Eu também.

...

Pela manhã, Sakura estava reunida com sua equipe de ninjas médicos, os quais incluía Ino, numa parte do acampamento. Estavam verificando o estoque de medicamentos e repassando alguns procedimentos quando Itachi apareceu junto com Sasuke. Seu rosto estava impassível, mas se percebia uma tensão vindo dele.

- Haruno Sakura, compareça à minha barraca imediatamente.

- General, se me permite, posso ir mais tarde? - ela perguntou notando que Itachi parecia ligeiramente aborrecido com ela embora disfarçasse - Preciso repassar algumas técnicas com minha equipe.

- Yamanako Ino, pode assumir enquanto Sakura se ausenta?

- Claro, general.

- Problema resolvido. Venha comigo, Sakura.

A rosada se sentiu contrariada, porém, não podia se insubordinar contra Itachi na frente dos outros shinobis. Então o seguiu. Ele ia na frente junto com Sasuke. Não entendia o que poderia ser tão urgente para ele lhe desautorizar perante sua equipe médica e nem o motivo de Sasuke também se juntar a eles na conversa que teriam. Quando chegaram à tenda de Itachi, este se virou para ela. Os olhos acusadores.

- Tem algo pra me dizer, Sakura? - perguntou

- Hai. Não quis te faltar com respeito na frente da minha equipe, mas não gostei do modo como você me tratou na frente deles.

- Algo mais?

- Não, o que mais eu poderia dizer? Foi você que me chamou aqui.

- Como você pode mentir pra mim de uma forma tão descarada? E eu que sempre pensei que você não fosse capaz de algo assim.

- Do que você tá falando? Eu nunca mentiria pra você.

- Não! E sobre a sua gravidez? Até quando pretendia esconder que estava grávida de mim?

Sakura empalideceu.

- Como... como você soube?

- Sasuke me contou. Na verdade, foi Karin que contou pra ele. Ela notou sua gravidez porque pode sentir qualquer chakra e sentiu... o bebê dentro de você.

Sakura permaneceu calada com um nó na garganta. Não sabia o que dizer para Itachi. Quanto a Sasuke, este nada comentou e sentia-se mal por denunciar a Haruno. No entanto, sabia que estava fazendo o melhor não só por ela como para o irmão ainda que isso significasse mais um motivo para a rosada não lhe perdoar.

- Você cometeu um erro como shinobi de esconder esse tipo de situação. Sabe que uma konoichi grávida não deve se dirigir para um campo de batalha. Foi um ato irresponsável de sua parte não só colocar sua vida e a vida de um inocente em risco como também colocar os sues companheiros de batalha numa situação delicada que pudesse prejudicar uma missão importante.

- O que quer dizer? - replicou a moça com raiva - Está querendo insinuar que sou um estorvo pra essa guerra? Pra você, "general"? Meu filho e eu?

- Estou dizendo que você está fora, Sakura - continuou o moreno ignorando o comentário - Não permitirei que entre nessa guerra. Não tenho outra escolha a não ser te mandar de volta pra Konoha e colocar Yamanaka Ino em seu lugar.

- Não pode fazer isso.

- Já estou fazendo. Você vai ser escoltada por um grupo de shinobis pra te proteger.

- Pode deixar, Uchiha Itachi. Não precisa se preocupar. Sei perfeitamente o caminho de volta pra Konoha. Não quero atrapalhar fazendo com que você diminua o número de ninjas só pra me acompanhar.

- Você irá acompanhada, Sakura. Goste disso ou não.

- Que seja. Vou arrumar minhas coisas. Não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui - lutava para se conter, não demonstraria sua fraqueza. Voltou-se para Sasuke - Espero você que esteja feliz com a situação que provocou entre mim e seu irmão. Você não poderia deixar uma oportunidade dessas passar, não é, Sasuke?

E saiu sem esperar resposta do moço. Itachi soltou um suspiro e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos. Embora lhe arrasasse brigar com Sakura, não podia deixar aquela situação ir longe. Era a vida dela e a de seu filho. Seu filho. Agora que a ficha estava caindo. Ficara tão decepcionado com a postura dela que não pôde se regozijar com aquela notícia.

- Vai atrás dela, Itachi - Sasuke o despertou de seus devaneios. - Não a deixe ir assim.

- O que quer dizer?

- Você já falou como um comandante para uma shinobi. Agora converse com ela como o homem que ela ama - era duro para o jovem falar aquilo, mas ele sabia que era necessário

Itachi entendeu. Era verdade. Não podia deixar que as coisas entre ele e a rosada ficassem mal. Não depois de tudo o que passaram. Seu amor era maior do que sua decepção. Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

- Obrigado, Sasuke.

...

Sakura estava arrumando suas coisas. Não ousava derramar uma lágrima, não mesmo. O que mais lhe dóia não era o fato de Itachi ter lhe mandado embora, mas sim por ele sequer ter demonstrado alegria dela estar esperando um filho dele. Talvez a notícia não tivesse lhe agradado e ele não quisesse ter filhos como ela supôs. Afinal, por que nunca teve filhos com a Leiko? Certamente não queria ser pai. E talvez não a amasse tanto como ela acreditava.

- Sakura - a voz do moreno a deteve por um segundo, mas ela permaneceu de costas para ele e continuou arrumando suas coisas

- Precisamos conversar - o moreno continuou

- Mais alguma ordem que queira me dar, general? - ironizou a garota sem parar o que estava fazendo.

Contudo, o Uchiha a surpreendeu a virando de uma só vez para que encarasse seus olhos. Não suportava a frieza e o descaso dela. Era ele quem deveria estar furioso pelo que ela lhe escondeu.

- Quer olhar pra mim quando eu estiver te falando? Eu disse que precisamos conversar.

- Sobre o quê? Você já tomou providências pra me expulsar antes mesmo de me dar alguma chance de me explicar.

- Eu fiz o que devia fazer como um comandante faz para o bem de seu exército. E também para o bem da mulher que ama e de seu filho.

- Tem certeza disso? Não fez o que achou melhor pra você?

- Como você ainda pode duvidar de mim? Do que sinto por você?

A moça não respondeu.

- Sakura, sei que por mais que eu tenha te explicado o motivo de ter te deixado, uma parte de você ainda não confia em mim. Eu não te culpo. Sei que te magoei, que te causei uma ferida muito grande mais por causa daquele filho que você perdeu por minha culpa.

- Itachi, eu...

- Por favor, me deixa terminar. Eu não posso trazer de volta aquele nosso filho, mas posso e vou evitar que a gente perca esse. Farei de tudo pra isso até de mandar de volta pra Vila mesmo que você fique com raiva de mim pelo resto de nossas vidas.

- Então... você quer essa criança?

- É claro que sim, sua estúpida! - pegou no rosto dela com delicadeza - Você ainda me pergunta isso?

- É que você nunca teve filhos com a Leiko... mesmo sendo esse o objetivo do seu pai.

- Leiko era estéril. Quer dizer, ela ficou estéril por ter abortado um bebê que nem era meu. Ela se casou comigo grávida de outro homem e depois tirou a criança com medo de eu descobrir.

- Por kami, como ela pôde...

- Isso não importa. No final das contas, foi até bom que isso tivesse acontecido. Se eu tivesse um filho com ela, teria sido desastroso para o crescimento dessa criança. Mas... um filho com você pra mim é o maior presente que a vida pode me dar - olhou-a emocionado - Esse bebê é um milagre.

- Sim, é. Os médicos me disseram que seria dificil eu ter filhos. Se lembra que eu te contei isso?

- Lembro. E acha que sabendo de tudo isso eu seria capaz de recusar essa oportunidade que a gente tem? - ante o silêncio da jovem, o moreno continuou - Mesmo que você não pudesse mais ter filhos, eu ia me casar com você. Tinha consciência disso quando te pedi porque o que mais me importa é passar o resto da minha com você. Só que agora mais do que nunca quero me casar com você, ser o melhor marido do mundo e o melhor pai.

- Me desculpe, Itachi - a rosada não pôde mais conter as lágrimas e abraçou-o - Me perdoe por ter escondido minha gravidez. É que... eu queria tanto lutar ao seu lado. Tenho medo de te perder.

- Tudo bem, meu amor. Não chore. Não quero que fique nervosa, pode fazer mal ao bebê.

Ela riu e levantou o rosto para ele.

- Você vai ser um pai coruja pelo jeito.

- Pode apostar que sim. E se prepare que eu vou te mimar bastante - acariciou a barriga dela - Posso sentir ele dentro de você?

- Claro.

O rapaz se abaixou e encostou a cabeça na barriga da rosada . Fechou os olhos para sentir aquele momento entre eles. A moça, por sua vez, acariciava os cabelos do moreno e sentia uma emoção que não cabia dentro de si de tão forte. Chorava de alegria.

Após alguns minutos nessa posição, o Uchiha se levantou e disse:

- Agora vou te ajudar a arrumar as coisas e pedir uma equipe de shinobis pra te acompanhar de volta.

- Mas, Itachi...

- Não tem mas nem meio mas. Você irá, Sakura. E não me venha com chantagem emocional. Não vai funcionar.

- Arre, a gente nem se casou e você já tá agindo como um marido mandão - bufou

- E se prepare que é só o começo, futura senhora Uchiha.

- Tudo bem, não vou discutir.

- Que milagre!

- Bobo! - riu - Te amo!

- Eu também!

Ele a beijou com paixão. Queria transmitir todos os seus sentimentos por ela através daquele beijo. Ela, por sua vez, correspondia na mesma intensidade. Tinha medo de não o ver mais depois dessa batalha.

- Tome cuidado, tá? - ela falou após terminarem o beijo - Volte inteiro pra mim.

- Pode deixar, tenho dois bons motivos pra isso - sorriu e abraçou-a - Posso te pedir mais uma coisa antes de você ir?

- Claro.

- Quero que você volte a conversar com o Sasuke.

- Olha, Itachi, o seu irmão...

- Ele aprontou pra mim e pra você, eu sei. Mas Sasuke tá arrependido, Sakura, eu sinto isso. E de qualquer jeito, ele não pode fazer mais nada pra atrapalhar a gente. Acho que tudo isso que aconteceu com o clã fez ele amadurecer.

- Se você acha isso...

- É, eu acho. Pra te ser sincero, eu até preferia que você ficasse sem conversar com ele porque ainda tenho ciúmes da sua aproximação com ele, mas... você é importante pra ele mesmo que seja só como amiga e sei que no fundo você sente saudades da sua amizade com ele.

- É, sinto sim. Você tem razão. Vou conversar com o Sasuke.

- Boa menina.

...

Sakura deu instruções para Ino assumir seu posto na equipe médica. A amiga quase lhe bateu por não lhe ter contado sobre a gravidez e ainda por cima, correr riscos. Contudo, como não podia agredir uma mulher grávida, acabou por abraçar a companheira e dar-lhe os parabéns. Em seguida, a rosada também contou a novidade pra Hinata e despediu-se dela.

Por fim, foi procurar Sasuke. Não demorou em encontrá-lo treinando. O Uchiha estava praticando pela enésima vez o Mangekyou Sharingan. Ele estava de costas quando ela se aproximou, no entanto, não precisava se virar para sentir a presença dela ali.

- Diga, Sakura - começou ele antes que ela emitisse qualquer ruído.

- Só vou dizer se você olhar pra mim. Itachi não gosta de conversar com as pessoas se elas não olham para ele. Eu também não.

- Humpf - foi a resposta habitual do moço enquanto se virava

- Não quero ir embora sem me despedir de você e muito menos com raiva.

- Não veio aqui me recriminar?

- Não, vim lhe agradecer. Não só por ter feito o que achou melhor tanto pra mim quanto pro meu filho, mas também por ter me contado a verdade sobre o Itachi.

- Era o que eu devia ter feito há muito tempo.

- Tem razão. Podia ter feito isso antes e me poupado muita tristeza, mas tudo bem. O importante é que você fez e te agradeço por isso.

- Não me agradeça, Sakura. Não fiz isso porque sou bonzinho. Fiz porque era necessário pra mim.

- O que quer dizer?

- Meu clã foi destruído e tudo o que mais quero é me vingar dos responsáveis por isso. E também porque eles quase me fizeram matar meu irmão que era inocente desse crime. Isso não vai ficar assim. Eu quero me vingar e não posso perder o foco desse meu objetivo.

- Então quer dizer que eu te atrapalharia se estivesse com você?

- Não se ofenda, Sakura, mas sim. Pra se vingar de caras como esses, tem que ser muito forte. E só o ódio é capaz de dar força suficiente pra isso.

- Não concordo com você, mas se acha isso.

- Sakura, não nego que ainda gosto de você, mas já não me sinto capaz de construir qualquer coisa de sólido nem com você nem com ninguém. Foi por isso também que vi que o melhor para você era ficar com Itachi. Ao contrário de mim, ele quer destruir nossos inimigos não por um sentimento de vingança, mas pra defender a nossa Vila. Ele consegue equilibrar os sentimentos dele, eu não.

- Estranho você falar assim dele, depois de sempre fazer as coisas contra ele.

- Isso prova que estou certo no que digo. Tenho que admitir que meu irmão me supera nisso. Sei que ele ficou tão abalado quanto eu com o que aconteceu com os nosssos pais e com o clã, mas ele foi treinado a vida toda pra saber se dominar e canalizar as emoções. Sei que depois dessa batalha, ele vai superar esse trauma e conseguir formar um lar com você. Mas eu nunca vou superar, Sakura. Ainda vejo meus pais caídos e ensaguentados , ainda vejo todo o clã morto na minha frente.

- Você também vai superar, Sasuke. Pode encontrar alguém...

- Não, não quero passar por isso de novo. Não quero me apegar a ninguém, a nenhum laço com medo de perder, disso me ser tirado de novo. É por isso que não seria justo pra você, Sakura, ficar comigo. Entende agora por que te revelei sobre o Itachi? No final das contas, não passo de um egoísta.

- Pois pra mim ainda assim continua sendo um ato de uma pessoa de caráter - disse Sakura se aproximando e pegando na mão do jovem - Sasuke, me prometa que vai sair vivo desta.

- Prometo que vou cumprir minha vingança não importa o que aconteça.

- Não, você vai sair vivo desta e vai trazer o Itachi a salvo pra mim.

- Como se meu irmão precisasse ser salvo - Sasuke não pode deixar de soltar uma risada

- Não duvido da força dele e nem da sua, mas ninguém é infalível. Então, promete que vai se cuidar?

- Humpf - foi a resposta que poderia significar "sim".

- E promete que vai proteger ao Itachi?

- Humpf.

- Obrigada - abraçou a Sasuke para a surpresa dele.

Ele se deixou abraçar querendo prolongar aquele momento, mas era uma agonia tê-la em seus braços e não poder tocá-la mais. Por isso, ele se afastou bruscamente.

- É melhor você ir agora.

- Hai. Até a volta.

Ela se virou e seguiu seu caminho. Ele ficou a observando até ela ir embora e perdê-la de vista.

...

- Tem certeza, Zetsu? - perguntou Madara ao seu espião.

- Tenho. Não deu pra saber o motivo, mas parece que a Flor de Konoha foi mandada de volta pra Vila e deve estar a caminho nesse exato moneto em que conversamos.

- Ótimo. Isso pode ser muito favorável para nossos planos. Foi inesperado, mas bem oportuno.

- O que pretende fazer?

- Vou pegar uma cenoura para atrair um coelho.

...

**O que será que o Madara quis dizer? Adivinhem. Bem, gente, esse capítulo não estava previsto originalmente na minha fic, mas como modifiquei o capitulo anterior, precisei criar este. Pensei em juntá-lo com o próximo, mas além de ficar grande, ia demorar mais ainda pra sair. E como eu sei que vcs estão doidas para me matar e só não o fazem porque querem que eu termine a história, resolvi colocar assim mesmo dividido. E se preparam para muita ação no antepenúltimo e no penúltimo capítulos. Ah! Outra coisa: estou traduzindo uma fic ItaSaku do espanhol para o português que se chama "Rosa de dois perfumes". Leiam também esta. Até lá!**


	36. Na toca do lobo

**Gente, mais um capítulo. Esse está curto, mas os próximos serão bem grandes. Divirtam-se!**

**...**

Depois que Sakura partiu com uma escolta de dez shinobis, Itachi deu ordens ao seu exército para seguir viagem. Faltavam poucas milhas para adentrarem a Vila Oculta da Cachoeira. Só precisavam descobrir exatamente onde ficava o lugar, afinal, o próprio nome indicava se tratar de um lugar oculto. Pelo pouco que se sabia, a tal vila era cercada por uma infinidade de pântanos e lagos, o que a tornava um lugar ideal para armadilhas ou esconderijos.

Contudo, Itachi não estava preocupado com isso, não naquele momento. Seu pensamento estava em sua amada e em seu filho. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que fora precipitado mandá-la de volta depois de se afastarem a uma grande distância de Konoha. Mas o que poderia fazer? Deixá-la num estado delicado no meio de uma batalha? Ela era forte, sem dúvida, já havia lhe provado o quanto. Porém, gravidez era uma coisa séria que a tornaria vulnerável, pois não se tratava só de proteger o corpo dela, mas também da vida dentro dela. Além disso, determinados movimentos bruscos não seriam adequados para o feto.

Ah, Sakura! Se pudesse ele mesmo teria voltado junto com ela, só que como comandante daquele exército não podia abandonar a batalha. Havia Gaara como segundo comandante; mesmo assim, o Uchiha sabia que somente ele poderia ser um paréo duro para Madara, por isso, era seu dever ficar. Dever, sempre o dever. Todas as suas aspirações e vontades relegadas a segundo plano por causa dos deveres. Deveres que lhe eram impostos não os que ele buscava. Isso com certeza ele mudaria. Não mais sacrificaria seus desejos e vontades. Tudo o que ele mais queria era estar com Sakura. Queria ter feito amor com ela mais uma vez antes que partisse, entretanto, não havia mais tempo a perder. Contentou-se com um longo beijo de despedida e mil promessas de regresso.

Depois, quando questionado pelos demais comandantes do motivo pelo qual mandava a Flor de Konoha embora, justo a maior guerreira da Vila, limitou-se a responder que assuntos mais urgentes a reclamavam em Konoha. E pronto. Não tinha que anunciar para ninguém a gravidez da moça, pelo menos não naquelas circunstâncias.

"Logo estarei de volta em seus braços, meu amor", pensava Itachi torcendo para cumprir essa promessa.

...

Umas boas milhas dali, Haruno Sakura voltava para Konoha. Ela estava triste por ter que retornar, afinal, queria lutar junto com seu amado. Por outro lado, sabia que a decisão dele fora acertada. Ela devia resguardar sua vida pelo filho deles; jamais se perdoaria se porventura abortasse por causa de um impulso de sua parte. Instintivamente, colocou a mão sobre seu ventre.

De repente, ouviu-se um estrondo. Tanto ela como os ninjas que a acompanhavam ficaram alertas. Foi inútil; uma figura rápida e mortal se deslocou no meio deles, matando a todos num piscar de olhos com uma espada. Todos, com exceção de Sakura. Esta mal pôde respirar de assombro.

A misteriosa figura se postou diante dela. Era alto, corpo másculo, olhos pretos como ônix, cabeleira longa e espessa como se fosse uma juba negra. Entretanto, o que mais impressionava era a semelhança do indivíduo com Uchiha Sasuke ou mesmo Itachi. Poderia se dizer que era uma versão mais madura de ambos.

O sujeito com os olhos frios e sorriso de escárnio, afirmou:

- Haruno Sakura, presumo.

A rosada mal teve tempo de se recompor e afastou-se do indivíduo em posição de luta. "Como é rápido!", pensou ela, "E se parece com Sasuke e Itachi. Será...?" Porém, antes que completasse a pergunta em pensamento, o homem lhe respondeu:

- Prazer. Uchiha Madara.

...

Em Konoha, todos estavam a postos. Tsunade, Jiraya, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai e mais centenas de shinobis tanto da Vila da Folha quanto um grande número da Vila da Areia estavam preparados para qualquer ataque-surpresa.

E não demorou para que este viesse.

Três cobras gigantescas surgiram atacando a Vila. Os habitantes corriam desesperados de um lado para outro. Iruka e alguns chunnins procuravam conduzir os civis em locais seguros enquanto Ibiki Morino e seus comandados tentavam parar as serpentes. Logo foram ajudados pelos sapos gigantes invocados por Jiraya.

Não demorou aparecer os causadores daquele ataque. A uma considerável distância, vinham Orochimaru e seu assistente Kabuto montados em Mandara, chefe das cobras. Marchavam com eles um exército de criaturas bipartidas em preto-branco, os Zetsus, liderados por um shinobi de grande estatura e pele de peixe que levava uma enorme espada nas costas. Era Hoshigaki Kisame.

- A coisa vai ser feia - murmurou Kakashi

- Uau! Vamos mostrar que ainda temos o fogo da juventude, Kakashi! - exclamou Gai com empolgação fazendo uma gota aparecer na testa do cópia ninja

...

- O que é isso? - perguntou Sasuke

Não só ele, mas também os demais shinobis se faziam a mesma pergunta. Parecia que já estavam dentro da Vila Oculta da Cachoeira, pois não paravam de encontrar lagos e pântanos à medida que avançavam, até se virem envoltos por um espesso nevoeiro que os cegava de tal forma que, se não fosse pelo contato com a água sob seus pés, não saberiam distinguir o que era céu e o que era terra. Mal conseguiam avistar a eles próprios e apenas o som de suas respirações os faziam saber da proximidade um do outro.

- Fiquem todos atentos - foi a resposta de Itachi como para acalmar seus subordinados

Gaara, por sua vez, recomendou o mesmo para os shinobis sob seu comando.

De repente, ouviu-se um rugido seguido de um grito. Os ninjas ficaram em estado de alerta. Não conseguiam ver o que estava se passando naquele nevoeiro. E logo gritos de vários shinobis se somaram um após outro. Os demais só se deram conta da situação quando um shinobi gritou:

- Crocodilos! Fuj... Arrrrrrghhh! - não completou a frase porque fora atacado

Puderam distinguir os sons animalescos dos répteis e barulhos de ruidosa mastigação, provavelmente, dos corpos dos ninjas atacados.

- Depressa! Em posição de ataque e em grupo! - gritou Itachi

- Em posição de ataque e em grupo! - repetiu Gaara

Todos eles se colocaram na posição ordenada e puderam surpreender os crocodilos. Havia dezenas de répteis de tamanho colossal, porém, como os shinobis já estavam em formação conjunta, conseguiram abater as feras, embora com algumas perdas de companheiros.

Cessado o ataque, ficaram mais atentos e mais próximos uns dos outros para não se perderem e dispersarem-se. Depois de algum tempo, sentiram terra firme sob seus pés ainda que estivessem envoltos pelo nevoeiro.

"Devemos estar próximos", pensou Itachi.

Era provável, afinal, aquele nevoeiro e aqueles crocodilos não estavam ali por acaso. Certamente, era "uma recepção" dos inimigos. Mais surpresas os aguardavam pelo caminho. Depararam-se com grandes buracos ocultos onde estavam fincadas lanças pontudas no fundo, areias movediças e outras armadilhas invisíveis naquele nevoeiro.

Finalmente, após uma perda considerável de shinobis em tais armadilhas, o nevoeiro se dissipou. Entretanto, não ficaram livres de outras tramóias dos inimigos: um shinobi pisou no que parecia uma inocente pedra e o solo começou a se movimentar e fragmentar-se em blocos.

- Sasuke! - Itachi gritou, mas já era tarde. Viu-se separado de seu irmão.

O pedaço de terra no qual Sasuke se encontrava se ergueu como se fosse uma muralha e virou jogando o moço e os que estavam com ele para dentro da terra. Com Itachi e outros guerreiros se deu o mesmo, vários pedaços de terra viravam e tragavam os guerreiros para dentro. Finalmente, o chão parou de se mover. Poucos ficaram no solo, dentre eles Suigetsu e o time dez formado por Asuma, Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino.

- Onde... onde estão os outros? - perguntou um espantado Chouji

- Caramba! Um exército todo tragado pela terra! - exclamou Suigestu - Merda! Sasuke e Karin também - sua expressão se angustiou e chamou a ambos - Sasuke! Karin!

- Gaara! Gaara, meu amor, cadê você? - Ino desesperada começou a correr por todos os lados em busca do esposo

- Pare, Ino! - gritaram Asuma e Shikamaru quase ao mesmo tempo. O primeiro continuou - Tome cuidado! Você pode pisar em mais algum lugar que faça a terra se deslocar de novo.

- Cadê meu marido, sensei? O que aconteceu? Ele... ele está...? - ela chorava

- Não - cortou Shikamaru - Já vi uma armadilha parecida com essa só que não em tamanhas proporções. Isso deve levar para algum ponto do esconderijo dos Akatsuki. Ele deve estar vivo assim como os outros.

- Será?

- Confie no seu esposo, Ino. Afinal, ele é o senhor da areia - colocou a mão no ombro da amiga para tranquilizá-la - Também estou preocupado com Temari, mas sei que ela vai ficar bem.

- Mas e agora? O que faremos sem o Itachi e o Gaara pra nos comandar? - perguntou Suigetsu - E como a gente vai achar os outros?

- Bem, o jeito é a gente improvisar e procurá-los. Tem algum plano, Shikamaru? - indagou Asuma

- Estou trabalhando meu cérebro pra isso, sensei. Enquanto isso a gente deve seguir em frente com cuidado. Ei, vocês! - gritou para os outros guerreiros com eles - Vamos juntos seguir adiante.

No entanto, não deram um passo a mais. Uma dupla de ninjas saltou diante deles. Os dois guerreiros usavam mantas pretas com nuvens vermelhas, o que significava que eram da Akatsuki. Um deles tinha o cabelo cinza, usava um colar com um símbolo de um triângulo invertido dentro de um círculo e segurava uma espécie de foice de três laminas. Ostentava um sorriso cruel e sarcástico. O outro era mascarado e seus olhos emanavam uma hostilidade visível.

- Quem...quem são eles? - perguntou Chouji

- Tenho a impressão de que a gente logo vai saber e não vamos gostar da resposta - respondeu Suigetsu

- Parece que vamos ter um bom sacrifício para Jashin-sama - esbravejou o sujeito de cabelo cinza e deu uma gargalhada de gelar os ossos - Vão conhecer seu destino, ninjas de Konoha!

- Cale-se, Hidan! - cortou o outro - Você fala demais.

- Isso vai ser problemático - suspirou Shikamaru

...

Não era só o time dez e Suigetsu que tinham um problema Akatsuki para enfrentar. Conforme Shikamaru deduziu, os demais soldados foram sugados pela terra e deslizaram por longos alçapões escorregadios até chegarem no que parecia o subterrâneo do esconderijo dos oponentes. O exército fora separado em grupos e cada qual além de explorar o local em que se encontrava, tratava de procurar pelos demais companheiros.

Alguns deles caíram em outras armadilhas do lugar; outros encontraram adversários para enfrentar.

Kankurou, Yuura e uma velha anciã de nome Chiyo lideravam alguns ninjas da areia. Caminhavam por um trecho de um túnel. Estava escuro e frio. Tateavam aqui e ali para se guiarem no bréu até que se depararam com um **ancião¹**. Ele era encurvado, mascarado, quase careca e o corpo volumoso.

- Sasori! - exclamou a velha anciã espantada

- Olá, Oba-san - foi a resposta do velho

Enquanto isso, Gaara, Temari e seu antigo sensei Baki se encontravam em outro túnel com outros da Areia. Seu caminho foi bloqueado por uma bomba que vitimou metade do grupo e diante deles apareceu um homem de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis com um sorriso cruel e olhar extasiado.

- A arte é um estouro! - exclamou ele

Em outro túnel, o grupo de Neji, Tenten e Lee foi encurralado por uma muralha de origamis. Acima de suas cabeças, uma mulher de cabelos pretos e feições belas planava no ar com grandes asas nas costas feitas de origami.

...

Naruto estava em cima de um sapo gigante (não o Gama, pois este fora invocado por Jiraya em Konoha) que ostentava uma lança de duas pontas. Quanto à Hinata, voava em cima de sua invocação, a chefe das borboletas.

Haviam acabado de sair de uma bifurcação e chegaram no que parecia ser o interior de uma enorme gruta quando foram atacados por um rinoceronte tamanho-família. Por um triz que escaparam; Hinata, com o byakugan ativado, pôde avistar o bicho oculto correr contra eles. O mesmo não se poderia dizer dos outros shinobis que os acompanhavam, foram esmagados pelo animal.

Seis homens diferentes de olhos iguais com um tipo de Doujutsu e piercings pelos rostos em torno do nariz se mostraram para eles. Naruto percebeu que poderia se tratar dos mesmos sujeitos que havaim matado seu pai pela descrição feita por Itachi. Um dos homens se adiantou e disse:

- Parece que vou ter que ensinar vocês sobre a dor e a paz. Minha paz.

...

Sakura despertou confusa em uma cela de tênue luz. Sua cabeça estava zonza e, a princípio, não se deu conta de onde se encontrava. Pouco a pouco foi se lembrando do que ocorrera: o ataque de Madara aos shinobis que a escoltavam de regresso a Konoha. Pelo que se recordava, o Uchiha se aproximou o suficiente para ela lhe desferir um golpe, o que não chegou a ocorrer, pois os olhos dele revelaram o Sharingan e ela simplesmente desmaiou. Agora acordava naquele local frio, de chão áspero (era de terra), em que somente havia uma fenda no teto por onde passava o ar.

- Por Kami, onde estou? - perguntou para si mesma sem esperar resposta

No entanto, uma outra voz se fez ouvir:

- Você está onde merecia ficar pra morrer.

Sakura virou na direção da voz, olhou para a pessoa que lhe replicou e exprimiu com espanto:

- Você! Mas... como?

...

- Fiquem todos juntos e façam exatamente como Sasuke e eu mandarmos - disse Karin com tom imperioso

Ela e Sasuke lideravam outro bando de ninjas enquanto percorriam mais uma das muitas passagens que haviam naquele lugar.

- Fiquem atentos, todo cuidado é pouco - continuava a ruiva enquanto caminhava ao lado do Uchiha

- Basta, Karin - cortou Sasuke com sua voz monótona - Não precisa de você falar o óbvio. Todos aqui sabem que devem ficar atentos, fomos pegos numa armadilha dos inimigos e viemos parar num lugar que certamente é o esconderijo deles. Acha que vamos andar despreocupados da vida como se a gente estivesse fazendo um tour?

- Você sempre com sua ironias!

- E você mandona como sempre. Não sei como o Suigetsu aguenta você.

- Ora, seu... Aliás...será mesmo que ele tá legal?

- Humpf. É a quinta vez que você me pergunta isso e pela quinta vez eu te digo que sim. O Suigetsu é durão, vai se safar de qualquer coisa.

- Você acha mesmo?

- Arre, Karin. Deixa de ser irritante.

- Pô, é que estou preocupada!

- Quem diria? Você apaixonada por ele e ele por você. Tsc, difícil de acreditar.

Karin ia replicar tal observação de Sasuke quando se deteve e fez um gesto com um braço para que todos ficassem quietos.

- O que foi? - perguntou Sasuke

- Shhh. Sinto um chakra forte vindo em nossa direção.

Todos ficaram em alerta. O Uchiha também teve a impressão de ouvir alguma coisa e sentir que havia alguém por perto.

De súbito, Sasuke empurrou Karin para um lado caindo sobre ela enquanto os demais eram atacados por alguém de forma rápida e certeira. Sasuke e Karin se levantaram e observaram o que acontecera ao seu redor. Todo seu grupo estava liquidado e diante deles estava o atacante. Era Danzou com o Sharingan ativado no olho direito. Ele segurava uma katana banhada do sangue de suas vítimas.

- Impressionante sua precisão em sentir o chakra do inimigo - ele disse olhando para Karin - e a sua rapidez em ter escapado do meu golpe - voltou-se para Sasuke - Mas isso não bastará para me derrotar.

- Miserável - Sasuke disse num tom calmo que escondia sua raiva reprimida - Vai pagar caro pelo que fez com meu clã. Juro que me vingarei.

- Simples palavras.

- Eu vou lhe mostrar que não sou homem só de palavras - o moço ativou o Sharingan - Você vai sentir o poder do Sharingan dos Uchihas. O Sharingan que você roubou do Shisui não será paréo para o meu.

- Tem razão. Só este Sharingan não conseguirá derrotar o seu - nisso Danzou desenfaixou o braço direito revelando vários outros Sharingans para espanto de seus dois oponentes - Mas vamos ver como se sai contra todos os Sharingans dos membros do seu clã.

...

Itachi sabia que o que via não podia ser real. Afinal, como alguém que se encontra num determinado local, de repente, aparece em outro do nada? Claro, ele sabia usar o jutsu do espaço-tempo, porém, o lugar menos improvável para ele estar seria ali. Ele estava no meio de uma batalha, prestes a ser tragado pelo solo, o que não queria dizer que ele usaria o jutsu a ponto de se afastar de seu exército e deixá-lo sob as garras do inimigo. Por isso, deixou-se cair num longo alçapão escorregadio junto com três ou quatro shinobis para ver aonde aquilo os levaria. Quando chegaram ao final daquele buraco, viu-se naquele lugar, num campo rodeado de flores. Sakuras.

- Ita-chan! Ita-chan!

Era a voz de Sakura. Itachi olhou para a direção onde ressoava a voz e viu uma das flores aumentar de tamanho e assumir a forma de sua amada.

- Ita-chan - disse ela

- Sakura.

- Acabou, meu amor. Nós vencemos. Vamos embora daqui.

- E os outros?

- Estão todos bem. Vem comigo, meu amor.

Ela estendeu a mão para ele e sorria com um olhar cheio de amor.

- Vamos, Itachi.

O moreno assentiu e também sorriu para ela. Contudo, ao invés de pegar na mão oferecida, limitou-se a dizer.

- Está subestimando minha inteligência, Madara.

Sakura assumiu uma expressão cruel e soltou uma feroz gargalhada. A imagem se desfez e Itachi contemplou o cenário à sua volta. Uma gruta enorme onde passava uma correnteza de água. Seus homens estavam estraçalhados no chão e do alto de uma elevação estava Uchiha Madara.

- Queira me desculpar, Itachi. Foi só uma maneira de lhe dar boas-vindas - tornou o outro com sarcasmo - É claro que sabia que um genjutsu como esse não te confundiria.

Itachi desfez o sorriso e inquiriu:

- Onde estão os outros?

- Devem estar espalhados por aqui. Como você pode perceber, aqui é uma grande fortaleza. Não se preocupe, eles também estão tendo uma boa recepção - estreitou os olhos - E garanto que a festa vai ser além das expectativas de todos, até mesmo pra você.

Itachi entendia o significado daquelas palavras. Aquela guerra não seria fácil.

**...**

**ancião¹ - lembrando que a primeira aparição de Sasori não foi na sua forma real, mas dentro de outra marioneta feita por ele dos restos de um velho ninja**

**Bom, gente, é isso aí. Os combates já estão armados para acontecerem nos dois últimos capítulos. Tenho uma certa dificuldade em escrever lutas, mas farei meu melhor. Se alguém puder e quiser me dar uma sugestão de como elaborar alguma dessas lutas, mande uma mensagem que no próximo capítulo citarei o(a) colaborador(a). Não sei se vai dar para postar o próximo este mês, estou envolvida num projeto de publicação de contos (dois de minha autoria) e vou editar e revisar a obra este mês. Peço que tenham paciência e acompanhem a fic até o final (faltam só dois episódios). OK? Até a próxima**


	37. Konoha em ação

**Eu sei, eu sei. Tem cinco meses que não dou as caras, ou melhor, os capítulos. Bom, gente, muita coisa me aconteceu. Tive um livro pra organizar e aulas para preparar. E também sofri daquilo que chamam de "síndrome de fim de história", isto é, não conseguia de jeito nehum prosseguir com a história e terminar. Mas já me organizei e estou com muito gás, por isso, pra compensá-las todo esse tempo, aviso que terminarei a fic este mês, afinal, em setembro faz dois anos que escrevo essa história que já era pra ter acabado. Não digo que nunca mais vou escrever uma fic deste tamanho, porém, as próximas terão no máximo a metade dos capítulos. Ah, a propósito, já está pronto o primeiro capítulo da minha próxima fic ItaSaku e comecei o segundo. Postarei assim que esta terminar.**

**Sei que era pra ser o penúltimo capítulo, mas não deu. O próximo será o penúltimo e espero mais curto que este.**

**Gente, como já ressaltei, não sou muito boa em escrver lutas, então não me prendi a detalhes; no máximo descrevi as circunstâncias. Então, por favor, não fiquem muito decepcionadas. No fim do capítulo, algumas explicações. Divirtam-se!**

**...**

Konoha estava enfrentando a maior e mais dura batalha desde sua fundação. Tanto os guerreiros que ficaram na Vila quanto os que estavam nos domínios do inimigo se deparavam com shinobis nunca antes vistos.

...

Na Vila, metade dos ninjas fora dizimada por causa das criaturas Zetsus. Esses seres em um número incontável sugavam os chakras dos shinobis, deixando-os enfraquecidos para logo, em seguida, atacá-los. E ninguém conseguia descobrir os pontos fracos desses monstros, porém, continuavam firmes em combatê-los. Tsunade lutava contra um número grande deles. Seus golpes eram capazes de estremecer a terra em que pisava e destroçar os corpos daqueles seres. No entanto, ela tomava cuidado para não ser agarrada por nenhum e ter seu chakra sugado. Ao mesmo tempo, tentava entender as habilidades dos estranhos seres a ver se descobria uma forma de liquidá-los de vez.

Gai lutava contra o shinobi de pele de peixe conhecido como Hoshigaki Kisame. Este demonstrava uma força colossal além de uma incrível habilidade como espadachim com sua enorme Samehada, uma espada que parecia ter vida tal qual seu mestre. Também ele não ficava atrás com seus poderosos jutsus que usava um após outro contra o habilidoso jounnin.

Kakashi, por sua parte, combatia Kabuto. O jovem revelava ter adquirido boa parte das habilidades que seu mestre Orochimaru ensinara a ponto de conseguir lutar em pé de igualdade com o cópia ninja. O Sharingan de Kakashi não parecia fazer muito efeito sobre Kabuto, o que intrigava o jounnin. Como para se vangloriar, Kabuto dizia:

- Meu mestre Orochimaru finalmente descobriu o segredo do Sharingan assim como a Flor de Konoha descobriu. Estou com uma substância injetada no meu corpo que me impede de cair nas suas ilusões, Kakashi.

- Interessante - disse um kage bunshin de Kakashi aparecendo por detrás do moço e derrubando-o - Mas o Sharingan não é minha única técnica.

Enquanto isso, dois velhos conhecidos de longa data, Jiraya e Orochimaru, enfrentavam-se em pé de igualdade. Embora Orochimaru possuísse jutsus poderosos, não estava conseguindo derrubar seu oponente tão facilmente como pretendia.

- Orochimaru, como pôde se voltar contra Konoha, contra sua gente? E contra mim e Tsunade? Pensei que fôssemos amigos.

- Jiraya, você realmente é um tolo sentimental igual era o Yondaime. Por isso que ele fracassou e morreu.

- Está errado. Minato nunca fracassou. Ele foi bravo até o fim para revelar os traidores de Konoha como você. E sua vontade de fogo é que instiga a todos nós.

- Pois então que você morra igual a ele - disse o sannin e seu pescoço se alongou como o de uma cobra para tentar cravar as presas no pescoço de Jiraya.

...

A milhas dali, nas fronteiras da Vila Oculta da Cachoeira, encontravam-se Asuma, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Suigetsu, Kotetsu Hagane, Izumo Kamizuki e mais outros ninjas enfrentando dois poderosos guerreiros: Hidan e Kakuzu. A princípio, somente o primeiro já havia realizado seus primeiros golpes enquanto o segundo apenas assistia como se estivesse confiante que aqueles ninjas não dariam conta de seu companheiro. No entanto, ao perceber que aquele grupo não era de brincadeira, Kakuzu entrou na briga e revelou sua monstruosa força, o que dificultou mais ainda a ação do grupo.

Depois de um bom tempo em que Asuma fora quase morto por Hidan - se não fosse a intervenção de Suigetsu - e de terem conferido a aparente invencibilidade de Kakuzu com seus cinco corações - e que acrescentara mais um para si depois de matar um dos ninjas de Konoha -, a equipe conseguiu escapar. No entanto, seria questão de pouco tempo até que fossem encontrados pela dupla.

- Pronto. Você vai ficar bem, sansei - disse Ino aliviada após curar os ferimentos de Asuma.

Estavam escondidos numa clareira para tratarem dos ferimentos de Asuma ao mesmo tempo que procuravam traçar um plano de ação. Enquanto isso, dois ninjas do grupo vigiavam para não serem surpreendidos.

- Cara, nunca enfrentei tipos assim - desabafou Suigetsu - Temos que bolar rápido um jeito de acabar com eles. Devem ter algum ponto fraco.

- Shika... Shikamaru - chamou Asuma deitado com a voz ainda fraca embora mais recuperado

- Sim, Asuma.

- Você...conseguiu analisar toda a situação?

- Sim, e acho que tenho um plano.

- Uf! Que alívio! - contestou Suigetsu - Manda ver, gênio.

- Só que vamos ter que nos dividir em duas equipes - continuou Shikamaru - E... Asuma, sei que você precisa se recuperar das feridas, mas a gente...

- Tudo bem, Shika. Posso... posso dar conta do recado.

- Muito bem. Escutem atentamente...

...

Akasuna no Sasori, neto da anciã conselheira da Vila da Areia, Chyo demonstrou que parentesco nenhum lhe importava e tampouco a vida humana. Após matar vários shinobis com a cauda de seu amplo corpo, ele agora avançava para matar sua avó. No entanto, Kankurou protegeu a velha senhora usando suas marionetes.

- Ora, ora - disse Sasori com desdém - Parece que temos um futuro bonequeiro em potencial. Pena que vou ter que destrui-lo.

- Esse... esse sujeito é seu neto, Chyo-sama ? - perguntou Kankurou espantado com a aparência do homem que era bem envelhecida

- Sim e não - respondeu a anciã - Na verdade o que estamos vendo nada mais é que uma marionete criada por ele. Uma marionete que antes foi um grande ninja de nome Hikuro.

- Está me dizendo que isso é uma marionete e que era um ninja?

- Sim. Meu neto foi o maior criador de marionetes que já existiu, mas foi longe demais. Começou a criar marionetes usando os corpos de ninjas mortos por ele.

- Então, se isso que estamos vendo não é o seu neto, significa...

- Significa que ele está dentro da marionete e teremos que destrui-la para matá-lo.

- O que não será nada fácil, eu garanto - respondeu Sasori atacando novamente.

...

Um montão de pedras desmoronadas pela explosão causada pelo loiro de cabelos compridos estavam caídas sobre Gaara, Temari, Baki e outros shinobis sobreviventes. Felizmente, graças aos seus poderes com a areia, o Kazekage pôde extrair daquelas pedras e de todo aquele monte de terra do subsolo uma grande quantidade de areia que tirou a todos daquele túnel subterrâneo, fazendo com que a areia os envolvesse e os fizesse subir até a superfície.

O loiro que se chamava Deidara não pareceu desapontado com a façanha de seu oponente. Pelo contrário, ele estava bem mais à vontade voando sobre um grande pássaro feito de argila e rodeava seus adversários pronto para o próximo ataque. Sua boca esboçava um sorriso de satisfação como de um garoto perante um jogo de grande nível de dificuldade e, por isso mesmo, muito mais excitante.

...

- Quem é você? - perguntou Tenten à mulher de asas de origami

- O meu nome é Konan e, infelizmente, vou ter que matá-los - respondeu com rosto e voz inexpressivos

- Perdão, madame, mas isso não será possível - replicou Lee - A gente tem a força da juventude e por essa força não podemos nos render. Gai-sansei que nos disse, ele sabe tudo. Gai-sansei é o rei!

Os companheiros do jovem sobrancelhudo fizeram uma cara de quem "não acredito que esteja lutando ao lado de um cara assim". Quanto a Konan nada disse, entretanto, lançou vários origamis pra cima de Neji, Lee, Tenten e os outros shinobis. Os origamis cobriram o corpo dos demais ninjas os sufocando até matá-los, porém, Neji com sua defesa absoluta conseguira repelir as dobraduras; Tenten, por sua vez, usou várias de suas armas defensivas e Lee fortalecendo seus músculos, conseguira tornar-se ágil suficiente para não ser envolvido por aquela técnica.

...

Naruto estava motivado a lutar contra aqueles seis homens de piercing para vingar a morte de seu pai e, ao mesmo tempo, defender a Vila que tanto amava. Estava em seu modo eremita que lhe dava mais força e, no entanto, cada um daqueles homens se mostrara um oponente muito forte cada qual com um jutsu muito poderoso. O loiro pedira à Hinata que não interviesse, pois aquela batalha era dele. Porém, a Hyuuga teve que intervir pelo menos uma vez senão o namorado já estaria perdido.

- Muito bem! - disse um dos homens - Vejo que é realmente filho do Yondaime. É até melhor do que ele. Seu pai já estaria morto numa hora dessas.

- Não fale do meu pai, miserável! - berrou um clone do Naruto que conseguiu se aproximar de um dos homens de piercing e destrui-lo com seu poderoso Rasenrengan

- Beleza! Menos um! - gritou outro dos clones de Naruto

- Não importa - falou outro homem de piercing - Assim que eu acabar com você, irei substituir aquele corpo por você.

"Corpo? Ele fala como se não fosse uma pessoa", pensava Hinata enquanto observava a luta. "Mas espere aí! Esses homens todos com piercing. É como se fossem um só. Como se estivessem sendo controlados como... bonecos. Será que...?"

- Byakugan! - sibilou a jovem enquanto sues olhos se inundavam de chakra e procuravam alguma coisa até localizá-la - Ah! É isso! Naruto!

...

Karin estava horrorizada com aquele homem. Como ele pudera ter coragem de profanar os cadáveres dos Uchihas para roubar seus Sharingans? E quando e como ele fizera isso? Sasuke permanecia numa atitude estática, aparentemente sem emoções, mas dava para sentir sua fúria contida pronta a se manifestar a qualquer momento. Ele fazia as mesmas indagações que a ruiva. Como se lesse os pensamentos de ambos, Danzou explicou:

- Sabem de uma coisa? A grande vantagem de se comandar uma Vila é que você pode ordenar qualquer coisa que seja sem questionamento dos seus subordinados, pelo menos aqueles que sabem agir como verdadeiros shinobis. Logo depois do enterro dos Uchihas, mandei que alguns ninjas revistassem todos os defuntos e recolhessem os olhos daqueles que tivessem os Sharingans. Claro, eles tiveram ajuda do Orochimaru que também me ajudou a implantar todos esses olhos assim como já havia feito com o olho e o braço de Uchiha Shisui. Orochimaru é um shinobi interessante e muito útil. Só não é perfeito porque se deixa levar por idéias estúpidas de vingança. Ele queria se vingar do Terceiro Hokage por tê-lo preterido por Minato como Hokage. E me ajudou para se vingar de você, Uchiha Sasuke, por tê-lo abandonado depois de ter te ensinado suas grandes técnicas e ter se juntado à Flor de Konoha e ao filho do Yondaime, a quem ele também detestava. Mas seu ódio e desejo de vingança me vieram a calhar.

Um silêncio ainda pairava no ar. Como nem Sasuke e nem Karin comentassem nada, Danzou continuou:

- E agora vou roubar seu Sharingan, Uchiha Sasuke, e vou adicionar pra minha coleção. Pena que não poderei fazer o mesmo com Itachi. Madara tem outros planos para ele.

Súbito, Sasuke apareceu num piscar de olhos atrás de Danzou e o atravessou no peito com seu chidori.

- Nunca mais abra sua boca suja pra falar do meu irmão ou da minha família - sussurou o jovem numa voz fria

Contudo, aquele Danzou se desvaneceu e apareceu outro entre o jovem e a Karin. O homem se preparou para um ataque direto no Uchiha, porém, o moreno percebeu a tempo e liberou a técnica do Susano'o que aprendera com o irmão. O exoesqueleto gigante prendeu Danzou e esmagou-o. Só que mais uma vez não era o verdadeiro Shimura. Novamente, apareceu outro Danzou mais ao fundo da grande bifurcação. Karin estava surpresa com aquilo e percebeu que aquele Danzou não se tratava de nenhuma espécie de Kage Bushin.

- Karin, vou precisar de sua ajuda - disse o Uchiha - Quero que analise bem a luta. Acho que você também percebeu que ele não está usando Kage Bushin. Deve ser genjutsu, mas não sei. Fique atenta.

- Hai - a moça assentiu

...

Em Konoha, a batalha estava ganha. Muitos shinobis foram mortos, porém, quase nenhum civil fora atingido pelo ataque.

Tsunade conseguira descobrir uma forma de derrotar os Zetsus e transmitira a informação para os demais ninjas usando sua lesma gigante que se partiu em várias outras lesmas para chegar até eles.

Gai conseguira derrotar Kisame com muito custo usando o poder do Sétimo Portão de seu corpo para se fortalecer a um nível absurdo e golpear sem dó o Akatsuki. Mesmo assim, Kisame não foi morto, porém, devido ao impacto do golpe ficara seriamente ferido e se matara invocando tubarões que o devoraram, pois se recusava a ser morto pelas mãos do inimigo.

Quanto a Kakashi, jamais pensou ter que utilizar seu Basho Tenki Kamui para mandar Kabuto à outra dimensão. Contudo, fora preciso porque o moço após ser destroçado pelo Chidori de Kakashi, utilizara seu corpo para liberar uma técnica chamada O Beijo da Cobra, uma técnica poderosa que liberava uma nuvem de veneno ofídico numa área de uma pequena vila como Konoha. Isso teria matado os habitantes do vilarejo se não fosse o Mangekyou Sharingan do cópia ninja.

Jiraya contemplava o corpo caído à sua frente. Sabia que sua luta contra seu ex-melhor amigo ia ser muito difícil em todos os sentidos, sobretudo pelo laço de amizade que os uniu durante tanto tempo. E também pelos jutsus que certamente Orochimaru tinha guardados na manga e que seriam em grande quantidade e potência. Por isso, estranhou que sua luta com ele tenha terminado de forma tão repentina e mais fácil do que julgara. Agora via o motivo diante dele.

Tsunade avistou seu companheiro à distância. Sabia que ele lutara contra o antigo parceiro de equipe. Era duro para ela também saber que alguém que lutara a seu lado por tanto tempo não passava de um vil traidor. A sannin se aproximou de Jiraya e colocou a mão sobre seu ombro. Ele a olhou por um breve instante em sinal de reconhecimento. Não sorriu, mas seu olhar transmitia o forte sentimento que nutria pela mulher. Depois, voltou sua atenção para o cadáver.

- Não deve ter sido nada fácil, não é? - disse ela sem desviar o olhar do rosto do companheiro - Afinal, ele era nosso amigo.

- Não. Nós é quem fomos amigos dele.

Ela assentiu e continuou:

- Você se sente bem? Quer dizer, nós somos shinobis, e eu também teria lutado contra ele e o matado se fosse preciso. Mas você consegue lidar com isso?

- Sim. Posso. Posso porque Orochimaru não foi morto, pelo menos não pela minha mão.

- Como assim? - estranhou Tsunade.

Então ela abaixou o olhar para a pessoa que Jiraya matara e arregalou os olhos. O corpo destroçado não era Orochimaru. Era um Zetsu.

...

Yamanaka Ino beijava ardentemente seu adorado marido sem se importar com os outros shinobis que estavam ao redor deles.

A moça e seus companheiros haviam conseguido derrotar Hidan e Kakuzu com muita dificuldade, afinal, os dois Akatsukis não eram shinobis comuns. Felizmente, tudo dera certo embora mais três ninjas fossem mortos pela dupla. Em parte, a vitória fora grantida graças ao intelecto incomparável de Shikamaru e às habilidades de Suigetsu tanto no manejo de suas espadas quanto na sua capacidade de assumir a forma líquida, o que aumentava consideravelmente sua força e jutsus.

E enquanto lutavam, tinham escutado vários barulhos de explosões a alguns quilômetros dali e, assim que derrotaram a dupla sinistra, dirigiram-se para o local daqueles estrondos.

Surpreenderam-se em ver Temari, Baki e os outros que estavam com eles. Quanto a Gaara, estava envolto em sua defesa absoluta e lutava contra Deidara que continuava sobre o pássaro. Fizeram menção de ajudar mesmo estando desgastados com a luta anterior, porém, Temari fez sinal para que não interferissem; aquela era a luta de seu irmão.

Finalmente, Gaara conseguiu destruir Deidara o aprisionando num caixão de areia e esmagando-o. Um grito de terror de congelar a alma se fez ouvir enquanto voava sangue e areia para todos os cantos.

O kazegage saiu de seu casulo de areia todo sujo e esgotado. Ino, ao ver o marido, não se conteve e correu até ele.

- Gaara! - exclamou e lançou-se nos braços do moço. Este, embora exausto, não afastou a mulher de si e deixou-se ser beijado por ela.

Os dois ficaram um bom tempo envolvidos naquele beijo de paixão e alívio por estarem vivos e juntos até Asuma fazer um pigarro bem acentuado perto do casal para que a loira caísse em si. Ino se desprendeu com relutância de seu esposo e Gaara, meio constrangido pela cena que os outros presenciaram - justo ele, o Kazekage, que não era dado a esse tipo de comportamento em público e nem poderia -, assumiu uma postura séria.

- Estão todos bem? - perguntou Asuma

Todos assentiram.

- E Itachi, Naruto e Sasuke? Onde está nosso exército? - perguntou Gaara

- Provavelmente ainda abaixo de nós - respondeu Shikamaru de forma displicente

- Precisamos encontrá-los - replicou Ino

- Falar é fácil - contestou Suigetsu com desdém como se a loira não tivesse falado nada mais do que o óbvio - Como a gente vai fazer isso?

- A areia - respondeu Gaara - Eu posso ordenar que ela encontre quem eu quiser.

- Mas você está fraco, meu amor. Já se esforçou bastante - protestou Ino

- Não importa. Farei o que for preciso. Mas quero encontrar primeiro nosso irmão. - disse olhando para Temari. Ela concordou.

...

Naruto olhou para cada um dos seis corpos destruídos à sua frente. Por fim, vingara seu pai. Bom, ainda não. Aqueles corpos eram apenas ferramentas, corpos pertencentes a outros ninjas que eram manipulados por um único shinobi, o verdadeiro Pain. Hinata o localizara com seu byakugan; ele estava na superfície, no alto de uma montanha e era pra lá que o loiro se dirigiu junto com a Hyuuga.

Em outra parte, Lee, Neji e Tenten estavam cercados por milhares de origamis formando um grande cubo que se fechava sobre eles. Rock Lee tentara rompê-los usando a força de seu terceiro portão aberto, porém, sem sucesso. Aquela origamis pareciam duros como aço. Por fim, Lee estava esgotado e sentindo os efeitos de seu jutsu. Ainda assim, teve forças para animar os amigos:

- Vamos, Tenten! Vamos, Neji! A gente não pode terminar assim. Somos a força jovem de Konoha!

- Neji, não consegue ver nenhuma falha? - perguntou Tenten segurando a bola de ferro presa a uma corrente com a qual investira várias vezes contra as paredes daquela prisão

- Se eu tivesse visto já estaríamos fora daqui - respondeu o Hyuuga tentando manter o sangue frio.

Konan observava seu cubo encurralando cada vez mais seus adversários. De repente, sentiu que alguém a chamava. Não pensou duas vezes e desfez sua técnica. Depois, sumiu em vários pedacinhos de papéis.

Quando os jovens se viram livres, ficaram estupefatos. Por que sua inimiga desistira do intento de massacrá-los?

...

Chyo sabia que era uma questão de tempo até que seu neto acabasse com ela e Kakuro. Este já estava caído com um poderoso venenoso correndo por suas veias, injetado pela marionete Hikuro. Mesmo atingido, o jovem mestre de marionetes conseguira destruir a marionete de proteção de Sasori embora no ataque teve que sacrificar seus próprios fantoches. Depois, caíra com os efeitos instantâneos do veneno, não sem antes contemplar assombrado a alguns metros um jovem que parecia ter sua idade e que trajava uma túnica preta com nuvens vermelhas. Possuía cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes. Frios e sem expressão.

Chyo também parecia surpresa; aquele era o corpo e rosto verdadeiros de seu neto. Tecnicamente, porque deveria aparentar pelo menos uns vinte anos a mais.

- Os anos parece que não fizeram muita diferença pra você - disse a anciã sem transparcer seu assombro

- Em compensação, pra senhora eles não foram muito generosos, Oba-sama - replicou o moço

- Não me subestime, meu querido neto - sorriu a idosa - Ainda não perdi o jeito.

- Veremos.

...

Não era possível aquilo. Nenhum genjutsu, ninjutsu ou qualquer outra técnica que Sasuke estava utilizando acertava Danzou. O homem parecia ileso a cada novo golpe do jovem Uchiha. Karin também estava espantada e tentava analisar a situação.

Shimura adentrou o túnel mais ao fundo e os dois jovens correram até ele para que não escapasse. Contudo, Danzou apenas queria atrai-los para o que parecia uma grande escavação de terra dividida em duas partes com uma uma larga fenda onde dava para se ver o céu acima deles. Então Sasuke liberou o Susano'o em sua forma mais completa: o exoesqueleto gigante vestiu uma armadura e segurava um enorme arco e flechas. Ele atirou uma flecha em Danzou; este fez três selos e foi acertado pela flecha, porém, outra vez apareceu vivo à direita do Uchiha. Um Sharingan do braço do homem se fechou e foi só nesse momento que Karin reparou que quatro olhos do braço de Shimura estavam fechados.

- Que raio de técnica é esta? - exclamou Sasuke entredentes mais para si, porém, o suficiente para seu oponente escutar

- Hum, você sendo um Uchiha não sabe? - disse o outro com desdém - Essa é uma técnica proibida do seu clã, o Izanagi.

- Izanagi?

- Sim. Tudo o que você tentar me fazer seja danos ou morte é revertido em ilusão como num sonho. Eu controlo a ilusão e a realidade e isso quer dizer que você não poderá saber como me atingir. Desista, Uchiha!

- Nunca - sussurrou Sasuke e mandou o Susano'o continuar a atirar flechas sobre Danzou, porém, este continuava imune após recebê-las no corpo.

Depois de um bom tempo e, após sucessivos golpes e técnicas que utilizou, finalmente Sasuke entendeu o princípio do Izanagi graças à análise de Karin que lhe transmitiu a informação, aproveitando um breve intervalo em que ele se recuperava de um jutsu desferido por seu inimigo. Cada olho se fechava por cerca de sessenta segundos e neste breve intervalo, o chakra de Simura se esgotava. Como restava somente quatro Sharingans, o jutsu estava limitado em quatro utilizações em duzentos e quarenta segundos, tempo suficiente para o moreno elaborar um plano estratégico.

- Vocês podem ter descoberto como funciona o Izanagi, mas isso de nada lhes servirá - desdenhou o shinobi

- É o que veremos - replicou o Uchiha e atacou com kunais e shurikens

Danzou se defendeu e utilizou uma técnica de fogo para combater o jovem. O moreno realizou mais táticas para obrigar Shimura a gastar mais três Sharingans. Por fim, o moço pegou sua espada e moldou-a com o Chidori atravessando Danzou.

- Você não aprende mesmo, hein, Uchiha? Assim são os jovens: nécios e impulsivos.

Contudo, o sangue escorreu da boca de Danzou. Perplexo, ele notou que realmente fora atravessado pela espada do Uchiha e que o Izanagi não havia funcionado.

- Mas o quê...?

- Eu...usei um genjutsu bem fraco em você antes...que percebesse - disse Sasuke tentando manter o fôlego pois seu corpo estava esgotado - Só precisei... calcular a hora de usar o genjutsu e fazer parecer que o... Izanagi funcionava. Você sempre verificava se os olhos... estavam abertos e eu notei...isso

Sasuke tirou sua espada do corpo de Danzou e ambos caíram. Karin correu até seu companheiro e curou-o utilizando um dos selos redondos que carregava consigo para tratar feridas.

- O seu erro foi achar que por ter colocado as mãos em alguns dos Sharingans podia me derrotar, um usuário legítimo desses olhos. Ninguém se iguala a um Uchiha, você quem deveria aprender isso. Pena que não vai viver pra absorver essa lição - continuou Sasuke com voz fria e impiedosa e se pôs de pé para terminar sua vingança.

- Ainda não acabou - Danzou de repente se levantou com todas as forças que lhe restavam - Ainda tenho o olho de Shisui

E antes que o Uchiha pudesse pegá-lo, Danzou apareceu atrás de Karin e agarrou-a como refém

- Não tente nada ou ela morre.

- Me largue, seu maldito.- gritou Karin raivosa

- Cale a boca! E então Uchiha? Vai matar sua amiga e vingar o clã? Ou vai se render pra salvá-la?

"Droga, pensou Sasuke, "Eu tenho que me vingar, mas a Karin...". Ele hesitava.

- Você não passa de um covarde, Danzou - disse Sasuke sem emoção na voz - Usando uma refém para se proteger.

- Você não entenderia, jovem. Não sabe o suficiente do mundo ninja. É meu dever fazer isso pela Vila Oculta da Folha e pelo mundo ninja. Não posso morrer aqui.

- Por Konoha? Pelo mundo ninja? Não me faça rir. Juntar-se com Uchiha Madara que só quer a destruição de todos. Não haverá mundo ninja com ele no controle.

- É aí que você se engana, menino tolo. Madara terá o controle sobre todo o mundo ninja e aqueles que forem leais a ele poderão governar cada país sob uma nova ordem, uma que não terá espaço para sentimentos inúteis como amor e esperança, só importará a sobrevivência, servir a um Bem maior, isso será a Paz tão buscada pelo idealistas como o Yondaime. E eu estarei à frente do País do Fogo sob essa ordem.

- Então é isso? Você não quer apenas o controle da Vila, mas de todo o país.

- Exato. E os Uchihas assim como o Hokage seriam um obstáculo para esse objetivo. Foi por isso que precisaram ser sacrificados.

- Maldito.

Sasuke fez menção de avançar, porém Danzou o ameaçou com Karin ainda em seus braços.

- Nem mais um passo, Uchiha. É o fim pra você, já usou muito dos seus olhos.

Sasuke estava num dilema. Ele nunca quis defender Konoha quando fora junto com Itachi naquela batalha; seu único desejo era vingança, porém, ele não podia ignorar Karin que por mais irritante que fosse, fora sua namorada e agora era sua amiga, noiva de um dos seus grandes amigos. Como poderia olhar para Suigetsu se a deixasse morrer para alcançar seu objetivo? Foi Karin que resolveu a questão para eles.

- Sasuke, faça o que for preciso - sussurrou

- Karin...

- Eu sou um pouco mais baixa que ele. Você pode arriscar e em todo caso, ficarei bem.

O moreno entendeu a dica. Com um esforço supremo, ativou o Mangekyou Sharingan e utilizou o Chidori que atravessou Karin e acertou Danzou bem em seu coração. A ruiva deu um grito de dor, mas aguentou firme. Quanto a Shimura, olhou assombrado para o jovem.

"Enfim, eu me vingo de um", pensou o rapaz com expressão de júbilo.

...

- Ele vai ficar bem, Chyo-sama? - perguntou Temari

- Infelizmente, não posso dar falsas esperanças, Temari - respondeu a anciã examinando a ferida de Kankurou - Meu neto não era só um grande controlador de marionetes, mas também um grande conhecedor de venenos e este é desconhecido mesmo para mim.

Chyo e Kankurou foram resgatados pelos grupos de Gaara e Ino que apareceram a tempo de intervir na luta dela com Sasori. Unindo as forças que restavam, conseguiram destruir o Akatsuki e todas as terríveis marionetes que controlava, dentre elas, o Terceiro Kazegage, a quem todos da Vila da Areia julgavam desaparecido. Perceberam com horror que o corpo do jovem nada mais era do que uma marionete que fez de si próprio e que implantara seu coração e chakra vital. Isso explicava não aparentar mais de 18 anos já que tinha exatamente essa idade há vinte anos atrás quando fora embora da Vila da Areia como nukennin.

Kankurou estava entre a vida e a morte. Precisavam com urgência levá-lo dali para ser atendido e extraído o veneno de seu corpo. Caso contrário, poderia morrer. As únicas que poderiam salvá-lo eram Tsunade ou Sakura e Konoha estava bem distante.

- Se ao menos a Flor de Konoha ainda estivesse por aqui - murmurou Chyo.

...

Sakura estava em sua cela. E esperava. Sim, esperava que _aquela mulher_ voltasse junto com uma escolta para conduzi-la não sabia aonde. Só sabia que certamente seria refém de alguma transação de Madara. Não tinha muitas forças; aquela cela fora destinada a ela justamente para isso: absorver seu chakra e impedi-la de realizar qualquer tipo de jutsu.

Ela não temia por si, mas por seu filho. E também por Itachi. Como estaria ele agora? E o Sasuke? E os outros?

Não pôde continuar suas reflexões, pois logo abriram a porta de sua cela. Lá estava aquela mulher com seu sorriso irritante e um ar de triunfo, porém, a rosada a encarava sem nenhuma emoção no rosto e sem qualquer demonstração de cansaço; não lhe daria esse gostinho.

A mulher estava com dois shinobis troncudos que traziam cada qual um par de algemas. A seu sinal, os dois homens acorrentaram a moça que não tentou reagir, pois fraca como estava, não poderia se defender de algum golpe que prejudicasse sua gravidez. Aquelas algemas também impediam do chakra circular livremente pelo corpo.

- Espero que tenha apreciado as nossas acomodações - continuou a outra e olhou a rosada com desprezo - Por mim você já tava morta, mas infelizmente é um mal necessário.

Sakura encarava a outra com desdém, o que irritou-a. Ela se aproximou da konoichi e esbofeteou-a como para descarregar seu ódio.

- Se me olhar assim mais uma vez, vou te fazer se arrepender, sua vaca.

Sakura não se inflamou, pelo contrário, parecia achar graça na irritação da mulher.

- Você realmente é patética, Leiko - provocou

Sim. Diante da Haruno estava ninguém mais que Uchiha Leiko. Fora poupada por Madara por alguma razão e agora era sua cúmplice nos projetos que traçara.

Quando Sakura despertou naquela cela e viu Leiko, surpreendeu-se, pois todos a julgavam morta. A Uchiha de vez em quando ia até o local verificar se a shinobi acordara; não queria perder a oportunidade de surpreendê-la. Depois que Sakura a viu, Leiko fora chamar os guardas para algemarem a rosada e levá-la para onde estava Madara. O homem tencionava obrigar Itachi a se render.

- Cala a boca, sua vagabunda - esbravejou a morena e deu mais um tapa em sua rival - Você só tá viva por causa de Uchiha Madara, mas assim que ele conseguir dominar o Itachi, eu mesma vou acabar com sua raça.

- Nessas circunstâncias em que estou algemada e sem poder me defender, até uma criança poderia acabar comigo - desdenhou sem se intimidar e recebeu outro tapa

- Só não te dou uma surra porque Madara quer você inteira e sem um arranhão. Levem ela agora.

Os dois homens seguraram a ninja com força e junto com Leiko, abandonaram o local.

...

Itachi estava num labirinto. Não qualquer labirinto; ele sabia que não passava de mais um genjutsu de Madara. Mesmo assim, estava com seu Sharingan ativado e atento a qualquer ataque de seu adversário. Ele sabia que o Uchiha estava só brincando com ele. _Ainda_. O ex-chefe do clã devia ser um tipo muito sádico que gostava de brincar com a "comida" antes de devorá-la por completo. O moreno não sabia precisar quanto tempo estava ali preso; pareciam meses, mas aquele certamente era o Tsukuyomi que confundia o tempo a seu bel-prazer.

O labirinto possuía altos muros de cor vermelha com uma tênue claridade. No alto só se via o escuro. E toda vez que Itachi pensava ter encontrado a saída, mais uma vez se via no centro do labirinto. Aquilo o estava enlouquecendo, mas devia permanecer com a mente fria se quisesse se libertar. Tentara cancelar a técnica, mas parecia não dar muito resultado. Talvez fosse pelo fato daquele não ser um Tsukuyomi ordinário, se é que se pode chamar de "ordinária" semelhante técnica. Deveria ser de um nível bem mais elevado devido ao Mangekyou Eterno. Nenhum Uchiha nem mesmo Itachi sabiam muito sobre o grau desse Doujutsu, com exceção, é claro do próprio Madara.

Itachi estava esgotado; talvez não tivesse passado mais do que um par de minutos na realidade, mas a percepção de tempo que sua mente captava o estava cansando. Outro shinobi em seu lugar já tinha até morrido pelas sensações de exaustão, fome e sede, porém, graças ao fato de ser um usuário do Sharingan, sempre que sentia que ia desfalecer, ele conseguia focar em sua mente que tudo era uma ilusão que logo passaria.

Por fim, se não podia cancelar a ilusão, iria revertê-la a seu favor. Concentrando seu chakra, sugou aquele labirinto em suas mãos e o fez se transformar num gigantesco corvo e nele se fundiu. E de alguma maneira conseguiu chegar até a mente de Madara e lançou-se sobre ele.

Quando voltou a si, Itachi ofegava e estava de joelhos, porém, levantou-se em posição de ataque enquanto observava o inimigo diante de si. Madara não parecia ter mais do que uns quarenta anos e só Kami sabia que meios utilizara para não envelhecer. A mesma cabeleira negra, o semblante frio e arrogante próprio de um Uchiha e o corpo bem treinado de um shinobi.

- Estou impressionado, Itachi. Ninguém jamais conseguiu sair desse Tsukuyomi nem mesmo um dos Uchihas que matei e que tinham o Sharingan. Nem mesmo o seu pai.

Itachi nada disse e sua expressão permanecia impassível.

- Como você deve saber, esse é um Tsukuyomi num grau muito elevado que nem mesmo seu Mangekyou pode alcançar. Mas você se saiu muito bem.

Mal acabou de falar e outro Itachi apareceu atrás dele e atravessou-o com uma espada.

- Você fala demais para um Uchiha.

No entanto, o Madara que acertara desapareceu e reapareceu em outra parte daquela gruta enorme.

- Então vamos direto ao ponto. Vou lhe fazer uma proposta - disse

- Não estou interessado.

- Calma, Itachi, nem falei o que é.

- Boa coisa vinda de você não deve ser.

- Você sempre foi um fedelho metido - o homem esboçou um sorriso quase imperceptível - Me lembro da época em que você ainda era um garoto. Nunca se intimidou diante de mim como os outros Uchihas. Até seu pai me temia.

- Mas ele teve coragem suficiente pra te expulsar do clã.

Os olhos do outro se estreitaram, porém, manteve o tom de voz neutro e continuou:

- Você é o maior guerreiro que já enfrentei, Itachi. É um prodígio único. O maior dos Uchihas depois de mim. Eu odiaria ter que acabar com você.

- Creio que nenhum de nós dois tenha escolha.

- Ah, mas nós temos sim. Eu vou lhe dar uma chance. Junte-se a mim em meus planos e você poderá viver e reconstruir o clã. Um outro clã que possa obedecer incondicionalmente às minhas ordens.

Num piscar de olhos, Itachi saíra do lugar onde estava e mais uma vez atravessou Madara com sua espada. No entanto, dessa vez o homem não se mexeu, porém, era como se a espada tivesse atravessado o vácuo. Aquilo assombrou o jovem Uchiha. Antes que fizesse mais qualquer coisa, Madara lhe desferiu um chute que o fez voar longe. Imediatamente, o moreno se recuperou e pegou a espada do chão que voara junto com ele.

- Tudo bem, Itachi. Vamos brincar mais um pouco enquanto você repensa minha proposta - replicou Madara - Até lá teremos convidadas que farão você mudar de idéia.

Nisso, lançou uma bola de fogo em direção a Itachi

Enquanto se desviava e, por sua vez, também mandava um jutsu de fogo, Itachi pensava nas últimas palavras de Madara. Teve um mal pressentimento ao ouvir tal sentença.

...

**É isso aí. Espero que tenham curtido. Como disse, o próximo é o penúltimo e será a tão aguardada batalha entre Madara e Itachi. Gente, a luta entre Danzou e Sasuke foi bastante similar ao do mangá, mas com algumas diferenças, é claro. Uma delas, como devem ter notado, é a própria postura do Sasuke; ele hesitando em se vingar em detrimento de uma amiga. Embora não goste do personagem, procurei torná-lo mais humano e leal do que se tem mostrado e, por outro lado, quis mostrar uma face mais durona da Karin. Ela não é minha personagem feminina favorita do mangá, mas não desgosto dela e, também tio Kishi mostra as konoichis de uma forma que não aprovo: fracas e como se fossem um estorvo, enfim.**

**Para quem acompanha minha tradução ItaSaku, aviso que o próximo capítulo estará disponível até sexta-feira desta semana. E o penúltimo capítulo desta fic estará pronto na semana que vem (promessa é dívida). Até lá e deixem reviews.**


	38. Irmãos Uchiha sempre unidos

**Bem, finalmente o penúltimo capítulo. Gente, não deu pra publicar semana passada, mas pelo menos dessa vez consegui postar em um curto espaço de tempo. Como no capítulo anterior, usei de spoilers do mangá e adaptei para a história. Tentei escrever da melhor maneira possível a luta contra Madara. Espero que gostem. Boa leitura!**

**-0-**

- Karin, eu não sei dizer se você é louca ou se você é corajosa – comentou Sasuke num tom inexpressivo embora não pudesse deixar de sentir certa admiração por sua companheira

- Um elogio de Uchiha Sasuke para mim? Quem diria? – replicou a ruiva com sarcasmo

Ela estava sentada se recuperando do ferimento que recebera da espada chidori do amigo. Assim que Sasuke atingira o coração de Danzou, o shinobi largou Karin e, num ato desesperado para matar o jovem Uchiha, explodira a si próprio derrubando a escavação onde se encontravam; entretanto, Sasuke fora mais rápido e tirara ele e Karin do local indo para outra bifurcação.

A ferida no ombro da ruiva fora bastante grave, porém, ainda que não fosse uma ninja médica, ela sempre trazia consigo selos de chakra de cura, algo inventado por seu clã. Por isso, Sasuke, ajoelhado diante dela, tratava da ferida com um desses selos enquanto conversavam.

- Não foi um elogio – murmurou o jovem – Eu disse que não sei se você é louca ou se é corajosa.

- Vindo de você, considero as duas coisas o mesmo elogio – tornou a moça

Sasuke revirou os olhos.

- Como se sente? – perguntou

- Como se tivesse sido atravessada por uma espada – brincou. Olhando para a expressão séria do rapaz, continuou – Eu tô legal. Sério. Você fez um bom trabalho.

- Ótimo – ele disse e ergueu-se dando a mão para sua parceira se levantar – A gente não pode perder mais tempo aqui. Temos que achar os outros.

- Tudo bem. E como você se sente?

- Estou bem, não se preocupe.

- Não falo do seu estado físico. Falo da sensação de ter matado aquele cara.

- Eu já matei antes em batalhas.

- Só que isso é diferente. E então? Tá feliz com sua vingança?

- Não é como se eu tivesse ganho o prêmio como o shinobi do ano, mas sinto que fiz o que devia fazer – respondeu com franqueza – Cumpri o meu dever não pra Konoha, mas pro meu clã. Para os meus pais.

Karin assentiu. Só faltava Uchiha Madara, o Uchiha dos Uchihas. Um paréo duro muito mais do que Danzou, talvez até mesmo para Uchiha Itachi. Pensando nisso, Sasuke continuou:

- Vamos logo que quero achar o Itachi.

Quando estavam para marchar, surgiu diante deles uma cobra gigante e cinzenta que arrebentara uma das paredes do túnel. No topo da cabeça da serpente se encontrava o verdadeiro Orochimaru, o sannin das cobras.

- Sasuke-kun, meu ex-amado discípulo - sibilou o sannin com um sorriso amargo e uma falsa cordialidade na voz

Refeitos da surpresa, pois nenhum dos dois sentira a presença do shinobi - nem mesmo Karin por ainda estar se recuperando de seu ferimento -, os dois se puseram em posição de ataque. Porém, Sasuke sussurou para a ruiva:

- Karin, quero que saia imediatamente daqui e vê se encontra algum outro shinobi. Tente achar Suigetsu.

- Mas você ainda não está totalmente recuperado... - ela tentou protestar

- Faz o que eu tô mandando. Vai agora, eu distraio ele.

Ela permanecia hesitante.

- Não vou ordenar mais uma vez - continuou o moço num tom mais baixo e frio

Karin o obedeceu e tomou a direção contrária na qual estava Orochimaru. Este tentou detê-la com várias serpentes que saíram de seu braço, porém, Sasuke cortou suas cabeças enquanto a moça se afastava.

- Isso é só entre eu e você. É a mim que você quer...mestre - acentuou com sarcasmo a última palavra

- Tem razão. Não quero ninguém atrapalhando esse nosso encontro - tornou o sannin assumindo uma expressão séria - Esperei muito por isso, Sasuke.

...

Uchiha Madara se encontrava no clã. Uma procissão de membros se encaminhava até ele. Todos lhe dirigiam olhares de acusação. Ele estava no meio de uma praça que dava acesso às lojas exclusivas do clã. Homens, mulheres, crianças, jovens e velhos: todos os Uchihas mortos se aproximavam dele. Rodearam-no com suas expressões zangadas e começaram a gritar: "Traidor!", "Assassino!" . As vozes começaram num murmúrio baixo até ecoar a altos berros. Dentre os vários rostos que via, Madara localizou o rosto severo e ameaçador de Fugaku, que com um movimento da mão direita parecia instigar aquele coro barulhento como um maestro numa orquestra.

De repente, Fugaku fez um gesto que silenciou a todos os membros. Começaram a abrir espaço como se dessem passagem a alguém. De fato, passando por eles como se estivesse num corredor, um jovem de feições severas e ar arrogante caminhava a passos lentos em direção a Madara. Era seu filho, Uchiha Hetsuga, que morrera aos 18 anos na Primeira Guerra Ninja.

Se Madara ficara surpreso ou perturbado com aquela aparição não demonstrou em seu semblante ou em seus olhos frios. Súbito, o cenário ao seu redor mudou: todos os Uchihas sumiram com exceção de Hetsuga. O jovem agora estava deitado com uma grande ferida exposta no peito e dos olhos escorria sangue. Ambos se achavam num campo de batalha enquanto milhares de shinobis lutavam entre si. O moço ferido ergueu a mão em direção ao seu pai. Madara permanecia estático sem mover um músculo.

- P...pai - gemia Hetsuga com dificuldade - Pai... me...me ajude.

O Uchiha mais velho continuava impassível; seus olhos assumiram o tom avermelhado do Doujutsu e toda a cena à sua volta foi se fragmentando em mil pedaços. Logo Madara se viu novamente à gruta em que batalhava contra Itachi. O moreno estava à sua frente a alguns metros com o Sharingan ativado.

- Impressionante, tenho que admitir - murmurou o homem - Mas você precisa de bem mais do que isso para me derrotar, meu jovem.

- Isso já é um começo - tornou o rapaz

- Sim. Se você quiser pode ser o começo de grandes façanhas ao meu lado.

- Você é incrível, Madara - Itachi não pode deixar de exprimir um sorriso irônico - Primeiro arma uma emboscada para eu ser morto por um dos seus subordinados. Depois, acaba com o clã; como se isso não bastasse, ainda tenta me incriminar pelo massacre. E agora me propõe uma aliança?

- Ora, Itachi, você é superior a isso. Nós dois somos. No final das contas tudo o que eu fiz foi a seu favor.

O moreno ergueu uma sombrancelha em sinal de desdém.

- Eu sabia que Tetsuo não conseguiria te matar mesmo que fosse te dar bastante trabalho. Você, como Uchiha e membro da ANBU, acabaria dando um jeito de derrotá-lo e sobreviveria com a Flor de Konoha ao seu lado para lhe curar qualquer ferida. Quanto ao clã, eu te fiz um favor. Pelo que eu sei, você sempre sacrificou seus interesses em prol dos Uchihas. E foi por causa deles que você não pôde se casar com sua querida kunoichi.

Itachi endureceu a expressão só de ouvir Madara mencionar sua amada.

- Eu sei melhor do que você o que é se sacrificar por um maldito clã que só vive em seu mundinho pequeno com interesses medíocres e estúpidos. Depois que sugam tudo o que queriam de você, te dão as costas - a voz de Madara assumiu um tom rancoroso - Sacrifiquei meu irmão e meu filho pelos interesses do clã e olha o que eu recebi deles: nada. Minha esposa morreu de desgosto pela morte do nosso filho e mesmo assim continuei a lutar por nossos membros e nossa tradição. E o que os Uchihas me deram? Nada.

- Quanto sacrifício! - por fim, manifestou-se Itachi - Eu não colocaria as coisas desse seu ponto de vista. Tudo o que fez foi por você mesmo. Pelo que eu sei, matou seu próprio irmão para conseguir o Mangekyou Sharingan. Quanto ao seu filho, ele morreu não para salvar os interesses do clã, mas por vontade própria, para defender Konoha na Primeira Guerra. Você praticamente obrigou Hetsuga a doar os olhos dele e transportar para si próprio porque estava começando a ficar cego pelos efeitos do Mangekyou Sharingan e mesmo assim ele foi lutar pela Vila com essa desvantagem que lhe custou a vida. E foi isso que matou sua esposa de desgosto, descobrir o tipo de monstro que você é. E pra completar, foram suas ações de levar o clã a um confronto suicida contra Konoha que fizeram os Uchihas se voltarem contra você.

- Nossa! Você está bastante informado a meu respeito, Itachi - murmurou o outro sem se abalar com as acusações do moreno - Sim, matei meu irmão pra conseguir o Mangekyou e exigi os olhos do meu filho pra me curar da cegueira. Mas tudo isso não deixam de ser sacrifícios que fiz pelo clã. Eu abri meus olhos primeiro para o que o clã Senju estava fazendo conosco e quis me precaver. Eles nos transformaram em simples lacaios ao invés de verdadeiros aliados. Tarde demais os Uchihas se deram conta de que eu estava com a razão. Konoha também está podre por dentro e precisa ser varrida, Itachi. Foi por isso que quis te responsabilizar pelo massacre do clã; pra você ver como é a ingratidão daqueles poderosos como Danzou e os conselheiros que precisaram de seus serviços no passado e não hesitaram em te responsabilizar por coisas que você não havia feito. Sendo assim, vale também lutar pela Vila da Folha?

- No final das contas, você também usou Danzou. E agora pretende me usar - sorriu o moço

- Danzou é descartável para mim assim como Orochimaru. Eles não são Uchihas e no fundo não deixam de ser do clã Senju. Portanto, não são confiáveis. Mas seu irmãozinho Sasuke vai acabar com eles.

- Miserável! - Itachi não se segurou e num átimo estava pressionando Madara na parede com as mãos em seu pescoço - Deixe o Sasuke fora de suas tramóias!

- Calma, Itachi - o outro respondeu num tom calmo e sereno - Não confia na capacidade de seu irmão? Ele vai dar conta dos dois e depois poderá se juntar a nós.

- Nunca. Nem ele e nem eu.

- Não lute contra mim, Itachi, mas comigo - Madara já estava livre das mãos de Itachi e do lado oposto a este - Estou te dando uma oportunidade única. Você, Sasuke e eu, únicos Uchihas vivos, podemos reconstruir o nosso próprio clã e dominar não só Konoha como todo o mundo ninja.

- Você é louco.

- Não, sou um visionário.

E antes que Itachi fizesse algum movimento de ataque, Madara pressionou uma pedra que afastou as paredes do túnel e alargou toda a bifurcação numa espécie de câmara secreta. Itachi se surpreendeu, no entanto, não abandonou a posição de defesa.

- Ah, eis nossas convidadas como te avisei - disse e apontou com o dedo uma entrada por onde vinha um grupo de quatro pessoas - Elas o farão considerar minha proposta.

Itachi olhou na direção indicada por Madara e não pode deixar de exprimir sua surpresa.

- Sakura! E...Leiko?

...

Naruto entrou numa pequena caverna no alto de uma montanha onde estava o verdadeiro e último corpo de Pain, conforme Hinata havia visto. O Uzumaki - ainda no modo eremita - pediu que a namorada o aguardasse do lado de fora, pois era uma luta que ele tinha que terminar sozinho. A jovem concordou.

Dentro da caverna, estava um homem de cabelos avermelhados que aparentava ter uns trinta anos; estava totalmente preso a uma espécie de máquina que servia para ele transmitir seu chakra aos seis corpos. Com ele, estava a mulher de nome Konan. Ambos estavam impressionados com o desempenho do loiro em ter conseguido destruir os seis corpos de Pain, coisa que nenhum outro shinobi conseguira.

Naruto ostentava uma expressão de puro ódio: ali estava o homem que, de fato, matara seu pai. Danzou e Madara podiam ser os articuladores, mas Pain que era o executor. Ao ver a expressão no rosto do jovem, Konan se preparou para atacá-lo, porém, Pain fez um gesto para que ela se afastasse.

Por um bom tempo se fez silêncio. Pain e Naruto se olhavam; o primeiro com certa curiosidade e o segundo com ódio. Por fim, o homem se manifestou:

- Você deve me odiar muito, não, meu jovem? Eu, o assassino de seu pai.

- Mesmo que você mate o Nagato, isso não mudará nada - Konan se intrometeu como se fosse para defender seu companheiro - O Mundo Ninja vai continuar o mesmo e você simplesmente vai satisfazer a um tolo desejo de vingança.

- Então seu verdadeiro nome é Nagato? - perguntou o moço com a voz trêmula pela fúria

- Sim. Por quê? - perguntou ele

- Eu quero conhecer meu inimigo. Quero entender seus motivos, o porquê de estar nessa guerra, matando inocentes.

- E que diferença isso faz pra você? Irá me matar de qualquer jeito.

- Meu pai foi discípulo do sannin Jiraya. O ero-sennin também foi meu mestre e ainda é de certa forma. Ele me disse que acredita que as pessoas um dia poderão se entender.

Por um tempo, Nagato nada disse. Depois, respondeu:

- Jiraya também foi meu mestre.

Naruto se espantou, no entanto, permaneceu calado.

- Ele também me disse isso uma vez. É um sonho tolo e desconexo da realidade, uma besteira para a mente de um homem como ele. Você realmente acredita nisso?

- Meu pai acreditava, por isso se tornou Hokage.

- E agora está morto - completou Nagato.

O loiro apertou as duas mãos, porém, não fez nenhum movimento para atacar. Ao invés disso, desfez o modo eremita e continuou mais calmo:

- Então me conte sua história. Você me perguntou se acredito nesse conceito de paz que o ero-sennin prega e que meu pai acreditava. Me conte como você se tornou essa pessoa depois de ser discípulo de Jiraya. E aí vou responder à sua pergunta.

Nagato e Konan se entreolharam. A despeito do sinal negativo que Konan fez com a cabeça, Nagato resolveu satisfazer o pedido do loiro.

...

Sasuke estava no nível dois do selo amaldiçoado que ainda possuía. Com as asas grandes que adquiria nesse estágio, ele voava em torno de Orochimaru. O sannin tinha usado boa parte de seus jutsus poderosos, porém, nenhum atingira o Uchiha. Quanto ao jovem, não pretendia usar o Mangekyou Sharingan, pois já desgastara muito seu corpo com o Doujutsu na luta contra Danzou.

- Você realmente soube como manipular este selo, Sasuke-kun. Fico satisfeito que tenha feito bom uso do poder que te dei - ironizou o sannin.

- Poder que você tentou usar para me subjugar a você. Para tomar meu corpo - tornou Sasuke com enfado na voz

- Tudo tem seu preço. E chegou a hora de você me entregar o que me deve. Seu corpo.

- Então venha pegá-lo se você quiser.

Orochimaru ia utilizar mais um dos seus poderosos jutsus, porém, sentiu seu corpo fraquejar por uns momentos.

"Droga! Não aguento mais essa dor. Não vai ter jeito, tem que ser feito agora", pensou ele.

Nisso, o sannin revelou seu verdadeiro corpo, o de uma serpente com escamas brancas, maior do que aquela em que estivera montado. Era dessa forma que ele pretendia possuir Sasuke. Entretanto, o jovem se defendeu de vários golpes de Orochimaru até que, de repente, começou a sentir tonturas. O selo amaldiçoado se desativou.

"Merda! O que está havendo!", indagou para si

- Há!Há!Há! - gargalhou a cobra enlouquecida - Eu espalhei fluidos pelo ar que se evaporaram e se transformaram em veneno. Agora você não me escapa, Sasuke!

Orochimaru começou seu Jutsu de transferência de corpo. Sasuke se viu num local escuro e com o chão coberto de serpentes. Ele estava todo coberto por uma espécie de gosma e diante dele haviam outras pessoas também cobertas, eram corpos de shinobis possuídos por Orochimaru. O jovem tentou se libertar, mas parecia inútil. A grande cobra disse entre estridentes gargalhadas:

- Não adianta, Uchiha Sasuke. Aqui é uma dimensão criada por mim da qual nunca ninguém escapou. E agora, fique calmo. Prometo que vai acabar nun instante - avançou em direção ao rapaz

De repente, o sannin ficou inerte; voltou à sua forma humana e viu-se preso entre algumas grandes estacas de madeira. Os olhos de Sasuke - sem utilizar o Tsukuyomi - ativaram o Sharingan a um nível alto de genjutsu suficiente para deter Orochimaru.

- Mas... como? - exclamou se debatendo para se livrar da ilusão - Eu tenho pesquisado seu doujutsu, eu consegui descobrir o segredo dele tal como a kunoichi intrometida. Eu criei até uma fórmula aplicada no corpo para neutralizar os efeitos do genjutsu sobre mim.

- Não importa o que você ou qualquer outro shinobi faça, Orochimaru. Pode ter descoberto o funcionamento do Sharingan, mas nunca poderá ser capaz de deter seu poder, o poder do Sharingan de um verdadeiro Uchiha.

Por fim, Sasuke se viu de volta ao túnel com os restos da Grande Cobra caídos aos seus pés. Ele havia absorvido o sannin das cobras bem como sua dimensão.

...

Itachi não podia acreditar. Sakura prisioneira de Madara e Leiko viva e sua cúmplice.

Assim que o grupo se aproximou, Leiko se dirigiu para o lado de Madara enquanto dois shinobis arrastavam Sakura com os pés e as mãos presos por correntes que lhe sugavam o chakra. A Uchiha deu um sorriso de escárnio para seu "marido".

- Olá, meu amor! - cumprimentou numa voz falsa e melosa

Itachi não respondeu e nem seus olhos frios deixaram transparecer o desprezo e o nojo que sentia daquela que, infelizmente, ainda era sua esposa oficial; tampouco deixava transparecer a cólera e o desejo de matar Madara por usar sua flor para ameaçá-lo. Sabia que um movimento falso e o outro não hesitaria em acabar com sua amada e nem com seu filho. Será que o velho Uchiha sabia da gravidez da moça? Instintivamente, olhou para Sakura.

Esta, por sua vez, sentia-se envergonhada. Por sua causa, por sua teimosia é que estavam naquela situação. Se tivesse contado sobre sua gravidez e ficado em Konoha, Itachi não precisaria enfrentar aquele dilema em ter que escolher entre sua vida e a do filho e trair Konoha ou sacrificar a ambos pelo bem da Vila. No entanto, a rosada estava decidida a tirar o peso daquela escolha dos ombros do seu amado. Afinal, eles eram shinobis e estavam ali para defender a Vila da Folha. Um shinobi sabia que seu dever era proteger o lugar onde residia e aos seus habitantes mesmo que custasse sua própria vida.

Por isso, Sakura não fraquejou e sustentou um olhar determinado para Itachi. Ele não devia hesitar; o que importava era proteger milhares de vida mesmo que a dela e a do bebê perecessem. O moço entendeu a intenção do olhar de Sakura, mas não queria fazê-lo.

A comunicação muda entre os dois durou um segundo, porém, Madara percebera o que se passava entre eles e disse:

- Ora, Itachi, não cometa uma imprudência. Você não tem que morrer e nem sua noiva. Basta se aliar a mim.

- Ela não é noiva do Itachi! - interrompeu Leiko com indignação - Ele ainda é casado comigo.

- Cale a boca, por favor, minha querida - disse o Uchiha num tom de voz gentil e calmo, mas o olhar estreitado que dirigiu minimamente à morena fê-la se arrepiar

- Por que eu estou surpreso? - disse Itachi por fim - Somente uma mente maquiavélica como a sua, Madara, poderia arquitetar um esquema como esse. Reunir ao mesmo tempo minha ex-mulher (acentuou bem o _ex_) com minha futura esposa para me confrontar? Uma sua cúmplice e a a outra sua refém.

- Eu não sou sua ex-mulher! - esbravejou Leiko - Sou sua esposa legítima!

- Eu preferia mil vezes uma cobra como companheira do que você, Leiko. Como pôde trair nosso clã e se aliar a esse homem?

- Eu...e-u

- Eu pensei que você não pudesse descer mais baixo do que já havia feito, mas acho que me enganei.

- Como ousa...?

- Chega - interrompeu Madara - Agora não é hora de discutir os problemas de casamento entre vocês dois. Eu espero uma resposta de sua parte, Itachi.

- Tem razão, Madara. Não é hora para insignificâncias - lançou um olhar de desdém para Leiko e se voltou para o outro Uchiha - Eu decido isso: liberte a Sakura e me enfrente como homem. Prometo uma morte rápida e sem dor pra você.

Madara não pôde deixar de rir.

- Itachi, eu admiro você por manter seu senso de humor mesmo numa situação dessas.

- Não estou brincando.

- E nem eu - fechou a cara - Você ainda não entendeu a situação? Não está em posição de exigir nada. Se não se render, mato sua "futura esposa" num piscar de olhos. Bem, não exatamente eu, mas sua mulher adoraria fazer o serviço.

- Pode apostar que sim - tornou Leiko com sorriso cruel e apontando uma kunai no pescoço de Sakura

- Itachi, nao dê ouvidos a eles e nem se importe comigo. Lute por Konoha - Sakura finalmente se manifestou ainda segurada pelos shinobis

- Cala a boca, vagabunda! - Leiko não se segurou e deu um chute nas costas da rosada que gemeu de dor.

- Pare, Leiko! Ela está grávida! - Itachi não se conteve

- O...o quê? - a morena disse num fio de voz incapaz de acreditar enquanto olhava de um para o outro

- Mas que ótimo! - exclamou Madara com certa satisfação na voz - Isso significa que o clã Uchiha já começou a se formar. Isso é mais um motivo para se juntar a mim, Itachi.

- Ela... grávida... de um filho...seu? - Leiko continuava estupefata

Numa fração de segundos, veio à sua mente, a vida que gostaria que tivesse ocorrido ao lado de Itachi. Ser uma esposa amada por ele e com uma porção de filhos. Mas isso nunca seria possível, nunca, porque seu marido sempre amou sua rival e esta que poderia dar continuidade à descendência dele, enquanto ela, legítima esposa, era desprezada por ele e nunca poderia lhe dar filhos por ser estéril, porque abortara.

De repente, Leiko, cheia de ódio, levantou a kunai, disposta a acabar com a vida daquela que lhe roubara todos os sonhos, porém, foi impedida por Madara que segurou sua mão.

- Basta! Não se atreva a machucá-la. Ela é importante - disse ele

- Ela tem que morrer, essa vaca! Não posso permitir que ela e o bastardo do filho dela vivam.

- Você irá fazer o que eu disser - o Uchiha apertava a mão de Leiko, mas estava atento para qualquer movimento de Itachi

- Você disse que ela era apenas uma barganha, que não importava. Que depois que dominasse o Itachi, ela seria morta. E eu ficaria com o Itachi só pra mim.

- Mudei de idéia - disse com a voz fria e ameaçadora e soltou o braço dela - E agora fique quieta ou vai se arrepender.

Nesse diálogo, Itachi viu uma chance, talvez pudesse causar uma distração... quem sabe. Leiko tinha um gênio!

- É isso que se ganha por se juntar a alguém como Madara, Leiko - provocou - No final das contas, ele sempre acaba te traindo.

Madara e Leiko se voltaram para ele; o primeiro nada disse, mas estreitou os olhos, já a Uchiha prestou atenção nas palavras do esposo.

- Isso me faz pensar: você realmente está sabendo o que aconteceu com o clã?

- O que quer dizer? - a moça perguntou confusa, ignorando o homem ao seu lado

- Madara lhe disse o que fez com os Uchihas?

- Ele... ele me disse pra sumir do clã e me esconder aqui porque ia ter uma guerra e só os Uchihas iam ser poupados, mas que iam ser dominados por ele com uma técnica de controle da mente e que depois faria você se juntar a nós.

- E você acreditou nele? Então não contou a ela, hein, Madara?

- Contar o quê? - a expressão da moça era de medo enquanto Madara permanecia impassível

- O clã Uchiha foi exterminado. Ninguém sobreviveu com exceção de mim, de Sasuke e de você.

- O quê? Você quer dizer... todos mortos?

- Sim. Todos, inclusive meus pais. E o seu pai também.

A mulher arregalou os olhos.

- Mentira! - esbravejou - Você está falando isso pra me confundir. Isso é mentira, não é, Madara? Diga a verdade.

O homem, a princípio, nada respondeu. Depois de algum tempo, disse sem se voltar para ela:

- E se você não quiser se juntar a eles, sugiro que fique calada e não me aborreça mais. O som de sua voz está me irritando.

Mal acabou de proferir tais palavras, Leiko tentou acertá-lo com a kunai, mas novamente ele agarrou seu dois braços. Em vão, ela tentou se libertar enquanto se debatia e gritava:

- Seu monstro! Assasino! Você matou meu pai! Mentiu pra mim! Assassino!

Madara a empurrou longe e ela caiu de costas contra uma parede da câmara. Nesse ínterim, Itachi em frações de segundos, abateu os dois ninjas que seguravam a rosada para tentar libertá-la, porém, antes que o fizesse, Madara já estava segurando Sakura em seus braços, o que fez paralisar o Uchiha.

- Bela tentativa, Itachi - disse ele triunfante - Mas percebi seu joguinho. Achou que aquela inútil da sua mulher me faria perder você ou a Flor de Konoha de vista?

Um sorriso se formou no canto da boca de Itachi.

- É claro que não.

Nisso, a Sakura que estava nos braços de Madara se desfez em um monte de corvos. Perto da saída da câmara, encontrava-se outro Itachi com a verdadeira Sakura já livre das correntes.

- É por isso que enquanto eu conversava com a Leiko, aproveitei para fazer um mínimo movimento que fez um genjutsu e um Kage bunshin ao mesmo tempo. Quando você agarrou os braços da Leiko, meu Kage bunshin já tinha matado seus homens e libertado a Sakura. Sua arrogância em achar que era senhor da situação o fez se descuidar de uma ilusão bastante simplória para um Uchiha.

Por essa, Uchiha Madara não esperava. Ao invés de estremecer de raiva, deu um sorriso bastante sádico.

- Realmente, Itachi. Sua capacidade vai além do que é proclamada a seu respeito.

Itachi ignorou o comentário e apenas fez um imperceptível movimento de cabeça mandando que seu kage levasse Sakura dali.

- Itachi... - ela hesitou e tentou chamar seu amado

- Vamos, Sakura. Essa é minha luta - contestou o kage no lugar do original - Deixe que eu proteja Konoha agora. Você tem que proteger nosso filho. Vamos.

A rosada assentiu. Embora relutante, ela sabia que se ficasse era arriscado se tornar refém novamente de Madara. E ainda que estivesse com seu chakra circulando livremente pelo corpo para lutar, havia uma vida dentro dela que precisava ser resguardada.

Assim, saiu correndo dali junto com o kage de Itachi a fim de saírem daquela fortaleza subterrânea e encontrar os outros ninjas. Enquanto isso, Leiko estava se recuperando da batida na parede e tentava se levantar.

- Creio que com esse ato você acabou de recusar minha proposta - tornou Madara ainda com um sorriso. Itachi nada disse - Nesse caso, não vou mais precisar da sua estúpida mulher.

Num instante, Madara foi aonde estava Leiko, pegou-a do chão, virou-a de costas para ele e fê-la olhar para Itachi.

- Ita...Itachi - ela murmurou debilmente ainda com cabeça tonta pela queda, mas o moreno não lhe deu resposta

Madara pegou sua kunai e cortou o pesçoco da mulher que não teve tempo para emitir mais nenhum grito. Era o fim de Uchiha Leiko.

Madara jogou o corpo dela para um canto qualquer da câmara e continuava a encarar seu adversário de modo impassível. Embora Itachi não tenha feito nenhum movimento para ajudar sua agora falecida esposa, não podia deixar de sentir certa pena dela. No final das contas, era uma infeliz que fora enganada e não teria mais quem lamentasse sua morte.

- Muito bem, então basta de joguinhos, Uchiha Itachi - interpelou Madara fechando o rosto - Prepare-se.

Madara invocou uma imensa pantera negra com a qual investiu sobre Itachi. Este também usou de sua invocação, um corvo gigantesco com o qual tentava acertar os olhos do felino e cegá-lo. Depois de algum tempo, os dois Uchihas estavam usando de taijutsu para lutarem. Itachi tinha mais vantagem nesse ponto do que Madara; entretanto, o mais velho usava um tipo de jutsu que deslocava partes de seu corpo toda vez que o moço o acertava.

Ambos evitavam usar seus doujutsus, até mesmo Madara que o dominava melhor. Porém, sabiam que logo usariam o poder de seus Sharingans e isso determinaria qual dos dois era o mais forte. Por ora, estavam apenas medindo forças com outros jutsus.

Madara lançou o Katon no jutsu combinado com o elemento vento, o que resultou num alcance dez vezes maior que a técnica de fogo dos Uchihas. Felizmente, Itachi conseguiu se proteger num lago de água que formou a partir de seu segundo elemento.

Os dois estavam em pé de igualdade, mas Itachi sabia que o Mangekyou Sharingan do outro teria uma grande vantagem. Dito e feito, quando deu por si, o moreno se viu preso mais uma vez no Tsukuyomi de Madara. Dessa vez, o rapaz estava num corredor sem fim com várias portas dos dois lados. Ele tentou cancelar e contra-atacar com outro Tsukuyomi, porém, sempre voltava ao mesmo lugar como acontecera no labirinto. Só que não via nenhuma brecha naquele genjutsu. Certamente, Madara estava levando aquilo mais a sério, o que significava que pretendia mesmo matá-lo.

Itachi começou a abrir porta por porta e por trás de cada uma delas via uma pessoa importante para ele. Morta. Viu o pai, a mãe, Shisui, Sasuke e Sakura, todos mortos e isso numa repetição constante. Ele recitava um mantra de que "era tudo ilusão", mas cada vez que se perdia naquele genjutsu mais seu cérebro começava a se perturbar com aquelas visões. Ficou assim durante anos naquela agonia - tempo que, na verdade, para Madara nada mais era do que uns poucos minutos.

Por fim, Itachi caiu diante de uma Sakura numa poça de sangue com o feto saindo da barriga (visão que ele presenciara um milhão de vezes naquele inferno) e começou a sentir uma grande dor no peito como se sua rosada estivesse morta diante de si. Ele já não tinha forças para dominar sua mente.

Vendo que finalmente paralisara por completo a mente de Itachi e que ele estava caído no chão da câmara sem mover um músculo, Madara pegou de sua espada para decepar a cabeça de Itachi. Faltava milímetros para que a lâmina alcançasse seu objetivo quando tanto ele como sua espada foram repelidos por um disparo de relâmpago. Madara se afastou apenas a alguns metros e avistou seu agressor.

- Uchiha Sasuke - murmurou ele com um sorriso satisfeito

Sasuke não respondeu e num piscar de olhos estava ao lado de seu irmão. Ficou espantado em ver Itachi num estado quase catatônico; jamais imaginou ver seu irmão mais velho num estado vulnerável. O jovem jogou um pouco de seu chidori em Itachi para tirá-lo do choque.

- Sasuke? - disse o moço perplexo

- Tudo bem, irmão? - perguntou sem desviar sua atenção de Madara

- Sim - Itachi se levantou ainda abalado com os efeitos do Tsukuyomi, mas já estava recuperado

- Que comovente! - disse Madara com sarcasmo - Os dois irmãos lutando lado a lado. Pois bem, que morram juntos também! - disse e seu Mangekyou se abriu - Amaterasu!

Imediatamente, chamas negras circularam os dois irmãos e por um triz não os pegaram. Sasuke se metamorfoseou novamente com duas asas nas costas e levantou vôo puxando Itachi consigo do chão. Somente o corpo de Leiko fora atingido.

- Leiko? - estranhou Sasuke - Está viva?

- Não mais - respondeu Itachi - Madara a matou, era sua cúmplice, mas no final foi traída por ele.

Sasuke nada comentou, pois ficou claro pelas palavras do irmão o que tinha acontecido. Em seguida, Itachi e Sasuke como se estivesem em sincronia, ativaram também Amaterasu e conseguiram juntos cessar aquelas chamas. Aquele fogo era mais intenso do que o Amaterasu de cada um deles, porém, unidos puderam extingui-lo.

Os dois pousaram no chão e juntos partiram pra cima de Madara antes que ele usasse o Mangekyou. Sasuke usou de sua técnica suprema com o chidori: formou uma grande tempestade de raios para que atingisse o Uchiha, porém, este com sua velocidade acima do tempo-espaço conseguiu se safar. Quanto a Itachi, tentou encurralar o homem com um jutsu de água.

"Droga, se continuarem assim, vão conseguir me pegar. Vou ter que usar o Mangekyou outra vez, embora desgaste meu chakra", refletiu ele.

Dito e feito. Madara fez aparecer o Susano'o num tamanho três vezes maior do que os exoesqueletos Susano'o dos dois irmãos juntos. Itachi tratou de invocar o seu; quanto a Sasuke simplesmente não conseguiu, pois gastara todo seu chakra na tempestade de raios.

Aproveitando-se disso, Madara mandou o gigante esmagar o rapaz com um murro no chão, porém, o gigante de Itachi defendeu o irmão a duras penas.

- Sasuke! - chamou ele - O que está havendo?

- Meu chakra se esgotou. Não posso usar nenhum jutsu.

"Merda", pensou o moreno. Seu gigante pegou o irmão e saíram do alcance do outro Susano'o.

- Saia daqui imediatamente, Sasuke - disse Itachi levando o irmão para outra saída daquela câmara - Pode deixar que eu...

De repente, Itachi dobrou o corpo na altura da barriga e gemeu de dor enquanto suas mãos iam para sua boca.

- Itachi... - murmurou Sasuke

O moreno levantou o rosto e Sasuke ficou abismado com o que viu: sangue escorria da boca de seu irmão

- Já está sentindo os efeitos do Mangekyou, hein, Itachi? - afirmou Madara com sorriso satisfeito - Me pergunto há quanto tempo isso vem ocorrendo e quanto tempo lhe resta? Quanto a mim, o Mangekyou Eterno nunca me causara esse dano.

- Mano, você está morrendo...

- Cale-se, seu tolo - interrompeu Itachi - Já disse, saia já daqui!

Nisso, o exoesqueleto adversário chutou o gigante de Itachi para outro lado o derrubando.

- Não! - Sasuke gritou e esgueirou-se por um nicho que havia na câmara.

Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa, mas o quê? O susano'o de Itachi não tinha a menor chance contra o de Madara. E de qualquer jeito, seu irmão estava enfraquecido. Queria desesperadamente fazer alguma coisa.

Sasuke tentou ativar seu Sharingan, talvez não tivesse forças para usar o Mangekyou, mas se pelo menos pudesse distrair Madara. Contudo, no que ele tentou se esforçar inutilmente, ouviu a voz de Orochimaru em sua cabeça: "Quer ajudar seu irmão, Sasuke-kun? Me liberte que vou pussuir o corpo dele e derrotar Madara pra vocês."

- Não! Não! - tarde demais Sasuke se deu conta de que havia liberado o sannin das cobras de seu interior

Por tentar liberar mais chakra do que tinha, Sasuke soltou uma serpente de oito cabeças através do selo em seu pescoço.

Tanto Madara como Itachi reconheceram aquela técnica como o jutsu supremo de Orochimaru, a Yamata no Jutsu. Era uma gigantesca hidra que avançou contra o Susano'o de Itachi.

Madara parou de atacar e resolveu observar enquanto pensava "Isso vai ser interessante!"

Orochimaru saiu de uma das bocas da hidra. Olhou com excitação para Itachi como um predador diante de sua presa. O Uchiha não se amedrontou perante aquele olhar.

- Seu corpo vai ser meu, Uchiha Itachi!

E ao dizer isso, da boca do sannin, saiu uma longa espada, a Kusanagi com a qual ele pretendia atacar a defesa Susano'o de Itachi e matá-lo. Contudo, o gigante do moreno desembainhou outra espada que rebateu a tempo a lâmina de Orochimaru. O homem olhou espantado para a outra espada.

- A Katana Sakagari, a espada que sempre desejei possuir! - exclamou

Porém, não pôde contemplar tal espada por muito tempo. O Susano'o feriu a hidra com a arma e, com isso, sugou-a para dentro da lâmina junto com o sannin. Em breves intantes, Orochimaru e sua técnica haviam sumido para sempre.

" O que foi isso?", indagava Sasuke do lugar onde estava. Percebeu também que o selo de seu corpo havia sumido no momento em que Orochimaru fora sugado pela Katana.

- Tsc, não deu nem pra começo - comentou Madara sarcástico - Esperava um pouco mais do Orochimaru. Claro que ele não teria capacidade suficiente para te derrotar, Itachi, mas eu esperava um pouco mais de diversão. É, parece que vamos ter que acabar com isso logo.

Ele colocou seu Susano'o em posição de ataque, Itachi fez o mesmo. Apesar de sentir seu corpo esgotado e os efeitos do Mangekyou começarem a afetá-lo, estava decidido a lutar até o fim para impedir a vitória de seu inimigo mesmo que custasse sua própria vida.

Entretanto, o gigante de Madara derrubou seu gigante e lançou a katana longe. Itachi não conseguiu mais sustentar seu Susano'o e caiu de bruços com as forças o abandonando.

- Itachi! - gritou Sasuke ainda paralisado sem saber o que fazer

- Sa...Sasuke...vá embora... Já disse! - ordenou sem se voltar para o irmão.

- Ora, Itachi. Por que poupar o rapaz de assistir a cena final de nosso espetáculo? Não se preocupe, não vou matar seu tolo irmão. Assim que acabar com você, vou aprisioná-lo e fazê-lo aderir à minha causa.

O Susano'o pegou Itachi com uma mão e pretendia esmagá-lo. Sasuke viu a espada próxima a ele e, sem refletir, correu até ela e agarrou-a. No momento que a pegou sentiu uma grande força mística tomar conta de si e, em milésimos de segundos, saltou para o gigante e, atravessando sua proteção, atingiu Madara na altura do coração. O Uchiha deu um berro que ecoou pela câmara e seu susano'o desapareceu largando Itachi no chão.

- Sasuke...não - gemeu o moreno

Mas era tarde demais. Aquele que pegasse diretamente na lendária Espada de Totsuka de poderes místicos conseguia uma força incomparável e poderia atingir seu adversário por mais poderoso que fosse e selá-lo num eterno Genjutsu, como acontecera com Orochumaru. Só que havia um preço: o que brandia a espada também se feria no mesmo local do oponente e era selado no mesmo genjutsu.

Por isso, no momento em que Sasuke atingiu Madara, ele sentiu a mesma ferida se abrir em seu peito. A última coisa que viu foi Itachi se erguendo com dificuldade em sua direção. Lembrou-se dos pedidos que Sakura lhe fizera:

_Então, promete que vai se cuidar? E promete que vai proteger o Itachi?_

Sorriu com resignação com um último pensamento: "Sinto muito, Sakura. Não vou poder cumprir minha primeira promessa. Mas a segunda está feita. Itachi voltará para você."

E logo foi sugado para dentro da espada junto com Madara.

- Sasukeeee! - o grito desesperado de Itachi foi a última coisa que ouviu

**-0-**

**E aí? Será que é o fim de Uchiha Sasuke? Pessoal, sobre o final dessa luta não sei se lhes agradou a forma que achei de matar o Madara, mas foi a única solução que me ocorreu: o elemento sorte, que é também considerado vital nas lutas do mangá/anime. Rock Lee disse isso uma vez quando lutou ao lado do Gaara contra o Kimimaro, enfim. Grandes emoções no próximo capítulo, o último. Aleluia! E também vou anunciar o enredo da minha próxima fic ItaSaku bem como das outras que pretendo escrever. Espero reviews! Até a próxima!**


	39. Restauração

Gente, por fim, o último capítulo. Nunca pensei que conseguiria terminá-lo, mas consegui. Abaixo, depois de lerem o capítulo, algumas notas, explicações e o anúncio de minhas novas fics (sobretudo, a nova ItaSaku). O capítulo contém alguns spoilers do mangá. Ah! Outra coisa: o que tiver escrito em negrito (fora as notas) é um tempo posterior aos eventos narrados na fic. E o que tiver normal, é a sequência da história. Divirtam-se e despeçam-se da história!

-0-

**Ele contemplava o céu de Konoha do alto da colina do clã Uchiha. O símbolo gigantesco em forma de um leque com a parte superior de cor vermelha ainda estava lá; fora restaurado.**

**Ele nunca imaginou que chegaria ali, passara por tantas coisas. Durante alguns momentos de uma época mais distante, não imaginava que pudesse seguir em frente com a morte do irmão lhe pesando na consciência.**

**Ele pensou que não teria direito à felicidade, pois roubara a vida de Sasuke, pelo sacrifício deste. **

-0-

Uchiha Itachi tentou se levantar, mas as suas pernas não lhe obedeceram; estavam sem forças. E Madara e Sasuke já não estavam mais diante de seus olhos. Não conseguiu sequer se levantar para tentar impedir que seu irmão se fosse. Itachi não podia crer: Sasuke morto? Pior: preso em um genjtusu por toda a eternidade? Um destino pior do que a morte, talvez o próprio inferno. Pelo pouco que sabia, Sasuke estaria numa espécie de dimensão paralela convivendo com seus piores pesadelos; ilusões que iam além da capacidade humana conceber.

Não, isso não era um destino feliz para seu irmão! Não era justo! Itachi bateu os dois punhos no chão. A dor lhe consumia. Até quando ia sofrer duros golpes na vida? Até quando ia perder aqueles que amava? Primeiro, seu primo e melhor amigo Shisui. Depois, fora obrigado a se afastar da mulher que amava e como consequência, perdera o filho deles. Recentemente, seus pais e todo o seu clã foram masssacrados. E agora seu irmão também era tirado dele? Será que Deus, ou qualquer denominação para uma entidade superior, queria brincar com ele? Sua vida seria um eterno jogo de sucessão de perdas?

Infelizmente, não haviam respostas para tais perguntas. E mais uma vez Itachi não conseguia derramar uma lágrima. Invejava quem podia, isso não resolveria nada, não traria Sasuke de volta, mas pelo menos aliviaria um pouco que fosse sua dor.

As paredes daquela câmara começaram a tremer e o teto a desmoronar. Com o desaparecimento ou morte de Madara tudo ali estava programado para se autodestruir.

Num primeiro momento, Itachi não queria se mover dali. Do que adiantava viver se não lhe sobrara nada nem ninguém? De repente, acordou do seu estupor ao se lembrar que sim, ele ainda tinha pessoas preciosas que precisavam dele, que o amavam e que ele amava. _Sakura_. _Seu filho_. Não, não podia ficar ali, o sacrifício de Sasuke não seria em vão.

Itachi ainda estava esgotado pela batalha e pelos efeitos que começava a sentir pelo uso constante do Mangekyou Sharingan, porém, a lembrança pela família que já estava em formação lhe motivou a extrair forças de seu corpo e erguer-se. Não tinha chakra suficiente para seu jutsu de tempo-espaço, mas podia correr com grande velocidade. E foi o que fez.

-0-

- Ele vai ficar bem? - perguntou Temari com preocupação enquanto segurava o braço esquerdo do irmão mais velho que permanecia deitado no chão.

Sakura não respondeu de imediato. Ela exprimia o antídoto, um líquido de uma erva, na boca de um Kankurou insconsciente devido aos efeitos do veneno injetado por Sasori num dos seus ataques. Karin ajudava mantendo a boca do shinobi aberta para que este ingerisse.

- Não se preocupe, Temari. O pior já passou - respondeu - Só que ele precisa ser removido logo para Konoha onde a gente vai ter mais recursos pra curar ele de vez.

A loira assentiu e levantou-se assim que viu não ser mais preciso segurar o irmão. Shikamaru se aproximou da esposa e confortou-a em seus braços. Ele não era o homem mais romântico do mundo, contudo, sabia como ser companheiro nas horas mais precisas.

A rosada também se levantou e observou o casal; depois olhou para Ino e Gaara que entrelaçaram as mãos, ambos mais aliviados por Kankurou estar fora de perigo. Por um minuto, Sakura invejou os dois casais. Eles estavam juntos e a salvo enquanto ela não sabia mais nada de Itachi havia algum tempo.

Sua ultima visão dele foi naquela câmara quando ele fez um movimento para seu kage tirá-la de lá. Ela não teve escolha senão se deixar guiar. Em seguida, encontraram Karin no meio do caminho. A ruiva não demonstrou surpresa em encontrá-los porque certamente devia ter detectado o chakra deles à distância.

- Sakura... Itachi-san - ela parou e murmurou com certo alívio - Estão bem?

- Hai. E quanto a você? - indagou Sakura sinceramente preocupada.

- Estou bem. Mas... eu estava com Sasuke e ele me mandou procurar por mais shinobis.

- E porque ele não veio com você?

- Porque ficou lutando com o Orochimaru. Eu quis ficar e lutar também, mas ele não admite ser contrariado.

- É melhor a gente ir ajudar.

- Não - deteve o kage de Itachi - Essa luta é do meu irmão. Ele não me perdoaria se interferisse.

- Concordo - tornou Karin - E cadê o verdadeiro Itachi?

- Está lutando contra Madara. Ele me mandou seguir adiante - contestou Sakura com certo pesar

- Ele tem razão. Você tem que proteger seu bebê.

Sakura olhou surpresa para a shinobi diante dela. Depois, assentiu. No passado, Karin fora uma das colegas de academia que mais implicava com ela, porém, tinha que admitir que, apesar de tudo, a moça era uma ninja leal e uma pessoa autêntica. E mesmo tendo, a princípio, provocado uma discussão entre Itachi e ela por revelar sobre sua gravidez, sabia que a ruiva o fizera por achar correto defender uma vida inocente.

- É melhor a gente sair daqui - continuou Karin interrompendo os pensamentos da Haruno

Tanto Sakura como o kage concordaram e trataram de seguir Karin que os orientava com seus sentidos para buscar uma saída daquela fortaleza subterrânea.

Depois de algum tempo, após circular dezenas de outros túneis e encontrar outros ninjas perdidos - dentre eles, o grupo de Neji, Lee e Tenten -, acharam um lance de escadaria de pedra que dava para o que parecia o interior de um vulcão extinto. A temperatura era bastante elevada, mas no limite do suportável para que pudessem sair por ali.

De início, o clone de Itachi não queria passar por aquele caminho temendo que a temperatura e alguns gases que exalavam por ali pudessem fazer mal à gravidez de Sakura. No entanto, a moça insistiu para que fossem por aquele caminho, afinal, talvez poderiam levar mais tempo em encontrar outra saída. Mesmo assim, ela foi carregada pelo Uchiha em seus braços para evitar esforços desnecessários.

Após uma longa e demorada subida, viram a luz do sol e respiraram ar puro. Pararam para descansar um pouco a fim de recobrar fôlego para prosseguir e tentar achar outros guerreiros. Neji ativou o byagukan e localizou os grupos de Gaara e Shikamaru junto a outros ninjas a poucos quilômetros dali e logo foram até eles.

De súbito, no meio do caminho, o clone de Itachi se desfez. Mal sinal: significava que o verdadeiro estava em apuros. Sakura ficou alarmada e tencionava voltar para a fortaleza subterrânea, no que foi impedida por Karin.

- Você tem que pensar no seu filho - alegou ela aos sussurros com a rosada, pois os outros ninjas ainda não sabiam do estado da moça - Não conheço muito bem o Itachi, mas acho que ele não ia gostar de você arriscar a sua vida e a do bebê por ele.

A contragosto, Sakura teve que concordar com ela e prosseguir a caminhada. Quando chegaram até os outros shinobis, imediatamente Gaara e Temari solicitaram os serviços de Haruno em socorro de Kankurou. Ficaram surpresos por ela ainda estar ali já que partira com uma escolta de volta à Konoha, mas não fizeram perguntas.

Apesar de tanto Ino como a anciã Chyo serem as principais ninjas médicas da Vila da Areia, não tinham o conhecimento profundo como o de Tsunade e da Flor de Konoha sobre venenos, pelo menos não daquele fabricado por Sasori.

Sakura tratou de acudir Kankurou; não era hora de se preocupar com seu amado, aliás, aquilo serviria para distrair sua mente de pensamentos agourentos. Ela estudou os sinais vitais do rapaz, as reações do seu corpo e conseguiu identificar os elementos químicos que compunham o veneno. Pediu que pelo menos quatro pessoas segurassem o moço enquanto ela realizaria uma operação para tirar a substância maligna do corpo dele; ao mesmo tempo, solicitou que Neji, Kiba e Karin procurassem determinadas ervas que serviam como antídoto por aquela região.

Assim foi. Enquanto Kankurou era segurado por Temari, Gaara, Chyo e Shikamaru, a rosada e Ino extraím juntas o veneno através de bolhas de chakra concentrado. O rapaz se contorcia de dor mesmo inconsciente, entretanto, estava imobilizado pelos quatro ninjas. Acabada a operação, o moço se aquietou. As duas ninjas médicas se sentaram para se recobrar do esforço empreendido.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Ino em voz baixa para a amiga - Acho que você não deveria ter se esforçado tanto no seu estado.

- Não se preocupe, isso não vai me prejudicar em nada - respondeu ela com um sorriso - Ele é forte igual a mim e ao pai - ao se lembrar de Itachi seu sorriso desapareceu.

- Confie nele, minha amiga. Como você mesma disse, ele é forte.

- É... - ela sussurrou tentando esboçar um sorriso nos lábios que não se formou

Depois de algum tempo, Neji, Kiba e Karin retornaram com as ervas pedidas. E prontamente Sakura extraiu o líquido que derramou na garganta de Kankurou enquanto Karin abria os lábios dele.

Além do moço, Sakura e Ino cuidaram dos ferimentos dos outros shinobis. Ainda esperavam alguns outros ninjas, dentre eles, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke e Itachi que não regressavam. Contudo, uma parte deles queria regressar a Konoha para dar suporte se necessário a batalha que certamente se instalara por lá. Gaara - como o segundo em comando do exército - ainda pretendia esperar, além de confirmar que o inimigo fora debelado naquele território.

Sakura fizera uma pausa para descansar a conselho de Karin. Felizmente, sentia que seu bebê continuava bem, apesar do tempo em que ficaram encarcerados naquela cela que lhe sugava o chakra, do chute que Leiko lhe dera nas costas, do esforço em curar os guerreiros sobreviventes e de sua angustiante espera por Itachi. Seu filho já era um guerreiro, um lutador antes mesmo de vir ao mundo. Ela esperava que fosse tão forte e lindo como o pai. Só de pensar nisso, sentia um mal-estar. Não, não queria pensar em como o bebê seria parecido com o pai, dava a impressão de que ela assim o desejava como se Itachi não fosse voltar.

Karin se aproximou de Haruno, levava água e um pedaço de pão com salame.

- Tome - disse a ruiva estendendo a bebida e o alimento - Não é um grande banquete, mas eu acho que você deveria comer alguma coisa.

- Obrigada - agradeceu a rosada.

Um silêncio se fez entre elas. Não havia muito o que conversar; nunca tinham trocado mais do que meia-palavra entre si nas vezes em que se encontraram e, no entanto, aquela batalha comum parecia tê-las aproximado um pouco e cessado a hostilidade que possuíam desde a época da academia. Foi Karin que quebrou aquele silêncio:

- Her... Sakura... Eu sei que é um pouco tarde pra isso depois... depois de tanto tempo que a gente foi colega de academia...e que não quer dizer que a gente vá se tornar grandes amigas... mas

- Eu sei, Karin. Tudo bem, não precisa dizer nada. E obrigada por se preocupar com meu filho - sorriu com sinceridade

A ruiva retribui o sorriso. De repente, sua face congelou. Sakura notou e perguntou:

- O que houve, Karin?

- Sinto...um chakra muito forte se aproximando

- É um inimigo ou um dos nossos? - Haruno se levantou alarmada

- Eu... eu não sei dizer.. mas acho que já senti esse chakra antes... deixa eu me concentrar - ela fechou os olhos - É...é amigo... É o...

- Itachi! - gritou Sakura antes mesmo da ruiva identificar a pessoa. O coração da rosada já intuía que era seu amado.

À distância, os shinobis avistaram o Uchiha correndo por entre as árvores até eles. Sakura não conseguia esconder seu alívio e felicidade ao revê-lo são e salvo. Entretanto, sua alegria se transformou em espanto quando viu Itachi perder o equilíbrio e despencar do alto de uma árvore. Teria caído e machucado feio se não fosse um monte de areia que Gaara lançara para pegá-lo.

- Itachi! - gritou Sakura e correu para acudi-lo assim como alguns ninjas

O Uchiha foi colocado no chão por Gaara e amparado por outros shinobis. Sakura afastou alguns deles de seu caminho sem se importar em ser rude e abraçou a cabeça de seu noivo.

- Itachi... meu amor. Você está bem? - os olhos dela se arregalaram ao ver sangue escorrendo pelos olhos e boca do moreno - Ita... O que... que você tem? - não conteve o tom de horror na voz

- Sakura... - ele tentou responder num fio de voz - Madara... morto... não consegui...Sasuke

Porém, não pôde explicar mais nada. Sua consciência mergulhou na escuridão.

-0-

Nagato contou sua história para Uzumaki Naruto. E explicou os dois motivos que o fizeram se tornar Pain, o criminoso de grande poder que era.

O primeiro motivo foi a morte de seus pais ocasionada por uma guerra começada pela Vila Oculta da Folha contra seu vilarejo de origem, a Vila Oculta da Chuva. O segundo foi a morte de Yahiko, um antigo companheiro dele e de Konan, e um dos seis corpos que utilizava.

Os três haviam se conhecido quando crianças e depois foram encontrados pelso três sannins, dentre eles, Jiraya que se prontificou a lhes ensinar técnicas ninjas para que pudessem se defender. Depois, teve que deixá-los.

Quando cresceram, resolveram lutar pela paz em seu país - ideal que Jiraya acreditava -, formando um esquadrão de shinobis. No entanto, foram enganados e traídos por Hanzou, antigo líder da Vila da Chuva numa falsa proposta de paz, o que custou a vida de Yahiko e outros ninjas e também serviu para que Nagato descobrisse seu verdadeiro poder.

Desde então, vinha assassinando todos os que se colocavam em seu caminho para o seu propósito de paz que nada tinha a ver com o que Jiraya acreditava. Tirara muitas vidas - incluindo a de Hanzou - sem um pingo de remorso, não importava se fossem vidas inocentes.

Assim que terminou de ouvir a história de Pain, Naruto olhou tanto para ele quanto para Konan. Após uma pequena pausa de silêncio, disse:

- Eu entendo a sua dor, mesmo assim eu não posso te perdoar por ter assassinado o meu pai.

- Entendo - disse Pain sem expressão - Então acabe com isso de uma vez...

- Mas pela paz que meu pai, o Hokage, acreditava - interrompeu o loiro com um sorriso - ...por essa paz que o ero-sennin também acredita, eu não vou matar vocês.

-0-

Itachi via tudo negro. A escuridão tomava conta de seu ser e ele parecia querer afundar nela. Uma voz murmurava seu nome, tentando tirá-lo das trevas. Ele não podia deixar de atender a esse chamado.

Com um fio de consciência, Itachi despertou. No início, sentiu uma ardência nos olhos que, aos poucos, foi passando até conseguir abri-los. A primeira coisa que viu foi um teto branco. Tornou a fechar os olhos e gemeu baixo pelo pouco de dor que sentia em seu corpo. Abriu novamente os ollhos e, ao invés de vislumbrar o teto, seu foco foi obstruído pela mais bela das visões que se curvou sobre ele num abraço.

- Itachi! - exclamou Sakura com euforia enquanto apertava com cuidado o corpo de seu amor

- Sakura... - gemeu ele tentando articular o pensamento depois de ficar algum tempo colado a ela - O que...aconteceu?

- Voc... você quase... morreu - soluçou a moça entre lágrimas assim que levantou o rosto para responder

O moreno nada disse. Ergueu o corpo para se sentar na cama e abraçou a jovem. Estava num dos quartos do hospital de Konoha. No aposento, havia aquela cama em que estava, a poltrona ao lado onde Sakura se encontrava, um sofá na frente da cama e uma pequena cômoda. Os dois ficaram abraçados um bom tempo em silêncio. O moreno começou a concatenar as idéias. Então se lembrou do que aconteceu. _Sasuke_. Sentiu um aperto no coração que doía. Apertou sua noiva mais ainda.

- Como se sente? - continuou ela mais refeita e soltou-se do abraço para fitá-lo - Alguma dor?

"Sim, muita", pensou ele consigo, porém, respondeu de outra forma:

- Não se preocupe comigo - uma curta pausa - E os outros? Estão bem?

Haruno sorriu e não pôde deixar de exclamar com alegria:

- Sim, todos estão! A gente venceu a guerra tanto aqui quanto na Vila da Cachoeira. A gente conseguiu, meu amor! Fomos um sucesso!

O que ela estava dizendo? Como poderia falar de uma forma tão descaradamente... animada? Será que não se dava conta? Como podia se alegrar já que Sasuke...

- A guerra acabou, Itachi! - continuou ela e agarrou ambas as mãos do noivo - Konoha venceu!

- Não, Sakura. Está enganada. - sua voz soava amarga

- Sim, Itachi! Está tudo bem! Acabou! Vencemos!

- Não... me sinto vencedor de nada - elevou um pouco o tom de voz com certa irritação

- Meu amor, que conversa é essa? Todos estão bem! Você está vivo, eu também estou viva, nosso filho...

- Sasuke morreu! - esbravejou ele - Sasuke está morto! Eu fracassei em salvar meu irmão! Será que você não entende isso?

- Itachi... - a moça parecia estupefata

Itachi não disse mais nada. Então fez algo que há muito ele não se achava capaz de fazer desde os seus cinco anos de idade: chorou. Abaixou a cabeça, liberou suas mãos das de Sakura e usou-as para cobrir o rosto enquanto chorava. Todavia, não era um choro qualquer, era um choro convulsivo e escandaloso; uma descarga para todos os sentimentos que reprimiu durante anos: raiva, ódio, tristeza, decepção, ressentimento, frustração, mágoa, culpa. Sobretudo, culpa. Sakura que nunca imaginara semelhante reação de seu amado, fez a única coisa que podia: abraçou-o.

Itachi chorava por várias situações que passavam como num flash em sua mente: o duro treinamento desde que era só uma criança; a responsabilidade imposta como futuro chefe do clã Uchiha; seu sonho de professor não-realizado; a morte de Shisui; a separação de Sakura; a perda de seu primeiro filho; o casamento desastroso com Leiko; a briga com seu pai horas antes dele ser morto; o massacre do clã; o assassinato de seus pais, a fuga como um criminoso; e, a gota d'água, a morte de seu irmão. E justo quando suas diferenças foram deixadas para trás.

Sakura reconfortava Itachi com muito amor sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Tinha uma notícia maravilhosa para lhe contar, porém, achou que seu amado deveria aproveitar aquele momento para extravasar tudo o que vinha guardando há anos. Como alguém conseguia passar por várias provações e não chorava para se aliviar das dores? A moça pensava em vários doentes que atendia no hospital e que, muitas vezes, estavam acometidos de enfermidades que nada mais eram do que sentimentos ruins guardados e que vinham à tona em forma de males físicos.

O choro do Uchiha foi diminuindo; ele se recobrava aos poucos. Refeito do pranto, desvencilhou-se dos braços macios e olhou bastante envergonhado para a Haruno. Lembrou-se que nos primeiros dias de treinamento de shinobi com seu pai antes de entrar na academia, seu velho lhe repreendia e até lhe dava bofetadas sempre que ele chorava ao ser atingido por algum golpe. As palavras de Fugaku pareciam tão claras em sua mente como naqueles dias: "Homem não chora, principalmente um homem Uchiha."

Se o pai lhe visse agora, diria que ele estava regredindo. Itachi achou graça ao imaginar a cena, mas o riso não veio. Só conseguia olhar com pesar para aqueles orbes verdes que lhe encaravam com carinho e compreensão:

- Perdão, Sakura - desculpou-se como se tivesse feito algo condenável

- Perdão? Pelo quê, meu amor? - ela acariciou seu rosto e ele fechou os olhos para sentir o conforto daquele contato - Por você ter demonstrado que também tem sentimentos? Não tem que se envergonhar. Chorar não é sinal de fraqueza. Só mostra... que você também é humano.

- Talvez. Mas eu não devia ter gritado com você. É que Sasuke...

- Ele está bem.

- Queria poder acreditar nisso - ele deu um sorriso amargo acreditando que Sakura se referia à condição pós-morte do irmão - Queria acreditar que ele foi pro tal paraíso de Buda, mas pelo que eu sei...

- Ele está vivo - interrompeu a rosada.

Por alguns instantes, o silêncio voltou a se instalar entre eles. Itachi achou que estivesse escutado mal, no entanto, a rosada tornou a dizer:

- Sasuke está vivo, meu amor.

- Não, Sakura. Sei... que parece duro, mas meu irmão morreu junto com Madara. Na verdade, ele foi parar numa espécie de dimensão paralela num gejutsu eterno, mas... é como se tivesse morrido. Eu vi, eu estava lá.

- Eu sei, Itachi... ele...mesmo me disse, só que...

- Como? - a respiração do moreno falhou - Sasuke... te disse que... morreu?

- Sim.

O Uchiha olhou para sua amada. Seu rosto começou a assumir uma expressão de preocupação. Será que o tempo que Sakura estivera encarcerada sob o domínio de Madara afetara sua mente? Seria uma reação pós-traumática da batalha na Vila da Cachoeira? Ou talvez seria um choque pela perda de Sasuke? Como se lesse seus pensamentos, Sakura se levantou.

- Não estou louca - esclareceu e dirigiu-se até a porta - E se não acredita em minhas palavras, tem uma pessoa aqui que vai te convencer.

Abriu a porta e chamou alguém que devia estar no corredor à espera de visitar o Uchiha. Assim que a pessoa transpôs o umbral da porta, Itachi teve uma certeza absoluta: ele que estava louco. Sim! Pois à sua frente estava seu irmão Uchiha Sasuke, inteiro, sem nenhum arranhão. Como isso poderia ser lógico? Ele até acreditava em mediunidade e comunicação com os mortos. Todavia, os mortos não precisavam que lhes abrissem a porta para que entrassem num aposento e ele tampouco tivera qualquer manifestação de mediunidade desde que se entendia por gente.

- Oi, mano. É bom ter você de volta - a voz de Sasuke o tirou de suas divagações

- Sasuke! - o tom de voz do moreno era de surpresa e incredulidade

- Humpf - tornou o outro mal escondendo um sorriso de satisfação

Ao lado do cunhado, Sakura sorria. Itachi não quis pensar, nem refletir sobre nada daquilo. Podia ser tudo um sonho, loucura, alucinação, efeito de remédios ou até um genjutsu do inimigo, mas não importava. Ignorando as dores do corpo, ele se pôs de pé e caminhou em direção ao irmão para abraçá-lo. Sakura captou a intenção do noivo, foi até ele, ajudou-o a se apoiar e conduziu-o até Sasuke.

Sem se importar em parecer um sentimental, o moreno abraçou seu irmão como se ele fosse seu próprio filho; Sakura, emocionada, abraçou a ambos, compartilhando daquela alegria.

-0-

**Felizmente, ele estava enganado. Sasuke não estava morto. Não mais. Não houve sacrifício. Nem ele e nem os outros shinobis de Konoha estavam mortos. Tudo graças ao intrépido Uzumaki Naruto, um dos atuais Hokages.**

-0-

Sem dúvida alguma, todos os shinobis de Konoha eram dignos de honrarias por suas participações na batalha contra a Akatsuki. Entretanto, Uzumaki Naruto era considerado o maior herói de todos. Isso porque ao perdoar um inimigo e poupar a sua vida - ao invés de tomar a atitude mais fácil que seria se vingar do assassino de seu pai no meio de uma guerra -, ele conseguiu comover um criminoso que tinha capacidade de reviver as pessoas. E esse criminoso ressuscitou todos os shinobis de Konoha e de Suna que haviam perecido em combate.

Por todos os lugares que ia, o loiro era aclamado. Seu ato de bravura superava o de qualquer outro, até o dos irmãos Uchihas que derrotaram Madara, o líder da grande guerra.

No momento, ele assistia a cerimônia de sua consagração como Hokage junto com Tsunade. Ela seria a Godaime e ele seria o Sexto. Ainda se lembrava dos últimos acontecimentos que o levaram até ali e que só adiantaram aquela empreitada que ele sabia que conseguiria de qualquer jeito com trabalho duro. Primeiro, a conversa definitiva com Pain.

_-Flashback-_

Tanto Nagato como Konan se surpreenderam com a atitude do Uzumaki e mais ainda quando ele lhes contou a história do novo livro de Jiraya, que eram as aventuras de um grande shinobi.

- Se a paz realmente existe, vou me agarrar a ela e jamais deixarei de acreditar nela como meu pai e o Ero-sennin.

Um longo silêncio se fez entre eles novamente. Então Pain com um esforço supremo se pôs de pé e disse:

- Está bem, Uzumaki Naruto... - ele posicionou as mãos formando um selo

- Nagato! - Konan tentou impedi-lo

- ...Eu vou acreditar em você - ele ignorou a companheira, pareceu concentrar suas forças e seus olhos começaram a circular numa espécie de transe

- O que ele está fazendo? - o loiro perguntou desconfiado e colocou-se em posição de defesa

- Não se preocupe. Ele não fará nada contra você - disse a moça num tom de voz resignado

Naruto esperou um tanto intrigado. Instantes depois, Pain caiu sem forças no banco da máquina que o mantinha vivo. Konan foi acudi-lo. O cabelo dele esbranquiçara.

- Está feito..., Naruto. Konan... - disse ele com a voz rouca e fraca

- Sim? - ela se aproximou com uma expressão de dor no rosto

- Ajude... o rapaz...e... viva...em paz - Nagato expirou as últimas palavras com esforço e fechou os olhos para um descanso eterno.

Konan nada dissse, apenas derramou algumas lágrimas e balançou a cabeça em sinal de assentimento. Naruto também ficou calado respeitando o momento da mulher.

Após algum tempo, saíram da caverna e juntaram-se à Hinata. O Uzumaki ouviu a explicação de Konan sobre o jutsu de Pain, seu sacrifício e sua última vontade. Ele possuía o poder do Rinnegan que vinha do lendário Eremita dos Seis Caminhos e que o Doujutsu tinha o poder da vida e da morte. Fora assim que Madara, que, de fato, morrera bastante velho, tornou à vida e até rejuvenesceu. O jutsu que Nagato realizara ressuscitaria todos os shinobis da Vila da Folha e de Suna, tanto aqueles que se encontravam na Vila da Cachoeira quanto os que estavam em Konoha. Só que esse jutsu tinha um preço: a vida de seu usuário quando se tratava de reviver centenas de pessoas ao mesmo tempo.

- O sonho de Jiraya foi transmitido a Yahiko e também passou a ser o sonho de Nagato: a paz. Ele havia esquecido o verdadeiro significado dessa palavra, mas voltou a compreender graças a você. Por isso, ele se sacrificou confiando este sonho a você - esclareceu a Akatsuki - Se você conseguiu a confiança dele então também tem a minha.

Ela fez um buquê de rosas de origami e deu-o ao jovem. Ele e Hinata sorriram.

- O que vai acontecer com você? - perguntou o loiro

- Meu papel acaba aqui. Eu não sei quanto aos outros membros da Akatsuki, se eles vão sobreviver a esta batalha. De qualquer jeito, vou voltar para a Vila da Chuva e apoiarei o governo do senhor feudal. Até agora ele atuou apenas como um fantoche do Pain, mas agora vou propôr que aja com autonomia desde que tenha a paz como ideal - sorriu - Adeus, Uzumaki Naruto.

A moça desapareceu numa ventania de origamis. Naruto sabia que como shinobi deveria tê-la impedido e levado-a como prisioneira por serem inimigos naquela guerra, porém, sentiu que isso não seria mais necessário.

- Vamos, Naruto - Hinata chamou a atenção do namorado numa doce voz.

- Vamos - ele assentiu

Depois que os dois desceram a montanha, encontraram vários shinobis à espera deles. Ao virem Naruto, todos o aclamaram, sobretudo, os shinobis revividos. Naruto reconheceu alguns deles: os que tinham sido mortos nas armadilhas quando entraram nos limites da Vila da Cachoeira e os que foram mortos por uma invocação de Pain quando estavam com ele num dos túneis subterrâneos.

De alguma forma, aqueles shinobos tinham conhecimento de que Naruto fora responsável por retornarem à vida. Uchiha Sasuke que estava entre eles, aproximou-se do amigo e cumprimentou-o:

- Humpf. Está atrasado como sempre, dobe. Todos estamos te esperando.

- Sasuke... estão todos bem? - perguntou o loiro

- Sim. Muitos aqui tiveram suas vidas e seus corpos restaurados. Ninguém sabe dizer exatamente como... mas todos têm certeza que você tem muito a ver com isso.

Mal acabou de falar, todos os shinobis deram vivas a Naruto. E voltaram para Konoha liderados por Gaara. No meio do caminho, Sasuke revelou que ele tinha lutado contra Madara e, ao salvar o irmão, tinha morrido. E quando deu por si, estava fora da câmara subterrânea e entre aqueles ninjas. Não tinha lembranças do que acontecera desde sua última visão de Itachi até se ver ali rodeado pelos companheiros. Só uma certeza lhe pairava na mente: Uzumaki Naruto o salvara das garras da morte.

O loiro soltou um choro escandaloso por imaginar que quase perdera seu melhor amigo e deu-lhe um abraço bastante comprometedor. O Uchiha se soltou com dificuldade e deu um cascudo no amigo.

- Já disse pra deixar de ser gay, dobe! Eu estou bem agora. Mas saiba que eu vou lhe pagar esta dívida algum dia. Não vou dever nada a você, perdedor.

- É o que vamos ver - sorriu o outro com determinação

Quando chegaram na Vila da Folha, todos os shinobis foram bem recebidos, entretanto, Naruto foi aclamado como um grande herói.

_-Fim do flashbach-_

O loiro relatou em detalhes para Itachi no escritório da torre do Hokage a conversa com Pain, omitindo apenas o fato de ter deixado Konan ir embora. O Uzumaki teve a impressão de que o Uchiha não ficara nem um pouco impressionado; isso até o dia da oficialização da posse como Hokage.

- _Flashback-_

Na sala de conferências da torre do Hokage, estavam reunidos os principais shinobis para discutirem a nomeação de Uchiha Itachi como o Godaime. Já fazia um mês desde que o moreno saíra do hospital e, acabada a guerra, não havia mais como adiar o procedimento, principalmente num momento em que Konoha ainda se recuperava.

Como os conselheiros foram presos por traição e destituídos de seus cargos, a única autoridade competente para os trâmites era um representante do senhor feudal ou o próprio. Ele anunciara que viria o primeiro-ministro para entrevistar o sucessor legal do Yondaime e proceder na cerimônia de oficialização do cargo diante da população de Konoha.

Enquanto aguardavam o homem, Itachi pedira aquela audiência com os jounnins e alguns chunnins. Sakura estava a um canto daquela sala sentada numa cadeira, ostentando a gravidez de quase quatro meses. Cada dia, estava radiante pela chegada do bebê e sorria orgulhosa para seu noivo. O casamento estava marcado para se realizar dentro de duas semanas.

Ao lado da rosada, estava Uchiha Sasuke com expressão neutra, mas um olhar que não escondia o brilho de orgulho pelo irmão.

- Como todos sabem, fui preparado para suceder o Yondaime e ajudá-lo a exercer as atribuições como kage da Vila da Folha - ele disse num tom alto suficiente para todos os presentes - E antes do massacre que vitimou meu clã e desta guerra, já estava como certo eu assumir essa responsabilidade. Konoha está em apuros e já foram chamados trabalhadores que ajudarão a reconstruir parte da vila destruída. E enquanto a vila se recupera, posso ajudar na administração.

O moreno fez uma pausa prolongada. Depois, continuou numa voz decidida:

- Mas, infelizmente, eu não posso aceitar o cargo de Godaime.

O murmúrio no recinto foi geral e bem alto. Todos ali ficaram boquiabertos com as palavras do Uchiha. Ele estava simplesmente recusando a maior posição que qualquer ninja de Konoha almejava conseguir. Somente Sakura e Sasuke não pareciam muito surpresos. O silêncio voltou a reinar no local assim que Itachi continuou a falar:

- Sem dúvida que nunca recusei nenhuma missão que me foi oferecida desde que me tornei um shinobi. Tenho noção dos meus deveres, aliás, a vida toda sempre cumpri os deveres que meu pai, meu clã e meus superiores esperavam de mim. Mas o cargo de Hokage não é para mim. Não que eu duvide da minha capacidade para exercer esse papel, só que todos os hokages anteriores, inclusive o Yondaime, tinham uma coisa em comum: eles queriam essa tarefa. Eles tinham a vontade de fogo, a vontade de proteger todas as pessoas da Vila e fazer a diferença nesse mundo shinobi. Eu não tenho essa vontade e nunca quis ser um Hokage. Eu me esforcei pra chegar a esse patamar apenas por imposição de meu pai e os outros Uchihas. É claro que nunca vou deixar de lutar por Konoha, mas não a ponto de assumir um cargo que realmente não desejo.

Fez mais uma pausa e concluiu:

- É por isso que sugiro a nomeação não só de uma, mas de duas pessoas aqui presentes para dividirem essa responsabilidade. Uma delas, neta do Primeiro Hokage, e que sempre esteve a frente para salvar o maior número possível de vidas como ninja e como médica: Tsunade-sama.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para a sannin das lesmas que estava tão surpresa quanto os demais. Ele prosseguiu:

- Outra pessoa também com o sangue de um Hokage nas veias e que nos mostrou que a paz no mundo ninja é possível é Uzumaki Naruto.

O ninja hiperativo quase soltou um grito de surpresa ao ouvir o reconhecimento do grande Uchiha.

- Então, meus senhores, peço que apoiem a minha decisão e que comuniquemos ao primeiro-minstro assim que ele chegar a indicação de Tsunade-sama e Uzumaki Naruto como Hokages. É claro... se eles aceitarem.

_-Fim do flashback-_

A decisão de Itachi foi aprovada por unanimidade até mesmo pelos shinobis mais conservadores. Dispensou-se a exigência de uma preparação a longo prazo como fora com o Uchiha. Bastava a decisão do moreno e dos jounnins. O primeiro-ministro também não fez objeção, ainda que tivesse que adiar por alguns dias a cerimônia de nomeação, pois precisava expedir um comunicado ao senhor feudal e redigir novos documentos com os nomes dos eleitos.

Além disso, Hatake Kakashi e Jiraya foram escolhidos os novos conselheiros dos Hokages.

Naruto e Tsunade estavam vestidos com as roupas características de sua nova função. Estavam no centro do alto da torre e rodeados pels principais jounnins. Sasuke estava a um canto com um sorriso de desdém como quem diz "Hokage, hein?", mas nem por isso deixava de se regozijar pela conquista do amigo; do mesmo lado, Sakura estava de braço dado com Itachi; ao lado dela, Hinata sorria de felicidade pelo noivo e também porque, finalmente se casariam logo depois do Uchiha e da Haruno. Sendo amparada pela Hyuuga, estava Kushina exibindo a barriga de quase sete meses de gestação. O sorriso no rosto dizia bastante sobre o orgulho que sentia por seu filho mais velho.

Do lado oposto, estavam os kages das outras vilas militares. Gaara estava presente para felicitar o Uzumaki tanto como aliado de outro país como amigo de longa data. Ino estava de braço dado com o marido. Ao lado dela, estava sua cunhada junto com Shikamaru. Este, dizia só para a esposa num tom baixo que "mesmo feliz por Naruto, não gostava de ter que participar dessas cerimônias, eram cansativas e problemáticas." Temari lhe deu uma cotovelada para se concentrar na solenidade.

A alguns metros abaixo da torre, o povo de Konoha estava feliz pela nomeação de seus novos líderes. Praticamente, todos os habitantes estavam presentes no evento.

Após o discurso do primeiro-ministro, Tsunade fez o juramento de governar a Vila com honra e coragem. Em seguida, o ministro lhe entregou o chapéu triangular com o véu que cobria parcialmente o rosto de um Hokage. Foi a vez de Naruto se aproximar e fazer o juramento. Ele deu uma breve olhada nas estátuas dos rostos de pedra dos Hokages esculpidos na grande montanha e deteve-se na que tinha o rosto de seu pai. O loiro sentia que, de alguma forma, seu pai estava ali presente com ele num momento tão importante de sua vida.

O Uzumaki jurou proteger a Vila tal qual a Godaime, embora exagerasse em sua declaração, falando mais do que devia. Mesmo assim, suas palavras tiveram o poder de cativar a todos ali. Ele recebeu seu chapéu como se tivesse ganhado um prêmio.

-0-

**Enquanto Uzumaki Naruto realizara seu grande sonho de se tornar um Hokage, ele, Uchiha Itachi realizara o sonho de ser um professor.**

** Como Tsunade não poderia acumular três cargos ao mesmo tempo - o de Hokage, diretora-médica do hospital de Konoha e diretora da academia ninja -, coube a Itachi assumir o cargo de diretor da academia e também ser um dos professores. Além dele introduzir um novo método de ensino na escola que facilitava e incentivava a todos os alunos a aprenderem, também criou um programa de inclusão de alunos com algum tipo de deficiência física ou visual. Não havia limitações para qualquer aluno que quisesse se tornar um shinobi.**

**Era justamente Itachi que ensinava a esses alunos e outros que, mesmo sem alguma deficiência, tinham alguma dificuldade de aprender. Isso porque o Uchiha não via limitações para ninguém, como um dia ele não viu limitações para Sakura quando era seu sensei.**

**Na verdade, Itachi nem precisava trabalhar, afinal, ele herdara junto com o irmão o clã e os bens dos Uchihas. Seu ex-sogro Uchiha Ibushi e mais outros cinco membros eram os Uchihas mais ricos do clã e também de Konoha. Só o somatório de suas fortunas tornava Itachi e Sasuke os mais ricos da Vila da Folha. E com mais alguns bens deixados por seus pais e todos os bens dos outros Uchihas somava uma fortuna incalculável. **

**Por isso, os irmãos Uchiha não eram só os homens mais ricos de Konoha, mas também do mundo, ultrapassando até o senhor feudal do País do Fogo que era considerado o mais rico até então. ****Se bem que Itachi ultrapassava mais ainda a riqueza do irmão devido ao grande montante que recebera na época que foi embaixador de um povoado no País da Chuva.**

**Todavia, Itachi trabalhava não por necessidade, mas por gostar do que fazia. Ele estava realizado.**

**- Ojii-san!**

**O Uchiha virou a cabeça na direção em que uma vozinha infantil lhe chamava. Sorriu. Subindo a colina, vinha Haruno Sakura. Ela estava vestida num elegante quimono de seda de cor branca. Com ela, estavam duas meninas idênticas de cabelos cor-de rosa. E a rosada carregava um menino de cabelos negros no colo.**

-0-

Itachi ficou internado no hospital durante uma semana. Seu estado era gravíssimo, pois tanto seu corpo como sua visão estavam sofrendo os efeitos colaterias do Mangekyou Sharingan.

Sakura partiu imediatamente para Konoha acompanhada de uam escolta. Embora ela quisesse esperar notícias de Naruto e Hinata, sabia que não podia perder mais tempo. Cada minuto era vital para seu amado. Chyo, Temari e Ino a acompanharam enquanto Gaara aguardava por mais sobreviventes; Kankurou mesmo fora de perigo do veneno ia ser levado para se recuperar. Karin preferiu ficar junto a Suigestu e esperar notícias de Sasuke. A rosada até quis dissuadi-los dessa decisão, pois o pouco que entendera das palavras de Itachi lhe deram a impressão de que Sasuke estava morto, porém, resolveu se calar. Talvez estivesse enganada e entendera demais. Esperava que sim.

No hospital, Itachi ficou entre a vida e a morte. Sakura rezava por tudo o que era de mais sagrado que seu futuro marido sobrevivesse. Pedia até perdão pelo tempo que o odiou quando estavam separados e achava que ele não a amava.

Foram pelo menos três operações que Tsunade e uma equipe de médicos realizou para salvar a vida do Uchiha e sua visão. A rosada queria poder ajudar no procedimento, entretanto, a sannin desaconselhou devido à gravidez da moça. Tsunade até deu uma bronca em sua ex-pupila por ter se arriscado ao gastar chakra na operação de Kankurou.

No entanto, não ouviu sua antiga mestra quando lhe recomendou que descansasse em casa. Teimou e ficou. Nem sua mãe e nem seu pai lhe convenceram do contrário. Por isso, foi lhe reservado o melhor quarto do hospital onde descansaria até seu amor estar bem.

Felizmente, o pior passou; só que Itachi ficaria insconsciente por pelo menos dois dias. Sakura suspirou aliviada e deixou que lágrimas de emoção lhe escorressem pelo rosto. Ele foi transportado num quarto ao lado do seu. Sakura queria velar o sono de Itachi, contudo, Tsunade foi firme e proibiu-a; seria um incômodo para a gravidez dela se dormisse na mesma cama que o paciente ou no sofá do quarto dele.

Nesse meio tempo, Sasuke retornara à Konoha com os demais shinobis e fora imediatamente ao hospital receber notícias do irmão. Ao vê-lo inteiro e vivo, Sakura se lançou sobre seus braços. Ele lhe contou sobre "a sua morte" e de como fora trazido de novo à vida. Depois, ficou um pouco com o irmão.

Itachi despertou de seu estado e, após se convencer que Sasuke estava vivo, a alegria preencheu seu ser e influiu no seu estado de recuperação até sair do hospital dois dias depois. Logo tratou de marcar o casamento com Sakura para dali há um mês.

Durante aquele período, enquanto os preparativos para o evento eram providenciados, os irmãos Uchiha haviam organizado um mês de purificação do clã por um monge budista para, de certa forma, dar paz aos membros que ainda estivessem apegados à matéria, segundo sua crença. Itachi também resolveu fazer uma sepultura e uma lápide com o nome de sua primeira esposa, mesmo sem o cadáver dela, já que este fora destruído pelo Amaterasu de Madara. Apesar de tudo, Itachi entendia que Leiko merecia pelo menos aquilo da parte dele. O casamento deles poderia ter sido um erro e ela não fora uma boa esposa e traíra sua gente, entretanto, ele reconhecia que tivera sua cota de culpa. Esperava que a Uchiha onde estivesse encontrasse paz.

Os pais de Sakura estavam muito felizes pela filha. Ela lhes contara sobre os motivos de Itachi ter lhe abandonado e o casal ficou admirado pela nobreza de espírito do rapaz. Voltaram a considerar o Uchiha quase como um filho como era antes; sobretudo, a sra. Haruno dizia para qualquer um que quisesse ouvir que sua filha tinha tirado a sorte grande com um homem daqueles.

Sakura contara a Itachi logo que reataram que, que além dele, nenhum outro homem tocara nela. Trocou alguns beijos com Sasuke, mas nada além disso. O Uchiha desconfiava, mas saber disso lhe dava uma grande satisfação. É, era machista, mas no fundo todo homem gosta de ser exclusivo.

O casamento foi um grande acontecimento quase tanto como fora a nomeação dos novos Hokages. Realizou-se à noite no templo budista do centro da Vila - três vezes maior que o templo do clã Uchiha onde Itachi se casou pela primeira vez - e, por isso mesmo, tinha uma capacidade maior de comportar mais pessoas. Quase todos os habitantes compareceram, embora muitos tiveram que ficar do lado de fora apenas acompanhando por megafones as palavras do sacerdote e os votos dos noivos.

O templo por si só já era muito vistoso; com a decoração para o matrimônio estava mais magnífico ainda. Itachi estava vestido com um bhaku de mangas e lajha dourados; quanto a Sakura, usava um bhaku sem mangas também dourado para combinar com seu amado e algumas jóias que seu pai lhe dera, além de um lenço branco.

Gaara e Ino eram os padrinhos do noivo enquanto Naruto e Hinata eram os padrinhos da noiva e estavam sentados na primeira fileira de bancos. Sasuke, os pais de Sakura e outros parentes estavam em mesas que ficavam defronte aos convidados.

Os noivos prestavam atenção nas palavras do sacerdote, porém, de vez em quando, trocavam olhares e sorrisos. Estavam felizes; finalmente, depois de tantas dores e lutas se tornavam um só. O casamento civil tinha se realizado pela manhã, mas o fato de receberem as bênçãos religiosas lhes davam uma sensação maior de união. Haruno Sakura passou a se chamar Uchiha Sakura.

A festa de celebração foi aberta a toda comunidade regada a bastante comida e muita dança. O casal não se desgrudava um minuto e era alvo de inveja de muitos homens e mulheres solteiros por ali, afinal, eram dois grandes partidos para ambos os sexos.

Depois de uma lua-de mel de duas semanas na Vila da Areia a convite de Gaara e Ino, os dois passaram a morar no clã na casa que pertencera aos pais de Itachi. Como filho mais velho, ele herdava o local.

Uns cinco meses depois, nasceu o filho de Itachi e Sakura, ou melhor, as filhas; eram gêmeas. Os dois não quiseram saber o sexo do bebê pela ultra-sonografia, pois queriam ter uma surpresa na hora do nascimento. E que surpresa! Eram abençoados com dois bebês.

A pedido de Sakura, Tsunade foi quem realizou o parto. Apesar de não ser mais a diretora-médica do hospital de Konoha por ter assumido o cargo de Hokage e passado tal função à Shizune, a sannin teve permissão para auxiliar sua ex-pupila na chegada dos bebês.

As meninas puxaram os olhos e os cabelos negros do pai e os traços suaves do rosto da mãe. A mais velha recebeu o nome de **Yue¹** e a mais nova de Mikoto, em homenagem à mãe de Itachi.

As crianças não pararam de surpreender os pais. Aos três anos, já possuíam destreza física. Elas brincavam em cima de árvores acumulando chakra nso pés sem nem mesmo saber dos princípios para tal habilidade. Itachi notou isso e decidiu iniciar suas filhas como shinobis sem, é claro, pegar muito pesado.

Quando Yue e Mikoto completaram quatro anos, despertaram quase ao mesmo tempo, o Sharingan numa das brincadeiras com o pai. Itachi ficou abismado! Por sua esposa não ser uma Uchiha de sangue, ele não acreditava que seus descendentes fossem adquirir o Sharingan, principalmente, meninas. Pelo histórico do clã, somente homens despertavam o Doujutsu e, mesmo assim, os primogênitos. E, pela primeira vez, duas irmãs despertavam o Doujutsu!

O Uchiha teve respostas às suas dúvidas quando resolveu junto com a esposa, um dia, perguntar à Tsunade.

A sannin revelou que logo após o parto das gêmeas, examinara o sangue das meninas e o sangue da mãe pessoalmente. Ela descobriu que Sakura possuía um componente raro no sangue que transmitia qualquer tipo de jutsu hereditário ou kekkei genkai para seus descendentes. Além disso, o organismo da jovem tinha predisposição para liberar mais de um óvulo no ato da concepção.

Itachi pensou como a vida era irônica. Seu pai desprezara Sakura por acreditar que se ela se casasse com o filho mais velho, não poderia gerar descendentes que teriam o Sharingan. Se soubesse dessa particularidade na genética da Haruno, certamente não teria impedido a união da moça com o filho. E teria conseguido há muito tempo, antes de morrer, o tão almejado neto.

De qualquer forma não importava para Itachi essa obsessão do pai; ele até preferia que seus filhos não tivessem o Sharingan, pois o poder é uma faca de dois gumes: causa admiração e respeito e também provoca temor. O massacre do clã era uma prova disso.

Com Sharingan ou sem Sharingan, ele amava sua família que crescia a olhos vistos.

-0-

**- Ojii-san! - uma das garotinhas de cabelo cor-de-rosa tornou a chamar e foi correndo para os braços de seu avô. A outra menina, sua irmã gêmea, era mais tímida e continuou andando do lado da avó.**

**O Uchiha ergueu sua neta do chão e observou aqueles dois olhinhos negros lhe encararem. Ela e a irmã eram cópias idênticas de sua esposa, exceto pelos olhos negros. Eram filhas de seu filho caçula e os membros mais jovens do clã depois de seu bisneto que Sakura trazia no colo.**

**O tempo passara depressa e trouxe uma grande geração de shinobis herdeiros da vontade de fogo em Konoha. **

**Uzumaki Naruto continuava em seu posto de Sexto Hokage. A Vila e o resto do mundo ninja nunca conheceram um tempo de paz com o governo do filho do Yondaime. Havia ainda de vez em quando alguns conflitos pelo mundo afora, mas estavam se tornando uma coisa rara, pois a influência do Uzumaki e de seus ideais se estendia além das fronteiras do País de Fogo.**

**Ele formara uma bela família de sete filhos com Hinata, herdeira do clã Hyuuga. O filho mais velho deles, Naru², era o próximo sucessor do clã.**

**Gaara, grande amigo do Uzumaki, também formara uma bela família com Ino: dois rapazes e uma moça. O kazekage se revelou um pai atencioso e possessivo, especialmente com sua princesinha.**

** E todos os companheiros da geração dos dois kages estavam com suas caras-metades e famílias constituídas: Shikamaru e Temari; Lee e Tenten; Kankurou e Matsuri; Karin e Suigetsu; e Sai, Chouji, Shino e Kiba com parceiras de seus respectivos clãs.**

**Até Neji, solteiro convicto, entregou-se à vida conjugal. Ele não resistira à irmã do Hokage, Uzumaki Mya³, uma das mulheres mais lindas e inteligentes da Vila com seus cabelos ruivos tal como os da mãe. Embora fosse vinte e dois anos mais nova que o marido, ela fora a única que abalara a fria armadura sentimental do Hyuuga.**

**Quanto aos shinobis da mais antiga geração, estes também não resistiram ao verdadeiro amor quando este lhes sorriu. Hatake Kakashi se casou com sua antiga companheira de time, Rin; Asuma se casara com Kurenai um ano depois da última Grande Guerra Ninja e até Mato Gai se rendeu "ao fogo do amor" e com este mesmo "fogo", instigava seus filhos a seguirem seus passos como shinobis.**

**Contudo, a união que mais surpreendera a todos da Vila, foi o casamento dos sannins Jiraya e Tsunade. Não era segredo para ninguém da Vila que os dois alimentavam um grande amor há muitos anos, porém, como cada um era dedicado à sua área de atuação específica - Tsunade com sua arte ninja médica e Jiraya com suas constantes viagens de pesquisa para seus romances pornográficos -, era quase impossível que fossem se casar.**

**No entanto, o milagre ocorrera seis meses depois de Tsunade se tornar a Godaime. Não só este milagre como outro: a sannin conseguiu engravidar em avançada idade, graças a um método de produção de óvulos e fertilização no próprio organismo feminino que sua ex-pupila desenvolvera para mulheres esteréis ou em idade avançada.**

**O único filho deles, Keitarou, era tão pervertido quanto o pai, mas também um excelente ninja-médico como a mãe. E tinha Uzumaki Naruto como seu grande ídolo.**

**O casal continuava a surpreender os shinobis, pois tinham chegado na marca dos cem anos de idade. Eles insistiam em durar ano após ano. E embora Tsunade não tivesse mais o vigor para exercer o cargo de Hokage - o qual deixara há poucos anos - ela tinha energia bastante em manter o ero-marido na linha.**

**Só que uma coisa era certa em Konoha: não havia quem superasse Itachi e Sakura na quantidade de filhos: as gêmeas Yue e Mikoto; os trigêmeos Fugaku, Shisui e Kouji; os quadrúplos Otohime, Shinji, Sorata e Keiko; e o caçula Yusuke. Dez filhos. Fora graças a sua própria descoberta médica que beneficiara Tsunade e outras mulheres, que Sakura conseguira também engravidar mais vezes.**

**-Ojii-san! - sua neta o chamou de novo para o presente.**

**- Sim, minha belezinha - disse com voz terna**

**- Tio Sasu vem aqui manhã!**

**-Verdade? - perguntou ele para a menina, mas sua pergunta foi respondida pela esposa que parou ao lado dele junto com a outra neta e pôs o bisneto no chão.**

**- Sim, meu amor. Sasuke mandou uma mensagem. Ele está de volta ao País do Fogo e vem para a Konoha. Mandou perguntar se pode se hospedar conosco e eu já entreguei a resposta dizendo que sim.**

**- Humpf, esse meu irmão. Ele não precisa perguntar nada. Nossa casa e nosso clã também são dele.**

**- Eu sei, mas sabe como é o seu irmão.**

**Sim, ele sabia. Sasuke nunca quis voltar a morar no clã apesar de ter seus direitos garantidos no local. As lembranças do massacre o atormentavam até hoje sempre que adentrava o lugar e era por isso também que se recusava a constituir uma família. Era como ele havia dito uma vez à Sakura: a imagem de seus pais caídos e mortos o perseguiriam pelo resto da vida e ele tinha medo de se unir a alguém e criar laços familiares para depois perder. ****Era admirado e desejado por várias mulheres, todavia, não se envolvia a sério com nenhuma.**

**O Uchiha parecia apenas interessado em perpetuar seu nome como um grande guerreiro pelo mundo afora. Ele treinara bastante e, por fim, conseguiu superar o poder e as habilidades de seu irmão mais velho. Ele só não conseguira superar seu eterno amigo e rival, Naruto, estando em pé de igualdade com ele. Mesmo assim, os dois teimosos ainda continuavam tentando ultrapassar um ao outro.**

**Sasuke era chefe da guarda imperial do Senhor feudal e constantemente era visto em batalhas em diversos lugares, sendo temido e respeitado aonde quer que fosse.**

**Itachi desconfiava que Sasuke continuava amando Sakura, embora nunca demonstrasse nas poucas visitas que fazia. Os homens Uchihas eram orgulhosos e frios e, por isso, dificilmente se apaixonavam, porém, quando amavam uma mulher de verdade era para sempre. Era justamente o que acontecia com ele. Mesmo depois de anos, continuava amando sua querida esposa, seu verdadeiro amor.**

**Fora esse amor que restaurara o clã, que gerara herdeiros. Ao todo, cinquenta e oito membros: ele, a esposa, os dez filhos, os quarenta e cinco netos e o bisneto.**

**Durante os quarenta anos passados juntos, ambos não mudaram muito fisicamente, apesar de algumas rugas: Itachi continuava com seu cabelo grande e preto mesmo à base de tintura e Sakura mantinha o cabelo cor-de-rosa graças a um jutsu que aprendera com Tsunade.**

**Os dois também estavam firmes em suas carreiras. Quase não saíam mais em missões, porém, Itachi continuava como diretor e professor da academia ninja enquanto Sakura fundara uma escola só para ninjas-médicos e fora designada conselheira dos Hokages no lugar de Jiraya.**

**Seus filhos eram motivo de orgulho para eles: Yue assumiria a chefia do clã dali a alguns anos no lugar do pai; seria a primeira mulher a ter essa proeza e era por vontade própria.**

**Mikoto, Otohime e Keiko seguiam os mesmos passos que Sakura como ninjas-médicas; as três irmãs estavam para superar a mãe mais ainda.**

**Fugaku, Shisui, Kouji, Shinji e Sorata comandavam o distrito policial do clã.**

**Quanto a Yusuke, ele chegara longe; tornara-se o o primeiro Uchiha a ser Hokage, seu sonho de criança. Ao lado de Naruto, estava realizando vários feitos que beneficiavam tanto a Vila como o Mundo Ninja.**

**Os netos também estavam honrando o sobrenome de nascença. Vários deles trabalhavam no distrito Uchiha; os outros se tornaram grandes shinobis, os mais temidos. E os menores já mostravam um grande talento: as duas netas Emiko e Yukino, filhas de Yusuke, e seu bisneto Ken, filho de seu neto mais velho com a neta mais velha de Naruto.**

**O menino só tinha dois anos, mas já demonstrava habilidades ninjas únicas como Uchiha. E também era muito inteligente e comunicativo para uma criança de sua idade. Até já sabia o que queria da vida: ser um Hokage como o outro bisavô e seu tio-avô. Itachi não duvidava que o pequeno chegaria nesse patamar.**

**- Contemplando mais uma vez o clã, meu amor? - perguntou Sakura **

**- Sim. Tudo o que nós construímos juntos, minha querida - colocou a pequena Emiko no chão. A um sinal dos avós, ela e a irmã foram brincar com Ken sem se afastar muito.**

**O casal aproveitou e deram-se as mãos um de frente para o outro.**

**- Eu já te agradeci por tudo o que me deu, Sakura? - continuou o Uchiha - Por nossos filhos e nossos netos?**

**- Não se esqueça do nosso pequeno futuro Hokage - interrompeu Sakura com um sorriso.**

**- Não, claro que não. Como poderia? - sorriu em resposta - Mas não só te agradeço por todos eles como também por me fazer ser o homem que sou.**

**- Só eu que agradeço todos os dias da minha vida por você ter interrompido a sua jornada naquele dia e me ter espiado treinando. Sem você, eu não teria acreditado no meu potencial. Foi graças a sua confiança e ao seu amor que me tornei uma grande kunoichi e uma grande mulher. Eu te amo, Uchiha Itachi.**

**- Eu também te amo, Sakura. Por teu amor eu cheguei até aqui e por ele eu me sinto vivo.**

**A tarde caía. Da colina, avistava-se o pôr-de-sol. Seus raios iluminavam as três crianças brincando de pega-pega e Uchiha Itachi e Uchiha Sakura renovando o seu amor num beijo.**

FIM

-0-

**Notas**

Significado de alguns nomes japoneses que aparecem no capítulo:

**Yue¹** - lua, promessa (na história seria este segundo)

**Naru² - **crescer, transformar

**Mya³ **- esperança

**Keitarou **- filho abençoado

**Kouji - **luz

**Otohime - **princesa do som, da harmonia

**Shinji - **amor divino

**Sorata - **menino do céu

**Keiko - **cheia de sorte

**Yusuke - **guiado pelos antepassados

**Emiko - **beleza

**Yukino - **neve

**Ken - **poderoso

Gente, estou triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo. Triste porque é o fim dessa história e feliz porque escreverei novas histórias. Aqui uma prévia de cada uma delas:

**1) Flor selvagem **(já está publicada)

A verdade dói. Uchiha Itachi sentiria na pele o quanto. Após a tentativa de suicídio de sua noiva, Haruno Sakura, Itachi decide investigar os motivos por detrás de seu ato. Descobre uma série de diários que revelam um passado obscuro de Sakura. O pior é que também revelam uma triste verdade no presente.

É uma fic triângulo Itachi/Deidara/Sakura, mas o casal mesmo é ItaSaku. O personagem da Sakura não será retratado com tanta inocência.

**2) Uma chance para Kimimaro **(estréia no domingo, dia 13/11)

Uma chance para viver. Uma chance para acreditar. Uma chance para amar. Kaguyya Kimimaro não está morto; sobreviveu ao seu último ataque contra Gaara e Rock Lee. Porém, necessita de cuidados médicos mais avançados para sair de um estado permanente de coma. Enquanto isso, Haruno Sakura abandona a Vila depois de constatar que seu grande amor, Uchiha Sasuke, entregou-se às trevas e tentou matá-la. Seria a Haruno a salvação em todos os sentidos para Kimimaro?

É a primeira fic Kimimaro/Sakura. Um casal que não existe em fics (pelo menos que eu saiba), mas resolvi me aventurar a escrever sobre eles, pois acho o Kimi bonitão.

**3) No cálice de teu corpo **(estréia no domingo, dia 13/11)

Amar é um pecado? Então por que Deus criou o amor? Século XVI. O monge Edward Cullen se recolhe ao Monastério Monte Cassino sem nunca ter experimentado as ilusões do amor e os prazeres da carne. Ele se julga imune a tais necessidades humanas. No entanto, ao conhecer Bella, uma linda camponesa viúva e mãe de dois filhos, ele soube imediatamente que tinha encontrado sua perdição. No entanto, ele parece não querer se afastar desse cálice.

Essa vai ser minha primeira fic Crepúsculo. Adoro esse casal! Se vcs curtem, espero que também acompanhem.

Entaõ, minha gente, quero agradecer a todas que me acompanharam até aqui, por todos os reviews que vcs escreveram e pelas recomendações. Espero vcs numa dessas histórias (em todas, se possível). Até mais e mandem seus últimos reviews para esta fic. Um grande abraço.


End file.
